Single Lady
by YukaKyo
Summary: No, yo no deseaba nada de esto, pero por el bienestar de Amestris y de su gente, me casaré contigo. RoyxEd. Con M-PRG!
1. Chapter 1

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**1- El Compromiso**

Era de conocimiento público que, varias ciudades a lo largo de Amestris se habían asociado para derrotar la guerra sanguinaria, injusta y cruel que se había desatado para que estas mismas pasaran a ser parte de ese país que estaba en conquista. Varios rebeldes se habían levantado en contra de aquellos ideales y con la ayuda de aquellas ciudades y después de meses de muerte, hambre y peste, todo había terminado.

El legado del antiguo monarca había terminado y los rebeldes habían coincidido en subirlo a él como su rey. Roy Mustang el héroe de guerra y ahora, el nuevo rey justo de Amestris y Fluhrer de las fuerzas militares del mismo.

Lo único que el nuevo rey había olvidado, era el acuerdo de aquella alianza. Deseaban una paz prospera para sus ciudades. El rey debía de concedérselas y para que sus promesas no se olvidaran, este debía desposar alguna princesa o príncipe común de aquellas ciudades, para que en su descendencia, la sangre de aquellas naciones y la de Amestris misma, permanecieran en aquel trono. Como un recordatorio y a su vez como la perduración de la sangre de todos aquellos valientes, que unidos habían logrado salir victoriosos de aquella guerra gracias a su, alianza.

Roy sabía que de nada valía el relevarse, aún y cuando él ya hubiese pensado en quien quería como su reina. Era ella, su fiel compañera de guerra, Riza Hawkey. Pero con aquella alianza, esa unión quedaría truncada.

Roy gruñó recordando que tan solo unas pocas horas antes, había llegado un edicto, redactado y firmado por los reyes, emperadores y presidentes de las naciones aliadas donde, se formalizaba su unión con las demás naciones. Así como también el compromiso donde él, el rey Roy Mustang, desposaba al príncipe Edward Elric de los reinos aliados a Amestris en un plazo no mayor a un mes a partir de aquel día.

_¡Demasiado precipitado!_

Aún era demasiado temprano para beber, lo sabía, pero únicamente un vaso de helado wisky, era lo único que lograba quitarle el molesto dolor de la migraña. Oh, pero parecía que la misma no deseaba inhibírsele, ni siquiera cuando ya llevaba mas de tres vasos. Se estaba negando, más que dolor de cabeza era incomodad lo que sufría. La última plática con Maes no le había sentado nada bien. Había tratado una vez más de abordarlo para darle ánimos y alentarlo a disfrutar de los preparativos de lo que seria su boda.

Iba a ser muy feliz le había dicho.

_¡Que equivocado estaba!_

_¿Cómo podía ser feliz si a fuerza le estaba casando?_

Nunca le había agradado la idea de matrimonio y había huido de las muchas que habían deseado cazarlo. Y entonces la guerra se había presentado. Mostrándole la crueldad y la desesperanza de la misma y cuando la esta había acabado, había encontrado a la mujer perfecta, esa que le había hecho soñar con noches y días juntos, donde habría una casa, uno o dos niños y tal vez un enorme jardín y un perro que correteara por ahí, haciéndole desear casarse por primera vez en toda su vida.

Ansiaba hacerlo y cuando antes, pero llego entonces su subida al trono y con ello, la destrucción de todo lo que había soñado.

_¡Madito fuera!_

¿Llegar a disfrutar ese matrimonio arreglado?

No, ni para que pensarlo. No iba a ceder a ello.

Ni cuando ese tal Edward fuese noble y atractivo e inteligente. Roy no lo había elegido a él para ser su príncipe consorte, a Edward lo habían elegido los pueblos aliados para casarse con él. Pero debía de hacerlo aunque no quisiera. Después de todo el acuerdo político por sobre todas las cosas debía acatarse.

Bufó molesto y sus dedos se arrastraron por el escritorio hasta la botella de wisky, dispuesto a tomarla y rellenar una vez más el vaso. La jaqueca volvía y más fuerte. Más antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera se escucharon tres suaves golpes sobre la puerta de su oficina.

— Pase — Siseó acomodándose en su enorme sillón de cuero. La puerta solo se abrió levemente y se pudo escuchar entonces la fuerte voz de un sirviente, que no osaba en entrar en los recintos privados de su monarca — El General de Brigada Maes Hunges, manda decir que efectivamente la caravana que había entrado a las calles hace media hora atrás, pertenece a las ciudades Aliadas y en las mismas viene el Príncipe Edward —

— Bien, entonces preparen todo para recibirles — su voz era ronca aunque calmada — En unos momentos iré a acogerle — solo recibió una reverencia y después la puerta fue cerrada dejándolo una vez mas hundido en un completo silencio.

Ya estaba ahí, finalmente y antes de lo que esperaba.

¿Es que acaso el príncipe se encontraba ansioso por desposarle?

Así parecía.

Roy se masajeó la frente enterrando sus dedos en la carne, para luego pasarlos por sus parpados cerrados y nariz. Se suponía que nunca nadie le había impuesto nada en su vida, absolutamente todo lo había realizado según sus propios deseos y ahora la corona le había impuesto un deber que no quería.

Pero la decisión, ajena a él mismo ya estaba tomada.

Ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Ya no.

† "•" †

El príncipe perfecto de graciosa belleza y enigmáticos ojos tan dorados como su cabello rubio.

Todo un erudito, necesario para el pueblo.

Y un joven alquimista con un prometedor futuro, perfecto para el ejército.

Aquellos habían sido los elogios más destacables que los nobles cercanos al rey habían cuchicheado entre sí, en la Sala del Trono horas antes. Ella los había escuchado con claridad, a pesar de haber estado, casi escondida en uno de los pasillos contiguos a la sala. No había entrado aunque tuviese todo el permiso para hacerlo.

La corte entera de los nobles mas destacados y los mandos mas cercanos al Fluhrer, habían sido convocados para escuchar el edicto de las naciones aliadas y ella por ser coronel fue solicitada también y aunque en un principio había estado en las primeras filas, le fue imposible permanecer en el recinto cuando las puertas de las oficinas del rey se habían abierto, para darle paso al monarca.

En esa reunión, se leería el acta donde perdía para siempre la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. No había estado aun preparada para ello, por ello había salido corriendo casi al mismo instante en que el rey entraba en la estancia. Pero se había quedado ahí, afuera de la sala, escuchando todo tan lejano y muy apenas, como si solo se tratase de un susurro.

Uno que podía decir que no había escuchado, acallado por cualquier leve viento, pero que estaba de más, engañarse con ello.

Lo supo en ese momento, cuando sus ojos rojizos habían visto por primera vez, al pequeño príncipe rubio que con maestría montaba un fino corcel blanco acercándose al castillo, escoltado por la guardia personal del rey y siendo guiado junto a toda su comitiva por el mismo General de Brigada Maes Hunges, su casi mano derecha y entrañable amigo desde la infancia y mas allá de la guerra.

Riza lo miró, con sus rojizos ojos memorizando al pequeño chico que bajaba de un solo salto grácil del caballo. Una de sus perfectas cejas rubias se arqueo cuando escuchó el sonido sordo del un metal golpeando el suelo, mas lo atribuyo a que tal vez, alguno de los caballos de aquel tropel, había sonado sus cascos.

Ese príncipe que le parecía no más que un niño, iba a quitarle el lugar que le pertenecía.

Ese niño se casaría con Roy, con su Roy.

Sus cejas se fruncieron más que coléricas y sus dientes crujieron de solo pensarlo. Ese príncipe no era más que un maldito ladrón. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sabia que actuaba mal, pero no podía más que sentir odio por el rubio frente a sus ojos que, ajeno a su riguroso escrutinio, sonreía amable y miraba el castillo deseoso e impaciente mientras prestaba poca o nula atención a las palabras del General de Brigada.

— ¿Así que ese es el príncipe Edward? —

Riza parpadeó confusa ¿En que momento el Teniente Primero Jean Havoc había llegado ahí, tan cerca? Todavía en shock y sin demostrarlo ocultándose en su característico rostro inmutable, asintió y vio como los ojos celestes del rubio dejaban de mirarla para dirigirlos una vez mas hacia el príncipe recién llegado.

Havoc inhalo fuertemente quemando un buen trozo del cigarrillo que portaba siempre en sus labios, para luego arrojar fuera de su ser el grisáceo humo del mismo. Casi suspiró decepcionado observando al rubio frente a ellos. Vaya, no era tal y como todos lo describían.

Bueno había creído que era un poco más… alto.

— Hum… ¡Con razón tal bullicio en las calles! — acotó el rubio, ahora mirando a las multitudes que empezaban a formarse en las calles aledañas al castillo.

Sabía que las gentes de Amestris, en especial los sectores de la población más pobres, adoraban al reino de Rizenbul por la amabilidad con la que los habían acogido durante la guerra. La mayoría llevados ahí por el mismo rey de aquel pequeño reino. Había escuchado historias de cómo los alquimistas de aquella nación los habían curado y protegido y también habían luchado por ellos, cuando la misma guerra llego hasta sus tierras.

Pero a ese pequeño rubio, no lo había visto jamás en la guerra.

El cabello negro y crespo llamó entonces su intención y viró sus ojos al dueño de los mismos, que apenas y contenía su larga cabellera atada con un lacito blanco. Lo vio acercarse al príncipe y susurrarle algo confidente a lo que el pequeño asintió animadamente.

— ¡Oh! Viene acompañado del mismísimo Príncipe Lin Yao de la nación de Xing — Havoc notó entonces las numerosas carrozas a lo largo de la acera — Me pregunto si vendrán algunos mas de los soberanos de las naciones aliadas en esas caravanas —

— Puede que la princesa Lyla venga también — siseó animado casi frenéticamente, logrando que con ello el cigarrillo de sus labios resbalara y cayera a un lado de sus botas oscuras — Me han dicho que es muy hermosa y me gustaría… —

— Nos vamos — soltó la rubia cansada dándole la espalda.

— Pero, pero…—

¡Ha!

Quería quedarse aunque fuera un poquito mas para poder ver a que otro soberano o princesa y que si le iba bien, podía llegar a conocer.

— Aun hay trabajo pendiente que hacer en el cuartel — finalizó escuetamente, dándole a entender al Teniente que no habría poder alguno que lo salvara de hacer su trabajo.

¡Que malvada era!

La rubia se detuvo y echo una última mirada hacia el príncipe. No pudo evitar que sus ojos rojizos brillaran con aborrecimiento al ver las atenciones que el pueblo le brindaba, todas aquellas atenciones que pudieron haber sido suyas. Le toco el corazón y al mismo tiempo le lleno de apatía, verlo regresarle un beso casto a una ancianita que le había besado primero a él en la mejilla.

Tal vez fuese un niño, amable y generoso, pero no podía dejar de odiarlo. Riza negó con la cabeza antes de volverse y andar hacia su compañero que avanzaba lloroso y sollozante como un pequeño por el suelo empedrado.

† "•" †

Habían caminado entonces por interminables pasillos, hasta que la amable jovencita a la que seguía, se había detenido finalmente frente a la que seria su habitación. Casi oculta en lo mas profundo del corredor, lo mas lejana posible de los demás aposentos. En el interior del mismo lo recibió una pieza, demasiado frívola para su gusto sencillo, pero que seguramente había sido decorada pensando exclusivamente en él.

La cama enorme al centro de la alcoba, con doseles altos adornados con nítidos y transparentes encajes. Un cambiador y un peinador, al igual que una mesita con dos sillitas a fuera en el acogedor balcón.

Despidió con una suave seña a la muchacha y esta le deseo una buena noche, comunicándole también que sus pertenencias, así como sus ropas se encontraban ya acomodadas en los muebles y el cambiador para disfrute de su estancia.

Solo hasta que la puerta fue cerrada y quedó solo en la colosal habitación, fue que, sintió la dolorosa opresión que sentía en el pecho. Empezó a respirar con fuerza, hasta que un hipo comenzó a cortar su respiración, más se negó rotundamente a dejar que los ojos se le llenaran de humedad. Transformando el dolor en una corrosiva rabia.

Aun no sabía exactamente que era lo que había pasado en la Sala del Trono.

Toda la corte había estado presente y expectante, habían fijado sus ojos extasiados, únicamente, en su persona. Pero únicamente él había tenido ojos para el rey de Amestris sentado en su trono y que había evitado fijar sus ojos en su pequeña persona. Parpadeó por un instante y al siguiente los penetrantes ojos del pelinegro estaban clavados sobre los suyos.

Casi lo vio fruncir el cejo y arrugar la nariz en un claro gesto de disgusto, cuando su mirada azul oscura le recorrió por completo de la cabeza a los pies, para luego ladear levemente la misma y regalarle la más irónica de sus sonrisas, curvando burlonamente sus delgados labios.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse vejado, sin saber exactamente el porque al verlo y aunque en un principio se había sentido mas que indignado. Se había tragado a puños, las palabras que iba a soltar contra el rey por el despotismo hacia su persona, al ver a quien fuese su acompañante y mejor amigo, adelantarse caminando lo que faltaba para llegar hacia el frente del trono.

Siguió a Ling negándose a dejarlo ir solo a su encuentro, tratando por todos los medios de hacerlo con toda la elegancia que poseía, al mismo tiempo que luchaba con un nerviosismo primario que amenazaba con hacerlo tropezar por el suelo de alfombra roja.

A regañadientes y casi siendo jalado por Ling se obligó a presentar sus respetos hacia el rey y tuvo que morderse la lengua para acallar un chillido escandalizado, cuando que el mismo, se había levantado del trono y le tomó de la mano sin su permiso. Lo vio inclinarse apenas antes de besarle suavemente los nudillos y un leve temblor le recorrió al sentir sus labios fríos contra su piel y alejó su mano con violencia momentos después, cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vez mas con los suyos y le vio sonreírle de la misma manera contra el dorso de su mano.

¡Nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera el mismo Ling que estaba a su lado!

— Sean bienvenidos a Amestris — había dicho girándose hacia el otro pelinegro, estrechando en un calido saludo su mano y lo vio sonreír entonces de forma natural y sin ningún resentimiento hacia su amigo — Espero que su estancia en mi castillo, sea placentera —

Se había sonrojado nuevamente, aunque esta vez fuese de puro bochorno. Pues aquel gesto del rey le había cautivado. Nunca había visto alguna imagen suya y todo lo que los demás contaban de su rostro bien parecido y de su magnifico cuerpo, se quedaban realmente a medias. Era mayor para él, aunque no tan viejo como algunos comentarios mal intencionados le habían hecho creer. Se sonrojó un poco mas, el rey para su gusto estaba más que perfecto.

Todo hasta aquellos momentos había estado más que excelente.

Lo peor apenas y había empezado cuando, solícitamente el rey lo había conducido por un estrecho pasillo hasta, la oficina privada en la que trabajaba. En un suplicio aplastante, el rey que se había comportado amable y cortes con los príncipes y la corte, ahora aprovechándose de la complicidad de la solitaria habitación se abalanzó en su contra censurándolo.

_Eres demasiado joven, un niño que tal vez no pase de los catorce años_

Edward no había podido hacer nada mas que quedarse callado, con la mirada baja, observando fijamente a los puños en que se habían doblado sus manos. Claro que era muy joven, pero en pocos días cumpliría ya los diecisiete años, la edad necesaria en Rizenbul para casarse.

Eso era algo de conocimiento general

¿Acaso no lo sabia el rey de Amestris?

Luego llego la eterna cuestión de que era hombre.

Vaya, si el rey no se lo hubiese dicho antes, tal vez no se habría dado por enterado de ello.

_¡Patán! _

Pero lo que le había trastocado de una forma en la que jamás lo hubiese creído había sido después de aquella frase.

_No se si lo sabias, pero iba a casarme con otra persona y no puedo hacerlo, porque ahora estoy obligado a casarme contigo_

Había parpadeado varias veces mirándolo incrédulo, aunque sabia que estaba de mas. Con las primeras dos afirmaciones en su contra, tenia ya una leve idea de lo que ocurría. Estaba buscando excusas fundadas y fuertes para disolver su compromiso y evitar el acuerdo de la alianza.

_No yo deseo nada de esto y no quiero separarme de Riza _

— ¡Desgraciado! — gruñó recordando sus palabras.

_No me alejare de ella aun y cuando este contigo_

— ¡Maldito! —

_Y no me importa lo que los demás crean conveniente, a mi parecer ahora y siempre haré lo que me plazca._

— ¡Bastardo! —

_Pero por el bienestar de Amestris y de su gente, me casaré contigo_

— ¡Maldito bastado ególatra! — gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle si alguien le escuchaba.

Se había contenido todas las ganas de asestarle un buen puñetazo en ese mismo momento, pero se había frenado justo a tiempo. Su compromiso con el rey de Amestris era una fachada bien elaborada que la alianza de pueblos había creado como tratado de paz entre sus tierras.

Él lo sabía más que de sobra y aceptaba todo aquello también, en bienestar de sus pueblos.

Pero no se ensalzaba jubiloso en ese sacrificio en beneficio de las demás personas como el rey Mustang lo hacia. Por un momento se había atrevido a pensar que tal vez, el rey miraba con buenos ojos la unión entre ambos, pero las cosas así no eran.

Se casarían, pero dudaba que algo bueno surgiera de ello.

† "•" †

TBC…

N de la A: Este fic, lo tengo escrito en otra pagina y ciertamente no era mi deseo duplicarlo, pero por las constantes caidas de aquella misma pagina he decidido traerlo para aca aun y cuando tenia tiempo de no estar mas aqui, ash!. No dejare de publicarlo para alla, asi que actualizare en ambas paginas. Gracias por haber leido y comenten si ha sido de su agrado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**2- La Despedida**

_Estaba apunto de oscurecer, aun así los rojizos rayos del sol mortuorio se negaban a morir del todo, coloreando de intenso carmesí todo lo que tocaban. El taciturno camposanto en el que se encontraba no era la excepción a aquello e incluso lo tocaban a él, quien en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, murmuraba en la soledad de su mente una hermosa plegaria. Más fue interrumpido cuando las fuertes pisadas que conocía mas que bien, terminaron a una prudente distancia de él._

_Abrió los ojos y tras girar levemente el rostro, logró enfocarlo a través de sus gafas. El viento fuerte le volaba la larga trenza rubia y remolineaba tras su espalda el sobretodo rojo que se había vuelto su prenda incambiable a solo unos días antes de que estallara la guerra._

_El gesto molesto en su rostro se suavizo cuando sus ojos dorados dejaron de observarlo para desviar su vista a un lado, concentrándose ahora en recorrer un par de lapidas frente a ellos. Dolido frunció el entrecejo y le dio la impresión de haberlo escuchado murmurar una disculpa antes de volver su vista a él nuevamente colérico._

_— Quieres decirme ¿Qué mierda es esto? — grito arrojándole un papel fino, arrugado y roto de algunas partes. No necesito leerlo para saber lo que contenía en su interior. El mismo príncipe lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos con tan solo mirarle a la cara._

_El rey Hohenheim de la Luz sonrió por lo bajo ante su hijo el príncipe Edward. Había reaccionado como justo creyó que lo haría, aunque aun odiaba cuando era tan majadero cada vez que hablaba. No hablaba con la etiqueta correspondiente para el príncipe que era._

_— La resolución de las naciones Aliadas — soltó tranquilo, aun sujetando el papel en sus manos observando el sello de cera roto y gastado en el mismo._

_— Eso ya lo se, pero quiero que me lo expliques — demando Edward, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era una mala combinación encabronarse como estaba y aplaudir sus manos para practicar su alquimia _

_— ¿Por qué yo? — escupió resentido mirando a su padre. El mayor de los rubios se detuvo buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas_

_— Has de saber que, la alianza entre las naciones es frágil y en cualquier momento puede romperse. Cualquiera de ellas entraría en guerra para conquistar a las mas débiles, pero si se detienen es por el reino de Amestris que, aunque este aun en ruinas. Renace con fuerza y sí su ejército es fuerte y es capaz de convocar a más naciones para unírseles y gobernarnos a todos — el rubio menor asintió y espero un poco a que el rey que ahora le daba la espalda continuara con aquello._

_— Por ello, decidimos unirnos para limitar a Amestris. Ese papel roído, es una copia exacta al edicto que se le enviara al rey. En él esta estipulado que la paz entre las naciones continuara indefinidamente, solo cuando el máximo representante del reino de Amestris, despose y engendre un heredero. Es algo simple pero que, tiene la suficiente fuerza para al menos, mantener a raya a su rey y sus posibles deseos de conquista— _

_— De los demás príncipes y princesas, eres entre todos el candidato mas adecuado— Edward frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello — La mayoría son débiles y fáciles de manipular. Tú en cambio no te dejaras acallar por los mandatos del Rey Mustang— _

_No iba a dejarse manipular ni acallar por el rey Mustang, pero si por su padre y las demás naciones. _

_¿Acaso estaba de idiota? _

_Nadie iba a decirle que hacer, respecto a su futuro, ni con quien debía de casarse._

_— Además de todos los príncipes eres el único que puede darle hijos — _

_Ah… también eso. _

_¡Pues estaban más que pendejos!_

_— Crees que lo aceptare así nada más— estalló el príncipe — Estas bien jodido viejo— _

_— Es uno de tus deberes como príncipe — le recordó._

_— ¡Ni madres! No lo haré — gruño _

_— ¿Eso quiere decir que estas dispuesto a sacrificar mas vidas inocentes? — pregunto Hohenheim de la Luz, levantando sus brazos abarcando con ello el extenso cementerio que, albergaba a todas las tumbas de aquellos que, habían terminado muertos por aquella guerra._

Edward parpadeo entonces, en algún punto de la noche se había quedado dormido y se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol, apenas y sugirieron todas las formas ocultas en la oscuridad. El exacto color rojizo de la mañana le había robado la concentración absoluta de lo que hacia y le llevo a revivir una vez mas aquellos recuerdos.

Apretó los dientes molesto, incluso en aquellos momentos no podía quitarse de la mente la incomodidad que había sentido al ver con sus ojos una a una de las lapidas que en aquel cementerio había.

La noche anterior Edward para nada había dormido. Tan solo se había quedado recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo pulcramente blanco. Se había obligado a no pensar nada, mas no fue así a los primeros rayos de la mañana. Ese día, Ling y su séquito marcharían una vez más a Rizenbul para traer a Rey y sus más allegados cortesanos, lo mismo pasaría para las demás naciones que quisieran presenciar la boda real entre Amestris y sus naciones.

Suspiró, levantándose de la cama. Despacio y sin ganas caminó por la habitación y termino sentado frente al peinador y cerró los ojos con resignación mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera rubia frente al espejo.

Después del desayuno, tenia el día completamente ocupado, pensó Ed con sorna, anudando el listón rojizo en la punta de su larga trenza rubia. Tendría el último ensayo de lo que seria su boda, los últimos ajustes de su ajuar y pasaría el resto del día, recorriendo el castillo.

Ya había tenido suficiente de quedarse encerrado y no hacer nada.

Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse, se acerco a la ventana que daba a los grandes balcones, la barandilla adornada con plantas trepadoras delimitaba el vació que mostraba y mas allá de los muros que protegían al castillo, la inmensa Cuidad Central.

Una cuidad en crecimiento y bulliciosa que era retocada y adornada con múltiples flores olorosas de color blanco. Preparándose para la marcha que darían por la cuidad los reyes cuando se desposasen. Aquel era ahora su nuevo hogar y por dios que iba a conocerlo de pies a cabeza, como conocía a Rizenbul. Seguro.

Uno de esos silenciosos sirvientes le llamo atravesando su habitación llegando hasta el balcón, el desayuno estaba mas que servido. Ed asintió y por ultimo tomo su túnica roja del pequeño diván en que la tenía tendida.

Ese seria el último desayuno que tendría con Ling.

Mas tarde comenzaría con lo que faltaba.

† "•" †

— Le pido que acepte las disculpas príncipe Edward, el rey tuvo asuntos importantes que atender esta mañana y…—

— General de Brigada, guarde sus disculpas que de memoria me las sé — le interrumpió el príncipe y Maes tuvo que ver como el joven Yao movía la cabeza negativamente — En verdad no son necesarias —

— Aun así alteza — Volvió a insistir Maes, rebuscando nuevas palabras en su cabeza.

— Por favor General déjelo y permítame unos minutos para despedirme de mi amigo —

— En verdad que ese hombre no te merece – suspiró, decepcionado cuando les hubo dejado solos. Ed solo bajo la mirada sereno.

— Deberías de dejar todo esto y volver conmigo a Rizenbul o mí reino, cualquier lugar a donde quieras ir — Ed negó suavemente a las palabras del pelinegro.

— En pocos días me casaré con él —

— ¿Aun después de todo lo harás? Ya has visto que le eres indiferente y que no le interesas — exclamó Ling acercándose al rubio— Cuando se casen estoy seguro que nada de esto cambiara —

— Pero Ling, entiende que no hago nada de esto por el rey. Tengo motivos mucho mas fuertes y por los cuales, la indeferencia del bastardo no me hará ceder — El Príncipe lo miró con la determinación impresa en el rostro — Hay demasiadas cosas que me unen ahora a Amestris y a su rey —

— Ed —

— Piensalo Ling, si me niego o se niega, otra guerra se desatara y creéme que no quiero que algo así suceda. Al menos no por mi causa —

— No soportaras una vida así — trato de hacerle entrar en razón el azabache — Todo esto te hará mas daño Ed — murmuro dolido Ling y con voz suave y calmada continuo

— Déjalo Ed y vuelve conmigo, aun mi propuesta sigue en pie— apenas susurro sujetando una de las manos del rubio levantándola hacia su rostro, para depositar un beso tibio en los nudillos desnudos de Ed.

— Ya no puedo aceptarte Ling— Edward sintió los latidos tenues de su corazón dolido — Ahora le pertenezco al reino de Amestris —

El pelinegro lo acepto muy a su pesar.

— En unas horas partiremos de nuevo a Rizenbul. Llevare a tu gente de nuevo a tu reino y le comunicaré a tu padre de la boda para que venga junto con las demás naciones — musito mirándolo fijamente

— Esta bien —acepto Ed sonriendo levemente— Entonces ¿Nos veremos en unos días más? —

— No — siseo serio Ling, aun sin soltar la mano del chico — No quiero estar presente el día de tu boda —

— Ling…— el rubio aparto sus ojos coloreando levemente sus mejillas de rosa. — Yo… entiendo—

— No Ed… no lo haces — le explico el pelinegro dolido — Si lo hicieras, me escogerías a mí y no a Mustang —

Ed se quedo callado y no se resistió cuando su mano y cuerpo fueron atraídas por el pelinegro que lo estrecho en sus brazos. Lo vio inclinarse hacia él y solamente pudo cerrar los ojos esperando que sus labios lo tocaran. Fue lento, suave y dolido, el beso que le pelinegro le deposito en la mejilla, casi muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Ling Yao lo soltó de pronto y en ningún momento volvió a mirarlo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, para irse de su vida. El rubio solo pudo cerrar los ojos y derramar una pequeña lagrima cuando la puerta rebotó cerrándose dejándolo solo en un completo silencio.

† "•" †

Roy suspiró realmente cansado y se relajo en el sillón. Se masajeó un poco las sienes, mientras despeinaba su cabellera pulcramente peinada hacia atrás, revolviendo sus mechones dejándolos desordenados muy a su gusto, aun era temprano y seguramente aun el príncipe debía de estar disfrutando su desayuno. Con determinación se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la puerta para dirigirse al comedor real. Había optado por acompañar al príncipe, aunque fuera en aquel desayuno.

Después de todo, era obligación suya, hacer un poco más llevadera la estancia del príncipe en su castillo y un poco más soportable la idea de tenerlo ahí. Si dios se apiadaba de él, compartiría la mesa a lo mucho con Maes y tal vez ese joven Yao.

Roy caminaba lo más veloz que podía. Giro levemente por uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose al comedor. Se había topado con Maes algunos minutos atrás y si este no se equivocaba, tal vez el príncipe Edward aun estuviera ahí, despidiéndose de sus gentes. Se detuvo en la enorme puerta blanca que protegía el salón y le pareció extraño que no se escuchara el bullicio de varias personas conversando dentro.

Levanto una de sus manos para tocar la puerta mas de detuvo en el acto. El era el rey de Amestris y más aun de ese castillo. No tenía porque tocar la puerta para entrar en cualquier habitación de ese lugar que le pertenecía.

La puerta se abrió con un leve empujón y entonces el paso que apenas y había dado, lo dejo una vez más detenido bajo el umbral de la puerta. Ahí solo había dos personas. El príncipe Edward y el príncipe Ling uno cerca de otro. Roy iba a decir algo, mas solo se quedo con los labios abiertos.

— No quiero estar presente el día de tu boda — escucho aquello de los labios del mayor de ellos. Los ojos oscuros dolidos ensañándose en los dorados del chico. Fue un breve momento pero pudo ver como los ojos de Edward se humedecían en resignación.

— Ling… yo entiendo — apenas y lo tartamudeo el rubio mordiéndose los labios rosados y sin poderlo soportar mas aparto sus ojos coloreando levemente sus mejillas de rosa.

— No, no entiendes — el agarre de los dedos sobre la mano del rubio se volvió mas intenso al igual que el tono del pelinegro — Si lo hicieras, me escogerías a mí y no a Mustang —

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en los labios del rey, jubiloso por aquello. El pequeño príncipe rubio lo había escogido a él por sobre todas las cosas. Al menos en eso aquel príncipe pelinegro no podía ocupar su lugar.

Pasaron varios segundos incómodos y decidió que era momento de interrumpir la despedida, mas volvió a quedarse en su sitio cuando vio aquello. El rubio, había sido jalado hacia el pelinegro. Justo de la misma manera en que él alguna vez había atraído hacia su cuerpo a Riza. Conocía el movimiento y conocía su fin. No tardo nada en presentarse el cuerpo inclinado del pelinegro, sobre el pequeño rubio y entonces, no supo más. Seguramente habían terminado besándose.

Dio vuelta a sus pasos y la puerta se cerro tras de él.

Ese Yao estaba en las mismas que él. Estaba enamorado del príncipe Edward. Con un poco de suerte y tal vez pudiera convencer al rubio de seguirse viendo. Algo que, no había logrado él con Riza y si así era, haría todo lo posible para que la rubia aceptara seguir con él. Después de todo, dudaba que la rubia viera con malos ojos el volver, si Edward hacia lo mismo con el pelinegro Yao.

† "•" †

Medio día ya, las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Se le había partido al corazón ver marcharse a toda su gente. Pero el dolor aumentó cuando el pelinegro, su mas querido amigo, en ninguna ocasión se volvió para mirarle desde que salio del comedor. Se había mordido la lengua varias veces y había hecho todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no correr a su lado para largarse.

No había sido cobarde nunca y esta no seria la primera vez para aquello.

Una mano calida se había posado sobre su hombro consolándole y se había encontrado con un rostro extraño. Un sirviente más que tal vez, se había conmovido al verlo reprimir las lágrimas y soltar algunos lastimosos quejidos, mas no hubo palabra alguna de aliento.

En completo silencio les siguió hacia las habitaciones del sastre y ahí había perdido las horas, entre hilos, sedas y rasitos. Se había hecho varios cambios de ropa y se había dejado hacer, bajo los mandatos del modisto que lanzaba ordenes a diestra y siniestra cambiándolo. Había que sacar toda la belleza del príncipe y acentuarla con las telas correctas.

Lo que seguía era el último ensayo en la Catedral Central y esta vez tendría que hacerlo solo, pues Ling no estaría ahí, tomando el lugar del rey.

Una carroza blanca lo esperaba a la entrada del castillo y fue en la misma transportado por las empedradas calles de central. Odió el hecho de que las ventanas estuvieran cubiertas a muerte por telas oscuras, impidiéndole admirar la belleza de la central, pero fue olvidado todo aquello cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ante sus ojos la sobria construcción de la catedral.

La hermosa cantera rosa brillaba clara, casi blanca con la luz solar y las hermosas contexturas a mano, que recorrían los muros de la misma, se detallaban con un nuevo relieve cada vez que pasaba sus ojos por los mismos lugares, de casualidad.

Su nariz fue asaltada entonces con la dulce fragancia de las orquídeas frescas, colgantes de los adornos que recién ponían, blancas y llamativas con sus enormes pétalos sencillos y las esponjillas añadiéndole color y cuerpo a los racimos de hermosos lazos de seda y oro.

Estar finalmente ensayando en la catedral, era sencillamente lo mas ideal y perfecto, a ensayar en los salones de ceremonias del castillo. Aunque al mismo tiempo, el estar en la catedral, le otorgaba un poco más de realismo y a la vez una excesiva carga emocional que el rubio, apenas y podía controlar.

Eso sin contar que el rey no estaba ahí, ya que si hubiese asistido, estaba seguro, habría repetido muchísimas veces mas los pasos para la ceremonia real.

Temblando levemente, repitió sus votos despacio para que las frases no se le olvidaran. El cardenal no estaba frente a él escuchando, pero el joven monaguillo lograba ponerlo mas nervioso, cuando se le escapaba una pequeña risilla cada vez que tartamudeaba las frases o terminaba diciendo algo sin sentido.

Ed se mordió la lengua, seguramente el rey lo odiaría, si en la ceremonia verdadera tartamudeaba aunque fuese un poco.

— Alteza, hemos concluido el ensayo —

Edward suspiro aliviado y con gentileza y dulzura correspondió a los saludos y las despedidas de la comitiva de la catedral y encamino en silencio una vez más su regreso al castillo. Y una vez ahí, se despidió de la servidumbre y con toda la autoridad que le había sido conferida, pidió que le dejasen solo.

Daría una caminata por los pasillos y las habitaciones del castillo. Algo para lo que, no necesitaba todo un ejército de sirvientes que le acompañan. Sabía de sobra que por ningún motivo, visitaría las oficinas reales o cualquier otra estancia donde el rey estuviera.

Ahora era él a quien no le daba la gana de ver al rey.

Los corredores eran largos y en la mayoría de estos las habitaciones se encontraban vacías. Polvo y muebles viejos se amontonaban en las esquinas, otros más estaban pulcramente limpios, aunque vacíos y otros mas como el último que había abierto, tan solo mostraban una laca blanca cubriendo las paredes.

Parecía como si el ala norte del fortín nunca hubiese sido utilizada.

En cambio el ala oeste era la más rica de todas. La mayoría de las habitaciones mostraba una decoración austera y digna del rey y sus vasallos. Un cuarto de armas, el salón de descanso y otra área recreativa. Mas al final del pasillo, un enorme salón de música se encontraba. Podía escuchar la gente armonizando sus voces, instrumentos musicales acompañándoles en una sincronía totalmente hermosa.

No entro al recinto y solo se entretuvo por algunos segundos escuchando un poco de aquella pieza armoniosa que las voces y los instrumentos de viento creaban.

Giro en un pequeño corredor, que lo llevo a otro desprovisto de puertas. El andar se le había hecho interminable hasta que al fin, una puerta enorme de madera vieja y descuidada, se dibujo a sus ojos. Como picaporte, una vieja cabeza de león ya desgastada e irreconocible se erguía. Edward empujo con fuerza, demasiada, mas de la que hubiese sido necesaria para abrir. Pero que le había parecido la correcta con las dimensiones de la puerta y lo que a sus ojos pesaba.

Trastabillo un poco, pero evito el caerse echando una de sus piernas al frente.

Una cegadora luz le pego de frente a los ojos y no pudo mas que cerrarlos por mero impulso. Fue abriéndolos poco a poco hasta adaptarse a la luz y entonces que noto de donde provenía toda la luz que lo había cegado. Unos vitrales inmensos, junto con las ventanas infinitas, proveían de resplandeciente sol la estancia completa. Evitando que, algún rincón quedara en oscuras sombras.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron extasiados al notar los innumerables estantes que aunque viejos, lograban sostener en sus maderos, numerosos y gruesos libros de multicolores pastas. Libros, cientos de ellos. Tardaría semanas en tan solo recorrer los estantes para leer en los lomos los títulos de los libros que contenían.

Definitivamente en aquel lugar, jamás se aburriría.

— ¡Hay no! — escucho de pronto y su cabeza se giro con rapidez hacia donde había escuchado la voz femenina preocupada. En unos estantes alejados a el a su izquierda, si no se equivocaba.

Escucho un crujido y luego, una tabla cayendo junto con numerosos golpes, seguidos de libros cayendo. Edward apuro el paso y se detuvo cuando un grueso volumen de estudios químicos se deslizo hasta la punta de sus oscuras botas.

— ¡Esto cada vez es peor! ¡Así nunca terminare con lo encomendado! —

Levanto los ojos de la obra y entonces vio los libros desperdigados y a la pobre muchacha que apenas y podía sostenerse en pie mientras cargaba una pila enorme de mas volúmenes con ojos llorosos. El rubio se agacho para recoger el texto y con el en la mano se acerco a la joven.

— Hola — saludo, siendo ignorado por algunos segundos por la muchacha de cabellos cortos y castaño crespo que aun seguía lamentándose. Por un breve momento lo vio y se apresuro a colocar en el suelo todos los libros que llevaba.

— ¡Ah! Hola y disculpa todo el desorden — la joven entonces se acomodo los armazones redondos de gruesos lentes que se resbalaban por el tabique nasal. Con un ligero sonrojo noto como el recién llegado dejaba de verla para mirar los libros tirados en el suelo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — pregunto, mas no espero respuesta, pues inmediatamente se había arrodillado para acomodar las obras en largas finas que subían del suelo.

— Si no te causa mucha molestia — se obligo a decir la castaña arrodillándose también al suelo, levantando textos como el rubio.

Después de algunos minutos, varias filas de libros y palmadas suaves sobre las ropas para retirarles el polvo, los dos jóvenes habían terminado. Sentados sobre una pileta de libros hablaban de nada y un poco a la vez, hasta que el joven de dorada mirada volvió a levantarse admirando el inmenso cuarto.

— Es inmensa esta biblioteca —

— Si que lo es, aunque por ahora es engañosa — soltó Shezka suspirando aun sentada en su torre de libros.

— ¿Engañosa?— pregunto Edward, notando por primera vez el atuendo de la joven. Era el traje azul clásico de la milicia de Amestris, aunque el femenino y la chica no llevaba estrella alguna o franja sobre el mismo. Tal vez y se tratara de alguna empleada de oficina del ejercito.

— Sí, tan solo las primeras filas de estantes están llenas de libros, las demás esta vacías o llenas de polvo. Durante la guerra, todo el acerbo cultural del castillo, de esta biblioteca para ser más exacto, fue saqueado o reducido a cenizas —

— Es una verdadera lastima — reconoció Ed dolido, importantes conocimientos perdidos para siempre.

— Aunque ahora yo me encargare de volverla a revivir, es la encomienda que se me ha mandado — señalo orgullosa la castaña — Puedo viajar por toda Amestris y las demás ciudades lejanas para traer los mas interesantes libros y llenar la biblioteca —

— Y todos los primeros estantes aquí llenos, es el esfuerzo de dos semanas de intensas búsquedas —

— Increíble — señalo Edward, por lo menos había mil libros ya en aquella biblioteca. Shezka suspiro decepcionada una vez más y el rubio lo noto enseguida.

— ¿Qué sucede Shezka? —

— Casi nada, los libros llegan más y más cada día, pero, los viejos libreros al parecer no están dispuestos a tenerlos sobre ellos. ¡Se rompen! Su madera es vieja y necesita reparaciones —

— ¡Eso puede arreglarse! —

— Lo sé, pero queda tan poco tiempo y con los preparativos de la boda real, no hay un solo ayudante que pueda venir y reparar las maderas. ¡Fallare a esta encomienda sin remedio alguno! —

— ¡Oh vamos claro que no fallaras! — trato de calmarla Edward, dándole ánimos.

— ¡Claro que fallare! ¡No hay forma de repararlos rápidamente! — volvió a soltar la chica, abriendo su boca y que de la misma un fantasmilla de su persona saliera.

— ¡Claro que la hay! — soltó el rubio decidido acercándose al estante, con una de sus manos toco la superficie y con sus ojos dorados, calculo todo el daño y la reparación necesaria que se utilizaría.

Por el método tradicional harían falta maderos nuevos y clavos, muchos de ellos.

Pero por su método…

Sus rosados labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona de autosuficiencia, por su método solo bastaba…

Un aplauso

— ¿De que forma Edward? — pregunto Shezka levantándose y dirigiéndose al rubio consternada. Lo vio levantar ambas manos y posicionarlas a la altura de sus pequeños hombros cubiertos con la capa roja.

— ¡De esta! — termino aplaudiendo para luego posar ambas palmas sobre los maderos. El fulgor blanco de incontables rayos plateados recorrieron la madera y reverberaron cada fibra transformando cada pequeña hebra.

— ¡Alquimia! — dijo la castaña reconociendo aquello, con ojos brillantes, poco le falto para saltar de gusto y abalanzarse sobre el rubio en un cariñoso abrazo — ¡Eres alquimista! —

— Ajá —

El rubio nunca se había jactado de sus habilidades, mas concentrado estaba en inspeccionar que la reparación fuese exitosa, que en los elogios que la castaña podría brindarle. La madera brillaba como nueva y lacada. Se inclino a tomar varios libros y después de llenar el estante y que este resistiera el peso, fue entonces que quedo satisfecho con su trabajo.

— ¡Estoy salvada! Con esto se podrá terminar a tiempo—

— Muchas gracias Edward — musito la castaña, mirando con verdadero agradecimiento al rubio.

— ¡De nada! — soltó Ed, con un ligero rosa en las mejillas. Y curioso noto como la joven se acomodaba las gafas y después tronaba cada uno de sus dedos y arremangaba las mangas del saco azul militar.

— Bien, entonces tú reparas los estantes y yo selecciono y acomodo cada libro y enciclopedia —

— ¡Dalo por hecho! — soltó Ed, preparándose también para trabajar en ello.

Finalmente había encontrado algo de provecho para gastar su tiempo y de paso, olvidarse en aquella biblioteca del inminente destino incierto que le esperaba en el castillo.

Y era mejor así.

¡Mucho mejor!

† "•" †

TBC…

N de la A: Bien no me excusare! Aunque tengo varias excusas bajo la manga no las usare, son algo tontas. En fin, aqui el segundo capitulo y me despido. En dos o tres dias mas subire el que sigue, necesito hacerlo rapido para ponerme al corriente con el otro xD Saludos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**3- Romanza **

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra el príncipe? —

Por un momento Maes pensó que había escuchado de más, pero no era así. Roy apenas y miraba los papeles que debía de firmar y sus anchos hombros estaban tensos esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado.

¡Era la primera vez que el rey se preocupaba por el paradero del príncipe!

— No pensé que te interesaba, pero bien—

Maes se tomo su segundos para recordar lo que los sirvientes le había comentado y se apresuro a repetirlo cuando las oscuras orbes azuladas del pelinegro lo miraron fijamente dejando a un lado la pluma fuente que hasta momentos atrás llevara sujeta entre sus dedos.

— Todos los días desayuna y después si no hay otra cosa estipulada para él, se dirige de inmediato a la biblioteca. Pasa ahí todo el día y es hasta que cae la noche cuando regresa a sus habitaciones a descansar —

El pelinegro asintió y volvió a tomar la pluma centrándose en los papeles nuevamente. Al parecer el rubio había pasado de encerrarse en su habitación, a encerrarse en la biblioteca. Era curioso pero, estaba seguro que la misma estaba aun en reparaciones o más bien, en reagrupamiento y búsqueda.

O al menos esa era la orden directa que le había dado a la castaña Shezka.

Pero si Edward ya pasaba sus días ahí, significaba que la misma ya estaba terminada. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a plasmar su sello sobre las hojas de edictos. No se había equivocado al asignarle aquella misión a la castaña. Era toda una suerte que al menos la biblioteca

estuviese ya lista y en tan poco tiempo. Aunque era extraño que no se le hubiese avisado de ello.

Se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia. En un completo silencio el rey continuo su trabajo, sellando y leyendo por varios minutos una a una las hojas que el general Maes le pasaba. Después de algunas horas de esa, aun temprana mañana, unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio y la jornada laboral del monarca. Dio la orden para que entraran y uno de los silenciosos sirvientes ingreso con paso vacilante a la estancia. Después de la reverencia correspondiente y sin mirar a los ojos al monarca, tosió levemente limpiando su garganta para decir con voz fuerte.

— El rey Hohenheim de la Luzha llegado con la comitiva de los aliados — Por algunos breves

instantes los ojos dorados y oscuros, de tanto el militar como el rey se encontraron.

Finalmente con aquello, la boda podría realizarse inmediatamente.

† "•" †

Ed bostezó cansado aun tirado en el pasto en los jardines del castillo. Durante toda la mañana había utilizado su alquimia para reparar infinidad de cosas descompuestas. No había sido aquella la forma ideal de pasar el día, pero una vez que Shezka lo había convencido de olvidarse por unas horas de la biblioteca.

Uno a uno, cada aparato con fallas o inservible había terminado en sus manos.

Y lo último había sido el restaurar la vieja cerca de los rosales a un costado suyo.

Para aquellos momentos se le antojaba tomar una siesta reparadora, ahí justo en los jardines. No había nadie a su alrededor, mas que la castaña, que además por cierto, extrañamente se había perdido de su vista desde algunos minutos atrás.

Perezosamente se estiro en el pasto para luego doblar sus brazos utilizándolos como almohadas. Era una suerte que el día estuviera medio nublado y fresco. Pues no pensaba seguir la idea de quitarse su vieja y sucia capa roja que siempre portaba.

— Hum… huele rico — murmuró con los ojos cerrados, negándose a abrirlos — Algo dulce —

— Si, bollos rellenos de crema de vainilla — murmuró Shezka que se encontraba ya sentada a un lado suyo y sobre su regazo se encontraba una canasta pequeña, adornada con un mantelito de cuadros rojos y blancos que apenas cubría los numerosos panecillos calientes y humeantes — Pensé que tal vez, tendrías hambre —

¡Oh y si que lo había adivinado!

De un solo movimiento rápido el chico quedo sentado en el césped y sin pedir permiso siquiera tomo dos panecillos, uno en cada mano y empezó a devorarlos con premura. Casi no masticaba y por su glotonería en poco tiempo la canastilla quedaría más que vacía.

Shezka sonrió complacida notando el buen apetito del rubio.

— Gra… fias…— soltó masticando ruidosamente en cada bocado y con la boca abierta, olvidándose de las reglas de etiqueta que de memoria se sabía.

— De nada — murmuro la castaña, con una gotita de sudor bajando por su mejilla. Verlo comer de aquella manera no era en si nada agradable.

Dejó al rubio atragantándose con los panecillos y giró su rostro cuando las pisadas y murmullos empezaron a acercarse a donde se encontraban. Pudo ver el oscuro traje de la policía y otros de la milicia acomodándose en sitios específicos a lo largo del atalaya y por la rapidez y la hermeticidad en que lo hacían, dedujo entonces que alguien realmente importante había llegado al castillo.

Tal vez algún miembro mas de la realeza, en una visita al rey Mustang.

Pero fue otra cosa la que ahora llamaba su atención, todo un sequito de sirvientes reales empezaba a dispersarse en distintas direcciones, aun y cuando habían llegado juntos. Al parecer buscaban algo o a alguien, no le dio mucha importancia. Tareas como aquellas nunca le eran encomendadas, a menos claro que el mismo rey se lo pidiese.

Volvió su vista a su regazo y antes de que el rubio arrasara con el último panecillo, lo tomo ella y le dio una suave mordida.

¡Deliciosos!

Con razón el chico no había podido evitar el devorarlos tan rápido. Estaba tan concentrada disfrutando de su panecillo que no noto cuando uno de los sirvientes dio con ellos y con paso apresurado se encamino a su lado. Extrañada observo como el recién llegado hacía una reverencia y le fue imposible el notar como se fruncía el ceño molesto al rubio.

— Majestad le hemos estado buscando — murmuró enérgico y a la vez aliviado el paje, dirigiéndose exclusivamente al rubio — Su padre el _rey _Hohenheim de la Luzha llegado y su alteza el rey Mustang requiere de su presencia en la Sala del Trono —

— ¿Qué? — Grito Shezka, siendo mirada severamente por el paje — ¿Eres el príncipe Edward Elric? —

— Si —

— Pero, pero… ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? — La castaña noto como la mirada del sirviente se volvía mas hosca al dirigirse a su majestad de aquella forma tan cercana — Quiero decir ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijo majestad? —

— Gracias por tu servicio. En un momento me reuniré con él, puedes retirarte —

El ciervo asintió a las palabras del príncipe y solo después de añadir una reverencia, se alejo lentamente con su característico andar silencioso. Edward lo observo alejarse y hasta que hubo desaparecido de su vista, volvió el rostro hacia la joven que lo miraba con más de mil preguntas en su cara. Suspiro sereno y humedeció sus labios.

— Tu eres la única persona que honestamente me ha brindado su compañía — soltó mirando a la joven fijamente, Shezka se quedo completamente muda al escuchar aquello.

— Todas las demás personas aquí en el castillo, simplemente estaban conmigo por mi titulo y aunque en ocasiones no estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que decía, para ellos era lo correcto pues era el príncipe quien lo decía y nada más —

— Yo ni siquiera sabia que…— Shezka no podía decir que no sabía que el príncipe Edward estaba en el castillo, pero nunca antes había reparado en intentar conocerlo.

Había estado tan enfrascada con la encomienda del rey sobre la reapertura de la biblioteca que jamás tuvo el tiempo y cuando finalmente fue así, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que el mismo príncipe era quien la acompañaba

— Bueno yo no — trato de excusarse la castaña.

Nunca tampoco había necesitado saber quien era el rubio que la ayudaba tan solícitamente, extasiado con cada libro nuevo que acomodaba y revelándole en secreto que moría por abrirlo y sentarse a leer, más que si llegaba a hacerlo, jamás terminaría de ayudarle como le había asegurado lo haría.

Y ella se había vuelto su amiga y ambos trabajaban para restaurar aquella biblioteca, esa biblioteca que estaba siendo regenerada, como regalo de bodas para ese príncipe que ni siquiera lo sabia.

Era el regalo de bodas para el príncipe Edward, por parte del rey Mustang…

Pero a ella no le confería el decírselo.

— Es tan agradable estar contigo, no necesitabas saber quien era y me brindaste tu amistad — El príncipe seguía hablándole y fue hasta después de un momento la chica pudo comprender a que se refería. Sonrió enternecida con las palabras del rubio — Eres la primera amiga y conocida cercana que tengo y deseo que eso no vaya a cambiar —

— Pero majestad — trato de replicar la joven

— Olvídate de ello — siseo el rubio, tomándola de una de las manos menudas.

— Príncipe yo creo que… —

— Edward — el rubio la corrigió y Shezka parpadeo al escuchar el nombre.

— Edward, Ed incluso puedes decirme Eddie — murmuro el joven sonriendo — Llámame como desees decirme, pero no me trates con excesivo respeto —

— Pero es que usted es… — un ligero sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de Shezka, ya se imaginaba como la iban a mirar con envidia o reprobación los demás allegados a la corona.

El solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos, generalmente ella era invisible para todos.

— Soy tu amigo y solo eso — termino firme el rubio estrechando un poco mas fuerte la mano de la joven acrecentando su sonrisa.

— De acuerdo… — acepto la chica y le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras agitaba entre sus dedos la mano del rubio — Ed —

— Bien y ahora debo volver — musito el joven, no muy de acuerdo con la idea. Se levanto suavemente y agito de su capa las hojitas y hierba que se le habían adherido. Shezka lo miro levemente y al igual que él se levanto alisándose la falda azul de gruesa tela. Aun sonriendo le se acerco a y solicita como ninguna añadió con dulces palabras.

— Puedo acompañarte si gustas —

† "•" †

Roy paseo la vista por lo largo de la catedral. A pesar de que la misma fuese inmensa, había sido necesario sacar las bancas de ella. El número de personas reunidas ahí para ver la unión real era realmente, ridículo. Aunque los primero círculos solo podía contemplarse los rostros de los aristócratas de todo Amestris y los reyes de las demás naciones, detrás de estos la servidumbre e incluso el pueblo expectante esperaba.

El simplemente no podía estar más reacio y tranquilo.

Como lo había pedido, ese día vestía su infranqueable ropaje de Fluher, rechazando por sobre todas las cosas, las telas de seda y terciopelo que debía utilizar siendo rey. La gruesa y tosca tela azul militar le asentaba mejor. Era verdad que era todo un rey, pero había sido la misma milicia la que lo había subido al trono y no la sangre real que, no corría por sus venas.

Era un hombre del pueblo y elegido por este como su rey y como tal, para aquella unión se representaba.

Con el sable militar desenfundado y clavado en el suelo, se sostenía con los brazos firmes apoyándose en el mango. Respiro profundo, logrando que con ello, las numerosas condecoraciones fijas a su pecho se movieran y correspondió la condescendiente sonrisa que el cardenal le mostraba y movió ligeramente la cabeza como saludo para cualquiera que posara sus ojos en su persona, cuando por cortesía dejaban de observar hacia la entrada de la capilla donde todos esperaban que el príncipe Edward apareciera.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos levemente. Se estaba empezando a desesperar por que todo aquello no terminaba pronto. Su gorra se movió levemente y con un movimiento rápido volvió a colocarla en su posición correcta.

Giro los ojos de inmediato cuando las trompetas reales anunciaron la llegada de la carroza que traía del castillo a Edward. Un pajecillo se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la carroza y el primero en salir fue el _rey_ Hohenheim de la Luz orgulloso, que se giro para ayudar a descender a su hijo.

Cuando el pie del príncipe se poso sobre el suelo de la iglesia, una modesta orquesta comenzó a tocar entonces la marcha nupcial. Las exclamaciones de fascinación no se esperaron a escucharse cuando el príncipe quedo a la vista de todos. El sastre se había esmerado en su trabajo, el príncipe lucia radiante vestido de negro, cubierto con una interminable capa blanca.

Bajo una lluvia de pétalos blancos y de la mano de su padre avanzo por la alfombra moviendo graciosamente su capa que brillaba con refulgencia plateada y ondeando al aire su hermoso cabello rubio sujeto en una larga trenza entrelazada con listones blancos y plateados de seda fina.

Una preciosa tiara se amoldaba perfectamente sobre sus cabellos, perdiéndose en ocasiones con cada paso tranquilo que avanzaba. Los largos mechones rubios ocultaban por breves segundos, las numerosas y perfectas perlas que finamente entretejidas, se amoldaban al tocado. Los exquisitos diamantes deliciosamente cortados destellaban acomodados en la tiara como por descuido y un toque de color verde añadía a la joya un aire fresco con las hojas de guirnaldas que la decoraban selectamente.

Era la corona perfecta para el consorte de Amestris.

Llegando hasta el monarca, el príncipe se despido de su padre y tranquilo quedo frente a sus ojos. Se miraron por breves segundos y el contacto se rompió con la misma rapidez. El príncipe con los labios rosados apenas curvados en una sonrisa, agradeció el gesto del rey, que le había sujetado una de las manos delicadas, para llevarlas a sus labios besando sus nudillos.

Así, justamente lo había practicado con Ling, al pie de la letra seguían el protocolo real de aquella boda.

Cuando la sala hubo estado en completo silencio, dio inicio la ceremonia. Edward no presto atención a lo que el cardenal decía, sus ojos recorrieron discretamente al rey Mustang por algunos minutos y después, desvió su mirada hacia donde su padre había marchado.

Infinidad de conocidos y amigos estaban ahí presentes, dándole ánimos para aquella boda.

Deseándole la infinita felicidad que se merecía.

Su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas, pero de inmediato se ensombreció con tristeza. Todos estaban ahí, menos uno. Edward cerró los ojos un momento dolido. Ling había cumplido con su promesa. No había llegado días atrás, ni lo siguientes al arribo de su padre. Ni se había parecido para presenciar aquella boda.

Nunca había sido su intención el lastimarlo rechazando su proposición y le dolía haberlo perdido.

Roy noto el cambio del príncipe y aquello lo molesto. Estaba próxima la culminación de la ceremonia y el rubio ni enterado estaba. Aprovechando la cercanía, el pelinegro le sujeto de una mano, apretándola con brusquedad, logrando con ello, sacar al pequeño príncipe de sus meditaciones. Ed le miro expectante y después de notar como el rey viraba sus ojos al cardenal, el rubio lo hizo también.

Termino con una larga frase, antes de sonreírles a los dos contrayentes. La ceremonia había terminado y solo faltaba una cosa.

Edward sabía que era lo que seguía, pero estaba seguro que el rey no lo besaría. Tal vez y por condescendencia denostaría un breve beso sobre su mejilla como mucho. Así que no hizo más que alzar el mentón y girar un poco la cabeza dejando accesible su mejilla.

Pero en cambio el rey le tomo por la barbilla con sus dedos enguantados y girándole delicadamente el rostro hasta dejarlo frente a él, le beso en los labios cerrados, humedeciéndolos cuando intento profundizar el beso. El contacto terminó poco después y solo pudo observar al pelinegro perplejo, mientras las ovaciones y las felicitaciones llenaron el recinto, para la pareja real.

† "•" †

Los jardines lucían hermosamente abarrotados de personas. Los manteles blancos reflejaban las luces amarillas de las antorchas y la calida atmósfera de alegría, lograba nublar los sentidos de cualquiera que paseara por ahí. Era la celebración perfecta para una boda tan fría.

O al menos así le parecía a Edward.

Sentado a la mitad de la mesa principal y aun lado de su rey, tan solo se dedicaba a contemplar su plato lleno y copa media de vino, mientras intercambiaba algunas frases dirigidas hacia él. Había logrado estar lo mas animado posible durante la velada, para no preocupar a su padre o conocidos. Pero en verdad que todo aquello, ya estaba logrando llevarlo a su limite.

El rey en cambio, se notaba alegre y vivaracho. Disfrutando todo lo que podía la celebración.

Estaba apunto de excusarse para retirarse a sus habitaciones, cuando sintió que el rey había pasado uno de sus brazos por sus delicados hombros atrayéndolo hacia él. Se quedo quieto contra el pecho del hombre, sintiendo el calor que despedía bajo la gruesa tela de su uniforme militar.

— Aun es muy pronto para retirarse… Edward— murmuró el monarca cerca del oído del rubio, haciéndole cosquillas con su calido aliento.

Ed escondió su rostro en el pecho del hombre sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Con su mano libre, el militar jugaba ahora con la piel de su cuello y mejillas, trazando pequeños círculos con las puntas de sus dedos.

Era extraño, mas no por ello poco reconfortante y a decir verdad, disfrutó enormemente de aquellos delicados mimos que el rey le hacia.

— Quiero darte mis regalos de bodas — murmuró otra vez y más cerca de su oído, rozándolo con la tersa piel de sus labios —Espero y sean de tu agrado — el rey hizo un pequeño ademán y uno de sus súbditos inmediatamente acato la orden de su señor.

El bullicio que hasta segundos antes se oyera, de improviso se silenció. Al centro de los jardines, el número de antorchas había aumentado drásticamente e iluminaban como si el mismo sol les alumbrase. Una orquesta completa había formado filas y frente a la misma un grupo de coristas empezaba a vocaliza a capela las primeras notas de cantos armoniosos, seguido poco después por la orquesta.

Edward lo reconoció enseguida, era el mismo grupo que había escuchado armonizando en su primera excursión por el castillo.

—Se bien que gustas de los cantos e hice que se compusiera una bella romanza para ti— comento el pelinegro, revelando su secreto mientras depositaba un sutil beso en los cabellos rubios del chico por encima de la tiara bella— Lamentablemente, descubriste otro de mis regalos antes de tiempo.

El chico se sacudió mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos las ropas del pelinegro, se humedeció los labios rosados resecos al mismo tiempo dirigía su mirada dorada por primera vez a las azuladas oscuras profundas del rey.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó entre intrigado y tímido.

El monarca sonrió mostrándole un de sus mas seductoras sonrisas, volviéndolo a apresar mas cerca de su cuerpo, casi subiendo al pequeño rubio sobre él. Notaba las miradas de los invitados fijas en ellos, mas no le importaban.

Después de todo, Edward era ya finalmente su consorte y príncipe por derecho.

— ¿Fue de tu agrado también la biblioteca? — Edward parpadeó incrédulo.

¡La biblioteca también!

Fue entonces que recordó una de sus tantas pláticas con Shezka. El rey le había encomendado la tarea de restaurar la biblioteca pero jamás le había preguntado para que, en un principio había creído que únicamente se debía para recuperar el acervo cultural que habían perdido con la guerra, pero el verdadero motivo había sido otro.

Era una sorpresa para el rubio, al igual que la orquesta que aun tocaba y el coro que cantaba para él.

Todo lo había preparado el rey para el agrado de su príncipe.

Realmente el rey si lo tomaba en cuenta y pensaba en él, muy al contrario de lo que creía. Aunque con sus anteriores actitudes, nunca lo hubiera podido creer posible, aun y cuando frente a sus ojos todo aquello ocurriera.

Pero lo había dicho claramente, todo había sido idea de él.

Se sonrojo un poco mas y aferrándose al pelinegro, escondió de lleno su rostro contra el pecho de este cubriéndose de la mirada inquisidora del mismo. Tal vez y el rey de ahora y en delante deseaba hacer mas llevadera la vida en común que llevarían.

Y si era así, entonces todo seria más sencillo y también un poco más feliz.

— Yo no tengo nada que…— se encontró murmurando el chico, mas un dedo frío y largo sobre sus labios impidió el que siguiera hablando. Roy lo alejo de su pecho y encorvo el cuerpo hasta estar a la altura del chico. Coloco su frente sobre la del rubio y sus narices se tocaron suavemente.

— Claro que me darás un regalo de bodas también — murmuró lento, haciendo que su calido aliento golpeara las mejillas sonrojadas del chico. Su pulgar recorrió los rosados labios de Edward y los abrió levemente humedeciendo la piel de su dedo con la tibia saliva del rubio.

— Y esta misma noche, lo recibiré —

† "•" †

La fiesta estaba casi por concluir y era momento de que se retirara a descansar a las habitaciones que ahora compartiría con su rey. Un numeroso grupo de doncellas lo acompañaban para ayudarlo a prepararlo para su noche de bodas. Aun sonrojado y cohibido las seguía o más bien lo arrastraban por los corredores.

El rey lo alcanzaría a poco tiempo después y debían prepararlo cuanto antes.

Mas Ed se detuvo, ocasionando la molestia de las jóvenes, cuando sus ojos dorados reconocieron a la persona que oculta entre las sombras le esperaba. Camino despacio y fue rápido el cambio en su rostro, una sincera sonrisa se dibujo cuando el joven salio a la luz, regresándole al rubio la sonrisilla que este le regalaba.

Corrió a él con fuerza y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo yendo a su encuentro.

— Ling — gritó Edward emocionado abrazando fuertemente al joven. El pelinegro de larga coleta regreso el saludo con el mismo ánimo que el rubio. Momentos después se separaron y Yao no pudo evitar sentirse miserable al notar los ojos húmedos del príncipe.

— ¡Viniste! —

— Si — acepto el chico y seco con uno de sus dedos una lagrimilla que se había escapado de los ojos Edward

— No podía perderme la boda de mi mejor amigo —

Edward rió, soltando otras lagrimas, mientras volvía a abrazar fuertemente al pelinegro. Ling lo abrazo con fuerza, negándose a soltarlo aunque se lo pidieran. En ese momento quería creer que el rubio, estaba únicamente para él.

— Ling — musitó el rubio e intento alejarse mas el pelinegro se lo impido.

— No me digas nada mas Edward — soltó apresándolo mas entre sus brazos — Sabia que no te irías conmigo cuando te lo propuse —

— Yo lo sabía Ed — confeso el pelinegro, aspirando el dulce perfume de los cabellos del rubio

— Pero me negaba a creerlo —

— Tú lo amabas ya aun sin conocerlo ¿Te acuerdas? Solo hablabas del rey Mustang después de que se anuncio tu compromiso —

— No, yo no… — lo negó de inmediato en los brazos de Ling

— Tal vez no lo quieres aceptar, pero lo amas — insistió Ling — Por eso me rechazaste, no por el convenio, ni por una guerra inminente. Sino porque querías intentar amarlo y que él te amara Edward—

Edward se quedó en silencio ahogando un suspiro entre sus labios fuertemente cerrados.

¿Cómo era que Ling se había dado cuenta de algo que, ni el mismo se podía creer del todo?

— Espero que seas muy feliz Ed — despacio lo alejo de él y lo miro directo a los ojos con cariño, el rubio no pudo reprimir las lagrimas y volvió a echarse contra el pecho del pelinegro

— Y que ese hombre, sepa amarte como lo mereces—

¡…l también esperaba que Roy le pudiese hacer tan feliz!

— Y si en algún momento llegas a necesitarme, sepas que estaré ahí, para ti, desde hoy y para siempre —

† "•" †

† "•" †

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**4- Lastima Me Das**

Había tomado con demasiada fuerza su copa de oro, apurando el líquido carmesí que contenía. El vino dulce le llenó la boca, mas no menguó la extraña sensación de irritabilidad que de pronto sentía. Sus ojos lo enfocaron desde que había salido por el pasillo que tan solo minutos atrás el príncipe Edward había tomado.

Ataviado en ropajes oscuros un pelinegro con andar altivo, se abrió paso entre los invitados que aun baliaban y discreto tomo asiento a un lado del rey Hohenheim de la Luz. Con un elegante ademán saludó al rey y algunas damas que lo acompañaban, mas no hizo reverencia alguna para el Rey Mustang que de reojo le observaba.

Su copa fue llenada con premura y torpemente por uno de los pajes, el carmesí vino brillo más rojizo a la luz de las antorchas y en un mudo brindis, el príncipe Yao lo bebió en silencio.

- Príncipe Ling Yao, es una verdadera sorpresa tenerte por aquí - soltó el rey de Rizenbul masajeando su barba rubia y áspera, mirándolo de reojo.

- Lo es majestad, se que después de haber acompañado al príncipe Edward hasta este, el reino de Amestris, le comuniqué que no asistiría a su real enlace y en cambio mandaría algún representante en mi nombre - continuó Ling tranquilo, aunque algo incomodo por los reproches del rey.

- Y justamente fue la atenta señorita que mandaste quien presenció el enlace en tu nombre- le comunicó el monarca rubio, cerrando por un breve momento sus ojos y solo después de unos segundos de silencio adecuado, continuó - Pero has llegado después -

- A si es señor, aunque tenía mis motivos para no asistir- Ling sonrió con altanería, hacia el pelinegro regente de Amestris y achico los ojos burlonamente añadiendo una ultima frase. - No iba a dejar solo a Edward -

Roy lo observaba con irritación mientras apoyaba sus manos desnudas, en los antebrazos de la silla fina, intentando con ello apaciguar aunque fuese un poco su enojo. El soberbio soberano se sacudió el mismo haciendo gala de todo su control, tomando una vez mas su copa de oro, para llevar un sorbo de vino que solo humedeció sus labios.

Las palabras del Yao eran fuertes e intencionadas hacia su persona, pero no caería en tan infantiles provocaciones. Hohenheim de la Luz notó la tensión palpable entre ambos pelinegros y golpeó con el pulgar su barba escogiendo las palabras correctas y solo después de meditarlas bien fue que hablo.

- Acompañaste a mi hijo a este reino y como su acompañante acólito debiste quedarte a su lado ¿No pensaste acaso, lo solo que se habrá sentido cuando te marchaste? ¡No tenía a nadie conocido en este lugar! - El rey se detuvo alejando sus ojos del príncipe y los dirigió entonces al rey de Amestris

- Aunque su soberano haya estado a su lado, era tu obligación acompañarlo. No solo como su amigo, sino como representante también de nuestra gente. Fue una completa falta de respeto para Amestris y las naciones - terminó el monarca rubio, acomodando sus gafas en el tabique nasal del que se habían resbalado.

Ling lo miro de mala gana brevemente para luego dejar su rostro completamente sereno. ¡Por supuesto que había pensado en que tan solo se sentiría Edward en Amestris! Pero el mismo Edward lo había, rechazado sin pensarlo siquiera y en aquellos momentos no había podido pensar mas que en su orgullo herido y en lo mal agradecido que era el rubio.

Había preferido a ese engreído monarca que ni siquiera conocía, botándolo a él que lo conocía mucho mejor que nadie. Auque después, mucho después se lo había pensado mejor y había decidido venir. Después de todo Edward era su mejor amigo, por sobre todas las cosas.

- Lo siento realmente si ofendí a su reino - Ling observaba a los ojos dorados del Rey de Rizenbul, más después, desvió su mirada hacia el rey de Amestris y la correspondió de la misma manera venenosa en que Roy le miraba - Majestad, pero es algo que de ahora y en delante no ocurrirá jamás -

Tensión y una fuerte rivalidad.

Esa era la mezcla en el ambiente que percibía Hohenheim y estaba seguro que, si no hubiese nadie mas aparte de ellos dos en los jardines, seguramente sin ninguna duda se matarían. Con la antipatía tan fuerte que se proferían ambos, dudaba que en un futuro, hubiese una buena relación entre Xing y Amestris.

- En cualquier momento en que el reino de Rizenbul me necesite - añadió provocando a Roy con toda la intención del mundo - O que el príncipe Edward me necesite, me tendrá ahí- y sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando este enrojeció de furia

- Esperemos que así sea - el replicó Roy interviniendo por primera vez en la platica, transformando su enfado a un sarcasmo agresivo y amenazante para Yao. Hohenheim de la Luz volteó hacia él con disimulo.

Tenia que intervenir para terminar aquella platica hostil de inmediato.

- ¿No le complace la fraternidad que puede encontrar en los aliados? Rey Mustang -

El rey se giró hacia el, sonriendo.

- Claro que sí, majestad-

El semblante del rey Mustang se mantuvo rígido al momento de levantarse del trono. Correspondiendo al gesto del monarca, los demás se levantaron también y con una elegante reverencia se despidieron de él como cortesía para con el rey.

- Y ahora si me disculpan, debo de retirarme - musito dirigiéndose al corredor que daba a las habitaciones. Más a mitad del trayecto se detuvo solo para girarse y enfrentar la mirada oscura del príncipe Ling.

- Mi esposo me espera - acotó arrogante y supo que había ganado cuando reconoció en el Yao su desagrado a la idea.

† "•" †

Edward despidió con un breve asentimiento de su cabeza a las mucamas solicitas que, se habían puesto a su disposición para ayudarle a prepararle para su noche de bodas. Una a una, abandono la recamara principal que ahora compartiría con el rey y en pocos minutos quedo en la habitación completamente solo.

Le habían ayudado a ducharse y con una amabilidad infinita le habían preparado las ropas y peinado sus cabellos aun húmedos. Su piel olía a limpia y fresca, perfumada con una dulce esencia de rocío de rosas.

Recordaba como Shezka se les había unido a las demás mujeres, pero en cuanto había sabido que iban a lavarlo, se había negado completamente roja a ayudarles. Edward era antes que nada su amigo y por nada del mundo quería verlo desnudo. Rió levemente, subiendo una de sus manos cubriendo su boca elegantemente mientras lo hacia.

Era una suerte que no tuviese aun ninguna dama de compañía o cortesanas molestas y obsesionadas con su deber hacia su príncipe, que tuviera que sacar a trompicones de su habitación para que lo dejasen solo. Estaba seguro que en un futuro y aunque no las quisiera empezaría a tenerlas, para ayudarle cuando estuviera en estado, escogidas por él mismo o por el propio rey. El rubio dejó de pensar en ello sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Frente al espejo enorme de cuerpo completo, su figura se reflejaba menuda y delicada. Solo cubierto por una bata fina y casi transparente de color blanca. Sus cabellos largos y sueltos, se ondulaban casi en las puntas y el oro de los hilos que se cruzaban por la fina tela de la bata, solo se asemejaban a aquellas hebras doradas de sus cabellos.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Tenía que controlarse y respirar un poco más despacio. Pues ahora al estar completamente solo en aquella habitación, empezaba a sentirse más que nervioso.

¿Le gustaría al rey su aspecto?

Y el rubio se sonrojó con fuerza de solo pensar en aquella pregunta. Las mujeres le habían asegurado que lo habían dejado irresistible para su rey y que el mismo se quedaría pasmado al verle cuando apenas y entrara a la habitación real que compartirían.

Edward contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, mientas caminaba por la amplia habitación alejándose del espejo y notó los numerosos jarrones adornados con orquídeas, azucenas y rosas. El aroma de las mismas llenaba la estancia y se percibía fino y agradable para su gusto.

Tan reconfortante.

Se detuvo entonces frente a la enorme cama, las sabanas limpias y blancas eran invitantes para que se recostara y las numerosas almohadas esponjosas, prometían un descanso reparador y delicioso. Si se quedaba dormido tumbado arriba de las mismas, estaba seguro que terminaría despertando, justo cuando el sol estuviese ya muy arriba en el cielo. Eso solo si alguien le despertaba.

Edward recorrió con sus dedos las sabanas, sonriendo gustoso por lo suaves que eran y mas que complacido con el delicioso aroma que de ellas se desprendía, al menor roce en las mismas.

Lavanda, sí, era exactamente aquello a lo que olían. Más detuvo sus movimientos cuando la puerta tras su espalda comenzaba a abrirse. Se mantuvo quieto y derecho mientras las pisadas fuertes del rey hacían eco en el silencio de la habitación y tragó saliva cuando el mismo de detuvo muy cerca tras su espalda.

- Date vuelta - Le ordenó con tono autoritario el pelinegro y el rubio no hizo mas que obedecerle.

El aspecto del rey lo impresionó, y es que se veía tan regio portando aun su traje militar, en algún momento se había desecho de la gorra militar que portaba durante su enlace y su cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, añadía un poco mas de madurez y soberbia a su rostro.

Edward desvió sus ojos cuando la mirada de ambos por un breve segundo se encontró. La mirada oscura lo estudió de pies a cabeza y un cosquilleo que nunca había sentido antes recorrió el cuerpo de Ed al encontrarse tan expuesto ante el rey. Sabía de sobra que la bata que usaba no era para nada decorosa.

No pudiéndolo evitar mas, se dio vuelta alejándose de la mirada del rey. Edward se estremeció cuando lo sintió eliminar la distancia que los separaba. La fragancia de madera y tierra seca del rey, opacó con facilidad el de las flores de la habitación y llenó los pulmones del rubio con la misma.

- Luces hermoso - le susurró en el oído y casi pudo sentir sus labios húmedos rozando levemente la piel del mismo.

Los fuertes brazos del monarca lo sujetaron echándolo contra su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en el cuello del príncipe y depósito un suave beso sobre la tersa piel, logrando que las piernas del menor temblaran y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentara intensamente.

El rubio suspiró para luego morderse el labio, cuando los dedos del militar delinearon por sobre la bata su figura y se dejo hacer cuando el simple nudo en su cintura, fue desecho con excesiva lentitud por el pelinegro. No terminó de quitársela, sino lo dejo así, con la bata colgando mientras se alejaba un poco de él y comenzaba a desvestirse a si mismo. Edward cerró los ojos escuchando las ropas crujir y deslizarse por el cuerpo maduro del hombre.

Los tintineos de las insignias sonaron ruidosamente, cuando el saco quedo tirado en el suelo y la camisa blanca lo acompaño en poco tiempo. Los labios de Roy volvieron a probar su tez tostada y se deleito con el exquisito sabor de la misma.

Edward suspiro y la frescura de la noche le lamió la piel, cuando la fina tela que aun cubría su cuerpo, empezó a deslizarse por sus apenas sugeridas cuervas. El pelinegro volvió a deslizar sus dedos por la piel ahora desnuda del rubio.

Era tan calida y deliciosa.

- Vayamos a la cama - le propuso con voz ronca, cargada de excitación.

El príncipe se recostó lentamente en la cama boca abajo. Apoyó en una de sus manos el rostro y cerró los ojos expectantes. Contuvo la respiración cuando el colchón a su lado se hundió y supo que el rey estaba muy cerca. Soltó un suspiro suave cuando la punta de los dedos fríos del hombre, recorrieron la tersa piel de sus caderas, bajando levemente por sus muslos y en medio camino de estos, tanteo la cuerva de sus glúteos toqueteándolos.

Tembló cuando el cuerpo mayor cubrió el suyo y enterró su cara entre las almohadas y sabanas cuando el pelinegro trazo con sus labios un camino de besos por su columna. La calida saliva humedeció la piel de su hombro derecho y no pudo más que aferrarse a las mantas enterrando dolorosamente sus dedos en ellas cuando le mordió la carne.

- Tranquilízate, ya veras que te gustará - susurró el rey, presionando los dedos de sus dos manos en las caderas del rubio alzándolas y solo quedó satisfecho cuando las rodillas del rubio se hundieron en el mullido colchón.

Rozó su pelvis aun cubierta con el pantalón, haciendo que lo sintiera, dolorosamente apretado contra la tela rugosa del mismo. El rubio apretó los dientes y clavó mas las uñas en las sabanas aferrándose. Escuchó el cierre bajando y después solo sintió la carne caliente del rey rozando su entrada.

Con la palma abierta se aferró a la cadera del rubio mientras que con la otra se sostenía del colchón inclinándose hacia él. Con un golpe de pelvis riguroso entró con violencia en el príncipe, arrancándole de los labios un chillido fuerte, desgarrándole la garganta.

Roy gimió con molestia también. El príncipe era estrecho, muy estrecho, calido y húmedo también. Además estaba deliciosamente mojado, con la sangre tibia que había empezado a manar de su, virginal entrada. Se movió despacio intentando extender un poco más aquella estrechez para que lo recibiera como era debido y jadeó de gozo sonoramente cuando el cuerpo del rubio lo acepto sin reservas dejándolo entrar más profundamente.

Edward se mecía sin resistencia alguna hacia delante y atrás, por los movimientos bruscos del rey. Tan brusco y desesperado le poseía, disfrutando de aquello solo él. El rubio cerró los ojos y las pequeñas lagrimillas humedecieron sus pestañas.

El rey lo alzo mas de las caderas, pegándolo más en su cuerpo. Un hilillo de saliva escurría de los labios abiertos del rubio y el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas evidenciaba el leve placer que le provocaban las embestidas del rey cuando por casualidad tocaba aquel punto exacto en su interior.

Se estremeció y arqueo la espalda cuando los dedos fríos el pelinegro le asieron el miembro goteante y duro y lo masajeaba excitándolo. Solo aguanto unas cuantas embestidas más antes de correrse en la mano del pelinegro y dejó caer su rostro en las sabanas mordiéndolas cuando sintió el caliente semen del rey llenándole las entrañas y escurriéndole pegajoso por los muslos.

Roy salió de él despacio, notando como más de su esencia salía del cuerpo del rubio que continuaba con las caderas alzadas. Lo vio temblar de las piernas y como si no pudiera contenerse más, dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente en el colchón. Su rostro se encontraba escondido entre las sabanas que aun sujetaba con fuerza entre sus dedos mientras jadeaba.

Sudoroso el rey se recostó a un lado suyo y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, escuchando los sollozos y susurros incomprensibles del príncipe.

† "•" †

Apretó los parpados negándose a abrir los ojos, como lejano escuchaba que alguien le hablaba. El trinar de los pájaros se oía como un casi sordo eco y únicamente era conciente del piqueteo en sus mejillas, ese mismo que ahora le impedía seguir durmiendo. Lanzó un manotazo y abrazó un poco más la almohada a la que sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- ¡Vamos Edward ya es hora de levantarse! - Escuchó como una voz amable le susurraba y suspiró.

No dejaría que continuara soñando. Medio dormido intento estirar su cuerpo y un gemido doloroso escapó de sus labios cuando una violenta pulsada recorrió entero su cuerpo empezando primero desde su parte baja. Shezka se alarmó e intentó calmarlo masajeando un poco su espalda.

- ¿Quieres que llame al medico real? - preguntó la chica preocupada, ayudándole a sentarse en la cama. Solicita le acomodó las almohadas tras la espalda y se sentó a un lado a la orilla de la cama.

- No es necesario, ya se me pasara - le aseguró Ed, cerrando aun uno de sus ojos por el leve pinchazo que aun sentía.

Miró a la joven y correspondió a la sonrisa que esta le regalaba y la fresca brisa que se colaba por el balcón de ventanas abiertas, llamo su atención. Las cortinas abiertas ondulaban libres y la luz que entraba, le hacia saber que ya hacia mucho tiempo atrás había amanecido. Pasó las manos por su rostro y alejó con sus dedos los flequillos rubios largos, dejando su rostro despejado.

- ¿Qué hora es? - demandó notando al bajar la vista a su cuerpo, que continuaba vestido con la bata que había pensado, ya no llevaba puesta desde la noche anterior.

- Casi va a ser hora de la comida - respondió la castaña como si nada, sacando de su falda una pelusilla que se le había pegado de sabe donde. Edward la miró sin creérselo.

¡Era demasiado tarde! Nunca antes había dormido hasta aquellas horas.

El rubio alarmado alejó las sabanas de su cuerpo e intento levantarse sin hacerse mucho daño. La joven se puso de pie también y lo siguió en su lento andar por la habitación, hasta que se encerró en el baño. Shezka suspiró y apoyo su espalda contra la puerta sellada cerrando los ojos en el acto.

- El rey no quiso que te levantáramos temprano y te dejó dormir hasta que quisieras - reveló la chica haciendo que todos los ruidos que el joven hacia dentro del baño se detuvieran un momento, para después solo escuchar el agua corriendo de la llave del lavabo.

- Aun así, tu padre ha preguntado por ti desde el desayuno y aunque el rey le ha comunicado de tu condición indispuesta, desea verte para comer ya que a mas tardar para el atardecer partirá a su reino devuelta -

Shezka se tapó la boca de inmediato, le había prometido al rey Mustang que nadie levantaría a Edward hasta que el solo se despertara. Pero ella conmovida por la mirada triste del padre el príncipe, no había podido resistirse a entrar a la habitación de Ed, comprobar si estaba dormido y si de pura casualidad su presencia lo despertaba, o lo obligaba a hacerlo. Le contaría cualquier cosa menos aquello.

La puerta se abrió y de no ser porque el chico había levantado sus brazos, la joven hubiese caído al suelo sin poder evitarlo siquiera. La castaña se disculpo y se hizo a un lado, notando los cabellos húmedos del rubio y como este se dirigía de inmediato al cambiador.

- Para estos momentos seguramente debe de estar terminando el recorrido que el rey les preparo por la ciudad y el castillo - le informó dándole la espalda mientas el chico se vestía lo mas rápido que podía

- Según supe, parece que se va a firmar un acuerdo de ayuda mutua entre los dos reinos -Ed parpadeó al escuchar aquello

¿Ayuda mutua o unilateral únicamente para Rizenbul?

El rubio sonrió de forma torcida. Sabía de sobra que antes de que su compromiso con el Rey Mustang fuese un hecho. Lin Yao le pretendía y su padre quería hacer un acuerdo entre sus dos naciones para avanzar al futuro.

No era secreto para nadie que, con el rey o reina que fuese, lo comprometería, siempre y cuando esto le trajera enormes beneficios a Rizenbul y justamente Amestris en comparación con Xing, era la mejor opción para su tierra y sus gentes.

Rizenbul comparada con las demás naciones, se había quedado estancada en la edad media. Lo único por lo que destacaba era por sus reconocidos alquimistas, siendo uno principal su propio rey y por la avanzada tecnología en prótesis ortopédicas que asemejaban casi un miembro de carne y hueso. Sus tan famosos automails.

Amestris en cambio era toda una cosmopolita. Donde las demás naciones ofrecían sus productos y mano de obra. Con un ejército infranqueable y con un capital inmenso que podría sostener a Rizenbul aun si este no tuviera en sus terrenos más que, tierra seca. Las maquinas de vapor y los autos estaban al último grito de la moda.

Edward terminó de sujetarse una vez más su capa roja. Bajo la misma el pantalón oscuro y sus botas negras resaltaban el chaleco de un oscuro grisáceo que lo cubría. Se ato una alta coleta con un listón oscuro también y listo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de sus aposentos.

Shezka lo siguió de cerca avanzando por los pasillos cuando salieron de la habitación y fue el murmullo de una amena plática lo que les hizo encontrar enseguida a la comitiva real y a sus guardias.

† "•" †

El sol rojizo de la tarde, pintaba de naranja las blancas paredes y murallas del castillo. La fuerte escolta militar rodeaba la zona y una flotilla más esperaba al último representante de las naciones para acompañarlo hasta la salida del reino de Amestris. El monarca del reino de Rizenbul y los demás se habían marchado varios minutos atrás con sus respectivas escoltas.

Tan solo faltaban ellos, se dijo Roy luchando por no ver de mala gana el último mitin de gente que, ahora empezaba a despedirse.

No sujetó a nadie de las manos y muy apenas aprobó las breves inclinaciones de cabeza que aquellos sirvientes le proferían. Edward a su lado, muy al contrario de él, regalaba incluso abrazos y sabía de memoria el nombre o los apodos cariñosos de cada uno de ellos.

A su parecer o los conocía muy bien o no salía del reino de aquel molesto xinganes que excesivamente lo irritaba. Un acceso de bilis le lleno la boca y no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de desagrado con aquella idea.

Fue entonces que aquellas gentes subieron a sus respectivas carrozas y se despidieron afectuosamente de ambos deseándoles infinita felicidad. No se conmovió por aquellas muestras de afecto y la incomodidad lo lleno cuando el rubio limpio una de sus mejillas, al bajarle una lágrima por la misma.

Una ronda de caballos montada por militares enfiló junto a las carrozas y solo quedaron entonces tres oficiales, entre ellos su más cercano General de Brigada, esperando la partida del último monarca.

Y llegó entonces hasta su lado, acompañado por una jovencita graciosa y menuda, que llevaba recogido su cabello en un cebollin. Los cascabeles en sus ropas excéntricas sonaron cuando se inclino hacia el príncipe y el rey. Mas el príncipe Ling no hizo inclinación alguna a ambos.

Se acercó hasta el príncipe Edward, mas no pudo llegar a tomarle de la mano como en un principio había deseado. El rey lo había acercado a él alejándolo del pelinegro y al mismo tiempo echándolo contra él. Lo sujetó posesivamente de la cintura, el rubio se enrojeció de golpe y dejo de respirar cuando sintió un tenue beso de los labios de Roy sobre su cabeza.

Ling afiló los ojos odiando la escena mas no dijo más. Tragándose toda la rabia que en esos momentos sentía, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante brindándole al rey y a su príncipe una ultima reverencia. Ran Fan lo miró expectante y de inmediato le imito. Edward meneo la cabeza elegante correspondiendo la reverencia de la mujer y del pelinegro y no borró en ningún momento la calida sonrisa que en sus labios aun se dibujaba.

- Vuelve a visitarme pronto Ling - le pidió mirándolo con verdadero cariño. Roy desvió la mirada hastiado. La bilis en su garganta volvió a presentarse e hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no arrastrar al rubio al castillo en un gesto descortés y rudo contra el príncipe de Xing.

- Lo haré con gusto su alteza - murmuró Ling con dulzura para luego mirar con sorna al monarca de Amestris. Roy lo siguió con la vista mientas se giraba y se acercaba a sus caballos.

De un salto lo montó e hizo una seña de despedida para el rubio y le dio la espalda siendo seguido por el general y varios tenientes más. Roy lo miró sobre el hombro achicando un poco más los ojos.

Aquel príncipe no seria más bienvenido en sus tierras.

Ya se encargaría mas delante de que los demás lo supieran.

- Volvamos adentro - demandó el rey, cuando aquellos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del castillo. Alejando al rubio de su lado, empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, siendo seguido torpemente por el príncipe segundos después. No espero que se pusiera a su lado ni que le diera alcance.

Sus pasos eran largos y rápidos, no dando tregua alguna para que el jovencito rubio le alcanzara. Llegó hasta los aposentos reales y se detuvo en medio de la habitación, esperando que el príncipe llegara hasta la misma. Con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas encendidas Edward se detuvo y cerro la puerta tras de él.

La ancha espalda del militar estaba frente a sus ojos y su respirar era tranquilo. El rubio bajo los ojos al suelo y trato de controlar los fuertes latidos que golpeaban con fuerza su pecho. Estaban solos otra vez, en la habitación que compartían.

Roy lo había tratado tan amable, atento y cariñoso durante toda la tarde.

Un sonrojo mas intenso coloreo sus mejillas. No había pensado que el rey se comportaría así después de casarse. Pero agradecía enormemente ese cambio. Era justo así como había imaginado que serian sus días después de su boda y esperaba aquea si fueran por el resto de su vida. Solo así podía, pensar en un futuro junto al monarca y a los hijos que con el tuviera.

Lo escucho reír divertido y levantó la vista hacia el pelinegro. Lo vio girarse hacia él y dirigirse a su encuentro. Tembló cuando le sujeto de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo intensamente a sus pupilas oscuras.

- Lo has hecho bien príncipe Edward - murmuró complacido, sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó extrañado el rubio achicando los ojos. Era una sensación extraña la que sentía en esos momentos. Una fatalidad mezclada con ironía y sin quererlo se estremeció dolorosamente.

- ¡Que has actuado según lo acordamos aquella tarde! No podía esperar menos de un chico tan inteligente - soltó el pelinegro mirándolo con vanidad y luego agregó con falso pesar - Aunque en verdad en algunas partes me pareciste exageradamente, sentimental -

- No te entiendo - murmuró aun sin comprender, alejando de si aquellos dedos su rostro. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Roy lo miró con una ceja alzada y le pareció estúpido que se negara a algo obvio.

- Vamos lo sabes bien - soltó molesto y volvió a acercarse a él. El cuerpo grande y amenazante del pelinegro le intimido - De esta farsa. Todos los días desde que ellos llegaron, hasta que se fueron, mentimos -

- Y lo hicimos realmente bien porque se lo creyeron - terminó el pelinegro volviéndole a tomar de la barbilla. Los ojos del rubio se humedecieron y abrió los labios intentando negar todo aquello.

El no había fingido nada, en lo absoluto.

Todo aquello que Roy llamaba farsa, en él tan solo brotaban como sentimientos y emociones de verdad. ¡Mentira! Para el rey así lo era, pues todos los tratos que le había brindado eran fingidos, si lo había tratado bien había sido solamente para quedar como un amoroso rey con su consorte. Pero nada de aquello había sido de verdad.

Tan solo lo había hecho para quedar bien ante los ojos de todos los que habían venido para presenciar su enlace.

¡Por meras apariencias!

Edward sollozó y cerró los ojos mientras un fuerte nudo se le hizo en la garganta. El rey estudio aquel gesto y sonrió cínicamente cuando comprendió a que se debía.

¡Oh pobre príncipe!

Al parecer se había hecho ilusiones equivocadas.

- No imagines cosas que no son, ni serán - le ordenó, mientras encajaba dolorosamente sus dedos en la tierna piel de su rostro. El rubio no notó aquello concentrado en un dolor mas profundo proveniente de su corazón destrozado.

- Acéptalo y se realista Edward - le pidió soltando su rostro liberándolo.

- Te lo dije - le recordó- ¡No te amo y tan solo me case contigo para cumplir con la alianza! -

Incapaz de soportar el seguir mirando su rostro harto observándole. El pequeño rubio, giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda. Era verdad, se había casado con él sin amarlo y tan solo para cumplir la alianza.

El rubio se quedo callado analizándolo todo bien. Se había casado con él tal y como lo estipulaba el edicto de las naciones y la noche anterior había reclamado sus derechos conyugales, centrándose en el un acto carnal sin sentimiento alguno que los dos habían compartido. Aunque claro estaba, que quien lo había disfrutado mas, había sido el pelinegro, ese mismo que ahora lo miraba con censura.

Sollozó una vez más y con un leve temblor en sus piernas, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para seguir de pie.

- Y será mejor el que lo sepas. No volveré a quedarme en esa habitación contigo - soltó fríamente el monarca y sus penetrantes ojos oscuros miraron severo al muchachito que tozudo seguía dándole la espalda - Ya no hay necesidad de guardar las apariencias -

Difícilmente el rubio trago saliva al escuchar aquello. No estaba seguro si la noche anterior el pelinegro se había quedado en su cama. Pero ahora sabía que efectivamente había estado ahí con él. Tan solo para guardar las apariencias. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Aquello segundo a segundo se volvía peor.

Mucho peor.

- Una cosa más - escuchó como el rey volvía a hablarle tras su espalda, abrió los ojos y giro un poco el rostro mirándolo apenas con el rabillo del ojo - Te dejare descansar por unos días -

El rey se acerco a él y aunque en un principio se había negado a que lo tocara, se dejo hacer. Una de las fuertes manos del hombre tanteo su cintura, para luego deslizarse hacia su vientre, la piel plana y suave se estremeció inmediatamente por el contacto y le robó al rubio el aliento.

- Ya te he tomado, pero eso no me asegura que te haya encintado - Roy se apartó de él - Volveré después a repetirlo y espero con eso no tenga que volver a hacerlo mas - y dicho esto, el rey le dio la espalda y camino por la habitación hacia la puerta. El golpe sordo de esta cerrándose le hizo saber que se había ido.

El rubio quedó en silencio y volvió a sentir los latidos tenues del corazón destruido.

Una a una las gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y se convirtieron en pequeños riítos salados que no dejaban de fluir. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y arrugó la sabana entre sus manos mientras lloraba con fuertes sollozos contra el colchón descargando toda su tristeza.

Fue hasta mucho tiempo después que se levantó de la cama y con pasos lentos, arrastrando sus pies camino por la habitación como ido. La brillante luna del espejo en que se hubiese visto la noche anterior llamo su atención y atraído por el mismo se acerco hasta quedar frente a él.

Edward se miro al espejo, las mejillas encendidas de rojo junto a la nariz que escurría sollozando. Las gruesas lágrimas bajaban aun por sus ojos hinchados y su aspecto de un segundo a otro lo hastió.

- ¡Que lastima me das!- se dijo y una vergüenza le lleno el pecho.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?

¡Casi se había puesto a mendigar por un momento de compañía del pelinegro!

De un movimiento brusco termino arrojando el enorme espejo que mostraba su cuerpo.

Haciéndolo añicos.

† "•" †

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**5.- Solo a Terceros **

Roy suspiró y muy apenas, dejándose vestir aun en contra de sus deseos por dos solícitos pajes. …l podía vestirse perfectamente bien solo, pero las reglas de la realeza y que él debía por todos los medios de seguir aunque lo irritasen, destinaba aquellas labores a los demás sirvientes. La última perla que asemejaba ser un botón, fue cerrada tras el ojal y entonces un pesado abrigo de piel fina le fue echado a los hombros. De un pelaje tan gris que, llegaba a parecer oscuro a sus ojos y que brillaba con sutiles destellos por la fina y pequeña pedrería, colocada como por descuido sobre la piel.

Casi hastiado dejó que le colocaran las joyas reales, sobre los dedos, el cuello y el cinto y muy a su pesar, la incómoda corona de Amestris le fue colocada sobre sus cabellos negros. Imponente y orgullosa mostrando sus rubíes y diamantes pulcramente incrustados por las manos más finas. Una vez que estuvo perfectamente ataviado, pudo comenzar la retirada de sus aposentos, dirigiéndose con paso calmado hacia la corte, donde sus súbditos le esperaban.

Para aquellos momentos suponía que el príncipe Edward se encontraba listo también. Después de todo aquel día era la presentación oficial del príncipe consorte de Amestris al pueblo, la corte y sobre todo al ejército.

Los pasillos atestados de gente como de costumbre y desde muy tempranas horas, rompían el ruidoso bullicio para quedar en completo silencio mientras el rey pasaba. No era necesario que Roy se detuviese para corresponder a los saludos y las numerosas reverencias que le proferían.

Solo en contadas ocasiones o cuando su humor así lo disponía se detenía y los súbditos estaban a ello acostumbrados, pero recibían con regocijo las muestras contadas de condescendencia por parte del rey, a veces un movimiento simple de su cabeza o si acaso alguna sutil sonrisa.

Dos de sus escoltas empujaron la pesada puerta de roble que custodiaba la sala del trono y con la reverencia debida y rostros bajos, los numerosos ocupantes de la misma le recibieron en un neutral silencio hasta que, terminó sentado en su trono reacio y permitió la palabra a sus numerosos voceros.

Las trompetas sonaron y el recorrido de sus vasallos comenzó a mañana temprana. Sus ojos azul profundo los recorrieron uno a uno y aunque los minutos pasaban generosos, no había interrupción alguna que marcara la llegada de su consorte.

Soltó un bufido molesto mientras fruncía en ceño levemente irritado, reclinándose en la silla al mismo tiempo que posaba sus ojos en un plebeyo pobre, pero que espléndido, le llevaba un regalo para su consorte, uno de tantos y que mantenía a los lacayos ocupados llevando de acá para allá lo que las gentes traían. Dos, no más bien tres gallinas coloradas y colonas que aseguraba daban los mejores y más numerosos huevos en toda la comarca.

Le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera y gratificó su gesto también en nombre del príncipe Edward. El plebeyo se despidió con una reverencia y dejó que otro más estuviese ahora frente a los ojos del rey de Amestris.

Varios más pasaron, trayendo regalos parecidos, otros más raros pero sencillos y el rey fue consiente del creciente cotilleo que a los lados de su trono empezaba a alzarse por sobre la fina música que amablemente tocaba una banda. Su noble corte y los demás miembros de la señorío estaban indignados, no por la ausencia del príncipe, pero si por el modo tan irrespetuoso y mas aun vejatorio de su escalafón al que el propio rey en su contra había atentado.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que prefiriese pasar primero al pueblo?

¡No lo entendían y les indignaba la acción!

¿Qué no era lo mas común y usado en todos los pueblos sin excepción alguna nombrar primero a la nobleza, al ejercito y después si quedaba tiempo a su pueblo?

Pero en cambio el rey había alterado enormemente el protocolo real, pasando primeramente a su pueblo, después a ellos sus nobles y como últimos a su imponente fuerza armada. Ese tipo de audiencias hubiesen sido escandalosas en el anterior reinado, pero parecía que de ahora en delante todas serian así.

Algunos respingaron la nariz indignados, otros tan solo observaban todo indiferentes y algunas damas tan solo ocultaron sus rostros en los largos y vistoso abanicos que portaban. Ninguno nunca diría algo en voz alta contra aquel trato y mucho menos lo reclamarían directamente al rey. Sus títulos y posesiones estarían en juego sin ninguna duda, si al rey sus reclamaciones desagradaban.

¡Ni para que intentarlo!

Roy sonrió torcidamente con ironía, ni siquiera cuchicheaban nada por la ausencia del príncipe. Estaban más preocupados por las apariencias que en las acciones insultantes del príncipe hacia ellos.

¡Como si lo que el príncipe hiciera, ni les importara!

Fue hasta que, el último de los nobles de la corte presentó sus regalos cuando, uno de los pajes del príncipe irrumpió en la sala y fue silencioso y temerario a la vez caminando por el pasillo, pasando por los guardias sin temor hasta postrarse a los pies de su rey, al que después de aquello, susurró en el oído algunas palabras, sin esperar el consentimiento a tan osado atrevimiento.

El príncipe no se presentaría a aquella audiencia real y de igual manera no daría explicación alguna de aquella decisión. Esperando a que el mismo rey comprendiera y aceptara su indisposición.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, despacho al silencioso informante y se mantuvo serio. No hubo nadie en la corte que notara su fingida serenidad y mucho menos, quien advirtiera su creciente molestia y enfado.

Tan solo se acomodo más en el trono, hasta quedar totalmente reclinado en el mismo, mientras sus brazos, apoyados en su regazo, juntaban las manos y entrelazaba los dedos cerca de su barbilla, aceptando en su nombre y del príncipe, claro estaba, los respetos y el reconocimiento de las fuerzas de su ejercito, al príncipe consorte de Amestris.

† "•" †

Caminaba rápido, sin dale tregua a que alguno de sus sirvientes le alcanzara. La guardia a sus órdenes no se había movido del trono por su propio mando y los súbditos que se encontraba por los pasillos, casi se arrodillaban al suelo al verlo y quedaban pasmados observando su amplia espalda cuando veloz los dejaba atrás sin tomarles en cuenta en lo absoluto si alguno le dirigía palabra.

Mas esta vez no escondía su rostro colérico y mucho menos los continuos bufidos molestos que soltaba. Se había desecho de la mayoría de las prendas más pesadas y de su corona y había optado por unos ropajes más simples y una túnica larga de rigor azulada.

Los numerosos vitrales en las ventanas iluminaban su paso y su persona, pero esta vez no desvió una sola de sus miradas a los mismos, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Estaba mas concentrado en atravesar su castillo y abrir, no sin blasfemia alguna antes, las puertas pesadas de grandes cerrojos de hierro. La túnica se arrastraba por el suelo e indudablemente se llenaba de polvo y sus botas oscuras azotaban rudamente los pisos de mármol chasqueando los cascos en las vacías estancias.

Incontables verjas oscuras delimitaban los últimos pasillos que poco conocía y que indudablemente resguardaban las habitaciones del príncipe Edward.

Extraño lugar que había escogido el príncipe, pero que prefería justamente a la enorme habitación de la recamara real donde únicamente el príncipe días antes ocupaba, antes de que pidiese su traslado a otras estancias.

Minutos atrás el rey había enviado a toda una comitiva a buscarle, no para avisarle que le solicitaba, era tan solo para saber en que lugar del castillo se encontraba y habían recorrido los numerosos lugares que frecuentaba casi a diario sin encontrarle en ninguno.

Tan solo quedaban sus habitaciones.

Escondidas entre pasillos oscuros y solitarios en la parte mas alejada del castillo.

El último cancel se abrió y una solitaria puerta parda resaltó en la oscuridad, pálida y añeja. Se limitó a tocar tres veces, antes de tomar el pomo y girarlo, para empujarla con toda la fuerza que poseía, pero a pesar de la misma, la puerta no llegó a golpearse contra la pared al arrojarla. Roy entrecerró casi de inmediato sus ojos azul oscuro, pues un baño de luz de improvisó ilumino su figura. Muy al contrario de los pasillos que encubrían las habitaciones, el interior de la pieza del príncipe estaba completamente iluminado, lleno de vida.

Notó el rey los numerosos vídriales de colores incluso, que desprovistos de cortina alguna bañaban los interiores con la calida luz del día. Algunas ventanas estaban abiertas también dejando entrar la fresca brisa y algunas hojas y flores provenientes de los árboles y rosales desperdigados por los alrededores del castillo.

Calidos colores adornaban la habitación, decorando las paredes y los muebles, al igual que las finas telas en colores áureos y dorados dándole un poco mas de calidez si eso se podía. Cojines por aquí y por allá y libros que descansaban como olvidados sobre los mismos y alrededor de la estancia.

Y aunque el silencio fuera sepulcral, el príncipe ni siquiera había notado la llegada de aquel intruso en sus aposentos.

El rubio se encontraba echando a medio cuerpo sobre el diván, absorto en un libro que en su regazo con recelo sostenía. Tal vez por la intensa mirada del rey sobre su persona, giró levemente la cabeza y vislumbró su silueta. Por ello tal vez, se incorporo casi de inmediato y terminó de pie frente a él, que había eliminado la distancia que los separa y le miraba con infinita censura.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a insultarme de esa manera? — le preguntó tratando de controlar la furia que sentía, no sin poder evitar que le crujieran los dientes de rabia.

— En ningún momento le he insultado — el rubio trato de justificarse de inmediato— Si no me he presentado en la corte, fue por las razones que le he mandado explicar —

— ¿Con un sirviente discreto? — preguntó de nuevo el rey sonriendo burlonamente aun viéndolo colérico — Me has dejado en un completo ridículo frente a la corte —

— ¡Es su corte la que me detesta! — Acoto el príncipe, las sutiles mejillas tostadas del rubio se habían sonrojado de irritación que no podía ser más contenida — ¿Cree que no se de los incontables cotilleos en los que me traen envuelto? —

Más de las damas de la corte quienes le habían hecho saber a su espaldas aún y cuando sabían que el estaba cerca, lo mucho le lo despreciaban. Primero por ser un extraño en sus tierras y segundo, por haberles quitado a su rey quien según ellas, se entretenía jugando entre sus faldas y que desde que él había llegado no había vuelto a hacerlo, pero que, mas pronto que tarde volvería y tal vez incluso frente a sus mismos ojos dorados lo haría.

— ¡Ni siquiera te tomaron en cuenta! — Espetó Roy, recordando el poco interés que la corte le había proferido esa mañana al príncipe, más concentrados en ver quien llevaba un regalo llamativo y estrafalario para el ausente y por mas que nada para el gusto del rey — Es a su rey a quien temen, no a su príncipe consorte —

— Puede ser, pero…—

— ¡Guarda silencio! — Gritó el monarca haciendo que el rubio se quedara completamente callado, se agazapara levemente y diera un paso atrás un poco asustado — Lo único que importa es el completo ridículo en que me haz dejado. Fue mi petición el que te presentara formalmente a mi reino y lo aceptaste en días pasados. Pero esta mañana lo rechazaste por completo al no presentarte en la sala del trono y aunque mis súbditos te lo han pasado de alto, yo no lo haré —

— He sido demasiado considerado contigo— le informo terminando la distancia que los separaba y lo tomo con violencia de los hombros con sus fuertes manos. — ¡Pero ya no mas! —

— ¡Suélteme! — grito el rubio también y es que el agarre en sus hombros realmente dolía.

— Eres mi consorte y tú único deber y obligación es — siseo Roy notando como el rubio se retorcía entre sus manos tratando de liberarse. Sonrió malignamente dejando de sujetarle de los hombros para asirse a su cintura pequeña, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— ¡Déjeme! — musito con fuerza Edward, empujando al rey con sus dos manos contra su pecho, revolviéndose en los brazos del pelinegro que comenzaba a arrastrarlo en la habitación.

— Obedecerme — murmuró el pelinegro contra el rostro del rubio, cuando cayó sobre él en el diván a medio cuerpo sobre el mismo, aplastándolo.

— Me obedecerás siempre y harás lo que yo te diga sin preguntar y callaras ante todos, cualquier queja que tengas hacia mi persona — rugió el rey roncamente.

El rubio se quedo de piedra al escucharle y mas aun cuando noto los ojos azules del rey recorriendo su rostro y poco después todo su cuerpo con excesiva lujuria en ellos. No fue conciente cuando sus ropas empezaron a ser desgarradas y mucho menos noto cuando el rey le separaba las piernas posesionándose sin perdida de tiempo alguno entre las mismas.

Grito de dolor y con fuerza cuando entro en él sin consideración alguna y serpenteo su cuerpo tratando de alejarse, para solo ser arrastrado una vez mas contra su cuerpo, cuando sus fuertes manos se clavaron en sus delicadas caderas enterrando sus uñas en la blanda carne mientras lo penetraba.

— Eres mi querido consorte y estas más que loco de amor hacia mí — gruñó tomándolo con mas violencia de las caderas haciéndole sangrar de los cortes que habían producido sus uñas, mientras empujaba sin consideración alguna en su interior.

— ¡Maldito! — Logro decir el príncipe, su garganta estaba rasgada por sus dolorosos gritos — ¡Maldito seas! —

— Te juro que vas a obedecerme — lo amenazo contra su rostro, apretándose contra él moviéndose a placer en su interior disfrutándolo— Vas obedecerme ante todo Edward—

— Te odio — gimoteo el príncipe mientras el rey lo abría más y aumentaba sus movimientos mientras gemía de forma primitiva.

— El sentimiento es mutuo, mi querido príncipe — susurró el rey tras su oído, antes de estremecerse por completo y temblaba deliciosamente mientras se derramaba copiosamente en Edward.

† "•" †

Llevaba perdida la cuenta de los días transcurridos. A veces sabia por casualidad que día era, solo cuando los comentarios o mas bien susurros de sus sirvientes que a veces oía, lo mencionaban, pero en realidad no había necesidad de saber la fecha exacta en la que se encontraba.

Sus días se resumían en una simple y monótona rutina que se repetía sin cambio alguno.

Mañanas que comenzaban con un desayuno completo pero de fría compañía en soledad con el rey donde ninguna palabra, a menos que fuese excesivamente necesaria, intercambiaban. Días donde en ocasiones su presencia era requerida en la sala del trono para recibir a algún emisario de algún reino o país o simplemente algún juicio donde su figura no era mas que adorno a un lado del rey.

Y que decir de los banquetes reales donde solamente tenia que comer en silencio y aguantarse y morderse la legua en excesivas ocasiones, cuando los cortesanos empezaban a sacar platicas hirientes y comparaciones burdas, pero correctas de su persona con la mera intención de incomodarlo y hacerle pasar un mal rato.

El rey por su puesto, jamás las callaba e incluso en algunas ocasiones él mismo le humillaba, hasta el grado de hacerlo levantarse de su asiento y desaparecer del comedor inmediatamente. Las noches que aborrecía, más cuando el rey, asaltaba su habitación e irrumpía en su cama, poseyéndolo lo más rápido posible tan solo con el mero objetivo de cumplir con una de las estipulaciones de la alianza. Que eran preferibles a los momentos de poca cabeza e instintos primitivos, que ocasionaba cada vez que le llevaba la contraria o le desobedecía.

Ya una vez había sufrido las consecuencias de desobedecerlo y bien sabía dios que no deseaba volver a repetirlo.

Edward suspiró echándose un poco más contra las numerosas y mullidas almohadas. Giró la cabeza levemente y clavó sus ojos dorados en las ventanas cerradas pero sin las cortinas corridas. El cielo gris oscuro se dejaba ver y hostigaba a las pobres ventanas con la fuerte lluvia que las azotaba.

Hoy por lo menos no tenia nada que hacer y si que le hicieran.

Hasta momentos antes las manos asépticas y quirúrgicas del médico militar Knox, el más allegado y de confianza del rey lo habían estado auscultando. Según para el médico ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que estuviese ya en estado y el rey sin ninguna duda, había contribuido casi continuamente para ello.

No había pronunciado ninguna palabra y solo se había concentrado en dejarse hacer para que lo examinaran, contestó con monosílabos algunas de sus preguntas y trató por todos los medios que la aguja que le había mostrado, para sacarle sangre para los exámenes correspondientes, no se rompiera en su brazo como siempre pasaba, por el miedo atroz que le tenia a las jeringuillas.

Y ahora tan solo esperaba a los resultados.

El rechinido llamativo de su puerta al abrirse le hizo girar de inmediato el rostro, esperando encontrarse al médico serio que le había atendido. Mas contuvo el aliento y desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de quien había entrado no era otro mas que el rey Mustang. Escuchó un par de pasos más y supuso entonces que el médico había entrado también para después cerrar la puerta con suavidad tras él.

Fue Knox quien avanzo hasta la cama del rubio y se quedo a un lado de la misma mirando hacia el rey, que solo observaba fijamente al rubio, que le rehuía la mirada. Knox carraspeó y logró que el príncipe girara el rostro hacia el rey. El rubio le brindó una educada inclinación de cabeza, casi obligada por pura cortesía y se mantuvo firme por un momento observándolo para luego cerrar sus ojos, incapaz de seguir soportando su mirada.

— Me temo mi rey que no hay alguna buena noticia — Las palabras de Knox eran impersonales, pero con la frialdad necesaria para que el pulso del rubio se acelerará desbocadamente mientras apretaba ligeramente las sabanas que retorcía entre sus dedos

— Lo único que el príncipe si tiene, es una fuerte anemia — El rostro impávido de Roy, por un segundo le pareció un poco mas pálido a Knox y lo atribuyó de inmediato a la desgracia que para el rey presentaba no tener, aun un heredero.

Con el rabillo del ojo apenas y podía observar al joven príncipe, mas lo que miró de él, le hizo saber que no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor que el rey. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado un ligero sollozo callado y muy bien disimulado. Pasando saliva por su reseca garganta Knox continúo.

— Necesita alimentarse mejor y descansar, además empezaré de inmediato a administrarle algunas medicinas para aminorar la anemia y llegue a estar saludable en poco tiempo—

Roy, aunque prestaba atención a cada palabra que el médico acotaba, notaba con claridad como las largas pestañas del rubio se humedecían y se evidenció aún más su atormentado estado, cuando no pudiéndolo evitar, frunció las cejas e hizo un mohín dolido.

A sus ojos, parecía como si el príncipe estuviese más consternado que él, por no estar embarazado. Pero lo sabia bien, fingía, a los ojos de Knox quien empezaba a mirarlo con pena. Era más que lógico que estuviese aliviado de no llevar un hijo suyo en el vientre, pero aquel hecho lo ocultaba muy bien bajo ese gesto nostálgico y las lágrimas fingidas.

Aquello empezaba a irritarle, pero sabia de sobra que no debía dejarse llevar en aquellos excesos. Después de todo, él mismo le había pedido a Edward que embaucara a quien fuese necesario, en casos como aquel y en general a todos los que concernía a la pareja real. Pero detestaba que lograra hacerlo tan condenadamente creíble, incluso para sus perspicaces ojos.

Por un segundo sus ojos azul profundo se escondieron tras de sus parpados para intentar serenarlos, abriéndolos después de golpe, encontrándose entonces con la mirada dorada afligida del rubio y no pudo evitar que estos le hicieran ver al príncipe cuanto le desagradaban sus mentiras, esas mismas que podían confundirlo.

Aun clavándole los ojos con tan desdeño, se acerco al filo de la cama hastiado y molesto. Regocijándose cuando le príncipe desvió su mirada una vez mas incapaz de enfrentarle con tal dolencia. Con el pecho henchido de soberbia, exhaló un suspiro decepcionado y a ala vez aliviado.

— El príncipe debe de estar saludable— soltó escueto, atrayendo la atención del príncipe que ahora empezaban a hinchársele los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas — Pues solo entonces, me dará un hijo saludable también —

— En efecto majestad — corroboró Knox haciendo una sutil reverencia a las palabras del rey.

— Que así sea— sentencio el rey con voz autoritaria, como si dentro de aquella habitación estuviese algún escribano que apuntara sus palabras tal por cual, para luego convertirlas en ley. Aunque sabía que no necesitaba de algo como aquello para que el médico no lo tomara como una decisión inapelable — Adminístrele lo necesario y cuide su progreso —

Roy terminó de decir aquello y se inmediato giró su cuerpo, comenzando a avanzar en dirección a la puerta que parecía ser en ese momento llamarle a su salida. Nunca giro la cabeza para mirar que el príncipe, había alzado una de sus manos y abierto la boca, como si quisiera llamarle más de la misma ningún sonido salio y al haber cerrado la puerta tras de si, no pudo ver tampoco como el príncipe, sin importarle que aun estuviese ahí su medico, terminara llorando desconsoladamente, haciéndose un ovillo entre el colchón.

† "•" †

Llevaba varias horas caminado por las estancias, la noticia de aun no ser padre, no le había caído para nada bien. Era verdad que coincidía con las suposiciones de Knox, para esas fechas el príncipe debería de estar bien encinto, pero en su vientre ninguna de sus numerosas semillas había nacido.

Tal vez y el médico tuviese razón, la anemia pudiera estar interfiriendo o el mismo príncipe estaba evitando el quedar embarazado. Incluso con el pasar de aquellas horas, le había llegado también la idea de que el rubio no fuese fértil o mas aun, que desde un principio hubiese sido engañado con aquello de que era uno de los pocos agraciados donceles que existían.

Había muchas más pruebas que refutaran de ciertas las tres ultimas conjeturas que tenia, mas creíbles incluso que la primera. …l y mas aun el reino de Amestris continuaba rodeado de enemigos y aunque la Alianza fuera casi un tratado perfecto de paz y justamente de alianza entre naciones. Sabía de sobra que deseaban eliminarlo y conquistar a la misma Amestris.

Había numerosos informes de ello e incluso, estos mismos señalaban al mismo Rizenbul y a su rey Hoheniem como principal, dirigente del movimiento. En un principio la alianza de naciones había estipulado su matrimonio con la persona que habían designado para él, la princesa Lyila, mas sin embargo misteriosamente la princesa había sido cambiada por un príncipe.

Edward Elric, el príncipe heredero de Rizenbul y que adecuadamente era mejor candidato para ser su consorte y que convenientemente además, era doncel. Así que, podría darle los hijos que quisiera. Aquello lo había hecho sospechar en un principio, pero había dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso hasta ese momento.

Pero después de casi tres meses de haberlo desposado y cumplir copiosamente con sus derechos conyugales.

No tenia la grata noticia de esperar ya pronto a su primogénito.

Aquello ya olía a traición hacia su reino. Rizenbul estaba implicada de la mano del príncipe, el rey y por supuesto los demás países integrantes de la famosa alianza. Habían logrado burlarse, más aun frente a sus propias narices. Roy apretó fuertemente los puños en que se habían convertido sus manos, la furia que lento se incrementaba le hizo respirar fuertemente y subió la temperatura de su cuerpo quemándole con la ira.

Lo estaba traicionando, el príncipe Edward… y todos los de la maldita alianza.

Roy terminó echándose contra una enorme silla de terciopelo rojo en alguno de los corredores. La venganza no era lo suyo, pero una traición de aquella magnitud sabía que, solo era saldada con sangre. Una guerra era inminente y más aun, la cuenta debía de ser liquidada también con el príncipe.

En es mismo momento podía mandarlo apresar, recluirlo por días o semanas en las mazmorras húmedas y frías, después cuando fuera momento de su juicio, en donde seria condenado culpable sin duda alguna, condenado tal vez a la horca.

Con sus manos grandes cubriendo completamente su rostro, respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Tenia que pensar fríamente y con cuidado. Un solo paso en falso podría representar la caída de Amestris y aunque la traición fuese todo un hecho, primero tendría que cerciorarse completamente de la misma antes de moverse contra los traidores con toda la furia que su ser contenía.

Mañana a primera hora se dirigiría de inmediato hacia el cuartel central. Tenía ya bien pensados los nombres de los dos soldados que se encargarían de vigilar al príncipe. Elementos que, si bien no eran de los mas excelentes que tenia, al menos si, harían su trabajo como era debido y sin hacer preguntas innecesarias algunas.

Si el príncipe estaba haciendo algo para evitar embarazarse, sus elementos de inmediato se lo informarían.

Por el momento debía de dejar el trabajo, solo a terceros.

† "•" †

Hacia ya un buen rato que Konox había abandonado su habitación dejándolo tranquilo. En un principio había deseado inyectarle algún analgésico para que se tranquilizara, pero se vio obligado a no hacerlo cuando Ed básicamente lo había corrido de su habitación. Necesitaba que lo dejara solo y tranquilo, ese día había sido suficiente para él y por ningún motivo iba a seguir respondiendo un montón de preguntas que, realmente en esos momentos no tenían sentido ser respondidas.

Las lágrimas húmedas se le habían secado en las mejillas y ahora comenzaban a calarle en la piel, seguramente agrietándola. Mas no importaba, en aquellos momentos lo único que le afectaba era que no estaba embarazado.

No estaba embarazado, aun no lo estaba.

Ed palpo su vientre por debajo de sus ropas, deslizando sus dedos por la piel lisa. Izumi Curtis quien era su maestra y más aun, casi su madre adoptiva, había sido quien le había dicho de su condición de doncel. Acontecimiento del cual, ni sus mismos padres habían estado enterados.

Se lo había hecho saber poco después de que la guerra había terminado y solo después de que se recuperara por completo después de haber perdido demasiadas fuerzas haciendo trasmutaciones a diestra y siniestra para restaurar las destruidas construcciones de lo que antes había sido un hospital.

Izumi quien nunca antes se había quedado callada ante nada, se había quedado muda después de comprobar con sus propias manos y con la ayuda del rentan jutsu, el estado de su cuerpo. Le había mencionado solamente que era fértil, algo que le había parecido lo mas lógico al rubio, pero que lo dejo trastocado cuando simplemente le había dicho:

"Puedes tener hijos creciendo dentro de ti"

Los siguientes días después de aquello, se había enfrascado en una búsqueda en las bibliotecas públicas y privadas los estudios que existieran sobre donceles. Había sido poco el material encontrado, pero cada dato y fisiología que se explicaba en los textos, encajaba perfectamente en sus parámetros médicos.

O al menos era lo que Izumi le había explicado.

Su padre indiferente con lo que le sucedía, como siempre, no había mostrado interés alguno cuando se había enterado de la condición de Edward. Más por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, lo vio con buenos ojos cuando el príncipe heredero de la extensa nación de Xing y amigo de la infancia del rubio, mostró su interés en el príncipe con motivos nupciales, después de saber el conveniente don que el rubio poseía.

Ling nunca había negado el que le gustase Edward, pero al haber nacido ambos hombres no había posibilidad alguna para algún romance, mas aun, cuando ninguno de los dos podía traer un heredero que llevase la sangre de ambos monarcas.

Pero poco después de saber su condición aquello era diferente.

Se había fijado una fecha para unirlos en matrimonio. Misma que poco después fue cancelada cuando, una alianza se había formado y mas aun, había sido ofrecido como regalo para un monarca desconocido y arrogante que ni siquiera le interesaba el príncipe, sino simplemente cumplir con los acuerdos políticos pactados en los edictos de fin de guerra.

Terminó casándose con ese rey, que desde un principio le había dejado bien claro que simplemente lo quería para cumplir con los tratados y claro estaba, para engendrar el hijo que era necesario para cumplir con su parte del trato.

Un hijo que se negaba a ser concebido aun y cuando había hecho ya cuando había estado en sus manos para traerlo al mundo. Un hijo que el mismo príncipe también con todas sus fuerzas deseaba y que soñaba ya incluso tener entre sus brazos acunándolo con cariño.

Un hijo que su joven vientre no quería gestar.

† "•" †

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**6.- Planes de Guerra**

Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta y antes de tocarla y giró el rostro en todas las direcciones posibles. Absolutamente nada ni nadie, tan solo bastos metros interminables de tierra roja desértica a los alrededores. Soltó el aire que llevaba atorado en sus pulmones y le dio una pasada a su atuendo. Esperaba no ser el primero en llegar y mucho menos el último. Bradley se ponía de un humor de exageradamente malo cuando la reunión había empezado y alguien inesperadamente la interrumpía.

Recordando las palabras exactas de la contraseña de seguridad secreta, se dispuso entonces a tocar la puerta.

Tres tocados moderados y luego una frase.

- ¡Salve Salamandra! -

Irónica, le había parecido aquella frase en un principio, pero el que para él era el general de generales la había empleado muy justamente con su humor torcido. Pues él protector de Amestris y al mismo tiempo de los rebeldes, era la salamandra. Lástima que salamandra no supiera los verdaderos motivos por los que lo habían requerido al trono y por su puesto a los mandos de la milicia.

Dejó de pensar en aquello cuando la pesada puerta se abrió. Un soldado raso y fácil de eliminar se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar y mostrándole frente a sus ojos la mesa redonda donde el Bradley junto a otros militares y por su puesto un selecto grupo burgués de Amestris esperaba.

Una gota fría bajo por su frente cuadrada cuando el único ojo del pelinegro se clavo en su persona, mas casi suspiró aliviado cuando con una sonrisa dibujada bajo su tupido bigote le señalo la silla vacía que le esperaba. La reunión o mas bien la asamblea que secretamente habían convocado aún no comenzaba y había llegado en el momento adecuado.

Frank Archer tomó asiento, dejando a un lado suyo sobre la mesa, una buena cantidad de expedientes. Como siempre que las reuniones sucedían, esperaba callado y atento hasta que su opinión o bien sus investigaciones, eran requeridas por el _generalísimo_, como le decía a King Bradley, quien a su parecer y a la mayoría de la milicia, debía ser el Fluher y no el incompetente de Roy Mustang, que además había sido subido hasta Rey.

Algo realmente indignante, si se lo preguntaban.

¿Cómo era posible que ese don nadie hubiera llegado a ser Rey y Fluher tan joven?

Eso si que había sido un golpe de suerte o mas bien de desgracia.

- ¿Se implementará entonces la entrada de alquimistas al ejercito? -

Escuchó como una de las opulentas preguntaba de pronto, interrumpiendo a Bradley que apenas y explicaba la anterior unión entre el príncipe y rey de Amestris y las ventajas que aquello había traído, así como también su supuesta boda.

Todo aquello ya lo sabían los nobles, pero en reuniones anteriores se les había explicado que aparte de la alianza, el príncipe Edward era un arma imprescindible para la futura guerra contra los aliados y era por eso justamente que lo habían aceptado de inmediato y sin dilatación para que escogieran a alguien mas para desposarse con su recién nombrado rey de Amrestris, Roy Mustang.

Aunque claro, eso nadie lo sabía más que el puñado de miliares que estaba ahí, los burgueses más sobresalientes e interesados en conflictos y los representantes envidos en secreto tanto de Rizenbul, como de Creta, Dracma, Aerugo y Xing desde un principio había quedado descartado.

A pesar de que el rey Hohenheim había estrechado los lazos con aquel país, haciéndolo unirse a las naciones aliadas que eran conformadas por Rizenbul, Aquroya, Ishbal, Lior, Briggs, Dublith, Kishua, Youswell y finalmente Rush Valley. Su tratado únicamente había sido para la paz, desinteresado a unirse a una guerra contra los países más grandes que los rodeaban incluyendo a Amestris y deseaban por todos los medios apropiarse de los mismos.

Negándose rotundamente a apoyarles.

Xing quedaba descartado y era bien sabido que no era amigo ni enemigo, pero que, arremetería violentamente contra el país que atentara contra la integridad de su pueblo.

Pero volviendo al príncipe Edward, era él quien, siendo un alquimista reconocido e hijo del mejor de todos ellos, encabezaría un nuevo ejercito de soldados no solo instruidos en el arte y estrategia del combate, sino que además aplicarían sus conocimientos alquímicos de transmutación en beneficio del ejército.

Formando así a una nueva milicia de Amestris donde la alquimia y las armas de destrucción, les llevarían a la perfección del mismo y a su vez a convertirse en la armada indestructible e infranqueable contra cualquiera que deseara oponérseles en un futuro y esto último era únicamente de conocimiento de los altos mandos militares de Amestris y nada mas.

- Entonces ¿Si se implementará entonces la entrada de alquimistas al ejército? - Volvió a preguntar la mujer casi de inmediato al no recibir una pronta respuesta del parchado.

- Sí, al menos como una primera parte para nuestra estrategia. El príncipe básicamente será el modelo a seguir de los demás alquimistas, quedará como el primer alquimista nacional y esperamos que con eso, se despierte el interés para enlistarse y presentar un examen para ser alquimista nacional. Solo los más sobresalientes serán tomados encuentra para el cargo y el mismo examen será aplicado cada seis meses a partir de unas semanas -

- Hay contados alquimistas en el ejército y estos claramente serán honrados con el titulo por sus hazañas en la pasada guerra, pero nuestro interés es atraer nuevas mentes, mas centradas y preparadas y por su puesto moldeables para nuestro sistema - Frank escucho las palabras de Bradley con discreción y arrastro sus dedos por la mesa hasta tocar con el borde de sus yemas los sobres amarillos.

No convenía que los burgueses o los demás enviados supieran aún, de los numerosos estudios que el príncipe Edward poseía y que habían llegado a sus manos por medio de excesivos informantes. Si bien sabían que, ninguno era exacto o conciso y en algunos casos no mas que retazos de susurros del príncipe o platicas bien camufladas, llamaba la atención las claras palabras que en casi todos los informes podían leerse en repetidas ocasiones.

Piedra filosofal

El elixir de la inmortalidad

La puerta de la verdad o bien

Homúnculo

Y este último llamaba más la atención que las anteriores, así como la fijación de almas a objetos inanimados, muñecos alquímicos o armaduras en los mejores de los casos, que podían moverse a voluntad y hacer prácticamente lo que desearan.

No estaba todo claro pero, podía llegar a estarlo si el príncipe se convertía también en alquimista estatal y por su puesto, cooperaba brindando sus conocimientos a otros alquimistas o científicos bien preparados que pudieran llevarlos acabo.

Eso definitivamente les ayudaría a ganar más de una guerra contra los aliados e incluso contra las naciones extranjeras.

Más aun

¡Podrían ganar sin resistencia alguna el futuro golpe de estado que desencadenarían ellos mismos contra el recién elegido rey de Amestris!

Definitivamente la unión con el príncipe Edward no había podido ser más fructífera de lo que esperaban.

- Pero... - La mayoría de las miradas miraron de improviso a un joven soldado entrometido que no debía hacer mas que vigilar la puerta - El príncipe Edward tan solo se ha casado religiosamente con el rey, en ningún momento, lo ha reconocido aun, como príncipe Consorte de Amestris -

- Es verdad - aseguró un allegado de la burguesía con malos ojos - El día de su presentación real se negó a proclamarse y con lo mismo, a ser presentado como el príncipe consorte de Amestris -

- Ciertamente el nuestro, es un príncipe rebelde - acotó King Bradley cuando toda una revuelca de comentarios y dudas sobre aquella alianza empezó a notarse en los presentes, había golpeado con fuerza ambas palmas de su mano sobre la sobria superficie de la mesa de duro roble, al unísono guardaron silencio y escucharon mas que atentos sus palabras - Pero una vez que enfríe bien sus ideas, aceptara el nombramiento que les aseguro, no tardara el rey en volver a convocar para reconocerlo ante todos como su igual -

- Aunque si algo como ello no pasara, esto no impide que el ejército lo reconozca como tal, después de todo es el esposo del rey y después del mismo, en él recae todo el poder y mandato del ejército, con o sin reconocimiento del rey como su príncipe consorte - Les aseveró a todos los presentes Bradley

† "•" †

Con sus ojos verdes atentos observaba con cuidado cada movimiento que hacia su pequeña, dando de brinquitos, algunos pasos delante de ella agitando su vaporoso vestido rosado. Los militares que la veían la saludaban y algunos otros más se detenían para darle pequeñas palmaditas sobre su cabeza o bien se aventuraban a juguetear con las curiosas coletas a cada lado de la misma.

Elysia reía mientras avanzaba junto a su madre Glacier en los pasillos del cuartel central. Maes les esperaba en su oficina, a pocos minutos alejada de ahí. Saldría a comer con ellas en la cuidad y después, si no había nada mas esperándole en su oficina o bien algún mandato del rey, se retiraría junto a ellas a su hogar.

Glacier sonrió complacida acomodando sus cortos cabellos rubios cenizos tras su oreja después de saludar animadamente a la teniente Ross y ahora la pequeña Elysia le había robado toda su atención jalándola de la manga de su uniforme, para que la mirara mientras le mostraba su muy practicada reverencia. Tomo el dobladillo de su falda y lo alzo con gracia un poquitín arriba mientras doblaba ligeramente sus piernitas y echaba su cuerpo hacia delante.

Con esa reverencia quería saludar al príncipe Edward la primera vez que lo conociera.

Glacier por mero impulso desvió su mirada a un lado suyo encontrándose con alguien que en mucho tiempo no veía. Camino hacia ella dejando a su hija en buena compañía y no hablo hasta estar casi detrás de la militar que le daba la espalda. Indecisa miraba la puerta frente a ella, como si esperara que alguien adentro de la misma le pidiera que pasara.

Más era inútil, aquella oficina estaba más que vacía.

A un lado de la puerta, una plaquilla mostraba el nombre del oficial al que pertenecía aquel departamento.

Roy Mustang

A Glacier le pareció extraño aquello más no imposible. Parecía como si esa habitación fuese una reliquia del cuartel central, haciéndoles saber a todos los militares, que quien fuese antes su camarada, el coronel Roy Mustang, había destacado y como héroe había subido los suficientes rangos como para ser Fluher y a su vez el pueblo lo había reconocido entonces como su Rey.

Y sí, sabia que durante varios meses, aun y cuando tenia una nueva oficina adecuada para su rango, prefería estar ahí, cuando iba al cuartel central para gestionar sus deberes como Fluher en la milicia, pero todo aquello en esas fechas lo hacia desde su palacio y había dejado de venir, justamente desde que el príncipe Edward había llegado al castillo.

- Es demasiado cansado estar esperando - le susurró a la rubia, haciendo que casi diera un saltito de la impresión, mas su semblante sereno le saludo al darse cuenta de su presencia y giró despacio su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la ceniza.

- Sí - aceptó Hawkey, desviando su mirada rojiza aun no muy convencida de sus palabras.

- Pero creo que es más cansado esperar, sabiendo que es en vano-

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - preguntó la rubia afilando sus ojos contra ella.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Qué sabia ella de la promesa que le había hecho Roy?

Roy la quería y pronto, muy pronto volverían a estar juntos.

- Me has oído bien, pero si no deseas darte cuenta de lo inevitable, tú sabrás-

- Estas equivocada, Roy vendrá pronto -

- No lo hará, Riza - murmuró la mujer acercándose más a ella, quiso poner su mano en el hombro de la rubia mas esta lo esquivo - Ya tiene a alguien en su vida, su esposo se ha vuelto su prioridad, de no ser así, estaría aquí trabajando hasta horas insanas como casi siempre lo hacia. Pero mira, su oficina desde que Edward esta aquí, ha estado vacía -

- Solo es temporal y regresara como siempre - terminó la militar, dándole la espalda y tomando otro rumbo diferente por el que había venido.

- Esta vez no Riza - susurró mirándola alejarse - Esta vez no-

† "•" †

La risa infantil llenó la estancia con su jubiloso sonido. Una vez que fue atrapado en los fuertes brazos, por breves segundos otra vez fue lanzado al aire, no demasiado arriba y con todo el cuidado que podía evitando algún accidente. Una vez mas la carcajada estalló en el aire y con los escasos dos dientes en sus labios le regalo una gran sonrisa al hombre que con él jugaba.

Se sentó junto con el niño en la silla y olvido por algunos minutos más el papeleo que aun tenia esperándole en el escritorio. El pequeñito de escasos nueve meses, pataleaba inconforme en su regazo, pero se divirtió enormemente cuando sus manitas regordetas palmearon con libertad y a su antojo el rostro del rey.

Las cachetadas eran fuertes y sonoras, tanto que no tardaron mucho en colorear de rojo las mejillas pálidas del hombre. Más se calmo completamente cuando el mismo soltó una carcajada y echaba al pequeño más contra su pecho y le asestaba numerosos besos en su trigueña piel. La mujer no pudo más que llevar una de sus manos al rostro cubriendo levemente sus labios con los dedos afligida, aunque después sonrió y el pequeño no pudo mas que esbozar un mohín incomodo dejándose besar por el rey.

- Si que le agrada mucho - acoto la mujer con voz calida y animada.

- Le gusta mas el que lo lance por los aires, pero ya estuvo bien de eso - murmuró el rey mirando brevemente a la mujer para después centrar toda su atención en el pequeño - No queremos que tu madre se preocupe -

- En sus manos mi hijo esta seguro majestad - farfulló segura Rose agitando sus mechones rosados en su rostro. Su largo cabello castaño se mantenía firme en la coleta alta que se había hecho ese día.

- ¡Oh vamos Rose! Deja esos formalismos para alguien mas - siseó Roy girando los ojos cansado - Venga llámame como siempre -

- Pero es que ahora es alguien importante -

- Soy el mismo de siempre - aseguro Roy acomodándose el pequeño en los brazos, sus piecitos se le encajaban en su cuerpo y no dejaba de manotear en su pecho, sonajeando las insignias colocadas en sus ropas militares.

- Ahora, eres el rey -

Roy la miró y observó su gesto complacido después de decir aquello. Un orgullo que la llenaba de gozo, pero que a él le llenaba de indignación. Era verdad que cuando el antiguo rey había estado gobernando, Amestris entera había entrado en una decadencia desastrosa. Hartos de las injusticias y cegados por el hambre la mayoría de las gentes se habían alzado en guerra y Rose había sido una de ellas.

Le había tocado una misión difícil y peligrosa y al final la había logrado, bajo terribles consecuencias.

- Lo lamento - murmuró Roy bajando el rostro.

No podía evitar el recordar aquellos días. Esos meses donde la misión de Rose se había extendido y su infiltración al castillo había sido descubierta. Como espía había recolectado toda la información necesaria y como sirviente del rey había soportado los insultos y crueldades.

Hasta que siendo descubierta, el monarca la había entregado a sus guardias para que hicieran con ella lo que desearan. Casi la había encontrado muerta y si no hubiera hecho todo lo posible por ella, era seguro que para aquellos momentos no estuviese mas a su lado.

- Olvídalo Roy - susurró Rose notando al pelinegro ofuscado, sabia lo que en esos momentos por su mente pasaba - Lo que sucedió debía de suceder -

Ella lo había aceptado desde el primer momento al unirse a los rebeldes, muchos habían muerto de mil formas peores posibles, intentado mantener viva la llama de su deseo por un futuro mejor para sus hijos y para ellos mismos.

Rose había hecho exactamente lo mismo por su familia, ahora y siempre.

- Aun así -

- No hay nada de que arrepentirse - le aseguró levantándose de la silla y acercándose hasta él sonriendo, tomo al bebe de sus brazos para cargarlo en su regazo. - Después de todo tengo en mis brazos a este precioso bebe -

El pequeño sonrió y gorgoteo en brazos de su madre, que sonrió al acto y le lleno de besos. El rey Mustang no pudo más que enternecerse ante la imagen y sonrió levemente mirando la interacción de madre e hijo. Solo hasta minutos después de la demostración de afecto entre ambos, fue que los dos trigueños dirigieron sus miradas oscuras al rey.

- Y tú eres rey. Un rey justo y benevolente que esta haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos para regresar a Amestris a su esplendor, sin sacrificar a ningún sector de la población por ello -

El rey solamente sonrió un poco mas mientras negaba con la cabeza y le mostraba sus manos al pequeño niño que volvía a levantar los bracitos para que le cargara. Rose lo dejo ir y noto maravillada como el rey y el niño se congeniaban tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

Definitivamente aquel hombre seria un excelente padre, cuando sus hijos llegaran.

- ¿Te quedaras entonces en el castillo? - Rose dejó de mirarles enternecida al escuchar aquella pregunta y volvió a tomar asiento en su silla.

- Si mi antiguo puesto puede serme devuelto, claro -

- No es necesario que trabajes en ello - siseó el pelinegro observándola y esquivando de vez en cuando una cachetada infantil - Puedo darte un trabajo mejor ahora que el de mucama -

- Ese es el trabajo que realizaba antes y que deseo seguir realizando ahora que he vuelto -

- Tu trabajo era ese, pero porque eras... - Roy trato de buscar las palabras correctas mas la mujer le interrumpió.

- Una espía de los rebeldes, lo sé - advirtió como el pelinegro miraba a otro lado - Pero también me di cuenta que mi trabajo como asistenta, era un trabajo muy noble y de extremada confianza. Me agradó realizarlo tanto que ahora que puedo volver a trabajar, me gustaría que se me de devuelta -

- ¿Estas segura? como te dije puedo darte algo mas - insistió una vez mas el rey

- Completamente segura Roy - soltó segura Rose, acercándose una vez mas al pelinegro, su pequeñito alzo sus brazos a ella y lo sujeto con suavidad acomodándolo encima de su cadera.

- Bien, si es lo que deseas puedes volver al castillo y con tu anterior puesto - suspiró Roy terminado de aceptar aquello y le sonrió de lado mientras el pequeño hacia burbujas de saliva en su boquita.

- Gracias -

El pelinegro asintió a la breve inclinación de la mujer y en silencio la observo darle la espalda para retirarse de su despacho. Dejó de mirarlos mientras se acercaban a la puerta y tomó entre sus manos la pluma fuente que había arrojado lejos segundos después de que llegaran.

Terminado aquel asunto debía de volver al papeleo.

- ¡Ah Roy! quiero felicitarte por tu matrimonio- la mujer se había detenido y ahora con su cuerpo medio girado le sonreía ampliamente al pelinegro - Me han contado que el príncipe Edward es muy amable y casi todo Amestris lo adora -

El rey tenso de inmediato los hombros y leve pero muy levemente gruño molesto.

- Tengo muchos deseos de conocerle y...-

Rose se calló de pronto al notar el ceño fastidiado del rey. Parecía como si, no soportara que nadie le recordara al príncipe y su matrimonio con él. Tal vez y lo estaba imaginando. Había escuchado muchos rumores, mas los de la relación dulce y atenta con que se les había visto días antes de la boda y después de la misma, los rumores no decían nada nuevo.

Tal vez y se les había acabado la magia... y en tampoco tiempo, era una lastima.

- Rose me gustaría que de ahora en delante, estuviera bajo tu custodia la guarda y cuidado del príncipe Edward - habló Roy tranquilo, aunque algo incomodo en su sillón

- Tienes experiencia por tu reciente embarazo y podrás ocuparte de él. Además eres una de las pocas personas en las que he depositado toda mi confianza -

- Y no te he de defraudar - murmuro y noto como el rey le observaba complacido - Roy-

† "•" †

Respiró profundo y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Podía sentir los continuos riítos de sudor, resbalándole por la espalda, humedeciendo más la playera sin mangas y pegándosele a la piel. Su cabello estaba en las mismas condiciones y cada vez que alejaba sus mechones mojados una gotita salada de sudor era arrojada al viento.

Soltó el aire y respiro despacio, para después volver a atacar.

Su oponente no era otro mas que el viento, pero los puñetazos y patadas al mismo cortaban el aire con poder y destreza. Denny lo miraba horrorizado y a la vez aliviado que no haberse ofrecido a ser su pareja en combate y Maria tan solo hacia todo lo posible por echarse un poco de aire con las manos al rostro.

El calor era infernal y el uniforme militar la estaba torturando increíblemente por dentro.

Más a Edward no le importaba. Debía de entrenar aun por una hora o tal vez dos, mas. No lo había hecho desde su llegada a ese castillo y realmente ya lo extrañaba. Su maestra le había dicho que, para entrenar su mente, debía entrenar primero su cuerpo.

Y se había saltado todo aquello, perdiéndose esas semanas dentro de la biblioteca, junto a Shezka.

La castaña ahora no se encontraba más a su lado, pues había sido requerida por el General de Brigada Maes Huges para quien estaba asignada y a él no le quedaba más que seguir en la biblioteca o entrenar y eso justamente había decidido hacerlo.

Ese día cuando no había una sola nube en el cielo y el calor era endemoniadamente fuerte a esa hora en los jardines o más bien en aquella área de los jardines desprovista de árbol alguno que le cubriera. Edward sonrió malvadamente mientras desviaba su mirada brevemente al ejecutar una patada al aire.

Lo había echo a propósito.

Esperaba que con aquello sus guardias personales o debía decir mas bien, molestas sombras le dejaran solo y tranquilo. Era agobiante que a cualquier lugar le siguieran o que lo estuvieran observando sin decir palabra alguna mientras pasaba las horas en la comodidad de la biblioteca.

Edward se detuvo y se limpio el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo. Con el rabillo del ojo miró hacia los militares y sonrió decidido. Dos horas más de entrenamiento. La teniente no aguantaría el calor y tendría que deshacerse de una parte de su uniforme que se negaba incluso a abrir y el teniente, pues ahora sufriría al ser su contrincante. Se giró y empezó a andar hacia ellos. Movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y el tronido de su cuello le hizo estremecerse deliciosamente de todo su cuerpo.

- Teniente Bloch - musitó y complacido observó como este se le paraban los pelos de punta, adivinando lo que quería.

Con una seña le marcó el lugar que deseaba tomara a un lado suyo. Lo vio arrastrar los pies dirigiéndose al lugar señalado, en cambio él lo esperaba sereno, mientras volvía a colocarse en posición. Sus manos enguantadas frente a su pecho con una al frente esperando algún golpe y la otra en defensa en puño sobre su pecho.

- Príncipe Edward -

El pasto crujió cerca de ellos y fue el teniente el primero en observar a la mujer de sonrisa amable que terminó a un lado de ambos. El rubio suspiró y descanso un poco mientras se volteaba a verla. Notó entonces sus ropas comunes y su cabello en coleta y mechones bicolor. Más lo que llamo su atención fue el profundo color azul celeste de sus ojos como su piel trigueña brillante.

Una oriunda de Lior sin duda.

- Encantada de conocerlo majestad - murmuró la mujer sin dejar de sonreír en momento alguno - Mi nombre es Rose Thomas y a partir de hoy seré su dama de compañía -

Edward asintió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza aceptándola. Vaya, ahora le mandaban alguien mas aparte de Maria Ross y Denny Bloch. Si que el rey lo quería tener enteramente vigilado, solo esperaba que no fuera a ponerle una guardia secreta que lo siguiera de lejos y no tan cerca como aquellos militares a su lado.

- Tenientes - les llamó escuetamente

- Si - respondieron al unísono y de un rápido movimiento los dos estuvieron al frente del monarca ofreciéndole su saludo militar con respeto y cuidando de no dejar de observarle directamente a los ojos.

- Como pueden ver, han sido relevados de su deber - musitó agitando una mano al viento quitándole importancia a aquello - Pueden retirarse -

Ambos volvieron a saludarle y agradecieron por la orden para luego romper filas y regresar a la barricada. El príncipe les siguió brevemente con la mirada para después apartarse y recoger del pasto su sobretodo rojo y el chaleco negro que se había quitado para empezar con su entrenamiento.

La mujer se acerco a él entonces y le ayudo a colocarse aquello, alisando la capa roja quitando las arrugas que se habían formado por estar desordenadamente echada en el suelo por un largo tiempo. Edward bufó mas no se negó a que lo ayudara.

- Me han dicho los demás sirvientes que no desayunó correctamente - soltó como si nada la mujer, componiéndole la trenza húmeda deshecha en que se encontraba su cabello rubio.

Edward se encogió de hombros molesto. Parecía que la mujer tenia poco de haber sido puesta para su guarda y ya empezaba a vigilarlo en todo lo que había hecho informándose con los demás criados de lo que hacia. Frunció el ceño y con dos dedos se acomodo los flequillos aun húmedos de su cabello frente a su rostro.

- Eso es algo que no le... -

- ¿Incumbe? - completó Rose, notando la extraña figura tras la espalda del chico. - Pues la verdad si que me incumbe príncipe. El rey le ha puesto a mi cuidado y no le defraudare en ello -

- Venga conmigo por favor - le pidió golpeando un poco los pequeños hombros del rubio con las palmas abiertas.

- Vamos a que tome un baño y después algo ligero de comer -

Rose camino despacio por el jardín sin mirar hacia atrás, sabia que el príncipe le seguirá sin necesidad de repetir aquello. Puede que al principio se hubiese mostrado arisco y perplejo, pero aquellos brillantes ojos dorados que poseía le hablaban de un corazón bondadoso y amable que tenia miedo de salir lastimado.

Y ella lo iba a cuidar todo lo que pudiera, hasta que el rey le encomendara alguna otra tarea más.

† "•" †

- ¡Por favor príncipe! Coma un poco más - le pidió con dulzura la morena, mirando alerta el plato casi intacto que dejaba el rubio.

Edward una vez mas tomó el cubierto y pico un poco de verdura, apenas y la probo cuando volvió a revolver la comida de un lado a otro, para luego, dejar el cubierto en la servilleta de donde lo había tomado. Tomó en sus delgados dedos la copa de cristal media llena de agua y la bebió suavemente.

Rose lo miró preocupada, desde que habían llegado de los jardines el príncipe solamente se había concentrado en seguir las sugerencias que le había recomendado sin objetar ninguna. Edward se había cambiado de ropas para refrescarse y solamente cuando la misma Rose le había dicho que el baño estaba listo, retraído y calmado se había dirigido a la habitación para bañarse. No se había negado a que le ayudara e incluso le dejo lavar cuidadosamente su largo cabello rubio.

Después de la misma manera en la que había entrado, el príncipe suspiro saliendo de la tina envuelto en su albornoz celeste. Por un breve momento le había parecido muy distraído, mientras se sentaba en la mesita dispuesta dentro de la habitación para que tomara sus alimentos y su inconsciencia se había hecho más evidente cuando le había dejado el primer plato de comida ligera frente a el.

Había probado algunos cuantos bocados, mientras observaba a ningún lugar por la ventana, un sorbito de agua y jugueteaba con la comida hasta que dejaba todo de lado y se quedaba observando con el ceño fruncido su plato.

Sospechaba que algo le sucedía, tal vez y estaba incomodo aunque aun no sabia con exactitud porque.

La liorense negó levemente con la cabeza mientras tomaba una silla por el respaldo y la arrastraba para sentarse en ella. El príncipe ni siquiera la noto, pues sus ojos se habían cerrado y solo se concentraba en dejar escapar de sus labios semiabiertos un débil suspiro.

- Hágalo por su bebé - murmuró con algo de pesar viendo al rubio acongojado y se atrevió a posar su mano en la del rubio.

Edward la miro por un segundo como si no comprendiera y cerró los ojos frunciendo más el ceño, retiro abruptamente su mano dejando caer la de la mujer en la mesa y se giró de medio cuerpo en su silla evitándola.

- ¡No estoy embarazado! - le aseguró firmemente - Es por eso que el bastardo se ha enfurecido tanto -

El rubio se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había pronunciado aquello, su deseo era decirlo mordaz y salio todo lo contrario. La voz se le quebró al principio al aceptar que aun no encargaba niño alguno y terriblemente dolida cuando había mencionado la apatía del pelinegro al saber de aquella noticia.

Lo recordaba bien los numerosos exámenes habían dictado la misma sentencia. En el seno del rubio no se había procreado aun vida alguna. Roy había aceptado la respuesta pero a Edward un frío duro y cruel le había calado en el corazón al notar la mirada del pelinegro hacia su persona. Lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas lo hacia, por no haberle dado ya un hijo.

Y desde aquella ocasión no había estado ni un solo momento, ni de por casualidad cerca suyo.

- Entiendo, pero aun así debe comer - el rubio la escuchó claramente mientras bajaba su vista a la mesa y sin quererlo, apresaba entre sus puños el blanco mantel puesto sobre la misma

- Si no es por un bebé, es porque su cuerpo lo necesita o ¿Pretende matarse de hambre y de cansancio de ahora en delante? - musito la bicolor recordando el arduo entrenamiento del rubio horas antes y lo cansado que estaba, aunque se las había apañado bien para disimularlo frente a ella y al final le descubrió.

_"No estaría mal"_ pensó por un momento el rubio y no pudo evitar tampoco que sus parpados se le llenaran de lágrimas. Rose observó sus ojos brillantes y el leve temblor que de momento le había recorrido por completo. El pequeño rubio no tenia que decir o hacer nada más. Ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría.

Con toda la suavidad que podía la mujer tomo la tetera de porcelana y dejo caer el calido líquido sobre la tacita blanca cerca del rubio. El humeante olor de la canela caliente le lleno los sentidos e hizo que el rubio tornara sus ojos alrededor de ella. Entonces Rose le paso la taza con cuidado y dejo a un lado de la misma la tacita de los terrones de azúcar para que el príncipe se sirviera a su gusto.

- Al menos tome un poco de té - le sugirió con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Ed asintió y dejo caer tres cubitos de azúcar en la taza, la plateada cucharilla giro varias veces y la tomo con pequeños sorbos mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla acolchonada. Rose le miro complacida cuando la taza quedo vacía una vez mas sobre la mesa y ayudo al príncipe a levantarse cuando hizo el intento de hacerlo para dirigirse a su cama.

El rubio se dejo caer en la cama y escondió su rostro casi de inmediato entre las almohadas. Suspiro cuando sintió los calidos dedos de la mujer desatar la coleta que alzaba sus cabellos y los dejaba caer suavemente a los lados de su rostro. La suave colcha lo cubrió de inmediato.

Los dedos el rubio se aferraron entonces a las almohadas cuando sintió como la mujer se sentaba a un lado suyo en la cama y acariciaba suavemente su espalda intentando reconfortarle. Los ojos se le llenaron una vez más de lágrimas y un traicionero hipo hizo que las primeras gotas saladas humedecieran las finas fundas.

Edward podía soportar la idea de que el rey lo odiara o bien con el tiempo podía llegar a hacerlo. Pero el solo pensar que también podía odiar a su hijo, le estrujaba y lastimaba el corazón como nunca nada antes lo había hecho.

Se había prometido no volver a llorar, ya había llorado demasiado a causa del rey, pero ahora la simple idea de evitarlo le parecía imposible y difícil por todos los medios de conseguir. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados se negaban a dejar de manar más de aquellas calidas gotas.

Ahora fue el turno de Rose para morderse el labio e intentar por todos los medios de no soltar algún sollozo. Lo había escuchado claramente y los lamentos del rubio le tocaban el corazón con cada hipo o sollozo que soltaba contra las mantas. Se contuvo las ganas de abrazarle para consolarlo y tan solo pudo volver a acariciarle la espalda y los hombros como una muestra de su cariño. La trigueña se trago las lágrimas y limpio varias veces su garganta para poder decir algunas palabras claramente sin que la voz se le quebrara.

- Descanse un poco príncipe, le hará bien- musitó arropándolo mas con las mantas.

Definitivamente debía de hablar con Roy.

Inmediatamente.

† "•" †

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**7.- Abulia**

Nunca antes jamás le había gustado portar algún instrumento sobre su persona que dictara el tiempo. Prefería sentir como las horas pasaban con excesiva rapidez o lentitud, sin la constante preocupación de medirlas. Por ello ahora le parecía más que extraño, portar entre una de su manos aquel tosco, pero cuidadoso reloj de bolsillo. Tenía un grabado sobresaliente y bien revelado al frente de la tapa, donde un dragón, inequívoca marca de su ejército, se enroscaba orgulloso sobre la superficie de plata.

Suspiró y le dio vuelta, de la misma forma su seudónimo estaba escrito en el mismo.

— ¿Flame Alchemist? — Escuchó que le preguntaba Maes tras su espalda y casi de inmediato se dio la vuelta en su sillón giratorio, despegándose de la ventana.

Su íntimo amigo y general de Brigada se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ocupaba siempre, sentado en la fina silla de cuero, frente a su escritorio de trabajo. Con uno de sus dedos señalaba una y otra vez la misma línea del primer párrafo donde justamente, estaba escrito aquel distintivo.

— Sí, Alquimista de Fuego — corroboró Roy volviéndose a relajar en el sillón.

— Yo pensé que te — comenzó otra vez el militar despegando sus ojos dorados del papel.

— ¿Llamarían el alquimista salamandra? — Completó Roy quitándole las palabras de la boca, en un gesto mudo Maes asintió —No, salamandra es el apelativo del rey no del alquimista —

— ¿No es lo mismo? — Roy se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Hunges.

— Díselo a Bradley— siseó como si ello respondiera todo, aunque era verdad. Los dos sobrenombres que había escogido hasta el momento para aquellos que habían sido reconocidos como alquimistas estatales, denotaban su característico humor mezquino, más si alguien le preguntaba le parecía mas extraño el nombre del segundo alquimista.

El nombre de su propio príncipe.

— ¡Oh vaya! Esto si que esta pensado sin error alguno — Murmuró fuertemente Maes para si, agazapándose en la silla con los papeles en la mano.

La copia del informe que dentro de poco seria circulado por todo el ejército, siempre y cuando el príncipe Edward aceptara lo mismo, detallaba claramente el motivo de la creación del batallón alquímico, el uso de los relojes que les distinguirían de los demás militares y los rangos que tendrían desde su aceptación como parte del escuadrón, así como los grados que podrían a llegar a alcanzar con sus progresos en la milicia

Ajeno a la atención de su general, Roy despacio una vez mas giró la silla. Los enormes ventanales trasparentes y luminosos desprovistos de cortinas, bañaron con la calida luz de aquella mañana su cuerpo.

Su reloj había sido olvidado en la mesa, pero contenía celosamente el otro reloj de alquimista en su mano derecha y era poco decir que sus dedos terminarían por desgastar el grabado del mismo.

De ese reloj que le pertenecía al…

Fullmetal Alchemist

† "•" †

— ¿Sucede algo Rose? —

Preguntó Roy deteniéndose en el pasillo que conectaban todas las habitaciones. La mujer se encontraba recargada contra una de las vigas, que separaban el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de Edward y al parecer no tenia intención alguna ni por alejarse del mismo, mientras se mordía dolorosamente uno de sus labios pensativa.

Podría tratarse con algo relacionado al príncipe, después de todo, los tenientes que había dejado a su cargo le habían dado el reporte de su estancia con el mismo y en las hojas que había leído de su crónica, era recurrente el hecho de que el príncipe detestaba la compañía de alguien impuesto por su mandato.

Era de esperarse que hubiese tratado de igual manera a Rose.

Los dos guardias que siempre le acompañaban, terminaron deteniéndose también a su lado y con un movimiento suave de su cabeza, los despacho para que los dejaran solos. Fue entonces que la mirada azul de su compañera se poso en la suya.

— Roy, el príncipe —la bicolor se detuvo intentando encontrar las palabras correctas — Esta realmente deprimido —

Roy la observó con cautela, parecía que ella empezaba a disgustarse con él. Arqueó una ceja y se relajó cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Había tenido un día demasiado ocupado y estresante y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que Rose lo sermoneará.

Ya había pensado que esa era una tarea única para Maes.

Y si en esos momentos se habían topado en aquel lugar, fue tan solo porque en aquel corredor se conectaba un camino mucho mas corto hacia la habitación que siempre y en delante utilizaría y que convenientemente estaba muy alejada de la del rubio.

¿Es que acaso no se notaba que estaba realmente cansado?

Los asuntos del día que supuestamente tan solo le hubiesen llevado unas cuantas horas realizarlos, se habían extendido por mas tiempo del necesario, casi consumiendo la totalidad del día, hasta esas horas entradas de la noche. Bufó molesto y empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en sus antebrazos.

Además, si Edward estaba deprimido, no era problema ni asunto suyo el remediarlo.

La trigueña no se dejo intimidar por aquel gesto.

¡Estaba decidida a hablar con el rey!

— Rose yo creo que eso en verdad no es una prioridad para mí — le aseguró el pelinegro, girando su cuerpo mientras empezaba a dar unos cuantos pasos para alejarse en el corredor y aquello solamente hizo que la mujer lo mirara mas severamente.

— ¡Salamandra! — le llamó haciendo que Roy la mirara perplejo.

Desde los días de la rebelión y a pocos días antes de que subiera al trono, aquel había sido su nombre y distintivo con que todos lo conocían. El titulo de alquimista de fuego, se había quedado corto, cuando lo habían nombrado Salamandra.

Los mismos aldeanos lo habían bautizado así, al verlo salir de entre el fuego como un de esos animales fantásticos. El elemental espíritu de la naturaleza y regente del fuego. La mítica Salamandra que había tomado forma humana, para ayudarles con sus desgracias. Y por ende ese se había convertido en su nombre de guerra casi desde el inicio de la batalla. Después de la misma eran pocos los que así le nombraban, su titulo mobiliario pesaba, pero sabía bien que entre los más pobres, cariñosamente era llamado rey salamandra.

Y ciertamente Rose así le llamaba en ocasiones para llamar por completo su atención.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho al príncipe para que lo trates así? — le preguntó con dolor en sus ojos de color acercándose a él.

Roy se relajó y desvió la mirada incomodo. Maes le había hecho una vez aquella pregunta y había respondido la misma cantaleta que de memoria se sabia, pero de sobra sabía que Rose ignoraba todo lo que había ocurrido antes y después de casarse con Edward.

Seguía firme en su decisión de tener a ese hijo por causa de la alianza y esperaba que fuese pronto para finalmente continuar su vida al lado de la persona a que en verdad amaba y que le estaba esperando y esperaría paciente hasta que fuera libre de su deber como rey.

Alguna vez le había dicho al rubio que lo odiaba y ciertamente así había sido en principio, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, lo había dicho únicamente por despecho.

Pues por el príncipe, no albergaba sentimiento alguno de simpatía u odio.

— Él— trato de justificar su actitud de inmediato, más fue la fiera mirada de la liorense la que hizo que se le borraran todas las palabras que deseba decir.

— Si lo culpas por haberte separado de Riza — Rose contuvo su respiración y por poco y gritaba — Estas muy, pero muy equivocado pues no tuvo nada de culpa —

Rose tenia leves nociones de lo que había pasado. Su avanzado embarazo la había alejado de las cuestiones del castillo en cuanto Roy fue proclamado como rey de Amestris, pero sabía que, incluso antes de que la guerra estallara, Roy ya le había propuesto matrimonio a la rubia.

Ambos se amaban y había sido ingratamente injusto que meses después, un acuerdo político les separara. Pero el pequeño príncipe ni siquiera había estado enterado de nada hasta que todo había sucedido y su padre le había básicamente, obligado, aceptar su enlace. Rose suspiró y con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir murmuró.

— Él siente o sabe que lo odias por ello y peor aun — la mujer no pudo mas que desviar sus ojos a lo que seguía — Supongo que es el miedo lo que le impide darte un hijo —

— ¿Miedo? — murmuró Roy mirándola, su ceño se frunció un poco mas y regreso los pasos que había avanzado hasta quedar frente a la mujer. Era miedo lo que tenía Edward y por ello no había podido darle un hijo aun.

Miedo, pero…

¿A qué le tenía miedo?

— ¿A qué te refieres Rose? — le preguntó sujetándola rudamente de los brazos. Poco le faltó para arrojarla contra la puerta de la habitación y mordiéndose el labio evitó el volverle a preguntar nuevamente, aunque esta vez estaba seguro hubiera sido a gritos.

— No me lo dijo pero es mas que lógico Salamandra — siseó la mujer molesta, sin sacárselo de encima, aunque después bajo la vista dolida con lo que diría — Estoy casi segura que el príncipe cree que odiarás también al hijo que te de —

— ¡Nunca! — Roy la soltó de inmediato sin pensarlo y como si le quemara, mientras negaba fervientemente de un lado a otro — Yo jamás podría… —

Era verdad que el hijo que ambos tuvieran era también una imposición de los aliados y sabía que no podía llegar a odiarlo aunque lo quisiera.

Seria un pequeño inocente en todo aquello y además, sería su hijo.

Carne de su carne.

¡Jamás! ¡Jamás llegaría a odiarle!

— Entonces Roy, dile que nunca odiarías a su hijo y — Rose se acerco una vez mas a el notando el semblante afligido del monarca — Hazle sentir bien, si no lo amas al menos, hazle saber que lo aprecias, aunque sea un poquito —

Roy cerró los ojos y sintió como la mujer posaba sus manos sobre sus brazos apretándolos un poco. Deseaba hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque era algo inútil el que lo hiciera. …l mismo se había dado cuenta de su error al saber de los temores del príncipe.

— Él no ha hecho nada malo, tan solo seguir órdenes como alguna vez las seguí yo — terminó Rose finalmente y dejando que las lagrimas que había contenido por mucho se escaparan de sus ojos donde las mantenía cautivas.

† "•" †

Roy cerró despacio la pesada puerta de roble tras de él y aunque breve fue su mirada, pudo contemplar toda la habitación en segundos. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado ahí. La alcoba del príncipe seguía tan calida y confortable como siempre, aunque por alguna extraña razón le faltaba algo de brillo.

Echo andar hacia la cama, donde un montoncito de mantas revueltas le señalaba el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el príncipe. Se acercó despacio a un lado suyo en la cama y lo observo en silencio. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y las largas pestañas oscuras brillaban con los restos de lágrimas que asemejaban gotas de roció.

Era evidente que hasta hacia poco tiempo atrás, había estado llorando y por lo visto se había quedado dormido mientras lo hacia. Los hinchados parpados y las sonrosadas mejillas lo corroboraban. La respiración del príncipe era suave y pausada, dormía profundamente como si estuviese muy cansado. Tragó saliva con dificultad y una extraña incomodidad empezó a colársele en el pecho.

No era la primera vez que lo hubiese visto llorar o enterarse de que lo había hecho, pero en esa ocasión, el darse cuenta de ello lo había aturdido. Dio un paso mas y estuvo a punto de terminar sentado a un lado suyo en la cama, mas se detuvo.

¡Aquello estaba mal!

No podía expresarle al príncipe lo que Rose le había exigido.

No podía amarlo ni mostrarle un poco de cariño.

Llegar a hacerlo tan solo complicaría las cosas y traería confusión en los sentimientos del rubio guiándolo hacia un camino equivocado.

Más aun traicionaría a su adorada Riza.

Giró sus talones y de rápidas y largas zancadas estuvo casi de inmediato junto a la puerta. Titubeo antes de tomar el pomo entre sus manos y fue breve la mirada de reojo que lanzó hacia la cama tras su espalda. El rubio continuaba dormido, ignorante de su presencia y era mejor así.

Mejor para ambos.

† "•" †

Lo había escuchado llegar, desde el primer momento en que se había detenido frente a su puerta cerrada. Conocía el sonido exacto de sus pasos y del fino andar de su persona. La colonia distintiva que utilizaba solo el rey, había corroborado su presencia cuando hubo entrado en sus aposentos.

Pero no había querido abrir los ojos, ni hacerle saber que estaba despierto.

Se había quedado contra el colchón, cubierto casi hasta la cabeza con las mantas frescas que se había echado encima. Había querido mantener la respiración contenida mientras él estuviese ahí, pero había sido completamente obvio el que se estuviera haciendo el dormido. Por ello había optado por respirar lo más suave y pausado posible engañándolo con ello.

Escuchó como se acercaba a su cama deteniéndose justamente al filo de la misma. Escuchaba su respiración y los ocasionales ademanes que hacia, tal vez, un vano intento en acercar una de sus manos a su cabeza o su rostro y luego el arrepentimiento de haberlo siquiera querido realizar.

Estuvo apunto de sentarse en el filo de su cama, mas evitó el hacerlo.

— Imposible — le oyó murmurar calladamente al mismo tiempo que se giraba alejándose de su lado y de la habitación en la que estaba.

Lo máximo que podía aspirar el rubio, era a la lastima de su rey, pero ni siquiera esta le podía ser regalada. Edward suspiró y cerró sus ojos por breves momentos antes de abrirlos y esta vez, sus ojos en lugar de llenarse de lágrimas, brillaron furiosos en rabia.

¡Ya había tenido suficiente de todo aquello!

† "•" †

Una de las viejas costumbres del rey Hohenheim de la Luz era pasear por su reino, ataviado con las ropas más simples y viejas que tenia. Mezclándose con la gente por horas e incluso días, olvidándose por completo de sus tareas como rey y aquella ocasión no era la excepción a su regla. Con unos pantalones grises, una vieja camisa blanca y una empolvada gabardina café, silencioso caminaba por los campos verdes de su adorada y rural Rizenbul.

Los campos interminables de prado verde, se alzaban a todo lo largo en que sus ojos podían abarcar e incluso más allá. Apenas delimitada cada parcela por algunos arbustos, árboles o si era posible, por una cerca de piedra azul o bola traída del río mas cercano. Con ojos añorantes se acerco a uno de ellos.

Un precioso campo recién labrado, preparado para alguna cosecha de temporada.

El roble recio y enorme que delimitaba la propiedad agitaba levemente sus ramas con el mínimo aire y se detuvo justamente bajo de él, cerca de un columpio ya viejo y que a simple vista, tenia demasiado tiempo sin ser utilizado. Pero que en sus mejores tiempos, había traído una enorme felicidad para la jovencita que solía sentarse en el mismo todas las tardes sin excepción alguna.

La última vez ella lo había utilizado, en una mañana fresca y tranquila como la de ese día.

Su adorada Trisha.

No giro el rostro cuando escucho los pasos atrás de él, de hecho los ignoro por completo, siguiendo ahí observando el mohoso banquillo del columbio que débilmente se movía. La recién llegada observo entonces la espalda del hombre y suspiro mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas delgadas, mientras enterraba uno de sus pies con fuerza en la tierra suelta por su anterior pisada.

— ¡He! Hohenheim— el hombre se giro, observando entonces a la mujer con rastas — Pareciera como si estuvieses recordando mejores tiempos —

— Algo así — le susurro para luego girarse quedando frente a ella— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —

— Solo avisarte algo— Izumi cerró los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos mirando resentidamente al rubio — No cuentes mas conmigo—

— Si estas arrepentida por lo que le hiciste a Edward antes de que partiera— el rey bufó aburrido y noto con desagrado las sandalias de baño que llevaba calzadas en esos momentos la mujer— ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para hacerlo? —

— No lo es, tan solo se trata de revertir el proceso y entonces será como si nada hubiese pasado — musito segura, asentándole un puñetazo a su palma abierta — Aunque es algo que debo de hacer inmediatamente—

— Esto no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa de haber hecho — acoto Izumi ladeando el rostro asqueada consigo misma ondeando las largas mechas torcidas de su cabello castaño oscuro — Y en todo caso tu me obligaste a hacerlo —

Y así había sido, en ese entonces su cuidad, que fue de las primeras en ser tocada por la guerra, moría de hambre y peste. Como presidenta tuvo que buscar la ayuda de las demás ciudades a parte de Amestris. Aquroya sepultada bajo las aguas no le brindo ayuda, lo mismo que Ishbal la cual, censuraba a su presidenta que practicaba fervientemente como ninguna, las artes demoníacas que prohibía Ishbala. La única que quedaba, aunque fuese extremadamente lejos, Rizenbul la única que en esos momentos de necesidad les salvo.

Poco conciente del acuerdo de las naciones, había aceptado unírseles, siempre y cuando, básicamente les rescataran de las garras de la muerte. A cambio ella, utilizaría su conocimiento en beneficio de la alianza. Aquello le había parecido bien al principio, pero no llego a imaginar que, tendría que hacer algo realmente vil en contra de quien fuera, su propio alumno.

El príncipe Edward Elric.

— Dudo que el rey Mustang te crea — soltó el rey tranquilo— Si llega a enterarse que, con la ayuda de tus conocimientos de Rentan Jutsu modificaste el cuerpo de Edward para que, al menos durante un tiempo no concibiera… —

— No tiene porque enterarse el rey, tan solo se lo diré a Edward — le interrumpió de pronto la mujer.

El rey no tenía porque enterarse y estaba segura que el príncipe le entendería. Edward siempre había sido conciente de las necesidades y prioridades de las demás gentes antes que la propia y sabia de sobra que, la comprendería por haber hecho algo como aquello que además, tenia solución, siempre y cuando se actuara rápido.

— Claro que puede enterarse, alguien que ha escuchado bien, se lo puede decir —

No directamente él, claro estaba. Podía ser cualquiera que él mandara por supuesto. De su lado estaba el apoyo de las demás naciones y a la presidenta de Dublith, nadie le creería ni ayudaría. Mucho más cuando su papel en la alianza no era, relevante siquiera.

Además no podía dejar que aquello se supiera. Al menos no todavía. Los aliados, incluyéndolo a él lo habían planeado así. Buscaban retrazar la llegada del heredero al trono lo más que se pudiera, para que así, si el rey comenzaba con algún plan de guerra, las naciones pudieran estar completamente preparadas para ella.

Dudaba mucho que, algún conflicto se diera si aun no había un heredero en camino como ellos lo habían pedido, aunque eso no los salvaba de alguno si el hijo de ambos fuese concebido de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo también, solo había sido temporal para que por falta de heredero, no comenzara una inmediatamente.

Y de eso se encargaba en aquellos momentos, el mismo príncipe Edward, aunque no lo supiera.

— ¡Eres un…— estalló Izumi a punto de insultarle, mas fue interrumpida de golpe por el monarca.

— No creo que le convenga a la ciudad de Dublith otra guerra —

Izumi guardo silencio. Era verdad, a penas unos días antes, las constantes epidemias y hambrunas habían reducido su número de victimas. Una nueva guerra, simplemente los dejaría expuestos a la muerte inminente. Sin un ejército, apoyo o capital que los sostuviera, eran más que nada, un blanco desde el principio derrotado.

— Perdiste a tu esposo e hijo durante la guerra, no quieras perder también a toda tu ciudad — murmuro el rubio mirándola fijamente. El semblante de la mujer se ensombreció de golpe, tal vez recordando a sus seres queridos perdidos para siempre.

Más lo que no sabía era que aquella mujer, tan solo en su mente comparaba el recuerdo del rey amable, cordial y por su puesto siempre sonriente que era. El Hohenheim que ahora veía, no era más que una persona solitaria y amargada por una pérdida que, simplemente se negaba a aceptar.

Suspiro cansada, no había nada más que pudiese hacer, al menos por ahora.

— Lo único que lograras con todo esto es fastidiar la vida de Edward —

— El destino me ha cambiado, se llevo lo que más quería — Y ciertamente lo había echo, había cobrado la vida de su amada esposa Trisha y la de su orgullo, su hijo mayor Alphonse.

¿Por qué le había dejado a Edward?

Sin dudar lo hubiese sacrificado a él en lugar de Trisha y Alphonse.

† "•" †

Una vez más volvía a recorrer los pasillos alejados del corredor principal de castillo. Dirigiéndose a las habitaciones del príncipe Edward. La puerta ocre quedó a su vista y no arrojó la misma como la ocasión anterior. Se atrevió incluso a tocar tres veces suavemente la vieja madera, antes de empujarla con lisura, casi sorprendiéndose de encontrarla abierta.

Los fuertes rayos de sol lo cegaron y por lo visto debía de acostumbrarse a ellos si iba a regresar en alguna otra ocasión. Los cambios violentos de luz y sombras eran brutales, pero parecían del gusto del príncipe. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos, aprecio con claridad la habitación, más al contrario de la última vez, el príncipe en sus habitaciones no se encontraba.

— ¡Buen día majestad! — La única que estaba ahí era su impuesta dama, que solicita terminaba de tender la cama y que ahora se entretenía en esponjar una de las numerosas almohadas de la misma — Si busca al príncipe, lo encontrara seguramente en los jardines del palacio —

— Esta con la señorita Shezka — continuó Rose mas de pronto se detuvo llenado una de sus manos a su mentón — Me parece que después de pasar por ahí partirán juntos a los cuartes de la milicia —

Roy asintió un tanto extrañado. El príncipe no conocía los cuartes militares de Amestris y nunca antes había demostrado el interés mínimo en los mismos. Tal vez y aquella visita se debiera a algún interesante relato que le hubiese mencionado Shezka al príncipe. Como fuera, si Edward quería ir a los cuarteles nadie se lo impedía.

Estuvo apunto de abandonar la habitación cuando un fajo de papeles casi dispersos sobre un mueble llamo su atención. En medio de la hoja como si una impresión de gota de agua se tratase, se encontraba el emblema del ejército de Amestris que bien conocía. Fue ello lo que le llamo la atención y no pudo más que tomarlo entre sus manos para leerlos de una hojeada rápida.

Y no pudo mas que abrir sus ojos en sorpresa al leer lo ahí escrito.

¡El príncipe sabía ya del proyecto del batallón alquímico!

Aquellas hojas no eran más que una copia del mismo escrito que él únicamente poseía y que tenía bien guardado un uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

¿Quién le habría facilitado aquella información al príncipe?

Había querido platicar de ello con el príncipe en incontables ocasiones pero por una u otra razón jamás había podido hacerlo y ahora lo sabía y seguramente había ido al ejército a entrevistarse con Bradley como justamente en el escrito se requería. Con los papeles en la mano salió de la habitación, aunque su presencia en aquella reunión no era necesaria, podía presentarse a la misma y presenciarla si así lo quería.

Y era justo lo que iba a hacer en aquellos momentos.

† "•" †

Caminaba despacio por los cuarteles inmaculadamente pintados de blanco. Varios oficiales con los que se topo, le saludaron con energía. No solo a ella, sino a su fiel compañero canino que caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella. Las primeras horas de la mañana y nada interesante había sucedido.

Nada más interesante que la llegada del príncipe y su recorrido por todo el cuartel seguido de innumerables lamebotas que casi se tiraban al suelo para que pasara sobre ellos. Bradley con su porte vivaracho, no había parado de carcajearse con cada frase cómica que encontraba para lo que los soldados hacían ante la presencia del soberano. Incluso una de las ayudantes del general de Brigada Maes Hunges, no se despegaba para nada del príncipe.

Y lo último que ahora sabia, era que Bradley y el rubio estaban en las oficinas del primero, discutiendo un acuerdo que los concernía únicamente a ambos y realmente ella ni le interesaba.

Hayate ladró y Riza no pudo más que desviar la vista hacia donde su mascota apuntaba. Seguramente había reconocido a alguien. Havoc sin ninguna duda. Más al encontrar con su mirada a la persona a la que Hayate señalaba, no pudo más que esbozar una suave y sutil sonrisa que lentamente creció en intensidad y fuerza.

Los saludos militares de los soldados a su alrededor, fueron casi sincronizados, alzándose erguidos lo mas fuerte posible. No todos habían tenido antes o después el privilegio de tener a su Fluher y rey de Amestris caminando por los pasillos del cuartel. Su porte regio al caminar imponía y su mirada azul intenso intimidaba con facilidad a quien deseara imponérsele.

Acompañado como siempre por su escolta personal avanzaba a toda prisa. Riza sonrío complacida a solo unos pasos y ambos se encontrarían después de tanto. ¿Qué no volvería a ella? Le había dicho Graciel. ¡Que equivocada había estado! Roy estaba ahí otra vez y por su causa.

Sin ninguna duda.

Pero la sonrisa de la rubia se congelo, cuando de improviso el rey había cambiado de rumbo sus pasos, girando hacia otro pasillo alejándose de la recta que lo conducía a ella. Black Hayate había dejado de menear la cola y reanudó su avance como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado. Muy diferente a como ahora su dueña se encontraba.

Las carpetas entre sus manos crujieron casi al unísono que sus dientes demostrando su ira. El pasillo que había tomado el rey no era otro más que uno que daba hacia las oficinas de King Bradley el segundo al mando después del rey de Amestris.

¡Tan solo había venido por el príncipe!

¡Maldito mocoso fuera!

Se había vuelto ya una costumbre, muy mala por cierto, ya que volvía a abrir la puerta sin haber tocado antes pidiendo permiso. Su escolta había quedado entonces custodiando la entrada mientras el avanzaba a la oficina. La secretaria no se encontraba así que de todas maneras nadie hubiese anunciado su llegada. Era una excusa demasiado simple de dar, pero nadie se la había pedido en lo absoluto.

Después de todo Bradley y Edward estaban demasiado ocupados dándose un apretón efusivo de manos en lo que parecía ser el cierre de algún acuerdo entre ambos. Solo después de haberse sonreído mutuamente, recayeron entonces en la presencia de su persona y fue Bradley quien hablo primero.

— ¡Oh! Es un placer que nos visite como siempre señor — aseveró brindándole un saludo marcial que el Fluher Roy correspondió de inmediato.

— Como hemos terminado esta reunión, me retiro —

— Fue todo un gusto el conocerlo Coronel Elric — Edward recibió también el saludo marcial, aunque a diferencia de Roy titubeo algunos segundos antes de corresponderle al hombre del parche.

¿Coronel? Hasta ese grado había sido ascendido. Había pensado que sería de comienzo Mayor como todos los alquimistas que entrarán con el exámen de alquimista nacional. ¡No había esperado que empezara desde un escalafón alto. Tendría numerosos enemigos desde el principio, la mayoría creería que su titulo mobiliario habría podido influenciar para lograr ese grado.

¿Por qué Bradley no se lo había notificado antes a nadie aquella decisión?

Giró sus ojos azules del príncipe hacia el hombre notando como este se estremecía, tal vez sabiendo con su sola mirada aquello mismo y que deseaba una buena respuesta de todo aquello. Mas Bradley suspiro aliviado cuando el príncipe, se alejo de su escritorio, aproximándose as la salida de su oficina y el rey no hizo mas que seguirle.

El pequeño corredor que componía la ante sala de la secretaria de Bradley no era my amplia, pero al menos le daba unos segundos de intimidad a los monarcas antes de que la escolta personal del rey los siguiera. Roy lo sabia y también que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para saber lo que había pasado ahí. Pero prefirió rodear el tema en lugar de sacarlo directamente como era su costumbre.

— Sabia de todo esto, pero había pensado venir hasta el día de mañana. Hubiésemos podido venir con mas calma — siseó con tranquilidad no viendo mas que la espalda del pequeño rubio que unos pasos delante de el avanzaba, espero uno segundos para que el príncipe acotara algo, mas al no recibir mas que silencio continuo hablando

— Te hubiese dado un recorrido por todo el cuartel y presentado directamente a todos los altos mandos de la mili…—

—No era necesario que viniese con usted — Lo interrumpió de forma cortante Edward — El mismo general Bradley hizo llegar hasta mí un carro especial del ejército en cuanto me comunique con él y despreocúpese que también me ha enseñado las instalaciones, mi oficina y dentro de poco me hará llegar al castillo los documentos oficiales de mi nombramiento, así como mi equipo de trabajo —

El rey casi se había detenido en seco con su respuesta. Nunca antes había escuchado que el príncipe le tratara de aquella manera tan descortés e impersonal y por lo visto empezaba a rebelarse a su forma.

Eso quería decir que pensaba hacer las cosas a su modo. Sin tomar en cuenta su palabra o mandato. Aunque si Roy lo pensaba un poco, ni siquiera le había hecho saber de todo aquello al príncipe, aun y cuando Bardley llevaba días pidiéndole una audiencia con ambos. Nunca se la había otorgado y al parecer había encontrado la manera de hacerle llegar el escrito al príncipe Edward sin que nadie lo supiera.

Típico de Bradley. Ya se las arreglaría mas tarde con él.

En ninguna ocasión el príncipe le miró y al momento de llegar a la puerta correspondió a los respetos de la guardia con cortesía. Lo vio brindarle una sonrisa calida a Shezka que de improviso se les había unido y se despidió de los soldados que curiosos habían llegado de los corredores aledaños.

Una breve y seca reverencia le fue brindada al rey cuando de improviso el príncipe se giro hacia él anunciándole su retirada sin mediar mas palabra con el mismo.

Bien, entonces ya no había marcha atrás a todo aquello.

— Edward — le llamó haciendo que el príncipe cejara en su avance y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido desafiante y fue poco decir que el rey le correspondió con el gesto mas altanero y prepotente que poseía.

Fue un movimiento rápido, pero los ojos dorados del rubio pudieron ver con claridad y casi a cámara lenta. Como el rey sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojaba al viento, en un ángulo exacto que dejaría caer lo que había aventado justo en las manos del rubio. Solo tuvo que extender sus manos y el plateado objeto termino entre sus palmas abiertas. La tapa pulcramente pulida brillo con el más mínimo atisbo de luz, remarcando su relieve distintivo.

Edward lo reconoció casi enseguida, a pesar de no haberlo visto más que descrito en las numerosas hojas que había leído del batallón alquímico.

Aquel era…

— Es tu reloj de alquimista, llego junto con el mío, hace tres días —

Edward asintió a lo dicho por el rey, con aquello, era formalmente un alquimista estatal y dejaba de ser el virtual coronel de estado, pues acababa de ser nombrado directamente por el rey. Los soldados y la guardia lo sabían, pues de inmediato lo reconocieron como tal brindándole el saludo marcial correspondiente, mas en cambio cuando fue el turno de responderle al saludo que el Fluher debía de brindarle también, se topo con que Roy tan solo le miraba fijamente.

No debía de inmutarse por ello, se lo había esperado desde un principio.

Simplemente. Lo estaba haciendo a un lado, justo de la misma manera en que ahora él también lo trataría.

— Shezka acompáñame, volvemos al castillo ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —

Roy lo observo por un escaso momento. Ese mismo que el príncipe le había brindado antes de girarse por completo dándole la espalda, antes de perderse por el pasillo. Lo había notado claramente. Sus ojos dorados al igual que su voz se habían teñido de una cargada abulia.

Indiferencia, fría e impersonal.

Una indiferencia que al rey de Amestris no le agrado en lo absoluto.

† "•" †

TBC…

"Agradezco a : 0Rei-Zero0, Patrick A'Sakura, vanessa, nakatsu-suichi, Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! =) "


	8. Chapter 8

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**8.- Reminiscencia**

Terminó por acomodarse la camisa, dejándola desfajada y levemente frunció el ceño al notar que le quedaba mas grande de lo que recordaba. Seguramente había vuelto a adelgazar. Knox volvería a reprenderlo severamente de nuevo. Olvidándose de ello por un momento el príncipe Edward, se encamino a su diván favorito, el blanco cuero que lo cubría invitaba expresamente a echarse sobre el mismo, pero a diferencia de muchas veces atrás, tan solo lo utilizó como si de un vil sillón se tratarse.

En la pequeña mesita a un lado suyo, se encontraba una pila de carpetas que esa mañana muy temprano le habían hecho llegar. Simplemente habían aparecido sobre la mesa como si por arte de magia se tratara. Justo igual como habían ido aparar a su habitación los archivos del batallón alquímico.

Edward se relajó en el diván haciendo que los dos primeros botones de su camisa se abrieran solos. Sus cabellos rubios, sujetos en una simple coleta alta se agitaron levemente y su mirada dorada cansada, observaba con poco interés las carpetas amarillas repletas de hojas blancas y algunas cuantas de color.

Y solo después de ver brevemente el contenido de las carpetas, se pudo asegurar que no habría ninguna nota como la anterior, que le hiciera saber que el rey sabía de todo el contenido y que se lo había ocultado. Una misiva mandada, nada más y nada menos que por el general superior Bradley.

Sabia de sobra que muy pocos, le tenían aprecio en el castillo y que podía recibir mejor cobijo en las calles mas pobres de Amestris donde la gente lo apreciaba y valoraba casi con idolatría. Lo que no le cuadraba era que justamente aquellas personas que lo soportaban tan poco hubiesen puesto su nombre de inmediato y sin pensarlo, cuando la idea del batallón alquímico era tan solo un simbólico pensamiento.

Leyó dos o tres hojas impersonales y frías que le agradecían el haber aceptado ser miembro del ejército. A diferencia de las cartas de bienvenida que le habían mandado antes, en esta brillaban por su ausencia las frases camufladas donde implícitamente se le hiciera saber el poco agrado que el rey y la corte tenia para que su persona, realizara lo correspondiente al batallón alquímico. Edward miró entonces receloso todo aquello jugando con la punta de su mocasín en el suelo.

¿Para que realmente lo habían escogido a él para algo como aquello?

Sería tal vez por sus renombradas experiencias en las diversas ramas de la alquimia.

O tal vez por que deseaban quedar bien con la alianza, atribuyéndole derechos y obligaciones al príncipe que bien se las hubiesen dado a alguien mas experimentando, si ese fuese el caso.

Aunque si hacia un poco de memoria, el único que había aceptado gustoso el tenerlo en sus filas y mas aun como su soberano, era el mismísimo Bradley.

_[Flash Back]_

_- Es un verdadero placer y honor el que haya decidido unirse a nosotros - musito gustoso King Bradley, mas de improviso su semblante se endureció _

_- Aunque en este momento y por su visita con fines meramente explicativos, es tratado como el príncipe de la nación que es, pero para la siguiente visita, debe de saber que si aun no es nombrado bajo el titulo militar que deberá de poseer, será tratado como un civil cualquiera que podrá recorrer estos mismos pasillos con un permiso especial. -_

_Edward asintió a aquello entendiéndolo, después de todo era lo justo, para una nación que poseía el ejercito mas libre y autónomo como Amestris. El único que tomaba las últimas decisiones era su Fluher que convenientemente también era el rey. _

_- Sus títulos nobiliarios no serán usados aquí, simplemente serás Edward Elric y el grado marcial que se le asigne deberá respetarlo- Bradley lo miro concienzudamente de pies a cabeza - De igual manera deberá portar un uniforme militar. -_

_Edward miro como le tendía la mano y decidió estrecharla aceptando todo aquello y lo anterior que habían conversado en la oficina del general. Ya no había nada mas que alegar, ni sobre su visita ni mucho menos sobre el batallón alquímico que él comandaría. Ahora solo le quedaba comenzar a preparar todo lo conducente para la prueba y elección del primer escuadrón de alquimistas que seleccionaría._

_- Aunque no se si se hagan uniformes en una talla tan pequeña - siseo pensativo Bradley arqueando sus cejas mirando aun incrédulo la estatura del príncipe de Amestris._

_Y es que realmente era tan... bajito._

_A Edward le exploto una vena en la frente y estuvo a punto de soltar toda una sarta de insultos y reclamos contra el general. Después de todo, nadie se había metido con su estatura desde que había llegado a Amestris. Y el que nadie supiera que era un tabú algún apunte sobre su estatura, eso no les dejaba exentos de sufrir su furia con toda su fuerza. Apenas y había abierto la boca cuando la puerta de la oficina de Bradley fue abierta precipitadamente._

_Roy Mustang estaba ahí, en el umbral y por lo visto había encontrado las hojas que Bradley le había mandado aquella misma mañana, puesto que las llevaba arrugadas y maltratadas en una de sus manos. Lo vio achicar los ojos al notar que aun tenia sujeta la mano del general entre la suya y como si la misma le quemara fue el mismo Bradley quien terminó el contacto. _

_- ¡Oh! Es un placer que nos visite como siempre señor - aseveró brindándole un saludo marcial que el Fluher Roy correspondió de inmediato._

_- Como hemos terminado esta reunión, me retiro - musitó Edward, serio sin presentarle sus respetos a su rey y señor como acostumbraba hacerlo. Bradley miro aquello mas no dijo nada. Las reglas y protocolo real, no eran de su incumbencia, mucho menos cuando estas no lo incluían a él directamente._

_- Fue todo un gusto el conocerlo Coronel Elric - Edward recibió también el saludo marcial, aunque a diferencia de Roy titubeo algunos segundos antes de corresponderle al hombre del parche._

_Por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos dorados, Edward pudo notar la cara de fastidio que le había brindado el rey a su persona. A Roy no le había agradado aquello, eso era más que obvio por la cara que había puesto al escuchar a Bradley. Siendo coronel en la milicia, tendría que soportar de su presencia ahora también en el cuartel y durante las juntas que tuviese y fuesen convocados por él el Fluher. Aunque eso era lo que Edward menos deseaba. _

_El rubio molesto tanto por aquello, como por ver como Roy había dejado de contemplarlo para dirigir de mala gana sus ojos a Bradley, salio de la habitación dejando a aquellos dos hombres solos. Pero su tranquilidad empezaba a mermarse cuando notó como el rey le seguía algunos pasos alejado de su persona._

_No lo quería cerca, mucho menos en esos momentos._

_El rey había intercambiado algunas frases con él, pero no las recordaba, al igual que tampoco recordaba lo que había dicho. Lo único que había querido hacer era alejarse y cuanto antes mejor. _

_Pero cuando Roy le había dicho que había querido venir con él desde un principio, sin encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Edward había estallado. No entendía el porque el rey trataba por todos los medios justificar su rechazo hacia él o bien demostrarle un poco de simpatía que ambos sabían, nunca se había dado entre ambos y si en algún momento la misma había surgido, esta solo se debía a la obligación que el rey con él tenia y no por gusto propio._

_Harto Edward de la manera más grosera y cortante que pudo y lo ignoro casi por completo hasta cuando llegaron a la salida principal repleta de soldados y demás curiosos. Solo ahí se había dignado a mirarle para luego brindarle una reverencia breve y seca anunciándole al monarca su partida._

_Casi lo había logrado cuando la voz fría del rey lo había llamado por su nombre, haciendo que se detuviera. Después de eso lo único que vio fue un brillo plateado arrojado al cielo por el mismo rey, que cayó pesadamente sobre sus palmas abiertas._

_Era su reloj de alquimista estatal. El mismo que Bradley le había asegurado había llegado con el del propio Roy ya varios días atrás. Supo que de mala gana Roy ante todos lo había nombrado alquimista estatal frente a todos los curiosos y sus ojos azules tan fríos le hicieron saber lo poco importante que le era el que ahora también, fuese uno de sus camaradas._

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

Con una mano en su mejilla izquierda y con la mirada perdida el rubio resoplo pesadamente. Roy no lo quería en su vida, eso incluía el futuro y el presente mismo, tanto en el castillo como en el ejército.

¡Lástima por el rey!

Tendría que soportarlo el tiempo que fuese necesario, aunque no lo quisiese.

Edward tenía obligaciones que cumplir como su consorte y más aun como príncipe de Amestris y que decir de su propio pueblo natal y si a eso le agregaban el cúmulo de deberes que también compartía junto al rey por la Alianza, no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarlo.

Edward suspiró inclinando todo su cuerpo por el diván estirándose para poder tomar entre sus manos los numerosos archivos que debía leer, no le quedaba más que empezar de una vez con todo aquello.

† "•" †

En algún momento se había desatado la coleta, lo sabia por los numerosos bucles no muy bien hechos por el constante movimiento de sus dedos que continuaban aun enroscándose en sus cabellos. Era una vieja costumbre que había adquirido ya hacia tiempo y que surgía inconcientemente cada que se concentraba excesivamente en el estudio de algún documento.

Ahora debía de añadirle un nuevo desorden más. Pues había terminado sentado en el piso en el extremo contrario de su habitación y mas aun del diván donde había comenzado a hojear los documentos oficiales que Bradley le había hecho llegar.

El sumario del batallón alquímico.

En algunas cosas había estado completamente de acuerdo, pero otras mas no le agradaron en absoluto y las había subrayado ya encerrándolas con un brillante círculo rojizo alrededor. En su próxima visita, cuando fuese su primer día en el cuartel como Coronel, las discutiría con Bradley y haría hasta lo imposible por cambiar todo aquello que para su punto de vista, estaba más que fuera de lugar.

Oyó un fuerte carraspeo y luego una tos inevitable por haber forzado la garganta a algo como aquello. Levanto sus ojos dorados de los papeles que aun ojeaba para encontrarse a Shezka frente a él aun intentando componerse por lo ocurrido. Ed casi sudo una gota, no la había escuchado llegar y mucho menos hablarle varias veces como seguramente lo había hecho. Bueno eso no podía agregarlo a su lista de manías. Después de todo una concentración excesiva e intensa había surgido siempre que algo llamaba su atención de sobremanera.

- Shezka ¿Te encuentras ya bien? - la castaña asintió suavemente mientras sonreía graciosamente.

- El jefe Bradley me ha dicho que necesitas un uniforme nuevo - Musito Shezka componiendo sus ropas. Ed la miro un tanto extrañado, mas sin embargo asintió fervientemente.

- Ya recuerdo, el general había mencionado algo de un uniforme - la chica volvió a sonreírle.

- Entonces en ese caso, debemos ir al pueblo. Ahí ya nos están esperando para tomarte las medidas necesarias para empezar con la hechura de tu uniforme -

Ed se levanto del suelo y paso sus manos por sus cabellos rebeldes dispuesto a trenzarlo ¿ Ir al pueblo para que le hicieran la ropa? Aquello era extraño.

- ¿Por qué en el pueblo? Tenia entendido que en el ejército hay costureros en el que bien pueden encargarse de todo aquello -

- Sí, pero también debes de saber que no estamos en temporada de reclutamiento y esos costureros que tanto mencionas, son simples sastres traídos del pueblo cada vez que son requeridos. No son reclutas ni forman parte de la milicia, por lo cual no pueden quedarse dentro de las instalaciones del ejército sin ser convocados -

- Entiendo - Edward tomo su clásico abrigo rojo de un perchero y se lo paso por los hombros - Pero supongo que los modistos que tenemos en palacio pueden encargarse del uniforme ¿No? - Edward vio como la castaña negaba suavemente

- Los costureros de la milicia son los únicos que pueden hacerte el uniforme - Shezka aquello lo sabia bien, pues ya había pasado por aquello cuando también apenas había entrado a la milicia - Los costureros reales no tienen los patrones ni los materiales para el diseño -

¿Ni aunque se tratara del mismo príncipe a quien fuesen a vestir? Que mas daba, no podía objetar algo como aquello.

- Bueno... Pues entonces vayamos de una vez -

Salieron despacio de la habitación y recorrieron casi en silencio los pasillos del castillo. Alternando su avance correspondiendo alguna que otra reverencia, de los vasallos que se topaban en el camino y el último corredor que daba hacia el pueblo pasaba justamente por los verdes jardines que rodeaban por completo el castillo de Amestris.

Edward giró el rostro hacia los jardines y notó entonces todo un sequito de sirvientes que llevaban de un lado para otro pequeñas y delicadas cajas. Miró extrañado todo aquello y no pudo evitar que sus pasos se dirigieran hacia ellos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, correspondió la callada reverencia del sirviente y se echo de rodillas al suelo para poder contemplar mejor aquello, Shezka lo imito y sonrío al mismo tiempo que ella lanzaba una exclamación fascinada.

- ¡Pero que hermosas son estas flores! -

Edward río entonces correspondiendo a las palabras de la castaña levantando una de las pequeñas flores aun enterrada en un pequeño trocisco de tierra húmeda manchándose de barro los dedos. Su mano libre de barro toco entonces los finos y sencillos pétalos que le mojaron los mismos aun con su rocío. La fresca fragancia le lleno los sentidos y supo entonces que aquella flor en delante sería su favorita.

Ya se encargaría de ir a agradecerle personalmente a la florista por el detalle que, no era necesario, pero si muy bien recibido.

Alguien se detuvo a su espalda, seguramente otro de los sirvientes, más no hacia o decía absolutamente nada para llamar su atención. Carraspeó la garganta y entonces le príncipe notó que deseaba decirle algo. Despacio Edward giró su rostro al mismo tiempo que levantaba todo su cuerpo del suelo.

- He de presentarme majestad, Soy Alphonse Heidrich el jardinero real - Una enorme sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura blanca adornaba su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban amables y sencillos como siempre. Shezka le correspondió el mudo saludo que le brindo Heidrich.

Era un buen chico que desde hacia varios meses, la castaña conocía. Aunque se caracterizaba por ser discreto y muy callado, un joven que simplemente pasaba largas horas realizando sus deberes en el castillo, que sencillamente adoraba. Pues el oficio de jardinero en verdad le apasionaba.

Sus ojos verdes claros se posaron el la cantidad de cajas repletas de flores y volvió a sonreír amablemente.

- No se si pueda cuidar tal cantidad de flores yo solo, pero haré lo posible por hacerlo - Le aseguro al príncipe luego de pasar una de sus manos por sus cortos cabellos rubios claros y por un momento sus cejas se fruncieron confundidas al notar el rostro del monarca fruncido en una mueca de dolor.

Edward reprimió un gemido doloroso. Aquel joven era tan idéntico, tan parecido. Era como si él estuviera otra vez ahí.

- Al - murmuró Edward al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo entero temblaba y los ojos se le humedecían.

Era Al

Al

Vivo

Y ahí, junto a él...

Eliminó la corta distancia que los separaba y con los brazos abiertos lo sujeto con fuerza de los antebrazos. Heinrich gimió de dolor al sentir la fuerza con que le retenía de los mismos y quedo helado cuando el príncipe lo estrecho contra su cuerpo en un abrazo apretado. La humedad fue lo primero que sintió en su camisa blanca y poco después los sollozos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- ¿Príncipe? - murmuró tratando de alejarlo de él, mas no fue necesario hacerlo, la presión en su cuerpo cedió y ahora Heidrich tuvo que sujetar a Edward para que no cayera de lleno al suelo.

Se había desmayado.

- ¡EDWARD! - gritó Shezka completamente alarmada.

† "•" †

- Hoy la verdad no hay mucho que hacer, una que otra visita de nobles sin mucho interés y la lectura de algunos documentos que deberás enviar al parlamento para su discusión, pero en si nada importante -

En silencio Maes observó como Roy asentía para luego echar su cuerpo hacia atrás moviendo su silla de cuero con ello. Con paso lento y decidido termino acercándose a la enorme ventana en su oficina. El verde prado de los jardines del castillo brillaba más vivo con cada rayo de luz del sol. Más no fue solo aquello lo que llamo la atención del rey. Sino los lacayos que iban y venían con pequeñas cajas.

- Primero entonces, atenderemos las entrevistas y después repasaremos esos documentos que tanto dices -

- Esta bien -

- ¿Qué es todo eso que esta pasando en los jardines? -

- Ah ¡Te has dado cuenta! - Roy giró el rostro y lo miro de una forma en que le hizo entender que era más que obvio - Se las ha enviado como regalo una florista al príncipe Edward. Según dijo la mujer, el príncipe le ayudo a reconstruir su viejo invernadero que había sido casi destruido con las fuertes granizadas del temporal pasado. La alquimia que Edward utilizo lo dejo como nuevo y de regalo, le prometió las primeras flores que nacieran en el mismo. Y ahora cumple con su palabra trayéndoselas al príncipe -

- Son demasiadas -

- Y muy raras, pero confía plenamente en que los jardineros reales podrán cuidarlas lo suficiente para que no mueran por su traslado - Maes siseó todo aquello acercándose a un lado de su rey, la visión amplia de los jardines fue reflejada en las lentillas de sus discretas gafas - Ahora solo le falta decidir al príncipe donde van a colocarlas -

- Ajá- soltó Roy y como si hubiese esperado a aquello la figura del príncipe Edward fue vista por sus ojos de zafiro acercándose a las numerosas cajas de flores que habían dejado juntas en los jardines.

Shezka se encontraba una vez más a su lado y se arrodillo junto a él sin importarle que solo llevara la falda de su uniforme y que las medias se le llenaran de pasto, quedando de igual manera que el príncipe Edward, más Roy dejo de observarla para centrar su atención en el príncipe.

Tal vez eran los rayos de sol que se reflejaban con excesiva refulgencia sobre sus cabellos dorados, lo que hacían darle ese toque de luz como si fuese él quien brillara y pareció que resplandecía un poco mas cuando una sonrisa tierna y sincera se dibujo en sus carnosos labios sonrosados mientras sus dedos acariciaban los blancos pétalos de la sencilla flor.

Estaba maravillado, pues su príncipe era...

- Realmente hermoso ¿No lo crees? - Cuestiono Hunges

- Ya lo creo - susurró Roy bajito pero con la voz cargada de emoción.

Maes giró su rostro hacia el rey arqueando una de sus cejas, mas de inmediato supo que Roy no contemplaba a los jardines y las flores como él lo había hecho. Sus ojos estaban más que clavados sobre el pequeño príncipe que sonreía embelezado admirando su regalo.

A sus ojos parecía como si Roy, estuviese mirando a Edward por primera vez, dejando de lado el compromiso forzado que los había unido y su resentimiento hacia la idea de que fuese su esposo impuesto por un tratado. En esos momentos veía a Edward como era, un chico noble, sencillo y hermoso que podía hacerlo feliz incluso mas que la misma Riza.

Maes suspiró decepcionado.

Era una lastima que no tuviese una cámara en aquel momento. Una foto del príncipe en los jardines y otra del rey contemplando de aquella manera su príncipe, hubiesen sido un grato recuerdo impreso para ser mostrado a muchísimas personas que no hubiesen podido disfrutar de lo que sus propios ojos veían.

Refunfuño calladamente mientras hacia un mohín compungido.

¡Tendría que conformarse con solo contárselos a todos!

¡Pero primero a Glacier y Elysia! Claro esta.

Maes volvió su vista entonces a la ventana para ver el momento exacto donde el príncipe se levantaba y miraba a Hiedrich, para después estrecharlo entre sus brazos como si hubiesen pasado excesivo tiempo separados y después. Edward tan solo se desmorono.

- ¿Pero que demonios? - Soltó Hunges alarmado y para cuando quiso girarse a donde estaba el rey, el mismo a toda velocidad ya había abandonado la oficina en la que estaban - ¡Roy! -

† "•" †

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó el rey al momento que llego a los jardines,

- No lo se, el príncipe tan solo susurró un nombre y luego se desplomo - apenas y pudo terminar de decir aquello la castaña evitando con sus dedos que las gafas se le cayeran mientras el rubio de cabellos cortos sujetaba a Edward precariamente de los hombros evitando que cayera al suelo.

- Déjame a mí - susurró Roy deslizando sus dedos por los pequeños hombros de Edward, que cayó con violencia contra su pecho al atraerlo hacia él. El cabello rubio y suelto le cubrió por completo el rostro

- Llama a Knox y a Rose de inmediato Shezka -

- Sí - contestó la castaña y la oyó poniéndose de acuerdo junto a Heidrich para buscar a aquellos dos.

Roy se levantó con el príncipe en sus brazos sorprendiéndose por lo ligero que era y al mismo tiempo pudo sentir contra sus brazos, la delgadez de sus piernas y muslos e incluso las marcadas costillas donde sus dedos se clavaron en sus recovecos. Estaba demasiado delgado, mucho más de lo que había creído.

El rey frunció las cejas molesto. Knox no estaba realizando bien su trabajo y podía que Rose estuviese haciendo lo mismo. Edward en lugar de mejorar, empeoraba un poco y cada vez mas. Tendría que hablar con ellos de lo que estaba sucediendo y que por lo visto se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

Los pasillos y salas rápidamente quedaban atrás y la última galería que daba hacia las habitaciones del príncipe estaba próxima a ser alcanzada por sus pasos. Con ambas manos ocupadas y sin nadie que lo siguiera tendría que apañárselas solo para abrir la puerta sin molestar demasiado al príncipe en sus brazos.

¿Dónde estaban todos los cortesanos y sirvientes cuando en verdad se les necesitaban?

Muchísimas veces había sido detenido en innumerables ocasiones cuando recorría esos pasillos, para corresponder a las amables palabras de sus súbditos y las reverencias de la cortes y ahora nadie por ahí se aparecía.

- Al - murmuró Edward apagadamente contra su torso haciéndole saber que había regresado su conciencia. Roy bajo la cara mirando al príncipe. Pero los dorados ojos en el pálido rostro del rubio, estaban vacíos y ausentes.

- Lo lamento Al - volvió a sollozar el rubio ajeno a su presencia y ausente en un pasado, frente a fantasmas que lo perseguían y que bajo sus propias culpas se negaba a dejar atrás.

- Lo lamento - Sollozó fuerte sujetadose con ganas de las ropas del rey.

Roy de detuvo entonces en medio del pasillo y lo apretó entre sus brazos, colocando su frente sobre la del rubio, sintiendo su calida piel y el dulce aroma que despedían sus cabellos rubios. Sintió los brazos menudos del príncipe enroscándose en su nuca, para poco después sentir como escondía su rostro justo en la nuez de su cuello.

Solo entonces el príncipe se permitió soltar uno a uno berridos fuertes y sin control. Aquel dolor, ese arrepentimiento y las gruesas lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del rubio, tan solo pudieron dejarle a Roy un nudo duro y pesado en la garganta.

† "•" †

Knox había terminado por administrarle al príncipe un fuerte calmante que lo mantendría dormido por lo que restaba la tarde y si así lo quería el resto de la noche. Roy tan solo había movido la cabeza cuando Knox se lo había comunicado y solo hasta que el rubio dormía profundamente bajo las mantas calientitas en su cama abandono su habitación y volvió a la oficina donde el trabajo pendiente aun lo esperaba.

Meditabundo entró a la misma y con un gesto ausento por algunos momentos, se concentro como autómata en firmar documentos, sin leerlos previamente. Solo como un reflejo para terminar con la pila de los mismos que en verdad no era ni la cuarta parte de los que solía siempre revisar.

Con un suspiro derrotado, dejo la pluma de lado y clavo su mirada azul oscuro sobre el general que en su propio escritorio contribuía a su propia carga de papeleo en completo silencio.

- Maes -

- ¿Hu? - el general dejo de mirar hacia su escritorio y levanto la vista hacia el rey que, ciertamente no le miraba directamente, pero que lo hacia desde la intimidad que le concedían a sus ojos el estar ocultos bajo los largos mechones de su cabello negro.

Maes alzo una ceja ¿En que momento Roy se había desacomodado de aquella forma el cabello renegando del aspecto formal que se cargaba? Viéndolo así le recordaba el antiguo Roy despreocupado y relajado que solo se conformaba y estaba orgulloso de ser el coronel que a su ejército servia.

Volver a ser un poquito como en aquellos tiempos no le sentaría nada mal.

- Investigaste al príncipe Edward antes de que se uniera a mí ¿No es así? - su voz carente de emoción alguna lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

- Exactamente, aunque nunca te intereso nada de lo que pudiera decirte sobre él - acotó Maes como dando por terminada la conversación volviendo a sus papeles. Pero Roy no estaba dispuesto a dejar aquello de lado.

Eso había cambiado. Ahora le interesaba saber todo lo concerniente a Edward. Por alguna razón que por ahora le era desconocida. Roy se relamió los labios humedeciéndolos, se le había secado la boca.

- ¿Quién es Al? - preguntó y fue conciente de cómo la faz de Maes se ensombrecía.

Lo vio levantarse en silencio de su lugar y caminar hacia donde estaban los archiveros enormes y altísimos en una de las esquinas de la oficina. Busco en su propio apartado de investigaciones y lo vio dudar un segundo antes de abrir el cajón que sabia contenía lo que necesitaba.

Al final había sacado de ahí una pesada carpeta de color marrón, dirigiéndose con ella en sus manos hacia el escritorio del rey. Roy instintivamente hizo a un lado los papeles sobre el escritorio, aunque nunca se espero a que Maes decidiera sentarse frente a él y sacar por si mismo varias paginas engrapadas que comenzó a leer para si mismo en su mente

Con los segundos corriendo rápidamente en completa afonía en la habitación Mustang comenzó a impacientarse.

- Es un poco tarde para que te interese todo esto, pero, supongo que por algo será - Roy por un segundo se quedo pensando en lo anterior dicho por Hunges, mas no le dio tiempo a reconsiderarlo cuando el general le tendió una fotografía y comenzó con el relato.

Era un jovencito, tal vez de la misma edad de Edward, sus cabellos más oscuros que los del príncipe y sus ojos tenían un tono plateado llamativo y su rostro redondo le recordó inmediatamente al jardinero que tiempo antes había tratado a Edward. Si Heidrich en lugar de tener el cabello tan claro y los ojos verdes, tuviese las mismas tonalidades de ese chico de la foto, cualquiera diría que era la misma persona.

Roy dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se concentro en escuchar a Maes.

- Como puedes ver el es Alphonse Elric, el hermano mayor de Edward y quien por derecho era el heredero universal del reino de Rizenbul. Murió cuado Edward tenia tan solo ocho años y lo hizo para salvar a su pequeño hermano de una carreta jalada caballos que se salio de control. Aun estaba vivo cuando los médicos empezaron a tratarlo, pero no pudieron hacer mucho. A las pocas horas murió - Dijo Maes con tono neutro despegando su mirada de los papeles.

Roy asintió, ahora creía entender... aunque solo un poco.

- La muerte del príncipe heredero dejo marcada a la familia real, pero más al padre. Aun incluso ahora, sigue culpando al príncipe de la muerte de Alphonse, hecho que he decirte que esta de mas pues, absolutamente todos saben que fue un accidente -

- Tú mismo lo puedes leer aquí - terminó dejando los papeles al alcance de Mustang.

Leer lo demás, ahora seria decisión de Roy.

† "•" †

Había dejado todo inconcluso y pospuesto para otro día. No había podido concentrarse en lo absoluto después de haberse leído todo el informe de Maes Hunges sobre Edward Elric. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas y había montones mas que deseaba el mismo príncipe explicara con mas detalle.

Tal vez... cuando despertara.

La habitación estaba a oscuras o casi, la única luz tenue y casi agónica, era la que irradiaba una pequeña y solitaria velita. Aromática por cierto, que seguramente había sido puesta por Rose para calmar el sueño del príncipe y ciertamente aunque llevaba poco tiempo en aquella habitación, empezaba a relajarle a él también.

Camino lento por la habitación, como precaución por la falta de visibilidad pero más para evitar hacer demasiado ruido. No deseaba despertar a Edward. Había gastado muchas de sus fuerzas y ánimos aquel día y un profundo descanso, estaba demás el decir, que era obvio que lo necesitaba, urgentemente.

Terminó sentado a la orilla de la cama y por largos minutos tan solo observo el rostro relajado del rubio tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la vela. Su piel trigueña brillaba un poco más dorada y llamativa. Sus dedos fríos habían cobrado vida propia y en una mansa caricia pasaron de sus cabellos rubios a sus calidas mejillas delineando la suave piel.

Los labios no se salvaron de aquello y se regocijo al sentir la tersa comisura de los mismos. Sin saber porque, se inclino hacia el príncipe tratando de no aplastarlo con su peso y le regalo un fino beso sobre sus labios cerrados. Se retiro suavemente mientras se relamía los propios.

Estaban dulces y condimentados levemente con canela. Sonrío volviéndose a acercar al rubio.

- Supongo que no nos hará daño el que me quede contigo un ratito y nada más ¿No? - murmuró bajito depositando otro sutil beso en sus cabellos.

Roy suspiró calladamente mientras subía su cuerpo a la cama, sin importarle descalzarse primero. Después de todo dentro de poco debía de regresar a sus habitaciones para dormir unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer próximo. Se recostó al lado del rubio y se acomodo a un lado de su pequeño cuerpo, mientras pasaba sus fuertes brazos por la fina cintura, entrelazando sus dedos en una de las manos del rubio. Volvió a suspirar el pelinegro, antes de ocultar su rostro en el cuello del príncipe intentando descansar un poco el también.

Después de todo solo se quedaría un poquito, tal vez casi nada ahí.

† "•" †

El sol le había dado contra la cara y el tibio calor de sus rayos comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Se removió levemente entre las sabanas despeinando más, si aquello era posible, sus cabellos oscuros mientras ocultaba su rostro contra las almohadas.

¿Qué no podía hacerle un favor el sol de vez en cuando y salir un poco mas tarde?

Roy se enrosco un poco entre las colchas para relajarse en el mullido colchón. Cuando viniera Maes a aporrearle la puerta para que se despertara, ya vería como le haría para quitarse el sueño tan pesado que sentía.

Suspiró entre su ovillo calientito, jamás había estado así de cómodo antes en su cama. Más abrió los ojos de golpe. Una figurita se había apretado más contra él. Parpadeo varias veces mientras un sudor frío empezaba a humedecerle la nuca. Levanto las colchas que lo cubrían, casi con pánico.

Ah... tan solo se trataba de Edward.

Roy soltó un soplido calmado. Tan solo era su consorte y nada más. Aunque en ese mismo instante, volvió a fruncir las cejas nuevamente y un poco mas contrariado.

¿Qué era lo que hacia Edward en su habita...

Roy alzo entonces el rostro recorriendo con su mirada azul oscura la alcoba. Aquella no era su pieza si mas bien la del príncipe y entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y mas aun los últimos minutos antes de que el sueño le hubiese vencido.

Casi se deslizo otra vez entre las sabanas y atrajo un poco más al príncipe a él, con el brazo que concienzudamente durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo enroscado en la pequeña cintura del rubio y se quedo así, sintiendo la tibia calidez y el dulce aroma de Edward.

Era agradable, realmente muy agradable.

Y frunció entonces el entrecejo molesto. Tenia que levantarse aunque no lo quisiera. Ya que si no lo hacia y no se presentaba cuanto antes en su oficina, Maes seguramente haría un escándalo por todo el castillo convocando a quien estuviera cerca para buscarlo.

Y seguramente, al príncipe Edward no le gustaría formar parte de todo aquello.

Despacito y como pudo se movió lo mas lento posible para no despertar al rubio y fue toda una proeza hacerlo, estando su brazo aplastado bajo el cuerpo de Edward. Incomodo por la sensación de hormigueo en su brazo se levanto de la cama. Volvió sus ojos al rubio y sonrío inconcientemente al verlo enroscarse y aferrarse con fuerza a su almohada y cuando menos lo había pensado una de sus manos casi habían acariciado sus largos cabellos rubios. Retracto su brazo dejándolo casi asido a un costado suyo.

¡No podía tocar a Edward!

Corría el riesgo de despertarlo si lo tocaba, por mas leve que fuera su roce. Debía dejarlo descansar un poco más. Después de todo Edward había sufrido un fuerte desgaste emocional anteriormente.

Se giró y empezó a andar hacia la puerta, Roy negó varias veces con la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo. Se había quedado dormido ahí con el rubio incluso con los zapatos puestos. Negó silenciosamente mientras se acomodaba un poco sus rebeldes cabellos oscuros y se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación. Tenía que darse prisa, Era tarde, demasiado tarde y el horario de su agenda real estaba muy apretado ese día.

† "•" †

El rechinido de la puerta que daba entrada a su habitación al cerrarse, le hizo regresar a la conciencia.

Había dormido suficiente, más bien demasiado. Edward se estiro sobre la cama y disfruto cuando todos sus músculos se tensaron y quedo de palmas abiertas sobre el colchón mirando de forma despreocupada hacia las enormes ventanas que dejaban entrar al sol a sus anchas.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, seguramente se había desmayado de nuevo y alguien lo había traído a su habitación. Lo único de lo que estaba conciente era que había perdido por completo el control. Edward parpadeo de improviso, lo había sentido, la tibia calidez en las mantas a un lado suyo. Sus dedos lo sintieron y su corazón latió con fuerza creyendo en una mera posibilidad, mientras sus dedos seguían delineando el contorno sobre sus sabanas. Alguien había estado ahí, recostado junto a él hasta hacía poco tiempo atrás.

Tal vez... Roy

Nah

¡Imposible!

Edward sacudió la cabeza, estaba de más pesar algo como aquello. El rey nunca se tomaría algo de tiempo a su lado, por su propio gusto. Mucho menos para cuidar de él. Seguramente Rose o Shezka lo habían estado vigilando y seguramente se había quedado alguna de ellas sentada sobre su cama a un lado suyo.

Aquello si que era mas posible. Después de todo minutos antes, había escuchado claramente como se cerraba la puerta de sus habitaciones y era mas que lógico que Shezka o Rose por ahí hubieran salido. Eran las únicas que entraban y salían de su habitación silenciosamente y sin despertarlo cuando dormía. Porque de haber sido alguno de los demás sirvientes, estaría ahí postrado frente a su cama insistiendo que se levantara.

Roy no podía haber estado ahí, simplemente no podía.

Sacándose de la cabeza aquello, de un salto salio de la cama y se acomodo sus pijamas arrugadas mientras se acercaba a la ventana. No era muy tarde, pero ciertamente ya estaba empezado el día. En unos momentos Rose entraría con su desayuno y Shezka con su agenda y mas le valía a él estar vestido apropiadamente para empezar con su rutina.

Desvío su vista hacia los jardines y no se sorprendió de encontrar al jardinero rubio trabajando ya en los capullos y brotes que el día anterior le habían mandado como regalo. Por largos minutos se le quedo viendo estudiándolo y suspiro con calma.

No era Al, pero como se le parecía.

_[Flash Back]_

_Cuando las miradas de los demás se posaban sobre su persona tan solo podía percibir en los mismos cariño, respeto o ternura. Miradas y sonrisas típicas que podían brindarse a un niño de escasos ocho años recién cumplidos. Pero aquellos ojos dorados tan idénticos a los suyos cada que lo veían, brillaban llenos de odio y desprecio._

_- Jamás - musitó fuertemente enfadado Hoenheim dándole concienzudamente la espalda y empezó a caminar dejando zanjado aquel asunto. Nunca más ante su presencia se hablaría de ello. _

_Edward no seria alquimista, jamás._

_- Pero padre - Ed volvió a hablar, debía de insistir si quería lograr algo de aquello._

_- He dicho que jamás te enseñare alquimia - bramó Hohenheim girando su rostro colérico, el niño por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás con temor- Ya tengo un discípulo y será al único que tenga - _

_Ed frunció el entrecejo. ¡No era justo! ¡él también era su hijo! Y como Al, debía de enseñarle también los conocimientos de alquimia que Hoenheim, estaba dispuesto a pasar a la siguiente generación de la familia real de alquimistas._

_Lo único malo era que, Edward no estaba incluido en los planes._

_- Además, nunca le llegaras ni a los talones a Alphonse - siseó acido el monarca clavando su mirada dorada dañina sobre el niño._

_- ¡Basta padre! - _

_Hohenheim sonrío había llegado su amado hijo ¡Ah! Aquel que había gritado no era otro mas que su Alphonse._

_Rubio y de ojos plateados, pero a diferencia de el pequeño Edward, Alphonse no tenia ni una pizca de parecido con Hohenheim, su rostro amable y redondo tenia todos los rasgos de Trisha. Le sonrío a su hijo mayor y notó como el mas pequeño giraba hacia él y echaba a andar a toda prisa, hasta aferrarse a una de sus piernas escondiéndose tras la figura de su hermano mayor, que por cierto miraba con malos ojos a su padre._

_Hohenheim solo se encogió de hombros. _

_- Como sea- soltó Hohenheim y volvió a girarse, mas esta vez no hubo nadie que lo detuviera._

_Al lo miro alejarse mientras suspiraba frustrado._

_¿Por qué se comportaba así su padre con su pequeño hermano?_

_Era un excelente padre, cariñoso comprensivo y noble pero tan solo para él. Tampoco había entendió porque siempre trataba de aquella manera a Edward. Más de una vez se lo había preguntado a su madre pero esta tan solo sonreía tristemente y negaba con la cabeza. Oyó un sollozo y dejo de pensar en aquello. _

_Edward seguía ahí, sujeto fuertemente a su pierna que había usado como barrera para protegerse de su padre. Una de sus manitas tallaba el ojo que ya había soltado una lágrima y hacia todo un gran esfuerzo por contener los pucheros y los gemiditos llorosos se le escapaban de vez._

_Lo retiro suavemente de él y termino arrodillado a frente al niño y casi se cayó hacia atrás cuando este lo abrazo de golpe colgándose de su cuello. Con una de sus manos le propino un abrazo mientras que con la otra lo reconforto dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda. _

_- Ya paso Ed - el pequeño niño no termino por echarse a llorar, sino al contrario asintió y con sus manitas se limpio una solitaria lágrima que no había podido evitar._

_Su mamá se lo había dicho unos días atrás, ya era un niño grande y los niños grandes no lloraban. O bueno, solo un poquito y en contadas ocasiones. Pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Ed? - _

_Oyó que su hermano mayor le preguntaba y abrió sus ojos encontrándose su mirada plateada comprensiva sobre él. Paso su antebrazo por su nariz limpiándosela. Al en lugar de reprenderle tan solo le miro divertido._

_- Yo quería que él me enseñara alquimia -_

_- ¿Alquimia? -_

_- Sí, quiero que me enseñe alquimia, como te la enseño a ti - _

_- ¿Quieres ser alquimista? - le pregunto Al pasando una de sus manos por el cabello rubio y corto que poseía. _

_- Sí - afirmo con determinación el pequeño rubio. _

_Alphonse parpadeo varias veces. Ahora quería ser alquimista, cuando hacia tan solo unos días deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser veterinario para curar el solo a su mascota. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué querría ser la próxima semana? _

_- Pero papá no quiere enseñarme, dice que no seré un buen alquimista como tu hermano - el rubio mayor vio como giraba su pequeño rostro dolido a un lado. Tan solo pudo reír ante aquello haciendo que con esto Edward lo mirara confundido._

_- Vamos Ed, claro que serás un gran alquimista - soltó Alphonse, después de todo aquello era lo mas obvio._

_Su padre era un gran alquimista, el mejor de todos._

_- ¿En serio? - preguntó ilusionado Edward casi saltando de gusto. _

_- Sí, eres mi hermano. Además seré yo quien te ayudare a serlo - dijo Al señalándose a si mismo con autosuficiencia - Ya veras serás un gran alquimista Ed -_

_- ¿Tan bueno como tú hermano? - era notable la duda del pequeño, aunque, para gusto de Al, innecesaria._

_- Mejor - Siseó y correspondió tiernamente a la enorme sonrisa que ahora adornaba el rostro del pequeño niño levanto también una de sus manos y con energía la restregó despeinando los cabellos rubios un poco mas largos de su pequeño hermano. - Mucho mejor Ed -_

_[Fin de Flash Back]_

Aquello había pasado unas horas antes de que... Al...

Una lágrima a la que se le sumó dos más y terminaron cayendo a sus pijamas humedeciéndolas. Casi habían pasado diez años de aquello, pero a él le parecía que había sucedido ayer. Los recuerdos estaban tan vividos y las emociones tan latentes que le daban la impresión de suceder una y otra vez. Atormentándolo nuevamente.

Tocaron tres veces a la puerta y aquello hizo que el príncipe se secara rápidamente, con los dorsos de sus manos los ojos. Volvieron a insistir y Ed se volteo hacia donde provenían los golpes levantando una ceja. Rose y Shezka solo avisaban y entraban. Tal vez y se tratara de algún paje.

- Adelante - murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que afuera de su habitación le escuchasen.

Edward sonrío de forma cansada al reconocer al general Hunges en el umbral de su puerta, seguramente el rey, requería de su presencia. Bien, había que ver que quería.

† "•" †

Aquel tipo de reuniones del consejo del rey, acostumbraba ser tomada justamente en la sala del trono, donde había más espacio y mayor acústica a comparación de su encerrada oficina. Pero por esa vez el rey no había podido hacer más que trasladar la reunión a su oficina. Había aun demasiado trabajo pendiente que debía ser terminado cuanto antes y que una pequeña junta que no llevaría mas de media hora en realizarse, le quitaría por lo menos una hora entera o tal vez mas, si seguía el protocolo real al pie de la letra.

No había atendido a las quejas por el cambio de sitio y de inmediato habían pasado a los pormenores por revisarse.

Pero contrario a lo que creía seria una corta junta, en aquel momento la misma se había estancado en una votación demasiado pareja, donde ninguna de las dos posturas presentadas quedaba plenamente de acuerdo para tomar una decisión en concreto. Edward que estaba sentado a un lado de él, distraído miraba hacia otro lado.

Roy lo miraba de reojo, sabia que estaba ahí por mera obligación y no por gusto. Maes lo había llevado para que presenciara todo aquello, pero estaba mas que claro que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar que ahí encerrado oyendo una discusión que no tenia momento en cual acabar.

El pelinegro debía de aceptar que aquel pensamiento, incluso podía aplicarse para si mismo.

Después de un breve momento en donde había cambiado su atención a la junta, volvió su rostro hacia el rubio y lo encontró mirando hacia donde él había estado mirando también, pero podía ver claramente un cambio drástico en la mirada de Edward. Sus ojos que brillaban como oro liquido, se habían opacado haciendo notorio que algo andaba mal.

Y aquello solo le hizo levantar su mano inconcientemente y rozar tan despacio y leve una de las mejillas del rubio

- ¿Ocurre algo? -

La caricia casi imperceptible de aquella mano fría lo tomo de sorpresa, tanta que Ed no tuvo tiempo de poner esa barrera de hostilidad entre que se había encargado en levantar en aquellos días. Había parpadeado varias veces, para luego nervioso negar suavemente con la cabeza, cerciorándose antes de que nadie los viera.

- No pasa nada - asevero una vez que vio que nadie reparaba en ellos y se permitió sonreír

Edward le sonreía.

Con una sonrisa que no era sonrisa; y que claramente le hacia saber que el rubio estaba en otro sitio. Más lejos que cerca de él.

Una sonrisa vacía

Y Roy se encontró odiando la sensación que eso le provocaba. Dejo de mirar al príncipe y este volvió a concentrarse en otra cosa aun con su gesto ausente. Roy cerró los ojos un momento pensativo.

Tal vez aquella actitud del rubio se debiera a lo ocurrido al día anterior y no había tenido tiempo de saberlo con exactitud, pues sus deberes reales habían consumido la totalidad de las horas de aquella mañana. Dejando que se vieran solo hasta ese momento y particularmente cerca, pero distanciados el uno del otro e imposibilitados para hablar libremente y con privacidad. Probablemente necesitaría hacerse un espacito en su agenda del día para dedicarse aunque fuera un poco al príncipe Edward.

_"No deberías de echarnos la culpa de todo, tú también deberías de ponerle atención de vez en cuando al menos"_

Roy sonrío imperceptiblemente recordando aquella frase que le había soltado una Rose realmente molesta la noche anterior, cuando había despotricado la mayor parte de su impotencia y temor por el estado de Edward a Knox y Rose.

Realmente tenía mucho sentido todo aquello, pensó el rey. Estaba al corriente y llevaba todo al pie de la letra a excepción a lo concerniente con Edward. Ya era hora que le pusiera algo de atención, después de todo era su esposo y debía de darle su lugar como tal.

Empezaría con algo sencillo, una pequeña plática tal vez, donde pudiera saber más del rubio de sus propios labios y contarle todo lo que pudiese contarle de él mismo. Una platica amena que acontecería en el tiempo justo del café, después de la comida. Algo que fuese sencillo, pero agradable para el príncipe.

Un pequeño banquete únicamente para ellos dos, en el comedor real, en alguna de sus habitaciones o en la misma cocina del castillo. Cualquier lugar donde pudiesen hablar tranquilos y sin molestias.

Después de todo no creía que el príncipe se negara a concederle una comida.

- Edward - musito fuerte pero solo lo necesario para que el rubio lo oyese y agradeció enormemente que casi de inmediato Ed girara su rostro hacia su persona - Me gustaría pedirte que...

No alcanzo a decir nada mas, el repentino bullicio que empezó a escucharse en la oficina llamo la atención de los monarcas. Al parecer alguien había entrado sin permiso alguno y mas aun seguido por un numeroso régimen de guardias del castillo. Pasó como pudo por entre toda la gente y llego hasta el príncipe inclinándose respetuosamente ante él.

- Príncipe Edward Elric -

Aquello lo había dicho una voz femenina, notó Roy, tras lo que parecía una pesada mascara. Un sencillo pero llamativo diseño había sido dibujado en la superficie blanca de la misma. Dos fuertes sombras rojas que iban desde las cejas hasta un cuarto de mejilla y una gruesa línea oscura que atravesaba de quijada a quijada debajo de la nariz cuadrada y profunda. Demasiado masculina, al igual que la armadura resistente y cómoda que resaltaban sus ropajes holgados y oscuros y escondían a todos, sus suaves y redondeadas formas de mujer.

- ¡Alto! - grito casi de inmediato el príncipe, levantándose de su asiento, cuando los guardias habían llegado hacia la recién llegada y le apuntaban con sus armas dispuestos a matarle al menor movimiento que hiciera - Déjenle, le conozco y no hay razón apuntarle con sus armas. No es enemigo nuestro -

Los guardias miraron entonces al rey de forma dudosa y aceptaron escuetamente la firme orden que les dio el mismo con solo mover su cabeza. De la misma forma ordenada en que había llegado se retiraron de la oficina.

- Lan Fan - le llamó el rubio y la chica levanto lentamente su cuerpo.

- Príncipe Edward - discretamente introdujo una de sus mano entre sus ropas y extrajo un pequeño sobre ocre que tendió al rubio una vez que estuvo a la suficiente distancia para hacerlo - He sido enviada para traerle esto de parte del representante de nuestras tierras -

Edward lo tomo entre sus manos y asintió levemente.

- No es necesaria respuesta alguna - musitó la chica y dando otra reverencia volvió a marcharse tan rápido y silenciosamente que daba la impresión de no haber estado ahí en ningún momento.

Roy miró a Edward de forma fría y distante, mientras este sostenía de forma calida el sobre entre sus manos, lo vio darle vuelta y notó al mismo tiempo que el príncipe, que en el papel estaba escrito el nombre de quien se la había enviado. Los ojos dorados del rubio se iluminaron y sonrió complacido.

- Ling -

Roy giró el rostro hacia otro lado. Incapaz de soportar la oleada de ira por la reacción del rubio. A él lo había tratado de forma fría y distante, mas sin embargo el solo recuerdo del príncipe de Xing cambiaba la actitud de Edward a una tan cálida y acogedora que empezaba a aborrecer de sobremanera.

† "•" †

Entró rápidamente a su habitación sin fijarse incluso si había cerrado la puerta. Se detuvo en medio de la misma y volvió a desdoblar la carta, aunque esta vez más despacio y de forma suave a comparación con la desesperación con lo que lo había hecho por los pasillos, donde la había leído rápido y de forma impaciente.

Ahora la repasaba despacio, disfrutando de letra por letra y sonrío de forma mas abierta al leerlo de nuevo.

No solo Ling vendría de visita a Amestris ¡También su maestra Izumi! Estaba deseoso por verla después de tanto tiempo. No se había presentado a su boda, aunque conociéndola, seguramente le saldría con alguno de sus extraños dichos justificando su ausencia. Después de todo como ella decía cada vez que alguien iba a casarse. "_Un pavo en el horno era mas importante y beneficioso que ver a otro jovencito tirándose al matadero_"

Esperaba que le dijese aquello. Edward soltó una risilla jocosa absorta en el pequeño momento efusivo de ese día. Ignorando por todos los medios que, una mirada azul oscura le observaba de mala gana desde el umbral de la puerta que había dejado abierta.

Roy cruzó los brazos y se recargo contra la misma después de haberla cerrado. El rubio después de haber recibido aquel sobre y solo hasta que la extraña mensajera se había retirado. Se había disculpado secamente y salió abandonando la reunión a la que había sido solícitamente invitado por el propio consejo real.

Era cierto que nadie había reprochado la actitud del principe. Pero el rey si que podía recriminarle por ello. No le había gustado en lo absoluto. La forma en que se había alejado de él sin mirarlo. Hablándole por encima del hombro, como si no le importase si le oía o no.

Y verlo mas que feliz por algo que no venia de él, tan solo estaba haciendo que la inquietud e irritación que lo habían a seguirlo hasta su habitación se incrementara excesivamente en tan pocos segundos tan solo viéndolo así.

- ¡Oh! ¡Veo que estas tan emocionado príncipe! - soltó de la forma mas altanera posible, alejándose de donde estaba recargado, caminando hacia el rubio sin despegar un solo segundo su mirada de él.

Aquellas palabras tan solo alertaron automáticamente al rubio que se giro y no dejándose intimidar por el pelinegro, alzo la barbilla desafiante y lo miro ceñudo. Esta vez si había habido tiempo suficiente para reponerse de la sorpresa y levantar una a una sus defensas contra el rey.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - aquello detuvo en seco a Roy, no muy lejos pero tampoco cerca del príncipe - Después de todo es Ling quien vendrá a Amestris - el rostro del rey se oscureció y una mueca de visible desagrado adorno el mismo.

- Puedes olvidarte de la visita del príncipe de Xing - siseó Roy con sorna haciendo énfasis a su desprecio al hacerle notar de donde era el príncipe que vendría - Él no es bien recibido en mi reino -

Primeramente Edward había abandonado toda mueca contra Roy y se había quedado desencajado mirando al rey sin comprender. Pero solo fue durante una fracción de segundo que rápidamente paso. Tensando su mandíbula y sus cejas mientras apretaba sus puños.

- Pues cuanto lo siento - al término de decir aquello sonrío con desprecio al rey - Pero Ling vendrá y será recibido con la amabilidad y hospitalidad que se merece -

Esta vez fue el turno para Roy de irritarse de sobremanera. La rabia y la humillación estaban empezando a hacer estragos en su persona. él no era un hombre que se rindiera a la cólera o perdiera los estri bos. Pero bien era cierto que desde que ese rubio había llego a su vida.

Muchísimas cosas dentro de él estaban cambiando y no le gustaba para nada ya el como se sentía.

- ¿Se te olvida que el REY DE AMESTRIS SOY YO? Y justamente, SOY YO, quien decide quien es bien recibido y quien no - aquello casi lo ladró, pero la fuerza de sus palabras no intimido en lo absoluto al príncipe.

- Y te recuerdo que YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE CONSORTE DE AMESTRIS y al igual que TÚ, tengo los mismos derechos y obligaciones para decidir quien PUEDE VENIR y QUIEN NO -

"Jamás quisiste ser reconocido como tal y ahora solo te autoproclamas"

Roy lo miró de hito en hito arqueando sus cejas y admirando sus pupilas doradas brillantes y se obligo a retirar la mirada. Edward sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar aquella conversación así nada más.

- Y uno de mis derechos es que me visiten MIS AMISTADES -

_"Tu amante, querrás decir"_

Roy negó con la cabeza después de pensar aquello. No le gustó el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Roy juntó las cejas mientras giraba su cuerpo esta vez dándole la espalda al rubio; no sabía qué emoción dominaba en la mezcla de incomprensión e ira que burbujeaba en su interior y antes de que pudiera atreverse a hacer o decir alguna estupidez, opto por dejar zanjada de una vez aquella conversación.

- Haz lo que se te pegue la gana -

- ESO ES JUSTAMENTE LO QUE HAR… - le gritó Ed ácidamente manteniendo su barbilla alzada aun en un claro gesto de desafió. Roy lo miro por última vez de forma impasible antes de retirarse. Cerrando de un fuerte portazo la rustica puerta dejando al rubio solo.

Y solo así Ed pudo soltar el fuerte nudo de incomodada que estaba preso en su pecho. Una fuerte exhalación salió de sus labios y término recargado de palmas abiertas contra una mesita que esta cercana a él, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos cerrados. Estaba costándole continuar de aquella manera. El estar continuamente a la defensiva de forma agria, dolía.

Mas cuando Roy no aguantaba mas sus comentarios y terminaba hiriéndole concienzudamente con cada palabra que decía y le dolía también el tratarlo de la misma manera tan fría y despectivamente como Roy lo hacia.

Nunca había habido amor desde el principio entre ellos.

Pero el odio que empezaban a plantarse entre ellos, era mas difícil de soportar que su amor no correspondido.

Solo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo.

Para soportar el tiempo que durara, aquel matrimonio

† "•" †

TBC…

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**9.- En las noches**

El ambiente en el comedor era pesado y muy denso. Tanto que los deliciosos y dulces aromas del desayuno no podían aminorar la incomodidad que se sentía con tan solo entrar en la habitación. Todo envuelto en un asfixiante silencio que solo era roto ocasionalmente por el tintineo de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

Ed cortó un trozo del huevo en su plato y llevó a sus labios, masticándolo excesivamente despacio, levantando la vista a veces a donde el rey estaba, comiendo su desayuno taciturno y ausente. Llevaba dos días sin hablarle mas que para lo necesario y se estaba volviendo una costumbre comer los dos juntos en aquel comedor sin dirigirse la mas minima palabra desde que entraban al mismo.

¡Ed No entendía porque hacia eso!

Por medio de Maes Hunges le había comunicado que tomarían sus alimentos juntos en aquella habitación y él no se había negado aunque había podido hacerlo. Más ahora que veía como el rey, disfrutaba de todo menos el estar ahí en aquella habitación junto al rubio, creía sin lugar a dudas había sido una mala idea.

Roy seguramente era el autor de aquella idea. Pues basándose en su condición física y evidentemente inconforme de los cuidados de Rose, que al parecer de Roy, habían sido escasamente adecuados. Ahora el pelinegro le vigilaba hasta que se terminaba las porciones de alimento que se le habían puesto en el plato.

Si Roy terminaba antes de Edward, se quedaba ahí tan solo observándole hasta que se acabara el plato. Mismo que Ed varias veces tuvo que obligarse a dejarlo vacío aun y cuando no quería probar bocado alguno, pues si lo dejaba ahí. Roy no se movía de su silla hasta que lo obligaba a volver, para terminarlo, aunque en varias ocasiones, concienzudamente Edward se había tardado hasta horas para hacerlo, tan solo para fastidiar al rey.

Más en ninguna ocasión Roy se había quejado.

Pero el rubio de sobra sabía que el mal humor de Roy no se debía a aquello, mas bien tenía que ver con la visita de cierto pelinegro a quien a Roy, no le agradaba en lo absoluto volver a ver y que el rubio continuaba empeñado en recibirlo de la mejor manera posible.

Tres toques en la puerta y uno de los sirvientes, fue a abrirle a quien llamaba a la misma. No era mas que Shezka, tan sonriente como siempre y ajetreada que camino con rapidez adentrándose al comedor, con algunas carpetas de fina piel bajo el brazo.

- Con su permiso majestades - les murmuró a ambos y se giró entonces a donde estaba el príncipe Edward, cuidando sus modales sin darle la espalda al rey - Príncipe Edward, la mayoría de los preparativos de la visita del Príncipe de Xing están casi listos -

Instintivamente Ed giró sus ojos al rey, pero este continuó silencioso rebanando con el cuchillo y el tenedor, algo de fruta en un pocillo cercano. Edward casi suspiró de alivio, Roy no había soltado alguno de sus comentarios torcidos y mucho menos había clavado su mirada sobre la castaña de la forma más cruel e intimidante que poseía, su clásica manera sutil para correrla y que en ocasiones pasadas había funcionado. Eso siempre y cuando mezclara en algunas de las conversaciones al heredero de las extensas tierras de Xing.

Y si aquella platica lo molestaba, al parecer empezaba a manejarlo con un poco mas de cabeza.

El rubio asintió de forma agradecida a Shezka y esta como mera respuesta sujeto la carpeta de piel, abriéndola y dándole lectura a todo lo realizado hasta el momento. Edward la escuchaba en silencio, aun pendiente a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento del rey. Más no hubo ninguna señal proveniente del mismo. Estaba más que indiferente a lo que Shezka decía.

- ¡Oh es verdad se me estaba olvidando! - Murmuró la chica cerrando el cartapacio - También quedan pendientes habilitar las habitaciones que usaran el príncipe y sus demás acompañantes -

Para Ed era simple algo como aquello, podrían utilizar las mismas habitaciones que habían usado el día que habían venido a presenciar su enlace con el rey de Amestris. Tenían todo lo necesario y además estaban ubicadas en el mejor flanco del castillo. Y si le preguntaba a Roy su opinión sobre aquello, seguramente estaría de acuerdo. Después de todo, la primera ocasión había sido Roy quien había habilitado aquellas habitaciones para los invitados de la Alianza.

Mas una vez mas la castaña volvió a expresar sus comentarios.

- Estaba pensando que podríamos acomodarlos en la misma ala de sus habitaciones príncipe - Sin pedir permiso siquiera, la jovencita tomó asiento en una silla, saltándose todo el protocolo y no fue conciente de las miradas desaprobatorias de los demás sirvientes alrededor de la habitación - Así quedaran cerca de la suya y no tendría problemas en llegar cuanto antes a alguna de sus habitaciones, si alguno de ellos lo llegase a necesitar -

El rubio meditó un poco las palabras dichas por la que ahora, parecía ser su futura secretaria, tanto en asuntos reales como militares. Eso siempre y cuando Hunges se la cediera o bien Bradley la asignara a su equipo. Pero más importante ahora era cavilar sobre aquello. Estaba muy bien atinada la idea. Mas cuando tenia que estar cerca de Izumi Curtis para vigilarla, eso si deseaba que esta no le arrancara de un tajo la cabeza a su rey.

Después de todo, era bien sabido por todos que el alto complejo de _Mama Gallina_ de Izumi, le había impedido asistir a la boda. Edward había escogido a alguien que ella no aprobaba y que ciertamente, nunca lo haría. Puesto que nadie, como había dicho la misma Izumi, era lo suficientemente digno para ser el consorte de Edward.

A Ling por el contrario no había que vigilarlo y mas aun sabia que el príncipe de Xing, preferiría incluso dormir en el mismo jardín si a si él se lo pidiera o bien si le daba la gana hacerlo, no sin antes vaciar por completo la cocina real, tan solo con lo que para el seria una ligera cena.

- Me parece perfecta la idea - convino Ed con la castaña sonriendo complacido y la vio aplaudir emocionada con aquello.

- ¡Que bien! Ahora solo debemos ir al pueblo por algu... -

Shezka dejo de hablar de inmediato al escuchar el fuerte estruendo que causaron los cubiertos, al ser arrojados por Roy en su plato aun atiborrado de comida. El pelinegro arrastró la silla sin piedad cuando se levantó de golpe y avanzó por el comedor dirigiéndose a la salida del mismo sin mediar palabra alguna con alguien.

Edward clavó su mirada en el plato casi intacto de Roy.

Era evidente que nada de aquello en absoluto le había agradado.

- Es mi imaginación o el rey no esta de acuerdo con todo esto -

- No, no te lo estas imaginando. No le causa nada de gracia el que Ling vuelva a aquí - soltó Edward echándose contra el respaldo de su silla y cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Las cosas no iban a mejorar absolutamente en nada con todo aquello. Ed llevó una de sus manos a los ojos y masajeo sus parpados de forma cansada. Tal vez las cosas entre ambos jamás mejorarían.

- ¿Enserio? Entonces estaba en lo correcto -

- ¿Correcto? - Ed abrió los ojos mirando extrañado a la joven.

- Sí, Ed es algo evidente. El rey esta celoso - Shezka sonrió enormemente después de decir aquello.

El rubio solo pudo hacer una cosa en esos momentos. Parpadear varias veces incrédulo.

¿Celos?

Ed soltó una risa cansada.

Los celos únicamente se sentían por la persona amada y celos era lo ultimo que el rey de Amestris sentía por él.

- ¿Donde dijiste que tendremos que buscar lo que falta? - preguntó Ed, tratando de cambiar el tema.

† "•" †

- Ha pasado excesivo tiempo desde la última vez, tanto, que parece extraño que ahora vuelvas a hacerlo - Musitó Maes cerca de Roy mientras avanzaban por las calles poco transitadas de Amestris.

- ¿Patrullar el pueblo? - Maes asintió a las palabras dichas por su rey, Roy solo se encogió de hombros, mientras afianzaba sus manos a las riendas de su caballo - Si deje de hacerlo, sabes muy bien que se debió a los escasos momentos que tenía una vez que fui subido al trono -

Aquello no era para nada una mentira. Volver a levantar a una cuidad casi en ruinas después de una guerra encarnizada no era tarea fácil. Mucho menos cuando se tenía el objetivo de convertir a Amestris en una nación prospera y pacifica. Con miras de estancarla en una época dorada que por lo menos durara el tiempo suficiente.

Así que no había tiempo para patrullar el pueblo como solía hacerlo cuando era un coronel de la milicia. Pero en ese día, en que su presencia no era requerida ni en el ejército o en el castillo, había salido a galopar un rato, eso si, acompañado por su inseparable escolta y su solicito general de brigada y mas aun, mejor amigo.

Roy giró levemente el rostro cuando el caballo de Maes, terminó más cerca de él.

- Di la verdad, no estamos aquí por el mero interés de patrullar el pueblo - Después de decir aquello Hunges se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta. Más él no estaba dispuesto a detallar lo que sentía.

Simple y sencillamente lo negó sin agregar nada más.

- No -

Hasta momentos antes había permanecido en el castillo en la quietud de su oficina, relajado en su sillón de cuero viendo distraídamente por la ventana. No había ni papeleo pendiente ni asunto alguno por discutir, así que podía pasarse el resto de las horas disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

O eso había creído, hasta que escucho el alboroto en el castillo, mismo que rompió el silencio en los pasillos, cerca y a su alrededor. Pero ni las voces ni los pasos yendo y viniendo lo habían desesperado más que el solo escuchar la risa complacida de Edward resonado en el castillo.

Tan jovial y despreocupado.

Estaba más que dichoso, solo porque ese estúpido pelinegro iba a visitarle.

- ¿Esto es por el príncipe de Xing? -

Roy volvió sus ojos hacia el general completamente molesto. El que solo se lo mencionaran revolvía el estomago de rabia. Tenso su mandíbula y crujieron sus dientes con fuerza. Maes miró aquello y opto por regresar sus ojos miel claros una vez mas al camino.

- Interpretare eso como un, si -

Hacer enojar mas a Mustang, no era una muy buena idea ni para él, ni para nadie que estuviese cerca.

A menos claro que alguno de ellos deseara ser prácticamente rostizado.

Pues por alguna razón que tan solo el rey sabia. Llevaba en esos momentos, las manos enfundadas en sus clásicos e inconfundibles guantes blancos de tela de ignición. Donde solamente se resaltaban por el rojizo bordado, el círculo alquímico y la salamandra que dentro del mismo avanzaba.

Tal vez y aparte del patrullaje, decidiría salir a las afueras del pueblo y practicar un poco su alquimia.

Detonando unas cuantas y llamativas explosiones de fuego.

Y eso era lo que justamente tenía en mente el rey. Después de todo, nunca nada le había parecido tan gratificante y liberador de sus tensiones, como el destruir una que otra roca y creando algún cráter en el suelo, solo necesitaba una chispa creada al chasquear sus dedos y alterar con su circulo la densidad del oxigeno en el aire y después lo único que tenia que hacer era dirigir a punto deseado la explosión de sus llamas.

Lo único que habría seria el polvo y piedras saltando por todos lados y al final no le quedaría más que limpiar todo el destre que ocasionaría y era sabido por todos que para algo como aquello, era demasiado flojo.

Giró el caballo hacia la izquierda y Maes supo que sus sospechas habían dado en el clavo. Hacia aquella dirección se encontraba la salida mas cercana del pueblo y unos cuantos kilómetros mas delante, los esperaban extensas tierras rusticas, desérticas y deshabitadas que no pondrían pero alguno en ser destruidas.

Pero el caballo del rey se detuvo, justo cuando habían dado unos cuantos metros mas adelante.

Maes se acerco hasta el mismo y noto que el rey tenia clavada la mirada en un punto específico del horizonte. Aun con sus gafas le fue un poco difícil enfocarles a primera vista. Pero cuando a sus ojos, los colores y las marcas de aquel estandarte lograron ser vistos, supo el porque de que el rey detuviese su andar.

Era el gallardete de la alianza, atravesado sin ninguna duda por el distintivo emblema del reino de Xing.

- Parece que llegaron antes de tiempo - secamente soltó aquello Maes.

- Regresemos al castillo - el rostro frío e inmutable de Roy no lo tomo por sorpresa, de hecho se lo esperaba ya.

Aunque lo que si lo tomaba por sorpresa era el que suspendiera un patrullaje. Cosa que nunca y por ningún motivo hacia.

- Pero aun nos falta la mitad del pueblo por... -

- Regresemos al castillo - Roy lo interrumpió con un tono que denotaba no ser replicado y jalando las riendas le ordeno a su caballo dar la vuelta.

† "•" †

Las carrozas y demás caballos habían sido dispuestos de forma ordenada y pulcra frente al castillo. Tal vez uno o dos sirvientes corrían de forma apresurada aun, tratando de acomodarse en su lado indicado del personal, para presentar sus respetos a el monarca y su comitiva extranjera. E incluso su propio príncipe no se encontraba vestido con la etiqueta correcta para una situación como aquella. Habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa cuando aun se encontraba de visita por su pueblo haciendo los últimos ajustes para la futura visita.

Pero contrario a lo que los oriundos de Amestris pensaban, encontrarse al príncipe Edward en una situación similar, era algo cotidiano para el príncipe de Xing, que prefería verlo ataviado con sus clásicas ropas oscuras y su inseparable sobretodo rojo sobre la espalda, mientras les regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas exclusivas para ellos.

Y de igual manera él mismo Ling no se había esmerado en un arreglo digno de reyes como acostumbraría hacerlo en una visita a otro país. La ropa diaria y casi corriente era notoria y llamativa en su persona. Aunque era un poco más escandaloso para los sirvientes del castillo, notar la chaquetilla abierta que portaba, bajo la cual únicamente su torso bien trabajado se apreciaba falto de prenda o interior alguno.

Al rubio aquello le recordaba justamente cuando llegaba sin anuncio alguno al castillo en Rizenbull. Solo faltaba que Lan Fan y su abuelo, cayeran a cada lado de Ling a penas y pusiera uno de sus pies invadiendo su espacio personal por unos cuantos milímetros. Hizo la prueba y tal como imagino sucedió. Tal solo les falto algunas bombas de humo y el clásico "pop" escuchado cuando alguien se aparecía como por arte de magia. Edward sonrío un poco mas acercándose finalmente hacia ellos.

- No esperaba que llegasen tan pronto - soltó el príncipe jovial correspondiendo silenciosamente a la leve inclinación de cabeza de Lan Fan, el bufido del abuelo y la enorme sonrisa de Ling que mostraba su blanca y perfecta dentadura y casi vio como un brillito de luz era irradiado por la misma.

- Apenas y me dieron tiempo de preparar sus habitaciones -

Edward no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, pues apenas y había dicho aquello, cuando el fuerte jalón de la mano de Ling lo había empujado hasta él, echándolo contra su pecho mientras sus manos se estrechaban posesivamente entre su nuca y su cintura.

- A mi también me da mucho gusto verte y en cuanto a las habitaciones, bien que por mi no hay problema alguno, dormiría en cualquier lado - susurró el pelinegro apresando un poco mas al rubio contra él. La calida piel de su pecho, a tibio los dedos del rubio al momento que coloco sus manos sobre el mismo para alejarse. Pero se quedo de piedra cuando el calido aliento de Ling rozo concienzudamente una de sus orejas - De hecho hubiese preferido dormir en tu la tuya -

Aquella frase tan solo hizo enrojecer a Edward hasta los cabellos. En todo ese tiempo que conocía a Ling. Nunca antes le había llegado a decir algo fuerte y directo como aquello. Cuando el pelinegro había tenido en mente el plan de cortejarlo. Sus actitudes habían sido meramente platónicas, de excesivo respeto y recato. Una frase tan llena de significado como esa, jamás la hubiese pensado nunca.

- No creo le hubiese gustado dormir entre los dos. Príncipe Yao -

La fuerte y sobretodo demandante voz de Roy resonó tras la espalda del rubio. Aun en el abrazo de Ling y que por cierto, lo había hecho mas apretado al notar al pelinegro acercándoles, se negó por todos los medios a soltar al rubio. Pero de alguna manera Edward logro sacársele y muy al contrario de lo que todos habían pensado, no tomo su lugar al lado del rey y mucho menos al lado del príncipe.

Solo se quedo en medio de ambos, a una distancia prudente lejos de ellos.

Ling lo notó y tal vez fue el único. Sabia de la intensa mirada del rey sobre su persona y Edward por otra parte les observaba a ambos expectante. Por un breve momento Ed pudo notar los oscuros ojos del príncipe de Xing a todo su esplendor, antes de que el mismo volviese a reducir sus parpados, dejando su mirada excesivamente rasgada. No sin antes brindarle tanto al príncipe como al rey, una de sus mas despreocupadas sonrisas.

- Rey Mustang - la mano fuerte y firme de Ling le fue brindada al monarca, en un usual saludo que el máximo regente de Amestris no dudo en estrechar su mano contra la del extranjero - Ciertamente no me agradaría -

- También me da gusto que este ya aquí, príncipe -

Ed paseo su vista de Roy, que había sido el ultimo en hablar a Ling que empezaba a abrir la boca. Claramente podía ver como el apretón de manos que había empezado suave y gentil, ahora era apretujado y sus dedos denotaban la fuerza aplicada al mismo tiñéndose de blancos.

- El placer es compartido, alteza -

Edward suspiró calladamente, ninguno de los dos se alegraban de verse las caras. Pues a simple vista, si sus ojos fuesen cuchillos, desde hacia ya mucho que estarían tirados y muertos en el suelo.

Y el apretón de manos cesó, dejando solo unidas una mirada zafiro y otra obsidiana que no tenían intención alguna de apartar de entre ellos. Como una pequeña batalla real entre ellos, que acabaría cuando uno de los mismos retirara sus ojos del mismo aceptando la derrota inminente.

Con las cejas arrugadas Edward paso su vista de Ling a Roy y fue entonces que el rubio notó como iba vestido. Un pantalón de vestir negro y mocasines a juego terminando enfundado en una camisa de seda en un color vino sobrio y su cabello que siempre llevaba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás despejando su frente, ahora le cubría casi la mitad de la cara en mechones peinados escasamente, casi como por descuido.

Ed no pudo más que quedársele viendo con la respiración detenida. El conjunto le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Era cierto que sus ropajes de rey, lo hacían notarse soberbio y poderoso. Cuando vestía de Fluher denotaba gallardía y dominio superioridad. Pero aquellas ropas Roy vestido de aquella forma se veía más que arrobador.

Un poco más sencillo, inerme y sobre todo humano.

El rubio notó, que en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sobresalía un retazo de tela blanca. Tal vez y de algunos guantes que el monarca había optado por no usar. Era una lastima, pues tal vez y con aquello le diera un toque mas fatuo a su atuendo, pero que había decidió por tal o cual motivo omitir en su vestimenta.

Edward estaba tan concentrado observando a su rey, que no notó cuando ambos habían vuelto a la plática, retomando una vez más el tema de la habitación compartida. La voz de ambos era acida y era mas que claro que esperaban que uno o el otro bajara la guardia para asestar el primer golpe.

- Además no me gustaría despertar todo babeado por el ena...-

¡Hey que eso si que lo escucho!

No se había fastidiado por sugerir que babeaba. Sino porque Ling había tocado un tema tabú sobre su persona y justamente lo había dicho para picarlo. El botoncito escarlata en su cabeza que rezaba este-fue-el-ultimo-día-de-tu-vida se ilumino de rojo y activo sus locos impulsos haciéndolo echarse contra el pelinegro de Xing a golpes y patadas..

- ¿A quien le estas diciendo bicho enano diminuto? - Gritó Edward a todo pulmón, haciendo gala de sus numerosas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que a Ling, no impresionaban y sobretodo mostrando su explosivo temperamento que muchos en Rizenbul y ciudades aliadas temían.

- ¡No has cambiado para nada! ENANO - una ronda mas volátil y peligrosa de golpes le fue atestada al heredero de la nación oriental que fácilmente, pudo contener con solo mover uno de sus brazos, según el brazo o la pierna que le golpeara.

- ¡Maldito príncipe de idiota! - los berridos de Edward fueron mas estridentes

Alrededor de ellos, todos empezaron a reír ante las ocurrencias de los príncipes, aunque hubo una que otra cara desencajada al no entender nada de aquello. Roy era uno de ellos, pues nunca, en toda la estancia del príncipe en el castillo, el mismo jamás había hecho una rabieta como aquella o al menos no frente a su presencia.

Roy se les quedo viendo y subió sus brazos hasta cruzarlos en su pecho. Había aun excesivas cosas que no sabia de Edward y que el mismo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle saber, de buena manera.

Casi al instante de escuchar las risas el rubio se contuvo y solo se quedo ahí riendo tontamente mientras uno de sus dedos rascaba nerviosamente una de sus mejillas. ¡Diablos! Durante muchísimo tiempo había podido controlar esos locos impulsos que le brotaban por su complejo de estatura. Pero Ling lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, tan fácil y rápido que contenerse era más que imposible.

Esperaba poder contenerse en la siguiente que pasara, pues si terminaba asestándole un buen puñetazo al príncipe Ling, más bien valía que este se aguantara por provocarle. Ed volvió su rostro al xianganes y advirtió como este volvía a levantar una de sus manos llevándola a su persona, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo. El rey Mustang lo había sujetado con un brazo de sus hombros y lo había acercado hasta él. Dejándolo a un lado suyo, justo en el lugar que el príncipe consorte de Amestris debió de haber tomado, apenas y notara su arribo.

Ling no había podido evitar mirar de mala gana al rey de Amestris y silenciosamente devolvió su brazo a un lado de su costado.

- Y ahora si estas de acuerdo, me gustaría presentarte formalmente a todos los integrantes y huéspedes del castillo - musito escuetamente Roy, levantando una de sus manos y haciéndole una seña para que los siguiera hacia donde los demás les esperaban.

Aunque el príncipe Ling no pudo dar mas que dos pasos antes de que una de las puertas de las carrozas fuera arrojada rudamente contra su persona. El abuelo y Lan Fan habían actuado rápidamente y habían detenido la puerta antes de que esta golpeara al heredero del reino de Xing y Ling solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

- Ling ¿Se puede saber hasta cuando me iban a sacar de ahí adentro? - pregunto una voz femenina mas que molesta dentro de la carroza y todos la miraron esperando que alguna amazona superdesarrollada saliera de la misma. Pero solamente una mujer de estatura promedio y que parecía una simple ama de casa, malhumorada por cierto, salio de la misma.

Roy se relajó, bajando su mano enfundada en el guante especial de ignición. Había estado preparado para quemar la carroza al primer movimiento peligroso que esta diera, pero después de ver a aquella mujer, no creyó necesario hacerlo.

Edward no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse, había querido protestar en un principio cuando Roy lo había tomado sorpresivamente del brazo y lo había dejado tras de él, pero al entender las intenciones de rey de Amestris no pudo hacer más que dejar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo mientras contemplaba su ancha espalda que lo cubría.

- ¡Tú! - un dedo acusador señalo al pelinegro que cubría al pequeño rubio - Eres el rey de Amestris ¿No? -

- Efectivamente My Lady - concedió Roy acercándose a ella e iba a tomarla de la mano para besarla cortésmente como acostumbraba, mas fue detenido de golpe por una de las manos de la mujer que le marco el alto.

- Nada de My Lady. Soy Izumi Curtis - con el mismo dedo que lo señalo a él se señalo a si misma llevándolo hacia la redonda unión de sus generosos pechos y que dejaban a la vista por el escote de la blusa sin mangas que la mujer portaba- Presidenta de una Nación, Alquimista reconocida, Maestra del mocoso que tienes tras de ti y mas aun, su casi madre adoptiva -

- Así que va siendo hora de que me des explicaciones - Roy asintió levantando una de sus cejas.

Ni siquiera el rey de Rizenbull les había vuelto a visitar o había mandado algún sirviente preocupado por la estancia del príncipe Edward en el castillo de Amestris y ahora esa mujer que incluso se proclamaba la madre adoptiva le pedía explicaciones. Al parecer era la única que al menos no siendo su familiar directa, lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo.

- Maestra... vera - Ed se dejó ver por fin y fue fulminado por una mirada rápida de Izumi de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate mocoso! - le gritó y en el acto el jovencito se quedo con el pico cerrado y con los pelos de punta.

Y pobre de él si replicaba algo.

- Espero que estés tratando bien a este chico - siseó molesta y cuando Roy apenas estaba abriendo la boca, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Aunque también quiero saber algo- Roy volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar ¿Qué era ese algo? Pero Izumi le volvió a interrumpir.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que te casaras con Edward? - Roy iba a hablar cuando... otra vez le interrumpió.

- Es un enano, psicópata, llorón, temperamental, mal hablado y visceral ¿Qué fue lo que le viste? -

Roy se lo pensó mejor ahora, arqueando la otra delgada ceja de su rostro. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quemar la carroza y después ver que tenia adentro. Cualquier cosa había sido mejor que soportar a esa mujer neurótica.

Edward casi se había dejado caer al suelo derrotado y con una nubita que le llovía sobre la cabeza. Su maestra había venido para ¿Ayudar o a empeorar las cosas? Ed dejó todo aquello de lado cuando escuchó las risas divertidas ahora si, de todos incluso la del mismo Roy Mustang.

No había podido ver como la mujer soltaba una palmada amistosa contra el hombro del rey y le de decía que todo aquello no era mas que una broma. Pero en cambio si pudo sentir como Izumi lo apresaba en un calido abrazo.

- Solo espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta - oyó que le susurró al oído confidencialmente.

Edward suspiró apretándola un poco más en el abrazo. Él también esperaba que lo hubiese hecho. Aquel abrazo para su gusto duro demasiado poco, pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensarlo cuando una de sus manos fue apresada calidamente por la de Roy. Cuando sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules, notó entonces la sonrisa que este le brindaba. Una seca y que por su puesto no tenía calor alguno, pero que era lo suficientemente creíble y se hacía pasar por cariñosa.

¡Ah! Ahora lo entendía.

Roy iba a fingir otra vez, justo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cuando los integrantes de la Alianza habían estado en Amestris el día de su boda. Debió de haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que así seria y así debía de ser.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, mientras apresuraba sus pasos evitando ser casi arrastrado por Mustang. No tenia que sentirse decepcionado. No había razón. Era de suponerse que algo así sucedería. Tan solo tenía que hacerse a la idea y fingir tan bien como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión.

Roy era un perfecto actor, en cuanto a fingir su amor por él se trataba. Ed no podía quedarse atrás y tenia que hacerlo mucho mejor. Pues aparte de fingirles a los demás, tendría que convencerse a si mismo que, las dulces sonrisas y las miradas cariñosas que le mandaría a su rey, eran completamente distintas a los verdaderos sentimientos que guardaba.

Porque mostrarle a Roy un poquito de sus verdaderos sentimientos, seria en vano. Lo rechazaría como ya lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones y su corazón no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo una vez más.

Nunca más.

† "•" †

Edward suspiro cansado al momento que la ultima puerta de sus invitados se cerró. Había acompañado a todos y cada uno de ellos dejándolos en sus respectivas habitaciones y deseándoles una buena noche. Roy continuaba a un lado suyo y había participado de vez en vez, dejándole a él encargarse de los personajes más íntimos que conocía.

Y por lo menos ese día ya había terminado.

Se soltó de su brazo y llevó sus manos al rostro y las restregó por el mismo tratando de relajarse un poco y sus dedos terminaron el trayecto deslizándose por sus flequillos dorados. Era hora también de que él se retirara a su habitación y por supuesto Roy a la propia.

- Me retiro a mi habitación - soltó sin ganas girándose encarando al rey de Amestris quien cerró los ojos y asintió. Empezó a caminar, sabia que pasaría por un lado del rey y que este a su vez tomaría la dirección contraria. Justo la que lo llevaba a su pieza ubicada en el ala contraria del castillo, en la que estaban.

Tuvo que detenerse en seco, cuando una de las fuertes manos de Roy lo asió del brazo impidiéndole continuar con su camino. Giró el rostro para verlo, simplemente soltarle y avanzar los pasos que había dado el rubio hasta quedar a un lado suyo.

- Vamos entonces - susurró despacio y empezó a avanzar sabiendo que Ed le seguiría.

El rubio tan solo pudo mirar su espalda confundido siguiéndole dos pasos detrás.

¿Lo iba a acompañar hasta su habitación?

¡Oh! Era verdad, alguno de sus invitados podría ver que tomaban direcciones contrarias y aquello solo les haría saber que dormían en camas separadas. Algo inusual para una pareja de recién casados. Pero nada imposible para ellos. Aunque de aquello nadie debía de enterarse.

Edward se detuvo, frente a sus ojos la puerta de sus habitaciones se encontraba. Adentro, tan solo le esperaban la soledad de su pieza y la enorme cama suave y cómoda que no compartía con nadie. Algo de todos los días, pero que en esa ocasión le hizo girar el rostro al lado contrario donde se encontraba el rey, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa triste.

- Buenas no..-

Ed no terminó de despedirse de Roy, pues antes de que siquiera pudiese dar un paso hacia delante y sujetar el pomo de la puerta. El rey se le había adelantado y el mismo le había abierto, no sin haberse auto invitado a entrar antes. Edward solo atino a hacer algo. Quedársele viento extrañado y mas aun cuando Roy le hacia movimientos con la cabeza ordenándole entrar.

- Entra de una vez -

Tal vez, harto de todo aquello, el rey lo sujetó una vez mas del brazo y lo obligo a entrar, cerrando con el impulso de su cuerpo la puerta, una vez que dejo al rubio dentro de la pieza.

El rubio se soltó de la mano de Roy y negó suavemente con la cabeza, lo que ahora necesitaba era descansar unas cuantas horas, nada mas. Pero por lo visto él rey tenia pensado otra cosa. Avanzó unos pasos quedando alejado del rey. Posiblemente, le informaría que iba a querer a cambio por haber aceptado a todos aquellos invitados del rubio en su castillo o lo censuraría por haberlo arrastrado a él también como anfitrión de todo aquello. El príncipe bufó cansado. Lo que fuera que el rey quisiera, tendría que ser rápido. Necesitaba descansar y cuanto antes mejor.

Además nadie le había pedido a Roy y mucho menos rogado, que los honrara con su presencia cuando Ling y los demás habían llegado al castillo. Abrió la boca para decirle aquello y no solo pensarlo, mas cuando la primer silaba iba a abandonar sus labios el rey lo interrumpió.

- Aquí dormiré - soltó como si nada Roy, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada llena de desaprobación que el rubio le lanzo al girar su rostro viéndolo - Hace unos momentos mientras tomábamos la cena, hice que me trajeran todo lo necesario para dormir en tu habitación. Solo serán por los días que ellos estén aquí, despreocúpate que no tengo pensado quedarme para siempre. -

¿Qué podía hacer Edward? El rey podía hacer lo que quisiese y dormir donde quisiese.

Bien, que se quedara ahí si quería, mas que luego no se quejara si terminaba tirandolo de la cama, mientras se encontraba dormido.

- Menos mal que solo es por unos días - siseo Edward hastiado y no dijo nada más y Roy tampoco replico comentario alguno.

El rubio tan solo sintió la mirada azul oscura de su rey, mientras andaba por la habitación y se introducía al cambiador. Una fresca y cómoda pijama reemplazo sus ropas del día. Ed echo un vistazo rápido a su enorme guardarropa. Había numerosos cambios para Roy: camisas, pantalones y sus uniformes, de Fluher como los ropajes más finos para el rey. Pero debía de aceptar que había preferido verlo vestir de aquella forma casual y despreocupada que había llevado todo el día.

Suspiró volviendo a su alcoba y se encontró con Roy sentado en uno de los lados de la cama colocándose la camisa del pijama. Discretamente busco las ropas que momentos antes aun vestía y no las encontró en ningún lugar. Seguramente las había guardado dentro de la cómoda que se encontraba a un lado suyo y cerca de la cama.

Camino despacio hasta la ventana y aunque sabia que no iba a poder ver nada del exterior por la oscuridad de los jardines, aparento estar interesado en algo que nadie más que él veía tras los vidrios. Roy lo sabía, mas se abstuvo de soltar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Se quedó contemplando la menuda espalda del rubio por lo que le parecieron interminables minutos y sin saber porque, termino preguntando algo que, no pensó jamás, haberlo hecho ni en sus sueños.

- ¿No piensas venir a la cama? -

Parecía que su pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al rubio pues casi había saltado de susto por la ventana. Giró su rostro hacia él tardándose una eternidad en hacerlo. Lo vio asentir con una mueca cansada surcándole el rostro, aunque se rehúso por el momento a abandonar el lugar en el que estaba.

Tanto como él, el príncipe Edward se encontraba fatigado. El día había sido increíblemente largo y laborioso. Aún y cuando la mayoría de los preparativos había sido planeado con días de anticipación, los pequeños imprevistos los habían tomado por sorpresa en mas de una ocasión y ciertamente los huéspedes de Edward, a comparación de los que habían venido a ver su boda. Eran mas excéntricos y exigentes de lo jamás nadie había sido.

Empezando por esa maestra loca que el rubio tenía. Y aunque habían sido ayudados por los sirvientes y voluntarios allegados, el rey de Amestris se sentía hecho trizas después de un descomunal día. Recorridos por el palacio, el pueblo, los cuarteles y casi una maratónica estancia por los interminables jardines durante horas, lo habían pulverizado. Roy soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos lasos.

Aquello atrajo la atención del príncipe que volvió a mirarlo y sonrío suavemente mientras en sus mejillas un suave color rosado iluminaba las mismas. Pobre Roy, si estaba tan cansado debería de dormirse inmediatamente y no esperarlo.

Y entonces fue que el rubio se permitió darse un segundo de debilidad.

- Quiero... quiero darte las gracias - Roy abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras del rubio y con un poco de pereza los guío hacia donde estaba - Por haber recibido a mis visitas de la forma tan amable en la que lo hiciste -

Fue algo leve pero Roy pudo percibir un brillo de añoranza y algo mas que no llego a descifrar en los ojos dorados del rubio. Ya que giró el rostro y adorno el mismo con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

- Vamos incluso trataste cordialmente a Ling - musitó el rubio con un tono mas que divertido - Y eso que no lo tragas -

- No podía hacer lo contrario - siseó suavemente Roy subiéndose a la cama, flexionando su piernas y colocando uno de sus brazos sobre la rodilla aun mirando al rubio - Era mi obligación tratar de forma cortes a todos tus invitados -

Ed asintió y levanto sus manos llevándolas tras de su espalda sujetando la larga trenza en la que estaba preso su cabello rubio. La deshizo rápidamente y soltó su cabello moviendo la cabeza para que cayera libremente tras su espalda. Roy observó aquella cascada de oro y hasta su nariz llego el dulzón aroma de sus cabellos dorados. Era una mezcla deliciosa de rosas, cerezas y fresas, toda una exótica combinación.

Que por cierto, se estaba volviendo en su favorita.

Y cuando Edward se acerco a la cama, la exótica fragancia le inundo por completo los sentidos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos concentrándose en solo disfrutar de la misma. Las mantas a su lado fueron retiradas y el colchón crujió cuando el rubio termino recostado en su lado de la cama, dándole concienzudamente la espalda. Edward sujetó las mantas entre sus manos y espero a que el rey terminara recostado también. Casi al instante Roy lo hizo, no sin antes apagar la tenue luz de la lámpara colocada en la cómoda.

No hubo palabras de buenas noches para ninguno de los dos, después de todo era obvio que resultaba incomodo para ambos dormir en la misma cama.

Edward se mordió un labio pues minutos atrás, había estado apunto de agradecerle incluso también, el que lo hubiese tratado tan amorosamente aquel día. Pudo componerse a tiempo para no comentar esa tontería. Si hubiese llegado a decir algo de aquello, el rey tan solo tomaría sus palabras como un intento inútil por agradarle y se mofaría de las mismas con crueldad y soberbia. Después de todo ya lo había hecho justo al principio de su llegada a Amestris.

Aquella seria sin duda una larga noche para el rubio. No podría conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, mucho menos teniendo el cuerpo de Roy cerca del suyo. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y se echo más contra las almohadas. Pero contrario a lo que Edward pensó, se quedo completamente dormido apenas su cabeza toco la almohada.

† "•" †

No había sido su intención en un principio, pasar la noche y las subsecuentes que vendrían en la habitación del rubio. De hecho hubiese preferido dormir en su propio cuarto. Pero no había podido sacar de su cabeza en todo el día la frase que había dicho el príncipe Ling, en cuanto se había reunido una vez más con el príncipe Edward.

_Yo hubiese preferido dormir en tu habitación_

Aquellas palabras lo habían fastidiado y eso si le añadía el rostro completamente rojo del príncipe Edward después de que el Xianganes hubiese dicho aquello, no había logrado más que exasperarlo. Por decisión propia se había quedado acompañándolos todo el día, para evitar cualquier acercamiento entre ambos jóvenes.

Y si acaso lo tenían en mente, también por todos los medios evitaría una reunión nocturna.

Después de todo Edward hacia una muy buena alquimia y su especialidad mas conocida en ese castillo era la de hacer puertas donde no las hubiese y mas aun cuando no quisiera que nadie lo viera y estando su habitación a un lado de la de ese pelinegro de ojos rasgados. No le quedaba más que quedarse ahí y vigilar.

Un punto a favor de aquello era que la cama era tremendamente cómoda y que quien lo acompañaba... se había quedado ya completamente dormido, casi de inmediato, nada mas pegando su cabeza a la almohada.

Despacio y con cuidado al moverse el rey se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba el príncipe. Notando que su cuerpo apenas y se dibujaba bajo las pesadas mantas que los cubrían. El cabello rubio tendido sobre la almohada daba la impresión de ser una preciosa seda de oro ahí tendida y nuevamente el aroma del príncipe le lleno los sentidos.

Era suave, tenue pero muy llamativo. El grato aroma de sus cabellos que parecía también, estar tatuado por todo su cuerpo.

Sus manos que habían estado relajadas en el colchón, habían viajado por el mismo, probando suerte y subiendo por las delicadas curvas del cuerpo del rubio. Fue una caricia que se enrosco en el fino talle del príncipe y lo arrastró por las sabanas hasta dejarlo contra su cuerpo.

Roy suspiró casi embriagado cuando el tibio calor del rubio subió por todo su cuerpo y lo hizo enroscar su cuerpo contra Edward y enterrar su rostro en la nuca del pequeño príncipe. Se negaría rotundamente a soltarlo, si es que en esos momentos Edward despertaba y lo sintiera abrazándolo de aquella manera tan intima.

Aquello era simplemente maravilloso.

Edward era suyo, únicamente suyo y nadie jamás se lo quitaría y así seria hasta que él quisiera.

Entre sus brazos el príncipe se movió y Roy le permitió hacerlo, hasta que el rubio se giró por completo, yendo a acurrucarse de inmediato en la calidez de su pecho.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, se quedaría con él así.

Teniéndole entre sus brazos

Para siempre.

† "•" †

TBC…

Selkis1701, Ajaxastra, hao3572, nakatsu-suichi, Aswang, Rianne Black. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**10.- Encuentro Privado**

Se movió y gruñó un poco mientras suspiraba. Aun adormilado bostezó suavemente y estiró su cuerpo. Renuente a abrir sus ojos del todo y con los mismos aún cerrados, se quedo quieto haciéndose a la idea de que aun dormía, a pesar de que el sueño se le había ido completamente. Se enrosco más contra las mantas y escondió un poco su rostro en la almohada. Suspiró dispuesto a dormir de nuevo, aun era demasiado temprano para despertarse, casi podía asegurar que aun y faltaba una hora u hora y media para que amaneciera.

Fue hasta que se mantuvo quietecito, que sintió un calido aliento contra su oreja y fue conciente entonces de los brazos que le sujetaban y al mismo tiempo le asían de la cintura, aferrándolo al cuerpo al que junto estaba. Abrió los ojos intrigado y cuando giró el rostro su mirada se abrió a más no poder al verlo.

El rey estaba ahí, recostado a su lado, cerca de él y de igual manera abrazándole. Sus ojos intensamente azules le miraban, de forma brillante y aun adormilados, que se vieron mas grandes y llamativos al momento que acercaba su rostro dejándolo frente con frente al suyo.

- Por lo que se ve, no deseabas despertarte ¿Verdad? - le murmuró juguetonamente el pelinegro mientras sonreía.

Edward no respondió nada, o más bien, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de hacerlo, pues de un momento a otro, el fuerte cuerpo del rey quedo sobre el suyo. Apresándolo contra el colchón, al mismo tiempo que su mirada azul oscuro se clavaba inquietamente en su cara.

Roy acercó su rostro al de rubio y le miró con disimulada burla, al notar como este echaba un poco mas su cabeza contra las almohadas totalmente sonrojado, apartando su rostro de él y lo había sentido contener el aliento, expectante de sentir el fino roce de sus labios contra su piel. Ciertamente por un breve momento había creído que iba a terminar besando su mejilla, pero Roy había sido lo suficientemente rápido tomándolo una vez mas desprevenido sujetando su rostro y capturando sus labios.

Los deliciosos labios de Edward.

Eran calidos, suaves e incitantes y sabían más que bien, cosa que comprobó el pelinegro cuando su húmeda lengua los delineo dócilmente probándolos. El príncipe no abrió la boca y había permanecido muy al margen de su caricia, permitiéndose apenas suavizar los labios permitiéndole besarle sutilmente. El rey sonrió contra sus labios. Al menos había dejado de estar tan tenso y reticente con sus labios fruncidos.

Sin embargo, tan poco le había correspondido del todo. Tan solo estaba ahí dejándose hacer por el pelinegro. Roy recordó que tan solo en una única ocasión lo había besado de aquella misma manera y fue justamente el día de su boda. Después de ello nunca más se había preocupado por realizar ese tipo de contacto entre los dos. Había estado de mas y como extra, no se le había antojado hacerlo sino hasta ahora.

Y por lo que se daba cuenta, el rubio nunca antes había sido besado o había besado a nadie, al menos no más allá de los labios o tal vez ni siquiera cerca de estos. Seguramente, el xianganes se había conformado con tímidos y castos besos en las mejillas, probablemente ni eso le había dado Edward.

Lastima por él, porque a lo que Roy concernía.

Los labios de su consorte no tocarían a ningunos otros mas, que no fueran los suyos.

Dejando de lado el piquetito de pocesividad que le había florado sobre los labios de Edward, el rey prosiguió con lo suyo. Le masajóo la mejilla con suavidad, deleitándose con la tersa piel que recorrían sus dedos. Algunas hebras doradas se le toparon en el camino y con lentitud, las enrosco tras la oreja trigueña para luego, sujetarle de la nuca atrayéndolo una vez más a su rostro.

Sus ojos azul oscuro le observaron. Las cejas rubias fuertemente fruncidas y los parpados apretados haciéndole notar su desagrado. Sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos para luego, dejar que su lengua traviesa le lamiera otra vez los labios. Edward no pudo evitar sonrosarse esta vez con más fuerza, el calido aliento contra su rostro y la húmeda saliva que mojaba sus labios, comenzaba a repartirle deliciosas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

Roy nunca antes se había dignado a besarle y mucho menos saborear de sus labios de aquella manera. Se concernía con darse placer a si mismo con su cuerpo, sin importarle si al rubio aquello le agradaba o no. Pero ahora, cada beso, caricia sobre su rostro o lamida, esperaba ser bien recibida y no repartía otra mas hasta no ver claro gesto de aceptación por parte del rubio a sus atenciones.

Edward abrió sus ojos nublados, con las mejillas encendidas mientras contemplaba al pelinegro que abría despacio su boca con la suya, introduciendo su lengua, degustando a placer la tibia cavidad. La sensación era extraña y calida. No había sabido que hacer al principio, más después de un momento y gracias a unos pequeños y suaves roces de Roy en su boca, se enroscaba junto a la del pelinegro, señalándole en que justo lugar deseaba que le rozara.

El mullido colchón había protestado y las sabanas a un lado habían sido retiradas. En medio de la enorme cama sobre él, entre sus piernas abiertas, el rey permanecía. Correspondiendo al beso que en un principio había sido suave y que para aquellos momentos se tornaba subyugado y demandante.

Le sujetó de las manos y las alejó de su cuerpo, donde se habían sostenido fuertemente de su pijama blanco. Su lengua siguió enredándose con la rosada del rubio aun y cuando sus labios habían dejado de tocarse y complacido notó el intenso sonrojo que se acentuaba en las mejillas tostadas del príncipe.

Con los pulgares presionó con ligereza las palmas abiertas de sus manos que aun sujetaba y lo veía, observándole con aquellos intensos ojos de oro nublados de deseo, deseo por él. Le soltó y nuevamente su mano izquierda tan pálida le acaricio la mejilla bronceada, adoró su semblante ansioso y agitado.

No pudo evitarlo y le volvió a besar.

De aquella manera deliciosa e incluso un poco mas, echando todo su cuerpo contra el de su consorte. Le soltó de las manos y aun sin terminar el beso, deslizo sus largos y fríos dedos por los botones del pijama y estos se abrieron sin mayores problemas, descubriendo el pecho sonrosado y quejumbroso. Fue apretándose más contra Edward cuando este volvía a estrujarle con fuerza su pijama blanco.

Olvidó su boca y bajo a su cuello. Lamiendo, besando y también mordiendo. Aumentando la intensidad de cada caricia, por los leves o sonoros quejidos que el rubio soltaba cuando encontraba un punto exacto para brindarle el placer que deseaba. El pijama resbaló por sus hombros, quedando tendido de forma descuidada sobre la cama, dejando a su vista los rosados pezones del rubio.

El pulgar del pelinegro toco uno de los botoncitos, que era tan suave y calido pero que, se endurecía dolorosamente contra la yema de su dedo. Roy abandonó su cuello y dirigió su rostro al mismo, envolviendo los labios sobre la carne turgente y se dispuso entonces a disfrutarlo, mordisqueándolo en veces como lo había hecho con la piel de su cuello, dirigiendo su mano ahora al solitario botoncito que quedaba.

No tardo en ejercer la presión necesaria con sus dedos y su boca cuando...

- Ah - gimió fuerte el príncipe, aferrándose con fuerza de las mangas de su pijama. No pudo evitar alzar la pelvis, contra el vientre de Roy haciéndole sentir lo necesitado que estaba.

El rey sonrío sobre su pezón, a penas y había tocado un poco al príncipe y este ya estaba más que listo para él. Sin embargo él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. El rojo de las mejillas del rubio estaba apunto de hervir, mas aun cuando el rey se restregó contra él haciendo que lo sintiera completamente apretado contra sus pantalones.

Roy estaba duro... muy duro.

¡Oh dios! Aquello era una tortura.

Edward gimió, fuerte y ruidosamente cuando el pelinegro le mordió con fuerza el pezón, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a perderse bajo los pantalones del pijama y los interiores del rubio. Y así como gimió, reprimió el sollozo de gozo al sentirlo cerrar la mano de Roy sobre su sexo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Fue un breve momento de lucidez entre el placer que sentía, breve, pero suficientemente largo para recordarle lo que estaba a punto de permitir que el rey le hiciera.

Y no iba a permitirlo, no una vez más.

Frunció las cejas y se mordió la lengua con fuerza evitando gemir. No iba a proporcionarle placer al rey cada vez que este lo quisiera. Era su esposo y estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarle su debito carnal. Pero Ed no estaba de acuerdo en otorgárselo cada vez que Roy así lo quisiese. Su cuerpo no lo quería, no en verdad. Además podía asegurar que el rey había todo aquello a propósito.

De antemano sabía que la habitación de Ling estaba junto a la que en esos momentos compartían y que aunque las paredes fueran gruesas, dejarían escapar uno que otro sonido por las pequeñas rendijas de las puertas o algún punto hueco en la pared y había disfrutado malignamente el hacerlo gemir sonoramente para atormentar con ello al otro pelinegro.

Con la idea de alejarse miró a Roy, prendido aun a uno de sus pezones y coloco sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros y empujo suavemente sin esperar que el rey no pusiera casi resistencia alguna. Su mente estuvo firme, pero su cuerpo grito dolorosamente al arrebatarle de golpe el placer que las manos y la boca de Roy le brindaban. Necesitaba alejarlo, debía de hacerlo.

Roy gruñó, cuando el rubio hizo que despegara los labios de su pecho. No se había esperado que Edward le empujara. Pues hasta solo unos segundos atrás, los pequeños brazos del chico lo habían asido de la nuca y lo había ahogado casi contra su pecho. Buscando que le ofreciera el placer que solamente Roy podía bríndale. Se le había estado entregando.

Podía verlo con claridad en sus pupilas doradas acuosas, en el sonrojo que había empezado en las mejillas, pero que ahora ya había coloreado de rojo hasta las orejas y en la respiración entrecortada del chico. Edward lo deseaba. Le deseaba.

¿Entonces porque demonios lo alejaba?

- No- susurró casi como un suspiro el rubio, colocando una de sus manos temblorosas en el hombro aun vestido del pelinegro empujándolo lejos de él.

- ¿No? - preguntó Roy extrañado, sujetando la mano del chico que se le había resistido en un principio, pero que ahora no mostraba la fuerza y decisión que había mostrado al inicio.

Edward había conseguido sentarse en el colchón y mantener a Roy a gatas sobre el mismo. Pero ahora se había dejado recostar una vez más y se había contenido a soltar tímidos gemidos al ser atacado en su cuello por las suaves y tibias lamidas del pelinegro. Edward apretó los labios cuando la ligera lamida fue cambiada por una juguetona mordida.

Se había mentido a si mismo al decirse que no deseaba nada de aquello.

Era la primera vez que Roy se preocupaba por hacerle disfrutar de sus caricias y habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que habían tenido un momento de intimidad como aquel. Se sentían tan bien aquellos labios que se cernían dulcemente sobre sus pezones y los dedos largos y fríos que jugueteaban por su torso y que descendían por su cintura, deshaciendo el lazo que sujetaba los pantalones de su pijama.

El rubio había cerrado los ojos dedicándose a sentir cada roce y los mismos se detuvieron de improviso haciéndole abrirlos de nuevo. Roy se había sentado en el colchón y con excesiva pausa había comenzado a abrir los botones de su pijama. La prenda cayó de forma descuidada sobre la cama y solo hasta que los hombros de Roy estuvieron desnudos, este volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia al rubio.

Los ojos dorados del rubio estaban acuosos y le observaban de forma suplicante y Roy estaba dispuesto a atender cualquiera de sus suplicas. Se echó sobre él y volvió acariciarlo y por un momento estuvo tentado a alejar las pequeñas manos del rubio que se habían ocupado en cubrir su boca, impidiendo que pudiera salir de la misma gemido alguno.

No le dio importancia y se decidió entonces a bajar el pijama y por supuesto los interiores que llevaba puestos bajo de los mismos. La prenda se deslizó con lentitud y Roy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de gozo al sentir la suave piel desnuda de los glúteos redonditos del rubio. Pronto, no solo sus dedos los sentirían. Estuvo apunto de bajar por completo la prenda, cuando las tibias y temblorosas manos del rubio detuvieron las suyas.

- Ya basta por favor - le pidió con el rostro girado a un lado evitando mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó el pelinegro, que se había bajado de él dejándolo moverse a su antojo. Con recelo observo como el rubio se subía una vez mas los pantalones y después arreculaba hacia atrás alejándose lo mas posible del pelinegro.

- Yo no quiero nada de esto - susurró un poco mas que quedo el rubio y aquello logro hacer que una de las cejas de Roy se arquearan incrédulas.

Edward podía darle un y mil pretextos mejores que aquel y había preferido decir aquella muy grande mentira. El pequeño cuerpo de rubio hablaba por si solo y justamente el haberlo separado tan crudamente de él no le había gustado para nada. Edward en lugar de respirar jadeaba trabajosamente y ahora no solo sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, todos los rinconcitos que su boca había besado, lamido y mordido, en un pálido rosado se teñían ahora también.

El rubio contuvo un grito de sorpresa cuando el pelinegro acorto la distancia y terminó a su lado sujetándolo con ambas manos frías de las mejillas. El calido aliento le golpeo la cara y las yemas serpentearon por los labios ahora resecos de Ed.

- Dime la verdad Edward - misito despacio Roy acercando un poco mas su rostro. Tanto que sus labios casi se tocaban.

- Porque - el rubio tomo las manos de Roy y las alejo de su rostro - Va a oírnos -

- ¿Qué? - Roy no entendía a que diablos se refería.

- Ling - musitó Ed mirándolo finalmente, mostrando un mohín apenado en su rostro - Ling puede oírnos -

Roy se soltó de las manos de Ed como si estas le quemaran y lo vio de mala gana. Así que era eso, el príncipe estaba mas preocupado por futuro gobernante de Xing los escuchara disfrutando de una buena noche, que de disfrutar de todo el placer que Roy al príncipe rubio le podía brindar.

- Su habitación esta a un lado de esta y nos escuchará - continuo Ed comentándole aquello, como si fuese un niño pequeño que no entendía nada.

- No me importa -

- No quiero que nos oiga - acepto Ed al final.

- Bien entonces - soltó Roy molesto, resbalando por el colchón para levantarse de la cama.

- Roy - le llamó Ed moviéndose también para intentar alcanzarlo. Más se detuvo y quedo sentado en la cama cuando el pelinegro se giró de improviso a él.

- No te preocupes príncipe - lo vio acercarse a la cama y aunque había vencido el primer impulso que había tenido el rubio de recular hasta quedar contra la cabecera de la cama y protegerse entre los cojines y almohadas de él. No había podido evitar temblar de pies a cabeza al mirar sus pupilas de zafiro amenazantes y crueles clavadas despiadadamente sobre su persona - Que tú _querido_ Ling no va a escucharnos -

- Pues no haremos nada - siseó roncamente mientras sujetaba de forma violenta la camisa del pijama que se había quitado. La fina tela casi crujió entre su puño fuertemente cerrado y sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

- Nada - gritó furioso el monarca, antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe y con violencia cerrándola tras su espalda.

Edward se quedo mirando por un momento la puerta.

No había querido lastimar a Ling obligándolo a escucharlos, a cambio había lastimado a Roy.

Y eso justamente era lo último que hubiese deseado.

† "•" †

Se había quedado recostado en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Tan solo observando a la última estrella en el cielo que rápidamente se había apagado cuando los primeros rayos de sol se habían mostrado. Roy no había vuelto y era más que evidente que, no volvería en lo que restaba de la mañana. Decidió levantarse finalmente de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño bostezo ruidosamente mientras se estiraba.

El pequeño cuenco medio lleno de agua y dispuesto en la habitación llamo su atención y se acerco al mismo hundiendo sus dedos en el liquido cristalino. El agua estaba fresca y deliciosa. Con excesiva lentitud tomo una de las pequeñas toallitas de manos y la sumergió en el cuenco. La exprimió suavemente y con ella empezó a limpiar su rostro y parte de su cuello.

Al menos con aquello podría refrescarse para relajarse aunque fuese un poco.

Estaba distraído y concentrado en no pensar en absolutamente nada más que en realizar aquella labor de limpieza sobre su cuerpo. Dejo caer la toalla en el cuenco y cerró los ojos llevando sus manos a los botones del pijama abriéndolos perezosamente. Se encogió de hombros y la prenda se deslizo por su piel muy levemente, pero lo suficiente para casi dejarle desnudo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Frunció el cejo mirando su reflejo en la media luna frente a él y sujetando entre sus dedos una cintilla, copio con cuidado la mayoría de sus cabellos anudándolos en una coleta alta. Al menos así, no los mojaría cada vez que pasara la toalla húmeda. Volvió a su labor, cuidando de limpiar concienzudamente, cada parte de su cuerpo que la tela tocaba.

La brisa fresca tras su espalda el lamió la piel cuando la pequeña puerta del cuarto de baño fue abierta. No fue necesario para Ed, más que mirar frente a él donde el espejo le reflejaba a la persona que había entrado y no pudo más que tensarse cuando sus ojos dorados reconocieron el porte imponente del rey de Amestris.

A diferencia del día anterior, Roy no llevaba puesta ropa alguna casual y mucho menos el atuendo castrense que utilizaba casi de a diario. Sobre su cuerpo el ostentoso y llamativo vestido de rey le cubría por completo, envolviéndolo en una combinación de sedas y finas pieles a las que si no había sido suficiente el calificarlas de exóticas, las piedras preciosas y los hilos de oro, terminaban por darle el toque opulento que necesitaba para el cargo que desempeñaba el pelinegro.

Lo miro sin expresión alguna en el rostro y cuando vio que este, simplemente se iba a limitar a observarlo, decidió terminar con lo que había empezado, para después dirigirse al cambiador y deshacerse del pijama que aun tenia puesto. Con los dedos mojados salpicándole algunas cuantas gotitas sobre la ropa, estiro todo lo que podía su brazo, alcanzándose a rosar un poco mas de la mitad de sus omóplatos e iba a forzarse un poco mas aunque se lastimara, cuando fue que escucho el sutil susurro de la voz de Roy rozándole calidamente el oído.

- Déjame a mi - susurró el rey y sobre el frágil dorso del príncipe, deslizo sus dedos fríos entrelazándolos con los del rubio por un breve momento, antes de arrebatarle casi sin resistencia alguna la toallita con la que se acicalaba.

La suave tela comenzó a restregarse contra su cuerpo lentamente, casi parecía una sutil caricia, como si las tiernas alas de una mariposa revolotearan contra su piel. El rubio se relajo tranquilamente y levemente se hizo para adelante cuando la tela bajo un poco mas, casi de la misma manera en que lo hacia su pijama. Terminó con el mismo colgándole simplemente de los puños, pero solo fue conciente de cómo una vez mas, volvía a recorrerle la espalda, subiendo una vez mas hasta su nuca y toqueteando en ocasiones su cuello.

Edward se dejo hacer, ladeando la cabeza, dejando la piel expuesta de su cuello para que el rey la limpiara. La fresca caricia de la tela le lamió la piel, pero lo que hizo enrojecer sus mejillas de inmediato se debía más bien, a la suave y aterciopelada textura de los labios del pelinegro que habían sustituido la toalla y ahora eran aquellos mismos los que surcaban su piel.

Había temblado sin esperar su contacto dejándose envolver por la sorpresa, negándose a interrumpir la caricia. Después de todo, las descargas eléctricas que Roy le provocaba con cada pequeño roce eran, completamente placenteras y fácilmente podía decir que prefería aquel acercamiento del rey a lo que posiblemente hubiese pasado si le hubiese picado el ego por la mala cara que traía.

Al menos con ello, se habían olvidado del incidente de la mañana en el que Roy había dejado su habitación completamente indignado, o al menos eso era lo que el rubio creía.

Roy gimió contra la piel del rubio que succionaba. Era un sendero delicioso que prefería recorrer con la lengua, degustando como si por la piel hubiese sido derramada la mas dulce de las mieles. En algún momento, dejo caer la pequeña toallita, para asirse con ambas manos de la estrecha cintura del rubio. Mientras se comía a besos y lamidas el cuello del príncipe, que conciente o no, emitía ligeros quejidos de placer y de gozo a lo que su rey hacia.

Conciente o inconscientemente el rubio se había dejado caer hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el calido pecho del rey que no se quejo en lo absoluto de recibirlo, sus manos abandonaron la cintura y comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre y lentamente bajaban por su piel. Los dedos fríos de Roy, habían empezado a juguetear ya por debajo del elástico del pijama mas de pronto dejo de mover sus dedos y despego de la piel caliente sus labios y casi de inmediato, el pequeño príncipe había gemido en completa molestia.

Bien, era más que obvio que ambos no habían quedado del todo satisfechos luego de haberse interrumpido tiempo atrás lo que había casi tenido en la cama y en absoluto le agradaba la idea de tomar al príncipe contra una de las paredes del baño. Se le antojaba mas bien, hacerlo gemir y vibrar de placer contra la suavidad de las sabanas blancas. Más debía de contenerse. Al menos por el momento.

Pues tenia en mente algo diferente.

- Me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí - le comunicó al rubio separándolo de él, sujetando con sus dedos el pijama volviéndoselo a colocar sobre los hombros.

- Es algo simple príncipe - continuó Roy ahora abotonándole la ropa.

- Necesito que te encargues de tus demás invitados mientras Lady Curtis y yo, acordamos algunos cuantos edictos y enmiendas que serán altamente provechosos tanto para Dublith como para Amestris -

Roy paso sus manos por la pijama alisando la tela y levanto su vista hacia el espejo, donde el príncipe le miraba, lo vio asentir levemente aceptando su mandato y Roy sonrío de lado mientras levantaba una de sus manos. Ed notó entonces, como los sedosos mechones rubios que tenía a cada lado del rostro, eran peinados por los hábiles dedos del rey, para colocarlos a cada lado de sus orejas.

- Además - El roce de sus dedos ceso y sintió claramente como el rey empezaba a alejarse. Pero cuando intento ver una vez mas sus ojos en el espejo, encontró sus labios curvados en una sonrisa burlona - No creo que puedas poner pero alguno

- A... - Edward trago saliva y se giró de inmediato encarando totalmente al pelinegro. Algo le decía que nada bueno podía esperar de todo aquello - ¿A que te refieres? -

- ¡Oh vamos Ed! - musitó Roy con un tono que le hacia notar que lo siguiente que diría era mas que obvio - Entre todos ellos, estará tu querido Ling -

Edward desvío su mirada. Roy no lo había olvidado. Por supuesto que no, por un momento había pensado que Roy no utilizaría alguno de los momentos de vulnerabilidad que tuviese para herirlo con sus palabras groseras. Se había equivocado otra vez.

- ¿No te agrada la idea? - Le oyó preguntarle y al no contestarle lo obligo a sujetarle de la barbilla para encararlo - Vaya, pensé que te agradaría quedarte al lado de tu adorado príncipe y no tener que arrastrarte conmigo a una reunión aburrida -

- Por supuesto que me agrada - Siseó Edward con sus ojos brillantes llenos de reto - Estaré solo con Ling ¿Qué mas podría pedir? -

- Por supuesto príncipe, por supuesto - por ningún motivo dejo entrever al príncipe su desagrado con lo que el rubio había acabado de decir y su mala idea de centrarse en una junta con la mandataria de Dublith - Te veré para la hora de la comida Edward. Espero que te diviertas con él -

El rey lo soltó y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Con pasos dudosos se encamino a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando escucho al príncipe musitar.

- Ya vera que sí majestad -

Roy sonrío y soltó un bufido molesto, pero no volvió sus pasos ni dijo nada más. Simplemente salio de la habitación dejando a Edward solo.

- Idiota - murmuró el rubio y llevo una de sus manos al rostro una vez que estuvo completamente solo.

† "•" †

Llevaba mas de cinco minutos hablando, pero era mas que obvio que lo hacia al aire. Edward no le había prestado la más minima atención mientras avanzaban por un caminillo de piedra bola entre los jardines. Vamos, Ling no había escuchado la posible discusión que los reyes habían tenido y se había enterado de casualidad de su desacuerdo casi por cuchicheos entre criados.

Solo sabía que el rey había salido a muy temprana hora de su habitación, azotando la puerta y bramando maldición y media por los pasillos. En la habitación real había habido problemas y por lo visto una notable diferencia de opiniones entre ambos monarcas que, ni siquiera juntos habían tomado el desayuno.

- Edward - lo llamó haciéndole detenerse de golpe al haberlo sujetado de los brazos. Al parecer solo algo como aquello lo había hecho regresar a la tierra. Pues sus ojos dorados ahora lo veían.

Finalmente, pensó Ling

- Algo no esta bien ¿Verdad? - Le preguntó y notando la mirada de desconcierto del rubio agrego - Hay problemas entre el rey y tú -

- Vamos Ling ¡No pasa nada! Todo esta perfectamente - soltó de inmediato el rubio y al notar el rostro serio de Ling supo que, no le había creído en lo absoluto.

- Mentiroso - dijó Ling, Edward jamás había sido bueno para las mentiras, tenia un pequeño temblor en la voz cada vez que intentaba decir alguna mentira y era simple de notarlo - Si hubiese algo malo se sabría y si fuese bueno también -

- Pero Ed, no hay ningún comentario sobre ustedes en ningún lado - Ling bufó luego de decir aquello y se alejó unos cuantos pasos del rubio contemplando el intenso follaje verde frente a sus ojos.

- Parece que lo suyo es un matrimonio frío, distante y ciertamente indiferente -

Edward suspiró y con ello, los largos mechones de su flequillo dorado le cubrieron casi por completo el rostro. Una intimidad y confianza como aquella que compartía junto a Ling se le antojaban alguna vez, fuese posible con su esposo, pero estaba de más algo como aquello. Jamás sucedería. Brevemente se le empaparon los ojos, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tragarse las lágrimas.

Abrió los ojos que por mero impulso había cerrado momentos antes, las calidas y suaves yemas de los dedos de Ling le acariciaron con delicadeza la mejilla izquierda reconfortándolo y notó los ojos dolidos de este cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Trato de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo.

- Mustang es un verdadero idiota - musito el pelinegro - Si fueses mi esposo jamás te trataría de esa manera -

- Viviría por y para hacerte feliz - sus dedos apretaron y masajearon suavemente su mejilla mientras su frente terminaba sobre la del rubio y le sonreía.

Fue suficiente, para sacarle a Ed un sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa.

- Gracias - susurró Ed, subiendo una de sus manos y posándola de igual manera sobre la mejilla de Ling.

El pelinegro fue el primero en separarse, pero no se negó a posar su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, revolviendo sus cabellos y despeinadole hasta los flequillos. Aquello logro sacarle una risilla junto con un manotazo juguetón al pelinegro para que dejara de despeinarle. Casi en completo silencio siguieron con su camino, pero no habían dado muchos pasos cuando Ling se detuvo llamándole con suavidad.

- Edward -

- ¿Mmm? - los ojos dorados del príncipe lo observaron y con conmoción noto como el semblante del Xianganes se oscurecía con algo de melancolía.

- Si hubiese, la más minima posibilidad de que algún día estuvieras libre de este matrimonio - había intentado decirlo cargándolo todo con un sentimiento de anhelo, pero le había sido imposible - Volverías y... ¿te quedarías conmigo? -

Los ojos del rubio por un segundo perdieron su color y termino desviando la vista. No quería realmente, pensar en el momento en que su matrimonio de conveniencia terminaría. Pero tenia que ser realista. El rey no lo quería a su lado y era más probable que en cualquier momento aburrido de él, anularía su enlace. Era probable, mas nunca antes había pensado que haría después de ello.

Regresaría a Rizenbull tal vez, pero intentar retomar su compromiso con Ling, era algo que... no creía llegar a poder hacerlo y mucho menos cuando él...

- No creo que sea algo justo para ti Ling - el rubio apretó los puños y frunció las cejas - Mucho mas aun cuando se que yo, seguiría amando a Roy -

Ling asintió, mas no por ello se dio por vencido.

- Tu amor por él nació con el tiempo y con el tiempo podrás olvidarlo y...- la distancia que los había separado había sido eliminada con rapidez por el pelinegro que ahora volvía a posar sus manos en las mejillas tostadas del rubio - Darme una oportunidad a mi -

Edward lo miró con dolor. Ling no podría pedirle algo como aquello, no cuando no podía asegurarle que llegaría a quererlo como algo más que un amigo. Pues tal vez ni siquiera el tiempo, lograría hacerle olvidar todos aquellos sentimientos que ahora muy profundos en su corazón, crecían más y más cada vez por Roy.

- Pero no te angustiare mas ni insistiré, no hay posibilidades de que algo así suceda - susurró Ling limpiando con la yema de sus dedos dos pequeñas gotitas saladas que había derramado el príncipe que hasta ese momento se percataba de ello - Además con el encanto que tienes, es seguro que terminas enamorando a tu rey -

_"Si supieras que darte esa oportunidad es casi tangible y mas creíble que enamorar a Roy"_

Y Ling se había agazapado, mientras sujetaba su barbilla entre sus dedos y alzaba el pequeño mentón del rubio. Enrojeciéndose a más no poder, mientras lo veía bajar hacia él y antes de que los labios del pelinegro tocaran los del rubio, Ling vio un montón de estrellitas.

¿Había sido aquella una patada de mula? Y de ser así ¿Quién la había dejado entrar?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo! - bramó un Edward completamente ofuscado y por poco echando humo hasta por las orejas amenazando al pelinegro a puño cerrado frente a su cara maltrecha.

- ¡Oh que malo! Ya ni porque somos amigos - siseó Ling sobandose la mejilla golpeada y son varias lagrimitas bajando por sus mejillas.

- ¡Imbécil! - Gruñó Ed sujetándolo del cuello de su clásica chaqueta - ¡Vamos a dejar de serlo si sigues haciendo estas pendejadas! -

- Este es mi Edward, tan violento y mal hablado y tan... - Los pelos se le pusieron de punta al rubio cuando si saber como Ling lo había capturado entre sus brazos y lo mecía entre los mismos.

Ya se veía venir.

- Wahhhhh-

Pues lo golpeo de nuevo.

† "•" †

Cuando el rey le había dicho aquella mañana que le vería para la hora de la comida, jamás había pensado que terminaría buscándolo él mismo para que a la mesa se sentara. Aquel trabajo bien se lo hubiese podido dejar a cualquier mozo, pero cuando Izumi le había preguntado del paradero del rey, sin saber exactamente que contestar, había optado por levantarse accidentadamente de su asiento en el comedor y disculparse a si mismo mientras argumentaba que iría a buscar por su propio pie a quien fuera su esposo.

Ling inmediatamente se había ofrecido a acompañarle, mas se contuvo de hacerlo cuando la misma Izumi con una sonrisa traviesa murmuró _"Déjalo ir solo niño, que acaso no notas que es un encuentro íntimo entre reyes"_ logrando con ello, dejar sentado al pelinegro que no pudo evitar fruncir el seño notablemente molesto, imaginando seguramente la escena.

Él no había podido más que girarse y salir a toda prisa del comedor real, casi indignado.

¡Encuentro intimo!

¡Tonterías!

Seguramente el rey se había quedado por ahí concienzudamente, negándose al fin a prestarse a toda aquella pantomima que ambos perfectamente habían montado. Edward rió por lo bajo, seguramente hasta se hubiese encerrado en alguna lejana habitación, con la única intención de dormirse como solía hacerlo.

Shezka en más de una ocasión le había contado que el rey, cuando no deseaba cumplir el protocolo real, volviéndose un completo flojo, llegaba a encerrarse hasta en las pequeñas bodegas para simplemente, echarse una siesta que tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba, pero que era perfecta para desperdiciar el tiempo y no hacer nada. Aunque a él nunca le había tocado encontrarlo en una situación parecida.

Los minutos empezaban a pasar rápidamente y por más habitaciones y rincones que había recorrido en ningún lugar había rastro alguno del rey. Incluso había llegado a preguntarles a algunos de los cortesanos que recorrían los pasillos. Muchos de ellos, no se habían dignado más que a corresponder su saludo inicial y continuaron su camino casi ignorarlo, pero las pocas personas que en el castillo le estimaban, no habían podido darle algún dato del paradero del rey de Amestris.

El rubio se detuvo suspirando antes de cruzar la puerta del último corredor.

¡Tal vez ni en el castillo se encontrara! De cualquier manera tenia que revisar hasta el ultimo lugar.

Camino los pasos que le faltaban y tomo con suavidad el pomo de la puerta girándolo. No hizo sonido alguno y con facilidad la pesada puerta empezó a abrirse dándole el paso. Edward parpadeo un poco queriéndose acostumbrar a la luz. O las ventanas de todo ese pasillo no tenían cortina alguna o bien eran reflectoras. De cualquier manera no pudo más que quedarse quieto para cerrar los ojos para aminorar un poco el encandilamiento momentáneo.

Mas unos susurros llamaron su atención, haciéndole abrir los ojos nuevamente. No eran palabras confidentes, pero si se escuchaban lo suficientemente lejanas y confiadas a la privacidad que el último pasillo de todo el castillo les confería. Después de todo nadie o casi nadie nunca por ahí pasaban. Tal vez y fuese el encuentro privado entre dos amantes y seria testigo de él. Lamentablemente y aunque no lo quisiera tendría que molestarles, podía ser posible que alguno de aquellos dos hubiese visto de casualidad al regente del castillo.

El príncipe se encamino entonces a donde las voces provenían y aunque sus pasos se hacían notorios por el eco en el encerrado corredor, tal parecía que aquellos dos no le habían prestado si quiera la atención necesaria. Pudo reconocer a lo lejos la tela áspera azulada que vestían y no fue necesario terminar por ver el corte o las insignias en los chalecos.

Militares de Amestris sin duda.

Edward arqueo una ceja, era completamente extraño que dos integrantes de la milicia estuviesen en aquella parte del castillo, mas no imposible. Pero casi sonrío complacido, siendo del ejército no se atreverían a dejarle con la palabra en la boca como la mayoría de los cortesanos. Aunque aun le quedaban algo lejos de alcance. El rubio abrió la boca para hablarles mas se detuvo de golpe y contuvo la respiración cuando escucho la voz del pelinegro que le daba la espalda.

- ¡Por favor no te vayas! - Era Roy, sin ninguna duda.

Lo vio casi correr tras una mujer rubia que se alejaba presurosa. La tomo del brazo y noto como esta se zafaba de su agarre con violencia y Edward la vio, una bella mujer de intensa mirada rojiza como la sangre. Una mujer fuerte y de mirada dolida que le reclamaba fuertemente a Roy por demasiadas cosas tan simples y fáciles de leer bajo su mirada.

Roy quiso abrazarla, mas ella se alejo lo mas que pudo y levanto sus manos impidiéndole acercarse.

- ¡Apártate! - gruño la rubia, conteniendo todas las ganas que tenia de tomar entre sus manos el revolver que tras su espalda siempre cargaba y amenazarlo con él como acostumbraba.

Pero sabía que era en vano, nada amedrentaría el impulso de Roy por seguirla o acercarse.

- No - Bramó con fuerza Roy acercándose una vez mas a ella - ¡No lo haré! -

Tal vez ella no se lo esperaba o bien se lo tenia bien planeado. Lo que importaba en esos momentos para los ojos de Edward era que, Roy la había apresado entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola evitándole cualquier escapatoria posible de los mismos. Pudo sentir toda la impotencia del rey y la añoranza que sentía mientras la acunaba tiernamente entre sus brazos y recargaba su rubia cabeza contra su amplio pecho.

- Discúlpame, discúlpame - musito Roy con una ternura que nunca antes había escuchado brotando de sus labios. - No volveré a dejarte, nunca mas Riza -

Y aquello hizo que toda la sangre se le bajara hasta los pues al príncipe, destiñendo su piel bronceada hasta dejarla de un color tan pálido como la cera. Casi se tropezó cuando giro sus piernas dándoles la espalda y la respiración le falto mientras a largas zancadas se alejaba por donde había venido. El pasillo contiguo y la puerta que los dividía se le antojaban a hora tan lejos de su alcance, que si incluso corría, nunca llegaría a los mismos.

Ella era

Ella era la mujer que Roy...

Edward llego al fin bajo el umbral de la puerta y lo cruzo, bajando la cabeza y cerrándola lo más rápido que podía.

_Yo no deseaba nada de esto, aun así me casare contigo. Pero jamás abandonare a Riza._

Las palabras que Roy le había dicho desde su primer día en el castillo, volvió a escucharlas una y otra vez en su cabeza, produciéndole náuseas. Tantas que incluso tuvo que sostenerse de la ruda madera cuando sus piernas temblaron amanzanando con tumbarlo.

Ella era la mujer que Roy deseaba como esposa.

A la que amaba, a la que quería, a la que aun deseaba a su lado.

Por la que lo dejaría.

Ella era Riza.

Sabía que aquel momento algún día iba a llegar y de algún modo había creído que soportaría todo aquello, después de todo en ese momento se suponía que no amaría más a Roy Mustang. Pero la verdad, todo le había caído de golpe de repente y cuando aun le quería y le dolía.

Le dolía demasiado el verlos, el saberlo y el aceptarlo.

No era él a quien quería a su lado, a ella. Roy no lo amaba a él sino a Riza.

Edward sintió como el nudo en su garganta se hacia mas punzante y al mismo tiempo como se le llenaban las pestañas de lagrimas. Sí era doloroso. Pero no le daría la satisfacción al rey de verlo derrotado por ello. Trago saliva y parpadeo varias veces tragándose las gotas saladas que evito si quiera mojaran mas de la cuenta sus pestañas.

Si era necesario, revestiría su corazón de materia frío y duro, para que ya no doliera.

Un corazón que seria tan duro, como el acero.

Un corazón de acero que no dejaría caer más lagrimas.

† "•" †

La comida se había llevado acabo aun sin la presencia del rey de Amestris y bajo la guía del anfitrión rubio, que había regresado un poco más taciturno de su búsqueda del rey pero no por ello, menos amable o solicito con todos y cada uno. Todo había transcurrido con calma y cuando la comida había concluido el príncipe se había excusado para retirarse a sus habitaciones, alegando cansancio.

Pero Ling lo sabía. Algo o nuevamente había pasado con los dos monarcas.

Y justamente no había sido nada bueno.

Opto por no seguirle y junto a sus dos escoltas personales se había retirado también a la habitación que les habían asignado. Después de todo aun tenía que curarse la magulladura que Ed le había regalado y que ahora empezaba a hincharle la mejilla con rapidez.

- Goooahhhh- gimió dolorosamente el pelinegro mientras una no muy atenta Lan Fan le cubría con una gasa el golpe en una de sus mejillas - Cada vez golpea mas fuerte la pulga con trenza -

- Sigo sin entender de todo ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Waka - preguntó Fu el abuelo de Lan que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a ellos, mirando como los movimientos de su nieta se tensaban al momento en que hacia aquella pregunta.

Como si su siguiente acción, dependiera de la respuesta que el joven heredero de Xing le diera a su abuelo. Fu casi se había arrepentido de hacer la pregunta, pues sin distinción alguna de que fuese una buena o mala respuesta, la reacción que tendría su nieta no podría catalogarse como buena.

- Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a recuperar lo que es mío - sentencio el pelinegro girando sus rasgados parpados hacia el hombre de bigote gris - Edward, por supuesto -

- Si me lo permite decírselo waka, el príncipe Edward ya esta casado - Lan Fan casi asintió a las palabras dichas por su abuelo, pero se limito a cortar una pequeña cinta adhesiva para colocarla sobre la piel de su maestro.

- Eso lo se muy bien, pero puedo llevármelo siempre y cuando Ed así lo quiera - la chica y Fu se miraron entre si y fue este ultimo quien rompió el contacto de sus miradas para dirigirla a su soberano.

- No creo que el emperador, vea con agrado algo como eso maestro - Lin soltó una carcajada divertida y mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla.

- Claro que si, soy su heredero designado y él muy bien sabe que Edward era mi prometido en matrimonio, mucho antes de que se formara la ridícula alianza - el pelinegro sonrío con autosuficiencia y la joven morocha que lo veía no pudo evitar bajar la vista y girar el rostro compungida.

- Por derecho Edward sigue siendo mío y llevármelo será bien visto. Después de todo Xing, no es miembro de la Alianza y mucho menos el emperador no hará valido el enlace de Ed con el monarca de Amestris para las tierras de Xing, si así yo lo quiero - aquello atrajo una vez mas la vista de ambos hacia el joven soberano que les miraba despreocupado.

- Y lo que yo quiero es que Edward venga conmigo para que se convierta en mi prometido y en poco tiempo mi esposo - soltó al fin mostrando la totalidad de sus ojos oscuros y rasgados.

- Pero Maestro llevarse al príncipe Edward, es básicamente declararle la guerra a Amestris - acotó Fu escandalizado.

- El emperador no lo consen... - agrego Lan Fan mas de improviso el joven príncipe la interrumpió.

- ¡Lo consentirá Lan Fan! - Bramó el príncipe levantándose de su asiento - ¡No hay nada que mi padre no desee mas que derrotar a Amestris y reclamar las tierras como suyas! -

- ¿Entonces el príncipe Edward solo será un pretexto para iniciar una guerra que es mas que deseada? - pregunto incrédula Lan Fan mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su alteza.

- Para el emperador, sí - acepto el pelinegro volviéndose a sentar - Para mí en cambio, es simplemente obtener al hombre que siempre he querido -

Fu simplemente negó con la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con los planes de su señor y aunque tampoco lo quisiera, si él se lo ordenaba, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes que se le impusieran. Lo que ahora el hombre mayor temía era que su nieta, Lan Fan, desobedeciera todas y cada una de las mismas y que por lo visto estaba dispuesta a hacer.

- El príncipe acepto casarse con el monarca de Amestris para evitar una guerra - - ¿Crees que vera con buenos ojos que usted se lo quiera llevar justo para iniciar otra? -

- Claro que lo hará, después de todo lo sacare de un matrimonio que tan solo le esta causando daño - musito Ling sonriendo de lado.

Tan solo era cuestión de un poco de tiempo y claro estaba, dejarle mas que claro a Edward que a su lado, podía encontrar un futuro mas feliz y por su puesto el amor que anhelaba fuese correspondido de la misma forma de su parte.

Y él lo iba a hacer, Mustang no seria rival para él.

Nunca.

- Y el solo vendrá a mí - susurro y sonrío plenamente convencido de ello de solo imaginarlo

- Lo hará ya lo veras, Lan Fan -

† "•" †

TBC…

Selkis1701, Ajaxastra, hao3572, nakatsu-suichi, Aswang, Rianne Black. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**11.- Estrella Blanca**

Edward cerró los ojos, apartando con ello su vista de las enormes ventanas de su habitación. A diferencia del día anterior, los jardines estaban bellamente iluminados con antorchas y aun podía verse a una que otra pareja o grupo de personas paseando por los elegantes senderos. Incluso había visto pasar a Ling conversando al parecer animadamente, con su maestra.

Edward suspiró, no había sido nada amable el haberse disculpado tan pronto como acabo la comida, para correr a esconderse a su habitación, pero había necesitado de los momentos de soledad y privacidad dentro de las solitarias cuatro paredes para pensar fríamente en lo que haría.

Y ciertamente, no había podido hacerlo.

Lo único en lo que había pensado, pues no podía sacarse de la mente, la escena donde Roy abrazaba a Riza apretándola contra él, mientras besaba con ternura el flequillo crespo dorado en su frente. Edward se dejó ir hacia delante, hasta que el frío cristal de la ventana quedó contra su frente enfriándola.

Si alguien se lo hubiese platicado o insinuado siquiera, dudaba mucho que le doliera de la misma manera en que lo hacia, por haberlos visto él mismo juntos. Había sido toda una ironía del destino, encontrarlos. Pero aquellas cosas pasaban siempre, aún y cuando no deseabas que sucedieran.

Gimió lastimosamente y se abrazó a si mismo, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos entrelazados, como si aquello le protegiera. ¿Qué era lo que seguía ahora? Esperar a que Roy le dijera que su matrimonio estaba por acabarse o echárselo él mismo en cara para que todo terminara pronto y no le doliera mas de lo que fuera necesario. O, hacer un último intento por salvar su matrimonio, aunque el deseo fuese unilateral.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Tras su espalda, Roy le observaba. O él príncipe estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos o no había hecho demasiado ruido al entrar. El pelinegro desechó la primera idea, después de todo, las botas militares nuevas que usaba, chasqueaban mucho, pues la piel recién curtida aun estaba falta de uso.

Edward dio un respingo, mas inmediatamente reconoció las manos del rey sobre sus hombros que gentilmente le colocaban su propia gabardina oscura y que llevase puesta hasta solo unos cuantos instantes atrás. Edward tragó saliva, tal vez y por haberse abrazado a si mismo el rey creía que tenia frío o algo por el estilo.

- La habitación esta fría - siseó Roy contemplando el perfil del rubio resplandecido por la luna tras su espalda - Deberías de haber pedido que encendieran la chimenea -

Edward lo miró alejarse, caminando los pasos que le faltaban para llegar al fogón. Lo vio descender hasta quedar en cuclillas dándole la espalda, para luego tan solo oír un chasquido que prendió los leños y tiñó de color bermejo la habitación sobre la tenue iluminación de los candelabros. El rubio frunció las cejas mirando como el rey se levantaba y se quedaba contemplando las llamas dándole la espalda

¿Por qué ese atrevimiento tan amable con su persona?

¿Realmente lo hacía de buena voluntad o sufría de remordimientos?

¿Cuál era la pregunta exacta? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo quería que Roy le respondiera?

- Y ¿tuviste un día divertido Edward? - el rubio movió la cabeza un poco cuando el rey se dio la vuelta y le sonrío levemente con malicia. Desvío su mirada dorada y se lo pensó bien antes de contestar.

- Supongo que sí - musitó fuerte Ed sonriendo de lado casi de la misma manera en que lo hacia Roy - Su majestad en cambio, paso una muy fantástica tarde ¿No es así? -

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Roy frunciendo las cejas, no le gustaba para nada el tono ácido que había usado Edward y mucho menos le había gustado que cruzara sus brazos al pecho en una muy clara muestra de defensa.

- A nada en especial - dijo despreocupado el rubio agitando una mano quitándole importancia a aquello - Solo que debió de haberlo sido si ello incluso le hizo saltarse la comida -

Edward no apuntó nada mas, tan solo volvió a darle la espalda, colocando una de sus manos sobre el frío vidrio de la ventana. Roy lo observó sin comprender por unos cuantos segundos y abrió la boca sin soltar sonido alguno cuando lo comprendió.

Era mas que obvio que lo había visto al lado de ella. Tenso la mandíbula, sintiendo que la rabia lo embargaba.

- ¿Estuviste espiándome? - le gritó Roy eliminando la distancia que los separaba y sujetándolo rudamente de los brazos. La gabardina que hasta momentos antes le había cubierto los hombros al rubio se deslizó sin poder detenerse hasta quedar desordenada en el suelo.

Edward lo miró calmado, aunque sus ojos denotaban un dejo de incomodidad. Un poco de ella por el daño físico que le hacia el rey, como por el dolor sentimental que le causaba el que ni siquiera le importara que Ed lo supiera. Era más que obvio que le daba igual si lo había visto o no con Riza, no lo ocultaba, pero si que le ofendía que el rubio hubiese estado curioseando en lo que hacia como para darse cuenta de ello.

Sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza, Edward se zafó de las manos de Roy y lo alejó lo suficiente de él con sus manos. Gruñó molesto y soltó una que otra maldición dirigida sin duda alguna hacia el rey mientras se acomodaba los mechones de su cabello.

- Nunca - le siseó al rey observándolo fijamente con rencor en sus ojos dorados - Óyelo bien, nunca te he espiado y mucho menos me ha interesado saber nada de la mujer que te espera -

El rey por el empujón recibido, había trastabillado dos pasos, pero ello no le había borrado el enojo palpable en su rostro.

- Solo que esto no hubiese sucedido, si hubiese recordado que esa tarde tenia apuntada en su agenda del día, una comida junto a la corte y a la comitiva de los aliados - terminó el príncipe volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, renuente a mirarlo siquiera.

Roy lo miró y sonrío sin saber el exactamente él ¿por qué? Pues aquella sonrisa había adornado sus labios cuando los obstinados ojos dorados que no querían verle, hicieron perfecto juego con los labios caídos del príncipe en un claro gesto de molestia. Había sentido hasta cierta satisfacción en el reproche del príncipe.

¿Reproche?

Sí no tenía ninguna duda, Edward había dicho todo aquello en un claro tono de reproche.

- Tal vez frente a mi no te interese, pero seguramente a mis espaldas, con los criados u otras personas ya has indagado algo. De la misma manera como te quejas por la forma en que te traiciono siéndole fiel a ella. -

- Yo jamás... - trató de defenderse a si mismo el rubio, pero el pelinegro ignorándole una vez mas lo interrumpió.

Roy lo miró de mala gana y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

- Pero quiero recordarte que tú también traicionaste a alguien, al príncipe Ling para ser exactos - siseó Roy mirándolo a los ojos dorados - Lo traicionaste y no entiendo como demonios pudiste casarte conmigo si lo amabas a él.

Por un momento el príncipe se le había quedado viendo sin comprenderlo. Pero inmediatamente todo su semblante cambio y sus dientes crujieron de rabia apenas contenida.

- Escúchame bien maldito rey arrogante - gritó Ed antes de sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a él, al menos con ambas manos sujetas a la ropa no podía asentarle un buen puñetazo, justo como deseaba hacerlo - Si hubiese estado enamorado de Ling en el momento que se fijó mi compromiso contigo, te juro por dios que hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por no casarme contigo -

Y esta seguro que lo hubiese hecho. A diferencia de Roy, el hubiese peleado contra todo, incluso hasta contra los mismos miembros de la Alianza para jamás casarse con Mustang.

- ¿No estabas enamorado de él? - Le preguntó y asiéndole de las manos bramó - ¡Pero ahora lo estas! ¿Estas enamorado de Ling, Edward? - Roy apretó sus manos con los dedos exigiéndole una respuesta adecuada y rápida.

- ¡No lo amo! - Dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que se deshacía del agarre de Roy y lo soltaba también - Entiéndelo de una maldita vez -

El rey quedó tres pasos atrás, justo donde lo había dejado el nuevo empujón dado por el rubio. Esos mismos pasos los había avanzado, volviendo a quedar tan cerca del rubio que solo le era necesario levantar un poco la mano para tocarle. Pero lo único que lo tocaba era su mirada azul oscuro penetrante y hosca.

- ¿Entonces porque lo tratas con tanto cariño? - le cuestionó una vez mas, casi berreando cuando los ojos dorados del rubio se mostraron dolidos y desvío su mirada evitando el encuentro entre ambos.

- Porque es mucho mas que un amigo para mi - aceptó el rubio y una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios - Pero no lo quiero de esa manera -

Roy paso saliva y humedeció los labios resecos. No creía que fuese el momento para algo como aquello, pero ahora una ultima pregunta casi, le quemaba la lengua.

- Quieres decir que ¿Aceptaste casarte conmigo por que me quieres? -

Edward parpadeo y volvió su vista al rey. ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba así y ahora? ¿Qué una vez no le había insinuado Roy que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él? Solo faltaba que ahora se estuviese burlando de él. Pero si el rey quería una respuesta sincera, de la daría. De inmediato. Curvo las cejas molesto y tensó la mandíbula.

- A ti no te quiero - soltó Ed en un fuerte grito que le hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos y apretar los puños.

Mas después de varios segundos los abrió, dejándolos como platos y observando a Roy, levantó una de sus manos que casi llevó a su boca para cubrir sus labios. Mas el gemido de sorpresa que había intentado escapar de sus labios no salió, quedo atorado en su garganta mientras observaba las pupilas de zafiro, que igualmente le observaban sorprendido.

No pudiendo entenderlo todo bien, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al rey.

¿Había dicho aquello en realidad? ¿Lo había gritado a todo pulmón? Por la cara que tenía Roy no podía dudarlo. No había querido decir en verdad aquello, su respuesta iba a ser totalmente diferente, pero al final cegado por el dolor que sentía, lo había dejado fluir como palabras hirientes que, como veía hasta el momento no causarían más que la burla del rey y dolor en él al reconocerlas como erradas.

Roy miró incomodo como el rubio le dio la espalda mientras se sentía descompuesto también por la ultima respuesta y se maldijo interiormente por lo que sentía. Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, antes de llevar sus manos a los bolsillos y guardarlas ahí. Debería de sentirse enormemente aliviado con al respuesta de Edward, pero ciertamente, la misma le había dejado dolido.

Edward no lo quería, ni le amaba.

Era de esperarse pero por un momento había creído que el príncipe respondería lo contrario.

Pues cuando Edward había llegado al castillo, lo había hecho de forma soñadora e increíblemente ansioso y entusiasmado con su matrimonio. Había llegado a creer que el príncipe rubio albergaba algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia su persona y que el mismo tal vez se hubiese convertido en amor. Pero no había sido así, aun y cuando lo había creído posible. El mismo príncipe Edward acababa de demostrárselo.

Roy sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y lo llevó hasta su rostro, dejándola parte sobre su frente y parte mas cruzando por el tabique nasal y su mejilla. Cerró los ojos dejando pasar la impresión de todo aquello. Después de todo, no podía afectarle el que el rubio no le quisiera.

¡Exacto! No podía dejarse influenciar por ello.

- Sabes... - musitó bajito Edward. Roy abrió sus ojos entre su palma y observo la pequeña espalda del príncipe. Por un momento creyó que este se giraría para verle, pero continúo dándole la espalda.

Más de improviso giró medio cuerpo y le miró de lado con sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo en una discusión ridícula que no nos lleva a nada - murmuró el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro lo oyese. El gesto neutro en su voz y en su cara, no pudo decirle a Roy como se sentía con exactitud con todo aquello.

Pero era mas que obvio que no le importaba.

Un absceso de bilis le llenó la boca y el amargo trago apenas y fue soportado por su garganta. La indiferencia de Edward le calaba con más fuerza que cualquier desplante o reproche que este le hiciera y si le agregaba la resiente confesión que le había hecho. En nada, absolutamente nada mejoraba la situación.

- Por primera vez concuerdo contigo - soltó con desprecio el rey dando por terminado su encuentro.

Sin decir palabra más alguna se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida de la habitación. Después de todo no tenia nada más que hacer ahí y además, estar en un lugar como aquel y al lado de Edward, en esos momentos, no seria conveniente, para ninguno de los dos.

La pesada puerta ocre se había cerrado silenciosamente al dejarlo pasar y ahora ocultaba su avance por los pasillos. Edward casi podía verlo contra sus parpados alejarse difuminando su silueta con cada paso que se apartaba de él. Abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver su reflejo en los cristales de las ventanas. Su rostro que empezaba a humedecerse por las calladas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas ahora sonrosadas.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y terminó sentado contra sus piernas, una de sus manos sintió la tela áspera de la gabardina y le sujetó entre sus manos llevándola a su pecho abrazándose ahora a la prenda. La tela estaba impregnada con la colonia del rey y aquello le hizo apretarse más contra la prenda.

- A ti no te quiero rey idiota - susurró el rubio girando el rostro lloroso mirando hacia la puerta - Te amo ¿Te es tan difícil de comprenderlo? -

Edward guardo silencio para luego llevarse ambas manos al rostro.

Todo aquello no tenia caso decirlo, si quien debía de escucharlo no estaba presente en la misma habitación que él.

Y supo entonces que, lo amaba muchísimo mas de lo que algún día podría odiarle.

† "•" †

Roy miró con poco interés los jardines reales, alejados del él tan solo por la delgada hoja de vidrio que tenia la ventana de su oficina. La mañana estaba solo un poco avanzada, pero no por ello los jardines estaban abandonados. Algunos cuantos grupos o parejas los recorrían o bien se sentaban sobre el verde pasto, para contar alguna anécdota o bien únicamente para pasar el rato.

Él también podía estar ahí, pero dudaba mucho el contenerse para evitar alguna pelea frente a todos cuando estuviese al lado de Edward. Y temía no poder lograrlo si el joven rubio empezaba a ignorarle en frente de todos. A penas y había soportado el desayuno, Edward aunque estaba a un lado suyo, en ningún momento había reparado en su presencia. Se había concentrado en solo desayunar, atender a uno que otro aliado y por su puesto charlar y reír estúpidamente con el futuro regente de Xing.

Aún no comprendía como es que había aguantado todo el desayuno sin terminar quemando a alguien, quien fuera.

Tenia que aceptar algo, había sobrellevado todo el desayuno tan solo por una simple razón. La mano de Edward se había enlazado la suya en algún momento, cuando un comentario sobre una posible pelea que los mantenía visiblemente alejados el uno del otro había salido de forma esporádico en las conversaciones de sobremesa. El príncipe tan solo había sonreído y su mano a tientas había avanzado por la mesa hasta terminar tomándolo de la mano, sosteniéndola entre la suya hasta que casi habían terminado sus alimentos y si el rey le había permitido soltarle, tan solo había sido porque Izumi le pidió básicamente prestado al pequeño rubio.

La suavidad y calidez de la mano del rubio, podía decir que casi lo había conmovido, tanto o más como horas antes cuando ya casi amaneciendo, había entrado a la habitación en la que se suponía compartirían, tan solo para cambiarse de ropa y lo había encontrado justo en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado la noche anterior después de su ultima pelea.

Edward abrazando su gabardina se había quedado dormido contra la fría ventana.

Lo había levantado en sus brazos para después con suavidad depositarlo en la cama. Poco después lo había arropado con las tibias mantas de la cama y no pudo evitar notar los hinchados parpados del rubio. Pasando el pulgar por la mejilla pudo comprobar entonces que aun continuaba húmeda y que probablemente minutos antes había dejado de llorar al quedarse dormido.

Sabía que había fruncido el cejo compungido con la sola idea de aquello. De Edward tan solo conocía a la perfección su semblante furioso o la contraparte triste y melancólica. Desde que conocía a ese rubio, no había podido hacerlo más que rabiar o llorar. Terminó tomando el rostro del príncipe entre sus manos, delineando las suaves mejillas con sus pulgares y deseando interior mente que los parpados se abrieran y revelaran ante él sus inconfundibles cuencas de oro. Solo una vez le había sonreído en agradecimiento, sin poder borrar el dejo de tristeza en sus ojos dorados y bien podía decir que anhelaba verlo sonreír al menos una vez con verdadera alegría ante su presencia y por su motivo.

Sus manos habían bajado hasta media mejilla, permitiéndole a sus pulgares acariciar con suavidad los tersos labios del rubio. Y terminó agazapándose hasta capturarlos entre los suyos en un beso manso, en cierta medida tierno y considerado. Y así como aquel beso había llegado, lo terminó rápidamente alejándose del rubio y levantándose de la cama quedando de pie a un lado de esta.

Lo había besado de forma inconciente y ciertamente no entendía del todo porque lo había hecho.

Repasarlo y pensárselo mejor en esos momentos no le ayudaba de mucho. Ni mucho menos le hacia sentirse mejor. Roy se cruzó una vez mas de brazos, pero en lugar de solo quedarse contemplando por la ventana, recargó todo su peso en uno de sus hombros contra la pared cercana a esta. Al menos de aquella forma podía quedar oculto de todos y a la vez le era posible observarles sin que lo supieran.

Su encuentro con Riza había sido hasta cierto punto breve y frío. Su rechazo era latente y casi podía decir que había sentido casi lo mismo por la rubia. El tenerla abrazada entre sus brazos no le había hecho hervir la sangre como en un pasado lo había logrado. Y aún y cuando Riza le había permitido acércasele hasta dejarle depositar un beso sobre la frente, él no había podido mas que pensar en que la piel y la tibieza de Edward le eran mas reconfortantes que la cercanía de Riza.

Roy suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía creer que hubiese pensado en aquello estando al lado de su adorada rubia. Durante tanto tiempo separados y no había hecho mas que pensar en otro. Con un descaro inusitado y ciertamente hastiado de la cercanía de la rubia, se había disculpado y había abandonado el corredor donde la había encontrado.

Al verla de casualidad ahí, había pensado que se trataba de una obra divina. Podrían hablar de su futuro y desechar cualquier malentendido que hubiese. Hasta el momento él seguía firme en dejar a su consorte y tomarla a ella como su legítima reina. Pero en la intimidad de su cercanía, no había hecho nada más que desear alejarse lo mas que pudiera de ella y había huido como un cobarde dejándola desconcertada.

El pelinegro bufó y dejó de cruzar sus brazos para guardarse las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón militar. También estaba el fiasco de reunión que había tenido con la presienta de Dublith la mañana anterior. Por un momento había creído que se limitarían a conversar sobre asuntos políticos, pero ciertamente era que la mujer no tenía ninguna intención de seguir el protocolo de aquella visita.

Roy le había pedido de forma amable que se sentara señalando con la palma hacia arriba la silla frente a su escritorio. Izumi tan había colocado ambas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Roy le miró mas no le dio importancia, tampoco le rogaria para que se sentara. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, le hizo saber a una de las asistentas sus órdenes. Ataviada en el uniforme secretarial de la milicia y entre las manos de la misma, casi una veintena de hojas le eran entregadas a la oriunda de Dublith.

- Si me permite déjeme mostrarle los siguientes edictos que creo serán provechosos para...- Izumi negó con la cabeza y Roy detuvo sus palabras, la asistenta solo pudo pasar su vista del rey a la mujer y viceversa sin saber que hacer.

- No vine aquí por eso - siseó la mujer mirando penetrantemente al rey frente a ella.

- ¿Disculpen? - preguntó la muchacha cuando notó como tanto el rey como la presidenta fruncían el cejo casi con sincronía y no podía esperarse nada bueno de aquello.

- Yo no pienso hacerme de la vista gorda Mustang - atacó Izumi.

- No entiendo a que se refiere Lady Curtis - Siseó Roy comenzando a tensarse. Casi podía predecir hacia donde iba el comentario.

- No voy a tragarme el cuento del matrimonio feliz o aparentar que también les creo como todos -

La joven solo pudo mirar a su rey nerviosa y casi agradeció enormemente cuando este con un gesto de su mano le pidió retirarse. Haciendo la reverencia de rigor hacia ambos dirigentes, dejo los papeles en el escritorio y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la puerta marchándose.

Y solo hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado la mujer de rastas continúo.

- Edward no es feliz contigo Mustang -

El pelinegro se echó contra el respaldo de la silla mientras resoplaba. Ya eran dos los infelices de todo aquello. No solo Edward era el único afectado y por lo visto la mujer que no había dado señales de interferir con sus vidas, ahora retomaba los ánimos para hacerlo. Le empezaría a pedir explicaciones y daría comienzo a un interminable sinnúmero de acusaciones en su contra.

Tal vez le dejaría defenderse. Roy miró una vez más el rostro de Izumi.

No, no lo dejaría. Soltó un bufido cansado, bien le dejaría hablar y solo interferiría cuando fuese necesario.

- Has de pensar que tan solo estoy exagerando, pero a simple vista puede verse lo infeliz que es el chico - Izumi caminó alrededor de la silla y terminó sentándose en la misma - Ha perdido su brillo, esta pálido y ojeroso y es por demás decir que ni siquiera se alimenta como es debido ¡Esta demasiado flaco! -

Roy desvío su mirada de la mujer, no podía objetar algo como aquello, pues él mismo se había dado cuenta de aquello y aún y cuando había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para mejorar el aspecto de Edward y por lo visto no había mejorado mucho. El pelinegro pestaño turbado, al contrario parecía estar empeorando todo aquello.

- Casi podría decir que en lugar de tenerlo viviendo en este... - La voz de Izumi lo volvió a tomar de sorpresa y cuando viró sus ojos a ella la vio haciendo un ademán que envolvía todo a su alrededor - Fastuoso castillo, le habían tenido confinado en una asquerosa mazmorra -

Curtis notó como las pupilas azul oscuro del rey brillaban en ira, mas no negó aunque tampoco acepto la acusación directa que esta le hacia. Así que tan solo se limitaba a mostrar el completo desagrado a su persona casi asesinándola con sus ojos. Sonrío, iba por buen camino.

- Pero no puedo pensar que Roy Mustang, el héroe de Amestris - Izumi vió como el nombrado ladeaba el rostro sin mostrar cambio alguno en su cara - Sea un maldito bastado con Edward -

"Maldito bastardo" murmuró para si mismo Roy e inconcientemente pensó en el príncipe, ahora sabia de quien había sacado Edward aquel apelativo hacia su persona. Su particular forma cariñosa de llamarle o mas bien la única con la que había escuchado en mas de una ocasión llamarle. Aunque le gustaba más como se oía en los labios de Edward.

- ¿O tengo razones suficientes para pensarlo? - le oyó preguntar excesivamente segura.

Roy odió que le creyera capaz de llegar a hacer apropósito algo como aquello. Mas aún cuando se había preocupado sinceramente por Edward. Otra cosa seria si concientemente hubiese hecho hasta lo impensable para provocar lentamente la enfermedad en Edward para terminar matándole.

Mas nada de aquello había hecho.

- Sus acusaciones son infundadas - le espetó seguro- Yo nunca... -

- Nunca ¿Eh? - Interrumpió Izumi y por primera vez en toda su plática le miró con excesivo resentimiento

- Te creeré tan solo si me respondes una cosa - Roy parpadeó lentamente y se movió incomodo sin saber porque en su silla.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Edward? -

Roy agitó su cabeza disipando los recuerdos de aquel día, aunque sin sacarse de la cabeza aquella pregunta.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por el rubio?

En verdad que ni siquiera en esos momentos podría responderlo del todo.

No era amor lo que sentía. No podía ser posible.

Aquella mañana había besado a Edward tan solo, porque su faz le había cautivado, a tal grado que besarlo se había convertido en una tentación irresistible para él. Los celos que decía tener hacia el xianganes no eran más que una demostración fría y seca de la propiedad que tenía sobre el príncipe y todas sus dudas podían ser bien resueltas con contadas razones que lograban justificar sus acciones.

El único problema que tenía era su orgullo, que acallaba la voz de su interior que le decía que no le podía ser imposible el no sentir algo por Edward. Después de todo. El rubio lo atraída fuertemente como un magneto, al que estaba siéndole imposible de oponer resistencia.

Riza había perdido su encanto y Edward estaba ahí, presente cada vez un poco más en sus pensamientos aunque no quisiese aceptarlo. Y justo por ello, prefería herirle concienciadamente en cada ocasión que se diera, lo que fuese era mejor que aceptar en verdad lo que sentía por Edward.

Cualquier cosa para alejarlo y para alejarse de él.

Por el bien de ambos.

† "•" †

Edward caminaba demasiado silencioso algunos pasos delante de ella, notó Izumi.

Había sido relativamente fácil convencerlo de hacerle un chequeo con su alquimia. Había puesto de pretexto una plática que levemente había tenido con el médico Knox y a su vez el notable aspecto desmejorado que tenia y al rubio no le quedó más que aceptar acompañarla a regañadientes, pero bien podía decir que si el príncipe estaba dócil y manso, no se debía a su amenazante presencia.

Sino más bien, a lo que sin duda podía decir, había sido un anterior altercado con el rey de Amestris.

Pues definitivamente habían tenido otra pelea.

Edward había manejado muy bien la impertinencia de un miembro de la corte hacia su trato distante y frío con el rey. Tímidamente había sujetado la mano de Roy. Pero aunque, parecía notablemente aliviado cuando el monarca había entrelazado los dedos con los suyos mientras desayunaban. No había podido evitar lucir extremadamente tenso al menos para los ojos calculadores de Izumi y casi lo había escuchado gemir gozosamente cuando ella básicamente lo había arrancado de la mano del pelinegro.

Era más que obvio que Ed no quería estar cerca de él.

Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo del rey de Amestris.

Pues a este no le había gustado en lo absoluto el que alguien los separara. A simple vista aquella reacción por parte del monarca bien podía ser comparada con un desplante celoso sobre su persona. Pero Izumi sabia bien que aunque lo deseaba, no era ni siquiera algo parecido. Mas bien su reacción, representación de uno de los pecados capitales, la avaricia, deseando tener solamente para él a Edward entremezclando su pecado con la envidia, para que nadie que no fuese mas que él lo tuviese.

No había absolutamente nada de amor en todo aquello.

Por ello el rey no había podido responderle con alguna respuesta verdadera a su única pregunta y había optado por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca terminando tajantemente cualquier reunión con él mismo y estaba segura a no aceptar ninguna otra. Al menos no por propio gusto.

Pues si volvía a estar a solas con ese odioso pelinegro, terminaría sacándole los ojos, seguro.

Mas el rey no era su preocupación en aquellos momentos.

Sino Edward.

Forzándose a que todo aquello pudiese continuar y seguramente presa de su propia melancolía. Había empezado a menguarse su cuerpo y por lo que veía poco faltaría para que su espíritu le siguiera. Izumi negó con la cabeza. Si aquello continuaba estaba segura que cometería alguna otra tontería. Una que fuese casi igual o más grave de la que había cometido cuatro años atrás y poco después de que estallara la gran guerra entre reinos.

Izumi se detuvo mirando como el rubio avanzaba dejándola atrás.

Cuatro años atrás... mas bien mucho mas atrás.

"Los traeré devuelta" aún recordaba sus palabras como si las acabase de musitar y no unos cuantos meses después de que se volviese su alumno y el único hasta el momento por cierto.

El tabú más fuerte.

El más grave pecado de un alquimista.

La arrogancia de un simple humano que jugaba a convertirse en dios.

La primera vez que se lo había dicho. Había pensado que el rubio bromeaba. Después de todo, se lo había advertido desde el principio, le enseñaría todo sobre la alquimia. Cada conocimiento que había adquirido, otro mas que le había sido compartido y el aprendido con la vida diaria.

Más nunca tocarían siquiera.

La materia prohibida entre eruditos como ellos.

La transmutación humana.

"No lo harás. Nadie jamás ha podido hacer exitosamente una transmutación humana" casi se escuchó a si misma diciéndolo una vez mas y lo que borrosamente había sido un recuerdo, se le presentaba ante sus ojos tan nítido y tangible que podía tocarlo con tan solo alzar la mano.

"- Seré el primero en lograrlo y entonces Mamá y Al estarán una vez mas conmigo. Papá no seguirá odiándome y volveremos a ser la familia que éramos. -"

El príncipe, en ese entonces aun un vil niño de no mas de doce años mostrándole un gesto nostálgico en su rostro, pero con una fuerza y determinación en su mirada incapaz de ser amedrentada por ninguna de sus advertencias o amenazas.

"- Haré la transmutación humana más perfecta y los traeré devuelta. -"

Aún y cuando ella se había asegurado muy bien de jamás dejar escapar de sus labios algún dato que le dijese al joven príncipe como buscar cualquier información que le diese la formula exacta de círculos, materiales u ofrecimientos para la puerta de la verdad. No pudo evitar que el chico por sus propios medios diera con las respuestas. Después de todo el que buscaba encuentra.

Y había llegado justo a tiempo, en el momento exacto tal vez, cuando la macabra puerta que escupía lamentos de sus pesadas lajas de madera, empezaba a lanzar sus brazadas oscuras intentando asir con las mismas el infantil cuerpo de Edward.

Se había escuchado gritar su nombre y fue vaga la fugaz mirada que el rubio le dio antes de girar el rostro, abriendo los brazos y ofreciéndose a si mismo a la puerta. Lo siguiente que Izumi había hecho, lo podía resumir a un simple aplauso, su cabeza no había hilado pensamiento alguno más que el salvar a Edward. Si había pensado en alguna forma de lograrlo, ya para aquellos momentos no lo recordaba.

Solo sabia que en el momento preciso en que los brazos oscuros mortuorios se habían enrollado en el cuerpo del chico, se escuchó a si misma palmear sus manos y se destruyó entonces totalmente el piso. Rompiendo el círculo perfecto y la delicada conexión de este mundo, la puerta y lo todo lo demás que hubiese mas allá dentro de esta.

Un blanco resplandor todo lo había rodeado, acompañándose pocos segundos después por una intensa explosión que les lanzó con toda su fuerza contra las paredes de la habitación donde todo aquello había sucedido.

Casi se habían matado ambos en el intento. Pero la puerta que había logrado ser abierta para aceptar el intercambio. Se había cerrado pesadamente y tan ruidosa o muchísimo mas a cuando se había abierto. Lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba muy cerca del rubio, palpando sobre su cuerpo, pidiendo en voz baja que aquella maldita puerta no le hubiese quitado nada. Más todo estaba en su lugar, tal vez quizás algunos golpes, cortaduras y huesos rotos. Justo y casi igual a los que ella había podido acumular.

El rubio había vuelto a recobrar la conciencia y al recordar lo que había sucedido, no hizo más que despotricar en palabrotas contra ella. Para tranquilizarlo o al menos intentar hacerlo, no había podido mas que asestarle un buen puñetazo que lo mando directo al suelo y posesionándose sobre él lo había sujetado de las manos, para luego inmovilizarlo de las piernas utilizando sus propias rodillas.

Por primera vez desde que lo conociera el rubio le había mirado con genuino resentimiento y le había dolido, pero no por ello se había amedrentado su deseo por hacerle ver la realidad y entrar en razón. Pues la soberbia no era una cualidad que el príncipe, tu viera necesidad de poseer.

- ¡Suéltame! Tengo que terminar la transmutación - gruñó el rubio retorciéndose en su agarre.

- No lo haré - bramó Izumi casi encajando sus uñas en las muñecas del rubio para apretarlas mas contra el suelo - ¡No hasta que entiendas! -

Izumi sintió húmedos los ojos y parpadeo varias veces logrando con ello tragarse las lágrimas de impotencia que deseaba en verdad derramar. Había estado tan apunto de perder a ese niño, por la realización de un sueño imposible y él aun creía que sin necesidad de grandes sacrificios obtendría algo a cambio. Cuando en realidad obtendría mucho menos de lo esperado. Después de todo, aquella puerta aunque tuviese la verdad como esencia, no seguía el principio fundamental de la equivalencia. Era totalmente una embustera.

Aún y cuando los ojos fieros de Edward estuviesen fijos en ella. Tuvo la suficiente fuerza para articular las palabras necesarias.

- El intercambio nunca será equivalente o justo - lo vio parpadear confuso frunciendo sus cejas - Lo que traerás no será ni tu madre o tu hermano, sino todo un cúmulo de dolor y vergüenza, que te seguirá por el resto de tu vida, recordándote tu pecado -

Le soltó de las manos y aunque se esperaba que la arrojara a un lado el rubio tan solo se quedo ahí, pasmado mirándola. No, más bien la miró, breve y fugaz antes de girar el rostro a un costado suyo. Lo oyó ahogar un gemido entre sorprendido y doloroso haciendo que ella también viese a donde el rubio miraba.

El pequeño contenedor donde había puesto los ingredientes necesarios para crear un cuerpo humano adulto humeaba. Una masa grumosa oscura y sanguinolenta se había desbordado y escurría por el suelo pegajosamente.

- No existe una formula, círculo o puerta capaz de regresar a alguien a la vida - Edward la escuchaba mientras observaba como aquella pasta grumosa avanzaba lento acercándose a la mano del rubio.

El rubio alejo su mano e intento sentarse, Izumi le dejo moverse hasta verlo sentado frente a ella, se había encorvado a si mismo y sus manos había quedado entrelazadas en su regazo. Le vio temblar mientras gimoteaba como si de susurros se tratasen.

- No volverán Edward. No estarán más aquí - murmuró Izumi tomándole del rostro con ambas de sus manos, los ojos dorados del rubio le miraban perdidos y húmedos - Y aunque sea doloroso. Tienes aceptarlo como todos los demás que han perdido a los suyos y salir adelante y continuar con tu vida -

- Tienes que hacerlo por ti y por aquellos a quienes amas - término y apenas y había acabado al rubio comenzó a hipar, fuerte y seguido al mismo tiempo que gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas hinchadas.

E Izumi solo pudo abrazarlo mas contra ella, sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba y apretaba cada vez un poco mas con cada sollozo y gimoteo que el rubio a llanto abierto soltaba.

Izumi parpadeó, dejando aquellos recuerdos dolorosos atrás.

- En aquel entonces Edward lo entendió. Pero ahora, una nueva desilusión tan grande como esta no creo que pueda... - se murmuró a si misma en voz tan baja que incluso creía que no lo hablaba sino mas bien lo pensaba.

La mujer cerró los ojos. Edward no haría alguna tontería con la alquimia. Pero si podía cometer errores que le lastimarían y perjudicarían en un futuro, si no actuaba con calma. Cegados por el dolor y el resentimiento se llegaban a cometer muchísimas locuras. Ella de eso bien que sabia.

- ¿Maestra? -

Izumi miró hacia el rubio que le observaba a un lado de la puerta de sus habitaciones. Sonrío y se acercó hasta él abriendo ella misma las puertas de sus aposentos. Le invitó a pasar y silenciosamente cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Hablarían con Edward de lo que pasaba con su vida en ese castillo, pero antes de ello tenía que realizar lo que había planeado hacer desde un principio y solo después de que lo hiciera, entonces podía el rubio y ella hablar de su futuro.

Izumi avanzó junto con Edward por su habitación, el rubio notó que varios de los muebles habían sido removidos de la estancia. No le encontró significado alguno a aquello, aunque conociendo a su maestra, nunca se sabia que esperar de ella. Tal vez no había sido de su agrado o simplemente deseaba una habitación más sencilla y no tan austera.

Mas la respuesta para ello le había llegado cuando sus ojos notaron el círculo de transmutación dibujado en el suelo. Arqueó una ceja, notando los trazos conocidos y bien estudiados por él. Aquel era un círculo para alquimia médica. No recordaba que fuese necesario alguno de gran tamaño y de complicado relleno para un simple y básico chequeo de rutina.

- Colócate sobre el mismo - soltó Izumi quedándose a la orilla del círculo, mientras le señalaba a Edward el centro del mismo con uno de sus dedos.

- Esta bien - acepto el rubio aun extrañado, mas no por ello desconfiado. Fuese a ser lo que su maestra fuese a hacer sabia que no había peligro alguno si se tratase de ella.

Izumi jamás lo dañaría o bien le haría algo extraño con su alquimia y si ella creía que un círculo de esa magnitud era necesario para revisar su cuerpo, él no se opondría ni haría comentario alguno. Pisó con cuidado de no borrar alguna línea o palabra escrita con tiza en el suelo y giró su cuerpo mirando a su profesora, que le sonreía tranquilizándole.

Le regresó la sonrisa y momentos después la vio sacando un considerable numero de dagas y pergaminos de sus bolsillos. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta que los llevaba encima? Al parecer estaba demasiado distraído.

Una a una las dagas fueron arrojadas con precisión quedando incrustadas en el suelo y en los cruces de líneas dentro del círculo. Cuadrados, rombos y algunos polígonos más quedaron unidos en una perfecta sincronía de puntos a su alrededor. Ahora tan solo le faltaba activar el círculo.

Edward lo esperó, mas volvió a mirar bajo de sus pies y pestaño al notar una figura que se encontraba difuminada. Estaba seguro de no haber pisado absolutamente nada más que el suelo limpio mientras avanzaba. Podía ser que el círculo se encontrase incompleto. Estudió un poco mas la figura que apenas y podía apreciarse con dificultad y escasamente, pero el trazo era inconfundible, los cinco picos y el interior relleno de un casi extinto blanco. Era una estrella. Una estrella blanca, aquella que era la llave para la modificación del cuerpo humano.

Un símbolo que, bien podía equipararse para la transmutación humana. Ahora entendía el porque era necesario un círculo tan complejo como aquel. Miró a la mujer pero no se encontró con su mirada.

- ¡Maestra! - le llamó y cuando quiso dar un paso para salir del círculo, tan solo un aplauso se escuchó.

La explosión eléctrica del círculo activándose le taladro los oídos y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el rostro arrepentido de Izumi antes de que sus ojos fuesen nublados por la intensa luz blanca lo cubrió por completo.

† "•" †

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió la caricia fresca de una toalla húmeda deslizándose por su frente. Sus ojos que empezaron viendo borroso al abrirse enfocaron entonces a la dueña de la mirada azul intenso y de rosados cabellos que le observaba aliviada de que despertara.

- ¿Rose? - Cuestionó su nombre notando como la pelirosa asentía y a la vez le preguntó - ¿Dónde estoy? -

- Estas en tu habitación Ed - le respondió con dulzura y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama cuando intento hacerlo.

- ¿En mi habitación? - el rubio se llevo una mano a la cabeza cuando una punzada intensa le asalto de golpe - ¿Qué paso? -

- Te desmayaste - musitó la muchacha mientras plisaba las sabanas y mantas sobre el rubio arropándole bien.

Edward cerró los ojos aun tocándose la cabeza. No recordaba absolutamente como había pasado. No era la primera vez que se desmayaba, pero si era la segunda en donde no recordaba como es que le había pasado. La primera vez que aquello le ocurrió fue algunas semanas antes de emprender su viaje hacia Amestris para conocer a su prometido.

En ese entonces le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo. Tenía breves nociones de lo que había estado haciendo muchísimo antes de desmayarse, pero los previos a ello no lo recordaba. Tan solo había despertado igual que esta ocasión. Recostado en su habitación y con un insoportable dolor de cabeza que le mareaba hasta las nauseas. Y a aquello ahora debía de agregarle que el cuerpo entero le dolía horrores.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Lady Curtis? - abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirar a la liorense asintió de forma pausada. La escuchó alejarse y cerrar la puerta a lo lejos.

Su maestra Izumi

¿Qué había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba era el desayuno y como su profesora básicamente le ordenaba hacerle ella misma una revisión a su deprimente estado físico.

¿Y lo había hecho?

O simplemente a última hora algo había ocurrido y nada había sucedido.

El rubio gruñó ante la impotencia de no saber absolutamente nada.

- Vaya, así que también te da por terminar desmayado por ahí - oyó que la voz de su maestra le soltaba una divertida burla mientras se acercaba a él. No le había escuchado entrar ni mucho menos el haber llegado casi ya hasta el borde de su cama.

- Toma- musitó la mujer de rastas dándole unas pequeñas píldoras y un vaso de agua.

Primero lo que el rubio hizo fue mirarlas extrañado, pues sin llevar nada en las manos no sabia de donde demonios las había sacado y segundo al mirar mas de cerca las pastillas en su mano notó que se trataba de un fuerte calmante, que le serviría para aliviar su dolor, no solo de la cabeza sino del cuerpo entero.

¿Cómo es que su maestra lo sabía?

Izumi olfateó en el aire la duda del rubio y se apresuró a justificarlo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama cerca del rubio.

- Rose me dijo que aunque no se lo habías hecho notar, tu cabeza te dolía demasiado y quejabas calladamente de tu cuerpo - si se había creído o no todo aquello, Izumi vio la ocasión perfecta para hacerle ver más claramente sus palabras cuando al intentar llevar las pastillas a la boca el rubio tembló dolido y por reflejo cerró uno de sus ojos con molestia - ¿Ves? No estaba equivocada del todo la chica -

- Si - aceptó al fin el rubio pudiendo tomar las pastillas y un pequeño sorbo de agua para tragarlas y regresándole el vaso de vidrio a la mujer, hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarse mas débil de lo que estaba al echar su cuerpo contra las almohadas quedando tendido sobre las mismas.

Izumi le miró de forma perspicaz. Edward por lo visto no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en su habitación. Aunque no faltaría mucho para que le preguntara por la misma. Era una suerte que al activar un círculo como el que había hecho, este no solo le ayudara a revertir procesos médicos anteriores sino que también, básicamente borrara del cerebro los minutos o segundos anteriores a la activación del círculo.

La enigmática estrella blanca para la transmutación de cuerpos que rozaba el terreno de la transmutación humana prohibida, incompleto o casi borrado, no activaba la puerta de la verdad, que traía consigo el hacer una transmutación humana, pero si era lo suficientemente efectivo para igualar los alcances y efectos de esta. Al menos hasta una área limitada en los mismos.

Fue con un círculo parecido al que había utilizado con el que había básicamente, había dejado al rubio imposibilitado para concebir, cerrando el canal fértil para que una vida dentro de él creciera y con un círculo mas complicado y cuidadoso que el primero volvió a abrir le conducto. Solo esperaba que no hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Pues si no había podido hacerlo a tiempo. El príncipe podría quedar estéril o si la gracia de concebir le era enteramente restituida, su primer embarazo seria altamente riesgoso o incluso podría sufrir un aborto prematuro.

Izumi movió la cabeza, Edward era fuerte, cuerpo sanaría rápido y casi podía asegurar de que nada de aquello podría ocurrirle. O al menos eso se obligaba a pensar por ahora. En un principio había sido su intención él hacerle de su conocimiento al príncipe, toda la estrategia que habían confabulado entre si los países que conformaban a los aliados, mas había optado por callarlo de momento.

Conociendo al rubio, actuaría sin pensarlo siquiera y regresaría en primer lugar a Rizenbul para ajustar cuentas con su propio padre. Su temperamento explosivo rompería el tenso equilibrio que habría entre los países y que decir si el mismo rey de Amestris llegaba a saberlo antes de tiempo. Se iría seguramente contra todos y sin contemplaciones también juzgaría a Edward de traidor, cuando el rubio no era más que una victima de las confabulaciones para apoderarse de su reino.

No, por el momento se lo guardaría.

Al menos hasta que tuviese alguna idea que pudiera librar al joven rubio de todo aquello.

† "•" †

Había estado molesto durante toda la maldita mañana y se había encerrado hasta tarde en su despacho, sacando casi a rastras a Maes que no había dejado de atosigarlo una y otra vez, preguntándole por su mala cara.

"Eres especialista en investigaciones, averígualo pues" le había dicho justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Y salió solo hasta que tímidamente alguno de los criados le avisó con toda la formalidad que se pudo, que la cena estaba dispuesta y esperaban únicamente a que se les uniera. Junto a su escolta personal, avanzó por los pasillos, pero se negó rotundamente a que los guardias dispuestos en la entrada al comedor le abrieran, el mismo utilizó ambas manos y entró llamando la atención de todos dentro del recinto.

Maes Hughes le saludó silenciosamente a lo que el respondió de igual manera ladeando levemente su cabeza. No le fue necesario más que repetir la operación con la corte entera, mas sus ojos se achicaron cuando notó la butaca vacía al lado izquierdo donde se suponía debía estar su rubio consorte.

La mirada azul oscura de mala gana recorrió el comedor entero, buscando la pequeña silueta sentada en alguno de los espacios más alejado de él. Después de todo no creía que el príncipe Edward deseara estar mas cerca de él de lo que fuese estrictamente necesario. Pero no lo encontró en ningún lado de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde esta Edward? - Maes apenas y había podido probar su copa de vino tinto y con los labios húmedos, se apresuró a contestar la pregunta hecha por el rey, sabiendo indudablemente que se la había hecho a él.

- Al parecer, sufrió un desmayo -

Roy lo miró alzando una ceja. Un desmayo más. Estuvo tentado a llevar una de sus manos al rostro para pasarla pesadamente por el mismo, hastiado. Se suponía que el rubio ya se encontraba un poco mejor, al menos lo suficiente pues no había recaído. Pero tenia que hacerlo justamente cuando todos aquellos estaban ahí presentes en su castillo.

- Lady Curtis esta con él, ella lo encontró y lo llevo a su habitación -

Roy asintió y se levantó de su silla, la corte entera se levantó también imitando el gesto de su rey y volvió a tomar asiento cuando el pelinegro, abandonó la habitación en silencio. Maes no le siguió, era más que obvio a donde se dirigía.

El hombre de las gafas sonrío, en un principio tal vez Roy no hubiese sentido más que antipatía por el príncipe Edward, pero en aquellos momentos, era genuina su preocupación por el rubio. Aunque claro muy bien disimulada, puesto que si alguien que no lo conociera de forma cercana como él, pensaría que el rey solo sentía una profunda irritación por él.

Maes giró la cabeza cuando una segunda silla había sido retirada y ahora era el príncipe Yao quien se levantaba. Ninguno de sus dos escoltas se movió y era más que claro que no lo harían, en menos de tres pasos alcanzó la puerta y con rapidez abandonó la habitación también.

El militar bufó, ahí iba ese príncipe entrometido a meter sus narices donde nadie le hablaba.

Solo esperaba que Roy no lo achicharrara.

A unos cuantos pasos lejos del rey y dispuestos ha hacer guardia a fuera de la habitación, la escolta se detuvo. Roy se paró frente a la puerta y soltó un suspiro antes de tomar entre una de sus manos el pomo de la puerta y empezó a girarlo para entrar.

- No creo que deba de interrumpirlos Rey Mustang - dijo de pronto una voz tras su espalda y el rey casi gruño al reconocerlo enseguida.

Sus ojos azul oscuro se tiñeron de rencor al ver al xianganes cuando hubo girado su rostro. A pasos lentos se acercaba a él y se dio la vuelta para encararlo cuando terminó a la distancia prudente, casi a un paso de distancia.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese maldito mocoso?

- Tu no tienes derecho alguno a decirme que hacer o que no - Rabió el rey recorriendo con sus ojos llenos de ponzoña al pelinegro de coleta que tan solo se le quedo viendo.

- Cierto y tampoco me importa mucho si Izumi-san decide matarlo por interrumpirla en sus menesteres - siseó mirándolo con el mismo desprecio con que Roy lo observaba - Pero también pienso en el bienestar de Edward y aunque no me agrade la idea, se que no le gustara mucho el que le suceda algo si entra en la habitación ahora-

- Entiendo - musitó el rey y le miró, barriéndolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza lentamente. Cerró los ojos y sonrío divertido antes de medio girar su cuerpo, andando sus pasos en dirección contraria a la que había venido.

Ling le observó, el rey avanzaba lentamente, al mismo tiempo que la escolta entra le seguía. El pelinegro sonrío socarronamente, era bien sabido que el nuevo rey de Amestris tenia enemigos por cualquier flanco al que mirase, pero realmente una escolta como aquella en el castillo le parecía absurdamente innecesaria.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, no estaba del todo mal el que la tuviera. Pues justamente en esos momentos había un enemigo caminado tras su espalda. En completo silencio le siguió y estaba seguro que entre las sombras Fu y Lan Fan también de la misma manera a él lo vigilaban.

El rey no regresó al salón comedor, pero tampoco guío sus pasos hacia su despacho. Más bien se dirigió tranquilamente a una de las habitaciones más pequeñas y modestas que había en el castillo, al menos así le pareció al xianganes la misma cuando por casualidad había terminado inspeccionándola con anterioridad. Era una pieza que bien podía ser para descanso. No más que dos sillones y unos cuantos muebles que no estropeaban la diminuta habitación.

El puñado de soldados monto guardia fuera de la misma poco después de que su majestad hubiese ingresado y ni siquiera se movieron cuando el joven príncipe de Xing avanzó hasta tan solo empujar la puerta para adentrarse a donde el rey había entrado. Ahí y dándole la espalda el rey se encontraba.

Ling escuchó claramente el choque de dos copas y luego, el sonido del líquido llenándolas. Con una sobrada tranquilidad el rey se movió un poco dejándole ver que efectivamente, sobre una pequeña mesita, había dos copas que estaban siendo llenadas con el ambarino líquido de la botella de wisky.

Hasta el momento, el rey lucia completamente relajado y tranquilo. No portaba mas el saco militar que llevase antes e incluso se había desabotonado los botones principales de su camisa, notó Ling cuando Roy se giró a él sujetando en cada una de sus manos una copa de licor. Alzó una de sus manos llevando una de las copas a sus labios mientras que la otra le era ofrecida al joven heredero del reino de Xing.

Ling sujetó el pequeño trozo de fino cristal tallado donde el ambarino líquido brillaba atrayente y llamativo. El rey le regaló una sonrisa altanera que él le correspondió con una socarrona mientras que, con lentitud en un brindis mudo ambos bebían. El rey fue el primero en pausar su trago y mirándolo de lado dijo.

- Sabía que vendrías -

Con su mano libre le señalo los sillones que estaban no muy lejos de ellos y en los que tomarían asiento. Terminaron uno frente al otro. La botella de wisky junto a una cubeta de hielitos fue dispuesta en el centro de la mesita de estar.

Se quedaron entonces así, mirándose por interminables minutos, chocando una y otra vez sus miradas. Concentrados en medir cualquier sutil movimiento que hicieran, midiéndose para encontrar la mas mínima debilidad a la vista para atacar. Ling sonrío austero y el rey achico los ojos. Para el xianganes aquella pequeña confrontación silenciosa le recordaba una vieja historia que alguna vez Fu le había contado.

Un vago relato de una pequeña pelea entre dos dragones milenarios. El dragón alado de fuego de las tierras occidentales imponente y altivo frente al dragón oriental de larga cola y cuerpo ágil y grácil de fuerte estampa. Enfrascados en una pelea de más de cien días en donde tan solo buscaban extender sus dominios y territorios.

Aquella pelea en el relato no había resultado satisfactoria para ninguno de los dos y por lo visto una confrontación entre ambos monarcas, mucho menos. Mas ya había mandado muy lejos de si cualquier posibilidad en que alguna ocasión el rey Mustang fuese de su agrado.

Después de todo ese rey engreído poseía lo mas valioso para Ling y había venido a Amestris para declararle la guerra a su rey y porque no, para en una de esas hasta llevarse a Edward. Después de todo él tenia todas las de ganar de su lado y el pobre rey de Amestris sin dudar, iba a perder.

El hielo en el vaso de Roy crujió y con ello se debió la atención de ambos, rompiendo el tenso contacto de sus miradas. El cáliz vacío y solo lleno de hielo, capto la atención de Roy y tomando la botella vertió un poco más de líquido para que el príncipe xianganes bebiese y de paso relleno también el suyo. Sujetó su vaso y se echo entonces completamente en el sillón recargando toda su espalda en el respaldo. Roy notó entonces que el semblante del príncipe había cambiado.

Había dejado la mueca que para su gusto le había parecido estúpida e infantil remarcada con una despreocupada sonrisa y ahora mostrándole la totalidad de sus ojos rasgados le veía de malagana y con cizaña y los pequeños labios delgados se habían alineado en una sonrisa autosuficiente que logro hacerlo gruñir quedamente. Ling acrecentó su sonrisa al notar como el rey de igual manera o mucho peor lo observaba, la tensa mandíbula del mismo apremiaba.

Ling se permitió por un breve segundo dejar de ver al rey para buscar su copa y tomarla entre sus dedos para llevarla a su rostro, donde solo la dejo levemente posada contra su barbilla, el tacto helado del cristal le pico y al mismo tiempo acrecentó su deseo por molestar al regente de Amestris.

Después de todo para eso lo había seguido.

- Me gustaría que supieras una cosa Roy Mustang -

El rey lo miró y supo entonces por el brillo amanzánate en los ojos del xianganes que mas le valía prepararse para una buena batalla y sabía de sobra y perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía el joven pelinegro.

- Me lo quedare -

El rey gruñó sonoramente ante esto último y apretó su vaso entre los dedos. Un poco mas de fuerza y terminarías haciendo pedazos el fino cristal que contenía su bebida. Ling sonrío con insolencia y Roy lo vio tomar el vaso de wisky, beber un corto trago que al despegar sus labios del vidrio, dejo que una gotita dorada resbalara lentamente por el fino cristal cortado. El xianganes la lamió entonces tardándose en recoger con la lengua el dorado líquido, provocando una irritación en el monarca por sus acciones.

Y completamente seguro de lo que haría soltó firme y fuerte sus palabras.

- Hare todo lo que este en mis manos, para quedarme con Edward -

† "•" †

TBC…

Alto! No se del todo si pueda destruirse un círculo de transmutación humana activado, pero en mi universo yukakyiesko (ósea mi cabecita) si se puede, Ash! Así que antes de que alguien quiera quemarme viva, les digo que salio de mi retorcida imaginación y de una idea que me traje prestada de otro de mis fics que apenas estoy escribiendo! Punto explicado! Y Saludos ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**12.- El amor es una guerra**

- Haré hasta lo imposible por quedarme con Edward -

Roy miró como el príncipe pelinegro lamía el cristal de su copa e inmediatamente cerró los ojos y sonrío socarronamente. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer con aquello el príncipe xianganes?

Se le había quedado viendo por un segundo como si no comprendiera lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero al rey de Amestris tan solo le fue necesario un breve segundo para que todo su ser se llenase de rabia.

Aquella frase fue el detonante de aquello.

Y sin poder evitarlo lo incendio.

Ling observó atónito la copa que tenia aún muy cerca de su rostro. El calor le lamió la cara y casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la había alejado de él justo a tiempo. La flama bailoteaba furiosamente en su bebida. Una preciosa llama anaranjada que subió más de lo previsto, eso si se tomaba en cuenta la poca cantidad de licor que aun tenía aquel vaso.

Roy sonrío con autosuficiencia mirándolo.

Ni siquiera había sabido en que momento había sacado de sus bolsillos los guantes y se los había colocado. El chasquido fue casi instantáneo y el resultado le había agradado completamente.

La flama seguía danzando en el vaso del pelinegro aún y cuando ya no había más alcohol que consumiese.

El primer chasquido había sido solo para intimidarlo y ahora el segundo lo iba a lastimar en verdad y en serio. Era una lastima pero dudaba que después de aquello hubiese buenas relaciones entre Xing y Amestris. ¡Le daba igual!

Un segundo chasquido al contrario del primero no solo le quemaría las puntas del cabello al pelinegro. Preparó sus dedos en la posición correcta y frotó las yemas entre si. Una hermosa chispa dorada surgió y ahora solo faltaba trasmutar el oxigeno en el aire lo suficiente para carbonizarlo entero y entonces disfrutó del delicioso futuro momento en su mente.

Nadie lo culparía, después de todo el mismo príncipe Yao, se lo busco.

Además, absolutamente nadie se burlaba de Roy Mustang y mucho menos nadie le quitaría a Edward. El mismo príncipe Ling había sellado su suerte al ir detrás de su persona. Roy sonrío de lado arrogante, festejando con satisfacción su victoria adelantada.

Vamos tan solo le quemaría un poquito, nada de gravedad, pero si algo que le dejase alguna marca, una buena marca que le recordara una y otra vez en cada ocasión que la viera que, con él nadie se metía sin salir ileso.

Mas una cálida mano sobre la suya enguantada lo detuvo.

- ¡No lastimes a Ling!-

Roy volteó el rostro desconcertado cuando una segunda mano sujetó la del guante y reconoció la calidez de la piel, cuando atrajo su brazo acunándolo contra su pecho. Frente a sus ojos el príncipe Edward se encontraba sujetando su mano entre las suyas. Pudo sentir la tersa piel del rubio y el marcado hueso de su clavícula en la cual enterró sus nudillos apretando su mano más contra él.

Notó entonces al mirar solo los dorados ojos del rubio y la expresa preocupación que estos tenían, misma que se corroboraba segundo a segundo con la tenue pero constante presión que le ejercía cada vez un poco más a su mano. Una súplica muda que no tardó en expresarse en palabras suaves.

- No lo lastimes. No lo hagas - volvió a pedirle el rubio y Roy sintió el miedo y el temblor que lo recorrían.

El pelinegro contuvo la respiración y brevemente cerró los ojos, tomándolo aquello como una negativa a sus palabras el rubio insistió.

- ¡Por favor! - suplicó, cruzando sus cejas compungidas e incluso sus ojos se le humedecieron. - ¡Por favor! -

Un fuerte nudo en la garganta se le formó al pelinegro y que acrecentó un poco más el leve pinchazo de dolor que se le clavó en el pecho. Sabía que aquello se debía al semblante lloroso del rubio frente a él, deseo en aquel momento levantar una de sus manos y con los dedos borrar las gotas saldas de llanto que bajaban por sus mejillas, pero desecho todo aquello al darse cuenta de una cosa.

Edward jamás había rogado por nada, por nadie y ahora lo hacia por ese maldito príncipe.

¡Por el desgraciado príncipe Ling Yao!

No necesitó aplicar demasiada fuerza para zafarse del agarre de Edward y sin mediar palabra alguna entre ambos se levantó del sillón en donde hasta segundos atrás había estado sentado junto al rubio. Los ojos de Ed le siguieron en silencio hasta que hubo desapareció de su vista cerrando la puerta tras de su espalda y solo entonces pudo bajar su mirada dolida al suelo.

Lo había echado a perder todo otra vez.

Aunque Roy no le había gritado o mirado de mala gana.

Sabía que había metido la pata de nuevo.

¡Y todo por querer evitar que una estupidez se cometiera!

Quitando la mano de la empuñadura tras su espalda Ling bufó frustrado, si bien era cierto que la primera vez el rey de Amestris lo había tomado por sorpresa, no iba a decirse que volvería a hacerlo en el segundo intento. Por un poquitín y hubiese herido, sino de muerte al rey, al menos si de gravedad. Aunque para su pesar, el rubio les había interrumpido.

- ¿Sabes Ed? No necesitaba que me defendieras, se cuidarme perfectamente bien yo solo -

Completamente encabronado el rubio levantó su vista y clavó sus pupilas furiosas en el despreocupado pelinegro echado cómodamente contra el sillón. Ling no se lo espero tampoco esta vez, pues fue jalado con una sobre fuerza por los puños del rubio, casi le rompió el cuello de la camisa blanca, pero logró levantarlo de la silla y aunque le dejó a la misma estatura del rubio, al menos pudo ponerlo de pie.

- ¡Ya basta Ling! -

El futuro regente de Xing parpadeó y puso entonces sus manos en las del rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres Ed? Yo no hice nada -

Ed lo soltó empujándolo con fuerza casi arrojándolo otra vez contra el sillón.

- Conmigo no quieras hacerte el idiota. Se muy bien que es lo que te propones - el rubio tragó aire suficiente antes de soltarlo casi como un grito en los oídos el pelinegro - ¡Deja de entrometerte! -

Ling sonrío ¡Demonios ya no podía esconder mas lo que quería!

- ¡Me entrometeré cuanto quiera! - Clavó entonces sus pupilas oscuras en su cara - Ese cabrón ni siquiera te aprecia Ed y a su lado únicamente pierdes tu tiempo. -

Se levantó de su asiento y quedo frente al rubio.

- En cambio yo, yo si puedo amarte y ofrecerte todo lo que deseas. Es solo cuestión de que tú lo aceptes -

- No- Ling frunció las cejas cuando escuchó la rotunda negativa del rubio al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si tu temor se basa en una posible guerra por dejar al rey, no debes de preocuparte Ed. Xing entero esta de nuestra parte -

Ed lo miró entonces alzando una ceja. Aquella era entonces la verdadera razón por la que Ling tanto insistía en que dejase a Roy ¡Quería que una guerra empezara! Xing contra a Amestris o viceversa y a como diese lugar. Era por eso que Ling estaba ahí, por lo que en verdad tanto le presionaba para aceptarlo.

- ¿Quieres una guerra con Amestris? - le preguntó y de inmediato el príncipe pelinegro negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- No, esa no es mi razón principal Ed. Tú sabes bien que tú eres a quien quiero y aún y cuando no tuviéramos el apoyo de Xing te llevaría conmigo - Edward lo miró perspicaz - Ed no me interesa en absoluto ninguna guerra, pero por hacerte feliz, no me importaría enfrentarme al mundo entero -

El rubio suspiró y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al pelinegro y termino sentándose en el mismo sillón donde hubiese estado sentado Roy. Ling le imitó y se sentó en el propio.

- ¿Estas dispuesto a empezar una guerra por mí? - Preguntó y el pelinegro sin dudar asintió de inmediato - Empiézala entonces -

Ling sonrío y casi estuvo apunto de levantarse para ir y abrazar al rubio frente a él, mas el gesto serio y estoico de Ed lo detuvo. Los ojos dorados de Ed se cerraron momentáneamente para abrirse feroces y brillantes.

- Empieza una guerra Ling. Pero en contra de ti mismo - el pelinegro parpadeó - Lucha contra ti mismo si en verdad me quieres -

- Alguna vez dijiste que querías verme feliz, aun con otra persona - musitó decidido el rubio y apretó fuertemente sus dedos en sus puños cerrados - Pues acéptalo y no vengas aquí a declararle la guerra a aquel que quiera amarme -

- Edward... -

- Yo luchare también por mí, por mi matrimonio y solo entonces, si después de intentarlo no puedo lograr ser feliz lo dejare por propia decisión Ling-

- Ed, él te hará sufrir... -

- Estoy conciente de ello Ling y aun así, quiero intentarlo -

† "•" †

Ed suspiró revolviéndose por enésima vez en la cama. No le era posible dormir. Era ya de madrugada y concebir el sueño le era más que imposible. Roy no había ido en esa noche para nada a su habitación, justo como la noche anterior y si a ello le añadía la preocupación por no saber donde estaba, las cosas no se ponían mucho mejor.

No estaba en el castillo y había salido del mismo sin llevar consigo a su siempre fiel puñado de guardias. Eso era lo que había terminado por confesarle Maes forzosamente, ya harto con sus continuas preguntas sobre el paradero del rey. Pero muy al contrario de lo que debía de ser, el único preocupado por la seguridad de Roy era él.

Mas cuando rubio harto de esperar había decidido salir a buscarlo, todos habían de una u otra forma evitado su huida.

¡Vamos si incluso hasta Heidrich lo había sorprendido tratando de escalar por una enredadera crecida sobre las murallas del castillo!

El rey podía salir, pero por lo visto había prohibido rotundamente que el príncipe abandonara el castillo y cuando el rey ordenaba algo, todos, absolutamente todos obedecían. Muy convenientemente.

Aunque volviendo a la desaparición del rey, le daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, pues confiaban plenamente en que el rey regresaría sano y salvo. Era una lastima que él no pudiese pensar exactamente lo mismo.

¡Estúpido rey de mierda!

No tenia porque tenerlo tan preocupado de aquella manera.

Se giró dejando su rostro contra las almohadas y se tapó hasta las orejas con las frazadas. Si el maldito bastado volvía, seguramente ni siquiera se dignaría a pasar por a su habitación para avisarle de su llegada.

¡Como no!

Podía incluso que estuviese ya en su antigua habitación panza pa arriba y durmiendo.

Pestañeó, aquello era lo más probable para aquellas insanas horas. Alejó las mantas de su cuerpo y quedo sentado sobre la cama, inconcientemente se calzó las pantuflas y se echó la bata calida de lana sobre los hombros pequeños. Sin importarle un bledo como lucia, salió de su habitación y hecho andar por los pasillos.

Si el muy maldito de Mustang estaba ya echado en su cama, le asestaría una muy buena patada donde mas le doliese antes de regresarse a la suya para dormir ya tranquilo.

¡Era lo mínimo que se merecía el odioso pelinegro por preocuparlo.

Ed se detuvo en medio del pasillo

¿Y si Roy aun no volvía?

¿Qué es lo que haría?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de pensar aquello cuando un ruido de cristales rompiéndose llamó su atención. Viró el rostro y notó una de las puertas entreabiertas, misma que dejaba escapar un halo de luz. Obviamente y después de aquel sonido, era más que lógico que alguien se encontrase ahí. Parpadeó reconociendo de inmediato la pieza, era la misma habitación en donde horas antes, se había encontrado a Ling y a Roy en medio de una acalorada y peligrosa discusión.

Encamino sus pasos hacia allí y empujó suavemente la puerta con el dorso de su mano, no se hizo ningún ruido al moverla. El rubio suspiró aliviado y cuando sus ojos dieron con el ancha espalda vestida de azul que bien conocía y sonrío inconcientemente tranquilo.

¡Finalmente Roy se encontraba en el castillo!

El rey trastabillo y aduras penas evitó caer al suelo sujetándose de la mesa frente a él, sobre la cual, casi terminó postrado. Edward se dio cuenta entonces que una de las manos de Roy, sangraba. A los pies del mismo se encontraban los restos de lo que bien pudo haber sido una copa y sin poder evitar sentirse alarmado el rubio entró completamente a la habitación e iba a terminar en pocos segundos al lado del rey mas se detuvo.

Roy sin importarle lo mas mínimo sus heridas, tomó otro vaso y casi lo llenó de alcohol. Edward entonces paseó su mirada alrededor y pudo contemplar varias botellas ya vacías, algunas al lado del rey sobre la mesa y otras más simplemente tiradas sobre la alfombra en el piso. Molesto y decepcionado a la vez no pudo evitar decir.

- ¿Un trago más? Es que quieres acabarte todo el alcohol del reino -

† "•" †

Roy gruñó de nueva cuenta cuando la botella quedo vacía frente a sus ojos. Mas una buena parte de aquella molestia se debía mas bien, a todos sus conocidos en el pueblo. Nadie le había querido dar una sola pizca de alcohol y en cambio, sí se ofrecieron a brindarle una buena plática amena para serenarlo antes de llevarlo una vez más a su castillo.

¡Ni siquiera había encontrado sus malditos guantes!

Seguramente Maes quien había sido el único que intento persuadirlo de no bajar al pueblo, se los había sacado de los bolsillos, mientras forcejeaba por que lo dejara marcharse.

Sin alcohol, sin ganas de hablar con nadie y sin sus guantes para al menos relajarse lanzando algunas flamas. Había optado por vagar por vagar por las calles de Amestris, vestido en su uniforme militar viejo.

Sus tres estrellas de coronel en el hombro se encontraban más que lustradas y solo así, algunos, realmente pocos le reconocieron por las calles. Ya entrada la noche fue cuando decidió volver al castillo.

Al llegar no vio a guardia, sirviente o cortesano alguno, mas aquello no le extraño, bien podía deberse por las altas horas de la noche a las que había llegado. Terminó encerrándose en aquella habitación, para tomarse cuanta botella hubiese en el nada modesto bar que tenia.

Vació en su garganta trago por trago, hasta dejar una a una vacías las botellas y se detuvo observando fijamente aquella última aún con su copa media llena en la mano. Soltó un suspiro no sin antes fruncir sus cejas molesto. Tenia que aceptar de una buena vez que el culpable de su enfado no era ninguno otro más que Edward.

Edward, el que lo rechazaba, quien lo ignoraba, el que lo desobedecía.

El Edward a quien a todos quería y apreciaba, a todos menos a él.

Gruñó renueva cuenta y esta vez apretó entre sus dedos la copa con fuerza. Ni siquiera estando al lado de Riza había dejado de pensar en Edward y ciertamente en todo ese maldito día no había dejado de hacerlo en cualquier jodido segundo libre que tuviera.

Más en aquellos momentos y dentro de aquella endemoniada habitación, lo irritaba el solo recuerdo del maldito príncipe pelinegro. El rey chasqueó la lengua ofuscado. Declarar aquello. ¡Podía hacer cualquier cosa para quedarse con Edward! A tanto llegaba la arrogancia de ese sujeto y mas aun.

¿Quién se había creído que era para retarle de aquella manera?

Solo una cosa tenía bien clara, el pueblo de Xing no tenia culpa alguna de las estupideces que cometiera su príncipe. Pero dudaba mucho volver a ver con buenos ojos a ese maldito príncipe y para la próxima provocación directa o indirecta que le hiciera, no habría poder alguno que lo detuviera en darle su buen merecido. Ni siquiera aún cuando por él intercediera Edward.

Llevó la copa a los labios y de un solo trago casi le dejo vacío. El alcohol le irritó mas la ya de por si lastimada garganta, más el amargo sabor de la bebida no le reconforto en lo mas mínimo. Ya un poco nublados sus sentidos pero no por ello inconciente, apretó aún con mas fuerza la copa entre su mano.

Crujió los dientes.

No solo Ling podía hacer cuanto fuera por quedarse con Edward. Cualquier otro podía hacerlo. Si todo continuaba como hasta ahora, cualquier persona que se acercara al príncipe rubio podía cautivar su corazón con bonitas palabras y quitárselo. El pelinegro bufó y pudo escuchar claramente como se estrellaba el vaso en su mano mas lo ignoró.

Se lo quitarían, le quitarían a Edward.

El vaso en su mano explotó.

Mas el fuerte crujido del mismo y los vidrios enterrados en su piel sangrante, le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pestañó levantando su mano notando los vidrios incrustados en las heridas que el mismo se había provocado. Frunció un poco más las cejas y tenso su mano haciéndola sangrar más.

Contuvo la respiración y sintió un frío helado tras la nuca.

NO

Edward no podía, no podía ser tan importante para él de aquella manera.

No, tenia que estar bromeando.

Alcohol, necesitaba alcohol en ese momento y rápido.

Sus ojos azul oscuro se movieron rápidamente por la barra y buscaron otro vaso y la respectiva nueva botella. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor en su mano tomo la copa y arrojando a ningún lugar en especial el tapón de la botella la relleno de licor.

Pero justo antes de que la misma fuese probada por sus labios, oyó claramente un reclamo divertido.

- ¿Un trago más? Es que quiere acabarse todo el alcohol del reino - Roy levemente giró la cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la figura pequeña y menuda de Edward.

Ignorándolo olímpicamente, empinó todo el contenido de la copa en su boca. Lo asqueo. Tal vez y no era tan buena idea eso de tomarse todo el alcohol del reino. De pronto una de las manos del rubio acabó quitándole la copa ensangrentada de la mano.

- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de esto - terminó el rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa jovial en el rostro.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? - preguntó Roy sin poder evitar alzar la voz. Lo último que le faltaba a ese día era tener a su lado al rubio amonestándolo por lo que hacia.

- Suena molesto ¿Puedo saber por qué? -

- El hecho de que estés aquí me quites mi bebida y por lo visto quieras regañarme, no me hace muy feliz que digamos -

- No vine a regañarle en si, solo que escuche un vidrio romperse y vine - Soltó como si nada el rubio y dejó de mirarle para darse la vuela y buscar algo, Roy lo observó mientras se movía por la habitación y revolvía los cajones de los muebles - No sabía que ya había regresado al castillo, aunque tampoco me esperaba encontrarle alcoholizado -

- No estoy ebrio - Se defendió de inmediato el monarca - Solo algo tomado -

- Sí lo que sea - murmuró Ed volviendo a su lado y sin que el rey se lo esperara le sujetó de la mano lastimada.

- ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó notando como el rubio con cuidado pasaba una blanca tela por sus heridas y tratando de no lastimarlo retiraba con cuidado los vidrios que aun tenia incrustados.

- Bueno majestad, como puede ver, intento curarle -

Roy tensó la mano y las atenciones del rubio se hicieron más efímeras sobre su mano, interpretando la reacción del pelinegro como resultado de haberlo lastimado al curarlo. Mas el verdadero motivo de aquello tan solo era claro para Mustang. Le había molestado el que le llamara de aquella forma.

Siempre para Edward, era majestad, rey o señor. Nunca le llamaba si quiera por su apellido o bien de casualidad y sin darse cuenta por su nombre y ahora era conciente de que el llamarlo con aquella fría formalidad le dolía como una puñalada salvaje.

- Espere que aun no término - musitó Ed sujetando con fuerza la mano del rey cuando este intento zafarse de su agarre. Apenas y había vuelto a pasar la tela rugosa por las heridas cuando el pelinegro se quito su mano de encima.

- ¡Ya déjame! No necesito que lo hagas - gruñó Mustang echándose un paso hacia atrás y sin poderlo evitar trastabillo hasta caer al suelo.

¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto!

¿Por qué nada en ese maldito día le podía salir bien?

- Se esta llenando la cara de sangre - apuntó el rubio y Roy quito ambas manos que había llevado a su rostro cubriéndolo. Por un momento miró su mano herida y notó que en la misma ya no había vidrio alguno.

- Con su permiso - escuchó y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Edward ya estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas y con un pañuelo se encontraba enjuagando su rostro.

Roy lo dejo hacer sin decir absolutamente nada.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la tela rozándole la piel, pero aun con la misma, podía sentir con claridad la calida textura de las yemas de los dedos del rubio. Los dedos desnudos de Ed surcando cada pequeña curvatura de su cara. Grabándola e incluso tocando un poco más que su frente, perfilando sus cejas, deslizándose por su nariz y entreabriendo sus labios.

Sabia que ya no había más sangre sobre su rostro, pero las caricias del príncipe sobre el mismo continuaban. Y tenia que aceptar que él también deseaba que siguiesen así, que el tiempo se detuviera y que el rubio siguiera intoxicándolo con su calido roce sobre la piel.

Abrió los ojos entonces y comprobó que eran simplemente los dedos del príncipe los que le tocaban.

Miró su rostro y sus ojos le robaron el aliento. El rostro levemente sonrosado de Edward no hacia más que acentuar, las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes que le veían, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente por su cercanía.

Roy ahogó en su garganta un gemido.

¿Cómo podía la mirada del rubio provocarlo de aquella manera?

El cálido aliento del príncipe le golpeo sus propias manos cuando las dirigió a su pequeño rostro coronado por los largos mechones rubios a cada lado del mismo, más resbalaron del mismo hasta su cuello y bajaron por los hombros y tras la espalda hasta cernirse en la pequeña cintura sujetándolo de la misma.

Lo arrastró por la alfombra hasta dejarlo contra él. Su pecho pequeño contra el suyo respirando agitadamente. Podía escuchar claramente débiles y temblorosos los latidos del corazón del príncipe. Besó la piel desnuda que dejaba a la vista el pijama que Ed usaba y deseo rasgarlo hasta oírlo suspirar. Más no necesitó hacerlo cuando lo escuchó claramente después de lamerle juguetonamente el cuello.

Iba a ser insoportable el seguir sintiendo el cuerpo del rubio ardiendo en humedad. Era delicioso.

Ambos podían sentirse completamente y no solo el contacto de su mirar.

El rubio lo observo añorante cuando volvió a mirarlo y cerró los ojos cuando llevo sus labios a sus mejillas besándolas, apenas tocándolas. Lo sintió levantar las manos dejando una tras su nuca y la otra apenas posada sobre una de sus mejillas, le beso la nariz y se separó un poco para mirar al príncipe.

Su fragancia fresca y distintiva le lleno los sentidos y solo fue capaz de sentir su aliento chocando contra el suyo cuando, reclamó sus labios. Tal vez y el príncipe no deseaba que le besara con tal fuerza, pero no podía evitar la pasión que le provocaba el latido frenético de su corazón del rubio acariciándole los oídos.

Mas supo que eran bien recibidos sus besos cuando el príncipe corto el primero, mordiéndole provocativamente el labio para esta vez ser el quien lo besara, apretándose mas contra su cuerpo. Y para Roy aquello estaba bien, después de todo no había nada mas importante en esos momentos que sentir los labios y el cuerpo del rubio sobre su persona.

Ni siquiera fueron concientes de las intensas campanadas que soltaba el reloj que adornaba una de las paredes y que les avisaba del próximo amanecer.

† "•" †

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**13.- Celos**

Edward gimió quedamente cuando sintió las, ahora calidas manos de Roy tocándole la espalda por debajo del pijama. Se apretó contra su vientre aún sin saber, cómo había terminado sentado sobre el regazo del pelinegro y sus rodillas apretaron con fuerza los costados del rey enterrándose en sus costillas, cuando los dientes de Roy mordieron la sensible piel de su hombro desnudo.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de molestia, mas el dolor que sintió en principió se disolvió en placer, al mismo tiempo que la húmeda lengua del pelinegro delineó las marcas perfectas y rojizas que habían dejado sobre su piel sus afilados incisivos.

Y ahora fue el tiempo del pelinegro de atiesarse y abrir la boca dejando brotar un suspiro a penas contenido, pues el pequeño príncipe le torturaba, frotándose sugestivamente contra él al mismo tiempo que le mordisqueaba los labios. Sin poder evitarlo Roy evidentemente tensionado clavó sus largos dedos en la suave carne de las caderas el rubio, apretando el contacto de sus miembros muy apenas separados por la molesta tela de sus pantalones.

Y gimieron casi al unísono al sentirse completamente erguidos y duros, latiendo dolorosamente apretados entre las ropas que humedecían.

Roy gimió sonoramente para luego llevar sus labios a la húmeda piel del cuello del príncipe mordiéndola. Nunca antes el pequeño rubio había mostrado interés alguno en ser participe en sus encuentros y realmente aquella faceta atrevida y sensual en Edward lo excitaba.

Casi río burlonamente cuando sintió los temblorosos dedos del rubio desabrochándole de forma torpe los bien escondidos brochecillos de presión de su chaqueta militar y apenas pudo contenerse de volar los botones de su camisa blanca. A Roy, aquello no le hubiese importado, no realmente, si después de romperle la camisa hubiera hecho exactamente lo que ahora el príncipe le hacia.

Besaba y entre lamía su cuello mientras sus uñas se encargaban de dejarle delgadas y finas marcas que enrojecían rápidamente, marcando su pecho y terminaban hasta su trabajado abdomen.

Roy sonrío de forma irresistible antes de dejarse besar hambrientamente por los labios de Edward y cuando liberó una de sus manos del firme agarre de su cintura, su dedo delineo el abultado frente del pantalón, haciendo que el rubio rompiera rudamente el beso y lanzando justo a su oído un necesitado y urgente chillido.

Una sonrisa arrogante se delineo en los delgados labios del rey.

El pequeño rubio exigía un poco mas de atención de lo que pensaba y por su puesto no se negaría a dársela.

Después de todo, debía aceptar, él ya se encontraba igual o peor que Edward de necesitado.

Era una suerte que el pijama del rubio tan solo tuviese un sencillo amarre a un lado de la cintura, solo bastó jalar un poco la cintilla para que la prenda se abriera sola y le dejara a la vista el perfecto y sonrosado pecho del rubio. Sus manos tocaron la tersa piel que se le rendía y no pudo evitar guiar sus labios a uno de los pezones que duros y rosados le llamaban.

La carne turgente y tensa cedía, suavizándose con la tibia saliva que le impregnaba con la lengua y tuvo que romper el contacto cuando, de manera brusca las manos del príncipe le sujetaron con fuerza de los cortos cabellos, obligándolo a besarlo nuevamente y con ansias.

El rubio gimió con fuerza cuando Roy, terminando el beso antes de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, volvió al ataque de sus pezones con su boca, mas esta vez sus manos se concentraron en apartar solo lo necesario los pantalones del rubio. Sus dedos fríos se colaron bajo la ropa, humedeciéndose al tocar los rizos dorados mojados y le sujeto su miembro, comenzando a mover sus dedos sobre él, mientras su boca le torturaba en ocasiones jalando los delicados pezones con sus dientes.

Sus dedos con cada movimiento, resbalaban mas húmedos y muy mojados con las gotas tibia que soltaba. El pelinegro curvó los labios de forma torcida mientras aumentaba tormentosamente el ritmo.

Edward estaba cerca, tremendamente cerca de...

- ¿Se encuentra aquí majestad? -

Ambos se detuvieron, aquella había sido sin duda la voz de uno de los guardias. Ed no recordaba haber cerrado la puerta, pero por lo visto tanto por el protocolo, como por su propia seguridad no había entrado a la habitación de improviso, mas si había alzado la voz, era para cerciorarse, si adentro alguien podía escucharle.

Roy soltó un suspiro quedo y frustrado, mas importándole poco si el guardia entraba o no, volvió a succionar el pezón rosado del que estaba prendido. Le daba igual si entraba y los veía ahí medio desnudos y casi teniendo sexo. Pero de algo si estaba seguro lo carbonizaría entero si hacia un escándalo que los detuviera.

Mas le valía portarse bien y cerrar la puerta para dejarlos solos.

- Espera... - Las manos del rubio se aferraron entonces a los hombros del pelinegro. Roy no estaba dispuesto a detenerse con aquella presencia, mas tenían que hacerlo.

- Ahh... detent.. -

Edward se llevó una de las manos a la boca acallando sus gemidos. Si bien era cierto que el susto que le había sacado escuchar la voz del guardia, había logrado enfriar un poco su hombría, las retomadas atenciones de Roy sobre su sexo lo estaban irguiendo de nuevo.

Pero si no contestaban...

Si no contestaba cualquiera de los dos

- Majestad - Tocaron a la puerta esta vez y luego de ello el rubio pudo escuchar claramente como empujaban la puerta.

- ¿Esta ahí majestad? -

La puerta chirrío levemente pero antes de que si quiera quedara entre abierta, el príncipe logro quitarse las manos y al rey de encima antes de casi gritar.

- ¿Podrías esperar un momento antes de entrar? -

- Sí - Casi balbuceo aquello el guardia reconociendo de inmediato al joven monarca que le había contestado, aunque no era justamente a él a quien buscaba - Disculpe las molestias príncipe Edward -

Roy cerró los ojos molestos, pero no podía negar que aquello pasaría. Maes ya lo había hecho antes y en esa ocasión al igual que ahora, lo había dejado vagar a su antojo y solo hasta que sentía que se había desahogado lo suficiente. Mandaba a alguien cercano y competente a buscarle.

Alguien que lo conociera y comprendiera a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando.

Suspiró de forma cansada, no dudaba que incluso esta vez hubiese enviado a alguno de sus antiguos subordinados.

Aprovechando el tiempo pedido, logró desfajarse la camisa a la vez que la abotonaba, ignorando el dolor de su mano y sin poder evitar derramar algunas cuantas gotitas rojas de sangre por la blanca prenda. La chaqueta azul prefirió dejarla abierta y cuando levantó la vista se encontró al rubio componiendo también sus propias ropas.

Roy curvó los labios encendidos en arrogancia, aunque Edward cubriera su cuerpo y la evidente excitación que aun humedecía el mismo. No había forma alguna en que pudiera ocultar las marcas rojizas que sus labios habían provocado con sus besos. No podía tapar al menos por el momento las huellas de a quien por derecho le pertenecía.

Con la mano sana acaricio apenas y tocando el suave cabello rubio, llamando con ello la atención del príncipe, que levantó su vista y sin que el rey se lo esperara termino sonriéndole de forma cómplice y divertida y aquello le tentó de nueva cuenta para besarlo, mas apenas al acercar un poco su rostro, tuvo que echarse para atrás, no sin antes soltar un pequeño aullido de dolor.

Edward le había sujetado de su mano sangrante, enrollado un pañuelo en la misma, para luego, anudarla rudamente y con presión evitando que más sangre brotara de la herida. Por un momento el rubio lo miro con gesto desafiante, mas volvió a suavizar sus facciones regalándole al pelinegro, lo que bien podía decirse un gesto enternecido que terminaba en una sutil sonrisa.

- Puede pasar - Soltó el rubio levantándose del suelo y casi al unísono el rey le imitó.

† "•" †

Como mero acto de costumbre, llevó una de sus manos a la bolsa oculta en su chaqueta y sacó una cajetilla arrugada de cigarros. Sabia que dentro del castillo no podía fumar pero, aquel era un hábito que por más que había intentado, nunca se lo había podido quitar.

De un momento a otro, el humo grisáceo del largo cigarrillo le lleno los pulmones reconfortándolo y sonrío aun con la colilla del mismo en los labios. Mientras caminaba a unos pasos atrás de los dos monarcas, no pudo evitar pasar su vista de la ancha espalda del pelinegro hacia los pequeños hombros del príncipe rubio. No había esperado encontrarlos juntos o bueno, aquella información el jefe Maes Hunges, no se la había pasado.

Tan solo lo había mandado a buscar por los alrededores del castillo y agradeció infinitamente que unos sirvientes hubieran visto a Roy llegar al palacio. Al menos no tenía que volver a interrumpir en los bares y posadas mas alejadas en el pueblo, por donde su antiguo coronel gustaba perderse en ocasiones como aquella.

Aunque levantó una ceja cuando el pelinegro se detuvo de pronto y se medio giró esperando al príncipe rubio. Desde que habían salido de la habitación y perdían los minutos avanzando por los elegantes pasillos donde, sus pasos eran acallados de sonido alguno por la alfombra roja que pisaban, Edward se había limitado a caminar alejado algunos pasos del rey siguiéndole en silencio y seguramente así hubiesen terminado hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían.

Pero Roy se había detenido y el rubio lo había hecho igual.

Vamos si hasta él había dejado de caminar.

No llevó la cuenta de los interminables segundos se quedaron mirándose en completo silencio, solo de un segundo a otro, el rey sonrió y levantó su mano ofreciéndosela al príncipe para que la tomara. Había titubeado, estaba seguro que el príncipe lo había hecho, pues Roy le había nuevamente ofrecido su mano acercándola mas a él y estuvo a punto de retirarla mas de improviso tímidamente el príncipe le había sujetado apenas, dejando que sus dedos se posaran sobre la palma abierta del rey.

Y aunque no tenía mas vista de ellos que sus espaldas, bien podía apostar toda su cajetilla sobrante de cigarros a que el príncipe estaba sonrojado y cohibido mientras avanzaba nerviosamente por el pasillo siendo llevado suavemente por el rey, de la mano.

- Gracias por habernos acompañado Teniente Primero Jean Havoc -

Escuchó claramente como el rey musitaba con un leve dejo de molestia, cuando terminaron frente a la puerta de su habitación y el del cigarro supuso entonces que aquello se debía a su inoportuna intromisión varios minutos atrás y aunque deseaba llevar una de sus manos a tras de cabeza para rascarla como modo de disculpa, prefirió evitarlo. No deseaba tentar su suerte y quedar carbonizado.

- Mi señor - murmuró Havoc tensando su brazo marcando el saludo militar de rigor para Roy y después de que el mismo fuera correspondido por el rey, se giró levemente hacia el pequeño rubio.

- Príncipe Edward -

Havoc iba a realizar una reverencia y casi vio como el principie comenzaba a lardear su cabeza para corresponderlo, mas se quedo de una pieza cuando Jean simplemente volvió a ponerse derecho y simplemente le brindo un saludo marcial.

Havoc volvió a sonreír al darse la vuelta.

Al parecer el príncipe Edward, mas bien el coronel Elric aun no sabia que él formaba parte de su grupo de subordinados. Iba a ser todo un espectáculo, la próxima semana cuando aquel joven rubio formara parte ya de la milicia.

† "•" †

La cintilla del rifle que llevaba al hombro comenzó a deslizarse con suavidad, aunque alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que terminara cayendo a lo largo de su brazo, colocándolo una vez más contra su hombro. Sabia que no pasaría aquello si llevase su chaquetilla puesta. Mas había preferido llevarla pulcramente doblada bajo el brazo.

Los pasillos iluminados por las numerosas lámparas en los techos, estaban completamente solitarios. Era de esperarse pues a esas tan tempranas horas, no había nadie laborando aun en el cuartel central y además se encontraba bordeando las horas del cambio de guardia. Así que no se encontraría al menos hasta que empezara la nueva guardia, algún soldado custodiando los pasillos.

Riza sonrío al escuchar el suave ladrido de Hayate que andaba alegre a un lado suyo sin portal collar alguno. No lo necesitaba, era obediente a sus órdenes y además, en el cuartel todos se habían acostumbrado ya a su presencia y era considerado a su vez como una mascota mas de todos ellos.

Giró despacio en una de las esquinas y avanzó sin premura, efectivamente, andando por aquel corredor tardaría mucho más tiempo en llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, pero se le había hecho ya una costumbre pasar primero por aquel lugar.

Después de todo y luego de varios años era imposible que como autómata no caminase una ruta que incluso con los ojos cerrados podía andar. Se dirigiría a su antigua oficina, a la oficina donde había trabajado durante tanto tiempo con Roy y los demás. Sabia de sobra que la misma estaba vacía y que si entraba no encontraría mas que muebles llenos de polvo y nada mas.

Pero aun así entraba por algunos minutos tan solo para recordar.

Vagas memorias de días repletos de trabajo, conversaciones casuales y simples, llenas de una infinidad de sabores y color. Suspiró deteniéndose en la última esquina donde daría vuelta, desde la coronación de Roy, todo su grupo se había desintegrado, mandándolos a diferentes partes de Amestris y no se habían vuelto a comunicar.

Por un segundo y había pensado que junto a él permanecerían tras ocupar su nuevo cargo, pero ni siquiera ella había podido adentrarse cerca de él. Los altos mandos del ejercito a los que ahora el gobernaba, tenían reglas y protocolos que ni siquiera él podía pasar por alto.

Decidió andar otra vez y apenas hubo girado Hayate corrió de su lado ladrando animadamente. Sus ojos rojizos se achicaron al notar un grupo de soldados, no más de cuatro que entraban y salían de la oficina que se suponía tenia que estar cerrada y bajo llave para nunca mas ser abierta.

Notó como uno de ellos el ultimo en salir, llevaba en sus brazos una caja blanca voluminosa y muy apenas podía esquivar los manotazos juguetones que Hayate le asestaba en las piernas queriéndosele subir.

Terminó cerca de ellos que ni siquiera la notaron y soltaban risas burlonas dedicadas al pobre joven que no podía quitarse al perro de encima. Lo dejaron en paz y cerraron la pesada puerta caoba de la oficina. Casi con solemnidad uno de ellos quitó la placa que denotaba a quien le pertenecía dicha pieza.

- ¿Qué sucede? - habló al fin la rubia y casi hizo que los hombres saltaran del susto sin esperarla.

- ¡Oh teniente Hakweye! - soltó primero el de la caja y Hayate al escuchar la voz de su ama, dejo de juguetear con el soldado, volviéndose a ella yéndose a sentar a un lado suyo - ¡Buen día señora! -

- No pasa nada tan solo estamos arreglando la oficina para el nuevo coronel a cargo - contestó a su pregunta otro, al notar como la mujer ignoraba el saludo que le brindaban y miraba con ojo crítico lo que llevaba y hacían.

Era mejor contestarle cuanto antes a aquella mujer, había muchos rumores en las barricadas sobre ella y ninguno correspondía a una mujer a la que le podían dar la espalda, incluso tenían vagas nociones, de que el antiguo coronel de aquella zona le temía.

- ¿El nuevo coronel a cargo? -

- Si señora - le contestó al verla dirigirse hacia él con una ceja alzada.

¿Es que acaso no lo sabía?

De pronto comprendió.

- Es verdad, puede que aun no le llegue la notificación. Pero esta oficina, así como los antiguos integrantes del escuadrón de esta zona, ahora tiene un nuevo jefe y están empezando a ser convocados -

- Entiendo - Musitó dejándolos continuar y miró como el joven soldado se guardaba la anterior placa en uno de los bolsillos.

Por un momento deseó pedirla para ella mas se contuvo. Después de todo, la placa no era tan importante, no si podía tener al hombre que respondía al nombre de la misma y que justamente comiendo de su mano tenía.

Desvío sus ojos hacia el otro, viendo como sacaba de una pequeña cajita la nueva placa y la deslizó con cuidado, colocándola exactamente donde estaba la anterior. Pasó la manga de su uniforme para borrar las huellas que se habían marcado en la pintura dorada y después de aquello le pareció que brilló un poco más. Aquello hizo sonreír inconcientemente al soldado.

Mas a Riza no le importó en lo mas mínimo y acercándose a él lo hizo a un lado.

Leyó en la placa.

_Coronel Edward Elric_

No pudo evitar fruncir las cejas en desagrado y apretar los labios muy molesta.

¡Ella no iba a trabajar con Edward Elric!

¡Nunca!

† "•" †

Edward cerró con suavidad la puerta y se quedo ahí, colocando una de sus manos sobre la misma. Mas no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse cuando sintió las manos y los brazos de Roy enroscándose en su cintura. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando dejó descansar todo su peso en él y buscó con sus labios húmedos y tibios el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Aun tenemos un encuentro pendiente - susurró casi como un ronroneo antes de morder la suave piel de su lóbulo.

Por supuesto que tenían un encuentro pendiente

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Y no podía decir que no esperaba algo como aquello.

Aunque fue por un instante breve, antes de que cerrara la puerta, se lo había imaginado, pero su imaginación se había quedado demasiado corta, en cuanto a la percepción de sensaciones se trataba. Aquello era diferente, mas intenso.

- Ah... - Ed ahogó el gemido mordiéndose el labio.

Bajo el pijama, los dedos de Roy serpenteaban de nuevo, acariciando a penas con las yemas de los dedos la fina piel de su vientre y avanzaban hacia arriba dirigiéndose a los rosados pezones, donde se asieron a las suaves puntas frotándolas hasta endurecerlas de nuevo. La caliente lengua de Roy completó su delirio, cuando sin que se lo esperara del todo, delineo el nacimiento del cuello y sintió su pequeño cuerpo derretirse cuando el pelinegro quedo deliciosamente recargado contra él.

El pijama se agitó holgado cuando volvió a ser desanudado, mas esta vez no resbaló por sus hombros. Roy ni siquiera había terminado de quitárselo cuando sus manos ya estaban puestas sobre los suaves pantaloncillos de su ropa de dormir y empezaban a jalarlos hacia abajo, deseando sacárselos de una vez.

La prenda cayó por sus piernas y casi sintió él también se caería cuando el pelinegro le dio la vuelta dejándolo frente a él. A Edward se le secó la boca al verlo. La cabeza de daba vueltas cuando la colonia de Roy le lleno los sentidos. Olía maravillosamente y sabia mucho mejor y cerró los ojos correspondiendo de la misma forma hambrienta al beso en que lo había apresado Roy.

Saboreando por incontables segundos, el gusto salado y dulce de sus bocas.

Enroscando sus brazos y perdiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros del rey, el príncipe disfrutó del calor sedoso de sus lenguas, rozándose, jugueteando y saboreándose con avidez y pasión. A penas y notó cuando Roy volvió a apretarse contra él, sintiendo ahora la caliente piel de su pecho desnudo, en algún momento le había dejado completamente desnudo y el pelinegro había mandado al diablo su camisa y chaqueta también.

Tan solo en esos momentos sabía que sus dedos lo habían apresado un poco mas de la nuca haciendo más demandante el beso, chocando rudamente contra la puerta mientras continuaban.

- Ya había pasado tanto tiempo - susurró Roy rompiendo el contacto de sus bocas, mas no por ello, había dejado de besar alguna parte del cuerpo de Edward - ¡Demasiado! -

Estaba de acuerdo con él, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían tocado. Despacio Roy subió sus besos por su cuello y sujetando su pequeña quijada tostada lo obligo a verle y el rubio volvió a temblar cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Las pupilas azul oscuro, brillaban mas oscuras relucientes, como la obsidiana misma y ardientes cual fuego. Nunca antes Roy lo había mirado de aquella manera, mostrándole una pasión arrebatadora que solo sentía por él. Esos mismos ojos que ahora lo recorrían, centímetro a centímetro, abrasándolo con esa mirada de fuego que lo marcaba como suyo.

Suyo.

Completamente suyo.

Y lo era.

Porque el rubio no deseaba pertenecerle a nadie más que a ese arrogante y obstinado pelinegro.

Eso era lo que quería y no deseaba estar con nadie más.

Así que simplemente se dejó consumir por su fuego y cerró los ojos otra vez, cuando sus manos le separaron las piernas y logró colarse entre las mismas. Cualquier sonido que hubiese deseado soltar había quedado ahogado en su garganta cuando el rey le beso de nuevo con urgencia y no había podido pensar en nada más que en aquellas manos que ahora le recorrían el cuerpo.

Acariciando y buscando los exactos puntos de placer que conocía y otros mas que eran completamente desconocidos para ambos. El rubio arqueó la espalda y su cuerpo se movió tembloroso, cuando los dedos de Roy bajaron a sus caderas y de ahí a los muslos que tanteo deslizándose hasta la parte interna evitando rozar siquiera el área donde se encontraba su sexo.

El salado sudor les resbalaba por la piel y Ed probó el sabor salado del mismo cuando abrazándose al pelinegro poso sus labios sobre su pecho, pidiéndole mudamente que le tocase un poco más.

- Primero - susurró estimulante sobre su oreja Roy y deslizó su conocedora mano por el muslo hasta llegar a la fina curva del trasero - ¡Quiero escucharte gemir! -

¡Era cruel!

Provocarle aquel desesperado deseo y luego, quitárselo para exigirle algo que podía darle pero que le era imposible hacer.

Roy pellizcó la nalga, haciéndole dar un brinquito, para luego apretarlo más contra él. Ed se mordió la lengua evitando con ello soltar algún sonido.

No podía gemir y demostrarle cuanto le gustaba aquello.

Si llegaba hacerlo, la magia entre ambos se estropearía. Después de todo Roy no deseaba escuchar palabra alguna de amor brotando de sus labios y el rubio estaba seguro que al primer gemido que soltara se le escaparía inconcientemente alguna frase cursi, para el gusto del rey.

Así que por más que él rey se lo pidiera y por más que él lo deseara, no abriría sus labios para soltar sonido alguno.

- Ed - le incitó una vez mas moviendo un poco la mano apartando con ella la redondez del glúteo, posando tentativamente la punta de su pulgar sobre su entrada.

Mas el rubio no había soltado de su boca sonido alguno.

Tan solo estaba ahí tenso contra su cuerpo y podía sentir claramente como mordía sus labios evitando expresar de alguna forma si aquello le agradaba o no. El rey no pudo mas que observarlo contrariado.

¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba?

Detuvo sus movimientos y volvió a posar sus manos sobre la cintura del rubio. Casi al instante Edward se relajó y entonces despegó su rostro de su pecho y miró hacia un lado. Roy miró hacia donde el príncipe observaba y lo comprendió.

- ¡Ya! - Soltó notoriamente irritado Roy - No lo harás porque él esta escuchándonos o ¿Me equivoco? -

Edward abrió los ojos incrédulos, pero después repaso bien lo que pasaba. Había girado la cabeza exactamente a la pared a donde daban las habitaciones de Ling. Tomando una bocanada de aire trató de aminorar las excesivas pulsaciones que ahora su corazón soltaba, producto del temor.

Roy lo estaba interpretando mal todo, otra vez.

- Majestad no es lo que usted piensa - trató de explicarse, mas sin importarle el rey simplemente alejo sus manos de él

- ¡No soy idiota Edward! - gruñó Roy mirándolo de mala gana antes de darle la espalda.

Ed bajo la vista y sintió como un fuerte nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Ahí iban de nuevo, por una tontería volverían a distanciarse. Apretó los puños y sintió como la rabia lo recorría.

¿Qué el rey no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus estúpidas inseguridades?

- No lo soporto - escuchó como de pronto soltaba aquello el rey y parpadeó creyendo que había oído de mas.

Más no fue así.

- ¡No soporto que pienses en Ling! - le escuchó claramente decir y ahora fue su turno de alzar las cejas.

- ¡Ni que te preocupes por él! -

- No puede decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer - acotó molesto el rubio y decidido se movió para avanzar hacia donde estaba el rey - Además no tiene que molestarle lo que yo...-

- ¡Claro que me molesta! - gritó Roy frenando los pasos del rubio.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó de igual forma Ed. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, pero ya que importaba.

- ¡Porque tengo celos maldita sea! - aceptó Roy al fin girándose a donde estaba el rubio.

Aquella frase trastoco al principe, haciéndolo irse para atrás, hasta quedar una vez más contra la puerta. Lo vio avanzar hacia él y contuvo la respiración notando el porte felino que el rey usaba al andar hacia él.

Estaba celoso.

¡Roy estaba celoso!

Quiso negar con la cabeza aun dudándolo. Pero el mismo rey lo había aceptado. Por un segundo lo miró conmovido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando estuvo ya a escasos centímetros de él. Seguía irritado y molesto, pero en sus ojos aun brillaba la pasión que por el rubio sentía.

El fuerte deseo que aun no había sido saciado y que un momento a otro una vez más estallaría.

- Y es por eso que no quiero que estés con él - el rey puso ambas de sus manos contra la puerta aprisionando al rubio contra la misma y su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar - Con nadie -

_Con nadie que no sea yo _

- Me perteneces - susurró contra los labios, aun con su mirada llameante sobre la suya y apresó los labios del príncipe en un beso que había tomado al menor desprevenido.

Lo volvió a sentir tocándole la piel caliente y los músculos tensos. Sus labios se deslizaron de su boca al cuello y de ahí a su pecho donde mordisqueo los delicados pezones y los succionó con fuerza cuando los sintió lo suficientemente henchidos.

- No... - Las rodillas de Roy separaron una vez mas sus piernas y frotó su pelvis aún con todo y pantalón sobre la desnudes del rubio.

- Esperrr... ahhh- Gimoteó con fuerza Ed cuando sus labios fueron una vez mas aprisionados por el pelinegro y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los dedos del rey encontraron su sexo henchido, duro, palpitante de deseo y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente.

Con suma facilidad le abrió mas las piernas y posó sus manos en la cintura del rubio abandonando su tarea de masturbarle. El príncipe gruñó cuando las atenciones del rey cesaron, pero Edward no pudo mas que clavar sus uñas en los hombros de Roy, cuando lo sintió jugando ahora con él. Su miembro caliente estaba frotándose contra su entrada. Contuvo la respiración y sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeándole en las venas.

- Tú eres mío - gimió el rey con voz áspera, moviéndose sobre Ed rítmicamente sin llegar a penetrarlo - Únicamente mío Ed -

- Sí...- dijo Ed sin pensar y movió sus caderas, esperando que con ello el rey en él entrara - Sí -

- Mío- gruñó roncamente Roy apresándolo de las caderas, abriéndolo mas para él y elevándolo hasta colocarlo en la posición exacta, lo penetró hasta el fondo con fuerza y sin esperar nada comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando una y otra vez en el rubio.

Edward se mordió los labios con fuerza, soportando el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo. Su espalda desnuda golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta contra la que estaba, mientras que dentro de él, Roy se movía frotando completamente su interior húmedo y goteante. Manteniendo el control de cada movimiento, suave o insistente sin dejar de sostenerlo.

El rubio gimió frustrado, pues el pelinegro se divertía con él, embestida tras embestida, haciéndolo terminar casi con sus fuertes y poderosos movimientos, que luego disminuía para alejarlo dolorosamente del placer.

Pero no hubiesen podido continuar más de aquella forma.

El deseo los consumía, quemaba y dominaba sus cuerpos

En algún momento Roy había perdido el control y había aumentado considerablemente el ritmo hasta hacerlo frenético. Edward chilló con fuerza cuando su miembro, apresado entre sus vientres, comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y se apretó más contra Roy cuando no pudo soportarlo más y oyendo su nombre en un grito que soltó el pelinegro, termino corriéndose al mismo tiempo que Roy le llenaba con su calida semilla.

Suspiró dejando su cabeza contra el hombro de Roy y sintió como este, se fue resbalando junto con él por la puerta, hasta que cayeron al suelo aun contra la misma. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que pudo retirar sus brazos del cuello de Roy y se recargo contra la puerta echando su cabeza hacia atrás, cansado, satisfecho e incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

Sintió a Roy moviéndose después de un rato, saliendo de su interior, más en lugar de hacerse a un lado, solo se acomodo mejor sobre él siendo ahora el pelinegro quien descansaba su cabeza en el pequeño cuello trigueño enroscando luego sus brazos en la estilizada cintura. Lo oyó suspirar satisfecho también y ocasionalmente le depositaba uno que otro beso sobre su piel caliente.

Roy sonrío deteniendo sus besos, una sonrisa de placer, de triunfo que en verdad no tenía caso alguno ocultar. Edward era suyo, únicamente suyo. El rubio lo había aceptado y Roy lo había reclamado únicamente para él y nadie mas podía acercársele pues tendría que enfrentarse primero a sus llamas.

Ya se encargaría también de hacérselo saber al Yao.

Después de todo aun tenían un duelo pendiente y esta vez, nada lo detendría, ni siquiera las suplicas de Edward.

Levantó el rostro y hacia aquella maldita pared, casi como si esperara ver frente a frente al odioso pelinegro que aborrecía. No lo podía ver, pero casi se imaginaba la frustración que podía estar sintiendo en aquellos momentos. No, no podía imaginarlo, tenía que estar pasando.

- Estoy seguro que lo has escuchado todo - musitó de forma burlona aún mirando con desden hacia ahí.

Volvió el rostro al pequeño rubio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello y notó entonces su respiración suave y tranquila. Sonrío, se había quedado dormido. Con suavidad lo tomo en sus brazos y junto con él se levanto del suelo.

La cama suave y enorme, los recibió bajo sus acolchonadas mantas y el rey, acercado el cuerpo del rubio al suyo cuando termino arriba de la misma, le apresó entre sus brazos y suspiró cuando el príncipe aun dormido, se acurrucó contra él buscando su calor y cercanía.

Bien, había aceptado frente al rubio sus celos. Porque aquello era simple y sencillamente cierto. Pero no podía dar aun una respuesta exacta hacia lo que por él sentía. Sus celos bien se podían deber al sentimiento de despojo que le producía el que cualquiera deseara apoderarse de algo que era suyo.

Edward era suyo, le pertenecía, así que por ese lado. Sus celos estaban bien.

Y en cuanto a la incomodidad...

Negó con la cabeza, no lo quería, no, no podía quererlo.

Él amaba a Riza, la amaba.

Eso creía.

Negó una vez más.

Se estaba complicando las cosas y además, era justo en esos momentos cuando los efectos de beber alcohol en demasía comenzaban a atrofiar sus sentidos. no iba a terminar pensando nada con claridad.

Bufó con fuerza y se enroscó contra el rubio cerrando los ojos de una buena vez para dormir.

Había estado celoso, eso si y lo demás...

Lo demás, lo pensaría después.

† "•" †

Pasando dos dedos por sus rastas castañas Izumi termino por anudarlas en una alta coleta con una gomilla. No era demasiado temprano, pero tampoco tan tarde, aun y tenia tiempo para presentarse en el comedor real y tomar el desayuno junto a los anfitriones de aquel castillo.

Se quedó estática frente al espejo que la reflejaba y no pudo evitar notar su mirada demacrada. El peso de la culpa y los secretos que aun se guardaba no la dejaban descansar tranquila y eran notorios por las marcadas ojeras que tenia y que lograba disimular muy bien con algunas plastas de maquillaje.

¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta al ocultarle tantas cosas a Edward?

Y ¿Había tomado el rubio con calma las suyas en lo concerniente a su futuro?

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde su última plática con el príncipe y ella aun se lo seguía preguntando constantemente. Cerró los ojos y volvió a remembrarlo.

Sosteniendo en una de sus manos el vaso que contenía los últimos restos de agua y que el rubio le había pasado casi al instante de tomarse las pastillas, Izumi miró a Ed echarse dolorosamente contra las almohadas. Aquellos síntomas solo durarían de forma intensa una o si acaso dos horas mas y después volverían a presentarse de forma aislada en el rubio.

Al menos hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara nuevamente del cambio que había sufrido, para dejarlo al final como si nada de lo que ella había hecho con Edward hubiese sucedido.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas que lo cubrían. Tan solo los dedos tensos del chico le hacían saber que los analgésicos aun no surtían efecto y aunque toda su faz fuese tranquila, aquello realmente le dolía. Izumi suspiró antes de sentarse a un lado suyo en la cama observando tranquilamente su rostro.

- ¿Fue mucho el esfuerzo Ed? Solo se trato de un simple examen medico. ¿Seguro que estas bien? - el rubio asintió suavemente a la vez que llevaba ahora una de sus manos al vientre y lo presionaba con suavidad.

Adentro todo le dolía horrores.

- ¿Cómo me... - El rubio dudó, mas tragando saliva completó una vez mas la pregunta - ¿Cómo me encuentro? -

- Perfectamente Ed. No hay ningún problema ya y podrás tener un hijo fuerte y saludable cuando lo desees - susurró quedo soltando simplemente la verdad.

Vio sonreír al rubio y notó como su otra mano también tomaba su lugar cerca de su vientre y acariciaba el mismo por encima de su ropa. Izumi sonrío también y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que los ojos no se le llenaran de lágrimas

¿Tanta era la ilusión que tenia el pequeño rubio por tener un hijo?

Izumi agitó la cabeza.

No podía dejarse quebrar tenia que seguir firme en lo que seguía.

- Ed hay cosas de las cuales desearía hablar contigo y no había querido hacerlo antes - musitó tranquila y casi agradeció cuando las pupilas doradas del rubio se dejaron ver al abrir los ojos y se posaron en su persona.

- ¡Déjalo Ed! Deja a Mustang - el rubio abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escucharla - Aunque una guerra sea inminente y suframos el desprecio de nuestras gentes, no tienes porque seguir soportando al rey de Amestris -

- Maestra yo no... - Ed se detuvó y desvío la mirada

¿Qué era lo que podía decirle a Izumi lo suficientemente creíble para que ya no siguiera con aquello?

La mujer suspiró notando la incomodidad del rubio.

- No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo o mentirme Ed - agregó comprensiva logrando que el príncipe una vez mas la mirara - Yo lo se todo -

Edward dejó de observarla para bajar su mirada hacia su regazo donde las sabanas ya eran tomadas una vez mas por sus dedos apretándolas con fuerza. Tragó saliva mas no dijo palabra alguna.

- Se que él no deseaba casarse contigo, que te hace insoportable la vida en el castillo y que aunque has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo las cosas simplemente siguen empeorando -

Izumi sonrío de forma triste cuando un repentino temblor sacudió los hombros pequeños del rubio y los largos mechones de su cabello le cubrieron casi por completo el rostro ocultándolo de ella. En un gesto maternal y como su particular forma de consolarlo, le abrazó primero como un simple contacto y luego con fuerza. Una de sus manos subió a su cabeza donde la acaricio por sobre los cabellos y luego enterrándolos en los mismos, los masajeó en círculos.

- Edward no tienes porque seguir así - prosiguió la mujer solo hasta que el rubio le regresó el abrazo y se aferró a ella ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la blusa que llevaba puesta - Esta Alianza desde el principio no debió de haberse... -

- Yo aun no me rindo - la interrumpió de pronto el rubio hablando bajito pero lo suficientemente claro.

- ¿Ed? - Poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Izumi, Ed se alejó de ella volviendo a quedar sentado contra las almohadas.

- Yo sabía que él no me quería y aun así acepte casarme - El rubio humedeció sus labios y levanto la vista decida hacia su maestra - Se que me odia, me desprecia, tal vez y este dejando de lado mi orgullo al quedarme a su lado, lo entiendo muy bien y no lo niego pero, ¡Yo lo amo! -

- Pero Edward - Izumi decidió continuar mas el gesto silencioso del rubio negándole la palabra la mantuvo callada.

- Estoy luchando, aún y cuando se que estoy en desventaja, sigo luchando - el rubio guardo un segundo silencio, mas continuó y noto Izumi que esta vez sus ojos brillaban de forma mas intensa casi como si hubiese fuego en ellos - ¡Quiero seguir luchando! -

Izumi cerró los ojos mas continúo.

- Hasta donde me has dicho y estoy enterada, él tan solo esta esperando a que le des un hijo para básicamente botarte de su lado -

El rubio giró el rostro y desvío su mirada. Aquello era totalmente cierto.

- Ed, un matrimonio como el tuyo no funcionara nunca - soltó completamente segura mirando duramente al rubio - Porque si él no te quiere, mucho menos querrá a la criatura que le des -

Edward trago saliva.

- Lo suyo es solo un matrimonio acordado como un mero acto de paz entre naciones, que no es necesario continuar y mucho menos culminar con las estipulaciones del estúpido tratado que Amestris aceptó -

La mujer de las rastas lo vio contener un suspiro al mismo tiempo que mordía nerviosamente uno de sus labios, sin atreverse a mirarla. Parecía que finalmente el rubio empezaba a comprender la magnitud de lo que deseaba y aunque sus palabras fuesen duras, tenía que escuchar la verdad.

- No tienes porque darle un heredero al rey Mustang - acotó segura que el rubio no reclamaría nada en absoluto - Lo mejor y mas conveniente sería que no tuvieras un hijo de él -

Se quedaron en silencio, efectivamente como la mujer había previsto el rubio no había refutado alguna de sus palabras. Simplemente se había quedado callado escuchando, dándose cuenta seguramente de lo acertados que eran sus dichos y una vez que lo aceptará seria fácil y sencillo terminar de una vez por todas con esa farsa bien elaborada de la alianza.

Tal vez al principio ella hubiese dejado al príncipe imposibilitado para tener hijos por mandato de los reinos. Pero en unos momentos más, se lo propondría al príncipe y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por mera voluntad. Si Edward no deseaba irse del lado del rey, al menos evitaría que este lo dejara en estado.

Sin un hijo de por medio, Mustang no tardaría en dejarlo libre y quien sabe, el que Ed no concibiera hijo alguno, hasta lo tomaría como un buen aliciente para que su innecesario matrimonio terminara.

Después de todo él no quería a Edward y ciertamente no quería tener lazo alguno que lo uniera al rubio.

- Edward, si tu lo quieres yo podría... - por un momento lo dudo, mas volvió a hablar. Todo fuese por el bien de Edward. - Podría evitar que tengas un bebe de él -

El rubio abrió los ojos incrédulo.

- Sabes que puedo hacerlo con alquimia y solo será por un tiempo. No podrás darle un hijo y así cuando él decida dar por terminado su matrimonio - Izumi frunció las cejas contrariadas cuando vio como el rubio negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza - No tengas que sufrir más de lo necesario -

- Yo quiero tener a su bebe - musitó seguro el rubio y esta vez fue el turno de Izumi para mirarlo con asombro.

- Quiero tener un bebe de Roy - volvió a repetir ahora con mas confianza en sus palabras levantando la vista volviendo a mirar a la mujer.

- Ed, eso lo dices ahora pero cuando las cosas cambien y él te demuestre que no quiere a su hijo tú... -

- Maestra llegue a Amestris amando a su rey - la interrumpió de nueva cuenta el rubio - Y si no puedo nunca tener el amor de Roy, al menos deseo tener un hijo suyo -

- Un niño que sea igual a él y en al que pueda ofrecerle el inmenso amor que quise regalarle a su padre - Ed no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le humedecían.

- Un hijo de Roy, un pequeño lazo que me una a él aún y cuando no volvamos a estar juntos y el cual sea fruto del inmenso amor que le tendré por siempre -

La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiro derrotada. No habría forma alguna de cambiar de parecer al rubio.

- Es tan gracioso - musitó Ed y limpio una pequeña gota salada que había bajado por su mejilla con una de sus manos - Ni siquiera estoy embarazado y ya siento como si ya estuviese dentro de mi. No me importa si Roy no lo quiere ¡Yo lo amare por los dos! E incluso mucho más -

- Mi niño - susurró Izumi sin poder evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

- Ya pequeño - murmuró cariñosamente la mujer, volviéndolo a abrazar con ternura- Tendrás a tu bebe muy pronto Edward... ya lo veras -

Ed asintió y susurro de forma apagada.

- Lo se. Aunque me hubiese gustado que fuese un bebe esperado con amor por su padre y por mi - la voz del rubio se había echo mas quebrada e Izumi podo sentir con dolor, las gruesas lagrimas calidas que humedecían su hombro desnudo - No como la imposición obligatoria de un acuerdo entre naciones -

Izumi limpio una ligera lágrima que le había brotado poco después de recordar aquello, el destino de Edward estaba sellado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

† "•" †

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**14.- Ensoñación**

De pie y negándose a tomar asiento, Hawkeye continuó de pie, agregando más minutos a su espera. La joven castaña de oscuros ojos negó suavemente con la cabeza al encontrarla aun ahí. Desde tempranas horas se había instalado en aquel lugar y ahora que ya era de tarde seguía donde mismo sin separarse de su sitio. Cerró con suavidad la puerta tras de ella y se dirigió a su escritorio, apilando en dos columnas las numerosas carpetas e informes que había traído con ella.

Después de algún tiempo levanto un poco la vista y se encontró con los ojos rojizos e intensos de la rubia apuñalando la puerta cerrada frente a ella. Suspiró imperceptiblemente volviendo a su trabajo. Ya se lo había dicho con claridad, el Fluher no se encontraba ahí, pero al perecer no le creía en lo absoluto. Torciendo su boca con desden dejó de prestarle atención a la mujer.

En un silencio que no era más que roto por los ocasionales crujidos de papeles y cartones, la tarde avanzó, hasta que se agregó el seco taconeo de las botas militares avanzando. La castaña levantó la vista y pudo notar como la rubia, harta de esperar andaba con paso firme dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de su jefe.

- Teniente - la llamó reprendiéndola - Ya le he dicho que el Fluher no se encuentra allí -

- ¡No te creo! -

Tuvo que levantarse con rapidez rodeando su escritorio para detener el paso de la rubia. A su jefe no le gustaría en lo absoluto enterarse que alguien había entrado a su oficina, sin su permiso y presencia. Como pudo llego hasta la puerta de la misma y con los brazos abiertos impidió que la mujer abriera.

- ¡Quítate! - gritó la teniente notablemente irritada. No se había esperado que esa maldita secretaria, le impidiera hacer lo que deseaba.

¿Qué acaso no sabía quien era ella?

Roy se iba a enterar de esto y ella se iba a encargar de que la despidiera inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -

La castaña y Riza se detuvieron en medio de un forcejeo al escuchar la fuerte y masculina voz. Pero en definitiva, no era el hombre a quien más deseaba escuchar en esos momentos.

- ¡General Hughes! - Riza le soltó las manos a la castaña y aprovechando el descuido de ambos, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Al mirarla la secretaria bufó frustrada, el generalísimo la regañaría por su culpa - No me hizo caso, le dije que el Fluher no estaba y aun así entró. Esto me traerá problemas -

- Despreocúpate que yo me encargo -

Logrando tranquilizarla le pidió de forma amable que continuara con su trabajo. Él solo había venido por el papeleo pendiente para llevarlo al castillo y en cuanto a la teniente, iba a ocuparse de ella inmediatamente.

El general cerró la puerta tras de él y clavó sus ojos miel sobre la espalda de la joven rubia. Ya había llegado hasta la silla del Fluher y furiosamente la había girado haciéndola volverse hacia ella, Maes recordaba que la última ocasión Roy había dejado la silla dándole la espalda a todo el que entrara por la puerta de su oficina.

Se había quedado todo ese día, tan solo contemplando el avance perezoso de las nubes en el cielo, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las montañas de papeleo pendiente en su escritorio.

Maes suspiró, Riza hasta esos momentos había esperado paciente a Roy.

Pero por lo visto ya había llegado a su límite.

- ¿Ya estas satisfecha? - no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la teniente.

- Riza - le llamó Maes y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué con él? - el general se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la rubia y ladeo la cabeza a un lado sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- Había estado sin jefe alguno por mucho tiempo, conformándome en solo ser un soldado de reserva. Más cuando pensé que finalmente, seria llamada al lado de Roy, pasa esto -

El general sonrío con tristeza y comprensión. Riza era una buena mujer, que ciertamente no se merecía lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque también debía de entender que en la vida había momentos efímeros que debía de aprovecharse y lamentablemente ella no lo había hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Roy había estado muchísimo tiempo detrás de ella y cuando finalmente Riza se había dignado a corresponder sus sentimientos, un matrimonio pactado por la alianza había destruido cualquier esperanza para que ellos quedaran juntos. Riza ya no podía ser para Roy y Roy no volvería a ser más para ella, pues ahora su vida estaba unida al príncipe Edward.

Maes suavizó su rostro y sonrío sutilmente.

Roy podía decir que no amaba a Edward y que había sido obligado a casarse con él y Riza podía refutar lo mismo. Pero aunque fuese invisible para los ojos de los demás e incluso para los del mismo Roy, la realidad era más que evidente.

Amaba a Edward, aún cuando el pelinegro se esforzara en disimularlo.

- No quiero - el hombre de las lentillas, parpadeó al notar el rostro colérico de la rubia clavado ahora en él.

-No trabajare junto a Edward Elric -

- Teniente Hawkeye, la decisión ya está tomada y la transferencia hecha - pudo ver con claridad como la rubia fruncía más las cejas - Se unirá al equipo del coronel Edward Elric, junto a sus antiguos camaradas -

- Me niego - acotó la mujer con arrogancia

- Fue el mismo Fluher quien propuso este equipo -

Riza parpadeó incrédula.

Había sido Roy. Roy.

Roy le había básicamente ordenado estar junto a Edward.

¡NO! ¡Maes tenia que estar bromeando!

Roy no la humillaría con aquello, no de esa forma; cualquier otro habría podido hacer una designación como aquella, incluso el mismo Bradley, no Roy. Maes la observó bajar la vista notablemente derrotada. Era obvio que aceptaría sin más objeciones las órdenes de su superior y cuando apenas iba a soltar el aire que había contenido, la rubia volvió al ataque.

- No obedeceré esa orden -

- ¿Te atreverás a traicionar la confianza que te tiene Roy? - Le preguntó Maes molestándose igual - Él confía en ti para que instruyas a Edward, pues no sabe nada de la milicia y tú eres la única persona en la que confía plenamente para hacerlo -

Maes la vio negar una vez más con la cabeza, sin embargo continuo.

- Aunque si así lo deseas, puedes seguir negándote a hacerlo -

- Por supuesto que lo haré -

- Bien, hazlo entonces. Pero de una buena vez, entérate también que no serás transferida a otro puesto y mucho menos volverás a las unidades de reserva-

Riza no nada dijo nada mas, sabía lo que seguía.

- Se te quitara el rango y serás fichada como soldado en rebeldía - aquello sonaba intimidante, pero nunca se esperó lo que vendría.

- Y eso no es todo. De seguir en tu negativa, se te acusara de traición al estado, a la milicia y por su puesto a tu rey -

- ¡No hablas en serio! -

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no hay piedad alguna en esta milicia para nadie, sin excepciones. Las reglas se acatan y cumplen o se da un castigo ejemplar para los que desertan - Maes pasó saliva por su garganta seca - Sin embargo, sabes que puedes ahorrarte todo esto -

- Renuncia libremente a la milicia -

El general esperó tranquilo y en silencio respuesta alguna de la mujer.

Jamás llego.

- Piénsalo y si decides hacerlo, espero tu carta de deserción por escrito, junto a tus estrellas y armas a primera hora del día en mi oficina -

La rubia le miró con indiferencia, que fue netamente regresada por el hombre de las gafas.

- Es todo lo que iba a informarle teniente. Puede retirarse -

Y así lo hizo.

† "•" †

Fue el leve pillar de los pájaros, lo primero que escuchó al ir poco a poco recobrando la conciencia. Lejanos y suaves, casi como si cantaran tímidos de despertarle, pero lo habían hecho. Roy pestañeo con lentitud negándose a abrir los ojos del todo, la cabeza le dolía horrores y apenas hubo disipado la somnolencia, sintió la boca terriblemente seca, asaltándole de pronto una inusitada sed.

Llevó una de sus manos al rostro presionándolo con los dedos tratando con ello de aminorar la incomoda sensación de su cuerpo, no funciono. Aquello simplemente aumentó el malestar que sentía. Abrió los ojos, soltando una palabrota cuando la fuerte luz del día le golpeó los ojos.

Cubriéndoselos levemente con la mano, giró el rostro hasta el rinconcito de la cama donde se suponía estaba Edward. Mas no le encontró ahí, gruñó molesto. La sed y la ansiedad que tenia, no se compararon en absoluto a la intriga y desconcierto que le había producido encontrar las sabanas vacías al lado suyo.

Roy se levantó y término abrochándose el pantalón después de subirlo de un jalón seco. Con el cabello completamente revuelto, empezó a andar hacia el cambiador cuando las cortinas abiertas de las ventanas que daban al pequeño balcón de esa habitación llamaron su atención.

Las cortinas de encaje transparente y con pedrería fina se agitaron con suavidad, haciéndole notar la fresca brisa que apenas las movían y que traía consigo una dulce fragancia que de memoria conocía.

Olía a Edward.

Definitivamente olía a él.

El pelinegro sonrió inconcientemente y avanzó en dirección contraria acercándose al balcón y al llegar hacia el mismo, se encontró con la pequeña figura del rubio, recargada contra la fina verja que delimitaba el final del suelo que sus pies pisaban.

Tal vez por la contra del viento, Edward no lo escuchó llegar hasta él y ensimismado en sus pensamientos, levantó sus manos llevándolas a sus cabellos que peinó entre sus dedos, antes de anudarlos en una sencilla coleta alta, dejándolos bien sujetos. Suspiró y cambio de una pierna a otra el peso relajado de su cuerpo.

Roy escuchó claramente como Ed contenía su respiración, cuando lo sintió sujetándole maliciosamente de la cintilla que llevaba en el cabello y tiraba de la misma hasta dejar libre la cascada rubia brillante. Más suave que la seda, le pareció al pelinegro cuando los mismos le acariciaron las mejillas y terminaron suspendidos contra su pecho cuando terminó abrazando al rubio suavemente de la cintura.

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo despierto? -

El rubio soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

- Si acaso tengo media hora despierto, no creo que más -

Y se quedaron en silencio escuchando el suave cantar de los pájaros. Edward incluso pudo ver uno de ellos, meciéndose junto a la rama del frondoso árbol que daba al balcón y que en unos meses más bien podría cubrir por completo el mismo, si seguía creciendo como hasta ahora.

Escuchó un suspiro del rey y luego sintió como este enterraba el rostro en su cuello, haciéndole sentir cosquillas sobre la piel con cada exhalación que soltaba. Relajado, el rubio se echo para atrás y pudo sentir la calida piel del pecho desnudo de Roy, por sobre la simple tela oscura de la camisa que vestía.

- Hice que trajeran el desayuno - el monarca escucho al rubio murmurar suavemente al tiempo que este bajaba la cabeza y cohibido la dejaba descansar contra él ladeándola un poco -Supuse que cuando despertaras, tendrías hambre -

El pelinegro se movió un poco, hasta dejar sus labios contra el cuello del rubio depositando un sutil beso sobre el mismo. Bueno, en definitiva tenía hambre, pero había otra cosa que sentía necesitaba más que el alimento.

Necesitaba un buen trago de alcohol.

¡La maldita resaca le estaba matando!

- Y también, si la resaca te es muy fuerte - Ed levantó tímidamente una de sus manos y señalo - Hay una copa de whisky esperando en la mesa -

Roy sonrío, depositando otro beso en el cuello del rubio.

¡Había pensado en todo!

Tal vez no probara mucho del desayuno, pero en definitiva no despreciaría para nada esa copa. Era la mejor forma de curarse la resaca, mucho mejor que tomar una taza de café caliente mezclado con aspirinas o en el peor de los casos leche fría.

Complacido por lo considerado que estaba siendo el rubio con él, le apretó un poco mas en su abrazo presionando su vientre y de inmediato sintió la incomodidad que aquello le producía a Edward, lo vio encoger los hombros, volviendo a contener el aliento.

- ¡Auch! - soltó el pesar que sentía el rubio y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos al vientre sobre los brazos de Roy que posesivamente aun le sujetaban.

- ¿Te hice daño? - le preguntó sin demora y alarmado se levanto un poco para luego, suavizar el contacto de sus manos.

Frunció las cejas, no recordaba haber sido rudo la noche anterior, pero tal vez lo había dejado lastimado.

- No - respondió casi de inmediato el rubio - Mi prof... - se detuvo para luego corregirse.

Tenia que usar el debido protocolo ante el rey.

- Lady Izumi, ya me había comentado que esto me iba a suceder. Al menos en contadas ocasiones y solo por unos días, encontró una pequeña infección en mi estomago, cuando me realizo un examen médico -

Edward lo sintió asentir tras su espalda y luego sus brazos se movieron. No pudo evitar desilusionarse cuando creyó que Roy terminaría el abrazo que los unía evitando así cualquier contacto entre ambos. Más sonrío tranquilo, cuando sus manos grandes y suaves se posaron sobre su vientre y lo recorrieron en círculos masajeándolo.

Tratando con aquello de aminorarle cualquier dolor que sintiera.

- ¿Y te duele mucho? - Edward no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar al rey preguntarle aquello con sincera preocupación.

- No mucho, solo es como un piquetito de aguja - el rubio sonrío. Hubiese sido mejor decir, era, pues ahora con aquellos tiernos masajitos que el rey le brindaba, la molestia se había esfumado - Aunque sí, es molesto -

Roy continúo acariciándole con suavidad. La piel del vientre era firme y tersa, calida y trigueña. Con la yema de los dedos delineo las formas planas del mismo yendo de orilla a orilla sintiéndolas. La piel suave, fuerte, firme. Una piel que se expandiría y crecería ensanchándose. Llenándose de calidez que cubriría con ternura al primer hijo que dentro del rubio concebiría.

No lo noto, pero el rubio si que lo hizo.

El toqueteo de su piel, había pasado de ser un simple y llano desliz, hasta transformarse en una caricia tierna y hasta cierto punto juguetona.

El monarca esbozó una sonrisa sutil, no podía hacerse ilusiones. Era verdad que ya habían pasado semanas desde el último chequeo de Edward y en ese entonces no había estado embarazado; y el solo haber pasado una noche intensa con él, no significaba que ya ahí, en su vientre, ya creciera su primogénito.

Aunque tenia que admitir que la sola idea de que el rubio ya estuviese en estado, lo emocionaba demasiado y claro estaba, le llenaba de orgullo que llegaba hasta los mismos cielos.

El rey abrió la palma sobre toda la piel, tocándolo por completo al sentir una vez mas al rubio, colocando sus manos sobre las suyas siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos y volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello, sus labios se posaron con suavidad por la piel, sin aventurar la caricia.

Con lentitud los movimientos de sus manos continuaron y la que había comenzado como una caricia sensible, comenzaba a subir de nivel, tornándola sensual y atrevida. Los dedos ya se encontraban bajo su camisa negra y serpenteaban por su piel desnuda.

Las mejillas de Edward se enrojecieron al sentir como Roy apretaba sus caderas contra su trasero y presionaba sus manos sobre su vientre de forma circular, logrando moverlo por completo contra él. No necesito mucho estimulo, para sentir al rey dolorosamente apretado contra él.

- ¡Ah! Mi señor -

Gimió el rubio y como recompensa por ello, las caricias del pelinegro, comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a los rizos rubios, enroscando sus dedos en los mismos, halando la piel. Quedándose ahí, trazando pequeños círculos en el comienzo del camino que llevaba a su sexo.

Roy besó la piel caliente del cuello del rubio y no contuvo el sollozo de gozo cuando Edward apretándose mas contra él alzo sus caderas contra las suyas. Incitándolo. Si no se contenía iba a terminar desnudándolo ahí mismo para tomarlo contra la verja.

Y ¿Por qué no?

Podía hacerlo para luego arrastrarlo por la habitación y echarlo contra la cama, para tomarlo cuantas veces quisiera contra la misma.

Edward no iba a ponerse.

De hecho, se sentía bastante estimulado con la idea.

Con un ronco gemido estallando de su garganta, por su propia molestia al alejar al rubio de su cuerpo, lo giró hasta dejarlo frente a él, apresándolo nuevamente contra su cuerpo y lo asalto besándolo sin evitar ser rudo en ello. Más supo que aquello era bien recibido y en cierta forma esperado por el rubio cuando levantó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello echándolo más contra él para profundizar el beso, mucho más, si eso se podía.

Sus manos abandonaron su abdomen, se habían escondido en su espalda acariciándola a todo lo largo por debajo de la ropa, pero Edward rompió el contacto de sus bocas gimiendo sonoramente, cuando las manos del rey bajaron hasta sus glúteos que apretó con fuerza antes de alzarlo al viento.

Edward lo volvió a besar, afianzando su agarre al cuello mas esta vez también subió las piernas a la cintura del pelinegro cruzándolas sobre la misma y sintió el pesado vértigo del vacío, cuando fue sentado en el diminuto perfilado de la cerca. Se permitió alejar una de sus manos del cuello del pelinegro y pasó los dedos temblorosos por la suave quijada, bajando por el cuello, deslizándose de la clavícula al pecho, terminado por rasguñar con la uña, el pezón rosado y desnudo del rey.

Roy sonrío, rompiendo el beso para concentrarse en mirar el rostro sonrojado y de ojos brillantes del rubio. Edward reaccionaba más que bien a su cercanía y tenia que aceptar que, el sexo con aquel rubio era realmente bueno.

Muy bueno.

Tal vez nunca había sido su deseo casarse con aquel rubio pero, desde luego para él no representaba ningún esfuerzo disfrutar junto a Edward de los placeres que podía llegar a brindarles su matrimonio acordado y con cada beso y caricia que se repartían mutuamente, lo comprobaba. Después de la noche anterior y todo aquello que ahora pasaba entre ellos, era sencillamente delicioso.

Volviendo a pasar sus manos por el firme trasero del rubio, decidió que había sido suficiente de juegos. Era hora de llevárselo nuevamente a la cama. Edward lo entendió y como si ya lo hubiesen hecho excesivas veces con anterioridad, volvió a asirse a su cuello y dudó un momento antes de enroscar las piernas en la cintura del pelinegro.

Pero cuando y apenas Roy iba a intentar levantarlo para marcharse, pudo ver algo que simplemente no le agrado del todo.

- ¡Demonios! - masculló con violencia y se cercioro de dejar al rubio bien plantado en el suelo antes de alejarse de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó extrañado el príncipe, al ver el rechazo que le había proferido el rey.

E incluso ahora ni siquiera le miraba.

- Algo ha de haber pasado en el cuartel central - musitó con el ceño fruncido el pelinegro aun sin despegar su vista del horizonte y Edward siguió su mirada.

Pudo notar que mas allá, sobre las puertas del castillo, un numeroso pelotón de soldados entraba, resguardando a alguien. Los estandartes azules y blancos de la milicia de Amestris ondearon al viento y pudo reconocer a varios de los oficiales que a paso calmado avanzaban por las empedradas veredas dirigiéndose al interior del palacio.

- Bradley nunca viene al castillo si no se trata de algo importante - le informó Roy mirándolo con una sonrisa decepcionada - Lo siento Ed pero creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión -

El rubio asintió. Después de todo

¿Qué podía hacer él para oponerse?

Siguió al pelinegro acompañándolo mientras se dirigía al cambiador y sin que se lo pidiera, le ayudó a cambiarse rápidamente. El impecable traje azul de Fluher en pocos minutos estuvo enfundado en su cuerpo y Roy pudo ganar algunos segundos peinándose olvidándose por completo de colocarse las insignias de rigor en el traje. Edward ya lo hacia por él.

Cuando Roy hubo terminado, se encontró al rubio tendiéndole de forma amable el ultimo complemento de su vestidura. Agradeció mudamente el gesto y tomó entre sus manos la gorra. Con un rápido movimiento se la puso y los mechones de cabello que habían quedado afuera, le fueron acomodados hábilmente por los finos dedos de Edward.

- ¿Listo? - le preguntó refiriéndose a su aspecto y el rubio asintió, con un ligero color rosado coloreándole las mejillas.

- Le acompañare - musitó seguro el rubio andando a un lado de Roy dirigiéndose con él hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- No es necesario - Se obligó a detenerse cuando el rey negó suavemente con la cabeza poniendo mas énfasis a sus palabras. - Quédate aquí, toma tus alimentos y descansa -

Edward dejó de observar a Roy y ladeo el rostro. Era más que lógico que Roy no le quisiera a su lado. En los asuntos militares aun no era reconocido como coronel y ciertamente el príncipe de Amestris, no tenia voz ni voto, mucho menos derecho a presencia en intereses marciales.

Apenas iba a girarse para regresar al balcón, cuando sintió una vez mas los calidos dedos de Roy sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas al mismo tiempo que le hacia volver el rostro para que lo mirara y cuando lo vio, los dedos se asieron con un poco de fuerza sobre su piel mientras le sonreía.

- Volveré pronto - le aseguró, apretando un poco mas sus mejillas, haciendo sonreír al príncipe al mismo tiempo que asentía.

† "•" †

Cuando Roy entró de nuevo por las puertas del castillo, las primeras antorchas empezaban a ser encendidas a lo largo de las murallas que delimitaban el mismo. Empezaba a anochecer y con ello, terminaban las actividades del día. Cansado y sudoroso, enfiló directo hacia el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones.

Se le antojaba tomar un baño relajante para luego simplemente recostarse en su cama.

Tal y como lo había previsto, la visita de Bradley no había traído nada bueno. Roy estaba conciente de que en su reino aún existían grupos rebeldes que se negaban del todo aceptar su reinado y justamente un puñado de ellos, habían atacado a una pequeña población al sur de Amestris.

Se habían resistido por varias horas en un combate desigual por el número excesivo de militares, contra su reducido grupo civil. Pero que provechosamente tuvo ventaja al utilizar como chantaje el uso de rehenes en el mismo.

Afortunadamente el grupo especial antimotines que comandaba, controló la situación, sin un elevado numero de bajas. Pero si con algunas, lo cual no había podido evitar manchar el saldo blanco que le hubiese gustado informar.

A la mañana siguiente tendría que ir de inmediato al cuartel para organizar una estrategia de investigación y combate.

No podía dejar que aquello nuevamente se repitiera.

Mucho menos que volviesen a atacar a una de las villas mas desprotegidas, como la que habían elegido. Por lo pronto esperaba que fuese suficiente, el despliegue de patrullaje que había mandado montar en los estratégicos puntos vulnerables que Amestris poseía.

Con una de sus manos se quitó la gorra militar mientras que la otra se encargaba de despeinar sus cabellos para relajarse y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Maes esperándole al final del pasillo, supo que no había sido muy buena idea haberse echando andar por aquel sendero.

Seguramente le había traído el papeleo pendiente de sus oficinas en el cuartel y ese trabajo era lo último que deseaba hacer en ese día.

- Todo lo que haya para mí, olvídalo hasta mañana - musitó e iba a pasar de largo al lado de Maes cuando lo que este dijo, le detuvo en seco.

- Se trata de Riza -

Roy se paró frente al de lentes y después de algún tiempo en silencio su amigo volvió a hablar.

- Vayamos adentro -

Gruñó frustrado nuevamente.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en aquellos días. Sentado en su sillón de cuero y notoriamente molesto por todo lo que su amigo decía, no le quedaba más que tamborilear los dedos sobre la perfectamente lustrada superficie de su escritorio.

Bien, no podía decir que no se esperaba una negativa por parte de la rubia. Pero lo que si no se creía era lo que Maes le había advertido haría si continuaba con sus negativas. Roy cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, sabia que algo así iba a suceder, pero había confiado en que la rubia lo entendería.

Hawkeye siempre había dejado de lado los conflictos personales, en lo referente a su trabajo. Pero esta vez había hecho una excepción a su regla. Y ciertamente Roy no iba a dejar que Maes se deshiciera de ella. Haciendo a un lado el vínculo sentimental que le unía a ella, podía decir sin miedo a mentir que era un miembro muy valioso para el ejército y seria una verdadera lastima prescindir de sus servicios.

- Si continua así, no recibas su carta de renuncia - musitó el pelinegro, sin mirar aun a Maes - Yo hablare con ella -

- Bueno, nunca creí que se pondría así cuando supo de tu designación para el escuadrón de Edward - acotó el hombre acomodándose sus lentillas - De hecho hasta creí que lo tomaría de otra forma y no como si la humillaras con ello -

- También lo creí así - aceptó Roy quitando su mano del rostro mirándolo al fin - Pero supongo que era inevitable el que pasara. Después de todo, no he estado lo suficiente cerca de ella. Ha de tener sus dudas aun sobre nuestro futuro reencuentro -

El pelinegro alzó una ceja al notar como su general y mejor amigo negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza y en silencio le preguntó lo que ocurría con los gestos de su rostro. No tardo Maes en hacérselo saber.

- ¿Todavía estas con esa idea? - Le peguntó incrédulo y con voz molesta - Pensé que ya la habías olvidado -

- ¿A que te refieres Maes? -

- Mira Roy todos saben que de todas las mujeres en Amestris, ella fue la única que jamás te hizo caso - Al decir aquello Maes se ganó una mala cara por parte del pelinegro - Pero siempre estuviste ahí, haciendo todo lo posible para que ella se fijase en ti -

- Te convertiste en el mejor solado. Después en un afamado alquimista y luego en un respetado coronel - el general pasó saliva - Pero ella jamás te miró más allá de su jefe -

Roy se echó un poco más contra su silla y dejó de mirar al militar frente a él. Aunque quisiera no podía negar aquello. Desde que habían entrado en la academia de la milicia Riza siempre le había gustado. Pero ella jamás se había dignado a mirarlo con buenos ojos.

Solo le había sonreído una vez con cariño cuando...

- Solo lograste acaparar por completo su atención cuando, te pusieron la corona del reino sobre la cabeza -

¡Vamos Maes tenia que estar de broma!

Riza no era tan interesada.

- Siendo el rey y podías tenerlo todo. Y en un dejo de arrogancia deseaste también tenerla a ella - Roy enfilo con la misma cizaña los ojos tal y como lo hacían los de Maes - Y obstinado con ello, te rehusaste aceptar a Edward quien fue nombrado tu consorte -

- Además, nunca amaste a Riza - soltó el general - Solamente estabas encaprichado con ella -

- Y nunca quisiste darte cuenta de algo que era obvio para todos - los ojos de Roy se enfilaron un poco mas escuchando al militar - Riza jamás te amó a ti. Al menos no tanto como amaba a la corona que tenias en la cabeza -

- ¡No es cierto! -

Roy se levantó arrojando con fuerza la silla al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la madera del escritorio con las palmas abiertas. La garganta le raspó por la fuerza del grito. Pero como si el mismo no hubiese sido más que un simple susurro, Maes siguió observándolo sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

- ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? - Preguntó después de un momento de silencio prolongado, Roy había estallado sí, pero al parecer no había tenido ningún fundamento lo suficientemente creíble para contradecirlo - No es a Riza a quien tú amas -

- Porque si así fuera, ella seria tu esposa ahora y no Edward -

† "•" †

_No la amas, porque si así fuera..._

_Ella seria tu esposa ahora y no Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

Dándole una patada fuerte a la puerta, la misma se abrió y con ello una ráfaga de viento fresco le lamió la cara. Su vista no le dejaba ver mas allá de sus narices, no tenia forma alguna de adaptarse tan rápidamente a la oscuridad después de salir de una habitación completamente iluminada.

_¡Maldito Edward!_

El solo pensar en ese maldito rubio, limitaba su cerebro a tal grado que no podía hilar idea alguna en su cabeza. La verdadera molestia había sido que, no había podido contradecir en absoluto a Maes.

Se había quedado absorto, pensando en su matrimonio con Edward.

Y si quería ser exacto, repasando una y otra vez la posibilidad en dar por terminado su unión con el mismo y fue justo ahí donde había salido hecho una fiera de la oficina. No era nada agradable que te sacaran de la ensoñación simple y segura en la que se dormía para despertar en una realidad seca y fría.

Aunque tampoco podía decir que no esperaba que un día, todo aquello saliera a la luz.

Siempre había sabido que Riza no lo amaba y que si iba a casarse con él lo haría por todo, menos por amor y eso en un principio le había agradado al pelinegro. Al menos si Riza no lo quería, él podía vivir amándola cumpliéndole cualquier mínimo capricho que tuviera.

Después de todo ella estaría con él siempre. A Riza el título de reina le importaba mucho más que una historia de amor duradero. Con el tiempo y tal vez ella lo querría. Le daría hijos y viviría a su lado compartiendo su reino y las obligaciones que el mismo les confería. Él podía vivir sin amar, mientras a su lado Riza estuviera.

Edward en cambio era diferente, tal vez no lo amaba en un principio, pero estaba seguro que había llegado a Amestris lleno de ilusiones y sueños. Desde un principio había deseado que su matrimonio funcionara aunque en un principio ni él lo soportara. Ese rubio podía amar y lo que necesitaba era alguien que le correspondiera a todo ese amor que desinteresadamente ofrecía.

Y ese alguien no podía ser Roy.

No lo podía asegurar, pero algo le decía que a Edward incluso no le importaba, si esa persona tenia corona o no sobre su cabeza.

El problema era que cuando Edward había llegado no lo soportaba en lo mas mínimo, pero ahora, no podía decir exactamente lo mismo. Mas llegar a amar a Edward en esos momentos no era una decisión adecuada.

Después de tener a su hijo, ellos se separarían.

Ya fuera para que él quedara con Riza o bien para que Edward volviera a los brazos de Ling, de quien fuera. Lo que importaba era que su matrimonio tarde o temprano terminaría. No había ninguna duda, después de todo el mismo príncipe ya se lo había dicho.

A él no lo quería.

No sentía amor por él y el matrimonio por conveniencia que tenían, no era en lo absoluto de su agrado.

Aunque hubo una razón más que no se atrevió a llegar a pensar del todo.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó súbitamente, golpeando la puerta una vez mas cerrándola, dejándolo a la intemperie de los jardines casi oscuros. Avanzó a largas zancadas por el mismo y se sintió aliviado de que estuviese en la parte libre del castillo.

Tan solo había unos cuantos árboles desperdigados como si hubiesen sido plantados por descuido y sin llevar un orden, vastos claros de césped y algunas rocas de considerable tamaño que le daban un aspecto desaliñado a los jardines.

Era perfecto.

Chasqueó los dedos y abrió la palma de su mano. Una pequeña llama rojiza bailó en medio de la misma e iluminó tenuemente el guante blanco y la manga azul de se chaqueta. La rabia empezó a llenarlo de nuevo y comenzó a sentirse más y más molesto, necesitaba urgentemente descargar su furia. En un árbol, en las rocas, cualquier cosa en realidad bastaba.

La llama chirrío y fácilmente aumentó de tres a cuatro veces su tamaño iluminándolo. Cualquiera que en esos momentos los viera, temblaría sin ninguna duda por lo amenazante que se encontraba.

Fue una rama la que crujió y llamó su atención, haciéndolo girarse. La llama en su mano siguió su movimiento y dejó una estela tras de él denotando su giro. Dos siluetas oscuras y silenciosas se encontraban en un árbol.

Roy sonrío y sin que se lo esperaran, la llama voló hacia ellos, haciéndolos brincar en diferentes direcciones.

- ¡Cobardes! - protestó Roy amenazante observándolos con su mirada encendida como fuego.

Una de las sombras quedó frente a él, pero cuando apenas la sombra quiso acercarse. Una perfecta línea de fuego le obligó a saltar hacia atrás si no deseaba ser consumida por las mismas. Apenas y pudo alejarse, pero no por ello evitó que el fuego le lamiera una de las mangas de la ropa oscura.

- ¡Lan Fan! - escuchó que la otra sombra lejana le gritó a la mujer, mientras esta a palmadas lograba a duras penas contener el fuego. Que volvía a brotar inextinguible.

- Sirvientes de Yao - murmuró, como si no lo hubiese sabido y Roy sonrío despectivo

La joven que tenía al frente lo observaba con una sonrisa confiada, como si estuviera lista para enfrentarlo. La blanca mascara tatuada de negro y rojo le impedía verle el rostro y lo único que no estaba quieto en ella era la cintilla blanca tras su cabeza que se sacudía con la brisa.

La vio sacar un par de kunais de sus mangas y colocarse en una posición de ataque oriental y aquello no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa al pelinegro. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le agradaba la idea.

Roy volvió a chasquear los dedos, aunque esta vez encendió sus llamas en la mano que tenia libre y echó para delante medio cuerpo, esperando. Iba a dejar que la joven iniciara.

Después de todo, era un caballero incluso en las batallas.

Mas una sombra tras ella la contuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

- Déjalo - dijo con voz suave, el recién llegado y Roy se limitó a observarlo fijamente.

Podía reconocer esa maldita voz donde fuese aun y cuando tuviese los ojos vendados.

¡Como lo odiaba!

Ling Yao

Ese maldito xianganes.

- Con quien él tiene un duelo pendiente es conmigo - siseó Ling llevando su mano derecha tras la espalda sacando su espada.

- ¡Vamos! - habló Roy de nuevo, sus ojos brillando con un extraño brillo en los mismos.

Avanzaba hacia el, parecía realmente dispuesto a atacarlo.

Ling sonrío burlón, no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo el rey de Amestris.

† "•" †

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**15.- Sin Compasión**

Había sido el chocar de los metales, fino y suave, lo que le había hecho abrir los ojos.

Edward alejó de su rostro el libro de gruesas pastas rojas que tenia sobre el mismo. Notando entonces la oscuridad de la habitación, giró la cara hacia la única luz que apenas e iluminaba la pieza. Una lámpara de aceite, pequeña y sencilla colocada sobre la mesita de centro no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Seguramente Rose la había traído y dejado ahí para cuando despertara. Sabia que odiaba que le encendieran las luces si estaba dormido e inequívocamente despertaría de inmediato, cosa que no sucedía si incluso una suave vela era colocada en la recamara a oscuras. Se movió levemente sobre el diván y sonrío suavemente cuando la calida manta resbaló por sus piernas. Esa mujer si que pensaba en todo.

Terminó sentándose y dispuso el libro en el único lugar libre de la acojinada superficie donde estaba sentado. Bostezó ruidosamente aun medio adormilado. No se había dado cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormido, aunque si podía asegurar con facilidad que habían sido ya varias horas.

Pasando los ojos a lo largo de la habitación la encontró tal y como la recordaba. Suspiró con decepción al notar que incluso la cama ya había sido tendida. Roy por lo visto, no había regresado todavía. Para ser sincero, se lo esperaba. Aunque Roy hubiese explotado por los celos que sentía hacia Ling. Eso no le aseguraba que cambiaria respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él de un día para otro.

Ed lo sabía y haría también todo lo posible por contribuir en el cambio. El rubio soltó una risita mientras se levantaba del diván. Había tenido celos ¡Roy había sentido celos por su causa y eso lo emocionaba!

El rubio sabía que no estaba bien hacerse ilusiones con algo como aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse jubiloso. Además no creía que le hiciese tanto daño el soñar aunque fuese un poquito, con que las cosas estaban cambiando, muy lentamente pero lo hacían. No estaba mal imaginarse que tal vez Roy, ya lo quisiera aunque fuese un poquito.

No, no hacia daño, mucho menos si ese simple pensamiento lo hacia olvidarse del otro que giraba casi siempre en su cabeza.

Roy no pensaba quedarse para siempre con él.

Algo que el rubio tenia, eran los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Le había dicho a Ling y a su maestra que lucharía por su matrimonio. Y lo haría claro que si. Pero, si por más que lo hiciera no lograba sacarlo adelante, no se empeñaría en quedarse al lado de Roy a la fuerza.

Iba a tratar por todos los medios de sacar adelante su relación con el rey, confesándole lo que en verdad sentía y siendo claro. Aunque si aun con todo aquello Roy seguía empeñado en no brindarle una sola oportunidad a su matrimonio, seria el mismo Ed quien diera por concluido el mismo.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, la sonrisa que momentos antes había adornado sus labios, se había esfumado con aquello. Sacudió la cabeza tratando con ello de olvidarlo. No iba a echarse a perder ese día que había empezado tan maravilloso, con pensamientos tan oscuros como aquellos.

Terminó levantándose del diván y se estiró los brazos, achicando los ojos cuando el dolor en los mismos le reclamó el maltrato. No había sido su idea quedarse dormido mientras leía, era algo que no había podido evitarse y ahora ya sabia que, aunque el diván pareciera cómodo para estar echado sobre el, no era nada recomendable el dormir en el mismo por varias horas.

Escuchó de nueva cuenta el choque de las espadas mas no le dio importancia alguna.

Después de todo, ya le había tocado presenciar una serie de encuentros amistoso entre soldados y guardias del castillo. Mismos que se realizaban en las horas libres y de cambios de turnos que tenían. Algo que bien podía tildar de rutina. No eran más que pequeños momentos de ocio que únicamente se podían encontrar en aquellas horas.

El rubio avanzó por la habitación casi a oscuras y encendió los candelabros suspendidos en la pieza. La calida luz iluminó de inmediato cualquier rincón en sombras que su habitación tuviera. El rubio suspiró de nueva cuenta cuando sus ojos dieron con un sobre blanco, mismo que se encontraba en uno de los burós de la cama. No tenia duda alguna que dentro de él se encontrara alguna nota de Ling. Lan Fan se la había traído algunas horas antes poco después de que Roy se machara y la joven se había ido de inmediato, sin pedirle justamente respuesta alguna para su regente.

La cera azul en el sobre llamó la atención de su mirada y sus dedos tocaron muy apenas el relieve del dragón oriental, mismo de la familia real de Xing y distintivo inequívoco del príncipe. Con aquello a nadie le podía quedar duda alguna, aquel sobre lo había mandado el mismo Ling.

Aunque no podía evitar el sentirse un poco herido por la frialdad del joven, pues lo poco que el pelinegro hubiese querido decirle, lo había mandado en un papel. Tanto Ling como él gustaban de decir las cosas como eran y de frente. Pero el pelinegro lo había estado evitando desde la última plática que habían tenido y por lo visto el xianganes pensaba cumplir al pie de la letra lo que el rubio le había pedido.

Aun así, jamás había pensado que llegaría a perder su amistad por ello.

Y no podía echarse para atrás, si lo dejaba Ling no iba a tentarse el corazón para separarlo definitivamente de Roy y si Edward quería que las cosas con el rey de Amestris funcionaran, por mucho que apreciara y quisiera mucho a Ling no iba a seguirle el juego.

El príncipe se acerco al buró y tomó el sobre con su mano, lo mejor era leer de una buena vez aquello que Ling le hubiese mandado. Así al menos sabría si iba a cometer alguna tontería y estaría preparado para ella. Metiendo dos de sus dedos por los dobleces del sobre estuvo apunto de romper el sello de cera cuando una vez mas el ruido seco de dos metales chocó con fuerza.

Aquello lo hizo olvidarse de lo que haría y con el sobre en la mano, se dirigió, hacia las puertas que limitaban el balcón, abriéndolas y saliendo hacia el mismo. El frío de la noche le lamió la piel y agitó los mechones rubios serpenteándolos con fuerza contra su rostro. Poniendo ambas manos sobre la verja oscura, echó su cuerpo hacia delante y miró hacia abajo.

Los jardines estaban completamente oscuros, la única luz provenía de las antorchas que dispuestas en la muralla del castillo, la rodeaban en una perfecta hilera muy lejos de donde había provenido los sonidos. Se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea y completamente a oscuras. Aquello no le daba buena espina, aunque no dudaba que los soldados y guardias fuesen muy buenos contrincantes o peleadores, dudaba mucho que pudieran batallar simplemente con visibilidad nula.

Otro golpe y poco después, una explosión rojiza de fuego iluminó por breves segundos el lugar que se había escogido como campo de batalla. Lo había visto, los había visto. El rubio pestañeo confuso, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

¡Eran Roy y Ling los que estaban enfrascados en un encarnizado combate!

Con rapidez se giró y echó andar de nueva cuenta hacia la habitación. Buscó por todas partes su sobretodo rojo y una vez que lo encontró se lo echó en los hombros sin cuidado alguno. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Ling? Y ¿Roy? Estaban más que locos los dos. Salió de la habitación y enfiló hacia los pasillos.

Tenía que actuar rápido o terminarían matándose aquel par de idotas.

† "•" †

Fu, con el rabillo del ojo y dejando por un momento de prestarle atención a los pelinegros, observó como los sirvientes encendían mas y mas antorchas alumbrando aquel claro en el jardín. Había ya un puñado considerable de soldados y guardias dispuestos a actuar a la primera orden de su rey. Incluso ya había notando como algunos cuantos, apenas y se contenían para no actuar por su propia cuenta, dispuestos a ayudarle.

Volvió sus ojos a su nieta y notó como ella incluso se encontraba en peores circunstancias. Sus pues ya se habían movido incontables veces por el suelo arrastrándose, el polvo bajo los mismos ya era suave y se alzaba a la menor pisada y la quijada de la mujer estaba tensa. Seguramente por las incontables veces que había tenido que apretar los dientes evitando con ello, saltarle encima al rey de Amestris para parar aquel estúpido duelo.

Pero el intervenir en el mismo significaba un insulto y la deshonra para su príncipe.

Ambos lo entendían y por lo visto era de igual manera para el bando de aliados del rey de Amestris. Por lo mismo no podían hacer otra cosa que solo observar, esperar quietos y fuese cual fuese el resultado, aceptarlo sin rencor alguno. Era una pelea por el honor después de todo.

Pasando una de sus grandes manos por el poblado bigote el hombre volvió su vista al combate. Había llegado a pensar que el rey, iba a tener severas desventajas en el encuentro. No recordaba relato alguno que le atribuyera alguna mejor técnica que su exclusiva alquimia de fuego, misma que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en el que se especializaba el príncipe Xing, era sencillamente inútil. Pues era mas recurrida para un combate a distancia por sus explosiones y flamas.

Había creído que no tendría problema alguno el príncipe en vencerle.

Pero todo se había complicado en el justo momento en que el rey de Amestris había tomado con una de sus manos el sable militar que contra la cintura portaba.

Roy Mustang no solo podía blandir el sable con una técnica envidiable, sino que también, era conocedor de una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo temeraria que bien podía darle guerra al príncipe. Se movía con una rapidez y fuerza casi sobre humana y si a eso se le añadía aquel fuego que parecía seguir sus órdenes, desplazándose y moviéndose como serpientes sobre y por encima del suelo. Se volvía entonces en un adversario de cuidado.

Y su príncipe tan solo había podido esquivar dos de tres ataques certeros.

† "•" †

Lo había subestimado.

Eso era lo que pensaba Ling, mientras miraba la sangre que bajaba por su brazo herido. Había esquivado una patada que había querido romperle la quijada, el fuego que había amenazado con carbonizar su espalda, pero no había podido evitar el frío metal del sable cortándole la carne del brazo, en una herida que bajaba en una línea limpia desde el hombro hasta casi la muñeca.

Y ahora sostener entre sus dos manos su Liu Ye Dao* no era una tarea muy fácil que digamos. Podía paralizar los sablazos que el rey le lanzaba, pero no podía asestarle la patada o el puñetazo que lo noquearía dejando terminada la pelea. Cuando apenas quería acercársele debía echarse para atrás de inmediato, antes de que una llamarada lo tocara.

¡Esas malditas flamas que parecían salir de la nada no dejaban que se le acercara!

Ling de lejos y con Liu Ye Dao en ambas manos alerta, abrió la boca tragando excesivo aire. Tenia que actuar rápido y terminar con todo aquello, estaba empezando a cansarse y la culpa de aquello la tenia la sangre que no dejaba de brotarle del brazo. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la figura del rey que calmadamente hacia él avanzaba. Apenas y tenía algunos cortes sobre la ropa, todas cortesías de Ling. Pero el único lugar de donde sangraba era la mano derecha.

Aunque a diferencia de él sujetar el sable con la mano izquierda no era problema alguno.

Un golpe seco hizo vibrar las hojas de metal al encontrarse. Los ojos de Ling miraron la filosa hoja, si se hubiese tardado un poco más en responder y la misma seguramente hubiese cortado de un solo tajo su cabeza.

- ¡Me tienes harto! - gruñó en la oscuridad Mustang y en un parpadeo Ling apenas y vio cuando terminó teniéndolo casi encima suyo.

- Desaparece, tan solo me estorbas - Roy sonrió despectivo.

Ling abrió la boca para decir algo, mas tan solo pudo girar el rostro abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, una considerable bola de fuego iba directo hacia ellos en aquel momento. A penas y tuvo tiempo para aplicar toda la fuerza que le sobraba para empujar a su compañero de combate a un lado. Evitando con ello que el fuego diera contra ellos.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? - preguntó mas que molesto, después de rodar por el suelo, demorando algunos segundos en ponerse de pie.

Estaba seguro que de no haberse movido y haber empujado al rey, el fuego fácilmente los habría dañado a ambos. ¿Qué el rey no se había percatado de ello? Era un error que sin duda, lo hubiese vencido pero lo habría afectado a él por igual.

O acaso...

Ling no pudo pensar nada más, tuvó que arrojar el Liu Ye Dao cuando la hoja del sable le fue lanzada por igual por el militar y sin saber como se vio obligado a saltar una llamarada agresiva que corría como serpiente por el suelo hacia él casi al mismo tiempo que el sable y en un parpadeo notó como Mustang tras su espalda aparecía con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

Había sido una trampa, todo había sido una maldita trampa desde el principio.

Otra vez más se había confiado.

Con una mirada maligna el pelinegro le asestó el golpe en una de sus quijadas, antes de que su mano cual garra se aferrara a su cuello. Sintió el tacto caliente y supo entonces que el fuego finalmente lo había abrasado.

La cintilla en el cabello del xianganes se carbonizo y sin piedad alguna los largos cabellos oscuros le golpearon el rostro como crueles latigazos. Estaba cayendo, a una velocidad demasiado rápida y aun con el militar prendido de su cuello. Ya no tenia fuerza alguna para quitárselo de encima, vamos, ni siquiera podía hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo. Ni un solo músculo le respondía.

Solo sintió que la boca se le llenó de sangre cuando el peso de todo su cuerpo y la fuerza de el del militar caía sobre el suyo. Tal vez e igual el suelo bajo de él se había quebrado también. Tosió con fuerza arrojando la sangre salpicándolo todo, respirar dolía y no dudaba que tuviese rotas algunas cuantas costillas.

Sobre él aun continuaba el rey, apretando sin compasión alguna el cuello. Los dedos hundidos en los huesos exactos para quebrar. Solo era necesario aplicar un poco mas de fuerza y sin duda alguna los mismos cederían al tacto.

- ¿Quieres una razón? - habló Roy lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí - asintió Ling entrecerrando un ojo, la presión de aquellos dedos había aumentado sobre su cuello. El olor nauseabundo de la sangre le llenaba la nariz y el dolor en su cuerpo comenzaba a extenderse.

- No tengo razón alguna en especial - soltó el rey - Solo quería desquitarme y ellos estaban... tú estabas ahí -

Bueno, no se explicaba del todo, pero al menos era una respuesta, pensó Ling. Ahora solo tenia que ver como se las ingeniaba para utilizarla como arma para alejarlo de él. O bien, terminara con su existencia de una buena vez. Pero prefería vivir a estar muerto.

Despegando su vista del rey, pudo notar dos llamas encendidas, cerca y amenazantes. No consumían nada en específico y estaban solo ahí, suspendidas en el aire en espera. Tan solo bastaba que Mustang hiciese algún movimiento con sus manos para que ardieran con más fuerza hasta crisparse encendiendo hasta el mismo viento. Ondeándose como una hermosa y mortífera flama. Ahora entendía bien y hasta era mas que justificable el apelativo que la gente de Xing le había dado a ese monarca. En definitiva era en maestro del fuego.

- ¿Desquitarse? - Tragó saliva muy a fuerza - ¿De quién? -

- ¿Por qué? - añadió otra pregunta ahora Ling abriendo en su totalidad los ojos observando de nueva cuenta al rey. Aquella última pregunta pareció confundir por un segundo al militar, pero enseguida sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de burla.

Las llamas a su lado se apagaron lentamente, como si el combustible que las hubiese encendido se hubiese acabado de repente. Aquello tranquilizó a Ling, pero no le hizo creer que todo había terminado, en cualquier momento ese hombre volvería a atacar. Y claramente podía escucharlo y leerlo en la silenciosa contemplación de sus pupilas azul oscuro.

Había furia, impotencia, desconcierto pero sobre todo confusión en las mismas.

- ¿Por qué? - repitió Roy casi en una carcajada. - Tu sabes muy bien porque -

_De Edward, de todos, de ti. _Lo pudo leer claramente en los ojos de Roy y no pudo mas que mirarlo incrédulo. No había podido creer que alguna vez aquel hombre le hablaría con tan sinceridad y sin palabras de por medio.

Pero aquel fue un momento breve, casi efímero, sus ojos, aquellos que deberían ser un claro reflejo de su alma, habían escondido la claridez tras una borrosa y engañosa niebla.

Ling lo miró de lado, para hacerlo hablar tendría que acorralarlo. Asediarlo hasta que estallara y dijera lo que se tenia bien guardado. No había otra forma de hacerlo, por las buenas el monarca no hablaría y si lo llegaba a hacer tan solo diría medias palabras y frases sueltas.

Paso saliva, solo esperaba lograr dar justo con las palabras correctas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron Mustang? - Preguntó el xianganes arriesgándose.

- Ellos creen que son los únicos que saben lo que deseo, lo que me conviene, lo que debo de hacer - El monarca pasó saliva - Pero no lo saben, nadie sabe -

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

Roy levantó una de sus cejas, aminorando un poco la presión en sus manos, tan solo lo suficiente para dejarlo respirar. Sabia que era ahora el militar quien lo observaba directamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar algo. Más le vio sonreír de lado.

- ¿No puedes entenderlo tampoco? - Preguntó el rey, aunque parecía más bien una afirmación. Continúo con la voz calmada y fría - Solo quiero que me dejen en paz. Lo que piensen u opinen los demás sobre mi bienestar no me importa en lo absoluto -

Ling gruñó irritado después de oír aquello.

¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso?

Cualquier persona que pensara en ayudar a los demás y más aun aconsejarles en sus decisiones era una persona digna de reconocerse y valorar. Y él simplemente las desechaba como si nada.

Se burlaba de las buenas intenciones de todos. Las de Edward, las de sus amigos, las de él.

Era tan maldito, tan desgraciado tan...

- Eres tan egoísta, tan hipócrita - estalló y sujetó las manos del rey con las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza con la intención de sacárselas de encima - No piensas en los sentimientos de nadie -

¡Ese maldito hombre lo irritaba como nadie nunca lo había hecho!

¿Qué diablos había visto Edward en él?

Definitivamente había estado en lo correcto en querer llevarse a Ed. Incluso volvería a sugerírselo de nuevo. Alguien como Mustang no se merecía el cariño y el amor sincero que el rubio le ofrecía. Se merecía algo mejor, alguien mas, cualquiera que no fuese ese engreído pelinegro.

Pues él nunca lo iba amar de la misma manera, nunca lo iba a querer porque él...

- Y tampoco tienes corazón, no tienes sentimientos -

- ¡No es así! - gritó el rey con fuerza callándolo.

No se tardo en escuchar el bullicio de la gente a sus alrededores, Ling incluso creyó escuchar como Lan Fan le llamaba, pero no pudo hacer más que morderse los labios para no llamarla. Mustang a pesar de tener completamente su atención puesta en él, podía reaccionar más que violentamente a un ataque sorpresa de su guardia, incluso algo le decía que podía llegar a matarla a sangre fría.

Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza, no la arriesgaría.

- Yo se lo que siento - escuchó que volvía a hablarle el rey en tono confidente, volviendo a apretar sus dedos en su cuello y no pudo evitar tensarse de nuevo - Yo se lo que quiero -

Le pareció ver como el rey se relajaba a pesar de sujetarlo con fuerza. Parecía que estaba apunto de soltarle en la cara un secreto, demasiado pensado y denso para seguírselo guardando dentro. La burla y furia lentamente desaparecían de él.

- ¿Lo sabes? - volvió a cuestionarle Ling aunque esta vez con voz calmada

- ¡Entonces dímelo! - le pidió conciliadoramente.

El rey no contesto.

Ling quiso cerrar los ojos decepcionado, no pudo lograr lo que se había propuesto, aun y cuando incitó Mustang no había dado su brazo a torcer y lo había dejado justo como al principio. Absolutamente no le dijo nada nuevo y se calló todo.

¡Maldito Mustang! Definitivamente era un bastardo.

- ¡No lo sabes! - Estalló otra vez Ling, harto con todo aquello, al diablo con buscar las palabras correctas, le echaría en cara todo de una buena vez sin importarle lo que pasara después - ¡No lo sabes porque jamás has amado a nadie, por eso no lo comprendes, no lo puedes comprender! -

Un golpe al lado de su rostro, contra el suelo, hizo que el xianganes callara, el calor del fuego ardiendo aun en el puño le lamió la piel. Roy había soltado su cuello, pero continuaba aun sobre él, totalmente furioso.

- Tú eres el que no sabe lo que dice - siseó, en voz tan baja que sólo Ling la oía - El que no lo comprende -

- Claro que se amar, lo sé en este justo momento - Roy finalmente puso sus manos sobre Ling, sujetándolo con ambas manos del cuello desnudo una vez mas, atrayéndolo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a sólo milímetros de distancia. Susurró de nueva cuenta confidente - Porque yo amo a E.. -

Un fuerte aplauso le hizo girar el rostro, el cuerpo entero y fue lo suficientemente rápido para levantarse de un solo movimiento de Ling. Pudo notar los rayos plateados de la alquimia pura y al dueño de los cabellos dorados que había hecho la misma.

Cerró los ojos.

Y Roy solo pudo tratar por todos los medios de no caer, con el suelo moviéndose bajo sus pies.

† "•" †

Escuchando las maldiciones obscenas que soltaba el rey de Amestris, Ling suspiró aliviado aun y cuando aquella mano grotesca y exageradamente apretada le sujetaba con fuerza desde los hombros a la cintura, enroscando sus dedos de gravilla filosa en su cuerpo. Roy Mustang lejos de él no había logrado a escapar a la suerte parecida. Pendiendo a una considerable altura otra mano le sujetaba.

No había sido nada honorable ni para él y mucho menos para el regente de ese país al que visitaba, el que su propio príncipe consorte interviniera parando aquella pelea. Aunque le agradecía infinitamente a Edward el que le hubiese quitado a Roy de encima. Un poco más y ese desgraciado de Mustang le hubiese vencido, importándole muy poco al monarca si cometía homicidio.

Ahora solo esperaba que el rubio no se tardara mucho tiempo en liberarlo, aquella maldita mano lo estaba asfixiando.

- ¿Qué jodidos pasa aquí? - preguntó mas que irritado el rubio, olvidándose de sus modales mientras miraba completamente ofuscado a Roy y luego a Ling esperando respuesta.

El rey solo gruñó y Ling paso saliva a fuerza antes de hablar.

- Nada, tan solo se trato de un duelo amistoso -

- ¡Oh claro! -

El rubio aplaudió llevando al acto ambas manos al suelo. La mano que antes sostenía al príncipe xianganes se desintegro en polvo, dejando caer al pelinegro estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Ling no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes al sentir el golpe, estaba demasiado cansado para mover un solo dedo. Total ¿Qué tanto mas daño podía hacerse al dejarse caer de esa manera?

- Solo que si yo no hubiese intervenido antes, habrían terminado matándose entre los dos -

- No es para tanto en realidad - soltó el pelinegro xianganes y no pudo evitar quejarse por su herida.

- Tu brazo - musitó alarmado el rubio notando la considerable cantidad de sangre que aun manaba del mismo, mas antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso para acocarse a su amigo. El estallido de una explosión tras su espalda le hizo girar el rostro.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el polvo se levantó y con el dorso de la mano se limpio el rostro del mismo cuando aquello hubo pasado. Sus ojos dorados entonces observaron con claridad la ancha espalda del rey que a paso rápido se alejaba de ellos. Dio un paso mas se detuvo en seco.

Roy no parecía tener heridas, en cambio Ling.

Entonces echo andar en dirección contraria a la que el pelinegro había tomado.

Una mano en su brazo le detuvo, jalándolo con fuerza evitando con ello que avanzara más. Edward giró el rostro de inmediato ofuscado y no pudo evitar mirar con asombro como la que le había detenido no era otra más que su maestra Izumi.

- No es con Ling con quien debes de ir - le escuchó susurrarle confidente.

El rubio bajo la vista, en verdad que quería ir a donde Roy, pero Ling. Su brazo, aquellas heridas. No tenia duda alguna que aquello se debiese a su culpa. Él era quien tenia toda la culpa de que Roy no soportara al xianganes y seguramente al toparse los dos una vez mas, no se había podido evitar que las rencillas entre ambos surgieran.

Después de todo, casi no había pasado nada de tiempo entre el último desacuerdo entre ellos y lo de ahora y justo igual, él había tenido que intervenir de la misma manera. Aunque en esta ocasión el rey se había sobrepasado. Aunque quisiera no podía irse y dejar a Ling así. Estaba lastimado y por su culpa.

Él tenía que curarlo y cuidar de él hasta que se sanara.

- Edward - escuchó que Izumi le llamaba y levantó su rostro mirándola de nuevo. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le ordenó que mirara hacia donde ella y así lo hizo.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa sutil iluminara su rostro. Solícitos y atentos Fu y más Lan Fan estaban ya al lado de Ling que con una sonrisa boba les aseguraba que se encontraba más que bien. Lo vio llevarse la mano sana tras la cabeza mientras su joven guardiana comenzaba a examinar la herida, para luego entre sus ropas buscar lo necesario para curar la herida.

Izumi tenía razón, Ling no necesitaba de su presencia en lo absoluto.

Alejando la mano que aun le sujetaba del brazo, con suavidad el rubio se alejó, no sin antes darle una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida a la mujer, girando su cuerpo para echarse a andar hacia el castillo. Izumi le siguió con la vista hasta que su pequeño cuerpo se perdió hacia los pasillos iluminados, solo entonces volvió su rostro hacia los xianganeces.

- Si que tuviste suerte - soltó estando ya una vez a una considerable distancia cerca de ellos, mas continuo avanzando - Aun así te pusieron una muy merecida paliza -

- Izumi-sama - le llamó el príncipe pelinegro al reconocerla de inmediato.

Los calculadores ojos de Izumi le recorrieron, la chaqueta amarilla que hasta momentos antes hubiese portado le había sido retirada y dejaba a la vista la fina línea rojiza perfecta que surcaba casi en la totalidad el brazo. Había sangrado excesivamente, pero no había dañado tejido alguno importante que le dejara invalido el mismo. Fijó su vista en los costados de Ling y pudo notar dos costillas rotas del lado izquierdo, producto de la caída y suspiró mas tranquila.

Justo como había pensado.

Hasta cierto punto el rey de Amestris había sido demasiado cuidadoso en aquella pelea. Sonrío, ciertamente lo había lastimado, pero no hasta un grado letal para atentar contra su vida. Incluso las quemadas sobre su cuello ni siquiera llegaban a ser profundas, si a caso le escamaría la piel pero no más. Eso si, tendría la bonita marca de sus dedos en un azulado o morado color por algunos cuantos días.

- Era toda una suerte que el rey no se encontraba batallando contigo en las mejores circunstancias - musitó burlona cruzándose de brazos frente a él. El príncipe frunció los ojos y no tardo nada en preguntar.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -

- Hummm - Izumi se lo pensó un momento y luego continúo - Digamos que, si tuviese que medir el aguante y la resistencia del rey, diría que solo estaba peleando con la mitad de su fuerza -

- ¡Hay no! Esta mintiendo - uno de sus dedos apunto a la mujer y sus movimientos interfirieron en los de la joven guardiana que en esos momentos terminaba de vendarle el brazo. La oyó gruñir antes de colocar los ganchillos sobre las vendas.

- ¿Debería? -

No

Izumi no tenía porque mentirle en algo como aquello. No sacaría provecho alguno de hacerlo. Ling se cruzó de brazos para pensar aquello, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar brincar de dolor al abrir sus heridas. Lan Fan lo miró de mala gana y sin consideración alguna le jaló del mismo para volver a revisarlo.

Como si un foquito se prendiera en la cabeza de Ling este acoto.

- ¿No es humano el rey? -

- Por supuesto que lo es idiota - una vena amenazante salto en la frente de Izumi.

En verdad era o se hacia el tonto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando el emperador de Xing para designarlo a él como su futuro heredero? La pequeña Mei Lin comparada a él era la mejor candidata para el puesto.

- Pero no uno cualquiera, deberías de saberlo - le recordó viendo con censura.

- Roy Mustang no solo es el rey de este país. Sino también fue uno de los que encabezaron la revolución anterior, de los más fuertes. Era lógico que tuviese más técnicas, mas poder y por su puesto una mejor estrategia que un príncipe malcriado que solo se gasta la vida en viajes inútiles alrededor del mundo -

Ling cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, como si estuviese asimilando todo aquello. Izumi lo dejó tranquilo un momento aunque no despegó su fiera mirada de él. Cuando creyó que era el tiempo suficiente y sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna del joven heredero, humedeció sus labios lentamente y carraspeó antes de continuar.

Tenia que soltarle su única explicación de la pelea. La más lógica y claro, la más obvia.

- Él tan solo estuvo jugando contigo -

Ling abrió los ojos de golpe mirándola perplejo e Izumi achico los ojos, aquella expresión era mas que fingida. Ya veía, así que el príncipe se había dado cuenta de ello mucho antes. Eso le sumaba un poco de puntos a la mala imagen que se estaba empezando a hacer de él.

- ¡Que miedo! - soltó el pelinegro con verdadero terror y sin saber de donde saco un pañuelito blanco con el cual simulo rendirse. Aquello hizo que otra gota le brotara a la mujer de la cabeza.

¿Es que no podía ser mas serio en una situación como aquella?

- Aunque me alegro que no me hubiese tomado tan en cuenta - musitó Ling, haciendo el intento por levantarse del suelo, Lan Fan intentó ayudarle pero la rechazo de forma amable irguiéndose de un solo movimiento.

Se le notaba hasta cierto punto agotado. Nada que una buena siesta no pudiese reponerle.

- Desde un principio te hubiese noqueado, eso es seguro - murmuró Izumi y vio como la misma Lan Fan asentía a lo dicho. Lo dejó pasar pero deshizo el agarre de sus brazos.

Se había dicho que no iba a intervenir más, pero tampoco iba a dejar que ese chico volviera a meter sus narices donde nadie le llamaba. Por muy amigo que fuese de Edward, tenia que entender cual era su lugar y aceptar de una buena vez que había perdido.

Ed lo había rechazado y el rey lo había derrotado.

Y si no le quedaba de otra Izumi se lo tendría que volver a recordar.

- Ahora espero que con esto te des ya por satisfecho y no vuelvas a -

- Por supuesto que si - respondió de inmediato el xianganes interrumpiéndola

- Ya ha sido suficiente para mí - siseó sinceramente y le dedicó una reverencia completa, que fue imitada por sus sirvientes antes de avanzar hacia ella.

Izumi les vio pasar a su lado y no necesito girarse para saber que se dirigían también al castillo. Era más que obvio que subirían a sus habitaciones para terminar de curar al príncipe y descansar lo que quedaba de ese día.

Al día siguiente y sin demora, todos partirían de nuevo hacia sus tierras.

La visita de la alianza había terminado.

La mujer suspiró y después de unos momentos decidió regresar ella también al castillo. La numerosa concurrencia que lo había estado presenciando, se había retirado ya y tan solo dos guardias que la esperaban, con todo el protocolo que exigía su envestidura como presidenta para escoltarla a sus habitaciones.

Asintió lentamente cuando estuvo a un lado de ellos y los siguió en silencio por los pasillos.

No le gusto para nada aquel combate y se había dado cuenta del mismo desde el principio. Mas no había intervenido en el mismo, esperaba que Mustang de un momento a otro lo parara, pero cuando vio que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control había sido su idea detenerlo, mas Edward había llegado en aquel preciso momento.

Aunque tal vez y ella fue la única que pudo presenciarlo, la única que tal vez y se dio cuenta. Había algo nuevo en la mirada del rey, pudo verlo, fugazmente y en verdad que lo que vio, le había gustado sin ninguna duda y lo había notado justamente cuando el rubio apenas y había llegado a ellos, segundos antes de que la alquimia que había realizado separara completamente a los dos pelinegros.

Solo por ello, solo por ese pequeño destello que había visto en los ojos del rey, se había inmiscuido para que Ed no fuese con la persona equivocada. Izumi sonrío, tal vez después de todo aquel encuentro no había sido tan malo.

No si con el mismo podía abrírsele los ojos de una buena vez al rey y al mismo tiempo a Edward.

† "•" †

Se dejó caer en seco sobre la cama y su espalda dolorida le reclamó de ello en seguida mandándole un choque doloroso en toda la extensión de la misma. No pudo evitar gemir de dolor y levanto una de sus manos llevándola a su rostro cubriéndolo. Apretó los dientes, era justo en ese momento en que el cansancio empezó a calarle en todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca soltando alguno que otro quejidito lastimero.

Había sido una mala idea completamente el enfrascarse en un combate demasiado estúpido. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Maes lo había irritado hasta el grado de querer desquitarse con lo primero que tuviese enfrente y lo había hecho, aunque había mas jugado con el Yao que otra cosa y no había logrado hacer lo que planeó desde un principio.

Había sido su intención desquitarse de la rabia que sentía y al mismo tiempo, advertirle de una buena vez al xianganes que se alejara de su esposo. Pudo lograr sacar todo el coraje y la impotencia lanzando algunos golpes y llamas, pero lo segundo no lo había logrado. Más bien había sido él quien había caído en el juego del príncipe pelinegro.

Sabia que Ling en medio de su desesperación por buscar alguna forma de vencerle lo había incitado a cometer un error, golpeándole directamente en su orgullo y casi lo había logrado, pero él no se había dejado doblegar tan fácilmente. Lamentablemente o afortunadamente lo había hecho hablar sin pensar con claridad.

O al menos así se quería hacer creer Roy.

Roy levantó su otra mano y se cubrió por completo la cara, a quién quería engañar por supuesto que todo lo había dicho plenamente conciente. Se había dicho que pensaría fríamente lo sucedido con Riza, lo que sentía por Edward y solo después de ello, tomaría una decisión que los envolvería a los tres. Podía que para aquellos momentos ya tuviese la respuesta para uno. Pero no había pensado nada de aquella forma y por lo mismo no podía un decidir en concreto algo.

Patearon la puerta y con fuerza o eso le pareció al pelinegro, mas no se levantó del lugar en el que estaba. Los músculos se le habían entumecido y además, sabía de sobra que el que había entrado en la habitación no era otro más que el rubio. Eso le dio otra cosa a pensar, sin darse cuenta había parado ahí, en esa habitación que no era la suya. Había ido a parar a la habitación de Ed.

No tenia idea del porque lo había hecho y sinceramente, había creído que el rubio no iría detrás de él.

Roy gruño quedamente y esta vez no había sido de dolor físico. Se lo imaginaba mas a un lado de Ling, cuidándolo y curándolo de todas y cada una de las heridas que le había hecho. Aunque tampoco lo había dejado tan mal que digamos. En mala hora se le ocurrió haber solo jugado con él.

Escuchó las pisadas fuertes llegando hasta donde estaba, a un lado de la cama se detuvieron y aunque había esperado escuchar una ola de reclamos proveniente del príncipe, este simplemente se había quedado completamente callado. Quizás tan solo esperaba que él fuera quien dejara de cubrirse el rostro y lo mirara.

No iba a hacerlo. Al menos no por ahora.

- ¿No vas a sermonearme? - pregunto después de otro rato de silencio - O a reclamarme ¿quizás? -

Lo oyó soltar el aire que por lo visto había contenido en sus pulmones, bastante molesto. ¡Genial! El príncipe estaba enfadado también, tal vez y le reclamara por haber lastimado a su querido xianganes. Alejó las manos de su cara y dejó caer los brazos muy flácidos en la cama.

¡Maldito extranjero!

- ¡Pues voy a hacer ambas cosas! - Le oyó casi gritar y no pudo evitar imaginar su rostro notoriamente enfadado e incluso sonrojado de indignación. Sí, no había duda alguna iba a reclamarle por lo que le había hecho al heredero de Xing.

¡Vamos no era nada de consideración! Solo iba a necesitar unas buenas puntadas y ya. Aunque eso si le quedaría una muy bonita cicatriz de recuerdo. Aquello si que hizo sonreír con arrogancia al pelinegro.

- Y todavía se ríe con cinismo - Edward al parecer había creído que se reía por lo que anteriormente había dicho, si supiera lo que pensaba, tal vez y también se le echaría a golpes encima.

- Majestad usted es el anfitrión en esta visita y termina enfrascándose en una batalla contra uno de sus visitantes y frente a todos los demás - Lo escuchó bufar de nueva cuenta y oyó como se palmeaba las caderas en frustración - Esto puede ser mal visto por la mandataria de Dublith y que decir por los demás embajadores de otras naciones -

Aquello le hizo alzar una ceja. El príncipe se preocupaba por las relaciones con las demás naciones y no por la salud del xianganes. Otra sonrisa mucho más socarrona adorno su rostro.

- Tú sabes muy bien que ya me había provocado con anterioridad y al darse las circunstancias, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad - musitó seguro el rey no dejándole duda alguna al príncipe de que si otra vez podía volver a darse un ligero roce conflictivo con Ling, volvería a retarlo una vez mas.

- ¡Si lo sé! Pero pudo haberlo evitado - pudo oír como Edward gruñía aquello - Ling es un completo idiota, tan solo lo debió de haber ignorado y ya -

Sí, hubiese podido hacer eso, mas no le había dado la regalada gana.

Edward no sabía nada de lo que había pasado antes y ciertamente ese principito de Xing, había llegado como un buen juguetito para quitarse el estrés. Aunque no había estado de acuerdo con algo. Otra vez justo, como la anterior Edward.

- Volviste a interrumpirme igual que la última vez - Edward resopló al escuchar su reclamo, más no le interrumpió en lo absoluto - Pero ya habrá otra ocasión en que terminare la pelea Edward -

Oyó como el príncipe crujía los dientes y parecía que se había girado dándole la espalda. El rey abrió los ojos y ladeo el rostro. Edward seguía igual, solo que su vista estaba clavada en el suelo y una de sus pies golpeaba el piso de mármol con frustración. Al parecer, buscaba argumentos para seguir con aquello. El pelinegro volvió el rostro hacia el techo de la habitación y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta. Quería que todo aquello se acabara ya de una buena vez.

- Pues creo que es una pelea estúpida - lo escuchó decir después de un rato y hasta cierto punto la voz del chico se sentía resignada y sentida.

Tal vez para Edward era estúpida, pero no para Roy. Desde el principio había peleado por el rubio y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo y cuantas veces fuese necesario. Después de todo era su deber y obligación como su esposo. Tenia que defender lo que era suyo, de Ling, del que fuera.

Si no lo hacia, perdería al rubio y su honor quedaría simplemente en los suelos.

- Tal vez para ti, pero es mi honor el que esta en juego y creo que -

Tuvo que abrir los ojos, mas cuando pudo oír y sintió el movimiento del rubio subiéndose a la cama sobre él. Las manos del príncipe se asieron con fuerza a la tela azul de su uniforme y las insignias sonaron al chocar entre si. Los ojos dorados que lo veían estaban molestos, demasiado y no pudo evitar quedárseles viendo en completo silencio. No podía evitarlo, aquella brillante mirada podía hipnotizarlo por completo hasta robarle los sentidos y el habla.

De un momento a otro los ojos del rubio se humedecieron y Roy no pudo evitar alarmarse por ello. Más cuando apenas iba a levantar una de sus manos para tocar la tersa mejilla del rubio, este continúo.

- ¡AL DEMONIO EL HONOR! - gritó con fuerza para luego cerrar los ojos y encorvarse en si mismo dolido - EL HONOR NO VA ALIVIAR PARA NADA MI DOLOR SI TE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO -

Roy sonrío al escucharle, el rubio había dejado a un lado el formalismo y lo tuteaba y al mismo tiempo le hacia saber de la forma mas simple y sincera su real preocupación por él. No pudo evitar tampoco sentir un calorcillo agradable en el pecho. Al parecer el rubio sentía ya algo de afecto por su persona.

Podía ser que incluso le quisiera, aunque fuese un poquito.

- Y no yo quiero quedarme viu.. -

Roy no lo dejó continuar, sus dedos se posaron sobre los sonrosados labios acallándolo y el rubio tuvo que sujetarse de los brazos de Roy al principio con miedo, al ser al ser echado contra la cama de improviso por el pelinegro.

Iba a protestar mas tuvo que quedarse callado cuando el pelinegro se echo a un lado suyo de costado y lo asió con sus manos arrastrándolo por las sabanas hasta dejarlo contra su cuerpo. Lo abrazó como si se tratara de una almohada y Edward notó que incluso quería echarle las piernas encima pero opto por no hacerlo. Lo único que si hizo fue apretar un poco más el agarre en que lo sostenía.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó aunque era mas que obvio lo que le respondería.

- ¡Quiero dormir! - le dijo sin malicia alguna el rey, acomodando mejor su cabeza, buscando un ángulo cómodo para no lastimarse el cuello.

- Ah - soltó el príncipe y sintió al rey acomodarse, cuando termino de amoldarse en la cama con un bufido divertido preguntó sin poder evitar un leve acento de desazón en su pregunta - ¿Y por eso me tratas como si fuese una almohada? -

El rey lo dejó un poco y levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su mirada dorada, fueron pocos los segundos que se quedaron observándose, pero las pupilas de oro que brillaban con una molestia falsa le incitaba. Tenia que aceptar que verlo incomodo de aquella forma juguetona y fingidamente indignada le agradaba.

Curvó sus labios en una enorme sonrisa llena de una prepotencia burlona y casi pudo ver como aquello le hacia explotar una venita en la frente del rubio.

- Eres mi almohada - afirmó el pelinegro con excesiva mordacidad.

- ¡Maldito cabron! - Musitó el príncipe sin intención ofensiva alguna y además le dio un buen manotazo en el pecho al mismo tiempo que lo quería echar hacia atrás - ¿Me estas diciendo enano? -

- ¡Oh! Me has robado las palabras de la boca - comentó de forma socarrona Roy remarcando la frase provocando mas al rubio y vaya que lo logró.

- ¡Bastardo! - gruño el príncipe y empezó a patalear para alejar a un rey molesto que además de decir todo aquello de la forma mas irritante, reía a carcajada abierta desesperándolo mas. Trató por todos los medios de zafarse de su agarre más el pelinegro en medio del forcejeo término dejándolo bajo su cuerpo para calmarlo.

- ¡Quédate quieto ya! -

Le ordenó y cuando el príncipe dejó de moverse, se deslizo tan solo un poco dejando aun medio de cuerpo sobre el del rubio y de hecho lo siguió haciendo hasta que su cabeza termino recostada sobre el pequeño pecho, que aun subía y bajaba con violencia intentando modular su respiración después de sus bruscos movimientos.

Poco a poco el rubio se calmó y fue conciente entonces de la suave y pausada respiración del rey, que bien sujeto a su cintura y cómodo sobre su cuerpo, estaba ya empezando a conciliar el sueño. Sonrío levanto sus manos llevándolas directamente a enredar sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de su pareja.

Dejó pasar los minutos realizando aquello, los cabellos de Roy eran tan cortos y suaves, que apenas y podía dejar enredar sus dedos entre los mismos. Tal vez y terminara enmarañándolos todos para la mañana siguiente, pero dudaba que el rey se molestara por ello.

El rubio volvió a abrir los ojos que los había cerrado hacia poco.

- ¡Oye! - Le llamó al pelinegro, moviéndolo suavemente de los hombros para luego intentar moverse y quitárselo de encima para sentarse en la cama -Tienes que cambiarte y si estas herido hay que curarte -

- Así estoy bien y no tengo nada - le aseguró el rey, evitando por todos los medios que el rubio se le escapara - Solo quiero dormir -

- ¡Pero! - volvió a atacar Ed haciendo que el pelinegro se desesperara.

Volvió a atraerlo hacia él, dejándolo de nueva cuenta contra su pecho amplio y fuerte y el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando los labios suaves y calidos del rey depositaron un beso gentil y suave sobre su frente, para luego quedarse solo ahí rozando su piel mientras suspiraba.

- Shhh - lo escuchó acallándole y susurrar contra su piel - Duerme -

Y resignado no le quedo más que cerrar los ojos y acomodarse al lado del rey sintiéndole abrazarle con fuerza. Había sentido después de algunos momentos más sutiles besos sobre su frente, que se fueron haciendo tan efímeros como la profundidad del sueño en que se adentraba.

Roy en cambio solo había cerrado sus ojos mas no dormía. Tenia que aclarar un último pensamiento antes de hacerlo. Pues después de todo lo que le había dicho al xianganes, no lo había pensado de forma precipitada. Ni era tampoco un error.

Había dicho exactamente lo que sentía.

† "•" †

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**16.- Falsas Suposiciones**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vieron los mismos fue la amplia sonrisa de quien fuese su dama de compañía. Correspondió la sonrisa y el buenos días que Rose le brindaba con alegría y terminó sentándose en la cama utilizando sus brazos para apoyarse sobre el colchón. Notó entonces que llevaba puesto el pijama y no recordaba que en la noche se hubiese levantado a cambiarse.

Roy había seguido abrazado a él demasiado fuerte, tanto que el solo moverse aunque fuese un poco era una tarea imposible de hacerse. Sonrío al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Seguramente Roy ya cuando él se había quedado completamente dormido, le había cambiado de ropas para que descansara un poco más a gusto. Le pareció un gesto dulce e inmediatamente quiso agradecérselo.

Pero al momento en que sus ojos enfocaron el lado de la cama del rey, su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Suspiró, era de esperarse que para aquellas horas el rey se encontrara ya cumpliendo con un horario apretado. Lo sabia bien, pues todos los días y desde antes de que siquiera amaneciera el rey era requerido para cualquier encomienda.

No importaba, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para agradecérselo.

† "•" †

Había sido por un rumor, solo por ello se había enterado de que Roy a esas horas se encontraba ya en los pasillos del cuartel central. No sabía la ubicación exacta del ala a la que visitaba, pero estaba segura que a la primera que viera excesivos uniformes azules dirigiéndose a una zona que no fuese el comedor, ahí seguramente lo encontraría.

No tardó mucho en dar con él y aunque en un principio creyó que volvería a ignorarla como ya había pasado una vez, Roy le regaló una sonrisa simple y con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza le pidió que le acompañara, siguiéndolo a un lado suyo.

Hubiese deseado hablar inmediatamente con el y de preferencia en privado, pero los numerosos generales y coroneles que le seguían, la hicieron caminar a su lado en completo silencio. Tan solo escuchando. Fue entonces que se pudo dar cuenta que todos aquellos, formarían parte ya fuese directa o indirectamente con el batallón alquímico que formaría el coronel Elric.

Muchos soldados estaban en contra del mismo y el resto apoyaba la propuesta. Era poco decir que esa minoría bien podía volverse mayoría tan solo con un chasquido. Pues esos pocos, estaban formados por los altos mandos de la milicia, quienes no dudarían segundo alguno en utilizar sus altos rangos para dominar a los demás y unirse a ellos.

En realidad a ella el batallón alquímico le importaba muy poco, mientras el mismo no quisiera eliminar al bando de los francotiradores, no tendría problema alguno con ellos. Aunque ahora si que podía ponerse en su contra, más aun cuando formaría parte del equipo del Elric.

Y de ello exactamente era de lo que quería hablarle Riza. La notificación le había sido entregada con anterioridad, pero no se había enterado de sus demás compañeros hasta verlos uno a uno llegando a central. Todos sin excepción alguna habían sido convocados. Havoc y ella habían sido los primeros. Nuevamente el equipo de Mustang volvía a reunirse, mas esta vez Roy no los encabezaría como su líder. Quien los encabezaría seria ese pequeño rubio sin experiencia en el campo.

Era más que obvio que ninguno de ellos seguiría sus órdenes.

Empezando con ella claro estaba.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus pensamientos que no llegó a darse cuenta en el momento justo en que habían terminado en las instalaciones que aun estaban en construcción en el ala sur del cuartel central.

Dos de los ingenieros se habían acercado hasta él y volvió a escuchar de nueva cuenta como se excusaban por el trabajo atrasado. Muchos materiales no habían llegado a tiempo y aun y cuando trabajaban incluso en las mismas noches, no podrían llegar a terminar el trabajo para los próximos días. Roy los había escuchado un momento y al parecer meditó lo siguiente que diría. Más contesto con una pregunta que los hombres contestaron casi de inmediato.

Las instalaciones principales de reclutamiento estaban listas.

Fue suficiente respuesta para el Fluher, que asintió no sin antes pedirles que continuaran con su trabajo, aunque sin excederse a las horas pactadas.

No más trabajo nocturno.

† "•" †

Roy sonrío cuando los hombres se alejaron, los salones a sus pies eran amplios y cómodos. Mas la decoración era tan sencilla, no por ello dejaba de tener un toque austero y atípico de la milicia. La iluminación artificial era poco usada, gracias a los numerosos y enormes ventanales que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta casi unos centímetros antes de llegar al techo. Que entremezclaban los transparentes vidrios con los tragaluces que magnificaban la luz.

Aquel lugar luminoso y confortable sería enteramente del agrado para los futuros alquimistas de Amestris y mucho mas aun para el mismo Edward. Sonrío de nuevo al pensar en el joven príncipe. Había sido una idea correcta el encargarse él mismo de aquella edificación. Ese bastimento, junto con la sección especializada y exclusiva en la biblioteca central sería una gran herramienta para el batallón alquímico que el joven coronel comandaría.

Con pasos suaves y contados avanzó hasta uno de los ventanales y el brillo del mismo le golpeó de improviso los ojos. Tuvo que utilizar una de sus manos como sobra para cubrirse y no pudo resistir a cerrar los mismos hasta que se le pasara un poco el repentino flasheo al que había sido expuesto.

Solo hasta después de abrirlos, la imponente vista de la ciudad de Amestris llenó por completo los mismos.

Por un momento y mientras sus ojos recorrían los tejados de cantera, se le nubló la vista con el recuerdo de la misma cuidad en ruinas, poco después de que la guerra hubiese terminado. Había sido sumamente difícil empezar de nuevo y más aun, unificar al país entero. Le había tomado algunos años volver a levantar de las cenizas todo aquello y aun faltaba.

En el ejército pasaba lo mismo. Tanto como dentro y fuera del mismo, estaba rodeado de enemigos. Pero bien colocados en las jerarquías en conflicto tenia uno o dos de sus camaradas. Esos mismos que se habían levantado junto con él en la revolución contra el antiguo reinado. Hasta el momento no se había suscitado conflicto alguno, pero estaba seguro surgirían cuando el batallón alquímico estuviese conformándose.

Ya casi podía sentir las miradas fijas en él. No solo las de sus enemigos en el ejército en su país, sino también las de los reinos extranjeros. Enemigos y aliados por igual seguirían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Hasta el momento Roy había sabido proteger a Amestris con su ejército, pero estaba conciente de sus enormes fallas. La milicia de Amestris era fuerte y temida en la ofensiva, pero su defensiva era nula contra cualquiera ataque que se les viniese encima. Bien lo sabía él, de no haber sido aquello posible, jamás una rebelión tan lúgubre conformada solo de un reducido puñado de soldados y gente pobre le hubiesen podido hacer frente a un temerario ejército, subsistiendo lo suficiente hasta rodearse de aliados con los que lo habían derrotado.

Y había sido gracias a ello que, en los primero años de su reinado se aliara con cuanto reino pudiese, protegiendo a la gente que lo seguía. Poco importaba si los tratados y los acuerdos no beneficiaban en lo absoluto a Amestris, después de todo la seguridad de su reino estaba primero.

Por ello ahora creía más que acertada el haber apoyado la iniciativa de Bradley para la formación de aquel batallón y más aun conveniente el que su joven y rubio esposo la comandara.

Aunque no se lo había hecho saber aun al rubio, confiaba plenamente en él para llevar acabo aquella misión. Edward era un joven fuerte y de serios principios que también haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para proteger al pueblo.

Roy escuchó unos pasos acercándose tras de él y lo que había alcanzado a ver saliendo de entre el brillo de luz fue un delicado mechón de cabello rubio. Sonrío volviendo la vista a la ventana y solo habló cuando los suaves pasos terminaron cerca de él a un lado suyo.

Quería decirle lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos. En las manos de ambos estaba formándose un nuevo futuro.

- Crearemos un hermoso futuro juntos, Edward -

Estaban por crear un futuro mas hermoso y prospero, de lo que alguna vez había soñado y empezarían primero a llevarlo acabo en Amestris.

† "•" †

- Crearemos un hermoso futuro juntos, Edward -

Dejó de respirar al oír aquello y giró su rostro con rapidez a donde él estaba. Por un momento y había creído que hablaba de los dos y casi había sonreído, pero la mueca de gusto se le había borrado de los labios cuando terminoó susurrando aquel nombre.

Edward

Edward

¡La había confundido con ese maldito rubio!

Sin lograr que su mirada indignada hiciera volver el rostro de Roy, se giró completamente rabiosa hacia la ventana. Se suponía que Roy sabia muy bien que era ella únicamente quien estaba a su lado en aquellos momentos.

Entonces

¿Por qué demonios le había llamado por ese nombre?

Solo le quedaba pensar en una cosa. Ese molesto príncipe estaba alejándola de Roy poco a poco y con fuerza y el tiempo que Riza pasaba lejos, tan solo hacia que Edward tuviese más oportunidades y se acercara más.

Si aquello continuaba, Roy terminaría olvidándose de su promesa y por ende de ella también.

Tendría que decirle adiós a la corona de Amestris.

¡Imposible!

La rubia apretó los dedos en sus manos fuertemente cerradas. Hacer en aquellos momentos un berrinche por trabajar al lado de Edward no era justamente algo aconsejable. Lo único que ganaría con aquello seria enemistarse con Roy y no podía dejar que pasara algo como aquello. Tenia que pensar bien las cosas y rápido para encontrar una solución, algo que la acercara de nueva cuenta y mas a Roy, aun y cuando estuviese el príncipe de por medio.

Frunció los labios apáticamente, iba a ser todo un infierno soportal al maldito príncipe engreído que tendría por jefe, pero seria ella quien se encargaría en convertir en algo peor la vida del rubio. Una sonrisa siniestra curvo sus labios rosas. Si, ella podía hacer algo como aquello.

Sí, su vida junto a Roy y en la milicia seria una completa pesadilla.

- ¡Riza! -

- Riza ¿Me estas escuchando? - Parpadeó y volvió el rostro hacia Roy que le miraba intrigado. Sonriendo de la manera más tierna que pudo, logró borrar el ceño fruncido en las cejas del pelinegro.

- Me quede pensando en otras cosas disculpa -

El Fluher le sonrío en respuesta y continúo hablando. Al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo le había llamado minutos antes cuando se había acercado a él. No se había dado cuenta que le había llamado por el nombre de Edward.

No importaba, ya se había dicho que no haría un drama por ello.

- Voy a ayudarle - susurró y se acerco más a la ventana donde puso una de sus manos. Escuchó que el rey apenas e iba a preguntarle a que se refería y contestó.

- Voy a ayudarle a Edward y estoy segura, será un buen coronel - Aquello no pudo más que ensanchar la sonrisa del pelinegro que le veía y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír a carcajada abierta.

Seria un muy buen coronel, de eso se encargaría ella.

Así como también de convertirlo en la más infeliz de todas las personas.

† "•" †

Terminó llenándose de barro la cara, al pasarse el dorso de la mano sobre la frente para quitarse el sudor. Casi de inmediato un blanco pañuelo le quitó la suciedad y tubo que bufar disgustado. Sabia muy bien que aquel era el trabajo de Rose, pero nunca antes ni de niño había necesitado de aquel tipo de atenciones.

Cuando la mujer hubo terminado su tarea volvió a lo suyo, enterrando sus dedos desnudos en la tierra de nuevo. Heidrich lo miró e hizo lo propio y agradeció calladamente que ni el rey o el general de este estuviesen en aquellos momentos en el castillo. Si no para aquellos momentos, estarían sobre él amonestándolo por dejar que el príncipe hiciera tareas como aquellas dignas de un jardinero y que no tenían nada que ver con las obligaciones de la realeza.

Aunque algo le decía que a Edward aquello le importaría un rábano crudo.

Además el pequeño rubio le había insistido demasiado en dejarle ayudarlo y se había empeñado él mismo en plantar aquellas flores blancas que algunas semanas atrás le habían regalado. Heidrich las había dejado descansar hasta que se aclimataran a su nuevo ambiente, tenían que sentir el nuevo aire y la fresca tierra del castillo antes de ser transplantadas o morirían con demasiada facilidad. Por ello se había esperado hasta aquellos momentos para transplantarlas, ya había pasado el tiempo necesario.

Eso si, el lugar para realizar aquello Edward no lo había decidido. Había sido el rey quien había seleccionado la ubicación para las mismas. Bajo un precioso árbol arriba de una semi colinita. Cuando se lo había comunicado al príncipe este solo había sonreído aceptando aquello. Después de todo era su lugar favorito en todo el jardín para descansar leyendo un buen libro o tomando una siesta.

Lo que le había parecido increíble al príncipe era que el rey lo hubiese notado.

Más aquello no sorprendía para nada a Alphonse Heidrich.

Dejando de observar al príncipe y a su doncella, el rubio mayor giró el rostro justamente a donde bien sabia a lo lejos daba una ventana de unos de los despachos del castillo. Bien camuflada tras de una rama que la cubría de la vista de los demás, pero que a contrario le dejaba observarles a todos desde el anonimato. Esa ventana era indiscutiblemente del despacho del rey.

Y bajo la protección de la misma podía contemplar al príncipe secretamente desde aquel lugar cuantas veces quisiera y durante largas horas.

† "•" †

Anudando la cintilla en su cabello aún húmedo, Edward avanzó con rapidez por la habitación, Rose le seguía ayudándole a cambiarse. No había deseado excusarse demasiado rápido y abandonar el trabajo que compartía junto con Heidrich, después de todo le había rogado demasiado para que le dejase hacerlo. Pero se le había olvidado por completo que aquella tarde los miembros de la alianza partirían.

Por ello había tenido que disculpase, subir a toda prisa a sus habitaciones, tomar un baño y cambiarse de inmediato. Ya se le había hecho mas que tarde y él iba a ser el único que los despidiera. Roy no había vuelto aún del cuartel central a pesar de que ya para esas horas estaba muriendo la tarde.

¡Ni hablar!

Seguramente el trabajo se le había complicado a última hora.

Nunca antes le había dicho el motivo por el que le llamasen de improviso en ocasiones y para ser sinceros, tampoco a Edward le había interesado aquello. Así que por el momento tendría que aguantarse y despedir el solo a todos y a cada uno de los regentes y sirvientes que consigo habían traído los miembros de la alianza.

Con la bicolor a un lado avanzó por los pasillos y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo junto a toda la gente. Las caravanas estaban todas preparadas ya y las hileras que comenzaban a formarse por los soldados a caballo que los acompañarían hasta los limites de Amestris, le hizo al príncipe recordar justamente el día después de su boda. Una situación similar se había producido. Mas no era Rose quien esa vez hubiese estado con él.

Realmente le hacia demasiada falta Roy en esos momentos. Más cuando la mirada desaprobadora de Izumi se posó sobre su persona. Lo sabía, en esos momentos su maestra no miraba con buenos ojos que el rey le hubiese dejado solo, pero contrario a lo que pensó la mujer haría, esta solo le sonrío y se despidió en silencio con una breve reverencia antes de girar su cuerpo y echar a andar hacia su caravana.

El rubio tuvo que respirar aliviado, casi se había esperado una reprimenda para él y otra mas que seria para el rey, más que sin importarle a Izumi que a quien le alzaría la voz seria a él.

- Ling - susurró Ed al girar el rostro hacia su persona.

El xianganes lo vio recorrerle con los ojos examinadores, buscando alguna seña de las lesiones que bien pudiera tener y después de no encontrar nada que pudiera ser de cuidado, había terminado sonriéndole con suavidad acercándose a él.

- Si que voy a extrañarte Ling - El pelinegro no contestó.

También él lo extrañaría.

Pero al menos sabía que el futuro del rubio cambiaría completamente dentro de poco. Solo bastaba que el obstinado rey que tenía reconociera lo que sentía frente a su persona. Ling sonrío, no se tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Después de todo ya se lo había dicho a él. La confesión aún estaba fresca en su memoria, como si tan solo unos segundos atrás la misma hubiese sido hecha.

_- Tú eres el que no sabe lo que dice - siseó Roy en voz tan baja que sólo Ling la oía - El que no lo comprende -_

_- Claro que se amar, lo sé en este justo momento - Roy finalmente puso sus manos sobre Ling, sujetándolo con ambas manos del cuello desnudo una vez mas, atrayéndolo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a sólo milímetros de distancia. Con una lentitud abrasadora, Roy había movido su rostro llevándolo hacia la oreja del xianganes, susurrando confidente algo que solo deseaba escuchara Ling _

_- Yo amo a Edward - _

_Aquellas palabras hicieron abrir los ojos como platos del príncipe xiaganes y los suavizó cuando lo comprendió por completo. Ya no había porque pelear. Con aquello había perdido a Edward._

- ¿Ling? -

Oyó que el rubio le llamaba y no pudo más que salir de sus pensamientos. Para tranquilizarlo le sonrío de vuelta.

- También te voy a extrañar -

El rubio le sonrío mostrando su dentadura perfecta al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de su amigo.

Ling suspiró. Si que lo iba a extrañar, demasiado. Pero sabia que lo iba a dejar en buenas manos, al menos el rey lo amaba. No sabía si Mustang lo iba a amar tanto como él lo hacia, pero algo le decía que al menos lo intentaría.

Levantó una de sus manos y acarició la suave mejilla del rubio. Aquel día se le había hecho tan familiar a cuando Edward se había casado. Estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo, mas esta vez estaba seguro que Ed no le pediría volver a visitarlo nuevamente. Lo leía con claridad en su mirada de oro y silenciosamente le pedía perdón por ello.

Podía aceptarlo y comprenderlo.

Ya había cometido demasiadas tonterías.

Que lo disculpara Edward, porque estaba apunto de cometer la ultima de ellas.

Iba a despedirse del rubio como siempre había deseado hacerlo. En aquella ocasión se había contenido, pero no podría mas hacerlo. Era tal vez la última vez que volviese a ver a Edward.

La ultima oportunidad que tendría.

Sin que el rubio se lo esperara lo había sujetado de la cintura y sus labios habían terminado siendo apresados por los de Ling.

¡Pero que diablos!

Ling nunca antes había intentado hacer algo como aquello. Cuando había estado intentando cortejarle, nunca había pasado de dos o tres insinuaciones y nunca iba mas allá de sujetarle cariñosamente de la mano o acariciarle la mejilla tal y como lo había hecho segundos antes.

Pero besarle y más aun intentar profundizar la caricia.

¡Nunca!

¿Por qué justo ahora lo hacia?

Poniendo las manos sobre el pecho desnudo del xianganes el rubio intento quitárselo de encima, mas solo logró que este se aferrara más al agarre en su cintura. Más había perdido por completo la paciencia cuando la lengua húmeda del pelinegro delineó sus labios pidiéndole la entrada a su boca.

Fue otro de sus puñetazos lo que logró alejar al príncipe de él. No fue tan fuerte como para romperle el labio, pero si lo suficiente para echarlo para atrás. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió de inmediato la boca y echando fuego por los ojos vio de mala gana a Ling.

- ¿Pero que diablos te pasa? -gruñó y tuvo que tragar saliva al notar la faz del pelinegro completamente melancólica.

Había llegado a pensar que como siempre solía. El pelinegro tan solo le había besado para molestarlo y jugar con él. Pero parecía que aquello le había dolido y demasiado. Quiso preguntarle que pasaba, más el xianganes tan solo se giró de improviso y subió a su propio caballo.

- Adiós -

Lo oyó musitar sin volver el rostro dándole la espalda y aunque le llamó, no detuvo su caballo hasta que estuvo a un lado de la caravana de sus gentes. Edward tuvo que quedarse contemplando como la multitud avanzaba hasta que se perdió de su vista. La partida de Ling de aquella manera le había dejado excesivas dudas.

† "•" †

Roy avanzó a toda prisa por los pasillos.

No había sido su idea llegar hasta aquellas horas mas se había olvidado por completo de la reunión de camarería en el cuartel central. Muchos oficiales de alto rango solo se obligaban a ir para guardar las apariencias y casi nunca faltaban. Después de todo era una antigua costumbre bien arraigada, pues el Fluher al mando con aquellos encuentros podía darse una idea de a que bandos podría someter y de igual manera los oficiales sabían con exactitud quien seria el próximo gran jefe cuando este terminara su mandato.

Siempre había un favorito y ese terminaba siendo el próximo Fluher.

Lastima para ellos, no tenia ningún favorito entre los mismos. Con el rabillo del ojo, notó como Maes le seguía. Si tuviese que elegir a alguno lo escogería sin dudar a él. No le parecía que existiese alguien más competente que su amigo para el cargo, además ganaba puntos extra cada vez más. Pues gracias a él había podido escaparse a la ronda de cuervos que tenía como subordinados y que aleteaban sus alas negras un poco cada vez más cerca de él.

Ahora solo tenia que llegar cuanto antes a donde estaba Edward y ayudarle con lo que pudiera.

Solo esperaba que no llegara demasiado tarde.

Giró por el último pasillo y maldijo a su vista, tan precisa y perfecta que le dejaba ver con suma claridad a distancias. Maes se había detenido de golpe también cuando Roy lo había hecho. Se acomodo los lentes con dos de sus dedos y no pudo más que fruncir en entrecejo al notar como Roy de improviso se tensaba.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Despegando los ojos aún con duda de la espalda de su amigo Hunges, avanzó hasta quedar a su lado y sin una pizca de sigilo miró hacia donde el rey miraba. Tuvo que parpadear, mas ello no era suficiente para engañar a sus ojos o a su cerebro y creer que lo que veía era mentira.

El príncipe Edward y el príncipe Lin Yao, besándose.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Pero estaba frente a sus ojos y de ello no había duda alguna.

Tuvo que alarmarse cuando el pelinegro buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó su par de guantes. Lo vio dar unos cuantos pasos mientras se lo colocaba y tuvo casi echar una leve carrera antes de terminar sujetándolo con fuerza de uno de los brazos impidiéndole que avanzara. Podía que esta vez Roy no fuese a escucharle, pero tenía que evitar que cometiera algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

Solo que jamás había creído que Roy al ver a Edward con aquel pelinegro, reaccionaria de aquella manera. Al menos no tan pronto. Pero era más que obvio que había estando en lo correcto de los sentimientos que el rey tenia por su príncipe. Mas aquella no era la forma correcta de mostrárselos.

¡No le traería nada bueno!

- ¡Roy no cometas alguna tontería! seguramente esto tiene alguna explicación - Maes tuvo que dejar ir su brazo cuando Roy se lo arrancó de los dedos halándolo con excesiva fuerza.

- ¡CALLATE!- gritó él rey y Maes solo pudo ver como le daba la espalda.

Escuchó su respiración fuerte y notó como este comenzaba a enfurecerse. Los puños fuertemente cerrados del mismo bien que se lo decían, incluso los nudillos ya habían empezado a notarse incluso blancos.

Roy fijó su vista en las insignias que tenia adheridas al pecho. Ya una vez había presenciado algo como aquello. No más bien, él se lo había imaginado así la última vez. Nunca los había visto, nunca hasta ese momento. Ver a Edward besando a alguien que no era él.

¡Maldita sea! Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

Maes casi soltó un suspiro aliviado, cuando el rey en lugar de ir a donde los dos príncipes estaban, giró hacia el castillo y avanzó de mala gana por los pasillos. Roy no iba a tranquilizarse, de eso estaba seguro.

Al menos, no hasta hablar con Edward.

Pero primero él tenía que ayudar a su amigo a enfriar su cabeza. En ese estado Roy no iba a pensar con claridad. De hecho para esos momentos estaba seguro se llenaría la cabeza con mil y un pensamientos equivocados. Tenia que haber una explicación para todo y esa mismas se la daría el rubio.

Nadie más que él podía hacerlo.

Cerró fuertemente la puerta de su despacho, tan fuerte que incluso los sirvientes que pasaron por ahí, creyeron que la puerta se caería. Afortunadamente la misma era de un roble fuerte y macizo que por lo visto podía aguantar eso y mucho mas. A Roy no le importo, lo único que deseaba era llegar hasta su maldita silla y sentarse ahí.

Lo hizo, mas se levantó de inmediato y empezó a andar por la habitación dando una y otra vuelta como una fiera enjaulada. Respiró con fuerza intentando calmarse mas no podía. Ya podía aceptar con claridad que los celos lo estaban carcomiendo. Pero lo que no podía creerse era que por un breve momento, había confiado plenamente en las palabras de Edward.

¡Que no estaba enamorado del príncipe xianganes!

¡Claro! Solo un estúpido se podía creer aquella mentira y ese maldito estúpido había sido él.

De una fuerte patada arrojó el cesto de la basura a un lado de su escritorio y los papeles salieron disparados esparciéndose por doquier. ¿Cómo había podido creerle algo como aquello? Se había vuelto tan ingenuo en cuanto al príncipe rubio se refería.

¡Maldita sea!

Se dejó caer al fin contra la silla y estaba seguro que había roto los ocultos ganchillos que había en su chaqueta militar cuando la abrió con fuerza. Su mano se había colado hasta la bolsa oculta dentro de la misma y la cubierta de papel de un sobre crujió cuando sus dedos lo rasguñaron para sacarlo.

En la noche anterior se había levantado ya cuando la madrugada estaba muy entrada, tan solo para cambiarse de ropas y de paso ponerle el pijama al rubio. La ropa de día no era muy cómoda para ninguno de los dos a la hora de dormir y no le había resultado muy difícil desvestir al rubio para cambiarle y justo cuando se había detenido al sujetar el sobretodo rojo del príncipe el sobre se había caído de una de las bolsas del mismo.

Su intención en un principio había sido regresarla a su sitio, pero al notar el conocido sello de la dinastía Yao, no pudo evitar quedársele viendo un rato y sin más había terminado por guardarla entre sus propias ropas.

Sin importarle ya en lo absoluto, desgarró el sobre y desdoblo sin ningún cuidado las hojas blancas. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez por las líneas que estaban escritas en su simple y callejero idioma y casi agradeció a que no llevara ninguno de esos kanjis, utilizados en el idioma nativo de Xing y que siempre era utilizado por aquellos.

Gruñó cuando termino de leerla y arrugó la carta entre sus dedos. Aquella carta sin duda estaba escrita con la única intención de agradar a un enamorado rubio. Tan solo tenía escritas palabras bonitas y versos de amor.

Y aunque el rubio no las había leído, al parecer se las sabia de memoria. De que otra forma podía explicarse que se besaran por su inminente separación y el xianganes se había pasado de cínico con él. Le había confesado sus sentimientos verdaderos por el rubio la noche anterior y al día siguiente este y el rubio reafirmaban sus sentimientos.

Se había reído frente a su cara.

No, ambos lo habían hecho.

Casi los podía ver a ambos, burlándose de él.

† "•" †

- Con que aquí estabas -

Roy tuvo que abrir los ojos, los había cerrado minutos atrás al haberse quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos. Tan inmerso que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando alguien había entrado a su despacho y justamente era a la última persona que deseaba ver en aquellos momentos.

El rubio pasó la vista por toda la oficina, las cortinas pesadas y oscuras estaban corridas. Evitando con ello que lo que el sol ya débil de lo que quedaba en tarde, iluminara la habitación. Tampoco estaba encendida la iluminación artificial y la única luz que había era una pequeña lamparilla en el escritorio que a duras penas iluminaba el respaldo de la silla del pelinegro.

- Uno de los sirvientes me dijo que habías acabado de llegar - la voz suave y calmada de Edward le hizo crujir los dientes.

Ahora el rubio iba a fingir de nuevo en su presencia. Iba a aparentar que era el dulce y noble príncipe Edward. Ese mismo que había aceptado gustoso casarse con él. Gruñó, aquella maldita actitud en el rubio comenzaba a enfermarle.

- ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo? No pudiste llegar a despedir a nadie de la alianza, mas ellos lo comprendieron. Eres un rey muy ocupado - el rubio había soltado aquello ultimo de forma divertida.

Le oyó detenerse frente a su escritorio y permanecer callado esperando su respuesta.

Se dio la vuelta, girando con lentitud la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentado. La lamparita que estaba en su escritorio era la única iluminación de la habitación, pero ni la resplandeciente luz pudo borrar el dejo lúgubre que podía observarse en su mirada azul oscuro bien oculta tras su flequillo oscuro.

- ¿Majestad? - le oyó preguntándole el rubio mas no le contesto.

Tan solo se limitó a observarle recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba abajo con lentitud. Aquello pareció incomodarle al rubio que en un gesto reticente se había encogido de hombros y desviaba su mirada de oro puro hacia un lado evitándole.

Con arrogancia Roy colocó sus codos en la superficie de la mesa junto sus manos poco tardo en inclinarse sobre su escritorio y dejado su mentón sobre las manos entrelazadas. Su mirada seguía puesta sobre el rubio mas este en ningún momento giró de nuevo los ojos sobre su persona.

Una risita callada abandonó los labios del rey.

Si Edward había creído que él iba a ser el único lastimado en todo esto. Estaba más que equivocado. Eso iba a mostrárselo justo ahora. Nadie se burlaba de Roy Mustang. El pelinegro achicó los ojos cuando el jovencito volvió el rostro y aunque lo había mirado indeciso en un principio, agitó levemente la cabeza antes de sonreír suavemente, e incluso abrió la boca para decirle algo.

No iba a dejarle hablar primero, no iba a hacerlo. Deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos, Roy sonrío de lado con arrogancia haciendo que el príncipe borrara la sonrisa que llevara en los labios.

- Y dime Edward ¿Vas a extrañar mucho a Ling ahora que se ha ido? - su voz había salido acida entremezclada con dura sorna.

Tanto que hizo al príncipe abrir los ojos con mesura.

- ¿De que estas hablando? -

El rey bufó con mordacidad, definitivamente el príncipe era un actor nato. Nunca había conocido a una persona que pudiera mentir con tanta naturalidad, incluso hasta en su mirada podía verse un dejo de desconocimiento, como si en realidad no supiera de que estaba hablando Roy.

Mentiroso, bien que lo sabia.

Arrojó la silla con violencia cuando se levanto de pronto y no tuvo que dar más que dos pasos para terminar cerca del rubio. Casi disfrutó al verlo echarse para atrás con miedo, mientras lo miraba desconcertado al rostro.

- Eres tan cínico y ahora vas a fingir que no sabes de que te hablo -

Veneno puro en sus palabras.

- Pues es verdad, no se a que te refieres - acotó de nuevo el rubio echándose mas y mas para atrás mientras el rey avanzaba hacia él cual fiera al asecho.

Ya conocía a Roy cuando estaba molesto, pero en ninguna ocasión le había mostrado ese odio irracional que ahora por cada poro de su piel transpiraba. Dios, ni siquiera sabía a que diablos se debía aquel cambio.

Habían terminado también la noche anterior y ahora...

No pudo pensar en nada mas, de hecho tuvo que despegar su mirada dorada del rey cuando sintió como su espalda golpeaba con una columna en la habitación. Había reculado para atrás demasiado, tanto que termino en aquel lugar y ya no había forma de escapar. Tuvo que volver la vista cuando escuchó la respiración fuerte del rey y notó que casi lo tenía sobre él.

- Lo sabes bien - siseó el rey bajando la cabeza hasta el rostro del rubio - Dime lo extrañaras o te conformaras con imaginarte que es el quien te toca cuando te recorren mis manos -

- ¿Qué? -

Sus ojos azul oscuro habían tintineado cuando el rubio soltó aquello realmente escandalizado. Pareciera que la simple idea de lo mismo le desagradaba totalmente. Pero no se dejaría engañar, él sabia la verdad.

- Así fue ¿No Edward? ¡Mientras estabas conmigo solo pensabas en ese imbécil! -

Lo vio negar rápidamente con la cabeza, la coleta alta zigzagueó en el viento siguiendo sus movimientos apresurados.

- ¡No! Yo jamás... -

- Deja de hacerte el tonto Edward - gritó Roy golpeando ambas de sus palmas abiertas contra la pared acorralando más al rubio - O ahora me vas a negar que no me mentiste cuando me dijiste que no amabas a Ling -

- Es la verdad yo no... -

- ¡TE VI BESÁNDOLO! -

Le interrumpió el rey gritando aquello, tan fuerte que segundos después de haber acabado la garganta le dolió, por un momento creyó que iba a terminar tosiendo, pero no fue nada que no pudiese controlar tragando saliva humedeciendo su lastimada garganta.

- Él me beso a la fuerza - se justificó de inmediato Ed, levantando la voz también y pudo notar como el ceño del príncipe se fruncía en una creciente incomodidad.

Claro que iba a estar molesto.

Después de todo al rubio las cosas no le estaban saliendo como querían.

- ¡Oh claro! Eso puede ser posible - aceptó Roy mas con rabia aun, buscó entre sus bolsillos el papel arrugado que se había guardado. - Pero esto -

- Veamos que dice por aquí... Ah si - Estrujándolo un par de veces logró dejarlo lo mas presentable posible y que se pudiese leer y mostrándole la hoja arrugada la rubio comenzó a musitar - Eres y serás mi único amor hasta el ultimo instante en que... -

- Yo ni siquiera sabía de esa carta y... -

- ¡YA DEJA DE SER HIPÓCRITA EDWARD! - Gritó Roy y le arrojó el papel, con un sonido sordo cayó directo al suelo - La tenías entre tus ropas y sabe cuantas mas tendrás guardadas por ahí -

- No hay ninguna. Esa carta es de Ling sí, pero es la única que tengo -

- ¿Por qué he de creerte ahora? - Cuestionó Roy mirándolo con frialdad - Pero al menos con esto se la verdad. Tú quieres a Ling -

- Y ahora tan solo estas contando los días que faltan para marcharte de este reino e irte con él. Para ti es un enorme sacrificio el estar conmigo -

- ¡No es cierto! -

- Y al menos te consuelas imaginando que es él quien esta contigo en las noches y no yo -

- ¡NO ES ASÍ! -

- Ya deja de fingir y de mentir. ¡Esta es la verdad Edward! - musitó el pelinegro sujetando al príncipe de las manos y Edward no pudo mas que cerrar uno de sus ojos con molestia. El rey lo estaba lastimando. El agarre en sus muñecas era sumamente apretado.

- FUI UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL Y UN ESTÚPIDO, POR HABER CREÍDO TUS MENTIRAS -

Y pensar que iba a escogerlo a él.

Riza al lado de Edward, aunque fuese interesada y de él no quisiese mas que la corona. Le había hablado siempre con la verdad.

Muy al contrario de lo que el rubio hacia.

- Déjame explicarte - al escuchar aquello de los labios del rubio lo soltó del agarre y se alejo de él.

No había nada que explicar, absolutamente nada.

- No quiero que digas ya nada - gruñó mirándolo con rencor - No quiero nada de ti y si creíste que podrías seguir engañándome te equivocaste -

Y sin decir nada mas se alejó de él, la puerta no estaba lejos y con pocas zancadas llegó hasta la misma y salió de la oficina.

- ¡Espérame! - gritó levantando de un rápido movimiento entre sus dedos lo que Roy le había lanzado.

Tuvo casi correr mas aun así no lograba dale alcance. El pelinegro caminaba demasiado rápido a largas zancadas. Tenia que explicarle, Roy se había llenado la cabeza de falsas suposiciones, por aquello que había visto y por lo que había leído.

Las cosas no eran como parecían.

Él no se había besado con Ling como le había gritado, no se iría con él, ni mucho menos había pensado en ese príncipe en cada ocasión en la que habían estado juntos.

- ¡Muy buenas tardes mi señor! - Roy se había detenido al recibir aquel saludo.

Y frente a él Edward pudo notar a la jovencita delicada que casi había susurrado aquel saludo. Era una de esas cortesanas, una de las tantas de la corte del rey. De esas mismas que se habían encargado de hacerle saber el desprecio que le tenían apenas y había llegado a aquel castillo.

Una y mil veces las había visto coquetear con Roy, pero este jamás les había dado muestra de interés alguno.

Hasta ese momento.

Con un nudo que empezó a formársele en la garganta Edward vio como el pelinegro la sujetaba de la mano y llevaba la misma a los labios besándola en un gesto exageradamente sensual. Terminó por morderle suavemente la piel de los nudillos con los dientes. La estaba provocando de forma más incitadora de lo que la joven había hecho al inclinarse más de la cuenta regalándole una visión nada pudorosa del generoso escote de su vestido.

- Viéndote a ti, ahora sí que es una buena tarde -

La mujer se había sorprendido al principio, mas de inmediato se había compuesto y le sonrío tan sensual como el rey lo hacia. El fuerte cuerpo del rey se acercó hasta ella, casi eliminando la distancia que les separaba y una de sus manos se encontraba ya en esos momentos subiendo hasta quedar sobre la fina mejilla maquillada de la joven.

- Pero... ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? -

Hasta aquellos momentos, cuando escuchó la voz realmente molesta del príncipe, la mujer reparo en él. Se suponía que tenía que sentirse halagada por tener la completa atención del rey, algo que no había logrado antes. Pero viendo el gesto del príncipe, no pudo mas que sentirse avergonzada e incluso hasta utilizada por el rey.

Porque así era.

Estaba utilizando el pequeño desliz que ella le ofrecía para indignar al príncipe y lo amedrentaba mas ignorándolo por completo.

Lo que ella notaba mejor hacer en aquellos momentos, era disculparse y salir de ahí a la menor oportunidad posible. Jamás le había gustado ser un jueguito para nadie y aunque no tuviese otra oportunidad para llamar la atención del rey, la mirada que le príncipe le mandaba en cierto punto la intimidaba.

Se había negado en un principio pero no le quedo más que dejar ir su mano cuando el rey la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus dedos. Pero ni siquiera había llegado a rozar la piel de la mejilla del rey antes de que un fuerte manotazo la alejara. El príncipe había interferido al fin, alejándola de él para girarse hacia él rey completamente enfadado.

Aquella era la oportunidad que quería, ni el rubio ni el rey la tomaban en cuenta ya. Fue fácil retirarse y desaparecer entre los pasillos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Sus pupilas doradas brillaban mas que furiosas y el gesto estoico del pelinegro lo irritaba - ¡Quieres humillarme! -

- ¡Claro que no Edward! - Susurró regalándole una sonrisa fría - Tan solo estaba tratando de ser amable -

- ¡ESO NO ERA SER AMABLE! - gruñó Edward sacando parte de su enfado con la voz muy alta casi como un grito

- ¿No creerás que intentaba coquetear? - El pelinegro sonrío con cinismo - Además, no fue ni un poco de coqueto como lo fuiste tú con Ling -

Roy no se lo esperó y terminó echándose dos pasos para atrás cuando el puño del rubio se incrustó con fuerza en su mejilla. Como reflejo su mano inmediatamente se posiciono sobre el golpe y no pudo evitar que un hilillo de sangre resbalara por sus labios al mentón y de ahí calló hasta manchar sus ropas.

- ¡Imbécil!- los ojos de Edward se humedecieron, pero logró tragarse las lagrimas rabiando mas su mirada - ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así! Mas cuando ni siquiera me dejas explicar lo que sucedió en realidad -

- Y ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad? - esta vez fue su turno para volver a ver el rostro furibundo de Roy y frunció levemente las cejas cuando tuvo que aguantarse el dolor de su mano nuevamente, cuando el pelinegro lo tomo de la misma acercándolo a él - ¿Qué me quieres explicar? -

El rubio bajó la vista y se mantuvo en silencio y sintió como el agarre en su mano se suavizaba. Ahora tan solo estaba ahí simplemente sobre él, tan efímero que si se movía tan solo un poco, dejaría de sentirla. Tragó saliva y suspiró un poco mas tranquilo. Roy lo iba a dejar explicarle o al menos eso era lo que aquel agarre la transmitía.

- Ya te lo dije él me beso a la fuerza - soltó suavemente - Pero lo que mas importa es que yo no amo a Ling -

Oyó suspirar cansadamente al rey y levantó la vista. Le había soltado la mano y ahora tan solo le miraba escuetamente. No iba a interrumpirle y aquello animó al rubio a soltar al fin todo lo que sentía.

Aquello era simplemente otra pelea estúpida, que podía arreglarse fácilmente al colmar todas las inseguridades que sentía el rey. Sabia que él rey en esos momentos estaba completamente cegado por los celos y no hacia mas que desquitarse con Edward, aunque no tuviese culpa alguna de ello.

Hubiese deseado decírselo en otras circunstancias, pero no podía esperar mas ni callarlo.

Respiró profundamente y suavizó su mirada.

- Yo llegue a Amestris enamorado de su rey, incluso desde mucho antes de conocerle - Vio como el rey parpadeaba varias veces al escuchar aquello e incluso había dejado escapar un suspiro callado que le golpeo suavemente las mejillas - Es a ti a quien amo -

Con indecisión había levantado sus manos en un principio, mas las mismas se dirigieron decididas a las mejillas del pelinegro.

- ¡Créeme por favor Roy! - susurró casi quebrándosele la voz.

El rey le sonrió de lado, antes de alejar las manos del rubio de su rostro.

- No creeré más en tus mentiras Edward -

† "•" †

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** No pretendo obtener nada a cambio, solamente unos pocos comentarios gentiles de los lectores que me sigan. Así que mucho menos espero retribución alguna de la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes)

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_Únicamente para ti… con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**17.- Desarmado**

- Iré a traerte un poco de té -

Tan solo había asentido levemente a las palabras de Rose y se limitó a observarla alejarse hasta cerrar la puerta con suavidad tras su espalda. Solo después de aquello fue que volvió su vista al plato sobre la mesa, sinceramente no tenía apetito alguno y le estaba costado demasiado no echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Aguantarse de aquella manera le estaba haciendo que el nudo que ya tenía en la garganta se apretara un poco más y doliera la nariz le picaba con fuerza y le estaba costando en verdad el respirar. Nunca antes había pensado siquiera que sucedería algo como aquello cuando le confesara sus sentimientos al rey.

Había llegado a creer e incluso ilusionarse, las cosas entre los dos habían marchado bastante bien, hasta antes de aquella tarde. Por un breve momento, había creído que Roy, creyó ilusamente que el rey le quería. Pensó que sus sentimientos eran bien correspondidos y que en verdad había posibilidades para aquel matrimonio forzado.

¡Pero que equivocado había estado!

Roy se había encargado de destruirle todas sus ilusiones con unas cuantas palabras. Le había dicho que lo amaba, pero no había sido una buena idea soltarle algo como aquello cuando estaba en ese estado, pues el pelinegro cegado por la furia y sus incontenibles celos, no había hecho otra cosa más que herirle con cada una de sus acciones.

Podía ser que cuando el rey se tranquilizara y regresara a pensar con claridad, recapitulara las cosas con calma y comprendiera lo que había sucedido, o bien, existía la posibilidad que aun ahora pensara en aquello. Edward solo estaba seguro de una cosa, volverían a hablar, cuando Roy estuviera mas tranquilo hablaría con él de una vez por todas y le pediría sin restricción alguna aclarar todas las cosas, principalmente lo que sentía hacia su persona.

Si el rey no estaba dispuesto a creer más en sus palabras, Edward ya no intentaría justificarse. Tal vez y entonces no le quedaría mas que decir adiós y terminar definitivamente con aquel matrimonio.

Seria doloroso, pero era mejor que seguir lastimándose de aquella forma.

Picando un trozo de carne le pareció haber llegado a la conclusión más correcta. Por el momento no buscaría mas a Roy dejaría que fuese el monarca quien lo buscara a él. Sabía que Roy lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano, cuando sus ánimos hubiesen bajado y estuviera mas tranquilo. Dudaba que fuese a pedirle disculpa alguna, pero al menos intentaría aclarar las cosas.

Ed levantó la vista cuando la puerta de nueva cuenta se abrió y tuvo que congelar la sonrisa que ya estaba formándose en sus labios cuando lo vio entrar por la misma. Por un segundo había creído que se trataba de Rose, pero había sido Roy quien había entrado al salón comedor y se dirigía ahora lentamente hacia su silla.

Inconcientemente se tensó y levemente siguió su figura, hasta que cayó pesadamente en la silla principal de la mesa. Uno de los sirvientes se apresuró a su lado, llenando su plato con las porciones correspondientes de comida y al final rellenó su copa de fino cristal con el rojizo vino tinto. Al poco de acabar, el sirviente le hizo una reverencia antes de regresar de la esquina donde había salido junto a la demás lacayos.

El tintineo de cubiertos comenzó a escucharse segundos después y Ed volvió a picar la comida con suavidad.

El silencio era realmente incomodo para ambos y el ambiente se le antojaba demasiado pesado.

Al parecer el apetito del rey no se había disminuido en lo absoluto. A diferencia del príncipe, su plato se encontraba ya medio vacío y si continuaba así, poco faltaba para que terminara la cena. Fue solo hasta que el rey negó colocando una de sus manos sobre la copa de vino, el que le rellenaran una vez más la misma, que giró su rostro hacia el príncipe. El mismo al sentirse observado no pudo mas que volver el rostro y mirar el rostro impávido del rey.

- Mañana mismo parto de aquí. Las revueltas en el norte de Amestris se están saliendo de control - Roy carraspeó - No se con exactitud cuanto tarde en volver, pero no creo que esto dure mas de lo necesario -

Edward bajo la vista al escuchar aquello último. Roy se iría y aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Un suspiro decepcionado abandono sus labios y aquello no paso desapercibido para el rey de Amestris.

Roy pasó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

Había que explicarle las cosas al rubio, después de todo dudaba que estuviera enterado de algo como aquello.

Ese pequeño tipo de incidentes, lograba aplacarlos en pocos días y hacia todo lo posible porque una noticia como aquella no pasara a más allá de sus tierras.

- Yo tengo enemigos Edward - Musitó Roy con voz trémula haciendo que una vez mas el rubio le mirara - Mi reinado no es muy bien visto por algunos en Amestris ni en otros reinos -

Edward abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo el rey le interrumpió.

- Y tengo que ser excesivamente cuidadoso con cualquier revuelo que haya dentro o fuera de mi reino -

- ¿Qué puede suceder si alguno de ellos escapa de tu control? -

¿Edward estaba jugando?

Bien que sabía lo que sucedería si algo como aquello pasaba. ¡Vamos! Cualquier persona de los demás reinos sabía que gracias a una revuelta como aquella él había ascendido al poder y aun y cuando Roy no se comportara con su pueblo como un tirano y cruel, aquellos que estaban en su contra podían tener adeptos que deseaban eliminarlo del reino.

Su cabeza tenía un alto precio en muchas partes y no faltaban los que querían ejecutarlo.

- Dime Edward ¿Te dolería si me sucediera algo? - La saña estaba muy profunda en cada silaba dicha - ¿O te sentirías liberado?

Casi con satisfacción Roy notó como el príncipe abría desorbitadamente los ojos e incluso le temblaron los labios. La sorpresa inicial pasó excesivamente rápido y una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en la cara del rubio.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? -

- No me respondas con otra pregunta Edward - siseó el rey curvando los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica - Dime ¿No crees que si me algo ocurriera en esta pequeña revuelta seria una perfecta oportunidad para librarte de mí? -

- ¡Ya basta Rey Mustang! - Gritó Edward, arrojando los cubiertos con fuerza en su plato - ¡Ya estoy cansado de tus dudas, de tus desprecios y de tus humillaciones! - Edward se levantó con fuerza y la silla en la que estaba sentando hasta segundos antes cayó tras de él.

- Yo jamás he querido que te ocurra algo. Tampoco bese a Ling y mucho menos he pensado en él mientras he estado contigo - el rubio pasó saliva por la garganta - Pero sí, mas de una vez he pensado en irme, no junto a él pero si lejos de este reino. ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! -

Roy le miró directo a los ojos, las pupilas doradas brillaban con dolor.

- Y sabes qué ¡Tú eres el único que siempre esta buscando la oportunidad para librarte de mí! - el rubio se detuvo tan solo para soltar un respiro - Pues aprovecha esta oportunidad y deshaz este maldito matrimonio por el que estamos unidos -

Espero, pero Roy no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo se limitó a desviar la mirada de él. El dolor en los ojos del rubio se incrementó. Seguramente el rey estaba pensando ya como explicar la repentina ruptura de su enlace. Después de todo no lo quería y ciertamente había esperado porque algo así ocurriera.

Su matrimonio iba a terminar pronto y era mejor así.

Girando el cuerpo, el rubio empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón. Su conversación había terminado. Un paje se acercó hasta él y con respeto le dio su gabardina roja que el rubio tan solo se guardo bajo el brazo y fue antes de que pudiera tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz del rey le hizo detenerse.

- ¡Aun no terminamos de hablar Edward! -

- Si vas a seguir echándome en cara tus calumnias infundadas ¡Hazlo!, ¡Ya no me importa! - siseó el príncipe con voz excesivamente neutra - Pero en cuanto a mi concierne ¡Ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar! -

- Edward - Giró el pomo ignorando al rey.

- ¡Edward! -

Continúo llamándolo Roy mas el rubio ya había salido.

† "•" †

- ¿Y ahora qué sucedió? -

El rey miró de mala gana a la joven que se acercó hasta la mesa y que suavemente depositó una tetera llena de té sobre la misma. Sin ganas algunas por contestarle, la ignoró y volvió su vista hacia su plato. No pudo evitar que en el rostro se le formara una mueca de desagrado. La visión de los alimentos en el mismo le parecía simplemente insoportable.

- ¿Roy? - le llamó saltándose el protocolo y aquello de inmediato llamó la atención de los criados que estaban a lo lejos. Aquella dama de compañía del príncipe, ciertamente se tomaba excesivas libertades que no le concernían.

- ¿Para qué me lo preguntas Rose? - habló el rey al fin sin mirarla - Ya debes saberlo ¿No? Después de todo Edward todo te cuenta -

Rose no pudo evitar levantar una ceja extrañada por el tono de reproche del rey.

- ¿Contarme todo? Hacer que Edward hable de sus problemas es en verdad difícil - la bicolor se detuvo un poco y notó como el rey solo bufaba con molestia desde su silla- Prefiere mil veces guardárselos a que alguien lo sepa -

Rose no dijo mas se limitó a mirar como el rey se echaba hacia delante y descansaba su mentón sobre sus manos que se sostenían de sus codos que habían quedado sobre la mesa. El rey había cerrado los ojos y ciertamente que con el ceño tan fruncido como lo tenia, era mas que obvio que no se la estaba pasando para nada bien.

- ¿Qué sucedió entonces? -

Roy había creído que la chica no volvería a insistir, pero lo había hecho. Bien tendría que hablar, Rose no se rendía fácilmente, eso lo sabia mas que bien.

- Lo vi con él - musitó con suavidad y tan solo se quedo en silencio después de aquello.

¿Lo vio con él?

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Rose de inmediato llevó una de sus manos a la boca evitando que con ello se le escapara un gemido. Ahora entendía lo que sucedía, al parecer el rubio ya le había explicado como habían sucedido las cosas, aunque eso no le respondía la molestia de Mustang y mas aun el dolor en le rostro de Edward cuando salio de el salón comedor.

Edward se había comportado como se esperaba en una situación como aquella.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto Roy?

- Deberías de estar orgulloso de Ed pues él... -

- ¿Orgulloso? - La interrumpió Mustang levantando la vista hacia ella - ¿De qué? ¿De que me sea infiel con otro? -

- ¡Por dios Rose! Se estaban besando y por lo visto lo disfrutaron y con creces - gruñó el rey posando sus ojos coléricos ahora en ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? - Estalló la mujer - ¿Qué acaso no viste lo que hizo Ed? ¡Golpeo a Ling por ello! ¡Él no quería que fuese Ling quien lo besara! -

- ¡Claro! Era de esperarse que te pusieras a su favor - el rey soltó una risa divertida - Después de todo eres su amiga -

- No me estoy poniendo a favor de Edward, solo digo lo que ocurrió Roy -

- ¡Mientes! -

- ¡No tengo porque hacerlo! - soltó Rose levantando la voz, sabia bien que Roy era insoportable en ocasiones, pero ahora se estaba pasando demasiado - Jamás me prestaría para algo como eso -

Roy desvío inmediatamente la mirada cuando los ojos entristecidos de Rose le observaron. Tenía razón, ella jamás había mentido, mucho menos si la mentira dañaba directa o indirectamente a su rey. Roy cerró los ojos.

Entonces

¿Edward le había dicho la verdad y el tan solo le había negado el derecho a explicarle y de inmediato le tachó de embustero?

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

- Es verdad que Ling le besó, pero Edward lo alejó con un buen puñetazo de su lado y no tardó nada en reclamarle por ello - Rose suspiró antes de continuar - Roy ¿Crees en verdad que Edward hubiese hecho aquello si a quien amara fuese a Ling? -

¡Por supuesto que no!

_Es a ti a quien amo _

Las palabras del rubio se repitieron en su cabeza y sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Edward lo amaba, lo quería y él no le había creído palabra alguna al respecto. Lo había tildado de mentiroso, no le había dado oportunidad alguna para defenderse y además le daño concienzudamente en cada oportunidad que tuvo.

El rey llevó sus manos al rostro y lo cubrió completamente con ellas.

¡Era un imbécil!, ¡Un completo imbécil!

Rose tuvo que borrar su mueca pesarosa cuando, notó como el rey apretaba fuertemente sus dedos contra su cabeza. Al parecer al fin se estaba dando cuenta de los errores que había cometido y los mismos ahora le atormentaban. Estaba arrepintiéndose de todos y de cada uno de ellos.

La mujer suspiró, tan solo esperaba que las tonterías que hubiese hecho Roy, no fuesen tan graves para ser remediadas por el pelinegro.

† "•" †

- ¡Maldita sea! -

Edward arrojó con fuerza su sobretodo rojo en la cama. Su intención había sido irse inmediatamente y no había tomado más que aquella prenda y lo que llevaba encima, para dirigirse hacia las caballerizas donde estaba su potrillo.

Mas fue cuando el relinchido de protesta de el animal, al colocarle con violencia sobre su lomo la silla de montar, lo que le había hecho detenerse en seco. Había acariciado pidiéndole perdón a su corcel y solo hasta mucho tiempo después, regresó una vez más al castillo.

Abandonar de aquella manera al rey provocaría de inmediato una guerra contra los aliados. El pacto de alianza se rompería y las pequeñas naciones que apenas y empezaban a reconstruirse de los escombros por la anterior guerra serian las mas afectadas. Era verdad que Izumi se había ofrecido a ayudarle y que vería con buenos ojos la decisión que había tomado e incluso Ling se pondría de su parte poniendo a Xing y a su ejército entero a sus pies.

Pero Ed no podía aceptar todo aquello.

Él estaba ahí, atado al rey en ese matrimonio por su propia voluntad y para evitar aquel desastre e incluso había puesto sus obligaciones para con el pueblo antes que su felicidad. Jamás aceptaría que por él, las personas que participarían en aquella guerra perdieran la vida. Edward no poseía un corazón tan despreciable que se permitiera sacrificar vidas inocentes por sus deseos egoístas.

Ahora fue su turno de dejarse caer contra la cama, dejando su rostro escondido contra las numerosas almohadas. Tendría que quedarse, al menos por el momento, ahí. Después de todo algo le decía que no faltaba mucho para que fuese el mismo rey quien lo echara.

El tratado de la alianza tenia que ser desecho por el soberano de Amestris, solo de aquella manera no habría guerra alguna ni represalias contra las naciones.

Simplemente su matrimonio se anularía y él seria libre de marcharse del reino. Podría irse y volver a comenzar de nuevo y olvidar, como si todo aquello que había vivido junto al rey, no se hubiese tratado mas que de un mal sueño.

¡No! ¡Jamás podría!

Seguiría recordándolo todo e incluso seguiría amándole aunque nunca más pudiese volver a estar a su lado. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, nada de aquello hubiese pasado nunca. Pero él lo sabía muy bien y era estúpido engañarse.

Roy bien le había dicho que jamás le querría y estaba mas que claro que nunca lo amaría de la forma en que el lo hacia. El rubio gimió y sintió los parpados pesados. No había duda que aquello se debía a las lágrimas acumuladas en los mismos.

- No quiero mas llorar - musitó despegando su rostro de la almohada y girando todo su cuerpo, terminó levantando el rostro hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los parpados para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

- He dicho que no lloraré -

Pero contrario a lo que el rubio decía. Una lágrima se escapo de sus parpados y humedeció su mejilla.

† "•" †

Se detuvo frente a la puerta ocre que bien conocía y estuvo a punto de sujetar la manija de la misma y en más de una ocasión se abstuvo de hacerlo. La opresión en su pecho le incomodaba y el que su corazón le estuviese latiendo tan fuerte no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

Físicamente era un caos y por dentro su ser se sentía mucho peor.

Un perro apaleado seguramente tendría mejor aspecto que él en aquellos momentos y si se lo preguntaban, se sentía como uno que, con la cola entre las patas llegaba hasta la habitación de su amo.

Más que arrepentido por las estupideces que había cometido, ahora frente a la puerta del rubio estaba.

Se había quedado solo durante varias horas pensando, en el salón comedor. Edward tenía tanta razón por pedirle que deshiciera aquel matrimonio. Desde el primer momento en que llegara al castillo, él simplemente se había encargado de mostrarle su aborrecimiento y el príncipe todo lo había soportado. ¡Por dios! Incluso Edward había llegado a creer que llegaría a odiar al hijo que le diera, cuando seria todo lo contrario.

Roy dejó que su cabeza descansara contra la puerta

¿Por qué demonios había actuado de aquella manera?

Él quería a Edward y se suponía que lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Más no había hecho otra cosa que lastimarlo una y otra vez. El pelinegro refunfuñó, justificarse diciendo que le habían cegado los celos, no era una razón suficiente para que el rubio le perdonara todas sus injusticias. Eso si deseaba perdonarlo.

Pero definitivamente, no desharía su matrimonio con Edward.

Era lo que menos deseaba, ahora mucho menos, cuando sus sentimientos por el rubio estaban más que aclarados, no quería para nada perderlo y aun y cuando Edward estuviese empeñado en que todo terminara, él se encargaría de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Casi se le había salido el corazón del pecho, cuando uno de los sirvientes le había informado de los deseos del príncipe por abandonar esa misma noche el reino. Si lo hubiese hecho, para aquellos momentos cuando fue informado, le llevaría seria ventaja aun y cuando había deseado partir a caballo. Pero Edward había frenado su intento y había regresado una vez más a las habitaciones del castillo.

Agradeció a dios por ello y se dispuso a ir inmediatamente a sus habitaciones. Tenia que hablar con el rubio de inmediato, aun y cuando no quisiera. Edward tenia que saber lo que por él sentía y Roy, tenia que suplicar por otra oportunidad y si era necesario rogaria por ella.

Decidido alejó su cabeza de la puerta y giró levemente la perilla.

Batalló un poco para acostumbrarse a la casi oscura habitación que muy apenas era iluminada por un quinqué. Busco con la mirada al rubio y solo pudo encontrar las puertas que daban al balcón, abiertas. Se dirigió ahí y la gabardina que ondeaba fue lo primero que llamo su atención. El cabello del rubio estaba suelto y jugueteaba con el aire, tiñéndose de plateado gracias a los rayos intensos sobre su persona.

Roy no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando le escucho sollozar y al parecer el príncipe se había dado cuenta que alguien lo observaba, pues se había limpiado el rostro con la manga de sus ropas, antes de girar la cara. Sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y las mejillas rojas. Había estado llorando y por lo visto no había parado de hacerlo hasta ese momento. El rey eliminó la distancia pasando de la habitación al balcón respetando el espacio personal de Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó de mala gana Edward mirándolo con enfado.

- Edward tenemos que hablar -

- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo - Musitó Edward sujetando con sus manos la gabardina roja evitando que el viento se la llevara consigo.

Roy no pudo más que mirar a los ojos del rubio que le observaban dolidos, avanzó un paso hacia él y notó como el príncipe, se hacia a un lado y lo esquivaba dispuesto a adentrarse una vez mas a su habitación alejándose de él.

- Edward - le llamó cuando paso por su lado y tuvo que seguirlo de inmediato ingresando en la pieza. Lo vio detenerse y se acercó hasta quedar de tras de él - Ed -

- Perdóname - dijo apenas en un susurro el rey y cuando intentó rozar sus dedos con el hombro del pequeño príncipe, este le dio un manazo y se retiró hasta donde estaba la mesita de centro atestada de libros. Una vez mas el pelinegro se aproximó a él.

- Perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho - el rubio negó con la cabeza - Pero es que al principio, estaba molesto por tantas cosa que no pude desquitarme de otra manera que no fuese siendo así de cruel contigo -

- Yo no tuve la culpa de nada - bramó el rubio girando el rostro hacia el rey.

- Lo sé - aceptó Roy - Pero cuando llegaste aquí, me diste a entender que por tu pueblo, por la alianza estabas dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa, incluso aceptaste casarte conmigo sabiendo que no te amaba y que jamás te amaría -

- Pero ello no quería decir que soportaría por siempre que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras - Edward tragó saliva - Yo llegue a este reino ilusionado, creyendo en la bondad y en la ternura de su rey y ciertamente lo eres, pero con tu príncipe consorte, tan solo te comportas como el más tirado y cruel rey que hubiese existido -

- Discúlpame -

- No es tan fácil que te perdone, yo ya no... -

- Yo no quiero perderte Edward - la voz del rey se quebró de nuevo - No soportaría el que te alejaras de mi -

- Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas así? -

- ¡No lo sé! - El monarca soltó aquello de pronto - No puedo dominar los celos que me corroen cuando te veo cerca de otras personas. No soporto la idea de que puedas querer a alguien más -

- Soy demasiado egoísta lo sé, pero no quiero que nuestro matrimonio concluya Ed - el rubio resopló ante las palabras del pelinegro.

- Dame la oportunidad de emendar mis errores Ed - Roy se acercó al príncipe y tiernamente lo sujeto de los brazos con las manos. No hubo rechazo alguno, aquello lo alentó a acercase mas hasta tener sujeto al pequeño príncipe entre sus brazos - Te amo Edward -

- ¡No me digas eso para tratar de ganarte mi perdón! - rugió el rubio y de un golpe retiró las manos de Roy sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos intensamente dorados brillaban mas que rabiosos y Roy supo que, para Edward contenerse como lo hacia, presentaba un gran peso emocional para el príncipe.

- No lo digo solo por ello Ed - la voz del rey era suave y volviendo a aproximarse al rubio continuó- Es lo que siento en verdad por ti -

Edward bajo la mirada al suelo, en verdad quería creerle, pero Roy ya se había encargado de lastimarlo demasiado. Incluso podía que todo aquello, tan solo lo estuviese diciendo como otra más de sus mentiras. Roy no soportaría las habladuría de la gente, si su matrimonio terminaba tan rápido las personas comenzarían a murmurar tras su espalda y algo como aquello el rey no lo podría soportar.

Alarmado Roy vio como el rubio sin expresarlo verbalmente, se negaba a perdonarlo por todo lo ocurrido. Si aquello continuaba de esa manera, no lograría convencerlo de otorgarle una segunda oportunidad para intentarlo. No iba a dejar que sucediera, a como diera lugar el rubio tendría que escucharlo.

- Hare lo que sea Edward por demostrar que te amo y por ganarme tu perdón - los dedos del rey se deslizaron por su mentón y lo sujetaron para levantarlo y lograr con ello que las orbes doradas del rubio una vez mas lo miraran - Incluso si es necesario arrodillarme y suplicar, en verdad que lo haré -

Edward bufó y apartó de su rostro el contacto de los dedos de Mustang.

¡Claro!

El orgulloso rey de Amestris arrodillado ante él rogando por su perdón.

Nunca pasaría algo como aquello, Mustang jamás...

El rubio tuvo que contener su respiración cuando lo vio, simplemente el rey se había dejado caer de rodillas a sus pies y aun incrédulo lo escuchó rogarle por su perdón con la cabeza gacha y la voz quebrada. Edward negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

† "•" †

La verdad, él no tenia nada que estar haciendo en aquellos corredores, pero Roy se le había escapado de la mira en más de una ocasión desde que lo había corrido de su despacho tan solo unas horas atrás. Era un hecho que, no había vuelto a salir del castillo y tenia que estar en algún lugar.

Dudaba que estuviese con Edward, lo último que deseaba en aquellos momentos el rey, era estar en sus habitaciones. La furia ciega que sentía le impedía razonar con claridad, aun y cuando fuese solamente él quien estuviese más que equivocado. Curiosamente esto solo le ocurría cuando se trataba del príncipe rubio.

Indagando con los sirvientes, se había corroborado su idea. Lo que habían visto ante sus ojos tan solo había sido un beso robado por el príncipe de Xing que fue de completo desagrado e indignación del príncipe consorte de Amestris y lo hubiesen visto sin duda alguna, si tan solo se hubiesen quedado unos cuantos minutos mas viendo aquella escena.

Si tan solo Roy no fuese tan terco y explosivo. Lo hubiesen visto. Aunque solo había sido así por sus celos. Se volvía irracional y actuaba sin medir sus acciones. Cosa que nunca antes había pasado, siempre había resaltado por su inteligencia y el frío raciocinio de sus ideas.

Girando en una de las esquinas del pasillo se encontró con la fina espalda de la dama de compañía del príncipe que esperaba impaciente afuera y frente a la puerta de las habitaciones del rubio. Le llamó suavemente y la vio girarse al reconocerlo y fue directamente hacia él.

- El rey esta adentro - le informó con voz preocupada. Maes alzó una ceja. Así que ahí era donde estaba Roy, si había querido ir a ver a Ed después de todo.

- ¿Tiene mucho tiempo ahí? - preguntó el militar desviando su vista de la chica a la puerta. Tan solo esperaba que Roy no fuese a cometer alguna otra tontería.

- No mucho. Si acaso algunos cuantos minutos - Maes asintió.

- Sabe, el príncipe intentó irse mas no pudo y seguramente el rey esta hablando con él de eso en estos momentos - el hombre volvió su vista a ella.

¿El príncipe había intentado abandonar al rey?

Vaya algo como aquello si que no se lo esperaba. Era de esperarse algo como aquello. Edward ya le había aguantado muchas cosas a Roy y el pelinegro tenia mucha suerte de que al final el rubio no se hubiese ido.

Ahora entendía porque había habido un gran alboroto en las caballerizas reales.

Ningún sirviente se había dado cuenta de ello, la intromisión a las mismas por el príncipe, había dejado varias puertas destruidas a su paso y hasta ese momento se había implementado una búsqueda para dar con el o los causantes de aquel desastre. En un principio se había llegado a creer que se trataba de algún saqueo, pero sin haber hecho más que destrozos tuvieron que abstenerse de pensar en ello.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que el responsable era el príncipe y todo aquello estaba más que justificado, no haría comentario alguno.

- Espero que no siga con la idea de irse. Lo extrañaría mucho -

Muchos lo extrañarían, mucho más Roy.

- Ojala y se contenten - musitó la mujer volviendo a traer la atención del hombre hacia ella.

- Yo también lo espero - Maes en verdad que deseaba aquello. Tanto por Roy como por Edward - Aunque supongo que todo esto es necesario -

- ¿Necesario? -

- Así es. Su matrimonio no empezó de buena manera y al estar tanto tiempo fingiendo quererse, cuando surgió el amor ninguno de los dos estaba seguro quien continuaría fingiendo y quien no. Todo esto no es más que un simple malentendido, pero el que ocurriera, puede ayudarles para hablar de forma clara y con ello afianzar aunque sea un poco su relación de pareja -

- Sin embargo puede que no se logre y seria todo un problema que al final los dos se terminen odiando -

- Edward nunca lo odiara - dijo segura Rose sonriendo - Lo ama demasiado para hacerlo y por mas que le trate mal, estoy segura que le dará otra oportunidad -

Maes casi podía asegurar exactamente lo mismo.

† "•" †

- ¡Por favor Edward perdóname! -

Mordiéndose el labio impidiendo con ello contestarle, el rubio desvío la mirada del hombre a sus pies. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la ventana donde, un nubarrón plomizo ya había ocultado a la luna y por su negrura amenazaba con pronto comenzar a llover.

¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer?

La respuesta estaba ya en su lengua, pero podría ser un completo tonto si lo aceptaba de nuevo.

Se había dicho que lucharía por su matrimonio y que incluso, no importaba si estaba en excesiva desventaja, jamás se echaría para atrás. Pero las acciones pasadas del rey le habían dolido infinitamente. La confianza hacia su persona había sido perdida y Roy no había creído en él hasta que alguien más se lo había hecho ver. De eso estaba más que seguro.

Ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? Luchar contra el mismo y vencerse hasta doblegar sus manos y perdonar al rey dándole una nueva oportunidad o correrlo en aquel momento de su habitación negándole cualquier posibilidad de perdón.

Tenia que admitir que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas rendirse a la primera opción. ¡Maldita sea! El amor que sentía por Roy era infernal e incluso hasta parecía un pecado el hacerlo, la penitencia por el mismo era demasiado elevada.

Y la verdad, no le importaba.

Quería que Roy conociera su verdadero corazón y también ilusionarse nuevamente y mucho mas, si el amor que el pelinegro por el sentía era cierto. Quería que en esos momentos destrozara el dolor que sentía y que sin que perdiera más tiempo le abrazara.

Pues había una oportunidad, Roy tal vez si podía amarlo tanto como el lo hacia. Aunque para esos momentos y donde lo tenia, se le antojaba mas, agarrarlo a patadas y gritos por todo el dolor que le había causado el egoísta monarca.

Sonrío al imaginarse haciéndolo.

- ¡Ya basta! - Siseó Ed suavemente y giró el rostro hacia el rey, sonriéndole le ofreció la mano para que se parara - ¡Levántate! -

Roy levantó la vista y completamente desarmado y correspondió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la mano que el rubio le ofrecía para levantarse. El rubio no se esperó algo como aquello y por eso, al pelinegro no le fue demasiado difícil, jalarlo hasta él haciéndolo caer al suelo de mármol sobre él.

El rubio había gemido en protesta, mas no se había lastimado en lo absoluto, pero si se había asustado un poco en principio. Mas los fuertes brazos en los que había terminado, le tranquilizaron un poco. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que un torrente de besos sobre sus cabellos rubios fueran depositados por quien fuese su esposo.

- ¿Me perdonaras? - le preguntó y teniéndolo tan cerca Ed lo pudo sentir temblar.

- Se que no tengo derecho alguno a pedírtelo, pero necesito hacerlo - El pelinegro apretó mas el agarre sobre la cintura del rubio, no dispuesto a dejar que de su lado se fuera - Fui un completo imbécil Edward, tu jamás me mentiste. Me demostraste siempre tu amor en cada mirada, con cada palabra, en cada gesto y yo fui tan ciego -

- Yo la verdad, no merezco que tú me ames así... -

- Te perdono - susurró quedamente cortando las palabras del rey.

Tal vez estuviera cometiendo una tontería, pero deseaba también intentarlo.

Su amor era demasiado ciego, mas no importaba, tan solo quería creer una vez mas.

El rey escuchó aquello e inmediatamente giró su pequeño cuerpo hasta tenerlo cara a cara con él.

- ¿Volverás a dudar de mi? - le preguntó Ed mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No - No dudó en contestar Roy.

- ¿En verdad? - aun había duda en la voz del rubio.

- Eres demasiado importante para mi Ed - musitó seguro Roy acunando al príncipe entre sus brazos - Lo mas hermoso que me ha sucedido y no me importaría pasar toda mi vida demostrándotelo -

- Te amo Edward - le susurró al rubio y acercó sus labios a los del príncipe, que instintivamente se echo para atrás negándose al contacto.

Pero Roy no se amedrento por ello, una vez mas busco sus labios y esta vez no fue rechazado el sutil contacto que deposito en ellos. Edward echó sus brazos sobre el cuello del monarca atrayéndolo mas a él profundizando el beso. No iba a negar que había deseado tanto que Roy le besara de nuevo.

Pues podía despertar del dolor con solo sus besos.

Sacándolo del dolor del pasado, que tan solo le hacia soñar entre pesadillas mundanas.

† "•" †

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, 鋼の錬金術師 o también ハガレン, es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Este fic** esta **dedicado** a mi querida **Elen-Sess**, estés donde estés niña, siempre te tengo **aquí**, en _mi corazón_.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed. Oh! Y por si no se habían dado cuenta en el sumary, habrá, male pregnancy, ósea chico embarazado, **ash!**

**También que** escribo para todos ustedes y cumpliendo con la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) como intercambio por ello, recibo sus **reviews**, de no hacerlo al fic se lo llevará **La Puerta****! Se los aseguro! ** Así que ¡_No dejen que eso suceda__ o!_

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en la grandiosa historia **La Nueva Alianza** de la fantástica **Midhiel**, y es su humilde adaptación.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_"Únicamente para ti... con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**18.- Comenzar De Nuevo**

La habitación estaba ahora más calida e iluminada débilmente por las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea. Cerca de la misma y sentados bajo la piel de oso blanca, el príncipe y el rey estaban contemplando el suave fuego en silencio.

Roy relajó un poco el agarre de sus brazos cuando el pequeño cuerpo del rubio se movió entre los mismos buscando una posición mas cómoda. Cuando el príncipe se quedo quieto, el rey afianzando de nueva cuenta su agarre y enterró su rostro en los cabellos dorados.

Cuando susurró un débil, te amo, el rubio tembló y casi oyó como su corazón latía desenfrenado.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? - escuchó que el príncipe le balbuceaba tímidamente y el pelinegro sonrío.

- Irónicamente por ello, tengo que darle las gracias a Ling - el príncipe paso sus manos sobre las del pelinegro en su cintura.

- Desde que llego su carta anunciando que vendría, tuve celos de él y empecé a darme cuenta que ello no era normal, al menos no si se suponía que yo no te amaba y con cada una de sus provocaciones, fue mas que evidente lo que yo por ti siento. Desde ese momento empecé a amarte Edward - el príncipe asintió.

- No - siseó el rey luego de pensarlo un poco - Creo que me enamoraste desde mucho antes Edward, pero fui excesivamente ciego para no darme cuenta hasta que todo esto hubo sucedido -

El rubio volvió a suspirar cuando Roy nuevamente depositó sutiles besos, aunque en esta ocasión las atacadas fueron sus mejillas sonrosadas y terminaron en la punta afilada de su nariz.

- ¿Y tú Ed?, ¿Cómo esta eso de que me amaste aun antes de conocerme? - el rubio se sonrojó y desvío un poco su rostro.

- La verdad, no es cierto eso de que no te conocía -

Roy le observó y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño intrigado

¿Le había mentido en verdad Edward?

- Tú me conociste años atrás y por lo visto no te acuerdas mucho de ello - soltó el príncipe decepcionado encarando al rey.

- ¿En verdad? - Roy intentaba recordar, pero por mas que lo hacia no le llegaba recuerdo alguno claro - ¿Dónde te conocí? -

- Recuerdas que, cuando la anterior guerra en Amestris estuvo en su punto culminante, aun había demasiados civiles varados en medio de esta. Mujeres, ancianos y niños inocentes que no podían hacer nada por defenderse de aquella revuelta - Roy asintió a las palabras del rubio.

Él mismo había cambiado la estrategia de combate de su cuadrilla y en lugar de seguir con la resistencia, se habían abocado a rescatar a todos aquellos que se pudiera, congregándolos en un solo grupo para sacarlos de la zona de guerra. Dublith era el país mas cercano y a su vez, hermano de la revuelta, una cuidad que no cerraría sus puertas ante un llamado de auxilio como aquel, tal y como Rizembul lo había hecho.

Roy les había protegido en su avance, quedándose atrás para crear numerosas barreras de llamas que les protegieran del fuego de las armas y de cualquier ataque sorpresivo que pudieres darse, mientras sus soldados avanzaban dirigiéndose al país de la dirigente femenina mas aguerrida que conociera hasta ese momento.

Fue justo cuando al pisar el territorio de aquel país que el intercambio equivalente por usar de aquella forma su alquimia, fue cobrado.

El pelinegro solo recordaba haber perdido la conciencia y despertar muchos días después, viendo logrado su cometido. No había habido bajas que lamentar y sus soldados estaban descansados y repuestos para volver al frente donde sus compañeros aun esperaban por su regreso.

- Yo no permanecí en Rizenbul cuando la guerra estalló - le comunicó el príncipe de forma seria - Lady Izumi me tenia a su cuidado y cuando esa revolución amenazó con golpear a Dublith no lo pensé dos veces y fui hacia allí. Pensando que tal vez mi presencia en ese lugar podía ser de gran ayuda -

- Cuando los soldados empezaron a llegar, inmediatamente me dispuse a ayudar con aquello, todos estaba a salvo en un territorio neutral. Pero tú no regresaste con ellos. Te perdieron de vista al entrar al país -

- Durante horas una cuadrilla de soldados de Dublith y tu tropa te busco, mas ninguno de ellos logró encontrarte - cuando los ojos azules del rey volvieron a verse reflejados en los del rubio, notó que estos brillaban con fuerza.

- Fui yo quien lo hizo -

Ed lo recordaba todo como si hubiese pasado ayer.

Solo hasta que los soldados habían resguardado y puesto a salvo al último de los sobrevivientes, es que se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de su comandante en jefe.

Alarmados incluso, pensaban en regresar en aquel mismo momento hacia Amestris. Aun tenían suficientes balas y aunque estuviesen cansados, no pensaban dejar en las manos de los tiranos de Amestris a uno de los jefes directos de aquella revolución.

Izumi calmándolos de inmediato, había convocado una nueva búsqueda, en diferentes puntos estratégicos a las afueras del país. La primera búsqueda no les había arrojado resultado alguno favorable y esta nueva tendrían que hacerla en menor tiempo del que disponían.

Después de todo ninguno sabia con exactitud en que condiciones se encontraba el coronel Mustang y cada segundo gastado era un segundo precioso de vida que el hombre probablemente perdía.

Edward también había salido con un grupo de soldados, aun y cuando Izumi se lo hubo prohibido. Su alquimia y su rentan jitsu aun estaba en los niveles básicos y lo avanzado se basaba únicamente en conocimientos teóricos. Falto a la vez de técnicas de supervivencia, manejo de armas o mando militar.

Más aquello al rubio le había valido un bledo.

No podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados, cuando aquel hombre había hecho todo lo que tenia en sus manos para salvar la vida de aquellos inocentes y al mismo tiempo de su escuadrón entero.

Fue por ello que siguiendo sus propios instintos, había cambiado de dirección a la trazada en el mapa de búsqueda y milagrosamente le había encontrado y lastimosamente había tenido que gritarle a los solados que le acompañaban y que se habían quedado atrás, cuando al intentar levantar al hombre, no pudo más sostenerlo en pie junto con él.

Después de todo, aun era un niño. Uno que a tan solo unos días atrás, había cumplido doce años.

- ¿Cómo es que no te recuerdo? - Le preguntó Roy de pronto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez mas coloreando sus mejillas y alejó sus ojos dorados del pelinegro.

- Era tan solo un niño en ese entonces, muy diferente a lo que soy ahora -

Edward tenía razón, en ese entonces solo era un niño, por debajo de la estatura promedio a esa edad y demasiado menudo y que a regañadientes no se había despegado segundo alguno del lado de pelinegro. Pasándose las horas e incluso las noches en vela observándolo dormir mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas.

El solo verlo en la pequeña brecha de hierbajos donde lo había encontrado inconciente le había impresionado y después al contemplarlo ahí durmiendo placidamente le había hecho sentir una emoción que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Un extraño pero no incomodo revolotear de mariposas en el estomago, que lo hacia sonrojarse en extremo cuando el pelinegro suspiraba entre sueños.

Aquel hombre sin proponérselo, le obligaba a permanecer estar ahí, como un fuerte imán que le atraía. Ilusionándose con el momento justo en que despertaría. Casi podía imaginarse su voz fuerte y grave, anhelaba contemplar alguna de sus sonrisas, pero sobretodo, ansiaba verse reflejado en aquellos ojos que se resguardaban celosamente tras los parpados cansados. Y de solo pensarlo todo aquello le hacia sentir un extraño calor en el pecho.

Como fuertes llamas que ardían.

Sin notarlo y poco a poco, su frágil corazón escondido en su interior, se había enamorado.

Edward tembló, cuando los dedos del rey le sujetaron de la barbilla y le hicieron volverse para mirarle. Dejó que le girará hasta su rostro y casi gruñó en protesta cuando los dedos dejaron de regalarle aquel contacto sobre su piel.

Roy recorrió con la mirada el rostro hermoso de su consorte.

Las cejas rubias delgadas, sus pestañas blondas, la tersa piel tostada de las mejillas y el puñado de pequitas casi difuminadas que salpicaban la pequeña nariz. Sus dedos tocaron esta vez los mechones rubios a cada lado del rostro y alejo los largos mechones dorados de su cabello hasta dejarlos tras la espalda. De aquella forma, parecía que llevaba el cabello corto hasta un poco más debajo de las orejas. Atrás había quedado cualquier rastro del infante que fuera, pero estaba seguro que había una cosa que no había cambiado en todos aquellos años.

Aquellos ojos dorados habían mostrado siempre ese brillo.

Seguro y fuerte, que sin importar cuantas veces fuera tumbado por los golpes de la vida, se levantaba y seguía adelante.

Roy sonrío.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

No recordaba mucho de cuando había perdido el conocimiento, pero se acordaba de una ocasión en que había despertado una noche y se había encontrado a un pequeño, un niño rubio pecoso y frágil acurrucado cómodamente casi sobre él en la cama. En aquella ocasión tan solo había sonreído, parecía que el niño se había rendido finalmente al sueño después de días sin dormir y sin vergüenza alguna humedecía sus ropas con la saliva que escapaba de su boca mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura.

A él no le quedo más que volver a dormir.

Todos estaban a salvo y tranquilos y además el alba ni siquiera había despuntando a aquellas horas.

- Ya recuerdo - musitó el rey casi sobre la boca del rubio - Tu fuiste el niño que me robo un beso mientras dormía -

Los ojos del rubio se habían abierto como platos y más rápido que nunca, se había echado contra el pecho del monarca, escondiendo su rostro contra el mismo. Con ello evitaba que viera su sonrojo, pero pensaba que era tonto. Después de todo estaba seguro que estaba rojo hasta las puntas mismas de su cabello.

Sí, había sido él y no creía aun que en ese entonces se hubiese atrevido a algo como aquello.

Más aun, hasta ese momento se enteraba que Roy se había dado cuenta de ello.

Roy sonrío al sentir la avergonzada reacción del rubio, por supuesto que se acordaba. En ese entonces el pequeño rubio se había despertado en la mañana siendo abrazado dulcemente por el coronel al que había rescatado. Aun dormía, pero se le notaba mas tranquilo y relajado mientras le sostenía. Se había quedado mirándole y solo hasta que sintió sus mejillas excesivamente calientes había desviado un poco la mirada del pelinegro.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sentía otra vez aquel extraño cosquilleo en el estomago y el mismo había aumentado cuando sus enormes ojos dorados, se posaron nuevamente sobre los labios entreabiertos del pelinegro. Lentamente fue bajando su cabeza aproximándose a aquellos labios que sin saber lo habían hipnotizado. Con las mejillas más calientes que nunca había cerrado los ojos con timidez cuando sus bocas se encontraron.

Fue un contacto breve pero calido, tanto que las mariposas en su estomago revolotearon con mayor fuerza, aunque no llegaron a compararse con el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. Cuando se separó de sus labios, abrió lentamente los ojos. Un par de pupilas azul oscuro tan intensos como el zafiro le observaban, curiosos al igual que divertidos.

- No esperaba ser recibido con tan calurosa bienvenida - la voz del hombre era fuerte, ronca y grave. Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

El pequeñín se había quedado mudo y completamente rojo solo había atinado a bajar la mirada huyendo de los ojos de Mustang y tuvo que acallar el gritito de sorpresa cuando fue tirado sobre la cama para luego sentir al pelinegro que había evitado echarse sobre su cuerpo.

- Eres muy lindo - le escuchó decirle haciendo que sus ojos intensamente dorados le observaran de nuevo. Mientras recorría con uno de sus largos dedos la suave piel de su rostro, terminado por golpetear juguetonamente su nariz pecosa.

- Aunque aun eres muy joven - siseó el militar, ahora pasando sus dedos por los cortos cabellos dorados del chico, que muy apenas le llegaban debajo de las pequeñas orejitas. Algo le decía que el cabello largo a aquel chiquillo se le vería mucho mejor y había terminado diciéndolo suavemente como un comentario cualquiera. Atrapando inconcientemente toda la atención del rubio.

- Me gustaría volver a verte - le confesó de forma coqueta el pelinegro - Cuando hayas crecido un poco más -

Y terminó Roy regalándole un beso, más no había llegado a ser tan osado como el rubio. Pues sus labios habían terminado posándose con sutileza en la suave piel de la frente del pequeño niño.

Poco después de aquello Edward había salido corriendo de su habitación, dejando al militar confundido dentro de esta y no se había vuelto a parar ahí, hasta el día siguiente. Había abierto la puerta con suavidad, pero la habitación se encontraba mas que vacía.

- Partió a primer hora de la mañana Edward - le había dicho Izumi cuando había entrado la habitación también encontrándose ahí al rubio taciturno.

- El coronel Roy Mustang no podía quedarse mucho tiempo aquí - le dijo con suavidad - Tenia que volver cuanto antes al campo de batalla junto a sus hombres -

Se habían separado en aquel momento, pero el destino y ciertamente las circunstancias los habían vuelto a unir de nuevo.

- ¡Te quedaste con mi primer beso! - oyó que el príncipe le decía contra su pecho y cuando bajo su rostro buscando sus ojos, pudo notar el brillo de molestia fingida en los mismos mientras golpeteaba suavemente con uno de sus puños el pecho del hombre - ¿Y todavía te quejas de que fue robado? -

- No me quejo, en lo absoluto - le aseguró el rey apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. Pues incluso hasta se sentía complacido. Efectivamente él había sido el primero en muchas cosas con el rubio.

Y Edward había hecho exactamente lo mismo con él. Pues únicamente de él y por primera vez se había enamorado. Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por el rubio y seguramente jamás volvería a hacerlo.

- Recuerdo te había dicho que me gustaría verte con el cabello largo - susurró el rey llevando una de sus manos a los sedosos cabellos del rubio sintiéndolos entre sus yemas, con suavidad deposito un tenue beso en su frente regocijándose con el rosado sonrojo de las mejillas de su rubio - Y también te había dicho que te vería cuando crecieras un poco mas -

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en los labios del rey y el rubio arqueo una ceja confundido.

- Aunque no lo hiciste mucho - soltó con malicia a penas contenida.

- ¡Si serás cabrón! - gruñó el rubio levantando sus puños para golpear al pelinegro que lo sujeto de las muñecas evitando sus golpes y de un momento a otro comenzaron a reír.

La risa de ambos inundo la estancia y de un momento a otro el rey le había soltado de las manos para guiarlas al rostro del rubio donde los sostuvo suavemente. Edward unió su mano con la de Roy mientras continuaba riendo bajito. Sus frentes quedaron juntas y cuando las risas terminaron se quedaron en silencio un breve momento observándose, antes de que el rey susurrara con lentitud.

- Edward yo quisiera que olvidáramos todo lo que paso - los labios del rey acariciaban lentamente los del rubio mientras hablaban - Y en este momento empezáramos a comenzar de nuevo -

- Como si este fuera el primer día de nuestro matrimonio - el pelinegro asintió a las palabras del rubio y agregó muy cerca de los labios de Ed - Nuestro primer siendo solo Roy y Edward -

Y capturó entonces los labios del rubio.

Edward no pudo más que continuar besando al rey, enredando sus dedos en los cortos mechones oscuros mientras correspondía con la misma pasión al beso demandante en el que lo había apresado al pelinegro. No fue conciente más que de seguir aquella lengua traviesa que se enredaba con la suya y de aquellos dientes que juguetones le mordían los labios cuando por breves segundos rompían el beso para continuarlo mas ansias y brios.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Roy ya lo tenia sentado sobre sus piernas y había gruñido molesto cuando una vez mas rompió el beso, mas gimió con fuerza cuando las caricias de aquellos labios y de la húmeda lengua, se concentraron en repartirle descargas de puro placer a lo largo de su cuello.

Apretó sus rodillas contra las costillas de Roy y suspiro su nombre cuando los dientes del mismo mordieron de forma nada gentil el nacimiento de su cuello y tuvo que alejar sus manos de los cabellos negros y levantarlas hacia arriba cuando los dedos del pelinegro se aferraron a su playera sin mangas jalándola hacia arriba para quitársela.

Fue breve el momento en que Roy vio la prenda oscura volando por los aires antes de tener una vez mas los labios del rubio devorando su boca con insistencia y correspondiéndolo deslizo de manera sensual los dedos por la columna del rubio desde la nuca, hasta la pudorosa cintura de los pantalones que detenía el avance de sus dígitos.

Apenas y había delineado con la yema de los dedos el borde del cinturón, cuando tuvo que alejar sus manos de la cintura, echando los brazos hacia atrás. Con un ansia desesperada el rubio le había desabrochado ya la camisa y tras pasarle las palmas abiertas por los hombros intentaba sacársela por los brazos ahora.

La piel caliente de sus pechos desnudos hizo gemir al rubio sobre la boca del pelinegro antes de volver a besarle. Lo podía sentir jugueteando de nueva cuenta con su cinturón y mientras delineaba sus labios delgados con la húmeda lengua, la presión del cuero curtido en su cintura cedió, al igual que el único botón y el cierre bajando de su pantalón.

Se tensó y echó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia atrás cuando una de las manos de Roy se había colado ya dentro de sus interiores y la otra se deslizaba por su trasero llevándose consigo el pantalón y el boxer blanco. Pero definitivamente lo que le había hecho tragar saliva con fuerza, fue aquella descarga eléctrica que sintió cuando el pelinegro le rodeo una de las tetillas con la punta de la lengua humedeciéndola.

- ¡Ah! - gimoteo el rubio estremeciéndose cuando la boca se afianzó por completo a su pezón y los dedos largos y tibios del rey se hundieron en la perfecta curva de sus nalgas abriéndolas buscando tormentosamente su entrada.

Sus mejillas se colorearon rojizas al sentirse tan expuesto, siendo recorrido suavemente y muy apenas por las yemas de aquellos dedos que no buscaban otra cosa mas que incitarlo a pedir mas y su cuerpo se sintió mas caliente al escuchar el cierre del pantalón de Roy bajándose. Entrecerró los ojos no sabiendo cual de las acciones del pelinegro le excitaba más.

Si aquellos dedos que jugueteaban malignos tentando su entrada o sus labios mordisqueando su ya sensible y húmedo pezón. O aquella mano que había dejado de atenderle hacia un momento y ahora volvía a recorrer su sexo, subiendo y bajando de la base a la punta deteniendo su índice en la gota dulce que brillaba invitante a ser probada.

- Ohhh- gimoteó de nueva cuenta el rubio, mas esta vez tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a los hombros del rey.

La caliente y dura erección de Roy se rozaba contra su sexo, humedeciéndose de forma deliciosa. Pulsado y tensándose un poco mas entre la mano del pelinegro que a ambas las masturbaba con suavidad en principio, para aumentar el ritmo sin avisar, haciéndolo casi terminar deteniéndose en el momento justo, atacándolo con una sutil presión de sus dedos. Edward se abrazó al cuello de Roy gimiendo sonoramente contra su oreja, disfrutando de las sensuales atenciones de su esposo.

Un dedo largo y travieso se abrió paso dentro de él y no pudo más que alzar la cadera levantando sus nalgas dejándolo moverse a su antojo. Tuvo que abrir mas las piernas cuando un segundo dedo lo penetró y sus uñas se enterraron en la piel los hombros del pelinegro cuando el tercero dedo comenzó a moverse dentro de él, alcanzando el punto exacto en su interior que lo enloquecía.

- Me... Hmmmm- sollozó de gozo el rubio echando la cabeza hacia atrás agitando sus largos cabellos rubios.

- ¿Vas a venirte? - Le preguntó Roy acercando su boca hasta la manzana de Edward mordiéndola levemente para luego solo delinearla con su lengua. Apretó entre sus dedos sus sexos que escurrían muy mojados y sonrosados - Yo estoy apunto también -

- ¡No! - Gimoteó Ed, echándose una vez mas contra Roy aforrándose a su cuello - ¡No quiero! -

Soltando sus sexos, Roy llevó la mano únicamente al de Edward, pasando los dedos a lo largo sintiéndolo temblar desesperado. Sus dedos dentro de Edward se movieron y las caderas del rubio lo hicieron también siguiendo el movimiento circular que le imponía. Aunque el rubio no quisiera, ya estaba próximo a terminar, su pene palpitaba y el pre-semen lo cubría por completo haciéndolo brillar.

- ¡Dentro de mí! - escuchó el pelinegro que el rubio le susurraba en la oreja que mordisqueo luego con deleite.

- ¡Te quiero adentro! - le ordenó tomando el rostro de Roy entre sus manos observándolo con lujuria y sonrío coqueto antes de atraparle los labios con hambre. Roy sonrío entre el beso al que una vez mas lo sometía el rubio y saco sus dedos con violencia de su interior.

El rubio gruño molesto y a la vez ansioso y terminó mordiéndole el labio con fuerza cuando la punta de su pene le acaricio la entrada tentadoramente sin penetrarle, mas no fue necesario esperar mucho antes de que...

- Ahhhhh ¡ROY! - gimió con fuerza el rubio al sentirlo completamente adentro y el pelinegro no pudo mas que aferrarse sus dedos a las caderas de Edward cuando lo presiono deliciosamente en su interior.

Y comenzó a moverse con suavidad, pero Edward ya no podía esperar a sus mimos. Sosteniéndose de Roy y sorprendiéndolo comenzó a moverse sobre él con fuerza golpeando una y otra vez su trasero contra las piernas del pelinegro. Los pezones hinchados y erguidos tan rojos fueron atendidos una vez más por el rey que los chupó con gentileza, mientras su mano volvía a estimular el rosado miembro del rubio.

- Ow... Ro... Roy - suspiró el rubio tragando saliva y sintió como Roy le tomaba de las nalgas ayudándole a moverse sobre él. Se estremeció con violencia y sollozo de gozo perdiéndose en su placer cuando Roy llego dentro de él en el punto exacto que le enloquecía.

Roy lo sintió también y movió las caderas golpeando una y otra vez aquel lugar. Sintiéndose recompensado cuando los músculos internos del rubio le apresaban calurosamente incitándolo a terminar en su interior. Apretándolo, liberándolo para luego sujetarlo con mas fuerza hasta que finalmente.

- ¡ROY! -

Chilló Edward contra su oído con fuerza, al sentirlo llenarlo con el calido semen. Dando otras dos, tres estocadas llenándolo por completo. Él tampoco había podido evitar correrse en la mano del pelinegro, bañando incluso el marcado vientre del pelinegro.

Abrazado fuertemente al cuello de Roy y respirando con la boca abierta, Edward trataba de serenarse sintiendo aun las descargas eléctricas del orgasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo. Pero eran mas intensas las caricias que el rey sobre su cuerpo le repartía, delineando la fina piel de sus caderas y se sintió estremecerse cuando la fina piel de los labios de Roy repartió sutiles besos a lo largo de sus hombros desnudos.

Se separó levemente y no despreció el suave beso que le regalo muy apenas en los labios.

Aquel pequeño encuentro había sido rápido fugaz y desesperado. Habían necesitado sentirse con urgencia y ciertamente había sido excesivamente placentero. Pero según se daba cuenta Roy para aquellos momentos tenia en mente hacerle el amor una vez mas, suave, tranquilo y pausado.

Enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro y aferró su agarre en el cuello cerrando los ojos mientras se levantaba junto con él del suelo. Tuvo que soltarlo cuando las frescas y suaves sabanas acariciaron su cuerpo cuando fue depositado en la cama y abrió los ojos anhelantes cuando sintió el peso de Roy sobre su cuerpo cubriéndole por completo.

- Te amo Edward - susurró el rey acariciando con dulzura sus cabellos rubios. Ed no pudo más que sonreír complacido cuando le sintió besándole las mejillas sonrosadas con ternura. Harían el amor una vez más y si volvían a perder el control de nueva cuenta.

Tenían todo lo que restaba de la noche para repetirlo.

† "•" †

Una vez que la bañera estuvo llena de agua deliciosa, fue simplemente necesario un suave chasquido de sus dedos para a tibiarla y llenar por completo la habitación de vapor. Bien el baño estaba listo, ahora solo tenia que ir por su rubio esposo y convencerlo de tomar un baño, juntos, antes de bajar al comedor para tomar su desayuno.

No había podido evitar levantarse excesivamente temprano y tuvo que abandonar la cama en la que había despertado junto con Ed, para arreglar algunos asuntos antes de regresar a la alcoba. Había aplazado su partida del reino algunas cuantas horas y no a los primeros rayos de sol como había planeado hacerlo.

Quería quedarse un poco más ahí junto al rubio y ahora que lo pensaba, cuando volviera, haría todo lo posible por mandar al diablo esa costumbre suya de despertase antes que Ed. No abriría los ojos hasta que el rubio le diera muestras de estar despertando y serian los dos juntos los que abanderarían la cama cada día en su habitación.

Salio despacio del cuarto de baño y paso con relativa calma a la habitación que compartía con su rubio y sus ojos encontraron al medico militar Knox al pie de la cama de Edward, mientras este aun sentado sobre la misma evitaba mirarlo mientras se mordía nerviosamente uno de sus labios.

- Entiéndalo príncipe, no tiene caso negarse - escuchó la fuerte voz del medico reprendiendo al rubio - Debo de hacer los exámenes necesarios para saber si se encuentra ya en estado -

Knox bufó cuando no hubo respuesta del joven rubio delante de él.

- Sabe que son órdenes directas del rey - le informó una vez mas - Ya han pasado varias semanas desde la ultima vez que le examine y el tratamiento esta a punto de terminarse -

- No me concierne en lo absoluto si ha tenido o no, intimidad con el rey - siseó fríamente el hombre - Pero es mi obligación cerciórame si ya hay un hijo de su majestad creciendo dentro de usted -

Roy observó el semblante oscuro en el rostro de Edward. Cabía la posibilidad de que Ed estuviese embarazado, aunque también podía que no y por lo visto, la respuesta negativa arrojada en los exámenes era lo que en esos momentos mas temía el príncipe.

Y ciertamente lo comprendía. La primera y última vez en que el rubio había sido examinado por Knox para saber si se encontraba en estado y siendo el resultado negativo, él no se lo había tomado nada bien y se lo había echado en cara al príncipe. Edward tenia temor en aquellos momentos de que una vez mas las pruebas dieran negativas y que volviera a odiarlo.

Roy sonrío comedido, además aun faltaba decirle al rubio, mas bien aclararle lo que le había confesado Rose. Rose le había dicho que Ed creía que odiaría al hijo que le diera tanto como a él. Pero nunca había sido así.

De hecho aun en ese entonces, cuando no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía por Ed, solo una cosa tenía bien clara. Amaría al pequeño o pequeñita que el rubio le diera. De hecho en esos mismos momentos, aunque aun no supiera si su rubio estaba ya en estado. Ya quería a ese pedacito de cielo que le regalaría Edward.

- Edward no se hará ningún examen Knox - protestó seguro el pelinegro atrayendo de inmediato las miradas de ambos a él.

- ¿Pero majestad? - Knox lo miró acercarse hasta ellos, quedando demasiado cerca del príncipe que le observaba intrigado. En el momento justo en que había encontrado las palabras correctas para contraatacar a sus dichos, el rey le interrumpió.

- He dicho que no - soltó el rey sin mirarlo y dulcificó su mirada sobre el príncipe, levantando una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la mejilla del rubio que acaricio con cariño

- Edward me dará un hijo, sí - aceptó el rey - Pero cuando sea el momento para ello. No hay necesidad de forzarlo Knox -

El rubio se había sonrojado y el medico había carraspeado.

- Así que olvídate de los exámenes - musitó Roy alejado su vista del príncipe, girando el rostro para mirar al medico.

Knox alzó una ceja ¡Ese Mustang! Siempre dándole un mandato y luego cambiándolo por otro completamente contrario a lo pedido.

- Como ordene, majestad - aceptó al fin y no le quedo más que abandonar la habitación.

Roy lo siguió con los ojos hasta que el hombre abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de su espalda.

- ¿Roy? - oyó que el príncipe le llamaba y al mismo tiempo sintió el leve tirón de la manga de su camisa blanca.

Se volvió a él y volvió a sonreírle con dulzura. Con ambas manos termino tomándole del rostro y le beso con suavidad, ganándose un suspiro de los labios del príncipe, que había cerrado los ojos apenas y había iniciado el beso. Rompió lentamente el beso, pero no por ello dejo de depositar otros mas sobre los labios henchidos del rubio, mas cortos y apenas perceptibles.

- Será maravilloso el día en que me digas que me darás un hijo - le aseguró Roy al rubio, notando que los ojos del príncipe brillaron notándose mas dorados - Y desde ese momento, empezaremos a planear la llegada de sus hermanitos -

- ¿Hermanitos? - preguntó Ed curioso.

- Yo quiero que formemos juntos una gran familia Ed ¿No te gustaría? - El rubio asintió tímidamente.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

Si siempre había sido su deseo formar una familia numerosa y si podía cumplir su sueño junto con Roy, no había forma de que su futuro fuese más perfecto. Después de todo en esos momentos creía que, finalmente él podía alcanzar a tocar la felicidad plena con sus pequeñas manos.

† "•" †

En ningún momento Roy había soltado la mano de Edward mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del castillo y ciertamente estaba retrazando su llegada a las puertas del palacio, donde su escolta y un numeroso grupo de soldados esperaban ya por él para partir hacia el norte.

Roy gruñó haciendo sus pasos más lentos, a buena hora había aceptado ir hacia aquel lugar. Estaba que con mandar a Bradley a contener la pequeña revuelta, habría sido más que suficiente. Pero ante la insistencia de algunos mandos y soldados, no le había quedado mas que prometerles acompáñales en la siguiente compañía que mandaran a aquellas tierras.

Y ahora se lamentaba de aquella decisión.

Las cosas con Edward se habían aclarado al fin y su relación desde la noche anterior, había vuelto a comenzar desde el principio y para nada quería separarse del lado de rubio en aquellos momentos, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a acompañarle en aquella misión. No quería ponerlo en riesgo innecesariamente.

Roy se detuvo algunos pasos antes de llegar a las puertas y se volvió hacia el rubio que le observaba curioso.

- Supongo que, ha llegado la hora de despedirnos ¿No? - oyó que le preguntaba y notó entonces como la sonrisa en los labios carnosos de su consorte luchaba por parecer tranquila cuando se notaba muy opuesta a lo que se veía.

- Volveré pronto - le aseguró Roy, pero aun así aquello no logró tranquilizar al rubio.

Roy no iba de visita al norte del reino. Iba a contener un motín y aunque el pelinegro le asegurara que las cosas iban a estar bien, aquello no le decía que las cosas no se complicarían en lo futuro. Por supuesto que no deseaba que algo malo le sucediera a Roy y podría irse poco después que él para acompañarlo, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacia, Roy se desprotegería a si mismo y a los suyos por mantenerlo a salvo.

Aunque no quisiera tendría que quedarse ahí. Por las buenas o por las malas.

Suspiro y asintió a las palabras del pelinegro y aunque no había querido soltarle, tuvo que ir dejar su mano.

No importaba si tardaba en volver, él tan solo quería que volviera a salvo.

† "•" †

Bradley sonrío al momento de colocarle la última estrella sobre la solapa en el hombro izquierdo. Con aquello, a los ojos de quien lo mirase, seria mostrado honrosamente su grado marcial.

La pequeña ceremonia terminó con el saludo de rigor y otra sonrisa entre ambos cuando se hubo marcado el descanso. El único ojo del hombre se poso discreto a lo largo de la habitación, otros coroneles y generales estaban presentes en la protesta del joven Elric, mas había dos militares que brillaban por su ausencia.

Ni el Flüher, ni su más fiel general habían llegado para la presentación del coronel Elric.

King sonrío con satisfacción, al parecer los rumores de una enemistad entre el rey y su príncipe era muy ciertos. Pues de no ser así, Roy Mustang debía de haber encabezado aquella ceremonia y no él, quien solo lo hacia en la ausencia del Flüher.

Estaba seguro que para aquellos momentos, la pequeña rebelión que había surgido en el norte, estaba mas que controlada, tal vez incluso antes de la llegada del mismo rey a esas tierras. La generala Armstrong en el fuerte de Brings, tenía que haberse hecho cargo al instante. Después de todo, una amenaza a su fuerte no era perdonada jamás, por la reina del hielo.

Así que por el momento no había justificación alguna para que el rey no volviera.

O bueno, teniendo cerca a un esposo al cual no soportaba y por el cual no podía estar cerca de la mujer que amaba. Era más que comprensible que algo como aquello ocurriera. Aquel matrimonio no tenia futuro y no deseaba que tuviera alguno, después de todo Edward solo era un pequeño peón dentro de toda su estrategia.

Pero la misma aun no estaba completa ni a la mitad y no podía deshacerse del rubio tan pronto. Si las cosas continuaban así, en lugar de beneficiarle, aquello le perjudicaría. Pero por el momento las cosas estaban bien así. Tal vez más delante tuviese que actuar e informarle de todo aquello al rey Hoenheim. Después de todo, para que las cosas funcionaran.

Edward tenia que tener comiendo de su mano a Mustang.

Solo así, las cosas solas avanzarían y tendría sentido aquella ridícula alianza.

Discretamente Bradley dirigió su vista al rubio recientemente nombrado coronel. Ya habían pasado casi medio año desde la boda de los monarcas y el príncipe aun no quedaba en estado. Perfectamente conveniente y acorde a lo estipulado. Un hijo en el vientre del rubio no era necesario, al menos, hasta que el batallón alquímico estuviera perfectamente conformado y siguiera ciegamente al príncipe, con la más minima orden que este les diese.

Bradley sonrío de forma oscura.

Todo marchaba según sus planes y no había nada más reconfortante que ello.

Dejó de mirar al joven coronel rubio y ojo se poso entonces sobre los miembros de lo que seria su escuadrón. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida. Aquel no era mas que el mismo equipo que una vez comandara Mustang. Algo le decía a King, que no se los había asignado al rubio simplemente por capricho y para que cuidaran de él. Mas bien, podía ver la poca confianza que el pelinegro tenia puesta sobre el rubio.

Aquellos perros le eran enteramente fieles al Flüher y no dudarían en eliminar cualquier plan destructivo que el príncipe tuviera y lo vigilarían de sol a sombra si fuese necesario. En especial aquella soldado con ojos de halcón y que ciertamente no miraba de muy buena manera a quien seria ahora su nuevo jefe.

Eso si que había sorprendido a Bradley, no pensaba que el rey iba a meterle también a su amante en la milicia al príncipe. Aquello si que era una humillación para el rubio y un golpe muy bajo para su orgullo. Suficiente debería de tener con hacerle competencia en la cama a la rubia como para tenerla de camarada en el cuartel.

Aun así el rubio sabía manejarlo exageradamente bien. Pues no prestaba atención alguna a la mirada insistente de la teniente primera y no caería en un juego de provocaciones futuras que ya se veía por venir.

Decidió terminar con la ceremonia y cuando levanto su mano a la frente saludando ahora al Coronel Edward Elric, a la par los demás oficiales de diferentes grados se le unieron reconociéndolo como tal y honrado por el gesto y siguiendo los parámetros establecidos, el rubio lo hizo igual.

Casi en silencio la oficina fue quedando vacía, hasta solo quedar unos cuantos oficiales incluyéndolo a él dentro. La sonrisa en los labios de Bradley se incremento cuando los hombres se giraron a su persona.

Pronto la nueva rebelión contra el Rey Roy Mustang estallaría.

Y su Príncipe Consorte, seria quien lo derrocaría del trono.

† "•" †

Edward suspiró cerrando la puerta tras de él quedándose solo en la oficina. Su presentación como coronel no había estado tan mal, pero había preferido la calurosa bienvenida que le había dado su nuevo escuadrón al que estaba al mando. La había pasado de lo más agradable que incluso, había soportado un poquito el que le hicieran bromas por su estatura.

Bueno estaba bien...

¡No lo había soportado!

Había estallado en una rabieta de insultos que había terminado con el arrojando al teniente segundo Jean Havoc de un lado a otro de la oficina. Mas sus desplantes tan solo habían logrado envolver en risas a todos, placidamente divertidos.

Edward sonrío suavemente.

La camaradería con aquel grupo iba a ser excelente.

Aunque quien había brillado en su ausencia en aquella presentación intima y privada del grupo había sido la única mujer en el mismo. Ed no podía decir que no se esperaba algo como aquello. Después de todo el desagrado hacia su persona era comprensible y si no lo soportaba en aquellos momentos, no quería ni imaginarse como serian las cosas cuando Roy hablara finalmente con ella y le comunicara que rompería con la promesa que aun en esos momentos les unía.

A decir verdad, el rubio se compadecía de ella e incluso se sentía un poco culpable por ello. Al igual que él Riza amaba ciegamente a Roy e iba a ser un golpe duro para su corazón, el ser rechazada de aquella manera.

Tal vez e incluso la rubia hubiese sentido lo mismo por él, si Roy la hubiese escogido a ella en su lugar.

Edward agito la cabeza negando. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era sobrellevarla, al menos hasta que Roy volviera y hablara con ella personalmente y si aun así continuaba empecinada en tratarlo con rencor, juntos Roy y él tomarían una decisión en cuanto a qué hacer con ella.

El rubio dirigió su vista a la ventana abierta. Ya habían pasado dos largos meses desde que Roy se había ido y aun no regresaba, pero ello no quería decir que no supiese nada de él. Desde el momento en que el pelinegro se había marchado, con tan solo unas horas de diferencia le había llegado una carta del mismo traída por otro de sus más confiables hombres.

Era una pequeña nota que no decía más que uno o dos renglones donde le confesaba que ya le extrañaba. El rubio sonrío recordándolo. Para la noche había llegado otra carta y para el amanecer otra más y aquella rutina se había repetido hasta ese día, en la mañana cuando había recibido la ultima nota. Las pequeñas líneas se habían convertido en párrafos que completaron luego hojas enteras, hasta que el sobre terminaba copiosamente atiborrado de papel.

Roy le hablaba un poquito de todo lo que hacia pero mas de lo que en aquel lugar sus ojos veían. Incluso el rey había terminado hablándole en aquellas cartas de breves pasajes de su vida en los campos de aquel reino. Sus padres habían sido campesinos humildes que no habían opacado su sueño de ingresar al colegio militar cuando en sus tierras faltaban manos que ayudaran a labrar la misma.

Lamentablemente los había perdido años antes de que el revuelo en Amestris hubiese empezado y todo gracias a los cobradores de impuestos, avaros y déspotas del antiguo rey de aquellas tierras. En un principio le habían hecho creer que habían muerto por un lamentable accidente, pero había sido justamente cuando la rebelión había estallado cuando las crueldades que había hecho aquel rey, habían salido a la luz.

Edward se había lamentado de aquel hecho y Roy le había agradecido por sus condolencias. Pero lo que había enternecido al príncipe, era el deseo que tenía el rey por regresar a las tierras de sus padres y vivir tranquila y pacíficamente en aquel lugar alejado de las presiones de gobernar aquel reino.

Incluso sin expresarlo directamente el pelinegro le había mostrado su deseo de renunciar a la corona e ir a vivir a aquella pequeña y rustica casita al pie de la colina junto a su rubio y a la pequeña familia que este le diera.

El príncipe cerró los ojos, sintiendo la fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana. Tal vez y pronto pudiesen cumplir aquel deseo del militar y quien sabe a la mejor en aquellos momentos, estaba esperando ya un bebe de Roy.

† "•" †

No era su costumbre entrar sin avisar antes, más Riza sabia que aquel a quien ahora tenía que llamar "jefe" no merecía respeto alguno de su parte. Más bien, era él quien tenía que mostrarse educado ante ella. Después de todo, si Riza se lo pedía a Roy, el rubio seria castigado y Edward la iba a pasar realmente mal por cualquiera de sus insolencias.

Estaba más que segura de que Roy no le negaría ninguno de sus caprichos.

Roy la quería muchísimo mas de lo que alguna vez podría apreciar a ese príncipe pueblerino.

Cuando no recibió reprimenda alguna por su osada intromisión, fue que giro su cuerpo para adentrarse en la oficina dirigiéndose a donde estaba el príncipe y lo que vio simplemente le hizo crujir los dientes.

El muchacho estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón de Roy al frente de su escritorio. La ventana de la oficina estaba abierta y el suave viento que entraba jugueteaba con los largos flequillos en su rostro agitándolos lentamente. Pero lo que había odiado realmente, era el semblante tierno y excesivamente pacifico que el príncipe mostraba, con los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos pequeñas y finas, acariciaba tenuemente con excesiva ternura y sobre la ropa su vientre aun plano.

La mujer achico los ojos con odio y agito la cabeza con violencia.

¡No!

¡Ese maldito mocoso no podía estar embarazado!

Con excesiva repulsión hacia el rubio, se acerco unos cuantos pasos. Ahora entendía un poco el distanciamiento de Roy. No porque la pensara cambiar por ese rubio, sino mas bien, por la novedad de sentirse futuro padre. El rubio ese, tenia que estar embrazado para aquellos momentos, casi había pasado ya medio año desde que se habían casado y si Roy deseaba cuanto antes que todo aquello acabara, tenia que cumplir con el ultimo mandato de la alianza.

Un heredero con la sangre de ambos reinos.

Cuando la novedad del embarazo del rubio pasara, Roy volvería a ella y se olvidaría de Edward, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que el mocoso naciera y después botaría al rubio de su lado. Se casarían y seria reina. Tal vez y tendría que soportar al maldito bastardo de aquel príncipe, pero no seria mucho.

Convencería a Roy para que se deshiciera de él también.

Después de todo, el tratado de la alianza no especificaba que el hijo de ambos tenia que ser el heredero del trono de Amestris y no había pena alguna, si el chiquillo moría. Con una sonrisa maligna avanzo otro paso acercándose al rubio.

Tan solo era cuestión de ser paciente, un poco más.

† "•" †

TBC...

**N de la Yuka: **Hey! Aquí otro capi mas! Bueno, es todo por el momento. Nos estamos leyendo para la proxima actualizacion


	19. Chapter 19

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed.

**También que** quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) Un capitulo por los reviews que me den.

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado y ya en estos momentos solo un poquito en **La Nueva Alianza** de **Midhiel**,.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_"Únicamente para ti... con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**19.- Débil Confrontación **

Fue una breve reverencia que correspondió con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza. El sirviente se levantó de un solo movimiento y guardó muy bien entre sus ropas oscuras la carta que su majestad le había encomendado. Tal vez y aquella fuese la última o podía que no, mas indagar en algo como aquello no era parte de su trabajo. En cambio llevar esa correspondencia de Youswell a Amestris, si que lo era.

Roy le siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás del mismo y terminó quedando solo en la rustica habitación del único hotel en aquella ciudad minera que pocas veces era visitada por alguien.

Hasta donde sabía por las cartas que le respondía Edward, en Amestris todo continuaba tranquilo, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta el momento que no se encontraba en el fuerte de Briggs y por lo visto, tampoco se percataron que jamás había llegado al mismo. Roy avanzó por la habitación hasta quedarse frente a la ventana sin cortinas, el paisaje anaranjado y seco atormento a sus ojos.

Había sido toda una suerte el llegar a aquel lugar sin que nadie lo supiese. Otra cosa hubiese sido si Bradley hubiese insistido en acompañarle. Hubiese terminado yendo a Briggs a contener una pequeña rebelión que ellos mismo habían puesto como pantomima para llegar a Youswell.

Porque ciertamente habían mentido sobre aquella rebelión que supuestamente había estallado contra él.

Todo aquello había sido una coartada que había resultado completamente creíble para llegar a aquel lugar. Por medio de rumores se había enterado de la situación precaria en la que vivían los pueblerinos y aquellos pocos que se habían revelado, habían terminado muertos por desacatar órdenes expresas de su corona.

Aquello era lo que le había indignado más. Pues no había proclamado algo como aquello y mucho menos en su nombre, había mandado una comitiva de soldados para encargarse de los detalles administrativos de la zona.

Habían llegado de improviso e incógnitos sin que nadie lo esperara y terminó descubriendo toda una red de corrupción de los mandos militares en aquella zona, encabezándola el teniente Yoki. Por lo visto, el manejo de la mina de Youswell, estaba siendo utilizado para ocupar las ganancias que se obtenía de estas para dar sobornos a los militares e ir subiendo de jerarquía de aquella manera.

Y cuando el dinero de la mina no fue suficiente, había falsificado su sello real y su firma decretando que el mismo Rey Mustang había mandado aumentar considerablemente los impuestos en aquella cuidad. Llevando a la misma a su miseria, mientras que el teniente era el único que se beneficiaba.

Maes y los demás habían descubierto rápidamente el engaño y el teniente y sus subordinados terminaron puestos a disposición de las órdenes del rey. Le daría el castigo que considerara justo, pero antes del mismo tendría que soltar el nombre y rangos de los militares implicados en todo aquello y por su puesto había sido expulsado inmediatamente de la milicia por los sobornos que cometía.

Roy sonrío de lado al recordar la mueca de terror del hombre al reconocerlo no solo como el rey de Amestris sino como al peligroso alquimista de fuego que con solo darle una pequeña incentivación a cualquiera achicharraba. Yoki empezaría a soltarlo todo pronto. De aquello no le quedaba la mejor duda.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello, era que la cuidad había sido liberada y que contaría con su respaldo desde aquel mismo momento e incluso, se había atrevido a pasa la misma bajo en control de los propios mineros, pues algo le decía que volvería a prosperar en sus manos mucho mas incluso que antes.

Roy frunció el entrecejo molesto. Si aquello había pasado en aquella cuidad, podía estar pasando algo similar o incluso peor en las demás.

La milicia por lo visto necesitaba ser depurada de sus malos elementos y debía de hacerlo pronto.

Y si tenían que rodar las cabezas de los altos mandos de la milicia, rodarían.

† "•" †

Edward estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón de Roy al frente de su escritorio. Su semblante era tierno y excesivamente pacifico con los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos acariciaba tenuemente con excesiva ternura y sobre la ropa su vientre aun plano. Riza achico los ojos con odio.

¡Como odiaba a ese maldito mocoso!

Con excesiva repulsión hacia el rubio, se acerco unos cuantos pasos.

- Coronel - Riza arrastró las palabras con odio, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y por un breve momento y la mirara confuso. Más inmediatamente su semblante volvió a serenarse al igual que su mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede teniente? - preguntó Edward por cortesía.

La verdad, no esperaba encontrarse con la mujer por el resto del día, no porque él deseara evitarla sino que, había llegado a esa conclusión al notar la negativa de la rubia por acompañarlos en la presentación íntima del escuadrón que comandaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que se siente? -

El rubio enarcó las cejas para satisfacción de la rubia, que volvió a preguntar, esta vez añadiendo unas cuantas palabras más.

- ¿Qué es lo que se siente estar junto a Roy sabiendo que ama a otra? -

Edward tragó saliva y retiró discretamente su mano del vientre. Tuvo que ladear la cabeza mirando a la rubia sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Bueno, una reacción como aquella por parte de la mujer, era lo que había estado esperando.

Después de todo por culpa de los tratados de la alianza, su llegada había truncado los planes de ambos militares. Un ataque como aquel era excesivamente leve y no haría mucho para alentarla a continuar. Simplemente la ignoraría lo más que se pudiera hasta que se cansara de soltar veneno.

Lo mismo había tenido que hacer con varios cortesanos en el castillo para que tuviesen que dejarlo en paz. Además él no era justamente quien tenía que hablar con la teniente. Roy era el indicado para aquello, puesto que cualquier palabra que brotara de sus labios, no seria escuchada por la mujer y se la atribuiría a una mentira para obligarla a dudar del supuesto amor que Roy le tenía.

Edward tranquilamente respiro y mas calmado le respondió con suavidad.

- Teniente, los asuntos personales no deberían de mezclarse con el trabajo - Riza asintió y curvó los labios desdeñosamente y chasqueó levemente la lengua.

- Concuerdo con ello coronel, pero no pude resistir la curiosidad -

El rubio la vio avanzar lentamente hasta rodear su escritorio, no viró el rostro hacia ella, pero supo que seguía caminando hasta llegar a su silla y detrás de esta se detuvo de pronto.

Edward tragó saliva. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

¿Qué era lo que se proponía hacer esa mujer?

El perfume excesivamente dulce de la mujer le llenó la nariz y arqueó la boca en desagrado. Pero aquello, fue inmediatamente olvidado, cuando sintió la calida respiración de la mujer contra su oído.

- No te sientas tan importante principito - Riza siseó aquello con desprecio poco camuflado.

- Tú no eres más que una parte de un acuerdo entre naciones y si Roy tiene que decirte que te ama, lo hará. Mas lo único que en verdad quiere es terminar con su deber como rey. -

- A ti no te ama, en cambio a mí sí - aquello le hizo abrir los ojos desmesurados al rubio.

Edward había echado la silla para atrás levantándose en el acto, la rubia bien que lo había previsto y solo necesito hacerse un lado. Con su mirada rojiza y altanera miró por sobre su hombro al rubio, solo un poco mas bajo de estatura que ella y se regocijó con la mirada de odio que le mandaba, pero pudo notar un leve brillo de inseguridad.

Riza sonrío, lo tenia justo donde quería.

- Y aunque te esfuerces. No conseguirás retenerlo por suficiente tiempo antes de que vuelva a mí - musitó irónicamente la rubia

- Después de todo yo soy a la que ama y siempre me amara solo a mí - sin que el príncipe se lo esperara, se acercó hasta él y lo tomo de la barbilla alzando el rostro hacia ella.

- ¡Vaya! - musitó la mujer, notando como los ojos del príncipe brillaban desafiantes y que al mismo tiempo silenciosamente le decía que ningunas de sus palabras eran creíbles para él - Con que Roy ya te ha dicho que te ama -

Miró con falsa lástima al joven.

- Pobrecillo, te ha empezado a mentir - el príncipe la miró con rencor, mismo que solo sirvió para alentar a la mujer.

- Lo aceptare - le dijo apretando un poco mas el mentón del joven - Eres bonito más no hermoso - Sus ojos rojizos miraron con saña a los dorados

- Tienes un cuerpo delgado y delicado, con ese cabello y rostro, tal vez hasta puedes pasar por una chica - Edward gruñó con aquello último e intentó soltarse de aquellos dedos que bien parecían garras.

Pero el agarre de la mujer no cedía.

- Tal vez con eso para Roy haya sido suficiente y por ello te soporta en tu cama - Edward apretó los puños conteniéndose muy apenas mientras la escuchaba - Aunque no dudo que en algunas noches haya preferido saltar a las camas de las cortesanas en lugar de quedarse en la tuya -

Ya estaba bien, ya se había pasado de la raya aquella mujer y no iba a seguir soportando una sola mas de sus palabras. Había intentado estar lo mas calmado posible convenciéndose de que Roy era quien debía de ponerle un alto, pero había logrado ya sacarlo de sus casillas y si la maldita mujer se atrevía a solar algún solo injurio mas contra su persona ya no se contendría.

- ¿Qué mierda le pasa teniente? -

La sonrisa altanera que le dirigió la mujer fue suficiente para hacerlo refunfuñar, al mismo tiempo que golpeó fuertemente con su mano la de la mujer alejando sus dedos contaminados en sorna de él.

- Aunque eres tan rudo y mal hablado - la mujer agito su mano al viento, el golpe de aquel chico si que la había lastimado, afilando una vez mas sus ojos hacia el rubio siseó - En verdad que no veo que pueda querer Roy de ti -

Edward la miro, mas esta vez fue él quien sonrío con fingida lastima hacia la mujer.

- Tal vez en mí ha encontrado algo que tú jamás podrás darle -

Porque si de algo estaba seguro Edward era que, Riza Hawkeye no amaba a otra persona que no fuese a si misma y que tenia un alto ego que solo era comparado con la ambición que tenia de convertirse en la esposa del rey. De unirse desesperadamente a ese titulo que codiciaba.

Riza le miró de lado ¿Amor? ¿A eso se refería ese chiquillo? Ja, Roy no estaba interesado en ganarse su amor. Sino más bien de obtenerla a ella, la única mujer en todo Amestris que había resistido su supuesto encanto y que jamás, le vería soltando un solo suspiro por él. La mujer sonrío con descaro, Edward sabia lo que vendría.

- Puede ser pero... - Riza le miró y Edward no pudo mas que corresponder con el mismo desprecio y provocación que la rubia le mandaba - Quiero que recuerdes algo principito. Roy volverá a mí, siempre lo hace -

Una ultima mirada de soslayo acompañada de un gesto de burla en los labios y tan silenciosa como había llegado salio de ahí.

Al verse una vez más solo en la oficina, el rubio se dejo caer en su silla con un gesto cansado. Edward respiro despacio tratando de serenarse. No podía caer en las provocaciones de la mujer, después de todo la misma había actuado de aquella manera tan solo para protegerse.

Después de todo aun no sabia de la decisión de Roy, pero la intuía y se sentía mas que amenazada con su presencia ahora también en la milicia.

Además aunque la mujer lo había tratado de embaucar con sus palabras había resistido a las mismas. Sabia que no era momento para dudar de Roy, el que esa mujer llegara y dijera todo aquello, no era razón suficiente para dudar de él.

¿Qué sabia ella?

Estaba errada pues aun creía que Roy se quedaría con ella.

Solo por ello fanfarroneaba de aquella forma.

No tenía sentido alguno caer en sus maliciosas provocaciones.

Riza se echo contra la puerta tras su espalda y cerró los ojos. No había salido tan mal aquel primer encuentro entre ambos. De hecho había estado muy bien y por supuesto que iba a seguir provocándole en aquel lugar, aunque fuese su superior en mando, aun y cuando fuese un príncipe. Después de todo tenia el apoyo absoluto del rey sobre su persona.

Lo que Edward mandara o hiciera contra su persona, no era nada si el rey refutaba aquellas órdenes.

Riza sonrío, tal vez por el momento el príncipe defendería a capa y espada el supuesto amor que Roy le tenia, mas aun así, estaba segura que ya le había dejado una pequeña semillita de duda en el corazón. Ahora solo le tocaba hacerla brotar e ir creciendo.

Era algo simple y fácil que ciertamente no necesitaba apoyarse directamente en Roy para hacerlo.

Tan solo era necesario que ciertas situaciones se prestaran para ello y sin duda una a una Riza las buscaría y utilizaría a su favor. Lastima por el principito, desde un principio no había querido llegar a nada de aquello, pero la mosquita muerta bien que deseaba quedarse con el lugar que a ella le pertenecía.

Y eso a nadie jamás iba a permitirle hacerlo.

† "•" †

Havoc echó a andar por las calles poco transitadas de Amestris. Aquella hora, aunque fuese laboral, era su preferida para salir de los cuarteles de la milicia. No había tanta gente que molestara su pausado andar, ni mucho menos comentarios molestos por el humo que echaba de sus pulmones. El cigarrillo en sus labios se movió cuando le dio una calada y disfruto inmensamente de humo gris que le lleno los pulmones.

Con sumo interés sus ojos se posaron sobre un poste en la acera empedrada. Las relaciones letras rojas en el cartel blanco habían llamado la atención de su mirada celeste. El grabado inconfundible del dragón de su ejercito fue recorrido por sus ojos y una vez hecho aquello comenzó a leer sin prisas lo ahí escrito.

No era más que la convocatoria para los exámenes de alquimista estatal.

Cada letra Jean la leyó con cuidado, no es que estuviese interesado en entrar, ni siquiera sabia una pizca de lo que trataba la alquimia. Pero bueno, tendría que ponerse al corriente aunque fuera generalmente, después de todo su jefe era un coronel alquimista.

Bien enumerados y punto por punto explicado, estaban las bases de la convocatoria. No decía el numero de cuantas vacantes habría, pero si, que la convocatoria no solo estaba siendo hecha para aquellos alquimistas que vivían en Amestris. De hecho, argumentaba que cualquier persona de cualquier nación que tuviese conocimientos sobre alquimia seria aceptada para hacer dicho examen.

Apretó un poco más el cigarrillo entre los labios y soltó el humo por su nariz. No estaba ni a favor ni en contra a que aquel regimiento se creara, pero muchos de sus demás compañeros si que no lo deseaban. Inconformes tal vez por las numerosas prestaciones y privilegios que tendrían.

Serian simples soldados con un rango de mayor de entrada, pero eso no les quitaba el favoritismo que tendrían.

Jean arqueó los labios con todo y cigarrillo en una sonrisa seca.

Él lo único que veía en ese batallón era, un puñado de soldados obligados siempre a tener una soga al cuello y en verdad que no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de los futuros alquimistas.

Ellos serian lo que bien se llamaba _carne de cañón._

Serian los primeros en entrar en batalla y aunque estarían protegidos con lo que supieran de alquimia, no serian mas que simples perros que responderían sin chistar a las ordenes que les diese su amo.

De hecho aunque aun no estuviese formado dicho batallón ya les comenzaban a llamar, _perros de los militares. _

† "•" †

Seguido de Breda y Flurey, Edward avanzó despacio por lo pasillos de los cuarteles y suspiro calladamente tras la espalda de estos que le escoltaban. Al menos por el momento estaba tranquilo, Hawkeye ya no había hecho ningún intento por volverse a meter con él y la siguiente vez que entro a su oficina lo hizo acompañada de Jean Havoc.

Entre los dos le habían explicado no tan a profundidad como hubiese deseado lo que haría ese día en especial en la milicia. Pero al menos sus explicaciones ya le habían ayudado a sortear aceptablemente aquel día. Ya solo bastaba en esos momentos ir a conocer un puñado de científicos que serian dispuestos a sus ordenes para lo que fuera necesario.

No estaba seguro que los necesitara, pero Bradley había insistido en ello.

Sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba, Edward seguía avanzando. Sus días en la milicia serian hasta cierto punto como una simple visita de cortesía que no duraba más de lo suficiente. Tenia trabajo de oficina como los demás, pero nada que no pudiera ser cubierto en unas cuantas horas, después de todo y aunque le calara, su poca experiencia le estaba dejando al limite de las misiones acostumbradas para los oficiales de su rango.

Aunque aquello estaba bien, el ocuparse del futuro examen de los alquimistas estatales que estaba próximo, consumía todo su horario y si a eso le agregaba los deberes como príncipe que tenía impuestos, la jornada laboral simple y sencillamente era agotadora. Ahora entendía el porque Roy siempre volvía tan cansado al castillo.

Cuando el pasillo por donde iba término, se dio cuenta que la salida daba hacia los jardines del cuartel y más allá de estos, estaba él ala exclusiva donde se había construido un complejo independiente donde estaría instalado el propio cuartel del batallón alquímico. Aquello sencillamente no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo, empezarían a haber rencillas entre los militares por tal exclusividad.

Solo esperaba que no tuviese una barricada privada, así como gimnasio o comedor independiente del de los demás soldados, no iban a ser un grupo elite, después de todo. Él que supieran alquimia cuando los demás no la sabían, no les iba a dar un lugar privilegiado ante los demás.

Al menos esa era su forma de pensar.

Aunque ciertamente, eran muy convenientes todas las facilidades que se les estaban dando. Primeramente por el piso exclusivo en la biblioteca central. Un piso entero atiborrado de libros y tratados que no podían ser encontrados con facilidad en cualquier lugar y que sin duda ayudarían muchísimo a los estudios de los futuros alquimistas.

Aun así el rubio no pudo evitar torcer los labios en un gesto de desagrado.

La idea de una compañía especial de aquella magnitud para Amestris, nunca había sido de la entera confianza para el rubio y cuando lo había leído en las estipulaciones de la alianza, había sido de los primeros en oponerse a aquello.

Después de todo, no había un solo alquimista enlistado en los ejércitos y los soldados que sabían de la misma después de haberse unido, no podían practicarla en alguna situación de peligro que lo ameritara. Aun así no le les impedía continuar con sus prácticas cuando no estuviesen en servicio.

Aquellos militares alquimistas, anónimos y silenciosos, se habían encontrado entonces divididos en ambos bandos cuando la rebelión en Amestris había estallado. Roy Mustang, el alquimista de Fuego y algunos cuantos más, empezaron la resistencia revelándose contra el ejército cuando este mismo les ordenó atacar a los civiles con los conocimientos alquímicos que poseían. Pero del lado del rey, hubo también alquimistas que los enfrentaron, cegados por la codicia y el poder prometido.

Recodaba haber escuchado de un tal _Sangre de Hierro_ e incluso _Kimbley_. El alquimista que podía hacer explotar cualquier cosa que sus manos tatuadas tocaran.

Al menos en aquella contienda pasada, habían estado _equilibrados_ alquímicamente. Pero si alguna otra batalla llegaba a estallar cuando el batallón estuviera conformado, no habría nada equilibrado contra los demás ejércitos. Mas aun aquellas naciones desprotegidas que muy apenas y tenían para sostenerse. No habría forma alguna de que pudieran formar alguna armada con alquimistas y las que podían darse el lujo de hacerlo, lo tenían mas que prohibido por la misma alianza.

Amestris militarmente, era la segunda potencia mas fuerte después de Xing y con aquella armada sobre pasaría y con creses al mismo. Tal vez no en numero de soldados, pero, que importaba los números, cuando su poder destructivo seria terroríficamente mas alto.

Edward no era estúpido, sabía de sobra que si alguna llegaba a presentarse, él Flüher les mandaría sin dudarlo a atacar. Serian un grupo especial que se encargaría de neutralizar cualquier resistencia peligrosa que surgiera y los soldados comunes simplemente terminarían con los pequeños objetivos que no representaran peligro alguno.

Estarían etiquetados como un grupo elite, formado únicamente para matar.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, la alquimia no había sido creada con aquel propósito, su único objetivo era ayudar a las personas en lo que necesitaran y solamente y si las circunstancias lo justificaban y lo ameritaban, era correcto utilizarla para privar de la vida a una o mas personas.

Nunca debía de utilizarse a sangre fría con tan oscuro propósito y si él no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo, al menos intentaría concientizar a los futuros alquimistas que estarían bajo su mando. Pediría que utilizaran la alquimia para ayudar, proteger y servir al pueblo por el cual se habían formado.

El rubio tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado, cuando los oficiales delante de él se detuvieron. Levanto la vista y fue entonces cuando se encontró frente a la puerta a donde se dirigían. El reacio grabado del dragón característico de su ejército llamo su atención labrado finamente en la puerta de madera oscura.

Breda de un simple empujón término abriéndola, aun y cuando daba la impresión de ser exageradamente pesada y ciertamente fue el joven coronel el único sorprendido cuando miró a un numeroso grupo de hombres en bata blanca moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación que delimitaba aquella puerta.

Vamos, habían dicho que tendría también a su disposición a un pequeño grupo de científicos para cualquiera de sus investigaciones, pero fácilmente en aquel lugar había al menos mas de cincuenta civiles. No estaba mal, pero creía que habían exagerado un poco.

Edward pasó entre Breda y Fleury y cuando apenas iba a detener a una de aquellas personas, una voz amable le llamó de pronto y la reconoció al instante.

- Hei...Heidrich - le llamo por su apellido de inmediato y el joven como respuesta le dedico una sonrisa calida tan característica en él.

† "•" †

Caminaron despacio por las enormes habitaciones, hasta que se detuvieron en una mesa rustica, la única que aunque estaba llena de probetas y material a utilizar, si tenia un par de sillas que no dudaron en ocupar enseguida. Sus dos oficiales habían sido despedidos hacia poco tiempo atrás y seguramente para aquellos momentos se encontraban ya en su oficina trabajando con su papeleo que habían dejado pendiente para acompañarlo.

Él por su parte tendría mucho que hablar ahora con Heidrich, después de todo era él el encargado de aquel grupo de científicos que ahora y en delante seguirían sus ordenes. Sonrío al pensar aquello, al menos ahí tendría una cara conocida y ciertamente a alguien que le caía más que bien.

No iba a ser nada pesado trabajar al lado de aquel rubio.

- Así que la jardinería era tan solo un pasatiempo - musito el coronel divertido - Pues si que no lo parecía -

Alphonse Heidrich rió por lo bajo también e inmediatamente correspondió a lo dicho por el rubio mas bajito que él.

- Mustang siempre me ha dejado hacer lo que desee. Después de todo, mis servicios verdaderos no iban a ser necesitados hasta que tú estuvieses aquí formalmente - Edward asintió a sus palabras mas no apunto nada a lo dicho por el de ojos verdes - Ser el jardinero real era una buena forma de perder el tiempo -

Y por lo visto si que lo había sido. No recordaba a ninguna otra persona que se divirtiera tanto y por excesivas horas componiendo las cercas de rosales que recorrían los jardines del castillo a todo lo largo o bien tan solo arropando los árboles con tierra negra tibia para que se desarrollaran mas rápidamente. En ningún momento habría pensado que era otra su ocupación y realmente lo había engañado con facilidad.

Si Alphonse era en verdad un reconocido científico y no un jardinero, Ed no quería ni pensar que podían ser los demás sirvientes en el castillo. ¿Quién mas lo podría estar engañando en aquellos momentos?

Hasta el momento Heidrich le había platicado como uno de sus inventos había ayudado ya con anterioridad al rey. Muchísimo antes de que fuese subido al trono, en realidad lo había conocido durante la guerra y había sido el prototipo del globo de aire que había creado, el que había sido de gran ayuda para la resistencia en aquellos días de guerra.

Y ciertamente con aquello se había ganado la confianza del rey y ciertamente un lugar como su principal científico.

De hecho para aquellos momentos y como el rubio se lo había confesado, estaba trabajando ya en otro prototipo, más ambicioso que el mismo globo de aire. Quería llegar a construir una maquina capaz de llevar al hombre volando por los cielos a su antojo y no bajo las condiciones climáticas necesarias y a las que era sometido el globo de aire.

Tenía ya algunos bocetos que mas adelante le mostraría al joven príncipe así como también a su majestad el rey Mustang.

Algo le decía que ambos le apoyarían en la construcción del mismo.

Pero en esos momentos lo único a lo que debía abocarse, era a los requerimientos que el joven alquimista tendría. Él era quien estaba al mando del grupo de científicos que le apoyarían en cualquier proyecto del batallón alquímico.

No estaba nada mal aquello, tan solo les echarían la mano en algunas investigaciones que tuvieran, la alquimia era una materia complicada, pero nada fuera de las ciencias exactas que manejaban. Pues también la ley de intercambios equivalentes en su campo era aplicada. Se perdía algo, se ganaba algo y aquello era siempre así, en un círculo infinito que jamás terminaba.

Solo había un proyecto del batallón alquímico que no le cuadraba.

Pero ya tendría tiempo después para hablarlo con Edward mas calmadamente y de preferencia en un lugar donde nadie mas les escuchara. Alphonse dejó de mirar al rubio frente de él para pasar sus ojos hacia el lugar exacto donde se sentía observado.

Fue un breve momento pero pudo ver a los ojos del que le miraba y se dio cuenta que no era el único. No es que fuese un paranoico, pero si había algo que le había dejado como aprendizaje la pasada guerra, era que no estaba seguro al menos de momento en el castillo, el rey lo sabía también.

Alguien estaba conspirando ya en su contra, aunque por el momento, aquellos se habían sabido esconder muy bien de los numerosos ojos que los seguían. Solo esperaba que cuando supieran quienes eran los responsables no fuese demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

Volviendo a serenar su semblante y sonriendo una vez mas de forma amable Heidrich volvió su mirada al joven príncipe. Esperaba que él también supiera de todo aquello, Edward necesitaba ser precavido y discreto también.

Cualquier paso en falso podía ser utilizado en su contra, mas para dañarlo que para beneficiarle.

† "•" †

Aquel día tenía demasiado tiempo posponiéndolo por una u otra razón. Pero el mismo finalmente había llegado. Había cancelado toda su agenda del día para los asuntos reales y en el cuartel, sus subordinados se la podían apañar bien sin su presencia. Riza en cuestiones administrativas era excesivamente eficiente y cumplía sus mandatos mientras se limitaran a sus deberes como soldado.

En fin ¡Ni que fuese a pedirle algo de diferente índole, tampoco!

Aunque bien que sabia que la rubia prefería tratarlo lo menos que se pudiera, así que si ella sola tenia que hacerse cargo del papeleo con tal de no verlo aunque fuese un solo día, estaba seguro que sin rechistar lo haría.

Sentado con una de sus piernas doblada y la otra echada desordenadamente sobre la manta de cuadritos en el césped, se concentraba en continuar la amena conversación con la mujer frente a él, mientras Shezka y Rose se encargaban de preparar sándwiches. Habían terminado haciendo un sencillo día de campo aunque no fuera del castillo como hubiese deseado, pero tampoco podía quejarse, después de todo, los amplios jardines eran simplemente hermosos.

Edward sonrío, la esposa de Maes era simplemente encantadora y derrochaba un aire maternal innato por los poros hacia él, hacia las muchachas y mas aun a su pequeña que jugaba corriendo por los verdes pastos bajo la estricta mirada aguamarina que poseía.

Aunque eso si, era muchísimo mejor tenerlas ahí, que ver las mas de cinco mil, doscientas y sesenta y cuatro fotografías de ambas que ya había querido en mas de una ocasión mostrarle Maes para que las conociera y que llevaba siempre bajo del brazo en un maletín rebosante. Era una suerte que Roy se lo hubiese llevado con él a contener la rebelión que se había suscitado, pues estaba seguro que si Roy le hubiese dejado ahí con ellos, ese hombre hubiese terminado mostrándoselas todas aun y cuando se hubiese negado a hacerlo.

Edward se preparó cuando vio venir a la niña de dos coletas encrespadas y la dejó echarse de un sentón nada gentil en su regazo con un montón de florecillas blancas escondido en su falda

- Ten cuidado Elysia, puedes lastimar a Ed - la reprendió Glacier

Al parecer tenia la intención de hacer montones y montones de collares de flores, idénticos al que el rubio le había hecho, aunque en realidad era una corona preciosa que la chiquilla llevaba ahora media ladeada sobre su cabeza.

- Claro que no, ella es muy fuerte -

Las tres mujeres sonrieron nerviosamente, mientras al rubio le bajaba una gotita por la cabeza. La niña seguía con la idea de que él era una mujer. Su _tío_ Roy le había dicho en más de una ocasión que se casaría con la mujer más bonita, después de ella claro, que encontrara.

La niña le había mirado con malos ojos cuando se habían presentado, pues por _ella_ le había quitado a su querido tío Roy. Pero cuando los minutos pasaron y se habían tratado un poco mas, con una sonrisa y una preciosa reverencia que había ondeado su vestido rosado de holanes, la niña la había aceptado al fin gustosa como su... _tía_.

Miró comprensivamente a los ojos verdes de la madre de la niña, calladamente le había asegurado que hablaría con la niña y la haría entrar en razón. Aunque aun era muy pequeña para comprenderlo del todo, aunque algo le diría que no habría mucho problema en aquello. La niña era dulce y amable, pero sobre todo muy inteligente.

Solicito le ayudó a la niña a armar las cadenas de flores con las que empezaba a batallar, no necesito explicarle mucho, de hecho solo necesito que le viera una sola vez mas, antes de que ella sola pudiera enredar los flexibles tallos de las flores entre si trenzándolas para mayor facilidad. Justo cuando iba en la cuarta cadena la niña se detuvo de pronto para mirar a Edward con determinación mezclada con duda.

- Tía Edward ¿Pronto me traerás un primito? -

Aquella pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, pero se compuso con rapidez para contestarle a la niña.

- Puede que si - susurro con suavidad golpeando tiernamente la pequeña nariz de la chiquilla - Tal vez muy pronto -

No estaba mal decir aquello, aun y cuando tal vez no estuviera en estado. Después de todo aquel era su deseo más grande y expresarlo tan abiertamente de aquella manera, le llenaba de más ilusiones de las que pensaba ya tenia.

- ¡Que bien! - Soltó la niña con una radiante sonrisa palmeando sus manos, gustosa - ¿Sabes? Tío Roy me prometió un primito pronto para que juegue con él, la verdad es que me aburro mucho jugando yo sola y mamá y papá no se ve que me quieran traer un hermanito -

- ¡Elysia! - le llamó escandalizada la mujer y el rubio solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.

Aquella niña si que no se guardaba nada.

El delicioso aroma del pie de manzana casero, le hizo de agua la boca a Edward y sonrío casi con fascinación cuado miró como Rose le cortaba una rebanada grande del mismo. Aquel postre lo había preparado Glacier para él y ciertamente había deseado darle una buena probada desde el inicio del picnic.

Elysia había dejado las flores y de nueva cuenta jugaba a corretear por los jardines entre brinquitos y saltos. Sabía que pronto le llamarían para comer y después de ello su madre no la dejaría corretear a gusto al menos hasta que reposara una media hora la comida.

Con una sonrisa Rose le tenido el plato rebosante de pie de manzana y el rubio no dudo en alzar su mano para alcanzarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra mano mucho mas grande le detuvo sujetando entre sus dedos a la suya, iba a girar el rostro cuando otra mano más se poso cara y le impido seguir observando.

Edward tragó saliva, nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de juegos donde debías descubrir quien era la persona que estaba tras de ti. Era malísimo para adivinar y aunque soltara un nombre, estaba seguro que no era quien pensaba. Aun y cuando el tacto suave y calido de los dedos sobre su piel fuese idéntico al de esa persona.

Hizo un poco de fuerza para liberarse, mas no logro mover ni un solo poco el agarre sobre su persona y las mujeres no ayudaban en nada. Solo podía escuchar un leve cuchicheo y también algunas risas divertidas. No más. Abrió la boca un momento humedeciéndose los labios para después cerrarla no sin soltar un bufido molesto, se estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

- ¡Tío Roy! - escuchó que gritó Elysia y no pudo evitar abrir la boca soltando un quejido de sorpresa.

- Roy - susurró aun apresado por el pelinegro. Lo sintió echarse contra él, el calido peso sobre su espalda se lo confirmaba, pero se había terminado sonrojando cuando el tibio aliento del hombre golpeó contra su oreja.

- He regresado - susurró quedamente el rey atrayendo con su mano el rostro de su príncipe para besar con suavidad una de sus mejillas tostadas.

Le soltó levemente y volvió a apresarlo entre sus brazos, echándolo esta vez contra él y sobre su regazo y halagado notó como Ed se dejaba apresar contra su cuerpo mientras le devolvía el abrazo con más fuerza.

Lo había echado tanto de menos.

- Bienvenido - correspondió el rubio y cerro los ojos mientras sonreía sintiendo incontables besos sobre su cabeza, todos por parte del pelinegro.

Y las mujeres no pudieron más que verse las unas a las otras, ciertamente enternecidas con aquella escena.

† "•" †

TBC...

**N de la Yuka: **Espero les guste =)


	20. Chapter 20

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed.

**También que** quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) Un capitulo por los reviews que me den.

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado y ya en estos momentos solo un poquito en **La Nueva Alianza** de **Midhiel**,.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_"Únicamente para ti... con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**20.- Coincidencias**

Frente al espejo, mientras daba los últimos toques a su peinado Riza se quedo observando su reflejo. La imagen frente a ella la complacía, su maquillaje era suave y brillante, casi natural. No llamativo pero si cautivante, justo como esperaba. Poniendo una rosa oscura sobre su tocado, terminó su arreglo y se miro una y otra vez complacida.

Aquella noche se celebraría una fastuosa cena por el arribo sano y salvo del rey y estaba mas que motivada a asistir a la misma.

No era la primera vez que asistiría a una cena en el gran comedor junto a toda la corte, pero si, había pasado demasiado tiempo ya desde que había estado en una. No tenía mucho de que preocuparse, si los cortesanos no le trataban bien, tendría por completo la aceptación del rey de Amestris y con eso era más que suficiente, total que tanto podrían hacer un montón de súbditos contra el poder omnipotente de su rey.

Por que Roy haría cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquiera. Ambos habían prometido ser el uno del otro, mucho antes de que la alianza se formara, cuando esta se formo e incluso después de que se había casado con el mismo Edward. Justo cuando ella había pensado que Roy se había olvidado de su promesa, un encuentro inesperado en el castillo los había unido y ahí el pelinegro termino diciéndole nuevamente que era a ella a quien quería, a quien amaba.

Y entonces le había preguntado.

- ¿Me esperaras? -

Riza se lo había pensado por un momento, mientras se dejaba estrechar suavemente entre los brazos del pelinegro. Su cercanía no le era del todo desagradable, pero no llegaba a sentir nada por él, aun así Mustang era el único medio seguro para obtener la corona. Sin corresponder a su abrazo, pero echándose un poco más contra él para que sintiera su cercanía, la mujer susurró.

- No me agrada que estés junto al tal Edward - Roy había sonreído mientras apretaba un poco mas el agarre sobre la mujer.

- A penas y veo al príncipe Edward -

- Pero es él quien se sienta a un lado tuyo en el trono - musitó la mujer enteramente molesta, aquel había sido su lugar desde el principio y que ahora ese intruso lo ocupara, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Solo guardamos las apariencias - le aseguró Roy recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la mujer. Mas Riza incomoda por ello, lo alejó de ella hasta que dejo de abrazarle, siendo cuidadosa en no mostrarle su desagrado por las actitudes del monarca.

- Aun así, es tu consorte y siempre esta presente -

No le había gustado para nada al pelinegro que la rubia lo alejara de ella, pero podía notar su irritación a simple vista. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban dolidos y el que cruzara sus brazos alrededor del pecho no hacia más que corroborar sus ideas.

- Puedo alejarlo de mí - le aseguró mirándola fijamente y decidido a sus ojos rojos - Recluirlo en algún monasterio, tal vez. Eso te dejara a ti sola en la corte -

- Aun así, seguirá siendo tu esposo -

- Pero serás la reina en todo, menos en nombre - siseo el rey acercándose a ella acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia con sus dedos - Pero solo será por poco, aunque tendremos que esperar hasta que el príncipe tenga el hijo que desea la alianza y entonces podré liberarme de él-

- Eso lo entiendo, pero también se que no tendré la suficiente paciencia de esperarte para siempre -

Roy se había quedado en silencio tan solo observándola. Riza no podía saber que pasaba por aquella mirada de color zafiro, cuando el pelinegro se lo proponía, se convertía en un escudo infranqueable difícil de leer. Aventurándose soltó.

- ¿Acaso eso es lo que deseas de mí? ¿Mi olvido? -

- No - respondió de inmediato Mustang con gesto imperturbable y la rubia se reservo la sonrisa victoriosa que deseaba formar en sus labios.

Con su frialdad característica, correspondió el gesto del hombre pasando sus dedos ahora por la pálida mejilla del rey, lo sintió estremecerse sin inmutar su rostro. Seguramente él también los sentía como fríos trozos de hielo que le rozaban.

- Anula tu matrimonio con el príncipe Edward. Olvídate de la Alianza y tómame a mí como tu esposa, como tu reina -

Roy había achicado sus ojos aun mirándola.

- Hagámoslo así, como en un principio deseamos -

Riza torció los labios en una sonrisa que a penas y lo parecía.

- Prometimos estar juntos Roy - le recordó - O ¿No cumplirás tu promesa? -

El pelinegro tan solo había desviado la vista, pero no importaba que le rehuyera en aquel momento. Iba a terminar haciendo justo lo que ella quería. Despegando su mirada de su reflejo en el espejo la mujer regreso al presente. No iba a dejar por ningún motivo que Roy olvidara su promesa, por mucho que este lo quisiera y mas aun por cuanto interviniera Edward.

Roy era suyo y la corona de Amestris también.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie a ambos se los quitaría.

† "•" †

Roy se removió en su asiento, las conversaciones a ambos lados de su persona a lo largo de todo el comedor no dejaban de adularle como siempre. Aquello nunca había sido de su agrado, pero la corte entera estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello y simplemente no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Tomando frente a él en una de sus manos la pasada copa de oro ricamente adornada con pedrería fina, la llevo a sus labios degustando el dulce vino rojizo. Prefería el whisky por sobre todas las cosas, pero aquella bebida no era la indicada para una cena como aquella.

Correspondió amablemente moviendo a un lado su cabeza, a las reverencias de los cortesanos que aun llegaban lentamente al comedor. Aun era demasiado pronto para que se sirvieran los alimentos y había tiempo de sobra. Pasando sus ojos lentamente a lo largo de la mesa dispuesta volvió los ojos al único asiento a un lado suyo vacío y que le correspondía a su esposo.

Varios habían intentado sentarse ya ahí, pero él no lo había permitido, aquel lugar estaba ocupado y era justamente el de su príncipe. Nadie más que él tenía derecho a tomar asiento ahí y acompañarle de cerca. Ed no debería ya mucho en tardar en llegar. Él mismo había impedido que el rubio estuviese ya ahí a su lado, después de todo se había encargado de evitar que se pusiera sus ropas apresándolo con deliciosos besos contra la cama, haciéndole imposible que llegara a tiempo.

Roy se relamió los labios, si no fuese por esa cena que él mismo había propuesto, en ese momento se encontraría también en la habitación de Edward y justamente el levantarse para cenar, hubiese sido lo último que hubiesen hecho.

Cuando la puerta principal del comedor volvió a abrirse, levantó la vista de inmediato cortando la conversación animada del conde a su mano derecha y la corte entera había guardado silencio siguiendo la mirada del rey.

Mas la sonrisa iluminada que había dibujado en sus labios, decayó levemente.

No era Edward quien había llegado.

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Riza elegantemente vestida con la etiqueta necesaria para aquella reunión. Arrastrando su largo vestido verde y oscuro por el suelo, avanzó respondiendo a los saludos de aquellos que le conocían. Roy sonrío de lado, la corte entera sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba ella.

Era Riza Hawkeye, la que se suponía seria su futura reina.

Solo por ello, la corte entera la consideraba y la trataba con cortesía. Después de todo ningún miembro nuevo de la corte, era bien visto por los mas antiguos, empezaban sin jerarquía alguna y hasta cierto punto eran humillados por ello. Riza quien nunca había optado por unirse a la misma hasta ahora, era distinguida como un honorable miembro, pero tan solo porque ella tenía todo el agrado del rey y en un futuro seria su soberana.

Roy borró su sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que remediaría en su corte. Riza no seria su reina y a quien tendrían que darle aquel lugar, mostrándole la amabilidad, respeto y obediencia no era otro más que a su príncipe consorte. Edward Elric.

Siguiéndola con su mirada azul oscuro, hasta que llego frente a él. No le quedo mas que responder cortésmente a su reverencia, se había inclinado demasiado ondeando los pliegues de la falda de su vestido con elegancia.

- Es toda una sorpresa verle por aquí, Lady Hawkeye - la mujer parpadeó sorprendida por la frío sarcasmo en la voz del rey que incluso prefirió llamarle por su apellido que por su nombre como acostumbraba.

Pero aquello no amedrento sus intenciones.

- Tan solo he venido para mostrarle mis respetos mi rey - Siseo la mujer quedando erguida mirándole seriamente - Y por su puesto, a su príncipe consorte también -

Roy se relajó en su silla y sin que supiera como sonrío complacido. Riza no era de mala cabeza como Maes pensaba y esa buena disposición que tenia con Edward se lo decía. Hasta donde sabia le estaba ayudando mas que bien en el ejercito y ahora estaba ahí para desearle lo mejor al rubio con él.

Riza comprendía la situación a la perfección y se había tomado muy bien todo aquello, cosa que siendo sinceros no esperaba pero agradecía infinitamente, aquello. Bajo la cabeza agradeciéndole mudamente y miro como la rubia, dejaba de observarle buscando un asiento disponible para ella.

Una de las mujeres que estaba a un lado del asiento vacío del príncipe le llamo y se acerco hasta ella. No puso demasiada atención en Riza volviendo su rostro hacia el conde retomando su conversación, fue por ello tal vez que ni siquiera noto que la rubia había tomado asiento en aquel lugar, prohibido para todos incluso hasta para ella.

Los primeros platos comenzaron a servirse y las copas fueron una vez mas rellenadas. El ambiente en el comedor era agradable y dentro de pocos minutos el rey empezaría a celebrar aquella cena. Edward lo sabia y por ello se apresuro a atravesar los salones, siendo seguido por Rose.

Hubiese estado listo en muchísimo menos tiempo si le hubiese dejado ponerse encima lo primero que tuviera a la mano, pero la mujer había insistido hasta que lo había casi obligado a ponerse los mas finos ropajes que poseía. Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado, la ropa de gala real nunca había sido de su agrado y mucho menos le gustaba usar tanta joyería encima. Lo único bueno era, que su corona era una sencilla tiara que casi se perdía entre sus cabellos rubios.

Lo que si empezaba a hartarle era la cantidad de dorado que llevaba sobre su persona, descartando algunas solapas y detalles blancos, toda la ropa que llevaba era de aquel color. Menos mal que la capa fina que llevaba era blanco. Aunque hubiese preferido llevar algo oscuro encima.

El guardia que custodiaba la puerta hizo una reverencia al instante en que lo observo llegar y se dispuso a abrirla de inmediato dejándole pasar. Con sus ojos dorados notó como nadie reparaba en su presencia y mas aun el rey a quien observo con pesar hablando con una mujer a la que no podía observar pues le cubría el rostro con una parte de su cabello.

Miro como una de las finas manos de la mujer tomaba uno de los bocadillos llevándolo a los labios del rey y así le brillaron los ojos complacidos, cuando este simplemente se lo arrebato de los dedos con sus propias manos para dejarlo nuevamente en el plato del que había sido tomado.

Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro se echo para atrás que, el rubio pudo notar con claridad quien era la mujer a un lado del rey. Trago saliva e imperceptiblemente apretó los puños. Se hubiese esperado a cualquiera pero no a Riza. Vio como la mujer sonreía discretamente mientras el pelinegro simplemente negaba con la cabeza de forma divertida antes de girarse casi dándole la espalda volviéndose para conversar una vez mas con el hombre a su lado izquierdo.

Riza en cambio giró el rostro hacia donde él estaba, como si supiera que justo en ese momento había entrado y los vio sin ningún problema, incluso se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada mientras sonreía triunfante y burlona, retándole a hacer algún escándalo ante su presencia.

Sabia que Rose a un lado suyo lo observaba expectante, mas lo único que el rubio hizo, fue girar la cara hacia el guardia que comprendiendo sus deseos, carraspeó antes de anunciar su arribo al comedor con su voz fuerte y grave. Roy volvió la vista a las primeras palabras del hombre sonriendo complacido y levantándose de su silla, haciendo que los demás lo hicieran al unísono.

Cuando el príncipe Edward comenzó a andar hacia él, los cuchicheos a lo largo de la mesa dispuesta no tardaron en escucharse como vagos susurros y fueron relativamente escasos los saludos que recibió. Aquello no amedrentó su avance, sabia de sobra que eran pocos los cortesanos que le apreciaban sinceramente y aunque fuesen contados le bastaba con dos o tres saludos.

Riza escuchó con deleite como la preferían a ella sentada a la izquierda del rey mucho mas que al príncipe Edward. Pero su momento eufórico fue cortado de un solo golpe cuando escucho la voz seca del rey dirigiéndose a ella.

- Quítate del lugar que le corresponde a Edward -

Mirándolo sorprendida y contándose con su mirada dura, a Riza no le quedo mas que echar la silla hacia atrás indignada y el molesto cuchicheo se hizo mas notorio cuando la mirada fría y seca del rey paso de ella al príncipe, donde sus ojos azul oscuro se dulcificaron tornándose calidos observándolo con adoración.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio cuando los dos, la mujer y el príncipe se encontraron en el camino y los ojos dorados y rojizos se quedaron fijos unos en los otros. Roy los miró cuando sus caminos se cruzaron, ella avanzando para alejarse y él acercándose a su majestad y la mirada de ambos no era justamente de agrado.

El monarca pasó la vista entre los dos, Riza le sonreía al príncipe con saña y Ed no hacia más que mirar a la mujer con la nariz arrugada en completo desagrado. Era más que obvio que durante su ausencia entre ambos ya había habido un roce nada amistoso y del cual Roy no estaba enterado. El pelinegro frunció las cejas en molestia, preguntándose en silencio el porqué el rubio se lo había ocultado.

Ed no tenía que soportar ningún maltrato por parte de Riza y él iba a hacer todo lo posible por mantener a raya a aquella mujer de la cual, con cada acción suya que descubría, empezaba a decepcionarse a pasos agigantados, de ella.

Volviendo el rostro de manera cortante Edward siguió de largo hacia donde estaba Roy y Riza maldijo por no encontrar ningún lugar disponible cerca. Tan solo quedaba una butaca al final del comedor, donde los sirvientes podían sentarse a tomar los alimentos en la mesa del rey, si no tenían ninguna obligación pendiente. Todo un honor para ellos que no eran miembros de la corte, misma que les complacía infinitamente.

Ultrajada por ellos Riza tomo asiento junto a los ciervos y resintió el que sus ropas finas y costosas se notaran fuera de lugar entre las ropas sencillas y de trabajo de los sirvientes. No eran más que harapos para su gusto y tuvo que volver la vista hacia la pareja real, observando como Roy besaba una de las manos del rubio con infinito cariño para después sonreírle dándole una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza que Edward, respondió con timidez.

Ambos reyes se volvieron entonces a la corte entera que les esperaba en completo silencio.

- Demos inicio entonces a esta cena que es en honor a mi esposo y príncipe consorte de Amestris -

Riza abrió los ojos desmesuradamente conteniendo el deseo de levantarse de golpe de la silla donde se había sentado. De aquella manera Roy, reconocía de forma absoluta al rubio, como su esposo legitimo y príncipe de la nación que gobernaba, otorgándole una cantidad de poder y decisión sobre el mismo, en igualdad con el suyo.

Cortando con ello de un solo tajo, cualquier oportunidad que tuviese ella. La sangre casi se le fue a los pies cuando en un masivo movimiento, la corte entera le rindió una profunda reverencia al príncipe de Amestris reconociéndolo también como su majestad y tan solo ella quedo sin hacer movimiento alguno aun mirándolos.

Cuando Roy achico sus ojos azul oscuro sobre su persona supo que no podría hacer nada para evitar aquel embarazoso momento y tuvo que inclinarse también ante el rubio, para su completa humillación.

Aquello había sido tan irónico, pues por un momento había pensado que seria el rubio el que terminaría haciendo aquello y no ella. Con el odio a flor de piel y la hiel hirviéndole en las entrañas. Ambos se la pagarían, tanto Edward como Roy sufrirían por la humillación que había sufrido.

† "•" †

Edward no fue el único que miro como la rubia, algunos minutos después de haberse iniciado el banquete, abandonaba el salón completamente indignada. No se despidió de los monarcas ganándose el desagrado de los miembros de la corte y mucho menos se digno a responder las despedidas de algunas mujeres que la conocían e incluso empujo la puerta con todo y guardia.

Era más que obvio que estaba molesta, frustrada tal vez porque los planes que había pensado serian efectivos aquella noche, ni siquiera habían podido ser mostrados. Edward negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras seguía observando la, ahora cerrada puerta por donde había salido la rubia.

Esperaba que con aquello entendiera de una buena vez que, sus intentos serian completamente en vano y que no tenía ya, ninguna oportunidad de ser escogida por Roy como su mujer. Él se había decido ya y no había sido por ella.

- Príncipe Edward - escucho que lo llamaban y desvío su mirada girando levemente el rostro, era la mujer que momentos atrás había estado hablando animadamente con la rubia - Quiero disculparme con usted -

- Nunca fue mi intención tratarle con tanto desdén y me atrevo a hablar en nombre de los demás. Ninguno en realidad deseábamos hacerlo, al contrario príncipe. Estamos agradecidos infinitamente con usted, Rizenbul se porto como ningún otro reino lo hizo cuando mas lo necesitábamos. Usted personalmente cuido de todos nuestros exiliados durante la guerra - la mujer detuvo su monologo, bajando el rostro incapaz de enfrentar su mirada dorada.

- Pero comprenda mi señor. Nuestro rey no gustaba en lo absoluto de usted y nuestra antigua majestad, fácilmente nos mandaba a la guillotina al primer desacuerdo que teníamos con él - al ver la mirada molesta del príncipe la mujer de inmediato aclaro.

- Sabemos que el rey Mustang no llegaría a tales extremos pero, no quisimos arriesgarnos y por ello terminamos tratándole así. No es una justificación pues no debimos de hacerlo pero... - Edward continuo en silencio y tuvo que alejar su vista de la mujer cuando esta se levanto del su asiento, pero no solo ella. Algunos muchos más lo hicieron en la mesa y terminaron inclinados hacia él en una profunda reverencia. - ¡Discúlpenos por favor! -

El rubio asintió levemente y con un gesto de sus manos les pidió amablemente que dejaran de hacer aquello. Podía comprenderlos, después de todo él hubiese llegado a hacer lo mismo si la situación lo ameritaba. Cuando sintió un apretón sobre su mano, volvió el rostro encontrándose con el rey cabizbajo.

Sonrío con ternura regresándole el apretón en la mano, Mustang también se encontraba arrepentido por como lo había tratado en el pasado. Acercándose más a él suavemente susurro para que solo Roy le escuchara.

- A ti te he perdonado ya, hace mucho tiempo atrás -

† "•" †

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de Roy y se había impuesto entre ambos una pequeña rutina. Aunque el pelinegro tenía que estar muchísimo antes en el cuartel, aplazaba su llegada hasta que el rubio estuviese listo y ambos terminaban yendo juntos al mismo y ese día no era la excepción.

Terminando de anudar la cintilla roja en la cola de caballo que el rubio se había hecho, tomo entre sus manos la gorra que había dejado sobre el tocador para terminar su arreglo. En algunos segundos mas, Roy seguramente entraría de nuevo a su habitación para ver si ya estaba listo. Había tenido que ir a su despacho para arreglar algunos asuntos que habían surgido aun y cuando ni siquiera había amanecido.

Colocándose sobre la cabeza la gorra, termino acomodándose los flequillos largos y rubios que estaban libres, tras su oreja con los dedos. Se miro al espejo y aunque no le gusto del todo su reflejo se obligo a no sacarse la gorra o el uniforme. Pero bueno, un coronel del ejército de Amestris no podía presentarse a trabajar con sus ropas casuales en lugar del uniforme castrense de rigor.

- El color azul no te queda nada bien- Edward volvió el rostro de inmediato, haciendo que los mechones largos de su coleta se agitaran violentamente. Roy estaba ahí, mirándolo divertido y solo pudo inflar sus cachetes de forma infantil por sus palabras.

- Tampoco me ayuda el que no me guste el uniforme y mucho menos el que digas eso ¿Sabes? - musito el rubio desviando la mirada de él.

Roy lo observó una vez más de pies a cabeza. No es que no le quedara el azul de los uniformes de la milicia, de hecho se veía muy bien con el mismo puesto. Pero, tenia que aceptar que gustaba mas verlo enfundado en los pantalones ajustados de cuero con aquella chaquetilla oscura con detalles blancos que terminaba a juego del sobretodo rojo que ya lo representaba.

En silencio Roy siguió al rubio al cambiador, viendo como este tomaba un saco oscuro como el que llevaba puesto. Al quitárselo Roy de las manos el príncipe le observo curioso y lo estuvo más cuando Roy tomando el saco rojo colgado del perchero se lo tendió hasta dejarlo entre sus manos abiertas.

- El rojo te va mejor - Edward no dijo nada y tampoco se lo llegó a poner, tan solo lo dejo bajo su brazo. Sabia que las prendas diferentes a las ya estipuladas en la etiqueta militar estaban más que prohibidas y como si Roy le leyese el pensamiento acoto.

- Hay pequeñas reglas que podemos saltarnos y no afectaran en lo absoluto Ed - Roy le sonrío coqueto - Además, me gusta como te vez con esa gabardina puesta - El rubio negó divertido con la cabeza mientras se pasaba por los brazos su sobretodo rojo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al cuartel central y los oficiales que estaban a cargo de la guarda y custodia del Flüher, estaban esperándolos ya en la entrada. Viéndolos Edward supo de inmediato que Roy tan solo le podría acompañar hasta la entrada del recinto y no hasta su oficina como había acostumbrado hacerlo.

Sin ninguna duda tendría alguna reunión urgente, misma que le había sido seguramente informada aquella mañana y por ello le esperaban ya. Edward desvío la mirada, no iba a poder estar presente en la misma. Pues apenas y estaba tomando las riendas de su trabajo como Coronel, los últimos retoques del examen de los alquimistas y demás consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo.

No había podido participar en dos meses en ninguna investigación o misión alguna en conjunto con su escuadrón, se habían limitado a trabajo administrativo que los mismos podían realizar sin problema alguno, teniéndole o no cerca y no se veía que la situación dentro de poco fuese a cambiar.

Dentro de tan solo dos días, los candidatos que ya estaban inscritos para el examen, se presentarían formalmente en las instalaciones y darían sus respetos al Flüher, para pasar a realizar toda una serie de pruebas teóricas, prácticas e incluso medicas que depurarían a los mejores candidatos para alquimistas estatales. Todo aquello tal vez tardara el resto de la semana que apenas empezaba aquel día y podía que se aplazara incluso una mas.

Escoltados ambos hasta el recibidor atiborrado de recepcionistas, Edward no pudo más que mirar de mala gana a las mujeres que saludaban alegremente de lejos al rey e incluso las más osadas le lanzaban besitos al aire para después soltar con su voz chillona lo mucho que les gustaba.

Mas en un gesto cortante el pelinegro les ignoro por completo para deleite de Edward que solo pudo ver como Roy centraba toda su atención en su persona.

- Dentro de media hora habrá una reunión de estado y deseo que estés presente - Edward iba a replicar y había abierto la boca para hacerlo cuando el pelinegro completó sus palabras - Ya he enviado un informe de ello a todos los militares convocados y no hay derecho de replica en esta resolución -

- Eres mi esposo y mas aun Príncipe de Amestris, tienes el mismo poder que yo poseo en todo el reino y aunque aquí no se te reconozca el titulo que ostentas, tienes que estar enterado de todo lo que sucede dentro y fuera de la milicia. Solo así podrás ayudarme a gobernar de la forma adecuada y más aun decidir que ofensivas y defensivas tomar en cualquier conflicto que pudiese llegar a suscitarse a lo largo del reino -

El rubio analizo sus palabras y asintió a las mismas. En aquello Roy tenía mucha razón y estaba enteramente justificado el proceder de sus acciones. No había como estar en el preciso momento en que se tomaran las decisiones o se informaran de los sucesos a enterarse por terceros que podían modificar a su antojo la información que para su persona darían. Asintió y volvió a mirar al rey.

- Ahí estaré entonces - musito suavemente y miró como Roy curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa antes de que se inclinara hacia él para robarle un beso, que profundizo cuando sus manos se asieron posesivos a su cintura pequeña atrayéndolo hacia él.

Le había correspondido, mas cuando los silbidos y los comentarios divertidos de las recepcionistas llegaron hasta sus oídos hablando de él y Roy, el rubio rompió el beso y se alejo del pelinegro prudentemente y evito que volviera a besarlo colocando una de sus manos sobre los labios del pelinegro cuando lo vio dispuesto a besarlo otra vez. Con las cejas fruncidas en desconcierto Roy le miro.

- Las muchachas nos están mirando Roy - el mencionado paso su mirada azul oscura sobre las mujeres y volvió al rubio y quitándose la mano de este de sobre su boca soltó.

- Y eso ¿Qué? Eres mi esposo y cuando quiera y en donde quiera puedo besarte - e iba a volver a hacerlo más el rubio volvió a repetir la acción. Roy giro los ojos, en ocasiones Edward era demasiado recatado, sacándose una vez la mano del rubio de sus labios se alejó un poquito de él.

- Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí - el rubio soltó un suspiro al ver como Roy dejaba aquello por la paz - Me retiro y espero verte en la reunión -

Edward asintió levemente, para luego observar como el Flüher se alejaba con rumbo a su oficina siendo custodiado por su escolta. Girando su cuerpo iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo cuando se encontró con el teniente Havoc, que le saludo llamándole por su grado militar sin que el cigarrillo en sus labios amenazara con caerse de los mismos.

Saludándole él también para luego ordenarle el descanso, Edward echo una última mirada por donde el pelinegro se había marchado. Ya ni siquiera se podía observar a penas a lo lejos y volvió sus ojos al mayor, comenzando a caminar indicándole con ello a que le siguiera. Mientras avanzaba el teniente había sacado de sus bolsillos una pequeña libretita y dándole vueltas a las hojas comenzó a recitarle clara y lentamente su itinerario del día.

Edward lanzo un bufido aburrido, ese día seria completamente igual a los demás. Nada diferente en lo mas mínimo, centrándose en solo hacer trabajo de oficina y presentarse para proseguir con las labores de plantación del batallón alquímico.

Estaba conciente de que aquella era su misión y su trabajo, pero ansiaba ser tratado como los demás, en Rizembul no había sido parte de milicia alguna, pero en ocasiones había ayudado en algunos cuantos casos militares que concernía al reino, claro estaba siempre actuando como incógnito, cambiando su físico superficialmente con su alquimia. Incluso había logrado manufacturar unas lentillas que cambiaban el color de sus ojos dorados y tener tanto tiempo ya en la milicia de Amestris y sin ninguna tarea mas aparte de aquel cotidiano tablón de tareas, le aburría infinitamente.

Sonrío con gesto gatuno al ocurrírsele una brillante idea.

Sabia que no estaba bien lo que acababa de pensar, pero bueno, Roy había dicho que no estaba mal romper unas pequeñas reglas de vez en cuando. Más si no afectaban a nadie y eso era justamente lo que haría. Utilizaría la influencia que tenia sobre Roy para convencerle de que le asignaran misiones según su rango. Ya estaba preparado al menos lo suficiente para misiones sencillas o de riesgo limitado.

Si, eso haría.

A la minima oportunidad que tuviera se lo haría saber a Roy.

† "•" †

Edward se levantó de su asiento notablemente cansado, habían sido las tres horas más desgastantes que había vivido. Estaba molido tanto física como mentalmente. Roy ya le había comentado en mas de una ocasión lo terriblemente cansadas que eran aquellas juntas del consejo militar pero jamás había llegado a creer que lo fueran.

Después de todo la reputación holgazana de Roy era más que conocida en todas partes.

Empezando a caminar para despertar sus miembros acalambrados, el rubio se convenció a si mismo que se acostumbraría. Después de todo aquella no seria la única reunión en la que estaría presente. Por un momento estuvo tentado a estirar los brazos, mas solo movió el cuello de un lado a otro sintiendo el tronido de los huesos y las pequeñas articulaciones del mismo, había estado tan rígido y tenso durante aquellas horas y termino enfrascado en una conversación con un militar que le había preguntado por su estado al escuchar hasta donde se encontraba el tronido de los nudillos del rubio que ahora apretaba entre una de sus manos.

Ed ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo un par de ojos le observaban con molestia, ni cómo la dueña de los mismos se acerco hasta el Flüher y apartándolo de toda la comitiva con la que estaba reunida, intercambio unas palabras con el mismo. No lo había podido asintiendo con su cabeza a las palabras de la mujer para girar el rostro en su dirección buscándolo encontrándolo muy ocupado conversando animadamente.

Y tampoco había podido notar como intercambiaba una nueva frase con la mujer, antes de despedirse cortésmente de con los que estaba, dirigiéndose a la salida del recinto seguido por ella. Ed solo hasta minutos después, levanto la vista hacia la puerta de la cámara viendo como por la misma abandonaba aquel lugar una mujer. El mono en su cabeza se le hizo familiar pero le resto importancia. Después de todo no podía tratarse de Riza, ella no tenía entrada autorizada en aquella habitación. Tal vez y se trataba de alguna otra de las mujeres que habían asistido a la reunión.

Frunció las cejas y medio torció los labios, no recordaba que ninguna de ellas tuviese el cabello rubio.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues una vez mas su atención había sido requerida por completo por el hombre frente a él. Estaba interesado infinitamente en su proyecto del batallón alquímico y por lo que veía también estaba mas que informado por el mismo. Fue entonces que noto que ese hombre no llevaba uniforme castrense alguno, mas no se le hizo extraño.

No era el único que había notado en aquel lugar que carecía del mismo.

Lo único que por el momento había llamado su atención era el intenso cabello largo y lacio de un color que no había visto en mucho tiempo, un tono aceitunado muy oscuro. El brillo misterioso en su mirada no le dio muy buena espina, pero picado por la curiosidad continúo conversando con el mismo.

Y aquello había sido suficiente para olvidarse de la mujer que había visto segundos atrás.

† "•" †

Edward avanzó por los pasillos del cuartel, se había quedado demasiado tiempo en el recinto platicando con aquel hombre, al menos se había presentado. William Thomson, un enigmático miembro de la corte real del rey que tenia el titulo de duque y se había enterado porque había estado presente en la reunión. Era embajador en varios países representando a Amestris y era el encargado de realizar los tratados y alianzas más benéficas para el mismo.

Por el momento las relaciones entre las naciones y el reino estaban de maravilla, pero nunca estaba de más visitarlas de vez en cuando para asegurarse de ello, como el mismo William le había dicho.

Lo había sorprendido infinitamente el que supiese tanto del batallón alquímico y le había confesado entonces al rubio que si sabia de aquello, se debía a que él había sido uno de los muchos mediadores en el tratado de la alianza. El rubio había asentido sintiendo lógico aquello y se habían enfrascado entonces en un intercambio de opiniones sobre procedimientos y tácticas ultimes para la formación especializada del batallón en la que apenas trabajaba.

Y hubiesen seguido por mucho más tiempo, de no ser porque el militar a su lado había señalado que casi rodeaban la hora del almuerzo.

Entonces Edward se había disculpado con ellos y había terminado con su plática, para luego buscar por todo el recinto al pelinegro sin encontrarle. Seguramente Roy al verle enfrascado en aquella platica había optado por no molestarle y se había retirado a sus oficinas.

Y era justo ahí donde se dirigía en esos momentos.

El rubio sonrío mientras caminaba despacio, seguramente Roy le invitaría para tomar el almuerzo una vez mas, justo como el día anterior y varios atrás de este. Una invitación que en definitiva no rechazaría en lo absoluto y para evitarle ir a su oficina donde ninguno de sus subordinados estaba ya para aquellos momentos, Edward decidió ir por su propio pie a la oficina del pelinegro.

Después de todo no estaba tan lejos de su propio departamento.

Cuando las interminables paredes blancas de pisos grises terminaban en una pequeña esquina, supo entonces que hubo llegado al ala que correspondía a las oficinas del Flüher. Giró el cuerpo suavemente cuando llego a la esquina y no se sorprendió al no ver a la secretaria sentada tras su escritorio como siempre. Después de todo era ya la hora del almuerzo y Roy siempre la dejaba ir antes del mismo.

Lo que sí llamo su atención fue un soldado cualquiera que, custodiaba la puerta de la oficina del Flüher. No tenía nada de raro en si, pero Roy solía tener dos o más oficiales fuera siempre. Se lo atribuyo una vez mas al horario y con pasos decididos enfilo hacia la oficina.

- Co... coronel - Edward se detuvo al notar el saludo del soldado y lo correspondió llevando su mano inmediatamente a la frente. Por lo visto no se sabía su apellido, pero había contado muy bien las estrellas en su hombro, tras una breve mirada rápida antes de llamarlo por su rango.

- Cabo - le reconoció el rubio también y después de aquello volvió a emprender la marcha y justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla, el joven lo detuvo.

- Coronel no pude entrar, el Flüher esta ocupado justo ahora y me ha pedido que no deje entrar a nadie mientras este ahí -

Edward alzó una ceja.

¿Estaba en una reunión privada?

Era extraño, Roy no le había dicho que iba a tener una reunión y aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, siempre había muchos mas militares a las afueras o alrededores de la oficina de Roy cuando convocaba alguna tertulia. Nunca estaba de mas enterarse antes que nadie o mas bien, antes de que les llegase algún memo, lo que el Flüher había tratado en la misma.

Y bueno, él era el único que tenia permiso de adentrarse a aquella oficina aun y cuando estuviesen en alguna junta. Eso era algo de lo que pocos tenían conocimiento, mas aun ese soldado que ni siquiera sabía quien era.

- No te preocupes no se enfadara contigo - siseó y coloco suavemente su mano sobre la perilla.

- En verdad Coronel no puede entrar - volvió a atacar el cabo.

- Ya te dije que... -

- Esta con la teniente Hawkeye y usted sabe... - soltó interrumpiéndolo y cuando la mirada del rubio se volvió hacia él, le mostró una sonrisa cómplice y en cierto punto picara.

El soldado carraspeo mirando al rubio y después a la puerta cerrada donde estaba Mustang y su mirada se quedó clavada ahí. Él sabia demasiado bien de la conducta promiscua de su superior, vamos incluso mucho antes de que fuese el jefe de todos, era bien sabido que Mustag llevaba sus mujeres incluso hasta su misma oficina

- Hablar no es justamente lo que están haciendo -

Edward palideció al instante. Aquello no podía ser cierto y como un golpe al estomago, las palabras de la rubia, crueles y ahora ciertas le golpeaban fuertemente el estomago revolviéndolo con ganas.

"No conseguirás retenerlo por suficiente tiempo antes de que vuelva a mí"

Soltó la manija y sin ver al cabo, se dio la vuelta regresando exactamente por donde había venido. Necesitaba alejarse y cuanto antes. El fuerte golpeteo en su pecho latía fuertemente ahora contra su cabeza y empezaba a marearlo y si se quedaba un momento mas ahí. No iba a soportarlo.

- Coronel, quiere que le de algún mensaje - le dijo el soldado viendo aun como este se alejaba.

- ¿Coronel? - le llamó de nueva cuenta,

- ¡Que raro! - musito el hombre aun mirando al rubio alejarse. Le había parecido verlo excesivamente mal después de su casi nula plática y podía asegurar que la boca le había temblando en una contenida impotencia mientras se alejaba.

Tal vez y hubiese sido un error suyo él decir aquello sin haber estado seguro. Pero conociendo a Mustang y su debilidad por las mujeres, estaba más que seguro que había dicho lo correcto. Solo esperaba que aquel excesivamente joven coronel de cabellos dorados, no se hubiese puesto así por la teniente.

† "•" †

Había tenido que sujetarse de las paredes mientras avanzaba y termino abriendo una puerta desconocida, entrando a una habitación casi a oscuras. La puerta se cerro con fuerza tras de él y cuando sus piernas no pudieron mas sostenerlo, termino resbalándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Aun le temblaba la boca, pero lo único diferente ahora, es que tenía abierta la misma, tratando con ello respirar un poco más.

Aunque estaba próximo a hiperventilarse.

Edward cerró los ojos e inmediatamente llevo una de sus manos a los mismos aplastándolos, dolían y la presión en su cabeza se hacia mas fuerte.

_"Tu no eres mas que una parte de un acuerdo entre naciones. Si Roy tiene que mentirte diciéndote te ama, lo hará, más lo único que en verdad quiere es terminar con su deber como rey ¡Jamás te llegara a amar!"_

Aquello no podía ser verdad, Roy no podía haberlo engañado.

_"Y aunque te esfuerces. No conseguirás retenerlo por suficiente tiempo antes de que vuelva a mí. Yo soy Riza Hawkeye la única mujer a la que ama. No mas bien yo soy la única a la que amará"_

No podía, Roy no...

Roy...

El rubio cerró la boca y apretó los dientes.

Roy, no podía haberlo engañado nuevamente.

† "•" †

TBC...

**N de la Yuka: **Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto leerlos y les agradezco infinitamente, gracias una vez mas por tomarse un descancito y leer esta historia =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed.

**También que** quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) Un capitulo por los reviews que me den.

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado y ya en estos momentos solo un poquito en **La Nueva Alianza** de **Midhiel**,.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_"Únicamente para ti... con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**21.- A Traición**

De alguna forma había podido controlarse y salio de la habitación donde se había encerrado. No sabía con exactitud por cuanto tiempo se había quedado oculto ahí. Había podido avanzar hasta alejarse lo más que suficiente de los pasillos que daban a la oficina del Flüher. Habría terminado jadeando en lugar de respirar y sus piernas le temblaban con mucha mayor fuerza ahora.

La sensación de vértigo le hacia sentirse en una espirar que amenazaba en tumbarle de un momento a otro, mucho mas ahora que las palabras de la rubia se repetían continuamente en su cabeza. Quería creer en Roy, definitivamente deseaba hacerlo, pero la duda estaba empezando a carcomerle el corazón. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

No podía creer aquello, no debía de creerlo.

Roy lo quería y tenía que confiar en él.

— Coronel Elric —

Se había detenido al escuchar aquello, no se volteo en lo absoluto para encarar a quien le llamaba, pero podía reconocer esa horrible voz donde quiera que fuera, aquella voz que pertenecía a la mujer que lo incomodaba.

Hawkeye notó la tensión en los pequeños hombros del rubio y aquello la hizo sonreír venenosamente. Podía ser que el pequeño entrometido ese, se hubiera enterado de la pequeña reunión que había tenido con Roy. Que si ciertamente la misma no había sido nada provechosa, aquello si que lo era ahora. Edward lo había interpretado aquella reunión equivocadamente y a su completa conveniencia.

Aquello no podía estar saliéndole mejor.

Aunque se trataran de simples conciencias.

— Así que aquí estaba, tiene a toda una comitiva buscándole — La mujer avanzó aun mas a él viendo como el rubio cerraba sus manos en unos apretados puños — La reunión con los aspirantes a alquimistas estatales esta próxima a empezar, tiene menos de una hora para alistarse —

Edward y apenas había girado el rostro notando que la mujer no se encontraba sola, estaba acompañada por el teniente Havoc, volvió sus ojos a ella pero contrario a lo que el chico deseaba ella no se dejo intimidar por las pupilas doradas que le observaban con odio muy apenas contenido. Edward y apenas había abierto la boca para hablar, cuando volvió a cerrarla.

En el solitario pasillo de pronto se escucharon un considerable número de pasos y de los tres rubios solo los dos mayores se habían girado por completo y ahora firmes y escuetos con una mano en la frente demostraban sus respetos al alto mandatario de la milicia que acompañado por su escolta personal hacia ellos avanzaba. Solo hasta que los pasos se habían detenido a una considerable distancia de Edward, fue que este se digno a girarse, pero contrario a sus subordinados, no hizo saludo militar alguno para su jefe frente a él.

Pasando por alto el que su joven coronel no le mostrara sus respetos, Roy ordenó el descanso a ambos rubios que aun firmes seguían. Con el rabillo del ojo Edward había podido notar claramente la sonrisa calida de la rubia que llamó la atención del pelinegro que le sonrío en respuesta y aquello no había hecho más que aumentar su enfado.

Era intolerable el seguir ahí presente y comenzó a andar con toda la intención de marcharse. Pues estar en un lugar tan reducido cerca de Roy y de aquella mujer le provocaba unas nauseas terribles.

No había dado ni siquiera dos pasos cuando Roy le detuvo.

— Ed ¿En donde habías estado? Estuve buscándote — Fue un jalón excesivamente fuerte lo que apartó la mano de Roy que había sujetado el brazo del rubio. No se lo había esperado y terminó dando algunos pasos hacia atrás evitando trastabillar en el camino.

— No vuelvas a tocarme — gruñó como advertencia el rubio mirando de mala gana al pelinegro aun con su brazo tensionado.

Roy había parpadeado contrariado, los ojos dorados de Edward brillaban teñidos de rabia que se endurecía con desilusión hacia su persona. Aun confundido por las acciones del rubio, opto por acercarse una vez mas a él mas sus pasos se detuvieron al instante de escuchar su grito.

— ¡No te acerques! Te quiero lejos de mí — y solo hasta que terminó de decir aquello, Ed volvió a emprender sus pasos para alejarse. Perdiéndose no con rapidez pero tampoco lentamente por los pasillos.

Roy no se había quedado simplemente ahí como Edward le había pedido, echó andar hacia él pero el cuerpo de Maes interponiéndose en su camino lo había detenido. Había querido rodearlo para seguir con su camino, mas las amplias manos de este sosteniéndole de los hombros lo habían dejado impedido para moverse.

— Es mejor que por ahora le dejes solo Roy — musito queriendo hacerlo entender — Si vas tras él en estos momentos, tan solo empeoraras las cosas —

Maes miró como Roy desviaba la vista y se obligaba a obedecerlo haciéndole notar su frustración cerrando sus manos en puños fuertemente apretados que, hicieron que sus nudillos se tiñeran de blanco. Algo había pasado con Edward y Roy necesitaba saberlo, pero en el estado en que se encontraba Ed, lo mejor era evitar algún altercado entre ambos alquimistas, pues ninguno de los dos saldría beneficiado.

Hunges dirigió la vista hacia donde Roy miraba ahora, el Flüher había girado levemente el rostro y pudo contemplar a la par con el pelinegro, la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en los labios de la rubia que no dejaba de observar el pasillo por el cual el príncipe había salido. Maes achico los ojos, era mas que evidente que ella había tenido algo que ver en todo aquello.

— Maes — el aludido volvió los ojos a Roy que le observaba fijamente — Hay algo que quiero que investigues —

Tan solo tuvo que asentir en silencio, sabía a lo que se refería Roy y por su puesto que encontraría el hilo oscuro de todo aquello.

† "•" †

Se llevo una de las manos a la frente en un vano intento de que con ello, las nauseas y el mareo se le pasara rápidamente. No le había sentado nada bien encontrarse con ellos tan pronto. Mas aun cuando no tenia claro aun, lo que haría. Tenia que pensar bien las cosas aun, por ello se había marchado. Huyendo claro estaba, pero era preferible a cometer alguna estupidez de la cual se pudiese arrepentir después.

Porque aunque cabía la posibilidad de que una vez mas que Roy lo hubiese engañado, también estaba la contraparte de que todo aquello no fuese mas que un error. Un maldito error dicho por ese cabo sin nombre.

Un nuevo mareo le golpeo y esta vez con más fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar, aun y cuando se sostenía con una de sus manos apoyándose en la pared blanca. Lentamente fue yendo hacia delante y supo que terminaría en el suelo pues ya no podía sostenerse en sus piernas.

Sus sentidos finalmente habían comenzado a fallarle.

— ¡Edward! — escuchó el grito de alguien. Más no fue conciente de absolutamente nada más que de la oscuridad que empezaba a rodearle. Nublándole los ojos, adormeciendo sus sentidos. Perdiendo la conciencia.

Heidrich apenas y había alcanzado a sujetarle, quedando el cuerpo inconciente del pequeño rubio recargado en sus brazos. Los hombres que hasta momentos atrás habían seguido a Alphonse, ahora se encontraba rodeándolos mirando a ambos rubios completamente alarmados.

Pero definitivamente el que lo estaba aun más que todos era el rubio mayor. Cuando a penas y habían girado por el pasillo y sus ojos habían divisado al rubio militar, había intuido que algo no estaba bien. Su caminar errante y la repentina palidez que había decolorado su piel trigueña dejándola blanca como el mismo papel, se lo habían advertido.

Pasando sus ojos por el rostro compungido del rubio, supo de inmediato que no se encontraba del todo bien, no solo físicamente hablando, había algo mas que lo inquietaba para aquellos momentos. Algo grave y crítico que incluso lo habían llevado a colapsar en aquel estado.

— Hay que llevarlo de inmediato a la enfermería —

Había terminado asintiendo a las palabras de uno de los hombres a su alrededor, levantando entre sus brazos al rubio y no aparto a ninguno de los que quisieron ayudarle a llevarlo. Heidrich había cerrado los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos decidido. Cuando el príncipe despertara haría todo lo posible por que el príncipe le dijera lo que sucedía, aun y cuando tuviese que batallar sacándole letra por letra de aquello.

† "•" †

Roy suspiro quedándose de pie frente a un ventanal, la guardia que le seguía se detuvo a su lado y espero paciente al siguiente movimiento que el pelinegro haría. Cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza. Ya estaba cansado de ir de un lado a otro durante todo el día. Las cosas habían estado bien al terminar la reunión, pero se habían complicado en un determinado momento que había pasado desapercibido para él. A penas y había estado a punto de volver a una ultima ronda por los cuarteles cuando una voz conocida le llamo.

— Majestad —

Abriendo los ojos y volviendo el rostro se encontraba un peliverde enfundado en traje blanco. Sonrío levemente al reconocerle de inmediato y ladeo levemente la cabeza en correspondiendo la leve reverencia que este le había hecho tan solo unos momentos atrás.

— Disculpe majestad, se que los asuntos del estado correspondientes al reino deben de discutirse en la sala del trono — musito el hombre acercándose mas a él con un portafolio de piel bajo el brazo que no dudo en mostrarle al rey — Pero dado a que dentro de pocas horas vuelvo a partir, me gustaría mostrarle de inmediato los acuerdos que he conseguido en los distintos estados —

Roy pasó la vista del mediano portafolio a los ojos violetas y rasgados cual gato del joven, pasando saliva por su garganta. Tenia razón en todo aquello, ese tipo de asuntos no se revisaban en las instalaciones de la milicia y las cuestiones que William traía para el ejercito habían sido resueltas en la mañana. Las únicas que faltaban eran las correspondientes a la corona y era comprensible que deseara desatenderse de las mismas también, tenia pocas horas de haber llegado y en pocas saldría de nueva cuenta.

Tal vez y lo que deseaba en aquellos momentos era librarse de todo aquello para descansar un poco antes de partir a tierras ajenas de Amestris. Asintió levemente y abrió la boca.

— Esta bien William, no hay problema alguno porque lo revisemos aquí —

Y mostrándole el camino con una de sus manos Roy avanzo a paso lento por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su oficina. William a un lado suyo mientras la escolta les acompañaba golpeando rudamente tus botas contra el lustroso suelo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la misma, William sonrío cuando Roy agradeció mudamente el que le hubiese abierto la puerta a su oficina, pero la sonrisa del peliverde se disolvió inmediatamente cuando el general que siempre seguía al rey a donde fuera, hizo acto de presencia también sin saber exactamente de donde había salido e intentó pasar por la misma. Aquello simplemente hizo que la sangre del peliverde hirviera.

Maes no pudo más que pestañear ante el gesto grosero del joven que le echó casi encima la puerta y que por sus buenos reflejos la misma no logro golpearle. Sabia de sobra que no le caía nada bien al chico, ya habían tenido sus roces con anterioridad, más nunca habían llegado mas allá de simples miradas de desagrado entre ambos.

Cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y ajustando sus lentes en el tabique nasal del que se habían resbalado, Maes se adentro a la habitación mirando ahora como el joven y Roy estaban cerca, el más joven siguiendo al pelinegro hasta que este termino sentado en su silla. Postrándose a un lado suyo y abriendo el portafolio sobre el escritorio, un considerable fajo de papeles hizo aparición entre sus manos.

— Si me lo permite, me gustaría que viéramos inmediatamente los tratados que he conseguido y dejemos para el final las cartas y misivas de los demás reinos y estados — musito William llevando entre sus manos los mismos, previo a separar los documentos que interesaban del resto, para pasárselos al rey.

Con ojos críticos Maes lo observó y antes de que los mismos tocaran la yema de los dedos del rey, el de ojos miel habló.

— ¡Dámelos a mí primero! — Soltó Maes ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Roy y el desconcierto total de William — Después de todo yo soy el ministro del rey y todos los documentos deben pasar primero por mi revisión antes de llegar al rey —

Roy asintió a aquello y volvió sus manos a un lado suyo y William no pudo más que fruncir el entrecejo molesto por aquello acallando entre sus labios un gruñido realmente molesto por la altanería de Hunges. Era un fanfarrón, no había nadie en el reino que supiera más de aquella materia que él, tenía que ser él quien fuese el ministro del rey y ese odioso militar el simple embajador.

Trago saliva de mala gana, tendría que aguantarse por el momento, después de todo pronto todo aquello seria completamente suyo y cuando aquello pasara, le cerraría la boca a ese molesto militar.

Volteándose hacia donde estaba Maes y con los papeles en la mano se acerco hasta él con la clara intención de dárselos, pero a penas y había levantado las manos hacia los mismos, William los soltó dejando que cayeran libres desperdigándose en el suelo a los pies de ambos completamente revueltos.

Y cuando la mirada del de lentes se elevo hacia la suya, dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa entremezclada con burla y socarronería. Si Maes había creído que sus roces con el joven peliverde tan solo iban a quedar como simples altercados que no iban a más de dos o tres palabras descorteces, ahora veía que se había equivocado por completo.

¡La descortesía había quedado atrás por completo!

Fue el golpe de las palmas abiertas de Roy lo que los había sacado de su duelo de miradas y no le había quedado más que voltear el rostro para ver al rey completamente molesto. Soy se había quedado pasmado cuando vio como Maes se quedaba con las manos tirantes y vacías mientras los papeles caían a sus pies y la mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de William creía considerablemente.

Una ofensa como aquella no iba a pasar desapercibida frente a sus ojos, mucho menos cuando era a uno de sus más allegados a quien se ofendía.

— ¡Discúlpate con Maes William! — Demando el rey completamente colérico centrando toda su furia en el peliverde que le observo por un instante con el mismo ardor con que lo hacia Roy.

Por un momento Maes creyó que Envy le azotaría un golpe a Roy, de hecho hasta el mismo alquimista había sentido la rabia creciendo en el joven furiosa e incontenible que muy al contrario de lo que pensaban se controlo cuando el peliverde apretó fuertemente sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

— Me disculpo mi rey si le he ofendido de alguna manera con mi comportamiento — E ignorando completamente la orden del rey y aun mirándolo tan solo se excuso con él — Y si me lo permite me gustaría abandonar la habitación, mis servicios ya no son requeridos aquí —

— Puedes retirarte William — el nombrado le dio una reverencia seca, no sin antes mirar con odio al militar de ojos miel. Maes soltó un suspiro cuando la puerta de madera se cerró con el portazo del joven. Negó con la cabeza y miro a Roy seriamente.

— Aun sigo sin entender como es que continúas teniéndolo tan cerca de ti — musito viendo como Roy volvía a sentarse no sin antes poner una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, gesto inequívoco de que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza — Sabes que Envy es un enemigo potencial —

Quitando los dedos que le impedían observar a su general, Roy susurró.

— Deja de llamarle así Maes — le amonesto y apartó completamente su mano del rostro — El pidió perdón y una segunda oportunidad por todo lo que había sucedido, cometió bajezas y actúo de forma despiadada durante el reinado del antiguo rey, pero lo hizo según las ordenes de este sin poder negarse a nada, después de todo era su único hijo y el rey el único familiar que William tenia —

— Además juro lealtad a mi corona y desde ese momento hasta ahora, tan solo ha demostrado su valentía y rectitud hacia mi persona — acotó Roy con voz ronca — Ya no es más un enemigo Maes —

¡Si que era un ingenuo obstinado!

Maes tuvo que asentir a las palabras de su amigo a regañadientes, tal vez para Roy, Envy era totalmente diferente, pero para él seguía siendo la misma víbora resbalosa y traicionera que todo el reino odiaba. No le quitaría los ojos de encima en ningún solo momento mientras estuviese cerca de Roy. Escuchó como el pelinegro suspiraba cansado y decidió cambiar la conversación a otros rumbos.

— Por cierto Roy, ya he investigado lo que me pediste — aquello atrajo de inmediato la atención del pelinegro — Además, ha surgido algo mas que necesitas saber de inmediato — No le gusto para nada a Roy el tono preocupado de sus ultimas palabras.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha surgido ahora? — Maes se apresuro a contestar su pregunta.

— Al parecer, Edward se ha vuelto a desmayar — Tras escuchar aquello el pelinegro no pudo mas que parpadear incrédulo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista pensativo.

Un nuevo desmayo.

Al parecer la salud del rubio de nueva cuenta había vuelto a empeorar.

† "•" †

Cuando recobro la conciencia supo que, se había desmayado de nuevo.

Había abierto los ojos y tuvo que pestañear varias veces antes de que se pudiese acostumbrar a la luz que inundaba la habitación. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas y la boca le sabía horrores, ganándose con ello una arqueada involuntaria. ¡Tenia terribles ganas de vomitar! Y seguramente terminaría haciéndolo en cualquier momento. Con una boca en la mano término sentado en la camilla en la que hasta momentos atrás había estado postrado y agradeció mudamente que la sensación ácida en su boca se detuviera.

— Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí — musito una voz irónica que le hizo volver el rostro a un costado — Y yo que pensé que no te vería en una buena temporada —

Edward se encontró entonces con el dueño de aquella voz que vestía una inmaculada bata blanca. El rostro maduro de Knox no mostraba alegría alguna por verlo, de hecho hasta parecía hastiado con su presencia. Edward sonrío, aquella era siempre la impresión que cualquiera se llevaba del medico, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. Aun y cuando su rostro no lo demostrara, Knox estaba siempre preocupado por sus pacientes.

Y mucho más por él, eso se podía ver a simple vista. Más aun cuando fruncía el entrecejo de aquella manera mientras hojeaba lo que parecía ser un folder de resultados y se acercaba hasta la camilla donde estaba Edward.

El rubio se mordió un labio nerviosamente, era más que lógico pensar que aquellos resultados que el hombre examinaba, no fuesen más que suyos y por la forma en que curvaba un poco más la ceja molesto, no le gustaban para nada sus resultados. Ahí iba otra vez más a regañarlo.

Y él que pensaba que ya se encontraba más que bien.

Con un bufido Knox termino sentándose en un pequeño taburete a un lado de la camilla y dejando los papeles en su regazo miro fijamente al rubio. No le gustaba para nada aquel silencio tan incomodo y el escrutinio silencioso del medico. No había necesidad de tanta intriga, solo tenia que decirle lo que le sucedía y porque según él se había desmayado.

Edward tenía su propia versión y ciertamente prefería que Knox le dijese algo distinto que no involucrara la inminente tensión insoportable de lo que había sufrido aquella mañana.

— Dime una cosa Edward, ¿Sentiste mareos, dificultad para respirar y en lapsos se nublo tu campo visual? — El rubio asintió a todo aquello, bueno a Knox solo se le había olvidado preguntarle del terrible escalofrío que le había asaltado momentos antes de perder el conocimiento — Edward, te has desmayado porque la presión arterial se te ha bajado —

El rubio se quedo en silencio y el medico continuo.

— Tenemos que cuidarte de ello — soltó Knox levantándose del taburete con los papeles en la mano atrayendo la atención del rubio hacia su persona — Sabes muy bien que no es bueno para ninguno de los dos que de nueva cuenta vuelva a bajarte la presión y por ello… — El rubio parpadeo confuso y dejó de prestarle atención a lo que decía.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué aquello no era bueno para ninguno de los dos?

¿Para los dos?

— ¿Qué es lo que dijo? — preguntó de inmediato, evitándole al medico seguir con su cantaleta. Knox lo volvió a mirar de mala gana, por lo visto el rubio no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho después. Suspiro antes de hablar de nueva cuenta.

— Que se te bajo la presión — el rubio negó ante aquello.

— No lo que dijo después de ello —

Por un breve segundo el hombre se le quedo viendo y parpadeo cuando entendió lo que pasaba.

— ¿Es que no lo sabias? Yo que pensaba que se lo estabas escondiendo a Roy — musito mirando los ojos ansiosos del rubio y no le quedo mas que sonreírle para luego decir — Si Edward, estas esperando ya un bebe —

El rubio abrió los ojos enormes y bajo los ojos hasta su regazo.

Estaba embarazado…

— ¡Felicidades Ed! — escuchó que el hombre le decía, tan sinceramente mientras de forma juguetona colocaba una de sus manos enormes en su cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos mientras la giraba cariñosamente sobre la misma.

Finalmente estaba esperando a su bebe.

Aquello simplemente hizo que se le llenaran los ojos e lagrimas apenas contenías y que al mismo tiempo llevara sus manos hasta su vientre, donde poso sus dedos maravillado. Su pequeñito, ese que tanto había soñado, el que tanto deseaba era ahora una realidad. Hipó sin poderlo evitar atrayendo la atención del medico sobre su persona.

— Vamos, vamos tranquilo pequeño — se encontró musitando Knox intentando confortarle dándole unas palmaditas amistosas tras la espalda.

Sonrió de lado, se había esperado algo como aquello, aunque el joven príncipe se las apañaba muy bien para no soltarse en un llanto de felicidad, dejándose solo hipar y soltar una que otra lagrima que mojaba sus mejillas tostadas. Ahora solo le faltaba ver la reacción de Mustang cuando se enterara de aquello.

Y por su puesto que apostaría junto a sus antiguos subordinados por la suposición que ya tenía en la mente. Estaba segurísimo que se pondría a saltar como loco por todo el castillo pregonando a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser padre. Soltó una risa callada, pues incluso ya se lo estaba imaginado haciéndolo.

— Ah disculpen yo pensé que… —

Konx fue quien volteó el rostro hacia la puerta mientras el pequeño rubio se limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. El medico solo podía ver la cabeza rubia y entrometida del chico que se asomaba por la puerta sonrojado por haber interrumpido.

— Descuida Alphonse — musito girándose totalmente hacia él — Anda entra de una buena vez, ya has estado demasiado preocupado haya afuera y seguramente has hecho un pozo de tanta vuelta que diste a solo unos pasos de la puerta de esta habitación —el rubio abrió la puerta completamente.

— Como puedes ver este testarudo rubio ya esta mucho mejor — Ed miro al doctor de mala gana, pero correspondió la calida sonrisa que Heidrich le mandaba y lo siguió con la vista hasta que se quedo sentado en la misma sillita que hasta solo unos instantes atrás usara Knox.

— ¿Te parece si en un rato mas vengo a darte las indicaciones que deberás seguir de ahora en delante Ed? — Edward asintió a lo dicho por el galeno — Aun tengo mas pacientes por visitar, al parecer a muchos mas militares extrañamente les dio ganas de verme hoy — soltó el hombre cansado antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda dejándolos completamente solos en aquella habitación y solo entonces Al hablo.

— Ahora dime Ed ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —

Edward tan solo pudo suspirar, Alphonse estaba decidido a saber lo que había ocurrido y no iba a aceptar un silencio absoluto de su parte como respuesta. No le quedaba de otra mas que empezar a hablar.

Heidrich lo escucho en silencio mientras el rubio hablaba, no iba a interrumpir hasta que terminara, pues si lo hacia Edward era capaz de evitar volver al tema evadiéndose en cualquier minima oportunidad que tuviera.

— Así que eso fue lo que sucedió — El rubio solo asintió a las palabras del mayor de los dos, acunando sus manos en el vientre mantuvo la mirada baja escuchando solo el silencio que fue interrumpido por un suspiro cansado de Heidrich.

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez nada de eso sea verdad? — Edward asintió a esas palabras y se encogió un poco mas de hombros.

— Ya esa idea ha dado más de una vuelta en mi cabeza, pero ella y ese cabo…—

— No puedes andar creyendo todos los comentarios mal intencionados que te suelten por ahí — le espetó el rubio científico cortando las palabras de Ed — Mas de una persona en este lugar puede mentir para lastimarte —

— Pero… —

— Hawkeye esta herida Edward y por despecho es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda lastimarte — los ojos dorados del rubio se levantaron hasta que se posaron sobre los ojos intensamente verdes de Alphonse — Y puede que solo se este aprovechando de las circunstancias para sembrarte dudas —

Edward desvío la mirada avergonzado consigo mismo, después de todo podía ser que Heidrich tuviera razón. La mujer no le apreciaba en lo más minino y lo acusaba de haberle robado lo que quería, era más que lógico que no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas hasta destruir su matrimonio. Y el ingenuamente estaba contribuyendo a ello, al dudar de Roy. Ya que le había resultado mas fácil y sencillo hacerlo que buscar otra explicación mas lógica a todo aquello.

Se había dejado cegar por los celos y el dolor de sentirse herido y había tratado a Roy con desprecio por lo mismo.

— ¿Es que no confías en Roy lo suficiente para creer que sea mentira? — aquella pregunta le hizo volver los ojos a Heidrich.

— Si confío en él — musitó — Yo creó en él —

— Entonces cuando Roy venga a ti, déjalo hablar Ed, que te explique que es lo que ha pasado y entonces, solo entonces toma una decisión a todo esto —

Edward asintió, después de todo eso era lo que haría. Escucharía a Roy, se lo debía.

† "•" †

— ¡Malditos sean! — Bramó el peliverde a lo lejos en los pasillos mientras caminaba azotando fuertemente los pies en el suelo — ¡Bastardo Mustang y su jodido lamebotas! —

— Deberías de guardar tu lengua en un lugar como este —

— ¡Lust! — Le llamó al reconocer su voz y giró inmediatamente su cuerpo, la mujer estaba ahí cerca de él tan provocativamente vestida en un informal pero entallado vestido — Estoy harto de todo esto ¡Harto! —

— No deberías de llamarme con ese nombre aquí —

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué te llame Solaris? Bien que sabes que tu nombre es Lust — la mujer borro la sonrisa sensual que llevara hasta momentos atrás en sus labios oscuros.

— Bien Envy — soltó olvidándose ella también de no llamarle así — ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —

— El maldito bastardo se atreve a darme órdenes y humillarme — gritó fuera de sí el peliverde — A mí, a un hijo de reyes. Al único y verdadero príncipe heredero del trono de Amestris —

Lust rodó los ojos, ciertamente cuando aquel príncipe infantil y mimado se ponía de malas como a hora, era sencillamente insoportable escucharlo repetir una y otra vez la misma cantaleta.

— Tú sabes que ya no tienes derecho alguno a la corona —

— ¡Quien no tiene derecho a nada de esto es él! — soltó indignado Envy acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

— La corona solo le pertenece a los hijos de reyes, yo soy el hijo del antiguo rey. Esa a mí a quien la corona le pertenece. No a ese maldito pueblerino bastado. Si tan solo esos zarrapastrosos no lo hubiesen subido al trono, yo seria en estos momentos el rey. —

— Esta es mi corona, mi reino, no el suyo — le aseguro tomándola rudamente de un brazo acercándola más a él.

— ¿Y a que fui obligado? a rebajarme a ser un simple duque, que se inclina y tiene que humillarse besando su trasero para seguir con vida — Lust se soltó del agarre y echo al joven hacia atrás alejándolo de ella.

— Tu padre hizo demasiadas estupideces, tantas que incluso a ti mismo te puso al filo de la guillotina — musito la mujer, y como si le restara importancia a aquello se dedico a mirar sus larguísimas uñas pintadas de rojo oscuro.

— ¡Aun así todo esto es mío me pertenece! —

— Hablar así es prácticamente, cometer traición William — soltó Lust volviéndolo a mirar secamente encontrándose con la sonrisa malvada de Envy.

— Es verdad, pues traición he de cometer — la mujer no pudo mas que negar con la cabeza antes de volver a ser sujetada por el hombre que la atrajo hasta ella y tomo el mentón de la misma con una de sus manos.

— Y un día Solaris — susurró acercando su boca a los oscuros labios de la mujer — El reino volverá a ser nuestro —

Y lo seria aun y cuando tuviese que matar a Mustang con sus propias manos desnudas.

† "•" †

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed.

**También que** quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) Un capitulo por los reviews que me den.

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en **La Nueva Alianza** de **Midhiel**.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_"Únicamente para ti... con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**22.- Doble Giro**

- Al parecer, Edward se ha vuelto a desmayar - Tras escuchar aquello, el pelinegro no pudo mas que parpadear incrédulo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista pensativo.

Un nuevo desmayo.

Se había dado la vuelta dándole la espalda a Maes mientras sus puños se cerraban fuertemente.

¡Otro desmayo!

Movió los ojos de un lado a otro buscando una solución lógica a aquello. Podía deberse a la escena que el rubio le había montado ya algunas horas atrás. Había estado muy molesto y seguramente el estrés le había obligado a colapsarse de aquella manera.

Era eso o simplemente la salud del rubio no se encontraba nada bien.

Y él que había pensado que Edward ya había mejorado, tanto que incluso había recuperado su peso y ya no se encontraba tan delgado como antes.

- Si no me equivoco en estos momentos aun debe de estar en la enfermería - soltó Maes mirando el enorme reloj en el lado izquierdo de la habitación - ¿Iras a verlo? - Roy se volvió al escuchar lo que su general le preguntaba, no sin antes deshacer de su rostro la mueca de angustia que en el mismo se había formado.

- Claro que lo haré, pero antes... - El pelinegro avanzó hasta quedar sentado en su silla - Dime lo que has averiguado hasta el momento - el de los ojos miel asintió acercándose hasta Roy.

- Edward fue a buscarte en el mismo momento en que tú hablabas con Riza - el pelinegro asintió a las palabras de su amigo - Afuera, había un cabo cuidando tu puerta, pues despachaste a tu guarda y es de rigor que aunque sea uno solo de los soldados cuide tu espalda aun y cuando no lo sepas -

- Entiendo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ese cabo con todo esto? - preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos de Maes. Quien se revolvió en su propio asiento frente a él.

- Roy, ese cabo intento de todo para evitar que Ed entrara a interrumpir. Tú diste la orden de que nadie te molestara y... - Maes tragó saliva lo siguiente que seguía no le iba a gustar para nada a Mustang - Para que el rubio cejara en su intento de entrar a tu despacho, le dijo a Edward que, lo que Riza y tú ahí adentro hacían, era todo menos conversar -

Maes había imaginado una reacción como aquella de parte del alquimista de fuego, la silla en la que había estado sentado había sido lanzada hacia atrás topando con la ventana fuertemente al momento que se levantó de golpe y sus manos terminaron estampadas contra la fina madera de su escritorio mientras su rostro se encontraba mas que irritado.

- ¡Pero si no hicimos nada Maes! ¡Nada! - lo soltó con fuerza completamente indignado.

- ¡Lo sé y te creo! Pero ese cabo sabía de tu antigua reputación y de los mil y un rumores que se esparcían como pólvora encendida en los corredores de las barricadas- Roy ladeó el rostro al escuchar aquello.

Algunas veces en el pasado se había regodeado con aquellos comentarios que habían sido más que exagerados sobre su persona, pero que en aquel entonces, lo habían beneficiado atrayendo a más amantes a sus redes. Si su carisma y su cara bonita que se condimentaba con ese atractivo sexual que tenia, no había sido suficiente para tener siempre a alguien dispuesto para él, las habladurías en el cuartel lo rescataban. Ya que nunca faltaba el curioso que deseaba comprobar si efectivamente todo aquello era verdad.

Y ahora simplemente todo aquello lo hacia llenarse de vergüenza. Pues esa reputación ahora le afectaba. No podía culpar a nadie, ni siquiera al cabo de decir aquello, después de todo él nunca había hecho algo para evitar aquellos rumores erróneos y mucho menos había hecho algo para cortar los mismos de una buena vez de su persona.

- Y al parecer se las ingenio muy bien para que Edward se lo creyera -

Volviendo a tomar su silla la acerco a él y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella y coloco uno de sus brazos en el escritorio, dejado su mejilla recargada contra el dorso de su mano y cerraba los ojos. Ahora entendía la actitud de Edward, su enfado y la decepción que había visto muy claramente en sus ojos dorados.

No tenía ninguna duda que el rubio pensaba que todo lo que él le había dicho, sus actitudes y el amor que le profesaban fuesen de mentira. Como una broma cruel que una vez más le jugaba por el simple deseo de lastimarlo, justo igual a como lo había hecho al principio.

Mas la realidad era otra y sin tan solo él hubiese preguntado o si Edward se lo hubiese gritado en aquel momento, hubieran podido hablar y remediar todo aquello. Roy abrió los ojos, iría inmediatamente a buscar al rubio y explicarle como había ocurrido realmente todo. Aunque este lo golpeara y lo alejara de él, no desistiría hasta hacerle ver lo que en verdad había pasado.

Se levantó una vez mas de su silla decidido al mismo tiempo que Maes volvió a hablar.

- Roy además debes de saber esto - susurró pasando saliva por su garganta seca - El cabo le contó de todo esto a Riza que fue la primera en salir de tu oficina y fue ella misma quien le ordenó no dijera palabra alguna de lo sucedido a nadie -

Aquello trajo una mala mirada de parte de Roy y una mueca de verdadero fastidio se formó en sus labios delgados. Riza no había entendido nada aunque le hubiese asegurado lo contrario en su última plática. También le había prometido no interferir más y lo estaba haciendo a su conveniencia.

Gruñó, no le iba a aquedar de otra más que cumplir con su amenaza sobre la rubia.

† "•" †

La oficina que compartía con sus compañeros se encontraba en completo silencio o casi, tan solo podía escucharse la fricción de la pluma sobre el papel y de vez en cuando uno que otro silbido que soltaba el sargento Fury para romper la monotonía de aquella tarde. Un ambiente como aquel era su favorito, el papeleo fluía con rapidez y la tarde se consumía de igual manera dejando más cercana la hora de retirarse.

Con una calma característica de ella, se levanto del escritorio compartido y solo sintió la presión de los ojos de Havoc sobre su espalda. Sentía el reproche y al mismo tiempo la curiosidad que este tenia por saber la maldad que había hecho, era el único que mas o menos tenia una vaga idea de lo que pasaba. Por ello su obstinación en mirarla de aquella manera, pero era mejor así, se dijo la rubia.

¡Que se guardara la lengua y no preguntara nada y quedara simplemente como un observador cualquiera!

Aun y cuando la puerta tras su espalda se cerró, podía sentirla aun mirándola y sacudió la cabeza alejando esa sensación de ella. La oficina de su jefe la recibió en completo silencio se permitió sonreír mientras se acercaba a el escritorio para depositar sobre el mismo el papeleo listo que, el rubio cuando volviera, si es que lo hacia debía de firmar tan solo en una línea para dar por avalado lo que todos ellos habían investigado, trabajado o simplemente informado.

No faltaba mucho para que el rubio empezara a recibir misiones para él y para su grupo y sinceramente estaba esperando con gusto a que las mismas llegaran. Tal vez y en alguna de ellas podría llegar a humillarlo, por su conocimiento nulo en asuntos militares.

Con la sonrisa de satisfacción adornando sus labios se acerco hasta el asiento del rubio donde enterró sus uñas en el respaldo con fuerza y apretó los dientes tensando al mismo tiempo los músculos de sus mejillas.

¡Ese maldito rubio se merecía todas y cada una de las humillaciones que pudiera darle!

¡Todas esas mismas que ella estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos!

Sus ojos rojizos brillaron con rabia, incluso Roy la había humillado frente a la corte entera y lo había preferido a él antes que a ella. Vamos, hasta hace algunas horas atrás Roy lo había vuelto a hacer e incluso la había amenazado si volvía a hacer algo en contra del maldito rubio.

Aquella mañana justo después de que terminara la reunión de altos mandos, se había adentrado en el salón aun y cuando no tenia permitido hacerlo, resuelta a llegar a Roy a como diera lugar. Y justo cuando había estado en su presencia le había pedido al mismo algunos minutos para hablar con él y había sonreído gustosa cuando el mismo había aceptado de buenas a primeras. Nunca se había esperado que hubiese reaccionado de aquella forma, al menos no cuando noches atrás la había tratado tan fríamente como jamás lo había hecho.

Estando una vez solos en la oficina principal de Roy, el pelinegro simplemente se había quedado en completo silencio dándole la espalda. Aquello incentivo a Riza a acercarse hasta él, aquello era una clara invitación a que se acercara y la rubia no iba a desperdiciarla por nada.

Quedando tras de él y luego de tomar un respiro, se relajo y se obligo a no poner en sus labios una mueca de desagrado en lo que haría. Pasó sus manos bajo los brazos de Roy y terminó abrazándolo de la cintura, mientras recostaba su cabeza en la ancha espalda del hombre. Inmediatamente el pelinegro se tenso ante su cercanía y al sentirlo la mujer apretó su agarre echándose más contra él.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces Riza? - preguntó Roy quitándosela de encima y tomándola de las muñecas para alejarla de él lo mas prudentemente necesario.

- ¿Por qué me alejas? - le contesto la rubia con otra pregunta notoriamente molesta aun siendo apresada de sus manos.

- No eres ciertamente tú de quien deseo esta clase de cercanía -

- ¿Ah no? - Riza se soltó de sus manos con un fuerte jalon - Pero si eras tú quien deseaba de mí aunque fuese una de mis miradas -

Roy achico sus ojos al escuchar las palabras acidas de la mujer. Le había molestado aquello y buscaba que sus palabras fuertes y despectivas le hirieran de algún modo. Sonrío de lado, Riza no iba a conseguirlo en lo absoluto.

- Tu lo has dicho deseaba -

Ahora fue el turno de la mujer para entrecerrar los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus labios. Si antes había creído que tal vez y aun tendría una oportunidad, la misma se le estaba negando en aquel justo momento. Roy ya por lo visto no necesitaba absolutamente nada de ella y no había ningún lazo afectivo que les uniera, tal vez y el de su amistad de años o podía ser que incluso ni ese aun perdurara.

- No puedes dejarme y hacerme a un lado Roy - atacó la mujer asiéndole de las solapas de la chaqueta azul- No puedes ¡Me has prometido casarte conmigo! ¡Me diste tu palabra!

- Esa boda ya no puede ser. No nos amamos Riza y debes entenderlo, tarde o temprano me iba a dar cuenta que un matrimonio así entre los dos no iba a funcionar nunca - oyó el zapatazo frustrado que la mujer lanzo al suelo tratando de callarlo y noto sus ojos rojizos brillantes de rabia.

- Dijiste que te casarías conmigo, me lo prometiste, me pediste que te esperara y ahora... - Roy abrió la boca y soltó - Riza lo sé y... -

- Me diste tu palabra - lo interrumpió la mujer y colérica alzo la voz - ¿QUÉ ACASO EL REY DE AMESTRIS NO CUMPLE SU PALABRA? - Colocando sus manos sobre la mujer, las apretó despacio tratando de calmarla.

- No fue el rey de Amestris quien te dio su palabra, sino simplemente Roy Mustang. Pero no puedo cumplirla, no te amo Riza ni llegare jamás a amarte y mucho menos destruiré el matrimonio que me une a Edward - bajo la voz tratando de sonar lo mas delicado posible para que la mujer no se sintiera tan herida

- Es a él a quien quiero a mi lado Riza -

La rubia desvío la mirada al instante, extrañamente aquello le había dolido, no en el orgullo sino más profundamente haciéndole un duro nudo en la garganta que apenas y le dejaba pasar saliva. Se sentía herida y traicionada, raro pues tan solo debía de sentir rabia por ver frustrados sus planes y nada más.

- Entiéndelo por favor y acéptalo. Se que puedes hacerlo Riza - levantando una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de la mujer confortándola - Eres una mujer hermosa y muy fuerte que merece algo mejor que todo esto -

Aquello último le hizo torcer la boca.

¿Qué sabia Roy de lo que ella merecía o no?

Ella quería aquello, el titulo, la corona y ahora a él y no se cansaría hasta conseguirlo. Así arruinara su vida, la de Roy, de quien fuera.

- Sabes algo Roy, haz elegido muy mal como siempre - Alejó la mano del hombre de su cara y dio un paso hacia atrás. - Edward no te ama y terminara engañándote con quien sea, no necesitara al príncipe Ling cerca, después de todo, solo tuvo que abrirte las piernas para poderte engatusar -

Riza sonrío satisfecha cuando la piel pálida del hombre se puso aun mas blanca con lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Fue eso verdad? Eso fue lo que me falto a mi para que te quedaras conmigo - se acerco nuevamente a él y puso sus manos sobre las solapas de la chaqueta azul de Mustang - Debí primero de convertirme en tu amante para luego terminar siendo tu reina -

- ¡CÁLLATE! - espetó Roy sujetándole rudamente de una de las manos alejándola de él.

- No volverás a faltarle el respeto a Edward y mucho menos en mi presencia - La mujer intento zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, sus dedos fuertemente asidos a su muñeca la estaban lastimando.

- Puedes estar celosa, molesta, todo lo indignada que quieras, pero no voy a soportar una mas de tus insolencias y si intentas volver a lastimarlo de cualquier manera, te va a ir muy mal Riza- terminó arrojándola hacia atrás dejando ir su mano.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? - preguntó una vez que se vio libre del agarre de Mustang y poso sus ojos rojizos con verdadero odio en Roy.

- No te estoy amenazando, tan solo te advierto Riza - siseo Roy mirándola con el mismo rencor con el que la rubia lo miraba a él - No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te diviertes lastimando a Edward -

- Ahora retírese teniente Hawkeye, esta reunión ha terminado - musito despectivamente su apellido y termino dándole la espalda una vez mas, esperando no tener que girarse y tener que ser él quien la sacara a empujones de la habitación.

La rubia apretó los dientes

¿Ahora se atrevía a correrla?

¡Maldito fuera!

No le había tomado más que algunos escasos segundos llevar su mano tras la espalda y su revolver que jamás faltaba, término apuntándose automáticamente entre sus manos alzadas a la nuca del rey.

Nunca antes ningún hombre se había burlado de ella como Mustang lo había hecho, a nadie nunca le había permitido humillarla y mucho menos iba a dejar que la amenazaran de aquella manera. Jaló el seguro hacia atrás quitándolo y por un breve momento el cañón del arma brillo ante sus ojos.

Era ella la que había sido ultrajada y aquello simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Roy Mustang tenia que morir por ello, con sus propias manos se cobraría aquella injuria.

Solo faltaba apretar el gatillo y terminaría con todo aquello. Crujió fuertemente sus dientes, la corona de Amestris no iba a quedarse sobre la cabeza de Edward Elric por mucho tiempo, nadie en todo el reino lo apoyaría y Roy Mustang no iba a estar ahí para protegerlo, de eso se encargaría ella. Lo vería caer y se regocijaría con ello.

Y entonces parpadeo. Riza abrió más los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que hacia y lentamente como si temiera a que sus impulsos la traicionaran bajo el arma hasta dejar su brazo colgante a un lado de ella. No estaba pensado calculadora y fríamente las cosas. Una reacción como aquella había sido estúpida y poco común en ella.

Soltó el aire que aun tenia contenido en sus pulmones y cerrando los ojos guardo una vez mas el arma tras su espalda, asegurándose antes de volver a poner el seguro en la misma. Haciendo algo como aquello tan solo echaría a perder su vida y aunque se vengara de lo que Roy le había hecho, no podía llegar a regocijarse del dolor de Edward.

No, definitivamente tenia que pensar en una mejor forma de vengarse.

Respirando suavemente por algunos momentos, logro tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo que pensaba con claridad lo siguiente que haría. Lejos del estrés y de la rabia, su cabeza lograba hilar con facilidad nuevos planes. Puede que Roy hubiese aceptado finalmente a Edward para él, pero el rubio aun tenia una confianza demasiado frágil hacia el pelinegro.

Nada que un pequeño rumor no pudiera destruir. Sonrío quedamente y miro la espalda del militar frente a ella. Roy era también muy crédulo y aunque era de cuidado cuando demostraba su fiereza, podía manejarlo con facilidad y enrollarlo una vez más en las mentiras. Aun y cuando en esos momentos estuviese excesivamente perspicaz a todo lo que dijera.

Caería una vez mas, estaba segura.

Riza bufó sacándose aquel recuerdo de la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la silla del coronel Elric. Su actuación había sido mas que perfecta y como no iba a creerle Roy si terminó disculpándose, añadiéndole a su voz quebrada algunas lagrimas que a duras penas había podido sacarlas de sus ojos.

La nariz roja había hecho un buen juego con sus mejillas mojadas, haciéndola ver patética y mortalmente arrepentida de lo que había hecho hasta el momento. Roy se había abstenido de comentar cualquier cosa, pero al notar su insistencia que fue bien recompensada, el bondadoso y estúpido pelinegro había terminado por darle otra oportunidad, que ella había jurado no desaprovechar en lo absoluto.

Y por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. De hecho ya había empezado con el pequeño rumorcito que el cabo le había soltado al príncipe Edward y que por lo visto estaba resultando tan bien como lo había imaginado y tal vez terminaría mucho mejor.

Iba a terminar haciéndolos tan desgraciados como se lo merecían.

† "•" †

- Un día Solaris - susurró acercando su boca a los oscuros labios de la mujer - El reino volverá a ser nuestro - La mujer sonrío pegándose un poco mas a su cuerpo y acerco sus oscuros labios a la oreja del joven.

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda William, pero hasta que ese día llegue tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera de nuestro circulo llegue a enterarse de algo de esto - susurró confidente para él, quedando en completo silencio antes de volver a darle su distancia colocando sus manos largas y de perfecta manicura oscura sobre las solapas de su traje blanco.

De mala gana Envy acepto el que le apartara y se quedo mirando sus ojos púrpuras tan idénticos a los suyos.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el golpeteo de las botas militares contra el suelo, un pelotón pasó cerca de ellos sin prestarles la más minima atención y aun así Envy sabia que los observaban y los escuchaban aunque llevaran la vista empecinadamente al frente. Era ahora que entendía las pasadas palabras de Lust y sonrío más que complacido ante la percepción de la mujer.

Solo hasta que los mismos se hubieron retirado, dando vuelta en el corredor Lust volvió a hablar mientras se echaba andar por el blanco pasillo, moviendo cadenciosamente sus caderas.

- Sígueme -

Envy obedeció caminando tras de ella en silencio. Seguramente le llevaría a algún lugar seguro y confidente para que gritara toda la frustración que sentía sin que ningún impertinente lo supiera.

No supo con exactitud cuanto habían avanzado, ni mucho menos las puertas que habían pasado, pero sonrío con satisfacción cuando quedaron frente a la que buscaban y sus labios se curvaron un poco mas cuando, sus ojos violetas recorrieron las letras doradas que revelaban a quien pertenecía aquella oficina.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no supo si decepcionarse fuese una buena idea, pues King Bradley no se encontraba ahí, sino todo lo contrario, el hermano obeso y retardado de la mujer era el único que estaba en la habitación. Con un dedo regordete la señalo a ella para después apuntar la punta babeada hacia él. No evito su mueca de desagrado y la misma paso desapercibida para Lust que ya estaba acostumbrada a las mismas.

- Gluttony -

- ¿Ya vamos a comer? - preguntó el pequeño regordete moviéndose hacia ella y cuando estuvo cerca terminó sujetándola del pequeño volado de su falda jalándola suavemente llamando su atención.

- Pronto será hora del banquete y cuando así sea volveremos al castillo - le aseguró dándole una pequeña palmada en su calva cabeza.

- ¿Y podré comer todo cuanto quiera? - la mujer había soltado una risita divertida ante la emoción de aquella cuestión y no pudo evitar musitar con cierta calidez sus siguientes palabras.

- Lo que desees - terminó sonriendo Lust mientras picaba la punta de la nariz chata de Gluttony juguetonamente.

Escuchando aquella amable plática entre hermanos nadie podía ver malicia alguna en ambos, tal vez y si acaso las personas llegaban a impresionarse cuando se sabía que eran hermanos, por el grotesco cuerpo del más joven y la hermosura traviesa de la mujer.

Pero aquello era realmente poco a saber de ambos. Ninguno esperaba encontrarse una rápida y mortal asesina a sangre fría, perfectamente escondida bajo la fachada de mujer fatal de aquella jovencita, que parecía únicamente en concentrarse en cuidar su imagen personal y la devoción que le tenía a su enfermo hermano.

Hermano que bajo ese semblante estúpido que mostraba mientras jugaba con sus dedos en la boca llena de baba, escondía un deseo feroz por la sangre que terminaba en un canibalismo desenfrenado con cuanto pobre infeliz terminaba entre sus manos que les hastiaban como tenazas de acero.

El antiguo rey de Amestris había tenido a su cargo una serie de siete asesinos de elite a su disposición para cuidar sus espaldas. Entre ellos incluido estaba su propio hijo. Por ello, por el intenso terror que causaban las muertes atroces y crueles que los mismos habían perpetuado contra los que alzaban su voz contra el despiadado rey. Los siete pecados capitales eran sus favoritos y se ensalzaba pregonando que todos sin excepción eran practicados casi religiosamente por su persona.

Envy bufó en frustración.

Era una pena, pero de los siete que los conformaban tres habían caído en la rebelión de Mustang. Gracias a la avaricia excesiva de Greed, quien los había traicionado durante la insubordinación y les había ofrecido sus cabezas en bandeja de plata a aquellos que querían derrocar al rey del poder. Lo único bueno de todo era que el mismo Greed había sido el primero en caer muerto antes de los otros, pero siendo sincero no extrañaba en lo absoluto ni a Wrath o a Sloth.

Eran de los mejores si, pero no tan buenos como el mismo y los otros dos.

Ninguno de ellos era necesario y absolutamente todos eran reemplazables.

Y de los otros tres que ahora únicamente estaban a su cargo, el más provechoso de todos era Bradley, que seguía sin rechistar en lo absoluto ninguna de sus órdenes. La alianza que había confabulado para derrocar al rey Mustang era el plan perfecto que marchaba viento en popa. El escuadrón alquímico estaba conformándose justo ahora y en poco tiempo estaría listo también un ejército inmortal que, le obedecería única y exclusivamente a él.

Después de todo conseguir el reino de Amestris no era su meta, sino más bien un pequeño escalafón hacia lo que en verdad deseaba, la conquista absoluta de las demás naciones. Era una suerte o más bien una increíble buena jugada el adquirir la participación de aquel joven alquimista. Quien aunque no lo supiera, les entregaría la cabeza de Roy Mustang en poco tiempo.

Los labios de Envy se tensaron molestos y sus ojos brillaron amenazantes. Pero primero, vería la forma de deshacerse de su molesto general, ese maldito hombre que como un jodido sabueso donde fuera metía sus narices para averiguar cualquier cosa que su maestro le pedía.

† "•" †

Tenia poco tiempo de haber terminado su conversación con Maes, si se daba prisa podía encontrarse a Edward aun en la enfermería. Había despachado a su guardia completa y por los solitarios pasillos tan solo podían escucharse los tacos usados de sus botas llenando el silencio.

Debía de llegar inmediatamente donde estaba el rubio y explicar todo lo que había sucedido, Edward no podía tener una idea equivocada rondándole la cabeza, lastimándose el corazón una y otra vez con lo mismo. Nada había pasado entre Riza y él, lo que le había dicho no eran mas que mentiras. Edward debía de creerle, tenía que creerle. Pues si no lo hacia el veneno que Riza había lanzado contra ellos cual víbora, terminaría contaminándolos hasta lograr separarlos y era algo que Roy no iba a permitir de ninguna manera.

¡Nunca!

En la dirección contraria a la que iba a girar, pudo escuchar unas voces. A decir verdad ni siquiera le había puesto atención a las otras, simplemente se había concentrado en aquella que reconocía mas que perfectamente. No pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en los labios. Aquel sin duda era su Edward y por lo visto ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor si ya había sido dado de alta de la enfermería.

Al menos no tenia nada de cuidado y eso le tranquilizaba.

Enfilo sus pasos hacia aquella dirección y se regocijo cuando los ojos dorados de su príncipe, fueron los únicos que de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban y que estaban enfrascados en una conversación por demás entretenida, reparo en su presencia. Casi suspiro con alivio al no notar atisbo alguno de rencor en las pupilas del rubio y le dio más confianza con cada paso que daba, mas fue interrumpido de pronto por un soldado que no supo exactamente de donde había llegado.

Se obligó a responder escuetamente al gesto marcial que el recién llegado le brindaba y tuvo que dejar de mirar al rubio para atender al soldado. Pronto en sus manos estuvo la pequeña misiva dirigida exclusivamente a él. La leyó rápidamente y maldijo por lo bajo al percatarse que tendría que posponer su encuentro con el rubio por unas horas mas.

Asintió en silencio al soldado que inmediatamente dio la vuelta para guiarlo y por una última vez se permitió mirar al rubio rápidamente. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar que algún gesto suyo le transmitiera lo que sucedía y con la mente en blanco giro la cara y el cuerpo para seguir al soldado que le esperaba.

Solo esperaba que Edward no tomara en mal aquello.

† "•" †

Edward había pestañeado casi incrédulo cuando al salir junto a Heidrich de la pequeña habitación donde estaba en la enfermería, a fuera de la misma estuviesen esperándole un puñado de los científicos que le apoyarían en el batallón. Alphonse había tenido que explicarle que junto con ellos, lo había encontrado deambulando en muy malas condiciones por los pasillos del cuartel y que incluso todos ellos habían ayudado de una u otra forma a traerlo rápidamente a la enfermería.

Mientras caminaban por los corredores del cuartel, había tenido que disculparse varias veces por sus descuidos y sonrío gustoso al escuchar la genuina preocupación de aquellas personas por él. No faltaron las preguntas y los supuestos chequeos de puro ojo y tanteo de cómo se encontraba por algunos de ellos, mas había podido excusarse con facilidad cuando el mismo Al, les había comunicado rápidamente los malestares anteriores que el rubio había sufrido meses atrás y de los cuales estaba mas que enterado.

Ninguno de ellos sabía el verdadero motivo, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Alphonse.

Bajo la mirada y por todos los medios, logró contener las ansias que le asaltaron por tocar su vientre. El primero en enterarse de su estado únicamente podía ser Roy. El papá de aquel bebito que ya estaba avisando por todos los medios que ya estaba ahí presente.

Se había detenido de pronto al sentir una intensa mirada sobre su persona y tenia que aceptar que había dejado de respirar cuando al voltear el rostro, la imponente figura de Roy Mustang había aparecido ante sus ojos. Se le veía decidido a llegar con él y no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando noto la sonrisa esperanzada que se dibujaba en sus labios.

Era más que obvio que venia dispuesto a hablar para aclarar lo sucedido con Riza y él estaba más que dispuesto a escucharle.

Soltó el aire que había guardado y llego a tranquilizarse con cada paso que el hombre daba para acercarse y sin duda alguna había terminado mirando con malos ojos al militar que le había impedido el paso a Roy y el pelinegro compartía su molestia, pues de mala gana había aceptado un sobre blanco que le fue entregado en sus manos.

Se dedico a observarlo mientras sus ojos recorrían rápidamente las líneas escritas en el papel, terminando por asentir rápidamente al hombre frente a él dispuesto a retirarse en ese justo momento y había sido una breve mirada seca y sin sentimiento alguno la que le había dedicado antes de solo dejarle mirar su espalda.

Aquello no le había agradado en lo absoluto, no cuando todo el ambiente a su alrededor empezaba a teñirse pesadamente de fatalidad. Sin sentirse en lo absoluto a gusto con aquello e ignorando a los que le hablaban, Edward encamino sus pasos hacia donde había estado Roy, mas una mano en su hombro le detuvo de pronto.

- ¡Jefe! - La voz llena de premura de Havoc le lleno los oídos y se volteo casi al instante encarándolo - Ha llegado esto para usted -

La misma escena que Roy había vivido se repitió ante él, un sobre blanco le fue entregado.

Cuando termino de leer aquel memo, levanto su vista hacia el teniente primero que aun firme le saludaba. Había deseado tener, pero ciertamente no la deseaba tener ahora. Aquel informe no era nada más que un comunicado de su primera misión como coronel en el ejército de Amestris.

Mas no podía echarse para atrás, mucho menos ahora.

- Adelante Teniente Primero Jean Havoc -

Endureciendo sus facciones, el rubio se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a otro corredor, muy distinto al que había tomado Roy y contrario al que se dirigía con los científicos. A una distancia no muy lejana de ahí su oficina se encontraba, sus demás oficiales estarían ahí y al lado de todos ellos empezaría a trazar la estrategia a seguir para cumplir con la misión encomendada.

Roy y Edward entrarían en acción dentro de poco. Lamentablemente las misiones de ambos iban para diferentes lados provocando con ello un doble giro de consecuencias inesperadas.

† "•" †

Un nuevo motín que en esta ocasión era completamente verdadero se estaba formando, no a las afueras de la cuidad, sino ya dentro de la misma y sin que nadie llegara a percatarse de ella. El distrito mas afectado como siempre, se trataba de un barrio pobre que podía aportar numerosos rehenes sin un valor verdadero para los conspiradores, pero si de una naturaleza invaluable para el corazón humilde del rey de Amestris.

Roy crujió los dientes mientras apretaba el paso para salir del cuartel central. Siempre los más desvalidos tenían que sufrir las consecuencias y aquello lo odiaba. Pero algo como aquello podía atribuírselo sin ninguna duda a los numerosos enemigos que por todo el reino tenía.

El antiguo rey, los había seducido, completamente. Prometiéndoles tierras, sirvientes, esclavos y la liberación de tributos según se jerarquía eso sin añadir también el importante peso en la corte real del castillo. Privilegios que, les habían sido retirados inmediatamente que él había sido subido como nuevo rey y justamente lo odiaban por haberlos mandado perseguir como los traidores que eran al pueblo de Amestris.

Eran justamente ellos los que hacían todo lo posible por que sus relaciones con los demás reinos peligraran.

El lado oscuro seducía fácilmente a cualquiera, incluso el mismo había sido tentado y había cedido. Pero había podido regresar al camino correcto cuando mas falta hacia y no podía confiar ciegamente en que los demás llegarían seguir su ejemplo en alguna ocasión. Justo en aquellos momentos empezaba a ver preocupadamente a uno de sus miembros. Tan solo era de esperar un poco de tiempo para que la misma Riza se uniera a alguno de todos aquellos que deseaban derrocarlo del poder y dañar a la gente del pueblo que más que a su propia vida amaba.

La fila de tres soldados que custodiaban las puertas de la entrada al cuartel detuvieron su marcha algunos metros delante de él al observar que iba a salir su jefe y debían cuanto antes mostrar su respeto con el debido saludo marcial.

Roy asintió levemente ordenando descanso para pasar sus ojos por las instalaciones encontrándose con aquel espectáculo. Un poco pasada de moda para su reino, pero no por ello desintegrada para la policía montada, los caballos de la misma hacían su rondín por el cuartel central. Dejando básicamente encerrado entre caballos su coche personal donde era trasladado.

El pelinegro sonrió, recordando los viejos días en la milicia, cuando alguna vez, había enfilado por las calles de Amestris practicando aquel mismo rondín en los toques de queda proclamados antes de la guerra. Recordaba claramente como en más de una ocasión se había relajado sobre el balanceo de las potentes ancas del animal brioso que montaba y como ello le había hecho tomar las decisiones más correctas después de patrullar.

Haciendo a un lado los oficiales e ignorando la escueta formación que ahora se había formado brindándole el saludo marcial de aquel grupo ecuestre, se dirigió de inmediato a los caballos, posando sus ojos interesados en cada bestia que cerca tenia.

Escogió un caballo negro, tan azabache como sus propios cabellos, grande, orgulloso y que apenas contenía lo bravo de su espíritu, mordiendo con la fuerza de sus mandíbulas poderosas, el freno de la rienda.

Apoyando una mano en la cabeza de la silla, se monto de un solo salto sobre el animal, llamando de inmediato la atención de los oficiales y de los propios guardias. Acarició el pelo del animal con una mano y la otra que aun lo sujetaba de la silla, dejo resbalar las riendas del equino y fueron sujetadas por un oficial evitando algún incidente.

- Señor - lo llamo lo mas calmado posible intentando no ofender al Führer con lo siguiente - Espere a algún coche que pueda llevarlo, no esta acostumbrado a utilizar estos caballos y su propio escuadrón no esta listo todavía -

- ¡Dame la maldita rienda y guarda silencio! - exigió el rey sin escuchar razones y por mas miedo que respeto, el hombre le paso las riendas alejándose de inmediato del caballo que fue halado con fuerza hasta quedar suspendido en sus dos patas traseras - No tengo tiempo que perder ante una emergencia del pueblo -

- ¡Puede ser una trampa! Espere que al menos algún batallón decente le acompañe - acotó otro de los oficiales queriendo hacerle entrar en razón.

- Y dejar que mas inocentes mueran, no lo haré -

No hubo nadie más que intentara contradecir aquello. Los presentes pensaban exactamente igual que él y no dudarían en ayudar aun y cuando no llevasen el armamento necesario para aplacar una contingencia de aquella naturaleza. El caballo relincho y la voz del Fluher una vez más fue escuchada.

- Pueden intentar alcanzarme, si gustan - gritó, levantando su voz por encima de los fuertes relinchidos del animal - O quedarse resguardando el cuartel central -

No les quedo más que montar rápidamente en sus jamelgos y dirigirlos hacia donde el pelinegro se había alejado, encajando sus espuelas en las costillas de las bestias. Pues debían de acatar las ordenes de inmediato.

† "•" †

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed.

**También que** quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) Un capitulo por los reviews que me den.

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en **La Nueva Alianza** de **Midhiel**.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_"Únicamente para ti... con todo mi desprecio"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**23.- Disparo**

Se había escuchado primero el fuerte relinchido de un caballo y sin tomarle importancia alguna continuaron peinando la zona. Un sonido como aquel era completamente común para la policía montada, sus mismos animales, aquellos que habían dejado atrás, lo podían haber producido. Además el rey andaba a lo ancho del perímetro montado en su propio corcel. Aferraron las manos en el frío metal de sus pistolas. Las armas estaban preparadas con la munición más que completa, pero no estaban dispuestas para matar, simplemente para protegerse.

Así se los había ordenado el rey y si algún percance llegaba a suceder, solo por causa mayor podrían matar a su oponente, la idea era simplemente inutilizarlos y no privarles de la vida.

El segundo relinchido les tensó los hombros, pero definitivamente lo que les había helado la sangre y les hizo girar rápidamente el rostro a un costado, fueron tres disparos rápidos y certeros que, habían sacado el último aliento en un quejido doloroso de dos personas y la del animal que se había quejado.

No había sido demasiado lejos, no tanto y ciertamente hubiesen querido que aquello hubiese sucedido en otra dirección, una contraria, incluso en el mismo lugar que segundos atrás aun pisaban y no en aquella zona donde el rey se encontraba.

El capitán tragó duramente la saliva en su boca y con uno de sus brazos le impidió a su gente que siguiesen avanzando más. Él se lo había advertido al rey, debieron de haber esperado a los refuerzos y a la demás armada.

Jamás debieron de adentrarse en aquella zona sin saber exactamente lo que encontrarían al llegar.

Sus ojos recorrieron una vez más la escena y ante el ahora fluyente río de sangre, no pudo más que gritar.

- ¡Equipo medico! ¡RAPIDO! -

† "•" †

Habían terminado separados en dos grupos y al suyo compuesto por su teniente primera y el teniente segundo y un pequeño puñado de soldados, les había tocado peinar la zona norte de aquella área rural. Dos o tres casas a lo mucho, podían observarse en las extensas tierras doradas, indudablemente sembradíos de trigo. Según el reporte mandado, tendrían que encontrar un grupo de rebeldes escondidos en alguna parte del perímetro que habían marcado como posible línea de escape.

Pues la persecución que habían hecho de los mismos por los límites del reino, había terminado con aquellos adentrándose a las tierras de Amestris y probablemente para aquellos momentos tuviesen ya algunos rehenes en su poder para garantizar el que siguieran con vida.

Según tenía entendido, el rey estaba haciendo algo parecido, aunque a mayor escala y con casi un batallón completo a sus órdenes.

Edward frunció el ceño y modio uno de sus labios angustiados. Roy podía cuidarse muy bien con su alquimia, pero aun así aquello no lograba quitarle esa espinita de incomodidad que se le había atorado en el pecho. No lo deseaba pero estaba conciente de que tal vez las cosas, pudiesen empeorar. Mucho más cuando el terco monarca había partido llevándose consigo un puñado de la policía militar a su lado, que no estaba ni armada ni preparada para una situación como aquella.

No le hubiese costado nada esperar tan solo unos minutos mas a que sus fuerzas especiales estuviesen listas para acompañarlo y las mismas habían partido justo unos segundos antes de que su propia tropa estuviese lista para realizar la primer misión que como grupo les habían asignado.

El rubio agitó su cabeza con suavidad intentando con ello, alejar los malos pensamientos de la misma.

Roy iba a estar bien, era un excelente alquimista y era más que experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No tenia de que preocuparse, pues con ello tenia ya una ventaja considerable contra las demás personas comunes y corrientes.

Cerró sus ojos dorados un breve momento para luego abrirlos y seguir a Havoc quien iba delante y Riza tras su espalda. Su avance era precavido y rápido y tenían una leve ventaja, pues sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por los largos trigales que les cubrían por completo de cualquier mirada indiscreta que hubiera y una extensa barda de piedra fue su escudo cuando salieron de la extensa pradera.

El rifle recortado de Jean refulgió con el intenso sol y fue justo aquello, lo que le hizo prestar atención a un extraño grabado, algunos metros delante de ellos impreso en la rustica piedra. Picado por la curiosidad y alejándose de su escolta segura que solo era integrada por aquellos dos rubios que le cubrían, Edward avanzó alejándose incluso, varios pasos delante del teniente.

- ¡Jefe no se aleje tanto! - oyó que este le decía mas lo ignoro olímpicamente, anonadado por aquella extraña figura.

Terminó frente a la misma y descansó una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras la otra solo se flexionaba. Echó su cuerpo hacia delante tocando y apenas con las yemas desnudas de sus dedos, lo que parecía ser el relieve de un dragón que se devoraba a si mismo condenado a un circulo eterno sin final.

Ouroboros, sin duda.

El símbolo del homúnculo, el estigma de aquel muñeco carente de alma y semejante a un humano que era creado fácilmente por la alquimia, pero que por su naturaleza estaba mas que prohibido hacerlo.

¿Qué era lo que hacia ese símbolo tallado en aquel lugar? ¿Viviría algún alquimista en ese allí? ¿Comprendía acaso los riesgos que implicaba el realizar una transmutación como aquella? Porque por lo visto estaba empecinado en aquello. El encontrarse aquel símbolo fácilmente se lo decía.

Llevando sus dedos a la boca cubriéndola con los mismos, el rubio miró a detalle el grabado, indeciso aun si el mismo había sido hecho a mano o alquímicamente.

Havoc negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras se detenía aún observando al rubio. Y descansado su arma contra el hombro, lanzó una bocanada gris de sus labios ¡Era todo un cabeza dura aquel jefe suyo! No podía andar con tantas confianzas en un lugar tan peligroso como aquel.

Tal vez y confiaba en la disposición de sus guarda espaldas, después de todo Riza era una perfecta francotiradora que incluso con el revolver en mano jamás fallaba ningún tiro y él no se quedaba nada atrás en aquellos menesteres.

Fue una fracción de segundo, excesivamente pequeña y rápida, que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Solo pudo escuchar un grito y cuando quiso voltear a la dirección de donde había provenido, un hombre delgado y famélico iba ya en dirección hacia su joven coronel, amenazando a este con un tubo entre sus manos. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, si pero aun así su arma ya apuntaba con precisión hacia la nuca, donde con solo presionar suavemente el gatillo, el volaría con excesiva brusquedad la tapa de los sesos.

Mas no fue necesario hacerlo, cuando el hombre le había arrojado un garrotazo con aquel tubo al rubio, este simplemente lo había esquivado moviendo solo un poco su cabeza y valiéndose del mismo impulso, le había propinado una patada certera en el estomago al sujeto, sacándole todo el aire y obligándolo a soltar el tubo por inercia. Tomándolo luego de una mano estampándolo dolorosamente en el suelo.

Edward lo tenía bien sujeto sentado incluso arriba de él haciéndolo morder el polvo mientras una de las manos de aquel tipo era estirada dañándolo tras la espalda.

Jean sonrío, ladeando peligrosamente el cigarrillo en sus labios que muy apenas se sostenía entre sus labios.

¡Vaya! Si que sabia autoprotegerse bien el príncipe.

El rubio de mirada celeste oyó un suspiro decepcionado a un lado suyo y su mirada se giró de inmediato. Sabía que la teniente estaba ahí a su lado cerca, mas nunca espero verla sin el arma preparada y amenazante y más aun con el ceño fruncido en irritación contra el victorioso rubio.

¡Parecía como si estuviese desencantada de que aquel extraño no hubiese golpeado al príncipe!

Aguardó los segundos necesarios para que soldados de rango más inferior al suyo llegaran hacia el príncipe y tomaran cautivo al sujeto, para poder acercarse a la rubia. Vio como el pequeño alquimista se alejaba con los mismos cuando, empezaron a empujar a su agresor para llevárselo y se obligó a no prestar atención a nada mas que a la rubia que desfavorecida bufaba más que molesta.

- El primer atentado que sufre y no pudieron ni tocarlo - murmuró bajo solo para ella, desviando la vista. Más nunca espero que Jean llegase a escucharla.

- Pareciera que, deseas verlo muerto - escuchó el reproche del rubio mas alto y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de mala gana.

- No es evidente, muerto sirve más que vivo - soltó desdeñosamente la militar.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Riza rodó los ojos ante la obvia pregunta de Jean.

- A algo que es más que lógico, si Edward no estuviese aquí yo estaría en el lugar que él ahora ocupa y Roy no tendría que preocuparse tanto por ese chiquillo. Además desde que ese llego aquí los motines y levantamientos han ido en aumento - Riza suspiró de nueva cuenta hastiada - Tan solo causa problemas -

- Puede que en eso ultimo tengas algo razón - convino el rubio y terminó arrojando el cigarrillo de sus labios con solo empujarlo levemente - Pero en todo lo demás, no es algo que me incumba pero no deberías tampoco desearle la muerte al jefe, él no ha hecho nada malo -

- ¿Qué sabes tu? -

- No mucho, pero si te diré que no me quedare de brazos cruzados al saber esto - siseó mirándola directamente a sus ojos rojizos.

- ¿Y le dirás a Roy lo que acabo de decirte? - el joven rubio parpadeó ante aquello

¡El no era un chismoso! si eso era lo que Riza creía. La mujer crujió los dientes molesta

- Haz lo que se te de la gana - dijó Riza terminando con su conversación mientras se daba la vuelta e iba en dirección a donde Edward y los demás soldados habían partido.

Havoc la dejó avanzar y luego de una distancia pertinente echó andar tras de ella.

Por su puesto que iba a hacerlo e iba a empezar, vigilándola únicamente a ella.

† "•" †

De un salto el rubio terminó de bajar del camión militar en el que había viajado de regreso al cuartel central casi inmediatamente se regaño mentalmente por hacer aquello. En el estado en el que se encontraba y aun y cuando tan solo tuviese poco tiempo en estado, cualquier movimiento brusco era dañino para su pequeño. Aquel no era un embarazo común y corriente. Su condición de doncel lo hacia único y especial al mismo tiempo que peligroso y arriesgado, él aquello lo sabia mas que bien.

Ladeó el rostro para observar como los demás integrantes de su cuadrilla terminaban de bajar del mueble militar y volviendo sus ojos, las escaleras que daban a las puertas principales de los cuarteles se alzaban imponentes frente a él. Cuando los cinco integrantes principales de su escuadrón estuvieron a un lado suyo, echó a andar junto con ellos hacia las escalinatas. Pudiendo escuchar tras de sus espalda las felicitaciones que se daban entre los mismos.

La misión había sido un éxito y habían capturado sin reportar incidente alguno a, más de veinte de aquellos amotinados. No hubo reportes de rehenes y sin municiones en sus armas, aquellos terminaron por rendirse. Ed no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en los labios.

Aquello simplemente le llenaba de orgullo.

¡Su primera misión realizada y con éxito!

Los guardias que custodiaban las puertas les abrieron dejándolos pasar y la sonrisa que hasta aquellos momentos aun llevaba en los labios se borró de inmediato, sacándole al mismo tiempo un jadeo de sorpresa al observar el interior, donde los largos corredores del cuartel se encontraban.

Las largas hileras de los pasillos se encontraban abarrotadas de heridos y los enfermeros y doctores corrían de un lado a otro tratando de auxiliar a cuantos podían. Incluso los soldados de reserva del cuartel, se encontraban practicando los primeros auxilios, que habían llevado en la academia, con aquellos heridos a los cuales no se les había podido dar asistencia médica. Casi con terror el rubio había posado los ojos en una de las insignias de un soldado echado a un lado suyo que sangraba profusamente. La salamandra roja y andante le hizo abrir los ojos

No tenia duda alguna, aquel era el escuadrón personal de rey. El rubio empezó a respirar pesadamente, la misión de Roy no había resultado tan simple como la suya, ahí ante sus ojos tenia el resultado de la misma.

Innumerables eran las chaquetas azules que estaban teñidas de sangre, pero no únicamente los soldados habían sido heridos. Más delante el camellón estaba atestado de civiles, la mayoría de ellos hombres jóvenes que soltaban todo su dolor en fuertes alaridos que amartillaban los oídos con una fuerza inaudita.

Siguió andando por el corredor y cuando el olor nauseabundo de la carne quemada llego a su nariz, no pudo más que voltear el rostro asqueado cubriéndose con una mano la cara. El pasillo al que había accedido, no tenía más que civiles quemados y numerosos calcinados a los cuales ya nadie atendía, pues habían perdido la batalla contra la muerte. Ante lo que sus ojos habían visto, no pudo evitar que su mundo le diese vueltas. Trastabillo un paso hacia atrás conteniendo la respiración.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

¿Por qué se habían ensañado de aquella forma con esos infelices?

Los gritos de los soldados tras su espalda quedaron como meros susurros comparados con los alaridos dolorosos que aquellas personas soltaban y el rubio se obligó a volver el rostro hacia el frente cuando, las monótonas pisadas numerosas de soldados fueron escuchadas. Un nuevo pelotón hizo presencia y Edward quiso sonreír de inmediato cuando de entre los mismos pudo distinguir a su pelinegro.

¡Roy se encontraba bien!

Mas la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios se borró por completo, cuando los soldados se hicieron a un lado y dejaron a la vista al rey, goteante de sangre de sus ropas. Una sangre que simplemente no era suya. Edward no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas con rabia al ver incluso los guantes que habían sido antes inmaculadamente blancos, ahora teñidos también de carmesí.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, para atar los cabos sueltos y que se le ofrecían sin resistencia alguna ante sus ojos.

- ¡Fuiste tu! - Musitó el rubio encarando al rey que al principio se había dislocado por sus palabras, mas casi de inmediato endureció su rostro auto defendiéndose.

Roy no iba a decir que no esperaba un reclamo hecho de aquella manera, pero si, no se esperaba en lo absoluto que el rubio fuese el primero en hacerlo. Había vuelto a asesinar y aquello no lo llenaba para nada de orgullo y no iba a liberarse de culpa justificándose al decir que había hecho todo cuanto había estado en sus manos para evitarlo. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre ahora y siempre, por proteger a los que mas indefensos estaban.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Y mas aun con tu propia alquimia! -

El pelinegro cerró sus manos apretando fuertemente sus nudillos, la rígida tela de ignición se le clavó dolorosamente en la piel, como si la misma le reclamara justamente también aquello. Tenia que aceptar que, había esperado vanamente por un poco de comprensión por parte del rubio aun y cuando no la mereciera.

- La alquimia no es para ese propósito, jamás debe ser utilizada para matar y... -

- Tuve que utilizarla de todas formas - soltó mas para él que para el rubio.

- ¡Pudiste haberlo evitado! -

- No hubo otra alternativa - gruñó Roy mirando penetrantemente al rubio frente a él.

- ¡Te sobrepasaste! ¡No había necesidad de castigarlos de esa manera! - musitó Edward levantando mas la voz mientras una de sus manos señalaba hacia los cuerpos calcinados.

Aquello le había dolido a Roy, su semblante se había oscurecido e incluso le habían temblado los labios durante un momento, mas aquello no mermó la irritación de rubio que siguió atacándolo.

- Estas cometiendo exactamente las mismas atrocidades en contra de las cuales luchaste -

Los pasillos irónicamente se habían quedado en completo silencio poco después de que el príncipe terminara de decir aquello y esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso. Roy había eliminado la distancia y terminó sujetando al rubio del cuello de su chaqueta azul con excesiva fuerza acercándolo a su rostro.

- Jamás, óyelo bien - gruñó - Jamás me compares mis acciones con las del antiguo rey -

Tan enfrascados estaban todos en la discusión de los dos monarcas, que nadie pudo ver como aquel herido que, se suponía estaba mas aun paso de la muerte que la vida, tomo la pistola que el soldado arrodillado a un lado suyo llevara en la cintura. Sonrío al encontrar al rey ahí, frente a él aun discutiendo sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Notó su mano dura y enguantada bien sujeta del cuello azul de la chaqueta de su príncipe y solo fue conciente de los gritos que este soltaba.

Sonrío.

Los últimos gritos que daría antes de llevárselo al mismo infierno junto con él.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando el militar se dio cuenta, pues sacando tal vez las últimas fuerzas que poseía, empuño el arma hacia la cabeza del pelinegro en medio del pasillo. El dolor había cesado, las quemaduras no importaban, solo el momento jubiloso de saber que al menos con sus últimas fuerzas cumpliría con su cometido.

- ¡SALVE SALAMANDRA! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas desgarrando aun mas su quemada garganta y jaló el gatillo.

Edward al escuchar el disparo había cerrado los ojos por instinto, después había sentido los brazos de Roy rodearle y luego los gritos espantados de los que estaban en el pasillo. Contra la chaqueta del pelinegro abrió los ojos y moviéndose un poco, pudo ver a varios soldados forcejando con el rebelde en el suelo.

Escuchó como los demás decían que el tiro iba directo para el rey, pero que al atraparle entre los militares, lo habían desviado al príncipe, mas milagrosamente, no le había pasado absolutamente nada al mismo. Tal vez y la acción del rey al protegerle lo había movido del ángulo de impacto y se habían salvado ambos con ello. Edward suspiró tranquilo suavizando el fuerte agarre sobre las ropas de Roy, afortunadamente no había pasado nada grave con aquello.

- ¿Seguro que no te paso nada? - oyó que Roy le preguntaba y volvió sus ojos a él asintiendo levemente con su cabeza en silencio.

- Me da gusto saber eso -

Terminó Roy sonriéndole sutilmente de forma dulce y aquello hizo que el rubio desviara un poco su rostro, sonrojándose sin poderlo evitar. Fue entonces que sintió las manos de Roy soltándolo lentamente y volvió su rostro al pelinegro. Frunció las cejas extrañado cuando las pupilas azul oscuro de este se volvieron opacas de un segundo a otro. Quiso acercase a él pero el grito horrorizado de una mujer tomó por completo su atención y no pudo evitar mirarla atrás de Roy señalando con su índice al mismo.

- ¡Oh dios mío! - le acompañó otra que se cubrió de inmediato la boca y aquello empezó a preocupar al rubio.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

¿Por qué nadie hablaba claro en ese maldito lugar?

Fue entonces que uno de los soldados le dio la razón acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Hirieron al Rey! - Musitó para luego gritar - ¡HIRIERON AL REY! - atrayendo la atención de las enfermeras y doctores de todos lados.

Y cuando volvió su rostro hacia Roy, solo pudo ser testigo de cómo el pelinegro, caía sin fuerzas de rodillas al suelo para quedar tendido boca abajo en el mismo. Fue un leve temblor que empezó en uno de sus labios y que terminó recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, lo que el rubio sintió cuando la rojiza sangre que manaba de la espalda del rey mancho aun más la chaqueta azul del mismo y ahora empezaba a hacer una charca alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Rápido ¡Muévanse! no podemos dejar que el rey muera - oyó que alguien decía, pero él no podía despegar su mirada de aquella sangre.

No es que la bala no le hubiese pegado sino mas bien, Roy se había interpuesto entre la misma y Edward recibiéndola completamente él.

- ¡Maldita sea! El pulso es demasiado bajo -

Roy se estaba muriendo, frente a sus ojos, se estaba muriendo.

El rubio negó fuertemente mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía estar pasando.

† "•" †

Pocas eran las veces que había estado cerca del cuartel central, desde que Maes la había conocido en contadas ocasiones le platicaba de su trabajo en la milicia. En más de un momento le había prometido traerla a aquel lugar, pero por una u otra situación el día jamás había llegado y de hecho ahora no se encontraba ahí por gusto de Maes, sino más bien por petición suya, pues deseaba visitar a Edward en sus primeros días de trabajo.

Maes había tenido que solicitar un permiso especial para que dos civiles entraran sin problema alguno y no tuvo tantas dificultades para lograrlo, después de todo solo hizo falta una firma de Roy y aquello estaba listo. Glaciel sonrió, Edward se llevaría una grata sorpresa al verlas ahí y Elysia estaba mas que emocionada caminando tomada de la mano de su padre dando uno que otro brinquito mientras avanzaban.

Bajo el brazo la canasta se movió ligeramente y despidió el dulzón aroma del pay de manzana que llevaba en la misma. Ya se estaba imaginando la cara de satisfacción que el rubio tendría cuando se la tendiera en las manos y haciéndosele agua la boca, la cortaría enseguida llevándose a los labios un trozo grande del mismo.

Y si el tiempo les apremiaba, Edward terminaría dándoles un pequeño recorrido por el cuartel completo, con Maes, definitivamente revoloteado a un lado de ellos, la cámara en manos y sacando cuantas fotografías se pudieran. Después de todo ya se había preparado cargando la misma y una considerable cantidad de rollos de película se encontraban escondidos en sus bolsillos.

Glaciel sonrió y los ojos caramelo de Maes brillaron complacidos cuando uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del cuartel, le brindo un saludo militar al reconocerlo y les abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiesen entrar siquiera, el galope desbocado de un jinete les hizo detenerse en seco. Había aparecido de una de las salidas de cuartel que precisamente estaba destinada para los vehículos militares.

- El rey - Los tres giraron el rostro al escuchar aquella frase. Notó entonces a un joven soldado que montado en un caballo pardo galopaba a toda prisa en dirección al castillo mientras se desgarraba la garganta gritando - EL REY -

Detrás de él y solo demorado por algunos segundos un carro militar salio también.

Y todo un sequito de militares les siguió, en una caravana que celosamente empuñaban sus armas y protegían al carro que había salido. El general notó entonces la bandera y el emblema real de Amestris, ese que se utilizaba solo cuando el rey paseaba por las calles y el excesivo despliegue de guardias no le dio buena espina en lo absoluto.

Maes se había ausentado unas cuantas horas del cuartel y por lo visto durante su ausencia algo había sucedido.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Ni siquiera había acabado de terminar aquella pregunta en su cabeza cuando otro convoy muy armado detrás de los otros salió. Aquello ya no le gusto en lo absoluto. Estaba seguro de que...

Algo le había pasado a Roy?

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? - preguntó Maes volviéndose hacia los soldados y solo uno de ellos contesto con rapidez.

- El Fluher fue atacado dentro del cuartel central, fue herido de muerte y va rumbo al hospital - soltó sin suavidad alguna el cabo, tan solo repitiendo lo mismo que le habían dicho a él.

- ¡Oh dios mío Roy! - soltó la mujer, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos azorada por la noticia, mientras la pequeña niña se asía a sus faldas. Maes se giró hacia ellas e hizo todo por calmarlas.

Él estaba igual o más sorprendido y a la vez consternado.

¿Cómo era que había sucedido aquello?

La escolta del rey siempre estaba mas que preparada para una eventualidad como aquella y mas aun Roy jamás se descuidaba a tal grado, si los soldados fallaban él podía protegerse mas que bien solo.

Aquello no le cuadraba en lo absoluto.

- Esperen aquí -

Acariciando por última vez la mejilla de su esposa y despeinando los encrespados cabellos de su pequeña, se despidió de ellas. Primero tenia que enterarse de lo que había pasado con las detalle para luego alcanzar a Roy. Si un ataque de esa naturaleza se había presentado, mas le valía estar preparado para otro más ahora que el rey, simplemente estaba fuera de combate.

Glaciel lo observó mientras entraba a las instalaciones y se obligo a dejar de verlo cuando los tirones en su falda se hicieron más fuertes. Terminó quedando en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que su hija y le dolió el verla con los ojos tremendamente acuosos por la noticia.

- Mamá - gimoteó la niña echando los bracitos en el cuello de su madre mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de la misma.

- Tranquila Elysia - susurró acariciando su pequeña espalda con suavidad intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¿Tio Roy se va a morir? - la pregunta de la niña la detuvo en seco y que un pequeño temblor y una lagrima se le escaparon y aun con todo y el nudo apretado que se le había formado en la garganta, trató por todos los medios de que la voz no se le quebrara.

- Claro que no Elysia, vivirá, tu tío Roy va a recuperarse - le aseguró a la pequeña que hizo mas apretado su agarre mientras asentía.

Tenia que hacerlo, Roy tenía que ponerse bien, por su bien y por el del propio Edward.

† "•" †

Rose miró nerviosa una vez mas al rubio sentado a un lado de ella. No habían pasado ni siquiera algunos cuantos segundos desde la ultima vez que lo mirara, de hecho aun seguía con el rostro hundido en sus manos echando hacia delante mientras descansaba sus codos en las rodillas y no emitía sonido alguno.

La mujer emitió un suspiro callado mientras desviaba su mirada otra vez hacia la pequeña recepción del hospital que ahora se encontraba más que abarrotado de militares, cortesanos y uno que otro curioso que se había enterado de la situación del rey.

Ella tenía poco de haber llegado, de hecho, había salido sin pensar del castillo cuando a todo galope entrando en los jardines reales, un soldado a caballo se presento mientras gritaba por ayuda hasta llegar a las pesadas puertas de la entrada del castillo. De un salto bajo de sus animal y alarmando a todos empezó a dar instrucciones rápidas y precisas, era una lastima que se hubiera quedado a fuera frente a las pesadas rejas que protegían la inmensa propiedad que encerraba delimitando el castillo de la ciudad por las interminables bardas que las circundaban.

En los pasillos que daban a los corredores del castillo, donde ella se había encontrado no podía escuchar lo que el soldado decía, pero no fue necesario esperar mucho para saber la noticia que como pólvora se expandió por todos los rincones del castillo. Ella fue de las primeras en salir, pensando únicamente en la salud de Roy y por su puesto en lo mal que la estaría pasando el joven príncipe y ciertamente no se había equivocado.

Había levantado una mano para pasarla por la espalda del rubio para confórtalo un poco, mas se había detenido de hacerlo dudosa en el viento, pero al final lo hizo, sintiendo al joven rubio tensarse con aquello. Mas se había dejado hacer y Rose tuvo que morderse el labio cuando Edward simplemente tembló antes de enterrar sus dedos en los flequillos rubios en un claro gesto impotente de frustración.

Cuando una bata blanca se detuvo frente a ellos, el rubio se levanto de golpe, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Rápidamente fue informado de que el doctor Knox quería hablar inmediatamente con él en el quirófano donde estaban atendiendo al rey y el joven medico delante de él ni siquiera había terminado de decir aquello, cuando el rubio en un arranque impulsivo, había salido disparado corriendo por los pasillos silenciosos de aquel hospital.

- ¡Príncipe! - gritó Rose al verlo hacer aquello, pero solo fue conciente de la ráfaga de cabello rubio y ropas azules que paso al lado de ella a toda velocidad corriendo. Se levantó entonces e importándole poco si necesitaban su presencia se fue detrás del joven rubio también.

Edward corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían e incluso un poco mas. Los pasillos quedaron atrás, las escaleras y las puertas. Estaba seguro que golpeo a varias personas mientras corría y no se había detenido en ninguna ocasión para disculparse o sobarse los golpes, ya lo haría después. Ahora debía de concentrarse en llegar a como diese lugar a donde él estaba.

Tuvo que empujar a varios enfermeros, antes de quedar frente al quirófano y estuvo apunto de entrar al mismo, antes de ser detenido por el mismo medico que le había mandado llamar que salía por la puerta cerrada frente al rubio.

Knox el medico militar rodó sus ojos al notar al impulsivo rubio que ahora se encontraba frente a él y que por poco había chocado contra el mismo. La joven bicolor que siempre le acompañaba llego poco después pero había sabido guardar su distancia y ahora simplemente en silencio les observaba a ambos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - demandó el rubio haciéndose notar otra vez.

- No podemos contener las hemorragias que tiene - informo sacándose los guantes plásticos - Y estamos haciendo continuas transfusiones de sangre para compensar toda la que esta perdiendo - el rubio tragó saliva.

- Necesita ser operado de urgencia, ya ha perdido mucha sangre - Knox miró intensamente al rubio - Pero las venas que están destruidas son excesivamente difíciles de cerrar -

El rubio ladeo la cabeza dándose una idea, tal vez se trataran de pequeñas ramificaciones venosas que no podían ser cerradas con facilidad por aguja e hilo.

- Tratare de curarlo - soltó el príncipe con el ceño fruncido y notablemente preocupado,

- ¿Qué es lo que propone entonces príncipe? - preguntó Knox notablemente ofuscado clavando su intensa mirada oscura, sobre la dorada del rubio.

- Se algo de Rentan Jutsu-

Podía hacerlo, aunque supiera tan solo lo básico y no fuese tan bueno en esa rama de la alquimia como Izumi Curtis.

Tenía que intentarlo de lo contrario, el Roy moriría.

- Entendido - dijó el médico y entonces empezó a girar instrucciones a su personal. El príncipe se giró entonces buscando de inmediato a su fiel dama de compañía. Encontró a la bicolor casi frente a él, con las manos cubriendo su boca intentando acallar los gemidos de angustia al escuchar el estado tan crítico del rey Mustang.

- Rose, ve al castillo y trae todas mis cosas y disponlas a la mano - le pidió lo mas claro que pudo, pero la joven no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, sin poder perder mas el tiempo tratando de explicarle que todo estaría bien, no tuvo mas remedio que gritarle- ROSE-

- Sí - dijo la mujer, antes de girarse a toda prisa y alejarse para dirigirse a las habitaciones del príncipe.

† "•" †

- ¡Mierda! - soltó luego de tragar la saliva que se le había aglomerado en la boca tras el golpe y entono sus ojos coléricos sobre el hombre que aun contra la pared lo tenia apresado fuertemente del cuello de la camisa entre sus dedos.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste William? - oyó que le preguntaba con rabia apenas contenida - ¿Qué acaso no puedes controlar tu maldita envidia? Estas echando a perder nuestros planes -

- ¿De que demonios hablas Bradley? - realmente batalló para quitárselo de encima y cuando lo hizo, compuso lo que pudo sus ropas arrugadas.

- Fingir que eres inocente no te queda - siseó para luego señalarlo con el dedo soezmente - ¡Mandaste asesinar al rey! -

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó extrañado arqueando las cejas ante lo que había escuchado - ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! -

- ¡Deja de mentir maldita sea! - gritó esta vez mas fuerte acallando al peli verde - Y tu Solaris, tu único trabajo es vigilarlo y cerrar su maldita boca ¿Por qué no lo hiciste como se debía? -

La mujer lo miró de mala gana frunciendo sus labios oscuros, mientras sentía como las manos regordetas de su hermano se aferraban a sus ropas mientras escondía su voluminosa figura precariamente tras ella.

- Eso es justo lo que hago -

- ¿Lo haces? - gruñó dejando al joven, para acercarse rápidamente a ella en un parpadeo, Glutonny gimió de terror y la mujer parpadeo incrédula al casi tenerlo a escasos milímetros de su rostro observándola con un solo ojo brillante - ¡Lo haces! -

- Entonces puedes decirme ¿Cómo maldita sea los soldados escucharon su discreta platica con lujo de detalles? -

La mujer palideció y Bradley supo que lo que habían dicho aquellos militares había sido completamente cierto. Maldijo calladamente mientras se volvía al joven que los observaba con gesto despreocupado, como si aquello en realidad no le interesara en lo mas mínimo. Una nueva ola de ira se formo en su estomago y por mas de un momento deseo no estar al servicio de aquel niño malcriado que tenia por jefe.

Respiro lentamente tratando de calmarse, lográndolo en verdad muy y apenas.

- Por culpa de la lengua suelta de Envy, ya hay varios que sospechan de él como responsable de este atentado, más aun el perro fiel del rey y aunque he logrado aplacarlo no será por mucho tiempo. -

La mujer asintió, tendría ahora que ingeniárselas para contener a Envy cuando volviera a hablar de más o bien, deshacerse ella misma de aquellos que escucharan, podía hacer eso incluso con los que ya lo habían hecho. Gluttony podía encargarse de matarlos uno a uno y ella solo tendría que preocuparse de desaparecer los escasos huesos que su hermano dejara. Podía que incluso algunos los matara con sus propias manos como antes.

Sonrío maligna, por su puesto que iba a hacerlo, necesitaba sentir una vez mas la sangre caliente y resbalosa salpicando sus manos y su cuerpo una vez más.

Bradley la observó en silencio imaginándose correctamente lo que la joven haría y no la detendría en ello. Aquel par era realmente eficiente en cuanto deshacerse de estorbos se trataba. Solo esperaba que los eliminaran correctamente y sin crear más sospechas de las necesarias.

- ¿Y esta realmente muerto? - oyó que el peliverde preguntaba interesado y volvió el rostro fastidiado de oírle.

- ¡Resale a dios por que no sea así! - terminó el hombre del parche diciendo aquello como una clara advertencia.

† "•" †

La piel del rey se encontraba más pálida de lo normal y su rostro lucia demacrado y dolorido. Cuando Knox pasó una gasa por la herida en el costado izquierdo del rey, Edward pudo ver la carne alrededor de la herida quemada. Comprendiendo entonces que, el mismo rey se había cauterizado la herida que por lo visto había sido más grande aun y que con ello había evitado morir inmediatamente y pero no por ello desangrarse como ahora lo hacia.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento de la revuelta lo había hecho, pero había tratado de salvarse la vida de aquella manera desesperada. Aunque tan solo había atrasado por algún tiempo lo que para esos momentos, le parecía inevitable. Pues solo la superficie externa estaba cauterizada y no así los vasos internos que estaban destruidos y manaban, más y más sangre.

Dando los últimos toques al círculo de transmutación en el que había sido recostado Roy, Ed miró por un segundo a Knox que esperaba con un bisturí en la mano su señal para abrir de un solo tajo la herida. En cuanto lo hiciera, él activaría el circulo y si era necesario pondría toda su energía vital como intercambio equivalente, para que las estructuras celulíticas de su cuerpo, se restauraran con mayor rapidez a la transmutación normal, en el rentan jutsu médico que emplearía.

Soltó un suspiro angustiado y sintió como se le humedecían los ojos al volverlo a ver. Sus cabellos casi resplandecían ante lo pálido de su piel. Negó suavemente con la cabeza. La sola idea de perderlo, le había hecho estrujársele violentamente el corazón.

Roy no podía morir, no iba a morir.

Mucho menos si Roy no sabía que estaba esperando a su hijo.

Con aquel ultimo pensamiento volvió sus ojos a Knox y movió su cabeza indicándole al medico que era hora. Un corte limpio se hizo y la sangre mano en cantidad, tan solo tuvo que palmear justo en el momento en que Knox salio del alcance del circulo y la luz azul plateada brillo deshaciendo el circulo y envolviendo en cuerpo de Roy.

El rubio se obligó a seguir mirando, aun y cuando el resplandor fuese tan molesto para la vista. Siguiendo una a una las fases de la realización de aquella alquimia, cuidando el perfecto equilibro que debía ser conservado para que aquello funcionara. Edward apretó los dientes.

Iba a salvarlo, haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo.

† "•" †

**TBC... **


	24. Chapter 24

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed.

**También que** quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) Un capitulo por los reviews que me den.

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en **La Nueva Alianza** de la super genialosa **Midhiel.**

_Ahora este fic a pasado a ser..._

**_"Únicamente para mí... con excesivo desprecio"_**

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**24.- El Ala Oeste**

Pasó sus ojos calmadamente por toda la habitación y la monótona imagen de todos los días volvió a presenciarse. La sala del trono estaba más que vacía y solo era acompañado por los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de la fastuosa habitación y que observaban frente a él un punto muerto sin soltar un solo pestañeo, tan rectos y silenciosos mas allá de lo posible.

Un golpe seco tras la enorme puerta de madera, rompió el cotidiano silencio de la sala y con el debido y marcado protocolo la misma fue abierta con discreción por los guardias. Pero él recién llegado ni siquiera esperó ser presentado como era debido y avanzó a marcha rápida sobre la rica alfombra roja que adornaba el piso de mármol. Era un gesto grosero que se acrecentaba cada vez más en poca cortesía e irrespetuosidad, más ahora que veía como un igual al rey frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Pero mostró un poco de etiqueta, brindándole una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza antes de soltar.

— El rey de Amestris esta en peligro de muerte — los ojos del hombre no vieron cambio alguno en la faz de su rey — Justo como deseaba —

Fue al momento de decir aquello, cuando una sonrisa ancha y complacida se dibujó en los labios del monarca alzando los flequillos crespos y ásperos de su barba rubia. Se levantó rápido del trono en el que estaba sentado y avanzó hasta los amplios ventanales en la habitación donde los verdes prados fueron observados por sus ojos dorados añorantes.

No era justamente la noticia que esperaba, pero, ciertamente tampoco le desagradaba del todo. Aunque tal vez en unas horas recibiría la noticia de que el rey estaba más que muerto y ciertamente nada le alegraría más que aquello.

Sonrío un poco mas curvando sus labios rasguñando su barba con las uñas y como si se le hubiese olvidado, giró el rostro encarando al hombre.

— ¿Y Edward? —

El hombre parpadeó confuso un momento, más de inmediato entendió lo que sucedía y sonrío mostrando una perfecta dentadura afilada en uniformes colmillos. Llevó una de sus manos a los cortos flequillos oscuros de su cabello, levantados contra toda fuerza de gravedad y mostró orgulloso el tatuaje rojizo en el dorso de su mano mientras lo hacía.

— Está vivo — informó secamente para añadir con saña — Por ahora —

El rey asintió y volvió su vista hacia la ventana y la sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios se acentuó un poco más, incluso mostró desdeñosamente uno de sus colmillos blancos con saña.

Edward necesitaba seguir con vida, al menos por unos momentos más.

† "•" †

Finalmente habían decidido llevarse al rey al castillo, aunque su situación siguiese siendo delicada. Parecía hasta el momento, la opción más indicada y práctica. El castillo era mas seguro que el hospital en donde había estado. La entrada al mismo era más que estricta y no todos los que intentaban entrar eran admitidos.

Los guardias eran recelosos en su trabajo y los sirvientes precavidos en exceso, con un amplio sentido de la comunicación entre todos que, si algún extraño llegarse a colarse sin que alguien se diera cuenta, alguno de ellos que lo hubiese visto por casualidad, se lo comunicaría de inmediato a todos los demás.

Un lugar más que perfecto para custodiar la recuperación del rey, quien podía volver a sufrir un atentado de igual o mayor magnitud si no era bien protegido por los suyos.

Fue por ello que Maes había insistido tanto para el cambio de Roy aun y en contra de las indicaciones de Knox, se había traído al rey al castillo y era justo ahí donde ahora se monitoreaba el avance en la condición de Roy y ahora estaban ahí, a las afueras de la habitación donde estaba instalado el rey esperando buenas nuevas del mismo.

Emisarios de otros reinos habían llegado apenas la noticia se supo, trayendo con ellos las cartas de condolencias y las muestras de indignación ante el atentado que el rey había sufrido. Maes sabia mejor que nadie que pocas de las mismas eran en verdad sentidas y la mayoría solo era para guardar las apariencias ante el reino.

No todas las naciones estaban a favor del rey y muchas de ellas le habían puesto incluso, precio a su cabeza. Pero por las relaciones internacionales y tratados de paz, lo mejor hasta el momento era ignorar los roces que tenían entre ellos e informales aunque fuera muy superficialmente el estado del rey de su nación.

Maes soltó un bufido, incluso en sus mismas filas generales y oficiales de rango alto estaban ahí, atestando el modesto corredor, incluso plagándolo de sillas que en pocas ocasiones se encontraban vacías. De todos aquellos, solo había un pequeño puñado que le interesaba la pronta recuperación de Roy y los demás ya incluso hacían comentarios de quién sería el próximo regente del ejército. El de lentes torció la boca molesto.

Tan solo eran aves de mal agüero que incomodaban la frágil tranquilidad en el lugar que era quebrada cada vez que la puerta se abría o se cerraba cuando el doctor llegaba, llevándolos a la incertidumbre de lo desconocido.

El antiguo equipo de Roy y que ahora era del príncipe también, se encontraba ahí de igual manera, de hecho, habían montado guardia desde el primer minuto en que el pelinegro había sido dejado en la habitación y en ningún momento de ahí se habían movido. La conmoción de lo que había pasado les había calado profundamente a cada uno, incluso mas a la teniente que no había hecho otra cosa que llorar calladamente desde el primer momento en que había visto a Roy en medio de aquel charco de sangre.

Recordaba que en el justo momento en el que había caído, la rubia se había lanzado al suelo junto a él y lo había sostenido en sus brazos mientras gritaba su nombre con la garganta rota. Edward no había hecho aquello, había dominado los impulsos y había dejado que los enfermeros trabajaran con rapidez y eficiencia sobre las heridas del rey, pero ahora Riza con aquella actitud tan solo estaba entorpeciendo sus labores y al mismo tiempo arriesgando la posibilidad de salvarle la vida al pelinegro.

Havoc fue quien había intercedido adelantándose al príncipe queriendo razonar con ella sin resultado alguno, pero cuando el príncipe se había acercado a ella y le había pedido, no mas bien, le había ordenado que lo soltara, la mujer lo había mirado con furia apenas contenida en su mirada rojiza, haciéndose a un lado a regañadientes dejando que atendieran al rey.

El general dirigió sus ojos a la misma, Riza aun lloraba y aunque Havoc pasaba una y otra vez su mano por la pequeña espalda de la mujer, esta no parecía reconfortarse en lo más mínimo. Mirándola detenidamente notó que en algún momento alguien, tal vez el mismo Jean, la había convencido de ir a cambiarse las ropas manchadas de sangre que hasta un día atrás aun vestía.

Los rostros de todos se encontraban cansados y demacrados, pues aunque la vida de Roy ya no estaba corriendo peligro alguno, su futuro en si seguía siendo desconocido.

Los ojos de Maes volvieron entonces al lugar que había estado observando en los últimos días, la puerta blanca y cerrada que resguardaba la habitación donde el rey se encontraba. El hombre apretó los labios y frunció las cejas dolido.

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que todo aquello había pasado, cuatro días desde que Ed había intentado salvarlo utilizando su alquimia y casi había muerto por la tremenda pérdida de energía en la misma. Pues se había desmayado y al igual que Roy su estado de salud había pasado a un nivel crítico y alarmante. Pero Edward apenas unas horas atrás había despertado casi milagrosamente.

Y solo había dejado que Knox lo revisara lo más rápido posible para dirigirse de inmediato a las habitaciones de Roy y desde entonces no había salido de la misma en lo absoluto. No había dudado un solo momento en arriesgarse para salvarlo y seguía haciendo lo mismo aún y cuando necesitaba descansar lo más que se pudiera para recuperarse, más no le importaba si llegaba a tener alguna recaída. El descansaría cuando Roy volviera a abrir los ojos y no le importaba el tiempo que aquello tomara.

El general sonrío tristemente. Edward estaba luchando incansablemente para sobreponerse a todo aquello. Con determinación, fuerza y sin derramar alguna lagrima, tragándose las ganas que tenia de hacerlo. Maes se mordió un labio confundido, él también tenia esperanzas, pero, si Roy no volvía a despertar, Edward no iba a soportar algo como aquello.

† "•" †

Con suavidad Rose dejó sobre el taburete y cerca de Edward el cuenco de agua fresca que el rubio le había pedido y tímidamente posó sus ojos en el rostro durmiente de Roy que parecía un poco mas compuesto a comparación de horas atrás. Seguía igual de pálido como el papel, pero al menos sus labios ya no estaban resecos y su respiración se había hecho más acompasada y tranquila.

Tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando Edward hundió una pequeña toalla en el cuenco y en el mismo estricto silencio ahora observó al rubio moverse con lentitud a cada paso. Exprimiendo la toalla muy apenas dejándola lo suficiente mojada antes de llevarla al rostro del rey aseándolo con ella.

— ¿En que mas te puedo ayudar Ed? — le preguntó con todo el tacto que pudo y atrajo la mirada dorada del joven a ella poco después de eso.

Edward dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa sutil tratando con ello de tranquilizarla y asegurarle que en verdad todo estaba bien y sintiendo que no solo con ello podría convencerla, tragó saliva antes de decir.

— Es todo por el momento Rose — le dijo — Puedes retirarte —

Lo había mirado de forma dudosa pero la sonrisa que el rubio le había brindado había intentado calmarla y podía decirse que casi lo había logrado. Había sentido levemente dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. Edward deseaba quedarse a solas con Roy y cuidarlo tan solícitamente como se pudiera y aquello era totalmente comprensible. En silencio abandonó la habitación, pero se iba a asegurar de estar lo mas cerca que se pudiera si es que el rubio llegaba a necesitarla cerca.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró, el joven suspiró cansado notablemente. Era difícil seguir fingiendo que todo estaba perfectamente cuando no lo estaba. Frunció sus cejas preocupadas y mordió levemente uno de sus labios, aun pasando con suavidad la fina tela por la frente del pelinegro. Ya habían pasado demasiados días desde que había realizado la transmutación y parecía que los mismos días en que había estado inconsciente, no le habían servido en lo absoluto para componerse del todo.

Sentía los párpados horrendamente pesados y el cuerpo cortado y dolorido.

Aunque en todo lo demás se sentía bien.

Según Knox había terminado considerablemente cansado después de practicar el rentan jutsu para salvar a Roy. Edward tenía que aceptar que había sido una completa falta de escrúpulos el hacerlo más en su actual estado. Podía haber provocado la muerte de su hijo e incluso la suya propia. Pues aquella rama de la alquimia sólo trabajaba con la energía vital de la persona que la usaba.

En el estado crítico en el que Roy se había encontrado, le había pasado vagamente por la cabeza la necesidad absoluta de dar su vida a cambio de la del pelinegro y lo hubiese hecho sin rechistar si el intercambio necesariamente tenia que ser así. Pero algo había pasado en medio del círculo transmutado y la luz plateada que los había envuelto a ambos.

Él se encontraba perfectamente bien y su bebe también. Había utilizado su energía para salvar a Roy, pero no en una exagerada cantidad como era ineludible para arrebatar al pelinegro de las garras de la muerte. Edward agitó la cabeza con fuerza, en aquellos momentos no importaba ya pensar en nada de aquello.

Lo único que en esos momentos deseaba era que Roy abriera los ojos una vez más.

Observando al pelinegro detenidamente, las palabras del doctor militar llegaron a su cabeza, la transmutación había sido perfecta y un completo éxito o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo una vez que lo reviso horas atrás y lo encontró plenamente curado. Continuaba inconsciente por la falta de sangre, pero al menos tenía un poco mas de color y respiraba con normalidad.

Varias enfermeras se habían puesto a su disposición solícitas para terminar con su trabajo, pero él las había rechazado amablemente al igual como lo había hecho con Rose. Él podía ocuparse de atenderlo y darle en aquellos momentos un pequeño baño con las esponjas, paños y agua fresca que la bicolor le había traído.

Rose lo había dejado solo con el rey para que realizara aquella labor, tan íntimamente como quisiera. Edward observó la pequeña tina con agua fresca estaba a su lado y remojó en la misma un pedazo de franela blanca, exprimiéndola levemente dejándola húmeda.

Abrió los botones del pijama que el pelinegro vestía y continuó con su labor. La piel se humedecía y brillaba limpia con cada roce de la tela y fue pasando por sobre el cuello y el pecho avanzando mas por el vientre hasta girar concienzudamente a la herida que Roy había recibido. La bala no había hecho un orificio de salida y ellos al momento de realizar la transmutación rompieron completamente la piel para sacarla.

No había quedado cicatriz alguna, denotando con ello el perfecto trabajo que el rubio había hecho.

Pero estaba seguro que desde el costado hasta detrás de la espalda de Roy, si había quedado la marca de la piel quemada que el mismo rey se había cauterizado, sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Era una lástima, pero la cicatriz inmensa en su costado no tendría forma alguna de quitarla. Le cerró la camisa de fresco algodón cuando hubo terminado y se limitó a limpiar una vez más el rostro sereno de Roy terminando ya así con sus labores.

El rubio tomo entonces la mano izquierda del rey y agachó la cabeza y con lentitud depositó un sutil beso en el dorso de la mano, antes de dejar su cara descansando contra la misma. El rostro compungido del rubio.

No quería que el rey muriera.

No deseaba por nada del mundo perderlo.

† "•" †

— ¿Qué sucedió? —

Escuchó que alguien preguntaba en la habitación, pero la voz le había parecido tan lejana y muy apenas murmurada. Pero la presión en su mano proveniente de la que sostenía y que se había girado hasta sujetarle la suya lo había hecho retirar su rostro y abrir los ojos viendo directamente hacia el pelinegro que recostado aún estaba.

Seguía igual de pálido y tal vez tenía los labios resecos, pero los intensos ojos de zafiro lo observaban intensamente, parpadeando, aún notablemente cansado. Despacio dejó ir su mano y casi sonrió jubiloso al ver que podía moverse el rey a voluntad propia.

— Si que nos diste un buen susto— murmuro el príncipe un poco molesto observándolo con la misma molestia, pero el rey pudo ver como Edward cerraba los ojos, echaba para delante su cuerpo y se tragaba un suspiro al tiempo que susurraba entrecortadamente — Rey incompetente —

Roy le miró extrañado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y recordaba vagamente lo que había sucedido. Haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, muy apenas y pudo quedar sentado sobre los numerosos cojines en la cama con la ayuda de Edward y llevándose una de las manos al rostro, fue entonces que, como flechazos las imágenes llegaron a él de pronto.

Su pelea en medio del pasillo, los gritos de las personas alrededor, un hombre apuntándole a Edward con el arma y luego, el calor abrazador del misil penetrando la carne viva de su cuerpo y el brillo dorado incrédulo de los ojos del rubio que había dejado de mirar cuando sus propios parpados se habían cerrado.

Gimiendo dolorosamente, Roy cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos y agrietados. Abrió la boca para hablar pero ni siquiera pudo soltar alguna sílaba cuando fueron interrumpidos.

— Edward ¿Cómo se encuentra…—

Maes quien simplemente había empujado a la puerta sin tocar antes, se había quedado de piedra bajo el umbral de la misma. Al parecer no había soportado mas el no tener noticias de Roy y se había quedado completamente callado al verlo despierto.

El ceño angustiado de Maes se había borrado de inmediato y una enrome sonrisa adornó sus labios, agradecido con lo que ocurría antes de girarse en la puerta y gritar a todo pulmón más que jubiloso.

— ¡El rey ha despertado!—

Maes no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando su perfecta dentadura mientras soltaba aquello a todo pulmón, echando una mirada tras su espalda donde todo un séquito de conocidos y sirvientes esperaba noticias del rey, afuera de las habitaciones del príncipe. Roy simplemente le veía arqueando una ceja y el príncipe sentado en una silla al lado de la cama evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones de gozo, antes de comenzar a ver como una a una las personas entraban llenando la estancia. Edward la vio, había escuchado claramente su sollozo y Riza haciéndose paso entre las gentes fue a dar a donde estaba el rey. Sentándose en la cama de lado contrario a donde estaba el príncipe y sin mediar palabra alguna, terminó colgándose del cuello del pelinegro mientras soltaba un sollozo, acompañado de incontables lágrimas.

— ¡Roy!— el pelinegro que en un principio se había quedado azorado, simplemente correspondió al llamado pasando uno de sus brazos por la esbelta cintura de Riza, atrayéndola un poco más a él.

Edward tembló ligeramente ante aquello, que lo había tomado de sorpresa también y apartó la mirada de ambos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en todo aquello. Pues ahora cuando Riza lloraba por Roy, él ni siquiera no había podido derramar una sola lágrima por lo sucedido. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Era como si ella, estuviera en su lugar.

Más bien parecía como si él estuviese quitándole el lugar que a Riza le pertenecía.

— Rey Mustang — Otras personas le saludaron y se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

Integrantes de la corte, soldados, algunos sirvientes y uno que otro vasallo que había podido burlar la estricta seguridad del castillo, todo en aras de cerciorarse de la buena salud del rey. Alguien le había pasado un vaso de agua para que se humedeciera los labios y otra persona más le colocó un cojín más tras su espalda para que estuviese un poco más cómodo. Notó la sonrisa confiada y confort con el que el rey se expresaba. El rubio tan solo les observaba en completo silencio y fue entonces que comprendió.

Él no formaba parte de aquello, su presencia en aquella habitación estaba de más.

Despacio y sin atraer la atención de alguno, se levantó de la silla y amablemente pidió el paso, alejándose de la cama donde descansaba el rey. No le costó mucho llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla con suavidad. Roy sonrió y aunque aun le costaba respirar, pudo contestar a la mayoría de las preguntas y corresponder a los reclamos. Levantó la vista un poco y notó los rostros de todos, Riza, Maes, Rose e incluso el mismo Bradley se encontraba ahí.

Pero el dueño de los ojos de oro líquido, en ningún rincón de la habitación encontraba. Estaba seguro que hasta momentos antes él había estado ahí a su lado, donde ahora una mujer mayor se había sentado y le contaba alguna anécdota de sus mejores años que nadie o muy pocos escuchaban.

Fue cuando al parecer la mujer dijo alguna frase graciosa que, la mayoría empezó a reír y pudo vislumbrar la puerta que delimitaba la entrada a la habitación. La pequeña figura ataviada en rojo y de larga trenza dorada abandonaba la habitación en silencio.

Dejándolo solo con todos aquellos.

— Edward — murmuró, tan bajo y solo para él que incluso la rubia que estaba recostada casi sobre su cuerpo no llegó a escucharlo siquiera.

† "•" †

— ¿Príncipe? —

Edward giró el rostro al notar como uno de los guardias le llamaba. Se había quedado de pie en medio de la habitación que daba al balcón principal del castillo. Había organizado todo aquello o más bien otros mas lo organizaron y tan solo debía de continuar con lo estipulado.

— No se preocupen, todo está bien — les aseguró volviendo a andar hacia el palco con paso decidido.

Era su tarea ahora darle a conocer al pueblo de Amestris el estado del rey. Miles de personas se habían congregado a las afueras del castillo y muchas más habían entrado hasta los jardines y debajo de aquel mirador. La noche había llegado y las antorchas se habían encendido. Los cánticos de plegarias se alzaban al cielo y los sollozos llenaban también el ambiente abatido de la gente.

Apenas y lo vieron en el balcón y todo sonido cesó.

— Pueblo de Amestris, no te desesperes mas — el rubio aguardó el tiempo adecuado y continuó — El rey esta a salvo y finalmente ha despertado —

Las exclamaciones de gozo no se hicieron esperar y ahora los cánticos volvieron con mayor fuerza, entonando canciones y odas dedicadas a su rey. Edward les escuchó por algunos momentos deleitándose con el amor incondicional que sus vasallos le proferían a su rey y el corazón se le encogió gustoso.

Un caudal de cálidas lágrimas bajo por su mejilla y terminó cayendo en la fría balaustrada de piedra dura, mientras sollozaba.

† "•" †

Hasta algunos momentos atrás, la gente aún se encontraba atestando su alcoba e incluso habían mandado traer la cena para el rey y los demás, modificando la estancia personal e íntima del rey, a un comedor cualquiera. A decir verdad Roy no se había quejado por ello en lo absoluto, el trato y la compañía habían sido amenas, además por más que se quejara y en su convaleciente estado, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar lo que los demás, Maes exactamente, dijeran.

El pelinegro frunció las cejas molesto, no podía seguir engañándose, no había estado cómodo y se había sentido completamente solo, aún rodeado de gente. Y la razón era simple de predecir. Le había faltado la presencia de Edward a su lado, pues el príncipe no había vuelto a entrar en aquel que era su dormitorio.

Y a decir verdad, hubiese preferido pasar aunque fuese unos cuantos minutos más a solas con Ed, que las largas horas que había perdido rodeado de todos los demás. Pasando su lengua por los labios agrietados, mas ya no muy resecos.

Roy recorrió con su mirada la habitación, se encontraba en su antigua pieza y aunque antes aquel era su guarida, donde se refugiaba para serenarse de los pesados días que vivía regularmente en el castillo. La misma, ahora le parecía fría, incómoda y oscura. Nada comparable a la habitación del rubio donde había estado los días anteriores y que extrañaba estando en aquel lugar.

Sonrió para sus adentros, al menos ya no había nadie en su habitación, aparte de los sirvientes que se encontraban recogiendo la pieza en un silencio sepulcral, cerca de él y al mismo tiempo lejos evitado incomodarlo con su presencia. Carraspeó al momento en que giró los ojos y notó los movimientos de Rose por la habitación.

— Rose — la llamó con voz fuerte haciendo que la mujer dejara a un lado lo que hacia.

— ¿Si? —

— Llama al príncipe a mi presencia, por favor — le pidió humedeciéndose los labios después de ello. Aun sentía esa resequedad en los mismos y aunque había tomado la suficiente agua la sensación no se iba.

— Lo siento mi señor, pero el príncipe ya se encuentra durmiendo — le informó la bicolor y notando como los ojos del pelinegro se oscurecían un poco mas agregó — Antes de que acabara la cena, fui a visitarle a la alcoba que acondicionamos para él cerca de esta y ya se encontraba postrado en su cama —

Roy desvío su mirada de la mujer y se imagino la escena, Rose no tenía porque mentirle y además Edward al poco tiempo que había entrado en sus obligaciones, tanto reales como para con el ejército, se iba a la cama demasiado temprano para dormir, pues mucho antes de despuntar el alba tenia que estar ya mas que despierto y preparado para cumplir con el protocolo de cada día. Suspiró decepcionado antes de volver a abrir la boca.

— Entiendo, gracias de todas formas — soltó Roy cerrando los ojos y echándose mas contra las almohadas suaves.

— Descanse mi señor. Estoy segura que mañana a primera hora Ed vendrá a visitarle — le explicó comprensiva mirando como el rey fruncía el entrecejo molesto, al parecer la idea no le agradaba del todo y por lo visto quería verlo cuanto antes.

Roy asintió a regañadientes a sus palabras y con ello despachó a la muchacha para que siguiera con sus labores y sin volver a prestarles atención alguna fijó su mirada azul oscura en sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre las sabanas que lo cubrían. Sabía que no debía de ser tan imprudente hasta el punto de exigir que despertaran a Edward, pero sabía bien que no iba a poder esperar hasta mañana para verle.

Pero…

Necesitaba saber si lo que le había dicho Knox antes de retirarse era cierto. Knox tan solo había sido un testigo ocular de la escritura de círculos, dagas y fuente de energía que el rubio empleaba con determinación para arrancar al rey de una muerte segura. Edward había estado a punto de morir también por salvarle. El príncipe Edward había puesto en práctica todos sus conocimientos alquímicos para ayudarlo y había caído realizando su trabajo.

Y aunque el médico le había asegurado que el rubio estaba ya mejor, necesitaba saber él mismo y por su propia mano si en verdad aquello era cierto.

Además…

Aún tenía que hablar con Edward, tenía muchísimas cosas que explicarle y más aun hacerle saber a su rubio, que no había nadie más importante para él que Edward. No podía reprocharle al joven que dudara de él, más cuando tan solo lo había tratado con desprecios y burlas. La poca confianza tenía que ser reforzada y borraría sus dudas aunque fuese poco a poco y no iba a lograr nada de aquello si se quedaba descansando en esa cama, sin mover un solo dedo para solucionar el o los problemas.

Aunque teniendo a tanta gente dentro, tenia que esperar al menos un poco.

Dejó que aquel grupo de gente saliera y dio tiempo al tiempo esperando que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados en los pasillos para notar algún movimiento sospechoso en su habitación. Si lo llegaban a ver caminado tan pronto, volverían a llevarlo a la cama y mas aun, iba a quedarse alguien vigilándolo para que no cometiera alguna tontería.

Knox se lo había advertido así, justamente dicho según las palabras del mismo príncipe Edward.

Cuando sintió que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, retiró las sabanas de su cuerpo y se había mordido la lengua con fuerza. Casi había sentido el metálico sabor de la sangre llenándole la boca. El cuerpo le dolía, sentía los músculos en su totalidad golpeados y cansados y era curioso que hasta aquel momento lo sintiera.

No reprimió la fuerte maldición que abandonó sus labios al ponerse de pie y notó de mala gana que no tenía más que pocas fuerzas para moverse con increíble lentitud casi arrastrando los pies en el suelo.

No importaba, se arrastraría si fuera necesario, además la habitación donde se encontraba Edward no estaba tan lejos o al menos eso creía.

† "•" †

Con una de sus manos delgadas, Edward despejó su frente de los largos mechones rubios que siempre la circundaban. Una cola sencilla sujetaba sus largos cabellos de oro y no había tenido más ganas que vestir una simple, pero fresca playera larga de algodón blanca que le bajaba más allá de los muslos y que ciertamente, le quedaba tan holgada como una bata.

Su habitación inmensa y aunque había suficientes muebles y objetos de uso personal y muchas de sus pertenencias, la misma le pareció incluso vacía. Apenas y el lugar estaba iluminado gracias a un sencillo quinqué colocado cerca de su cama en una pequeña mesita. Pero la luna le daba toda la iluminación que necesitaba colándose por las ventanas desnudas, desprovistas de cualquier cortina, mismas que se encontraban corridas y amarradas.

Edward suspiró largamente mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría lentamente chirriando las bisagras. Una vez mas su dama de compañía hacia acto de presencia en su habitación para intentar persuadirlo de descansar y alimentarse. Negando con la cabeza busco las palabras justa para decir, que no sonaran groseras y tampoco cortantes.

Rose no hacía aquello con malas intenciones. Aunque ya era la cuarta vez en pocos minutos y parecía que no iba a cesar en su empeño de convencerlo, pero en verdad que…

— Rose, por favor, no pienso tomar alimento alguno y si…— Murmuró aún de frente y contra la ventana, sin girarse para ver a quién ingresaba a la habitación, sin importarle en absoluto si era tan descortés al no dejarla pronunciar palabra alguna y con ello básicamente sacarla de su habitación antes de que entrara — En un momento me iré a recostar —

Casi jadeando Roy se recargó sobre el umbral de la puerta. La habitación de Edward no había estado para nada cerca. Se le había olvidado por completo el pequeño inconveniente de que estaban separados de ala a ala, siendo el ala oeste donde la habitación del rubio se encontraba. Había tenido que aguantar todo el trayecto, el dolor y apenas y había podido burlar a los numerosos cortesanos y guardias que casi se habían topado con él en los corredores de las habitaciones.

Tragando saliva humedeciendo su garganta reseca, soltó.

— Lamento decirlo pero, no soy Rose —

Edward se giró de inmediato al escuchar la voz profunda tras su espalda. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Roy, a duras penas sosteniéndose con el brazo en la misma, con el sudor frío empapándole la frente y con una de sus manos apoyada fuertemente en el costado izquierdo en un claro gesto de la incomodidad que este le producía.

Sin pensárselo dos veces el príncipe se alejó alarmado de donde estaba y se encaminó con premura hacia el rey. Lo ayudó a apoyarse sobre él y escuchó calladamente los gruñidos del pelinegro mientras abalanzaban pues aunque había deseado que Roy dejara caer todo su peso sobre él mientras lo sujetaba, el pelinegro impasiblemente se había negado a hacerlo andando muy apenas casi arrastrando los pies, dejándose guiar por el rubio.

— No deberías de andar a pie — le reprochó molesto y muy apenas, mientras terminaba de acomodarlo sobre su cama.

Tan solo se había sentado sobre la cama y Edward ya le estaba ayudando a subirse completamente en ella, acomodando las almohadas para su confort tras la espalda y a los lados de su cuerpo. Resoplando el pelinegro dejo caer su espalda contra las mismas apenas soportando estar sentado y con un ojo medio cerrado miró al rubio acomodando las mantas sobre su cuerpo.

— Podrías decirme ¿Por qué aún duele si esta curado totalmente? — Preguntó Roy atrayendo la atención de Ed hacia su persona.

El rubio parpadeó confuso un momento, antes de soltar un bufido y sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Con los dedos rascó el cuero cabelludo de sus flequillos rubios y cuando pudo tener una respuesta simple y rápida volvió a mirar a Mustang.

— Estas curado solo de las lesiones mas severas y del exterior. Las demás heridas pequeñas en tu interior las dejamos para que sanaran según el trascurso que marcara tu cuerpo. No podíamos forzar mucho a tus defensas de todas maneras, ya habías perdido mucha sangre y casi no tenías nada de fuerza para soportar algo así — Edward detuvo sus palabras y dejó de mirar a Roy.

— Aún tienes que mantener reposo por varios días y créeme que no vas a curarte pronto si vuelves a hacer esto — la voz del rubio estaba impregnada de reproche, pero Roy pudo notar que también había cierta preocupación en ella— Terminarás abriéndote las heridas internas que no estén bien sanadas —

Cuando terminó de hablar volvió a mirarlo y los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto directo por interminables segundos, hasta que el pelinegro asintió lentamente haciéndole saber que había entendido totalmente sus advertencias. El rubio sonrío secamente antes de levantarse con suavidad de la cama, aunque se quedo ahí de pie solo observando al pelinegro.

Roy suspiró cerrando los ojos y no pudo evitar que se le fruncieran las cejas cuando respiró profundamente y el costado le dolió. Se mordió la lengua para evitar gemir y trató de relajarse lo más que pudo. La fragancia impregnada en las almohadas le estaba ayudando a ello. Suave, dulce y completamente familiar a sus sentidos.

Sin duda alguna, era el aroma de Edward.

— Roy — lo llamó el rubio — ¿Te sientes bien? —

El rubio esperó pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Probablemente Roy se había quedado ya dormido, producto de la fatiga, y soltó un suspiro apenas audible mientras lo veía. Su rostro estaba relajado y un poco perlado por el sudor de su hazaña anterior. Las largas pestañas negras sobre los pómulos fuertes, iluminados por la lámpara en la mesita cercana, su cabello azabache brillaba contra el blanco de las almohadas y su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, pero sin llegar a ser tan blanca como las mantas que lo cubrían.

Miró entonces los carnosos y sensuales labios resecos y un poco agrietados y se lamentó por ello. El impulso de inclinarse y besarle era tan fuerte que tuvo que esforzarse para contenerlo, de la misma forma que obligó a sus manos a cerrarse en puños fuertemente apretados contra sus costados para no tocarlo.

Visto así, con los ojos azul oscuro tras los párpados cerrados, parecía más joven y completamente indefenso.

Sin poder evitarlo levantó la mano esta vez dirigiéndola al rostro del pelinegro, pues deseaba acariciar esos labios que gritaban por ser curados y se detuvo en el aire cuando Roy los abrió levemente dándole a entender que iba a contestar a su pregunta al fin y más determinado entonces volvió a tensar el brazo. El rubio se había acercado hasta él y sus cálidos dedos habían cepillado sus cabellos lentamente alejando los largos flequillos oscuros de su cara.

— Un poco —

Respondió Roy aún con los ojos cerrados y ahora casi podía decir que se sentía mucho mejor. Casi había ronroneado en medio de la caricia y gruñó calladamente cuando aquellos dedos se alejaron de él. El rubio sonrío divertido.

— Bueno, iré a buscar a las enfermeras y a Knox para que te revisen — Las negras cejas se fruncieron, pero los ojos siguieron cerrados — No se ve que te hayas lastimado en el trayecto, pero no está de más que te den una rápida revisada —

— ¡No! —

Sin abrir los ojos, Roy le agarró la mano con fuerza. Edward soltó un gemido de sorpresa y los párpados de él se alzaron con pesadez mirándolo.

— ¡No! — repitió con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Ed luchando contra el pánico que crecía en su interior. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía ahora a Roy?

— No quiero que vayas por nadie — soltó Roy apretando un poco más su agarre en la mano de Ed.

— No quiero que nadie más este aquí — se notó su cansancio según hablaba y la presión en sus dedos poco a poco fue cediendo.

— Tan solo te quiero a ti aquí a mi lado— Se le nublaron los ojos y los párpados volvieron a caer — Ed —

La mano del rubio se vio liberada de pronto cuando la de Roy cayó sin fuerza una vez más contra el colchón. El pelinegro no había podido ganarle la batalla al cansancio y había sucumbido ante el mismo.

_Tan solo te quiero a ti aquí a mi lado Ed._

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón del rubio latiera casi desbocado en su pecho y le sacó de sus labios una sonrisa genuina de felicidad. Un asombroso contraste con el miedo y la aprensión que había sentido al principio al oír la desgarradora inquietud y desesperación en la voz de Roy. Se acercó una vez más al lado del pelinegro. Roy solo lo quería a él a su lado y a nadie más. Aquello había sido lo único que había necesitado oír.

Sus dedos se volvieron a perder entre las hebras oscuras del cabello de Roy y a sabiendas de que el pelinegro estaba dormido y no lo oiría, musitó en voz alta. Sus palabras eran demasiado importantes para guardárselas.

— Y aquí me quedaré contigo Roy — dijo el rubio con voz cargada de emoción — Todo el tiempo que quieras, para siempre cerca de ti —

En ese momento, por fin, ya no tuvo fuerzas para evitar las lágrimas. Dejó que surcaran sus mejillas como una cascada. No le importó, eran lágrimas de felicidad, la expresión del júbilo que sentía en su interior.

† "•" †

**TBC...**

**NDA: Una disculpa enorme si no he contestado sus revisss, en brevedad lo haré, saludos para todos los lectores :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed.

**También que** quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) Un capitulo por los reviews que me den.

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en **La Nueva Alianza** de la super genialosa **Midhiel.**

**_"Únicamente para mí... con todo mi desprecio"_**

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**25.- Ultimátum**

Escondió su rostro entre la almohada, escapando del sol que le había dado justo en la cara. Al parecer se le había olvidado correr la pequeña cortina que había abierto para ver hacia los jardines del castillo, mientras había tratado de relajarse en la noche anterior. Maldijo en silencio sabiendo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño aunque lo intentara, ni siquiera lo lograría moviéndose por toda la cama en busca de un lugarcillo agradable.

Pero fue un gruñido tras de él lo que lo había hecho abrir los ojos finalmente dejando atrás la idea de perderse en el sueño. Mientras parpadeaba varias veces fue conciente del movimiento del otro que se había acercado completamente a él, enroscando sus brazos en la cintura mientras su respiración calida golpeaba suavemente su oído.

Lo último que recordaba era que se había quedado velando el sueño del pelinegro, sentando en una silla frente a su cama. No iba a negar que tal vez se hubiera quedado dormido sobre la misma y no había forma alguna que justificara el que ahora estuviese recostado en la cama y más aun junto a Roy. Descansando un poco las manos sobre los brazos que lo sostenían, el rubio se relajó mientras se acercaba un poco más al cuerpo del pelinegro.

La única manera de que ahora estuviese ahí era que el mismo Roy lo había llevado junto a él a la cama en algún momento de la noche y la verdad aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando oyó al pelinegro suspirar su nombre entre sueños y rió calladamente sin poderlo evitar cuando las cosquillas en la sensible piel de su cuello lo hicieron estremecerse gracias a la nariz de Roy.

El corazón del rubio latió con fuerza cuando no solo su nombre escapo de los labios del militar. Entre sueños Roy le hablaba en susurros, con palabras tiernas y suaves diciéndole no solo una sino varias veces cuanto le amaba y Edward sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas casi hasta desbordársele haciéndolo incluso ya ver mas que borroso para aquellos momentos. Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez haciendo que su corazón se encogiera de vergüenza. Había dudado de Roy sin pensarlo siquiera cuando el pelinegro no había dejado de demostrarle cuanto le amaba.

Incluso había puesto en peligro su vida para protegerlo de una muerte segura.

Un sollozo lastimero escapó de los labios e inmediatamente se llevó una mano a los mismos tratando de acallar los demás que sabia intentarían escapar aun y cuando los tuviese fuertemente cerrados. Había sido demasiado tonto al dudar, al creer que Roy le engañaba. Tan solo se habían tratado de las mentiras de aquellos que solo querían lastimarle y alejarlos.

Tan concentrado estaba en su lamentación que no se percató el momento en que el pelinegro había al fin despertado, mucho menos se dio cuenta como este lo miraba y fue poco conciente de que lo había girado en la cama hasta dejarlo frente a él mientras sus dedos largos y fríos recorrían las mejillas mojadas tratando con ello de calmar las lágrimas mismas que no se veía que pronto fueran a parar.

- Edward - susurró el nombre del rubio tratando de llamar su atención mas fue en vano, mas manos del mismo había subido hasta su rostro y lo cubrían de la mirada azul oscura del pelinegro.

Roy bufó molesto consigo mismo, era más que obvio que aquellas lágrimas eran por su culpa. Había tantos sentimientos encontrados en el pequeño rubio que seguramente al quererlos dejar salir con rabia, lo habían hecho quebrarse hasta terminar en aquel estado. El dolor, la impotencia y el coraje mezclado con la angustia de lo que le había pasado horas antes, había cobrado su precio y se reflejaban ahora en aquellas lagrimas incontenibles que su rubio soltaba.

Mordiéndose los labios y preparándose para hablar, el pelinegro volvió a enroscar sus brazos en la cintura del rubio aferrándose con fuerza a ella. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con Edward, a explicarle todo tal y como había ocurrido con Riza y sabiendo que al principio cuando intentara explicarlo el rubio reaccionaria de forma explosiva y violenta, por mas que pataleara le golpeara o se retorciera en sus brazos no iba a soltarle por nada del mundo hasta que le escuchara y supiese toda la verdad.

Pero cuando apenas había abierto la boca, la misma fue cerrada cuando su mentón había sido golpeado con poca fuerza por la cabeza del rubio que había refugiado su rostro lloroso en su cuello mientras se aferraba con fuerza al pecho del rey.

- Tenia miedo... - musito contra su piel - Tenía tanto miedo de perderte -

Roy se había quedado sin palabras y más aun sin saber que hacer mientras el pequeño cuerpo del rubio temblaba sin control contra él. Mas se compuso después de algunos segundos e incluso ahora volvía a apresarlo un poco mas entre sus brazos, pues la reacción anterior del rubio lo había hecho incluso soltarlo un poco del agarre en su cintura. Movió su cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre la frente calida de Edward besando la tersa piel con suavidad, antes de soltar una de las manos en su abrazo para pasarla lentamente sobre la ropa del príncipe reconfortándolo con tenues caricias sobre su espalda.

- Tranquilo Ed, ya ha pasado todo - Su pequeño príncipe seguía llorando, pero sus sollozos ya habían bajado de intensidad quedándose convertidos en sutiles hipos empezando a recuperar su compostura.

- Y ahora estoy mucho mejor - le aseguró separándose un poco de él, mientras sus manos se cerraron en el rostro del rubio, levantando con una su barbilla para que lo viera mientras que con la otra le quitaba la humedad de las mejillas provocada por las lágrimas que finalmente se habían detenido.

Los ojos dorados del rubio le observaron y no pudo evitar regalarle una tenue sonrisa que fue correspondida por Edward y esta vez fueron los brazos del rubio los que se enroscaron en su cuello atrayendo al pelinegro a él. Mas la presión en el mismo cedió y el príncipe se alejó un poco del rey, tan solo lo suficiente para que sus rostros volvieran a estar cerca y el pelinegro miró curioso el delicado rubor que había coloreado las mejillas del rubio.

Y fue sorprendió por la presión calida posesiva de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos, no hizo mas que entrecerrar los ojos mirando una ultima vez el sonrojo en su príncipe antes de cerrar los parpados entregándose a corresponder la gentil caricia que el rubio le profería.

Había habido poca resistencia en Edward cuando lo había echado contra la cama dejándolo bajo suyo. Roy tuvo que contener el gemido de molestia de su cuerpo lastimado y se obligo a no pensar mas en el mismo cuando los labios del rubio se abrieron permitiéndole envolver su boca con la suya.

Su boca era caliente, dulce y tentadora y el rey no había dudado en responder con la misma hambre o incluso mas la picara lengua del rubio que le exigía mucho mas con cada uno de sus movimientos y Edward le dio un poco mas de ese placer fuerte y vigoroso mientras disfrutaba a su antojo del fuego liquido que degustaba en la boca de Roy y que simplemente le hizo romper levemente el beso soltando un gemido fuerte y apasionado mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros del rey.

Con un ronroneo de gozo Roy volvió a atrapar sus labios continuando con la ofensiva sensual y placentera que no solo se limitó a la guerra que se había desatado en sus bocas sino que también, buscaba amedrentar al rubio deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa holgada que este vestía. La carne caliente, que terminó retorciéndose en contra sus dedos buscando que le tocara mucho mas allá de lo posible, levantando su cuerpo incluso hasta apretarse con el de Roy. El pelinegro gimió con hambre aun devorando su boca y terminó apresando al joven entre sus brazos.

Sabía que no podría soportar mucho más de aquello y llego a odiar el estado de su propio cuerpo que no estaba en condiciones de permitirse llegar más allá de arrolladoras caricias y demandantes besos con Edward. A regañadientes se obligó a controlarse y rompió el ultimo beso con Edward no sin antes chupar y mordisquear el labio golosamente antes de alejarse de su cara.

El rubio gruñó en protesta mirándole con sus ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados, aun intensamente sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos e hinchados por los besos que se habían dado. Aun así el rubio suspiró gustoso al momento en que Roy volvió a recostarse atrayéndolo poco después contra su cuerpo y sonrío satisfecho al sentirlo enterrar su nariz en sus cabellos rubios aspirando dulcemente su aroma único y se dispuso a disfrutar junto a Roy de aquel momento de calma.

- Ed - oyó que el pelinegro le llamó entre sus cabellos después del algún tiempo en silencio.

- ¿Huh? -

- ¿Estas mas tranquilo ahora? -

- Si -

Respondió el rubio despacio jugando con los botones de la camisa del pijama de Roy mientras sentía los dedos del pelinegro enterrándose en sus cabellos sueltos. De pronto el movimiento de sus dedos se detuvo y lo sintió tensarse. Oyó claramente como tragaba saliva y el sonido de los labios del rey al abrirse llamo su atención.

- Edward acerca de lo que paso con Riza, tienes que saber que... - la mano de Ed que se posó sobre su boca detuvo de golpe sus palabras y dirigió su mirada al rostro del príncipe que le observaba con un leve tajo de tristeza en sus ojos dorados.

- No tienes que decirme nada Roy - susurró quitando sus dedos de los labios del pelinegro para posarlos sobre su mejilla - Después de pensarlo bien me di cuenta que todo había sido un malentendido -

- No debí de haberme comportado como lo hice y haberte juzgado sin pensar bien las cosas - Los ojos de Edward miraron directamente a los del rey - Y no solo en cuanto a lo que paso con ella, sino también lo ocurrido en los pasillos del cuartel -

- Nunca cometerías las mismas atrocidades que hizo ese hombre y... -

-Shhh- susurró suavemente Roy acallándolo. Sabía muy bien a que se refería Edward y no había necesidad de que el rubio se lo dijera. El mismo se dio cuenta también que todo lo que había dicho solo había salido de sus labios por la impotencia y su enfado. El rey tuvo toda la intención de echarlo nuevamente contra su torso mas el príncipe lo detuvo, mirándolo después dolidamente.

- Solo quiero decirte una cosa más - Roy asintió a sus palabras y le pidió con un movimiento de su cabeza que continuara.

- Puedo defenderme y ponerme a salvo Roy yo solo - el pelinegro acepto aquello a regañadientes, pues había sabido de inmediato al llegar al cuartel de la milicia que, la primera misión del rubio había sido realizada con éxito y que el príncipe mismo se había hecho cargo de un agresor que había intentado lastimarle únicamente utilizando sus puños desnudos.

Él estaba realmente orgulloso de ello, aunque no por ello había dejado de estar preocupado por la seguridad de su consorte. Por ello y por el amor que por el rubio sentía no había dudado un solo segundo en arriesgarse al ver el eminente peligro que le asechaba.

- No había necesidad de arriesgarse de esa manera, fácilmente hubiésemos podido evitarlo Roy -

El rubio suspiro ruidosamente echándose más contra las almohadas de la cama, sin molestarse siquiera por el claro tono de reproche en la voz de su rubio y desvío su mirada echándola en ningún punto en especifico de la habitación. Sabía que lo que había hecho había puesto más que en peligro su vida y que de no haber sido por Edward seguramente hubiese terminado muerto. Pero aun así y si volviera a ser necesario. No dudaría ni un solo segundo en dar con gusto su vida tan solo para protegerte a Edward.

-No quiero que vuelvas a poner en peligro tu vida - soltó el rubio tomando entre sus manos el rostro del pelinegro obligándolo a mirarlo de nuevo - ¡No quiero que lo hagas! -

- ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo! - musitó como si hubiese leído sus anteriores pensamientos.

- Edward - susurró su nombre el pelinegro angustiado ahora él cuando notó las brillantes lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en los ojos dorados del rubio.

El haberse arriesgado había lastimado demasiado a Ed, no podía ni imaginarse lo angustiado que el rubio había estado al verlo caer ante sus ojos y mucho menos las horas que tuvo que pasar con un nudo en la garganta esperando alguna leve mejoría en su estado delicado y al borde de la muerte. El pelinegro maldijo en silencio y tuvo que tragarse de la misma manera las palabras que había deseado soltar.

Ed lo había sujetado rudamente del cuello de la camisa acercado su cara a la suya. El semblante preocupado y lloroso del rubio había cambiado drásticamente y sus ojos se hallaban teñidos de una rabia que hizo estremecer al pelinegro completamente de miedo de pies a cabeza.

- Porque si te atreves a volver angustiarme de esta manera - gruñó el rubio mostrándole incluso amenazadoramente uno de sus colmillos - ¡Te voy a patear el culo Mustang de aquí hasta el mismo infierno!-

Roy solo pudo parpadear ante eso sin saber que contestar y se le seco la garganta cuando el rubio le sonrío cariñosamente hasta hacerlo sudar frío cuando las manos del rubio soltaron su rostro para pasarle los brazos a la cintura aforrándose a él y acurrucándose cómodamente a su lado. Era completamente extraño como su humor había cambiado rápidamente haciéndole sentir a Roy una ternura y una tibieza que únicamente había podido sentir en Edward y se relajó casi al instante regresándole echándose mas contra el príncipe mientras dejaba que sus manos se perdieran en pelo rubio y sedoso.

Confiándose en el silencio delicioso que se había formado entre ambos y creyendo que podía volver a dormir de nuevo. Roy dejó caer sus pestañas cerrando sus ojos finalmente dejándose abrazar por el grato calor de su rubio que descansaba más que tranquilo. Suspiro y apenas había dejado caer su barbilla contra la cabeza de Ed cuando escuchó como este volvía a hablar.

- ¡Espero y lo hayas entendido! - Roy abrió los ojos de inmediato al escuchar aquello y tembló con fuerza. Edward por lo visto no se había olvidado de lo anterior y aun le amenazaba. El pelinegro solo pudo torcer la boca en una sonrisa pequeña y triste aceptando las demandas del rubio.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Edward nunca había tenido estos cambios de humor, tan drásticos y repentinos.

† "•" †

Ese día para Riza había empezado simplemente mal.

Aun eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando se había detenido frente a las puertas del comedor y antes de ingresar al mismo había retocado un poco su peinado discreto, peinando con la punta de sus dedos el largo flequillo tras su oreja. No había deseado llegar vistiendo de nueva cuenta el uniforme militar, pero casi a la hora en que terminaba el desayuno en el comedor real, su hora de entrada en el cuartel estaba en menos de diez minutos.

De haber llegado con un pomposo vestido sobre su cuerpo, le hubiese sido imposible cambiarse y llegar en una hora adecuada al cuartel. Había negado suavemente con la cabeza, a Roy no le importaba como ella se encontraba vestida, él la quería por quién era y lo demás le daba simplemente igual.

De eso había estado más que segura, pues de no ser así Roy no la hubiese dejado a su lado a penas y había despertado del coma y mucho menos le hubiese dejado quedarse en el lugar que se suponía le pertenecía a Edward.

Aun pensaba que todo aquello que le había dicho Roy, sobre querer al rubio por sobre de ella, tenía que ser únicamente una estúpida mentira. Podía ser que a última hora el pelinegro se había atemorizado ante una guerra inminente que sería ocasionada cuando se deshiciera de Edward y la escogiera a ella como su reina. Tenía que ser eso, Roy amaba demasiado a su pueblo, muchísimo y la anterior guerra lo había marcado demasiado, hasta el punto de obligarse a quedarse en ese matrimonio que ciertamente no deseaba en lo absoluto.

Por ello la había tratado de engañar aquel día en la oficina. Diciéndole que no era ella a quien quería, llegando incluso a amenazarla de no acercarse mas al príncipe Edward, tratándola con una formalidad fría. La rubia había sonreído con cariño y ternura, Roy no tenia que hacer toda aquella pantomima, tan solo debía de decirle la verdad, justo como ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ahora.

Porque ella lo haría cambiar de parecer y decidirse a terminar aquel estúpido matrimonio forzado, pues no iba a dejar que Roy fuese infeliz al lado de Edward, no cuando ambos se amaban demasiado como para ignorarlo. Sí, ella lo amaba también, pues lo que en un principio había creído y era simple ambición por la corona, las riquezas y el titulo de reina que Roy le podía brindar, perdió el interés en ello cuando vio tan cerca que podía quedarse sin Roy.

Aquel atentado que el pelinegro había sufrido le había abierto los ojos.

La terrible desesperación que había sentido la había lastimado como nunca nada antes lo había hecho y el terror al saber que podía morir de un momento a otro, le habían dejado el alma tendiendo de un delgado hilo. Pero Roy se había salvado y aunque estaba en deuda con el príncipe por ello, nada ni nadie iba a mermar su espíritu, que lucharía por defender el amor que ese hombre le profesaba y que ella ahora, corro respondía de la misma forma o incluso un poco más.

Por eso en ese momento se había presentado a temprana hora en el castillo y se había dirigido inmediatamente al comedor en cuanto supo que Roy estaría ahí. Iba a estar cerca de él de ahora en delante y no iba a despegársele de su lado por nada del mundo. Mas ahora que el príncipe estaba quebrantado ante la poca honestidad del rey. La rubia sonrió, aquello sí que le había funcionado de maravilla y tenía que aprovecharlo lo más que se pudiera.

Le había dado una indicación silenciosa al guardia, le pidió en silencio que abriera la puerta y la misma sin algún sonido que delatara su presencia se entreabrió suavemente. Las risas de los ocupantes de la habitación se dejaron oírse y aquello le saco una sonrisa remembrando en cálido ambiente que había vivido en la habitación de Roy cuando este apenas y había despertado. Parecía que todo iba a ser exactamente igual y no podía ser mucho mejor.

Pero la sonrisa en sus labios se le había borrado de inmediato, cuando descubrió al rey de Amestris, conversando demasiado cariñoso, con un brazo sobre los pequeños hombros de un rubio sonrojado que apenas y podía llevarse a los labios un trozo de panqueque en el tenedor. La mujer trago saliva mientras sudaba frío. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? antes de que ella se fuera, aquellos dos ni siquiera se habían visto y aunque Roy lo había mandado llamar a su lado, Edward no había deseado ir a él.

Se suponía que el rubio no deseaba verlo ni escucharlo. En qué momento había cambiado aquello.

Cerrando sus puños con violencia los observo con rencor. Toda la dulzura que debía de ser suya, repartida en dulces besos sobre la frente del rubio que reía mas que feliz por las atenciones que el rey le brindaba. Crujió los dientes aun mirándolos, ese maldito mocoso había vuelto a engatusar a Roy, una vez mas y frente a sus narices.

Y justo en ese momento las cosas había empeorado en sobre manera.

No le había quedado de otra más que volver al cuartel donde había pasado una mañana pesada llena de papeleo y visitas a las numerosas oficinas en la sede. Aunque podía quejarse, agradecía por aquello, al menos así el coraje y la rabia que había sentido se le había olvidado por unas horas aun y cuando tenia que compartir obligaciones con el joven coronel al que servia. Era una suerte que hubiese una intensa cantidad de trabajo en aquel día. No había tenido que soportar mucho al rubio tampoco, pues sus obligaciones se habían multiplicado pues al estar Roy imposibilitado aun para regresar a sus labores como Flüher y como Rey, el príncipe se había tomado las concernientes a la corona y aquello lo había sacado por muchas horas del cuartel.

Riza se había sentido bendecida por ello y lo maldijo cuando lo había visto pasar por un pasillo cercano por el que ella andaba. Pues tendría que volver a la oficina para darle un reporte completo de las actividades y más aun tener que soportar su presencia.

Pero el coronel se había detenido cuando el medico militar Knox se lo había topado y lo había detenido un momento. Ella se había quedado concienzudamente atrás de ambos sin hacer movimiento alguno, esperando a que el rubio retomara su camino a su oficina a la cual y lo visto no deseaba llegar y sin quererlo la rubia había escuchado su conversación.

- ¿Y como has estado pequeño? - le había preguntado el medico y la mujer se sintió aliviada cuando el rubio no hizo una de sus constantes rabietas infantiles que tanto la hastiaban. Simplemente había apretado un puño y soltó dos que tres palabras contestándole al hombre.

- ¿Así que todo ha estado bien entonces? Me da gusto escuchar eso - las palabras de Knox eran sinceras y divertido miro al rubio - ¿Entonces él ya lo sabe? - Edward había negado suavemente a esa pregunta desviando la mirada.

- Aun no encuentro el momento para decírselo -

Una ceja del medico se levanto en incredulidad. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Roy desde que había recobrado el conocimiento y una noticia así, le haría más bien que daño. Pero bueno solo Edward tenía el derecho de decírselo y estaba seguro que lo haría cuando fuese adecuado. Solo esperaba que ese momento no fuese hasta que haya nacido el futuro heredero del reino. Riza los miro expectante, pues parecía que el rubio le guardaba algún secreto oscuro a Roy que solo Knox sabia. Los ojos rojizos de Riza miraron como el príncipe se llevaba una mano a la boca y se dibujaba el rostro en un mohín asqueado. Aquello le llamo la atención.

- Como me gustarían que se me quitaran estas malditas náuseas - soltó el rubio una vez que estas se le habían pasado.

- Son los primeros síntomas te duraran un rato - musito Knox tratando de justificar aquel malestar y desecho la idea de enterarse de aquel secreto, no le quedaba mas duda de que se trataba de otra de los malestares que achacaban al enfermizo principe - Come galletas de soda, te ayudaran bastante ya veras -

- Lo haré - le aseguro el rubio sonriéndole y miro como el medico se despedía para dirigirse a sus labores. Aunque en el ultimo momento se giro hacia él.

- Ah y Edward, no trabajes demasiado, pues les puede hacer mal a ti y a tu bebé -

Lo demás Riza ni siquiera lo había escuchado, se había quedado ahí de pie mirando hacia la nada en el pasillo y solo fue conciente que termino llorando cuando una pequeña brisa le heló la piel por la humedad en sus mejillas. Edward una vez mas le había vuelto a robar todo que le pertenecía y no iba a perdonárselo jamás.

Porque Roy era únicamente suyo y nadie nunca, se lo iba a poder quitar.

Ni siquiera Edward o el hijo que este esperaba

† "•" †

Pasando las hojas una a una del reporte completo, el hombre de pronto se detuvo mientras suspiraba cansado. Se quito los lentes y masajeó los parpados cerrados de sus ojos tratando con ello, despejar el cansancio en los mismos. Maes tenía que aceptar solo una cosa. Bradley había sido más que inteligente al sacar casi de inmediato del castillo y de Central a Envy. Ya que si en aquellos momentos aun estuviese ahí y aunque las pruebas no estuvieran aun completamente echadas en su contra, no hubiese dudado un solo segundo en echarlo al mas asqueroso de los calabozos que poseían como castigo.

No le quedaba mas duda de que él había sido el culpable. Quería recuperar su lugar en el reino y reclamar la corona que por nacimiento le correspondía y para lograrlo era mas que lógico que necesitaba matar al rey o bien, enviar a alguien en su lugar para hacerlo y justamente aquella emboscada tenia toda la pinta de sus ideas malsanas.

Pero Envy tenía una jodida suerte de librarse de una acusación como esa. Pues incluso los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel atentado no lo habían señalado a él como su jefe y mucho menos lo habían implicado en la realización de la revuelta, mucho menos en el intento de asesinato del Rey. Aseguraban que habían sido contratados por un país ajeno a Amestris sin saber exactamente para quien habían trabajado, pues las negociaciones y el plan en si, fluctuó entre intermediarios.

Maes había intentado jalar el hilo para deslindar responsabilidades y al mismo tiempo llegar hasta los desconocidos causantes pero, con cada nueva pista que encontraba una y mil interrogantes mas se encontraba y mucha de la información recabada no era más que una mera barrera incasable donde topaba sin oportunidad de seguir adelante.

Había investigado incluso a los numerosos militares que habían cesado después de los acontecimientos de Jouswel, mas ninguno de estos tenia ni el capital ni los seguidores suficientes para lograr algo como aquello. Las altas esferas estaban consternadas por lo sucedido y aunque Bradley formaba parte de su lista de principales sospechosos, tenia cuartadas perfectas que lo defendían de cualquier acusación que pudiese imputarle.

Ahora solo podía confiar en el trabajo silencioso y lento de sus espías en lo basto de reino y los países vecinos. Que tardarían un poco mas de lo normal en moverse por las alertas por lo sucedido y que estarían tachados de incompetentes si era su pueblo el implicado en todo aquello.

Hacia mucho que las cosas no se le complicaban de aquella manera.

Y ahora tenia que lidiar con el reporte de la desaparición de varios elementos. Ignorando los papeles que tenia frente a él, fijo su mirada en las carpetas que descansaban en una esquina, no hizo más que espirarse un poco para tomarlas en sus manos y comenzar a observarlas. Los desaparecidos eran miembros de un mismo pelotón de soldados, su rango no llegaba más allá de raso y tenían un historial de conducta más que perfecta. Elementos que sin dudarlo, no tenían participación directa en lo sucedido.

Mismos que misteriosamente había desaparecido uno a uno sin dejar huella alguna de su paradero.

A menos que...

Una sonrisa finalmente se dibujo en los labios del general.

Tenía entre sus manos una ligera posibilidad a los implicados de aquello con la desaparición de esos soldados. No habían formado parte del plan pero era mas que obvio que se habían enterado por una u otra razón del mismo. Y la persona que temía por ser descubierta había cometido un grave error al borrarlos de la faz de la tierra como lo había hecho. Un movimiento sumamente desesperado, pero que le daba a él la posibilidad de aclarar todo.

Y por lo visto esa persona estaba definitivamente metida en el ejército.

Volvió a colocarse las gafas, ahora solo era cuestión de abrir más los ojos ante los pequeños movimientos de sus oficiales y esperar tan solo un poco mas a que se cometiera otro error como aquellos.

† "•" †

Edward suspiró justo cuando despachaba al paje que le había acompañado durante toda la mañana por los corredores y las múltiples habitaciones del castillo. Cumplir con todas las obligaciones del ejército y las reales, tanto las suyas como las del mismo rey, no estaban siendo una tarea nada fácil pero, era una suerte que tuviese múltiples aliados y sirvientes en los cuales apoyarse. Maes estaba haciendo un trabajo impecable en el ejército como en las encomiendas reales, quitándole un gran peso al rubio. Pero todas las decisiones importantes que solo podían ser tomadas por él y en ausencia del rey, le quitaban demasiado tiempo que ahora tenía que recortar de sus deberes para con el escuadrón alquímico.

Tampoco podía preocuparse tanto del mismo. El escuadrón alquímico se las apañaba muy bien sin su presencia pues sus discípulos eran capaces y estaban más que preparados para enfrentar el reto y las tareas que les dejaba. Edward sabía que no era nada fácil, pero todos y cada uno a su manera lograban encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba para cada situación que se les presentaba. La extensa biblioteca era una herramienta imprescindible para ellos y continuamente se mejoraba, además tenían como apoyo extra el grupo de científicos comandado por Heidrich que, purificando algunas de las reacciones alquímicas con sus conocimientos irrefutables, facilitaban la tarea de aquellos alquimistas estatales.

Y ahora en ese momento, era justo cuando podía darse un respiro al terminar finalmente por ese día todas, sus obligaciones reales.

Cuando apenas y había decidido a donde ir para descansar un poco, sintió una mirada profunda que le observaba insistentemente. Tras de su nuca la sensación era netamente insoportable y giró el rostro con rapidez para encarar a aquella molesta contemplación encontrándose casi frente a él, una rojiza mirada que ciertamente no disfrutaba en lo absoluto observarle y aunque al principio había deseado no mirarle con el mismo desden que la rubia le profesaba, no pudo evitar que la bilis amarga le llenara su garganta y que el resentimiento empañara sus orbes doradas.

Al principio Riza le había parecido una buena mujer y definitivamente una excelente compañera, pero lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos se llevaría bien en lo próximo y dudaba mucho que en el futuro aquello cambiara. No mientras ella estuviese empeñada en destruir su matrimonio y alejarlo para siempre de Roy. Él era aun la manzana de la discordia entre ellos y mientras Riza no entendiera que había perdido toda oportunidad con él, los problemas entre ambos continuarían.

Pues Edward no iba a dejarse amedrentar ya más por ella. Mucho menos ahora que se encontraba esperando al hijo del hombre que amaba y que lo amaba ciegamente y en el cual de ahora y en delante, solo en él creería.

- Riza -le llamó y la mujer torció la boca antes de musitar venenosamente el nombre del rubio.

† "•" †

Había tardado algunas horas para digerir la noticia de la cual se había enterado y aunque anteriormente ya había tenido la vaga idea de que aquello estaba ocurriendo, tener la certeza de que era cierto le había quitado el aliento y además había roto las leves esperanzas que se había formado. Pues las palabras de Roy diciéndole que no deseaba disolver su matrimonio y mucho menos volver a su lado, tenían ahora un significado mas profundo. Edward en efecto le había quitado al rey completamente, adueñándose de su corazón y cumpliendo en ese momento uno de los pocos deseos del pelinegro.

Iba a darle un hijo, formarían la familia que tanto había deseado y que no podría darle ella.

Y eso era algo que no iba a perdonar y dejar pasar así como si nada. Podía ser que al principio ella no hubiese tenido nada contra el príncipe y de hecho su presencia no era de importancia para ella y pasaba ignorado totalmente al creerse la única dueña del corazón del rey pero ahora que se había metido entre ambos, las cosas habían cambiado. Colocando con su mano izquierda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, Riza echó andar eliminando la distancia que la separaba del príncipe.

Ella iba a recuperar nuevamente todo lo que ese chico le había quitado. Pues siempre había conseguido lo que quería sin importar cómo.

Vio la clara intención del rubio de pasar a su lado ignorándola por completo y sonrío torcidamente. Podía ser que el príncipe no deseaba mas problemas con ella, era una lastima, ella si que quería tener problemas con ese rubio. Lo dejo pasar a su lado y cuando los hombros de ambos casi se tocaron, susurro con maldad.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso? Príncipe Edward -

El rubio se detuvo ante sus palabras y pudo ver con satisfacción como los hombros del chico se tensaban ante aquello, lo rodeo lentamente mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies con un dejo de desden que se intensifico cuando los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntó Edward con voz calmada.

La mujer solo pudo observar el imperturbable y frío rostro del rubio. Riza sonrió complacida, el príncipe se estaba haciendo el fuerte. Aquello era perfecto, entre mas se resistiera iba a disfrutar con creces el verlo caer derrotado ante sus palabras.

- Eres tan inocente - susurró acercado su rostro al chico volviéndose a echar a andar alrededor de él, deleitándose al asecharlo de aquella manera - O debería de decir, tan estúpido -

El rubio no había soltado palabra alguna, pero su rostro había cambiado. Las cejas se habían fruncido molestas y los labios le habían temblado. Hakweye se felicito en silencio, mucho mas aquel jovencito no iba a aguantar y cuando la mujer volvió a quedar frente a él, Riza pudo notar un leve brillo en sus ojos dorados de inseguridad y casi bailo por haber logrado algo como eso. Mordió levemente sus labios rosados antes de volver a hablar.

- Lo perdonaste - Ensancho en sus labios una sonrisa burlona que incluso hizo notar su blanca dentadura al separar más su boca.

- Perdonaste a Roy ¿No es así? - Soltó venenosamente la rubia - Estoy segura que solo tuvo que justificarse muy levemente y tu, tan ingenuo le has creído nuevamente -

- Nada de lo que te haya dicho es verdad - susurró confidente y notó como la respiración del rubio por un momento se detenía - Ya te ha mentido en mas de una vez ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora? -

Miró con falsa lástima al joven.

- Pobre príncipe - susurró y de pronto sin que el príncipe se lo esperara, la mano de Riza había tomado el mentón del joven, obligándole a acercar más a ella el rostro.

- No eres más que un estorbo en nuestros planes y pronto vamos a quitarte de en medio - le dijo soltándole el rostro como si le asqueara y sus ojos rojizos recorrieron toda la imagen del joven hasta detenerse en el vientre del mismo donde clavo sus ojos con odio - Y ni siquiera ese pequeño bastardo que estas esperando va a interferir en ello -

Aquellas palabras habían terminado con la paciencia del rubio.

Riza no se lo había esperado y por ello había soltado un fuerte quejido de dolor y asombro cuando su cuerpo había sido arrojado con fuerza en una de las paredes cercanas. La mano del rubio como garra apresaba con fuerza de su chaqueta de donde la había tomado antes de echarla contra el muro y Riza debió de agradecer por ello porque, de no ser por la gruesa tela, los dedos de Edward hubiesen apresado su cuello sin consideración asfixiándola.

El intenso dolor tras su espalda a penas y la dejaba tener un ojo abierto, suficiente para contemplar como el rubio la miraba con ojos que destellaban casi fuego. Sus palabras sin duda habían mermado la paciencia del rubio, desatando su ira, toda la frustración y el enojo que había tenido que tragarse por sus acciones.

- De mi puedes decir todo lo que quieras Riza - gruño Edward, apretando mas el agarre con su mano cortándole la respiración momentáneamente a la rubia con su propia ropa - Pero no voy a permitirte que insultes a mi hijo -

Ahora fue el turno para ella de temblar. Lo había provocado en exceso y aunque Edward se hubiese detenido por levantar su mano contra una mujer, los ataques de esta ya habían ido demasiado lejos.

- Y escúchalo bien Riza, no pienso creer una sola de tus palabras. Todo lo que me has dicho ha sido siempre una mentira -

Su brazo firmemente tensionado le impedía a Riza mover la cabeza tan siquiera un poco, es mas la otra mano del rubio había subido también y le apresaba con saña. En algún momento el ganchillo del cuello de su chaqueta se había roto y ahora era su piel desnuda la que recibía todo el daño de esos dedos que apresaban como tenazas

- No pienso escucharte más y mucho menos voy a dejarme pisotear por tus comentarios o por tus burlas -

- ¡Así que ya basta! - Bramó el príncipe ignorando por completo los quejidos dolorosos de la rubia, mientras sus dedos se apretaban mas contra su cuello desnudo. El aire se le había acabado por completo pero ni siquiera enterrándole las uñas al chico, este dejaba de asfixiarla - ¡No sigas llenándome mas los oídos con esa mierda! -

Riza no pudo mas que abrir los ojos casi hasta que estos se le botaron de las orbitas, si el príncipe continuaba con aquello, terminaría matándola.

- ¡Edward! -

Su nombre dicho gravemente tras su espalda rompió aquel instante. Aquella voz la reconocía más que bien y el sonido de la misma lo había sacado de aquel arrebato de cólera. El rubio parpadeó antes de soltar el cuello de la mujer que cayó al suelo encogida en si misma, mientras tosía con fuerza e intentaba respirar de nuevo.

La miró en silencio unos segundos aun incrédulo de lo que había hecho, pero no arrepentido y aspiro lentamente antes de girar el rostro con parsimonia a donde había escuchado su nombre y se le secó la garganta cuando los intensos ojos azul oscuros de Roy le observaron con furia.

† "•" †

- Señor, tiene que volver a sus habitaciones - uno de los pajes intentaba razonar con el empecinado rey, mas era imposible hacerlo.

Los otros dos guardias que los seguían tan solo podían negar con la cabeza. El príncipe Edward se iba a molestar con ellos en cuanto dieran con él, pero no podían evitarlo, el rey Mustang se sentía mucho mejor y podía moverse con mayor facilidad y por ello había decidido levantarse de la cama a la que lo habían tenido enclaustrado durante mas de cinco días y la cual odiaba con todo su ser en cuanto Edward se levantaba de la misma.

Y por irónico que pareciera, estaba extrañando volver al trabajo justo en ese momento.

- No se preocupen de nada, que yo les excusare frente a Edward- les aseguró girando un poco el rostro hacia atrás apenas mirando a los hombres antes de volver su cara y seguir con su marcha.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura adorada de su precioso Edward y sonrió con gusto ante ello. Soltó una risa suave cuando oyó el gemido de angustia emitido por uno de los guardias, no estaba de más el miedo que le tenían al príncipe. Edward era altamente temperamental y ciertamente daba realmente miedo enfrentársele cuando algo lo sacaba de sus casillas. Más últimamente que su estado de ánimo se encontraba más volátil y peligroso. El rey se detuvo y esta vez giro todo su cuerpo para encararlos a ambos.

- Pueden retirarse yo me encargare de explicarle todo a Ed - los hombres lo miraron escépticos y no les quedo otra mas que hacer exactamente lo que el rey les pedía. Pero aun así sabían que no iban a librarse de la extrema llamada de atención que el príncipe les daría. Casi con una nube negra arriba de sus cabezas, los guardias se retiraron.

El pelinegro los observo alejarse, era increíble el miedo que le tenían a su pequeño y impulsivo esposo. Pero mas que nada, sabia que se trataba de un respeto profundo y una lealtad inusitada la que aquellos jóvenes le tenían a su rubio y ciertamente todo aquello su joven príncipe se lo había ganado con el esfuerzo incansable, demostrándole a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su reino, lo capaz y comprometido que estaba para con sus obligaciones con el mismo.

Aquello no hacia mas que estar totalmente de acuerdo con la elección correcta y precisa que habían tenido los demás lideres de los reinos, para encontrarle a la persona correcta e indicada que ahora era su consorte y lo mejor de todo aquello era que, él estaba completamente loco y enamorado de aquel rubio.

Se dio la vuelta entonces para encontrarse con su príncipe y no pudo mas que fruncir las cejas mas que molesto cuando por el mismo pasillo del que había salido su rubio, Riza emergió yendo tras de él como una fiera sagaz que lo rodeo varias veces mientras hablada a su alrededor y que termino tomando entre sus dedos el rostro de Edward impidiéndole ver hacia otro lado que no fuese su cara.

Gruño cuando las zarpas de la mujer se aferraron con violencia en la carne de los pómulos y sus pies echaron a andar con rapidez a donde ambos rubios se encontraban. Riza ya se estaba pasando de la raya y sin duda alguna con aquello.

† "•" †

Había apartado la vista echando el rostro a un lado. Roy estaba furioso y el grito del pelinegro aun se escuchaba fuerte en sus oídos. Apretó los puños cuando los pasos del rey se escucharon más cerca y más fuertes y no supo exactamente por que, mas termino mirando una vez mas a la rubia que había logrado calmarse después de casi ahogarla y que lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Ella también se había dado cuenta. Roy estaba furioso, furioso con él por lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

Pero esa maldita puta lo había provocado. No sabia como diablos se había enterado de su hijo y el que ella lo insultara había lo había sacado completamente de quicio. Había estado apunto de matarla y después de darse cuenta de ello y pensarlo una y otra vez, estaba seguro que no había llegado a hacerlo. Aun y cuando la cólera lo había cegado en un principio, se habría detenido. Estaba más que seguro de ello. Claro en un principio había pensado que no se arrepentiría de ello si la mataba, pero eso no era más que una mentira.

Él iba a detenerse justo en el momento en que había llegado Roy.

Y ahora Roy se decepcionaría de él por culpa de la rubia. Edward maldijo entre dientes cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Podía casi ver tras sus parpados cerrados la sonrisa de Riza burlándose de él y terminó tensionando los hombros esperando las reprimendas del rey.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije Riza? ¡Te prohibí volver a molestar a Edward! -

Después de escuchar aquello el rubio abrió los ojos y contemplo la espalda de Roy notando que todo el enfado que hasta momentos atrás había llevado en la cara y que ahora brotaba intimidante como palabras, no iba dirigido a él en ningún momento. La desazón en el rey se debía únicamente por Riza.

La mujer que sonreía, borro la mueca de sus labios para mirar incrédula al pelinegro y un sonrojo de vergüenza pintarrajeo sus mejillas con fuerza.

- Pero... ¿Cómo puedes? - Riza se atraganto con sus palabras levantándose del suelo indignada - Tu maldito príncipe estuvo a punto de matarme -

- Razones no le han de haber faltado para querer hacerlo - soltó seco el rey cuando la mujer se acerco a él

- ¡No puedes justificarlo de esa forma! -

- ¿Y a ti que te justifica? - Los ojos de la rubia tiritaban de miedo con cada palabra que el pelinegro soltaba -Sabias muy bien que no quería que nada de esto volviera a repetirse -

Y no pudo evitar gritar de terror antes de que una de las grandes manos del rey la sujetara de los pómulos con violencia como ella había hecho con Edward acercando su cara a él.

- Te lo advertí Riza - El rubio miró como la mujer deseaba alejarse mas la imponente fuerza del pelinegro se lo impedía.

- Te advertí Riza que si intentabas volver a lastimarlo de cualquier manera te iba a ir muy mal - la amenaza en la voz del pelinegro la asusto pero no por ello, contuvo su lengua envenenada a raya.

- Sigo creyendo que este matrimonio entre ustedes no debería de seguir, tú... -

- Lo que tu creas no nos interesa Riza - le cortó Roy con rapidez, mas un movimiento inesperado de la cabeza de la rubia, hizo que la soltara. La mujer se echó para atrás y después de masajearse suavemente las mejillas lastimadas volvió al ataque.

- Pues debería de interesarte Roy - aquella tenia que ser su oportunidad, tenia que romper la confianza inquebrantable que ambos se tenían. Simplemente no podía dejarse perder por ellos dos - !Esta embarazado sabes! -

El rey había parpadeado incrédulo al escuchar aquello y de inmediato había girado tanto su rostro como su cuerpo hacia el rubio, que había saltado casi de aturdimiento mirando al rey sin saber que hacer. Aquella reacción en el príncipe le había encantado a la rubia. Esa indecisión y el retraimiento en su rostro le ayudarían a cebar muy bien su siguiente mentira.

- ¿No lo sabias? Era de esperarse - soltó mirando con misericordia fingida al rey

- Es que yo no - Edward había apartado los ojos y las palabras se le habían difíciles de pronunciar en ese momento. Él no quería que Roy se enterara así, al menos no de esa manera y por supuesto, jamás de los labios de Riza.

- Y sabes lo más triste de todo Roy- cuando los dedos de la mujer intentaron tocar la mejilla del pelinegro, este simplemente alejo su cara de su tacto esquivándola con recelo. La rubia sonrío con ironía siguiendo con sus palabras.

- Ese hijo no es tuyo sino del príncipe Ling Yao - escupió la rubia completamente segura, Edward no podía tener mucho embarazado y la visita del Xianganes coincidía perfectamente en las fechas y no solo eso, pues justo a su llegada los conflictos entre los reyes con mas fuerza que nunca se habían dado, así que pensándolo por donde fuera, cabía esa posibilidad - Pues de no ser así Edward nunca te lo hubiese ocultado y -

- ¡Maldita perra! - Fue Edward quien la cortó esta vez y de no haber sido por que Roy lo había sujetado de la cintura impidiéndole avanzar, estaba seguro que la habría terminado golpeando. Su puño derecho ya le dolía de lo que lo tenia apretado solo con esa intención - !No es cierto! No es hijo de Ling -

- ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho? - Riza casi suspiro aliviada y casi podía agradecerle al rey por su intervención.

- ¡Basta Riza! - Gritó el rey retumbando su voz en el pasillo atrayendo la atención de los que estaban cerca - Ya basta de tus malditas mentiras -

- ¿Mentiras? - preguntó indignada la rubia llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto falso de dolor.

- Eso es lo que son así que deja de escupir veneno que ya no he de creerte -

La rubia lo miró con odio. No solo a él, también a ese maldito rubio al que sostenía cerca de su cuerpo. Eran unos malditos desgraciados. Malditos, malditos fueran. La rubia dejó de observarlos un momento antes de notar a una flotilla de guardias que se acercaba al rey esperando órdenes. No había visto en que momento el rey los había mandado traer y no se irían hasta que este les encomendara algo. No fueron los únicos en llegar, algunos sirvientes y cortesanos hicieron acto de presencia también e incluso ya cuchicheaban entre ellos lo que pensaban le esperaba de futuro a esa rubia.

Se había atrevido a atormentar a su príncipe y desobedecer la voluntad de su rey. Ninguno de ellos iba a pedir clemencia por esa pobre militar que definitivamente en ese momento no era bienvenida al castillo.

- Riza Hawkweye - la mención completa de su nombre la hizo volver la vista hacia los monarcas. Los ruidos en la habitación se detuvieron, mientras los ojos del pelinegro brillaban con frialdad.

- Desde este momento, serás relevada de la fuerza a la que sirves volviendo a las reservas militares donde te quedaras hasta que alguien vuelva a prescindir de tus servicios- la respiración de la rubia se detuvo y un golpeteo en su pecho golpeo con mas fuerza con cada palabra que el pelinegro soltaba - No se te permitirá regresar al castillo y mucho menos acercarte a Edward -

Los ojos de la mujer habían dejado de mirarle y ahora se concentraba en solo observar el suelo en silencio, aun así eran perceptibles pero muy suavemente el crujido de sus dientes como claro gesto de molestia. Nada de aquello le importo a Roy que siguió pregonando su censura hacia la mujer.

- Si no llegas a hacerlo, serás dada de baja del ejército así como también apresada. Acusada de inmediato de máxima traición sin derecho a juicio alguno -

Hawkeye volvió a mirarlo, era justamente la misma sentencia que el general Maes le había soltado cuando se había negado a participar junto al escuadrón de Edward. Habían sido ciertas sus palabras, Roy había dicho justo aquello desde el principio y ella no lo había creído posible. Desde aquel momento Roy había soltado sobre ella sus amenazas

- Y créeme Riza que, el exilio será la pena más suave que podría dársete, misma que se te será negada, dejando a criterio de tus jueces el castigo -

La habitación quedo en silencio mientras la mujer cerro los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos furiosa.

- Así lo has querido Roy Mustang - soltó con rencor y volvió su vista en los dos reyes con desprecio - ¡Ojala y sean tan desgraciados como se merecen! -

Edward no supo porque, pero aquellas palabras de la rubia le hicieron temblar nerviosamente. Un mal augurio que esperaba nunca se fuese a cumplir. El rey lo sintió, el leve tiritar del rubio entre sus dedos y acercándolo mas a él llamó a los guardias.

- Llévensela ¡Ya no es mas bienvenida a mi castillo! - Los hombres se acercaron a la mujer e intentaron tomarla de los brazos para sacarla de la presencia del rey, mas esta forcejeo hasta sacárselos y hecho a andar ella misma sin necesidad de que la llevaran.

- Tranquilo Ed, ya paso todo - susurró el rey suavemente mientras apretaba mas sus brazos sobre el rubio. Las últimas palabras de la mujer habían trastocado al rubio. Mas cuando Edward se había abrazado a si mismo protegiendo con sus brazos a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

El pelinegro sonrío con cariño y casi iba a soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando Edward se había echado contra el recargando su mejilla en su pecho. Él los iba a proteger a ambos, no iba a dejar que nada les pasara. Así que las amenazas y los malos deseos de la rubia no debían de atemorizar más a su Edward. Porque ellos iban a ser felices de ahora en delante.

Lentamente las personas fueron alejándose de los pasillos dejándoles a ambos la intimidad que necesitaban. No hubo más cuchicheos u ojos curiosos que miraran. Tan solo un cómodo silencio que les hizo compañía mientras escuchaban la respiración de ambos. Después de un rato de tranquilidad Roy tomo entre sus dedos el mentón levantando con suavidad el rostro del rubio para que lo mirara.

- No quiero que algo como esto vuelva a suceder - misito el pelinegro sereno - Nadie en este lugar volverá a tratarte de esa manera y pase lo que pase quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente - Roy miró como nerviosamente Ed se mordía uno de sus labios y despegaba su mirada de él.

- Creí que podía manejarlo - soltó con un bufido el joven príncipe. El pelinegro sonrío y adoro el pequeño puchero que el rubio había terminado inflando los cachetes molesto.

- Claro que puedes, pero aun así soy tu esposo y es mí deber velar por ti siempre Edward -

- Lo sé - aceptó el rubio volviéndolo a mirar y correspondió a la sonrisa que Roy le regalaba, mas el rostro del pelinegro se torno serio mientras soltaba con real convicción.

- Si alguien te ofende, me ofende a mí también -

El rubio asintió aquello fervientemente y cerró los ojos un momento cuando los labios de Roy le regalaron un sutil beso en la frente, mismo que fue repartido en sus mejillas terminando como un pequeño apachurro de sus labios contra la pequeña nariz del príncipe.

- Ahora dime ¿Es cierto? ¿Voy a ser padre? - Roy se soltó del abrazo en que tenía prisionero a Ed y llevo una de sus manos a su cara donde la colocó sobre la mejilla que se había coloreado de rosa. Él ya sabia la respuesta, Riza se lo había confirmado, pero ansiaba escucharlo de los labios de Edward - ¿Es verdad? -

- Si yo estoy... yo... - Ed suspiró negando con la cabeza alejando esa timidez que de pronto le asaltaba. No había planeado que Roy se enterara de aquella manera de la llegada de su hijo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba - Estoy esperando a tu hijo -

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios del rey se ensancho con rapidez mirando a su rubio e iba a besarlo por ello, pero en lugar de eso desvío sus ojos al vientre del chico que aun protegía entre sus brazos.

- Ed yo... ¿puedo? - Roy señaló hacia el vientre plano del rubio, que soltó una leve risa contagiosa al mismo tiempo que separaba sus brazos de su regazo, permitiéndole a Roy acercarse una vez que se arrodillo delante de Edward.

- Aun no se me nota mucho - Sus dedos buscaron instintivamente el cabello de Roy y se enredaron en los oscuros mechones despacio - A penas y tengo poco más de dos meses -

- Lo que importa es que sabemos que ya esta aquí - susurro Roy tocando a tientas sobre la camisa de Edward el lugar donde imaginaba estaba su hijo, le dio un suave beso sobre la ropa y se quedo ahí hablando contra la tela - Y estoy impaciente ya por tenerte entre mis brazos cariño -

Edward no pudo contenerlo más. Las lágrimas le habían picado los ojos solo con ver como Roy se arrodillaba y el sollozo en sus labios había tenido que ser tragado con fuerza cuando lo oyó hablándole con tanto cariño a su bebé.

Roy tuvo que cortar un beso más en el vientre de Ed cuando sintió como el rubio soltaba sus cabellos y sintió su temblor mientras sollozaba.

- ¿Por qué lloras Ed? -

El rubio no contestó. Era toda una vergüenza y Edward estaba empezando ya odiar esos cambios de humor.

† "•" †

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber que**, Fullmetal Alchemist, El alquimista de Acero, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) o también Hagaren (ハガレン), es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones.

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Roy x Ed.

**También que** quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes) Un capitulo por los reviews que me den.

**Y como ultimo**, que este fic esta basado en **La Nueva Alianza** de la super genialosa **Midhiel.**

**_"Únicamente para mí... con desprecio"_**

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Extra: Mini Glosario para este capítulo._

**_Wan-sui-Yeh_****:** Titulo con el que también se le conocía a los emperadores mientras estaban vivos. El significado es "El Señor de los Diez Mil Años"

**Huángdì:** Traducción china de emperador.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**Capítulo 26.- La Revelación de las Mentiras**

Apenas y habían abierto la puerta del auto en que viajaba y él sin esperar absolutamente nada, había salido a toda prisa levantando polvo seco rojizo con cada uno de sus zapateos. Los soldados que lo acompañaron tuvieron que ingeniárselas para alcanzarlo sin mostrar tanta desesperación en ello y a duras penas uno de ellos lo logró acercarse hasta la puerta que estaba custodiada detrás de la misma y que solo tenía acceso mediante una contraseña común para el reino de Amestris, pero secreta únicamente para su reducido círculo.

King Bradley entró abriendo la puerta por completo con sus propias manos aún y cuando esta solo estaba entreabierta como una lajita y la poca iluminación detrás de esta le lastimaron los ojos mas no se dio tiempo a demostrárselo a las demás personas que habían cortado su conversación animada que hasta hacía pocos momentos atrás estaban sosteniendo.

La sonrisa en los labios del hombre rubio se borró y con la misma indiferencia con la que Bradley lo observaba hablo a los presentes.

— Déjennos solos —

— Pero Majestad — habló uno de los presentes con voz alarmada más la mano que casi se puso en frente de su cara acallándolo le hizo saber que no escucharía motivo alguno que este tuviera, tragando saliva el hombre asintió haciendo una señal con la cabeza despachando a los demás en la sala — Se hará como usted ordene su alteza —

Brindándole una reverencia al blondo, el hombre se dispuso a abandonar la habitación junto con los solados que habían entrado ahí con Bradley y solo hasta que el último de ellos salió de la habitación este cerró la puerta dándoles la privacidad que deseaban. Pero eso si, tras la misma aguardaban los guardias de ambos hombres por si acaso alguna eventualidad se presentaba.

Fieles sirvientes siempre dispuestos a proteger a su amo.

Ofreciéndole un lugar en la mesa y muy cerca de él, el rubio espero que el recién llegado tomara asiento pero contrario al lugar que le había ofrecido el hombre del parche arrastró una de las sillas para quedar sentado frente a frente encarándole retadoramente. Aquello le hizo elevar una ceja confundido más trató de permanecer lo más sereno posible aun con la desconfianza latente en sus entrañas.

— Y bien King Bradley ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada reunión? —

— Me parece más que innecesario darte los detalles Hoenheim — ni el tono de voz y mucho menos su porte irrespetuoso y falto de la etiqueta que debía mostrar ante él por ser rey le agrado al regente de Rizembul, mas no dijo nada y dejó que el hombre continuara hablando un poco más — Tu más que nadie sabe muy bien lo que ha pasado en Amestris —

La acusación era directa, pero él simplemente decidió hacerse el desentendido.

— Fue algo lamentable lo que sucedió con su rey y Rizembul está dispuesto a ayudar en lo que…—

— ¡Amestris es una nación fuerte! — soltó Bradley interrumpiéndolo de golpe — Gracias a su gente sus reyes son fuertes y ciertamente aunque lo que paso fue algo grave, no quiere decir que se les logrará amedrentar — la mirada seria de Bradley se volvió fría hasta el grado de enviar una sensación incomoda por la espalda del rey de Rizembul.

— Ellos son fuertes y ¡Nuestra Alianza también!— la pupila oscura del militar se tiñó de rabia — Pero no lograremos tener la victoria si se siguen cometiendo errores tan infantiles como estos. — Hoenheim correspondió la mirada de igual manera.

— Su plan fue ingenioso pero estúpido, demasiado desesperado y simplemente inútil — el rencor y el enojo no se hizo esperar en la voz de Bradley — Además ineficaz para inculpar a William — La mención de aquel nombre hizo que de inmediato los ojos del rubio se achicaran. Queriendo provocar más a Hoenheim, el pelinegro dirigió sus palabras hacia ese lado.

— Sabemos muy bien que aunque todos estamos en esto por muto acuerdo, William no es del agrado de la mayoría — el hombre rubio bufó ante aquello molesto y el del parche continuó— ¡Pero pese a quien le pese es el dirigente de esta alianza y será nuestro futuro rey! — la gélida mirada de ambos monarcas era intimidante

— Avanzaremos conforme lo hemos planeado sin ningún otro plan sorpresa como el pasado — Se quedaron en completo silencio solo observándose con rencor y fue solo hasta que Hoenheim parpadeó cuando King prosiguió.

— Otro error como este y nos costara todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora. Hoenheim cuida bien a tus compañeros y jala con fuerza sus correas para que no haya ningún otro plan estúpido como este — Bradley cerró los ojos y se mojó los labios resecos con la lengua — La benevolencia de nuestro rey es infinita pues ¡Acuroya se ha salvado por ahora! —

El hombre no dijo más y Hoenheim se permitió desviar la vista pensativo, observando fijamente los anillos de piedras preciosas en sus dedos. King Bardley le observó de forma suspicaz, en cierta forma le parecía extraño que el hombre no despotricara en contra suya con las acusaciones más que directas que le había dado. No le daba buena espina aquella actitud serena y complaciente que el rey de Rizembul mostraba. Algo más se traía entre manos y tendría que estar muy atento a cada uno de sus movimientos en delante, era más que obvio que terminaría traicionando su acuerdo.

La mirada fría de Bradley brilló con saña y dibujó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios acrecentándose ante la falta de atención del rubio. Hoenheim lo había molestado con tanta fuerza que la ira que sentía le obligó a acordar una reunión como esa, aun sin el consentimiento de las demás naciones pero él no sería el único al que iba a consumir la bilis de la segura reprimenda que sin ninguna duda tendrían e iba a hacerlo enfadar sin ninguna duda con lo siguiente que diría.

— Hoenheim, deberías de poner más atención en tus piezas de este juego, pues una de ellas y tal vez la más importante, están moviéndose en el tablero sin tu consentimiento —Relajándose por primera vez en la silla Bradley cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mirando con falsa lastima al rey con su único ojo negro.

Un secreto como aquel que estaba a punto de contar y aunque el mismo había estado más que bien guardado entre las paredes del castillo, había logrado llegar hasta él sin preguntarlo siquiera y aunque los soberanos de su reino aun no decidían cuando iban a hacer público su pequeño secreto, no creía que fuese a molestarles el que se lo hiciera saber al regente de Rizenbul y padre el príncipe consorte de Amestris.

El militar disfrutó del rostro extrañado del rubio y decidió en el último momento dejarle con la duda. Esperaba que el rey fuese lo suficientemente inteligente para sospechar a que se refería, aunque si no lo hacía tal vez y tuviese que ayudarle un poco antes de marcharse. Se levantó despacio arrojando suavemente la silla para atrás y con satisfacción se dejó seguir por la mirada rubia del rey mientras echaba a andar hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y solo se detuvo cuando la puerta casi se había cerrado tras su espalda. Con la sonrisa más sínica que poseía soltó con voz jocosa.

— ¡En hora buena rey de Rizenbul! ¡Pronto será abuelo! — ni siquiera se dio el gusto de mirar la expresión de horror en el rostro de Hoenmeim, pues casi a la par de decir aquello cerró la puerta tras de él.

La mirada de oro del regente de Rizenbul miro la puerta unos breves segundos antes de bajar el rostro a la mesa. Con una excesiva calma tomo la copa tan fina frente a él y la llevó a sus labios disfrutando el rojizo líquido que le lleno la boca. Pero el sabor del vino que debía ser tan dulce como la más madura de las frutas, estaba asquerosamente amargo.

Se levantó con violencia de la silla, arrojando esta hacia atrás con fuerza en el suelo y la copa que hasta segundos antes sostuviese en su mano había terminado hecha trizas después de haberla azotado en la pared.

— ¡Maldita sea! —

**† "•" †**

_La habitación se encontraba completamente iluminada gracias a los cálidos rayos dorados que entraban por las cortinas abiertas y aunque los mismos cayeran tan tenues sobre las sabanas habían terminado siendo molestos. Fue un quejidito lastimero el que se escuchó, un pequeño murmullo infantil al que se le sumo otro uniéndose al descontento del primero._

_La luz termino por darles completamente en sus caritas y definitivamente no eran unos pequeños que gustaran de ser interrumpidos en sus sueños. El menor de los dos fue el que soltó el primer berreo zafando sus manitas de la colcha que los cubría y fue uno de sus fuertes manazos lo que hicieron que el mayor llorara con fuerza también dejando atrás sus incomodos pucheros. _

_Las mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, las caritas se mancharon de lágrimas y la fuerza de su llanto podía despertar al pueblo entero. Un par de bebés inquietos y muy molestos que ya incluso habían hecho todo un desastre en la cama que descansaban. Mas su llanto empezó a calmarse hasta quedar como sutiles suspiros cuando una sombra familiar se detuvo frente a ellos y se sentó en la cama donde estaban. Las caricias de unas manos suaves y dulces que les limpiaron las caritas y los acurrucaron bien entre las sabanas nuevamente y que confortaron los pequeños hipitos finales del llanto. Dedos delicados que acariciaron el fino y rubio cabello sobre sus infantiles cabecitas serenándolos hasta lograr adormilarlos de nuevo. _

_Edward sonrió mirando con ternura a sus pequeños tesoros. Había llegado a aquel lugar sin esperanzas de nada y aun y cuando la vida le había traído un sinfín de sufrimientos ahora le recompensaba con la más inextinguible felicidad nunca antes conocida. Sonrió relajando sus hombros mientras acariciaba con amor a sus dos pequeños gemelos._

_La vida era buena._

_Había empezado a tararear una suave canción de cuna arrullando a sus infantes se relajó hasta dejar su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y se había atrevido a cerrar los ojos completamente relajado mientras continuaba con aquella calmada nana. Más de repente la puerta fue abierta de un fuerte golpe que incluso destruyó sus bisagras._

_Su primer impulso fue proteger a sus pequeños pero no había contado con las numerosas manos que le sujetaron como garras impidiéndole moverse por más que se revolviera contra sus captores. El llanto de sus pequeños no se hizo esperar y aunque había volteado el rostro para ver a los malditos que los habían capturado más el fuerte tirón de sus cabellos obligándolo a volver el rostro le impidió si quiera verlos._

_Los había insultado, les había dicho más de mil groserías pero era como si le gritará a las paredes. Nadie le escuchaba, pero si lo agredían apretando las el agarre sobre su cuerpo y jalando sus mechones impidiendo cualquier movimiento de su cuello._

_Era imposible no saber quién eran aquellos, el uniforme lo conocía más que bien y la brillante salamandra roja brillaba en sus ropajes con cada uno de sus movimientos. Era la propia guardia del rey era quien lo mantenía cautivo. Las burlas y las risas contra él y sus pequeños que hasta segundos atrás habían sido intensas disminuyeron dejando escucharse solo los berridos de sus pequeños y el puñado de hombres que no le dejaba ver más allá de sus cuerpos empezó a enfilarse dejándole una brecha para observar._

_Ahí estaba él observando el trabajo bien realizado que le había encomendado a su guardia._

_Con empujones violentos que casi le hicieron caer, fue llevado hasta su presencia al igual que sus niños que no paraban de llorar sujetos en brazos ajenos y en sus ojos dorados el desconcierto no se hizo esperar al ver el semblante sereno e indiferente del pelinegro. Las ropas opulentas y fina joyería se notaba regia sobre su macizo cuerpo y la corona de brillantes y rubíes, el indiscutible artilugio que lo reconocía como el único y verdadero regente de Amestris se alzaba orgullosa sobre su cabeza._

_El desconcierto pasó a la ira y este al rencor ¿Cómo podía estar tan campante y sereno cuando le estaban haciendo todo aquello a él y a sus hijos? ¿Por qué Roy no reaccionaba? Estaban lastimando a su propia familia. Un nuevo jalón en sus cabellos le hizo volver a hora el rostro a un lado del rey donde su senescal Hughes Maes desenrollaba un papel finamente enrollado y sellado por el concejo del rey._

_— Edward Elric Príncipe Consorte de Amestris ahora simplemente Principe de Rizenbul, haz sido encontrado culpable _— _Ante cada palabra que decía a Edward se le secaba un poco más la boca y sus ojos se desorbitaban incrédulos._

_— Haz traicionado a la corona, al pueblo de Amestris y a tu mismo Rey — Todo lo que estaba leyendo aquel hombre no podía ser verdad_

_— Y los traidores lo pagan con el castigo más grande que su solo solemnidad puede decretar— el hombre volvió a doblar los papeles y miró al rey igual de expectante que todos los reunidos en esa ahora, pequeña habitación._

_El silencio era abrasador y los cientos de ojos que le observaban esperaban el justo castigo para un desleal como aquel ¿Cómo se había atrevido a traicionar la amabilidad y la gentileza de su majestad? Tenía que ser aplicado un castigo ejemplar y si no era así su misma gente se encargaría de hacerle pagar el daño hecho a su rey._

_Pero fue la misma voz de su magnífica excelencia la que les hizo dejar de un lado sus pensamientos y casi gritaron de júbilo al escuchar la sentencia de propia boca de su soberano. Tendrían una ejecución pública, justamente igual a la que había sido condenado el antiguo mezquino rey de aquellas tierras y entonces vitorearon los guardias y los que estaban ahí con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones la real sentencia._

_— ¡La guillotina para el traidor y sus bastardos! —_

_¡No podía ser cierto!_

_— No, no, no —_

_Edward trato de alejarse de todos ellos mas no había forma alguna de escapar de las manos que le sujetaban. Alguien le había escupido en la cara y otro más lo había golpeado en el estómago sacándole completamente el aire, pero lo que le había sacado las lágrimas era el llanto de sus pequeños que ahora lloraban aún más fuerte y que sin que tuviesen culpa alguna correrían con su misma suerte._

_— ¡NOOOOOO! —_

Roy Mustang se despertó de golpe irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado en la cama, su pecho bajaba y subía con violencia mientras intentaba por todos los medios de atrapar aire aun y con la boca abierta. Una fría capa de sudor le cubría y la crueldad de la vivencia de aquella pesadilla continuaba erizándole los bellos de la piel y de vez en cuando le asaltaba un temblor lleno de miedo.

Aun sin calmarse miró con rapidez la habitación en donde estaba encontrándosela igual a como la recordaba. Pronto amanecería y en el castillo comenzaban a escucharse los primeros ruidos de un nuevo día. Volviéndose sobre la cama casi gimió tranquilo al encontrar al rubio a su lado hecho un ovillo cerca de su propia almohada. Volvió a recostarse con cuidado tratando de no molestarlo y se sintió más tranquilo cuando el rubio busco instintivamente su calor acurrucándose más contra él.

Había tenido innumerables pesadillas antes, horribles pesadillas entremezcladas incluso con sus propias vivencias de la pasada y cruel guerra, pero ninguna le había trastocado como esta última que involucraba a su príncipe e incluso a los que parecían ser sus futuros hijos aun no nacidos. Había sido horrible y más aún verse a sí mismo tan frio y distante tomando una decisión de lo más inhumana en contra de la persona a la que más amaba.

Roy respiró despacio intentando tranquilizarse, de nada le servía estar tan nervioso por una simple pesadilla. Los sueños eran engañosos la mayoría de las veces y aquel no podía ser la excepción. Aquello tenía que ser sin duda alguna producto de su excesivo trabajo y estrés. Tomaría algunos días libres para descansar y seguiría el consejo de su Ed. Empezaría a relegar más obligaciones, después de todo tenía a su servicio a personas más que calificadas para responder a sus necesidades.

Pasando sus brazos por el pequeño y aun menudo cuerpo de Edward, Roy volvió a relajarse en la cama. Intentaría dormir un poco más, antes de que tuviese que integrarse a las actividades diarias de ese nuevo día.

Ya no debía de preocuparse en lo absoluto.

Después de todo aquel tan solo había sido un mal sueño.

Solamente eso.

Un mal sueño

**† "•" †**

Si bien era cierto que el Fluher podía hacer cuanto quisiera en el ejército, había ciertos mandatos que podían ser revocados por su segundo al mando. Aunque era relativamente pocos, si acaso algunos casos administrativos o poco relevantes y este sin ninguna duda lo era.

Tomando entre sus manos el fajo de papeles del sobre manila que estaban en su escritorio, devoró con una rapidez inusitada las letras oscuras impresas en las blancas hojas e imperceptiblemente movió su grueso bigote cuando una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios. No iba a firmar aquella solicitud que su superior jerárquico le había mandado. De hecho iba a revocarlo de inmediato. La teniente Hawkey no sería dada de baja, sino todo lo contrario. Sus ojos de despegaron de aquellos papeles cuando tres golpes en su puerta se escucharon y calmadamente dio la orden para que pasara.

Su único ojo brillo complacido cuando la mujer de quien hablaban esos papeles entró, tan seria y rígida como siempre quien por primera vez mostraba un pequeño brillo de indignación poco guardada en sus rojizos ojos. Había pensado que tendría que hacer que se presentara ahí por la fuerza, pero la mujer tenía la suficiente dignidad para no hacer un escándalo con todo aquello y la suficiente cabeza fría para acatar una orden con el debido código castrense que la ocasión exigía.

Ella sabía más que bien para que había sido mandada llamar, pero estaba seguro que no se imaginaba siquiera lo que iba a pasar dentro de poco y que era todo lo contrario a los planes de su Fluher.

En un pesado silencio y más firme que antes, la mujer esperaba las indicaciones de Bradley. Su mirada empezaba a tornarse fría y sus delgados labios que hasta momentos atrás no demostraban nada comenzaban a torcerse en una mueca llena de rabia. No para aquel hombre por su puesto, pero si para aquellos dos que bien sabía habían mandado cesarla alejándola de lo que representaba su vida. Aquello hizo sonreír a King de satisfacción y trastocó a la mujer quien ahora sí que le miraba con malos ojos creyendo que incluso se burlaba de las malas cartas que le había brindado su suerte.

— Teniente Riza Hawkey — el temblor de impotencia que la había asaltado al ver al hombre abrir la boca se había esfumado en el mismísimo momento de escuchar aquello. Riza se había sorprendido que la llamase aun así, cuando ya había sido degradada a nada en lo militar más con aplomo logro no demostrar asombro alguno manteniéndose serena.

— Es una verdadera lástima que el ejército tenga que perder a un miembro tan valioso — el rostro de la mujer se desvió molesto y apretó los puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo. Por un momento y había llegado a pensar que no la destituiría de su cargo, que tal vez Roy le había brindado una oportunidad más, al menos conservando aun su puesto, mas era en vano haberse hecho falsas ilusiones.

— Y yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello — Bradley cerró el ojo por un momento privándose de ver las acciones de la rubia y solo hasta que lo creyó conveniente volvió a abrirlo — Una mujer tan valiosa no debe ser cesada por tonterías — Riza abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar aquello más el hombre continuó.

— ¿Qué es lo que diría si le propongo permanecer en el ejército a cambio de fidelidad y obediencia únicamente hacia mí persona? —

La mujer le miró secamente recorriendo al hombre con la mirada lentamente como si lo estudiara. Su escrutinio siguió por unos momentos más y aquello incomodo al hombre. Era más que obvio que no iba a aceptar unírsele, aunque aquello le conviniera. Si ella lograba ser lo más complaciente y discreta, al final de todo aquello la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con el rubio al que odiaba. Iba a necesitar incentivarla un poco para que aceptara.

Mas no fue necesario que abriera la boca, Riza había tomado ya su decisión.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? — Bradley no pudo sonreír más que complacido.

Una mujer despechada era peligrosa y aquella que tenía frente a él lo era mucho muchísimo más.

**† "•" †**

Él siempre se había distinguido por jamás seguir el protocolo real y el Huángdì siempre había visto con malos ojos el que nunca estuviese vestido correctamente para cada ocasión que se le presentaba ¡Justo como ahora! Su ropa era más que humilde y aunque la misma era decorosa no era la apropiada de vestir para un príncipe. Los oscuros ojos de su padre le miraban con censura mientras avanzaba por el amplio salón hasta detenerse en el lugar que le pertenecía, muy cerca del trono pero a la misma altura que los consejeros del emperador.

El emperador miró a su hijo una vez más mientras suspiraba calladamente. Ling había madurado lo suficiente en el poco tiempo que había pasado desde su llegada de Amestris. Tomando su lugar como príncipe heredero de la dinastía e interesándose en las cuestiones del reino como nunca antes lo había hecho y era justo lo que se esperaba de su digno descendiente. Pues aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho ni hecho sentir. Ling Yao era su favorito entre los cincuenta y cinco hijos que hasta esos momentos tenía.

Mei Chang había sido hasta algunos meses antes su única opción para heredar el mando de su dinastía y aunque su excesiva juventud fuese su único impedimento para ser su heredera, ese pequeño defecto casi desaparecía contra su inteligencia y la astucia afilada que poseía. Pero ahora no tenía que preocuparse más por ello, Ling caminaba ya por el buen camino y estaba seguro que de su mano y siguiendo los acertados concejos y sugerencias de Mei llevarían a su pueblo hacía un próspero futuro.

El concilio pasó con relativa rapidez y habían sido pocas las veces que fue participe directo en aquella reunión. Ling estaba lo suficientemente preparado para la misma y colmaba con eficiencia cualquier petición o brindaba una opción y respuesta para los problemas y necesidades que surgían. El Huángdì sonrío con autosuficiencia y orgullo. Su confianza estaba más que bien depositada en ese hijo suyo.

Ling había vuelto con toda la intención de ser su digno heredero después de haber realizado lo que había sido su último gran viaje a Amestris y no volvería a hacer ninguno amenos fuera que tuviese que ausentarse por cuestiones diplomáticas que no pudiesen ser realizado por alguno de sus múltiples emisarios.

Fue la última locura que deseó hacer su hijo y que él le había permitido. Se había marchado de su reino con la intención de volver teniendo como suyo al prometido del rey Mustang. Pero había vuelto de aquellas tierras con los brazos vacíos y con la necesidad de creerse digno sucesor de su imperio y aunque el emperador ya tenía todo preparado para iniciar una guerra con aquel reino, respetaría la decisión de su hijo de no iniciar ningún movimiento en contra aun y cuando su orgullo estuviese más que destrozado.

¡Era una verdadera lástima!

Edward sin ninguna duda le había parecía el perfecto candidato a esposo para su hijo y la guerra contra Amestris que durante años había deseado, no iba a ser realizada al menos en corto plazo. Hubiese sido sin ninguna duda un bonito regalo de bodas aquel reino para Ling y Edward.

Con un suspiro cansado y harto ya de tanta palabrería a su alrededor, el emperador Wan-sui-Yeh se levantó de su sitio haciendo que los demás le imitaran y cortaran de golpe cualquier discusión que tuviesen. Con ojos serenos pero críticos los observó a todos y en el momento que creyó oportuno dijo:

— La reunión de este día ha terminado —

Uno a uno, los integrantes de aquel concejo abandonaron la enorme habitación dejándolo solo con Ling e incluso se preparaba ya para marcharse cuando de pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse, dándoles paso a los generales del ejército del propio Xing. Wan-sui-Yeh notó el semblante extrañado del príncipe heredero y la repentina incomodidad de sus hombres al tenerlo presente. Aquella iba a ser una reunión exclusiva y hasta cierto punto de extrema confidencialidad. Cuando estos hicieron el intento de volver por donde habían entrado el emperador se los impidió.

— Ling tiene la suficiente confianza y poder ante ustedes para enterarse de nuestros menesteres —

Los hombres miraron al Huángdì con incredulidad más de inmediato se recompusieron brindándole una profunda reverencia que después repitieron ante el príncipe Ling. Colocándose en el lugar que a cada uno le correspondía y respetando el del príncipe que era su nuevo integrante, comenzaron a dar punto por punto los pormenores más importantes de la milicia.

La garganta de Ling se secó y la mandíbula comenzó a tensársele. Aquello de lo que hablaban, no era más que los planes de la Alianza que habían formado los reinos para unirse a Amestris. Pero la misma tenía otra cara, una que realmente nunca sería mostrada, al menos no hasta que la revuelta estuviese completamente preparada. Además nadie le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido en Amestris desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel país.

Era justamente hasta ahora que se estaba enterando de todo lo sucedido. Edward seguramente la había pasado realmente mal después de aquel atentado contra el mismísimo rey de Amestris. Yao tuvo que contener sus ganas de salir corriendo para llamar a Lan Fan y mandarla de inmediato a aquellas tierras para que trajera más noticias y comprobara por ella misma todo aquello de lo que se había enterado.

Debía calmarse, no podía ser tan imprudente, le había prometido a Ed no entrometerse directamente en la vida del rubio mas no por ello permitiría que algo malo le sucediera. Ahora debía de concentrarse y tranquilizarse, tenía que terminar de presenciar aquella reunión y enterarse de todo lo que pudiera de aquella fraudulenta "alianza".

— El intento de asesinato del rey Mustang no fue más que una idea precipitada al fracaso y la misma no interfiere de ninguna forma en los planes originales de la alianza — Huángdì asintió a las palabras del general que hablaba permitiéndole con ello el continuar — La derrota del rey será evidente pues cada uno de los planes de las demás naciones están avanzado justo como ha sido planeado — uno más de los generales tomo la palabra entonces.

— El rey de Rizenbul se complace en informar que el príncipe Edward ha hecho un excelente trabajo hasta el momento en tener completamente a su merced al rey de Amestris, completando ya casi en su totalidad el proyecto del escuadrón alquímico y en poco tiempo más la creación final de lo que será el primer y único ejercito inmortal — el hombre sonrió — Un ejército indestructible que derrocara en un pestañear de ojos a la indefensa armada de Amestris — Wan-sui-Yeh asintió ignorando por completo la cara de asombro en incredulidad de Ling quien le observaba insistentemente de forma acusadora.

— Si todo sigue como hasta ahora en unos cuantos meses más se dará inicio al levantamiento para arrancar del trono a Roy Mustang y conquistar las tierras de Amestris —

Con el semblante sereno y la cabeza fría el emperador miró de nueva cuenta a sus hombres sentados ante él en aquel círculo perfecto a su alrededor.

— ¿Hay algún otro asunto por discutir? —

— Ninguna de relevancia su majestad emperador —

— Entonces seguiremos con nuestra postura como lo hemos hecho hasta el día de hoy — uno de los siervos que tomaba nota de todo lo dicho, saco una nueva hoja blanca donde comenzó a escribir con una inusitada rapidez lo dicho por su señor — Xing no interferirá, ni formará parte de esta nueva guerra más sin en cambio, si llegasen a invadir o amedrentar a uno solo de los nuestros se armara un movimiento de conquista sobre Amestris o cualquier otro país involucrado —

Los hombres elogiaron las sabias palabras de su Wan-sui-Yeh y poco después abandonaron la sala dejando en la única compañía de Ling Yao a su emperador. La tención era palpable en el ambiente y al fastidiarse el Huángdì de que su hijo no pronunciara palabra alguna y solo le observara de mala gana se dispuso a marcharse más antes de llegar tan siquiera a la puerta la voz grave de Ling Yao lo detuvo.

— Estabas enterado de todo esto desde un principio y a mi tan solo me comentaste la misma mentira que había pregonado por todos los países y los pueblos — Ling guardó silencio de pronto.

Si lo que había oído era verdad significaba que todos estaban envueltos en una gran mentira que solo escondía una guerra civil más y podía que incluso hubiese traidores en la misma Amestris que estaban facilitando de igual manera el desarrollo de sus planes. Dejándose caer en la silla el príncipe miro desolado sus manos. Incluso podía que Edward estuviese enterado desde el principio, solo así podía justificar su insistencia a quedarse en un lugar como aquel donde todos le aborrecían.

¿Qué tanto podía significar para el rubio dejarse pisotear e insultar por las personas de aquel reino si después les haría pagar con dolor y sangre todo lo que les hubiese hecho?

Era por eso que lo había rechazado con tanta vehemencia el futuro de Rizenbul y otros pueblos más estaban en sus manos, no había ningún sentimiento que le uniera con el Rey Mustang y aunque hubiese dicho que no deseaba que la sangre fuese derramada por su causa Ed solo se preocupaba de que el numeroso y fuerte ejercito de Xing no tratara por ningún motivo de ir en contra de Amestris, el país que Rizenbul y los demás deseaban obtener con aquella alianza.

Edward, él…

— Edward fue capaz de engañarme — susurró el pelinegro para si tratando con ello de terminar de convencerse. Tan ajeno como lo estaba a todo no se dio cuenta de que su padre se acercó a él y mucho menos como termino sentado casi a un lado suyo.

— Él tampoco sabe nada de esto — aquellas palabras trajeron los ojos oscuros del joven heredero sobre el emperador — Únicamente está enterado de lo mismo que tú y muchas otras personas más que ingenuamente han creído en los torcidos planes de las naciones avaras —

— Pero lo mires de donde lo mires cada acción que él toma o paso que da solamente ayuda a lograr uno a uno los planes de la alianza todo sin que él lo sepa y termina conectado a la traición en más de una manera por todo ello — el hombre se relajó y Ling observo con incredulidad la tranquilidad con la que paseaba sus dedos una y otra vez por su larga barba lacia.

— Al final el único que quedara como culpable será Edward Elric —

— ¡No puede ser verdad! El rey Hohenmeim no puede estar de acuerdo con esto — Ling busco en los ojos de su padre una comprensión aquello más la mirada seria del mismo le revelaba que incluso el mismo padre de Edward había planeado todo aquello aun y cuando sus deseos egoístas recayeran solo en su heredero — ¿Cómo su propio padre lo puede condenar así? —

— Si la codicia y la avaricia en un padre es capaz de hacerle olvidar el amor que siente por sus propios hijos tan solo para lograr sus deseos, un padre que jamás ha querido a su vástago es capaz de todo por obtener lo que quiere y Ling tú mejor que nadie sabe que el príncipe Edward quien es el único hijo del rey de Rizenbul es odiado por su padre hasta el grado de desear su perdición entera.—

— Roy Mustang es un hombre benevolente y justo pero terriblemente implacable y duro con aquellos que le traicionan o dañan al pueblo que tanto quiere. No va a tentarse el corazón cuando estalle todo esto y descubra que su verdadero y único enemigo se ha sentado siempre a su izquierda en el trono. Solo hay un futuro para Edward y ese será su…—

— ¡No voy a dejar que eso suceda! — Respondió Ling cortando las palabras de aquel hombre — En este mismo momento partiré a Amestris y todos sabrán de mi boca lo que se proponen a hacer, no dejare que inculpen a Edward ¡Él no ha hecho nada para merecer un castigo así! —

— ¡NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE! — gritó el emperador y por primera vez el joven príncipe sintió lo que era el verdadero miedo. Jamás había visto a ese hombre fuera de sus casillas justo como ahora. Su porte había sido siempre serio y nunca demostraba alteración alguna en su educado comportamiento

— El futuro de Edward Elric fue escrito en el mismo momento en que decidió quedarse con ese rey y te rechazó a ti. Xing entero estaba puesto a sus pies si te elegía e iba a defenderlo de quien se atreviese a ponerle un dedo encima, pero ahora está completamente solo y su destino no es algo que deseo que comparta el más amado de mis hijos —

— No serás arrastrado junto a él Ling — terminó con voz fuerte que no daba pie a replica alguna y aunque el príncipe deseo volver a hablar el emperador lo cayó con lo último que dijo.

— Y si decides desobedecerme y marchas a Amestris sin mi consentimiento, olvida que tienes un lugar a donde volver. No serás reconocido más como mi sucesor, ni como príncipe y mucho menos como mi hijo. Mas no solo tú sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos — La boca de Ling empezó a temblar con impotencia ante lo que escuchaba. — La familia Yao será condenada al igual que tú, exiliada a la desolación y en el mejor de los casos su muerte —

Apretando los puños con fuerza el joven desvió la mirada mientras crujía los dientes lleno de rabia. Su padre acababa de atarlo a él y condenaba a familia a un destino cruel si flaqueaba aunque fuese por solo un momento. Era injusto, realmente injusto

¡Y simplemente no podía ser posible todo aquello!

† "•" †

Continuara...

N de A: Quiero pedirle a todos una disculpa! Esto debió ser actualizado desde el 25 de diciembre como lo fue en Amor Yaoi, pero a últimos momentos volví a enfermarme aun lo estoy y eso con las fiestas, los días libres y el trabajo no me dio tiempo alguno de publicar hasta ahora, espero puedan disculparme! En breve les contestare sus reviews y los que sean sin sesión pueden buscarlos en mi profile, Gracias! :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Single Lady**

**Debes de saber** que, **Fullmetal Alchemist** O **El Alquimista De Acero** es de** Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones**.

**Y que** yo soy **YukaKyo** la creadora de este escrito y él es de mi _Propia Autoría_.

**Con** la pareja **RoyxEd**

**También** que quiero que recuerden la **LIE** (_Ley de Intercambios Equivalentes_) Yo escribo y a cambio ustedes comentan.

**Dedico este capítulo** del fic a: T_odos aquellos que han estado esperando impacientemente por el regreso de esta historia_.

**Y como último** mas no por ello menos importante, deben de saber que este fic nació y es una adaptación gracias a la increíble historia _La Nueva Alianza_ de la gran autora **Midhiel**.

**† "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † **

**Capítulo 27.- Todo aquello que odias**

**† "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † † "•" † **

Había aplaudido con fuerza y casi al instante en que había puesto sus manos en el suelo, la reacción alquímica había comenzado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la luz clara y brillante que la cubrió tanto a ella como a su obra, pero las personas a su alrededor estaban poco instruidas en aquello y aunque no lo quisieran, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante la magnitud del brillo.

Incluso la pequeña niña que le había acompañado y estaba hasta algunos momentos a un lado de ella, había buscado refugio tras su espalda donde se sujetaba con fuerza a su blusa blanca.

Cuando la luz y el sonido de las materias que se desfragmentaban y se construían se detuvo, las personas volvieron a abrir los ojos encontrándose ante ellos la magnífica reconstrucción de aquella casa antigua y austera que minutos antes se había limitado a ser un mero montón de paredes rotas, trozos de madera podrida y bloques viejos.

Los gemidos de asombro no se hicieron esperar y los elogios tampoco, pero lo que sin ninguna duda había sido más que suficiente como recompensa fue el apretón amistoso de la niña que abrazada a su cintura lloraba de alegría.

¡Su casa esa que había sido destruida en la anterior guerra estaba nuevamente como nueva!

¡Incluso más bonita de lo que recordaba!

— ¡Muchísimas gracias Izumi sensei! —

Los padres de la pequeña se acercaron hasta ella notoriamente agradecidos. Con aquello no tendrían que vivir más en los refugios que habían hecho para los damnificados. Las casas de todos los demás pronto también estarían listas para volver a ser habitadas. Pero ella había querido hacer aquella transmutación y adelantar la entrega de aquella casa cuanto antes. Esa pequeña niña se había robado su corazón desde el primer instante en que la había visto en una de sus diplomáticas visitas a aquellos centros y no pudo negarse cuando la niña le había pedido que arreglara su casa justo de igual manera a como lo había hecho con su rota muñeca.

Las demás personas la rodearon también y sus guardias simplemente aguardaron, no había peligro alguno en esas gentes y dudaban que hubiese persona alguna con malas intenciones en su país. Todos adoraban a su presidenta y la mayoría estaba en deuda con ella después de lo ocurrido en la guerra y los momentos de la peste mortal que los había atacado. Pero se habían tenido que poner en guardia cerca de la multitud que rodeó a la presidenta cuando una reducida pero no por ello insignificante caballería llegó hasta ellos levantando el polvo al detener sus bestias.

Izumi los vio sorprendida por un momento antes de enfilar sus ojos precavidamente cuando reconoció uno de los estandartes que uno de los hombres portaba y la cabellera dorada inconfundible de uno de ellos brillo con fuerza como el mismo oro bajo el sol. La desolación de la fatalidad se sintió con fuerza en su pecho pero no demostró temor alguno, estaba más que preparada para cuando Hoenheim se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, aunque tenía que admitir que había esperado que se tardara un poco más en descubrirlo.

Con una agilidad que envidiaría cualquier jovenzuelo, el viejo rey bajo de un solo salto su caballo y echó a andar echo una fiera hacia la mujer que estaba más que bien protegida. Ninguno de los guardias que traía aquel monarca le siguió y ella calmando a los suyos empezó a andar hacia él para enfrentarle. La gente no deseaba moverse y dejarla pasar, aquel hombre por más noble y rey que fuera no les daba buena espina, mucho menos con aquellos ojos inyectados de un poderoso fuego venenoso que enviaba su mirada retadora sobre su regente.

Fue todo un logro para Izumi separarse de todos ellos y quedando a una distancia prudente del rubio se detuvo. Él lo sabía, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda. Su traición a la alianza había sido descubierta.

— Camina conmigo Hoenheim — soltó la mujer con voz fuerte y casi se sorprendió cuando el hombre sin decir palabra alguna echó a andar hacia otra dirección. Ella lo siguió casi de inmediato antes de ser detenida por uno de sus propios guardias

— No hay de qué preocuparse volveré pronto — Le aseguró aunque no pareció creérselo del todo, pues el hombre había dudado un segundo antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarla irse. Tal vez debido al ligero titubeo que había mostrado en su voz. Hoenhim era un hombre de honor ante todo, pero la ira en cantidades desmesuradas siempre se salía de las manos de los hombres a su antojo y ella deseaba al igual que aquel guardia volver. Tal vez si tenía la suficiente suerte pudiera hacerlo.

— Hoenheim — le llamó suavemente pero aquello no había sido en lo absoluto una buena idea.

— ¡Maldita perra! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así? – la voz del hombre brotó como un grito colérico y sus ojos rabiosos puestos en ella trataron de amedrentarla. Más fue en vano, la mujer era valiente y demasiado osada para su gusto y nunca había estado de acuerdo con sus planes, por ello había tenido que amenazarla para que junto a él cooperara.

Y por lo visto no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, al menos no si era su intención dañar a Edward.

— No tengo ni la menor idea a que te refieres Hoenheim — musitó Izumi sin alterarse ante aquel insulto cosa que molestó aún más al hombre.

— ¡Oh claro que lo sabes muy bien! Conmigo no te hagas la tonta — soltó Hoenheim acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer tomándola rudamente de la muñeca entre jaloneos — ¡Edward ya está embarazado! —

— El retanjitsu no siempre es seguro — logró soltar Izumi con tranquilidad evitando que en el rostro se le notara el gusto que sentía al escuchar aquello. Su pequeño Edward al fin esperaba el hijo que tanto había deseado y por otra parte tenía que mostrarse precavida ante las volátiles reacciones de aquel rubio mayor que tenía enfrente — Y para evitar embarazos, sabias muy bien que era un tratamiento experimental —

— Tal vez tengas razón en ello, pero yo no me trago ese cuento. Mucho menos cuando se muy bien que fuiste hace unos meses a Amestris —

— Solo fue una visita diplomática —

— ¡Tampoco soy estúpido! — gruño apretando más la mano que tenía en las suyas como garras.

— No intentó traicionar nuestro pacto Hoenheim — musitó la mujer soltándose del agarre del hombre, orgullosa y con la barbilla en alto retándole — La vida de mi pueblo depende de ello —

— Claro, mucho más ahora que estas cobijada bajo la protección de Amestris — una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en los labios del rey de Rizenbul — Le diste la oportunidad de tener a su precioso y anhelado descendiente al esposo del rey y ellos como recompensa te dieron los más jugosos tratados que podían ofrecerte —

Aquello era una completa mentira ¡Ella no era una maldita interesada que jugara con el cariño que le tuviese Edward para lograr sus beneficios! Pero de nada servía justificarse delante de aquel hombre que estaba cegado en su ira. Blasfemaría una y otra vez en su contra y en la de Edward sin razón alguna.

— Bien, que Edward tenga su maldito bastardo entonces — El que ese desgraciado niño hubiese sido concebido antes de tiempo no echaba a perder sus planes, al contrario aquello era su seguro de vida si llegaban a descubrir el verdadero motivo de la alianza. Lo único que le había hecho rabiar de aquella manera había sido la traición de aquella mujer a quien creía tenia subyugada bajo su bota esperando impaciente cualquier orden que le diese.

— ¡No hables así! Se trata de tu propio hijo y tu futuro nieto — la sonrisa del hombre se tornó siniestra ante las palabras de la mujer. ¿Acaso creía que eso a él le interesaba? No eran más que simples juguetes en sus manos que desecharía cuando fuese necesario.

Armas que le servirían para hacerse de Amestris para después con ella hacerse de las demás naciones que le seguían.

— Por ahora no tomaré represalias contra ti pero…— Hoenheim le dio la espalda más evitó por cualquier motivo iniciar su marcha y lo único que volvió fue el rostro que dibujaba en esos momentos una mueca cruel en sus maduras facciones — Será mejor que cuides a tu precioso Edward —

Y echó a andar esta vez sin detenerse siquiera una sola vez para mirar a la mujer que dejaba atrás. No pudiendo evitarlo Izumi abrió la boca para respirar agitadamente por la misma, los latidos desbocados de su corazón le golpeaban el pecho con fuerza mientras veía alejarse al hombre. Las amenazas de Hoenheim siempre habían sido fuertes pero nunca antes en alguna ocasión las mismas le habían dejado ese sentimiento de fatalidad y desasosiego que le oprimía el pecho.

Esta vez su amenaza iba en serio y no iba a tentarse el corazón para dañar a su pupilo.

No entendía como podía sentir tanto odio por su propio hijo.

Hasta parecía que en realidad Edward no lo era.

**† "•" †**

El sueño se le había espantado justo en el momento en que los labios de su adorado pelinegro dieron por terminado el suave beso que había depositado sutilmente en la frente. Pero él se había quedado ahí, echando entre las cochas calientitas negándose si quiera a abrir los ojos empeñándose en quedarse así cuanto más fuera posible.

No es que odiase levantarse temprano, pero últimamente sentía que a la hora de finalmente despertarse se le hacía un poco más pesado el sueño y volvía a dormirse, pero era su estómago que gruñendo, era quien lograba levantarlo casi como resorte para ir a toda prisa a la mesita en el pequeño balcón donde todos los días tomaba el desayuno junto a Roy.

Apartando las colchas y deslizándose por la cama, terminaron sus pies descalzos contra la mullida alfombra y a penas y se había subido un poco la única prenda que vestía misma que le colgaba precariamente por los hombros amenazando con resbalársele de un momento a otro.

Echando a andar torpemente hacia el cambiador, Edward bostezó alejando de su rostro los mechones rebeldes de su cabello suelto. Despacio desabrocho los tres botones que mantenían en su cuerpo la enorme camisa y se la sacó para dejarla sobre uno de los muebles que tenía cerca. Después se la regresaría a su dueño, Roy por su puesto.

Con un cambio de interiores limpio y una playera sin mangas puesta, Ed paso a ponerse una vez más los pantalones de cuero y fue justo cuando batallaba para subir el cierre que la puerta tras su espalda se abrió. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver quién había entrado, cuando unas manos que conocía más que bien serpentearon por su cintura hasta enroscar se en un abrazo apretado. El rubio sonrió dejándose hacer y las cosquillas no se hicieron esperar cuando el pelinegro soltó unas cuantas palabras muy cerca de su oreja.

— ¿Descansaste bien dormilón? —

Edward asintió riendo sin poderlo evitar cuando la punta de la nariz de Roy recorrió su oreja para luego depositar suaves besos sobre su mejilla. Una de las manos que estaban aferradas en su cintura se soltó y fue bajando lentamente por su cadera hasta que con la palma abierta abarcando a todo lo ancho de esta el muslo envestido de negro del rubio.

— En verdad que extrañaba verte en estos pantalones de cuero — soltó roncamente Roy pasando una y otra vez sus dedos a lo largo de la tela.

— Pues seguirás extrañándome con ellos puestos ¡Ya no me quedan! — Edward soltó una risita cuando Roy comprobó con su otra mano el cierre sin subir y el cual era poco probable que cerrara sin presionar dolorosamente su vientre — Voy a dejar de usarlos—

— Hum… No tengo problema con ello — le aseguró y como si desease comprobarle aquello puso unos de sus dedos sobre una presilla del pantalón empezándolos a jalar hacia abajo — ¿Qué te parece empezar a dejarlos justo ahora? —

Edward tan solo rió candorosamente ante las ocurrencias del pelinegro y no pudo resistencia alguna cuando este lo giro hacía él respondiendo más que gustoso el beso hambriento en que habían sido atrapados sus labios.

— Roy — susurró Ed entre besos mientras era arrastrado por el hombre que lo llevaba nuevamente a la habitación tumbándolo finalmente sobre la cama que aún estaba deshecha — Tienes… trabajo —

— Por unos cuantos minutos que llegue tarde nadie se enfadara — soltó Roy empezando a desvestirse arrojando sin ningún cuidado sus ropas por la habitación.

— Pero… — Edward quería hacerlo entrar en razón e incluso lo evitaba poniendo sus manos en los anchos hombros desnudos del pelinegro pero sus intentos se mermaron cuando los labios de Roy llegaron a su cuello y su rosada lengua comenzó a lamer la tersa piel humedeciéndola por completo.

— Si pudiese decretarlo así, mi único trabajo sería quedarme en esta cama haciéndote el amor todo el día —

— ¡Pero qué tontería dices! — las mejillas del rubio se enrojecieron mitad por las palabras que había dicho su esposo y mitad por las manos traviesas de Roy que acariciaron su vientre por debajo de la camisa sin mangas que aun vestía y que poco a poco iba subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que esta fue lanzada hasta quedar en el suelo junto a la de Roy.

— Acéptalo Edward — susurró seductoramente el rey — Te agrada la idea — el rubio se mordió el labio mientras se retorcía levemente. Roy tenía razón le encantaba la idea, incluso mucho más si continuaba chupando de aquella forma sus pezones dejándolos deliciosamente duros y sensibles a la mas mínima caricia que le diera.

¡Malditos pantalones! Roy tenía que reconocer que había batallado un poco, mucho más cuando intento bajarlos por las caderas del chico y se regocijo cuando al llegar a los muslos cedieron con facilidad dejando a su vista la blancura de su ropa interior y sus tostadas piernas.

— Y yo que pensaba que no llevabas nada debajo de ellos —

— ¡Pervertido! — soltó Ed mirando acusadoramente al hombre sobre él con las mejillas rojas pero cualquier queja se quedó ahogada en su boca cuando los dedos de Roy se enroscaron en el elástico de los boxeadores blancos jalándolos hacia abajo.

— ¡ROY! — gimió gustoso su nombre Edward cuando estuvo libre, completamente desnudo bajó su cuerpo y aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras coherentes que había dicho pues su boca únicamente se dedicó después a soltar eróticos suspiros y jadeos incitando que las caricias ardorosas de su amante por un buen rato en aquella mañana no terminaran.

**† "•" †**

Sentada en una de las esquinas mas no apartada de la gente, Solaris ensanchó su sonrisa rellenando más sus carnosos labios pintados de negro. El ambiente en la pequeña taberna era demasiado alegre debido tal vez a la excesiva cerveza que llenaba una y otra vez los tarros de cada uno de aquellos que colmaban aquel lugar en aquella fiesta que había empezado apenas entrada la noche y había seguido hasta esas tempranas horas de la mañana y que parecía no tener fin.

Sus violáceos ojos no se despegaban en ningún momento del hombre de largo cabello verdoso que se regodeaba entre los cantos y lambisconerías de aquellos que deseaban una nueva ronda de bebidas pagadas de contado por aquel acaudalado hombre. Habían hecho parada en un pueblo sin nombre ni ambiciones de llegar a ser más que un viejo pueblucho olvidado en la mitad de la nada.

No había enemigos de los cuales cuidarse ahí, ni mucho menos guardar las apariencias como lo habían estado haciendo desde hacía años. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo eran libres de hacer lo que se les pegara la gana sin remordimiento alguno.

— ¡Tener que huir como ratas en la oscuridad de la noche por culpa de ese bastardo! ¡Maldita sea! —

El tarro que William llevara hasta momentos atrás en su mano fue arrojado con violencia al suelo y la cerveza se derramó en el embaldosado y fue pisada por las lodosas botas de los hombres más el resistente vidrio del tarro ni siquiera sufrió rasguño alguno. Envy crujió los dientes, más antes de que pudiera ladrar algo una de las taberneras le pasó un jarró nuevo lleno de espumosa cerveza.

Lust no se inmutó le dejaría hacer lo que deseara aun y cuando solo se trataran de infantiles rabietas. Con una enorme galleta bien sujeta en sus regordetes dedos Gluttony miraba nervioso el alboroto cerca de él y cuando los hombres se acercaron más a donde estaba tomó como si fuese un niño pequeño los bordes de la larga falda oscura que vestía su hermana mientras gimoteaba acongojado. Lust le dio una breve mirada sintiéndose culpable de traerlo a ese lugar sabiendo de antemano como este odiaba los tumultos de gente.

Y ni siquiera pudo hacer nada cuando el jalón en su falda fue mucho más fuerte que incluso creyó sería rasgada cuando Envy lo llevó junto a él en medio de aquella holganza al regordete hombre siendo rodeados como marabunta por los pueblerinos. En medio de todos ellos quedó sentado y colocando sus manos sobre su calva cabeza intento de alguna manera de protegerse de las miradas burlonas y las risas de ellos.

— ¡Mi querido Guttony recuerdo que tenía una historia pendiente que contarte! — escuchó la voz de Envy cerca de su oído y lo siguiente fueron sus dedos como garras que se clavaron en sus brazos logrando con ello despejar su cara.

— Es la historia de cómo he soñado que mato a Roy Mustang — si su voz había sonado tétrica y rencorosa, sus ojos brillantes llenos de malicia entremezclada con odio le dieron más miedo y reculando hacia atrás trato de alejarse lo más que se pudiera más el fuerte de piernas que hacia el muro humano tras su espalda no le dejó escapatoria alguna.

— ¿Lo puedes ver Gluttony? Estamos ahí en el salón principal rodeados por la corte entera — Envy hizo un ademan con sus manos abarcando todo el lugar como si aquella vieja y maloliente taberna se tratase del castillo mismo y los andrajosos que los acompañaban fuesen nada más y nada menos que la distinguida sociedad amestriense.

— Y yo, como siempre su más fiel y devoto emisario me dispongo a presentar mis respetos ante su ilustrísima — componiendo un poco sus ropas y pasándose la mano por el pelo para atusarlo Envy hizo gala de su más refinado porte avanzando más que lento hacia donde estaba Gluttony echado.

Los hombres y mujeres presentes solo reían burlonamente ante tan burda representación y para darle un detalle más sarcástico a aquello, alguien puso sobre la cabeza calva del retardado una mal hecha corona de papel arrugada.

Cuando el hombre clavó una de sus rodillas en el mugroso suelo, Gluttony llevó sus manos a la boca mordisqueándolas llenándolas de baba al balbucear incoherencias mientras temblaba de miedo. Envy le brindo entonces una sonrisa satisfecha que cáusticamente llenó de confianza al regordete quien había visto en más de una ocasión como el rey aceptaba los respetos de sus vasallos, decidió seguirle el juego a William y despegando de si la mano húmeda y brillante, la sostuvo cerca del rostro de Envy esperando a que este como dictaba la costumbre real le besara el dorso como muestra de sumisión y obediencia a su rey.

— Y será justamente esa confianza lo que lo llevara a su muerte — la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió maligna y antes de que Gluttony pudiese apartar su mano Envy lo sujetó con fuerza de la misma enterrando sus uñas en la sebosa piel y de entre sus ropas sacó un cuchillo del cual su filosa hoja centelló por la luz amarillenta de las velas.

— ¡GLOTTONY! — apenas pudo gritar Lust al levantase de su asiento viendo como la hoja atravesaba de un golpe seco el pecho de su hermano. Cuando Envy se alejó de Gluttony la gente rodeo su cuerpo mientras dejaba pasar al hombre que altivo y orgulloso volvía a pavonearse en la taberna.

— Ese maldito de sangre sucia morirá tan rápido que cuando su último aliento deje su cuerpo yo pisotearé su rostro y sobre su sangre espesa y aun caliente me proclamare rey de Amestris, tal y como en un principio debió de ser — tal vez solo algunos le prestaron atención o pudiese ser que nadie, aun y cuando sus palabras retumbaron ante la ahora silenciosa construcción.

Fue difícil abrirse paso entre la multitud apretada y curiosa que quería solamente ver un poco de lo que había pasado, pero Lust llegó hasta él y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas revisó del único familiar que le había quedado. Más no encontró nada, ni una sola gota de sangre o rasguño. El regordete hombre volvió en sí y se aferró como infante al cuerpo de su hermana. Aquello tan solo había sido una broma de mal gusto hecha con un brillante cuchillo retráctil.

Y las risas de los pueblerinos no tardaron en hacerse brotar.

El ambiente festivo al lugar regreso y como si no hubiese pasado nada la verbena continuo, varios hombres rodearon a Envy y le felicitaron por sus hazañas, un nuevo tarro de cerveza fue dejando en su mano y una hermosa mujer se coló cerca de él suspirando anhelante cada que hablaba. Lust en cambio le miró rencorosa y cuando estuvo a punto de salir junto a su hermano de la taberna se volvió para decir:

— ¡Estas enfermo Envy! —

La risa divertida del hombre no se hizo esperar y mirándola despectivamente de la cabeza a los pies soltó:

— ¡Sí que te has vuelto una aburrida Lust! —

Fue de un portazo como cerró la puerta más a Lust no le importaba si se habían dado cuenta de ello. Lo odiaba, odiaba cuando se volvía tan cruel con ellos, los únicos que habían visto por él cuando todos le dieron la espalda. Pero y tal vez se lo merecían por haber servido a aquellos demonios que habían sido mandados como castigo para la tierra.

**† "•" †**

No solo se había demorado unos cuantos minutos, sino horas enteras con Edward, terminando por ir casi a medio día a cumplir con sus obligaciones de día y no se lo había esperado lo que pasaría. Durante un poco más de dos meses había estado escondido frente a sus narices un desacato de magnitud del que nadie lo había informado y que tal vez nunca se hubiese enterado hasta aquel mismo día. Aunque tampoco podía decir que le habían desobedecido por completo.

Había declarado como rey su veto en el castillo así como en la corte a Riza Hawkey y del mismo modo la había removido de su cargo y degradado un rango en el ejército mandándola de inmediato para las fuerzas de reserva más en ningún momento había prohibido que ocupase algún cargo civil en la milicia.

Fue por ello que se había más que sorprendido al verla entrar en su oficina llevándole papelería e informes provenientes de su segundo teniente general y le había sorprendido un poco más el trato totalmente profesional con que Riza se había dirigido a él, falto de cualquier camarería o sonrisa alguna que delatara sus sentimientos. Se había vuelto distante y fría, justo como cuando la había conocido y aunque en ese entonces su actitud arisca le había parecido encantadora ahora solo le pareció adecuada para su nuevo cargo secretarial.

No era la primera vez que Bradley le hacía una jugarreta como esta, pero si iba a ser la última que iba a dejarle pasar. En cuanto tuviese algo de tiempo libre en la apretada agenda de ese día le mandaría llamar.

Su mal humor y apenas estaba comenzando pues por lo visto su bilis y apenas comenzaría a desbordarse. Y la cereza del pastel la estaba colocando justo en aquellos momentos Maes al entregarle y proporcionarle los datos más importantes de la investigación a raíz del intento de asesinato que había sufrido.

— Quisiese que esto no fuese así pero Edward forma parte de los principales sospechosos. Es cierto que tenemos excelentes alquimistas en Amestris pero ninguno en sí pudo explicar ni mucho menos echar a andar algunos de los círculos de transmutación que encontramos en las casas donde hallamos a los amotinados y tengo en mi posesión el informe de uno de los alquimistas estatales que comanda por el Coronel Elric donde dice y afirma haber visto esos mismos círculos en el cuadernillo que lleva siempre Edward —

Maes miró como Roy se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza presionando con dos de sus dedos las cienes. Realmente no quería informar de ese tipo de cosas a Roy pero su seguridad estaba primero ante todo.

Edward podía ser su esposo pero no dejaba de ser un extranjero que había sido obligado a llegar aquel país y hacer algo que no deseaba tan solo para cumplir con una enmienda de países que se mantenían en aparente paz para no ser invadidos por el ejército de Amestris. No quería crear conflictos, pero Roy seguía siendo demasiado confiado y aunque Edward pareciera ante todos una buena persona que amaba incondicionalmente a Roy nada le aseguraba que de un momento a otro pudiera traicionarlos.

— Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos vigilado a Edward —

— No — fue la respuesta contundente del pelinegro.

— Pero Roy — Maes estaba dispuesto a replicar cuanto fuese necesario.

— No quiero volverte a escuchar decir algo como eso Maes — puntualizo Roy golpeando su puño cerrado contra el escritorio — Sigue investigando, revisa, haz cateos, arresta a quien quieras pero deja en paz a Edward —

— Tengo la obligación de informarte aun y cuando no quieras escucharme Roy— El general se acomodó los lentes viendo como los ojos azules de su superior le miraban resentidos. Estaba más que claro que aquel tema incomodaba al pelinegro más tratándose de su propio esposo de quien hablaban, pero tenía que entender que él solo cumplía con su trabajo — Estas son solo suposiciones no estoy inculpando aun a nadie. Fue mi razonamiento más lógico y —

— Aun así ya te lo he dicho no quiero volver a escuchar nada es esto — soltó Roy y dando por terminada su conversación se medio giró en su sillón dedicándose a observar empecinadamente por su ventana.

Maes simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba silenciosamente. No había sido su intención enemistarse con Roy y de hecho había deseado por todos los medios evitar aquella conversación, pero entre más cosas descubría mas eran las pruebas que tenía en contra de Edward.

— Será como órdenes —

Con un breve saludo marcial el general se dispuso a abandonar la habitación y cuando este salió por la puerta Roy volvió a girarse a su escritorio. Las hojas del informe de Maes seguían ahí, las tomó entre sus dedos y cuando sus ojos se posaron descuidadamente en una de las frases ahí escritas no pudo evitar tensar la mandíbula haciendo que con ello crujieran sus dientes.

"El principal autor intelectual de este atentado no puede ser más que alguien lo suficientemente cercano a la corona y a su Führer, alguien que supiera exactamente como reaccionaría ante los actos violentos, con una inteligencia superior en la estrategia y bases alquímicas, así como lo suficientemente acaudalado para pagar por matones ajenos de este reino de ciudades más que lejanas, alguien que podía ser señalado y al mismo tiempo no ser mal visto por ello"

Roy arrugó los papeles entre sus manos con violencia botándolos en un pequeño platillo cercano a él. El chasquido de sus dedos no se hizo esperar y las hambrientas llamas consumieron casi en un abrir y cerrar los ojos aquellos papeles hasta dejarlos como inservibles cenizas negruzcas. Hacer aquello no calmó en lo absoluto de desasosiego que sentía y se recargó contra el sillón levantando la cabeza mirando hacia el inmaculado techo.

Como flash volvió a repetirse los eventos tan vividos de la pesadilla que había tenido algunas semanas atrás y la arcada que le habían provocado las náuseas al recordar la sentencia que él mismo había dictado sobre Edward le hizo taparse la boca y bajar la cabeza evitando con ello vaciar el estómago.

No

No

¡NO!

No iba a ponerse a dudar de Edward, no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Tenía que haber otro culpable y tendrían que encontrarlo pronto.

Era ilógico que el rubio lo hubiese llevado hasta el borde de la muerte para luego arriesgar a su propio hijo y a él mismo para traerlo de vuelta.

Maes estaba equivocado.

El culpable de todo aquello no era Edward.

¡No podía ser él!

**† "•" †**

Le había llamado la atención el cumulo de gente rodeada a una de las maquinas con las que trabajaban para depurar las reacciones alquímicas y no dudo ni un solo segundo en unírseles. El primero que le recibió con una sonrisa había sido Heidrich y otro más le hizo saber lo que ocurría. Había sido un simple descuido lo que había provocado un accidente menor que afortunadamente no había tenido consecuencias muy graves, únicamente un pequeño desperfecto en una de las maquinas que podía ser reparado en tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Pero que cualquiera de los alquimistas que estaban ahí presentes podía solucionar en tan solo unos segundos. Pero siendo él el más cercano a la maquina prefirió hacerlo por su propia cuenta sin necesidad alguna de molestarlos por nimiedades. Después de todo solo tendría que aplaudir con suavidad para luego posar sus palmas abiertas sobre la corteza de acero.

Si recordaba bien, no había tenido la necesidad de ejercer su habilidad especial desde que Roy había estado en peligro de muerte y tal vez por eso la sola idea de sentir como las reacciones y la energía pasarían por la yema de sus dedos descomponiendo y estructurando materia una vez más le pusieron ansioso, pero cuando la energía se desboco de sus dedos fuerte y corrosiva pervirtiendo el acero para luego volver a la punta de sus dedos dolorosamente soltó el metal echándose instintivamente hacia atrás girando sus manos esperando verlas quemadas.

— ¡Guau! Eso fue increíble Edward — el nombrado escucho la voz maravillada de Alphonse tras su espalda y avanzando a un lado suyo acercándose a la máquina, mas no era él quien le interesaba sino el estado de sus manos.

Mas no había nada, ni un solo rasguño. Sus guantes blancos estaban inmaculados y la maquina frente a él brillaba completamente renovada que incluso parecía nueva. La alquimia que había aplicado a solo una parte de ella se había multiplicado excesivamente hasta eliminar cualquier desgaste o daño que presentará en su estructura. La poca energía que había aplicado se había magnificado hasta el grado de escapársele de su control, aquello no le daba buena espina.

Pues si volvía a utilizar su alquimia y esta volvía a escaparse de su control, dudaba mucho que pudiese evitar las reacciones y el consumo de su propia energía vital como hasta ahora lo había hecho. No, no iba a volverse a poner en un riesgo como aquel, pues pondría en peligro su vida y por ende la de su bebé. Con el ceño determinado el rubio tomo una última decisión. Si practicar su alquimia ponía en riesgo la vida de su hijo, iba a dejar de hacerla. Al menos hasta que pudiera contactarse con su maestra Izumi y junto a ella dieran una explicación más que lógica a lo que había ocurrido.

No iba a hacer alquimia. Aquella era una decisión que lo dejaba automáticamente fuera del escuadrón alquímico o de ser un alquimista estatal del ejercitó de Amestris y de aquello debía enterarse inmediatamente Roy.

Se había excusado lo más calmado posible para que nadie ni siquiera Heidrich sospechara lo que había pensado y echó andar hacía las oficinas de Mustang. Si pensaba bien las cosas incluso durante su intervención para salvar a Roy la alquimia que había utilizado se había manifestado a su antojo fuerte pero no tan dañina para su cuerpo. Había terminado cansado pero no como había supuesto quedaría después de todo aquello. Él estaba perfectamente y su bebé también por ello jamás le había puesto atención a aquello hasta esos momentos.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus cavilaciones que poca atención prestaba a sus pasos. Edward se detuvo bruscamente cuando sus ojos encontraron un par de zapatos impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando. Levantó la vista despacio y de inmediato sus músculos se tensaron. Frente a él una mujer de ojos rojizos muy fríos le miraba escuetamente. Era la primera vez que en todo ese tiempo que se la topaba de frente, sabía que seguía trabajando para el ejército varios de sus oficiales se lo habían mencionado y aunque Roy nunca le había mencionado de ello, decidió dejarlo pasar sin tomarle la mayor importancia.

Después de todo ella no había vuelto a cruzarse en su camino ni en el de Roy.

Hasta ahora.

Riza parpadeó antes de acomodarse las sencillas gafas que se le habían resbalado un poco por la nariz y como un gesto descuidado echó para atrás un mechón rubio de su largo cabello suelto. No había ninguna estrella sobre sus hombros y el uniforme era casi igual al suyo con la única diferencia de que ella llevaba puesta una sencilla falda.

Sacando una pequeña libreta de sus bien ocultos bolsillos abrió rápidamente hojeándola hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Abrió la boca y con una voz mortalmente seria comenzó a leer en voz alta. No eran más que unas cuantas observaciones y errores que su jefe King Bradley le hacía notar en algunos de sus informes que le había mandado sobre sus avances con el batallón y sus experimentos, una cosa sencilla y nada significativa que bien podía ser informado por su secretaria como ahora Riza lo hacía.

Al final tan solo le pedía una pequeña reunión para discutir junto a los demás miembros del alto mando del ejército el tiempo exacto que llevaría terminar el adiestramiento del escuadrón que comandaba.

Cerrando su palma la mujer cerró de golpe su libreta y espero la respuesta de Edward y cuando el rubio apenas e iba a comenzar a hablar un nuevo cuaderno de notas fue puesto a su vista donde anotó con una rapidez envidiable lo que el coronel musitaba. El trato profesional y frio terminó silenciosamente de la misma manera en que había empezado y cuando la mujer empezó a echar a andar para retirarse el rubio pareció relajarse pero volvió a ponerse en alerta cuando Riza quedándose a uno de sus lados detuvo sus pasos.

— Yo no volveré a interferir entre ustedes — la voz de la mujer se escuchaba resentida — Me queda claro que Roy no volverá a hacerme caso pero, eso no quiere decir que dejaré de estar aquí para cuidar de él —

Edward volvió la cara encontrándose a la mujer frente a él encarándolo. Aquello no le había gustado en lo absoluto, eso lo podía apreciar más que bien en los ojos dorados que estaban fastidiados con solo verla. Él hablar con él por un momento le había parecido adelantarse a los hechos y ciertamente una provocación precipitada pero no había podido evitarlo. Llevaba poco tiempo en su cargo apenas faltaban pocos días para que cumpliera un mes en el mismo y durante el cual había sido probada por el hombre al que ahora servía y a quien se suponía debía toda su lealtad y confianza.

King Bradley hacía tan solo un día atrás la había considerado finalmente un elemento digno para él tanto así que era ya una de sus protegidos y seguidores. Fue por ello que le había hablado finalmente de todo. Ella sabía al fin los verdaderos motivos del golpe de estado y la guerra en contra del viejo rey y sus nuevos planes para derrocar ahora al nuevo.

William e incluso el rey de Rizenbul estaban dispuestos a deshacerse de Roy si era necesario y como prueba de ello había sido aquel atentado que casi le había costado la vida y a ella justo ahora tan solo le importaba una cosa.

Mantener con vida al único hombre que no estaba tan loco para gobernar la nación entera. Roy tenía demasiados enemigos, incluso hasta en la misma cama donde dormía y Riza sin tratar de aminorar el odio que brillaba en sus pupilas rojizas mientras veía a Edward soltó.

— Estaré estando cerca aun y cuando él no lo quiera — se acercó al príncipe e inclinándose hacía el susurró quedamente contra su oreja procurando que solo el príncipe la escuchara — Y te lo advierto Edward Elric, no dudaré en jalar el gatillo de mi pistola para matarte a ti o a tu hijo si llegan a convertirse en un problema para Roy —

Riza fue arrojada con fuerza, mas aquello ya lo esperaba e incluso se echó para atrás varios pasos procurando mantener a salvo su integridad física cuando notó las manos del príncipe preparadas. Podía utilizar su alquimia a su antojo con solo aplaudir sus manos se recordó y sin que él lo notará sus dedos ya se encontraban rozando el frio cañón de su revolver plateado, antes de que él intentara hacer algo raro podría meterle un buen disparo para amedrentarlo. Sus balas podían ser más rápidas. Mas el rubio pareció pensárselo mejor pues había bajado una vez más sus manos a los costados, más no así mantuvo a raya su lengua.

— ¿Estas amenazándome? — Riza sonrió burlona ante la pregunta.

— Considera todo esto como una advertencia, pero toma muy en cuenta mis palabras Edward. — le aconsejó de manera sincera aunque su voz fuese completamente altanera — Yo seguiré estando cerca, todo el tiempo que sea necesario —

Y después de esas palabras, la mujer se alejó sin volverse a mirarlo ni una sola vez. Edward la miró alejarse sintiendo en su pecho una incomodidad extraña. Las palabras de Riza deberían de no tener sentido alguno para él pero tenían implícito un dejé de reclamo hacía su persona. Como si ella lo culpara de todo lo que le ocurría a Roy y lo viera como el causante de futuras desgracias para el pelinegro.

Edward negó una y otra vez con la cabeza e inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos al pecho masajeando ahí donde sentía que se oprimía en inseguridades. No debía hacerle caso a las palabras de aquella mujer, no eran más que frases necias y sin sentido que solo deseaban hacerle sentir mal para que sufriera en carne propia un poco del dolor de su despecho.

**† "•" †**

TBC…

NdA: Se que les debo la contestación de sus mensajes! Para la siguiente lo haré sin falta


End file.
